Blood Lines
by Blueskys
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - A tan sólo semanas de la boda, Edward revela un secreto de su vida humana, que deja a Bella sorprendida y preguntandose lo bien que conoce al hombre con el que está a punto de casarse. Es mucho más que una historia de amor entre Edward y Bella - TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1: No vi lo que venía

_Twiligth pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Miércoles.

El tiempo siempre se arrastraba cuando Edward se iba. Por lo general me sentía perdida cuando la necesidad de cazar lo llamó, pero al menos lo entiendo. Esta vez, era diferente, sin embargo. Esta vez no fue de caza.

Ahora, tendida en mi cama, viendo el flujo de la luz de la luna a través de la ventana abierta, volvía a la extraña conversación en mi cabeza. Una vez más. Yo lo esperaba, como de costumbre, de vuelta de mi turno de media semana en lo de Newton. Pero en vez, él había llamado: el sonido del teléfono reemplazó su familiar llamado triple en la puerta.

No recordaba exactamente lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo. Parecía distraído y habló rápidamente, no me dio la oportunidad de hacer preguntas. Había dicho que era un asunto urgente en relación con su estadía en Chicago – que tenía que viajar allí de inmediato – Carlisle iba con él – y sólo debía de tomar dos o tres días, esperaba – que estaría de vuelta tan pronto como le fue posible. Entonces él se había detenido.

"Te extrañaré en todo momento", él susurro.

"¿Edward?"

"Bella, lo siento." Él se había ido.

El 'lo siento' me preocupó. No era sólo un lo siento por lo que estaba pasando ahora, por dejarme tan abruptamente. Estaba bastante segura que su disculpa era por algo que estaba por venir.

Sábado.

Era temprano. Charlie ya se había ido a pescar y yo estaba acostada en la cama leyendo, tratando de decidir entre hacer las tareas domesticas o ir a ver a Alice de nuevo. Había visitado a los Cullen cada día desde que Edward se había ido. Ninguno de ellos conocía exactamente el asunto que lo llamaba, por él que no había tenido contacto con nadie. Ni siquiera conmigo. Alice no tenía una visión clara, solo una imagen de Edward en una casa desconocida, nada más. Con un ahora familiar nudo apretado en el estomago, traté de distraerme con mi libro de nuevo.

Edward llamó a mi puerta precisamente a las 8:57 am. Volé escaleras abajo, aun en pijama, tropezando con el último escalón y me estrellé contra las barandas.

"¡Bella!" Su voz, ansiosa, vino desde la puerta y mi corazón se hinchó a pesar del dolor en mi tobillo.

"Voy," dije ahogada mientras cojeaba los últimos pasos. Me moví con precisión, el mango se meneó, la puerta se abrió y él estaba allí. Estaba allí.

"Edward." Podía sentir como mis mejillas se extendían en una sonrisa.

En un segundo estaba a mi lado en las escaleras, levantándome a su regazo mientras me besaba la frente y envolvía mis brazos alrededor de él.

Se retiró un poco. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó, buscando mi cara, preocupado. Le di mi sonrisa más brillante.

"Lo estoy ahora," y apreté aún mas mis brazos.

"Bella," susurró.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Sosteniéndonos, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, los suyos alrededor de mi espalda, llevándome a su pecho con más fuerza de lo normal, como si no pudiera tenerme lo suficientemente cerca. No me quejaba. Mi cara se encontraba en el hueco de su cuello y aspiré profundamente, tomando lo máximo de su esencia como puede. Enterró su rostro en mi pelo y sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, aunque el placer le trajera un dolor igual.

Por último, habló, alejándome y mirando mis pies.

"¿El tobillo?"

"Sólo otra contusión para la colección." Me froté la articulación herida ausentemente. Con mucho cuidado se agachó, poniendo sus dedos fríos sobre mi piel y presionó suavemente. No di muestras de dolor.

"No parece tan malo," murmuró mientras movía mi pie a la izquierda, luego a la derecha.

"No," dije. "Me gustaría levantarme y caminar alrededor para mostrarte, pero estoy muy feliz en donde estoy ahora."

El sonrió antes de enterrar su cara en mi pelo otra vez. Sentí que inhaló profundamente y luego en voz baja susurró mi nombre y que me amaba. Parecía triste y mi estomago se apretó. La sensación de creciente pánico, que me estaba haciendo retroceder a los últimos días, y que había desaparecido tan pronto como había entrado por la puerta, comenzó a agitarse de nuevo. Me moví para darte un beso pero él se volvió, solo un poco, así que mis labios se desviaron a la esquina de su boca. El acarició mi cuello en su lugar, me dio un beso a lo largo de la mandíbula, pero ni una vez puso sus labios en los míos. El pánico fue ganando fuerza, pero yo era más fuerte. Lo empujé atrás, al fondo. Me dije que cualquier problema que fuera, no era yo. No era yo.

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto." Le dije. ¡Que eufemismo!

Alejó sus labios de mi cuello y me miró a los ojos. "Lo siento, me tuve que ir tan de repente…Fue inevitable."

Sabía que los vampiros no necesitaban dormir, pero los ojos de Edward esta mañana, su rostro, estaban cansados. Sus pupilas estaban oscuras, casi negras. Obviamente, no había tenido tiempo para cazar. Era evidente que su asunto en Chicago había sido grave. Quería preguntarle, pero parte de mi tenía miedo. Me sentí segura de que era algo más que problemas con su estadía. Mis viejas inseguridades comenzaron a arrastrase a través de mi. ¿Iba a irse de nuevo? ¿Estaba arreglando una nueva vida para él en Chicago?

Pero había vuelto, y él estaba aquí, sosteniéndome y diciéndome que me amaba. Con la confianza de vuelta a su lugar tome una respiración profunda.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estaba Chicago? ¿Todo resuelto?"

Edward miró hacia otro lado y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

"No realmente," fue su respuesta plana y no me dio mas información – obtén sangre de un piedra, pensé con ironía. Decidí que tenía que ser directa.

"¿Que pasa, Edward?" mi voz era suave. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y tome su hermosa cara. Pensé en la visión que Alice había visto. "¿Algún problema con tu casa?"

Él dio una risa rápida y dura.

"No. No, mi casa está bien. Tengo excelentes inquilinos, la propiedad está bien administrada. Yo diría que en lo que refiere a mi casa, todo está bien." No había un trasfondo amargo en su tono. Mis manos se retorcieron en mi regazo.

"Eso es bueno. Entonces, dime la parte que no está bien."

Levanto una ceja. Entonces, rápidamente se puso de pie, aun sosteniéndome en sus brazos. Con cuidado me dejo sobre mis pies.

"¿El tobillo está bien?"

Asentí, no quitando mis ojos de su cara mientras él miraba mis pies.

"Edward, estás cambiando el tema."

"Mm,"

"¿Edward?"

"Tienes razón," dijo volviendo a poner su mirada en la mía. "Estoy cambiando de tema." Suspiró y esperé. Después de un momento volvió a hablar.

"Qué tal si vas a vestirte y luego hablamos afuera. Te diré todo."

Mi estómago se apretó, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. Pero luego él sonrió, así que tal vez no todo era malo, o lo que fuera.

"Suena bien, estoy en un segundo." Me estiré para besarlo pero me desvió expertamente, plantando sus labios ligeramente en mi nariz. Se rió de mi ceño y esperó por mí en el salón.

Me puse unos jeans y una camisa, peiné mi pelo en una cola, metí mis pies en las zapatillas y corrí escalera abajo. Él estaba de pie frente a la puerta abierta.

"¿Dónde esta el Volvo?" Le pregunté mirando a la calle vacía fuera de mi casa.

"Pensé que podríamos tomar tu camioneta, hoy," dijo tomando mi mano mientras caminábamos por la entrada principal. "Pero yo tengo que conducir." Añadió.

Me encogí de hombros. "Está bien, pero trata de no empujarla fuera de sus limites."

"Voy a tratar de comportarme," sonrió mientras le tiraba las llaves.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste en el tiempo en que me fui?" pregunto.

La música sonaba despacio en la radio, Edward tomó mi mano sobre el asiento entre nosotros. Encogí mis hombros.

"No hice mucho, salvo extrañarte."

"Créeme, conozco el sentimiento," dijo casi en un susurro.

Sonreí mientras apretó mi mano.

"Estuve haciendo más preparativos para la boda con Alice," dije. ¿Acababa de fruncir el seño? "Y ella se alegró de que no estuvieras alrededor para distraerme. Trabajé el viernes donde Newton." Me encogí de hombro de nuevo. "Eso es todo, realmente."

El hecho de que Alice podía ver la boda todavía estaba siendo un gran alivio.

Edward nos llevo justo a las afueras de la ciudad y por una estrecha carretera lateral. Nunca había venido aquí antes. Bordeó el bosque, no había edificios. Después de una corta distancia, no muy lejos de la carretera principal, se detuvo. Apretándome la mano me miró a los ojos. Una expresión cruzo rápidamente su cara y no pude identificarla. Casi parecía como, ¿miedo?

"Eres tan hermosa, Bella." Susurró mientras sus largos dedos metían un mechón perdido de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Su mano se quedo allí por un momento, apenas tocando la piel de mi cuello, mientras sus ojos se fundían con los míos. Un escalofrió de placer me recorrió antes de que quitara su mano. Respiró hondo.

"Ven a dar un paseo conmigo"

De repente, mi corazón se hundió y sentí como un agujero fue abierto en mi pecho. Recordé la última vez que me pidió que fuera a dar un paseo como este. Sentí que dejaba de respirar y podía sentir el color escurrirse de mi cara. Él _estaba_ dejándome y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Inmediatamente, él lo entendió. El horror cruzó su rostro y sus ojos brillaron mientras me agarró las manos, fuerte con las suyas.

"No, Bella, no voy a ninguna parte. Yo no me voy. Voy a estar aquí durante el tiempo que me quieras." Su voz era dura y certera, sus ojos sosteniendo los míos.

El alivio me recorrió. Él no iba a ninguna parte. Pero alguna cosa estaba pasando. Respiré hondo y probé una sonrisa. Edward sonrió de vuelta, sus ojos calmados mientras lo hizo. Me acerqué y lo besé suavemente en los labios y esta vez no se apartó. El beso era suave y tierno y pude sentir el amor en él. Muy pronto se alejó y suspiré. Un segundo después estaba abriendo mi puerta y ayudándome a salir. Él no se puso detrás de mi como esperaba, sino que me cogió de la mano mientras caminábamos un corto camino en los arboles. Había un pequeño claro y Edward me señaló que me sentara en un árbol caído que estaba allí, listo para actuar como un banco de musgo. Aunque el bosque era espeso alrededor de nosotros aun podía ver mi camioneta en la carretera.

A mi lado Edward se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos. Me tomó la mano izquierda entre las suyas en el espacio entre sus rodillas. Esperé a que comenzara. Después de un momento de silencio y una respiración, habló, siempre mirando el suelo mientras frotaba sus pulgares sobre mi mano.

"El miércoles por la tarde recibí un mensaje de los abogados que manejan mis bienes. Alguien estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto conmigo."

Se detuvo ahora y mirando el suelo, todavía acariciando mis mano con el pulgar. Levanté mi otra mano y tomé su cara. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, acariciando mi palma. Era casi como si mi tacto aliviaba algún dolor. Pero luego volvió la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto.

Puse mi mano en mi regazo "¿Qué era, Edward?" Tenía curiosidad. No mucha gente fuera de Forks sabía que existían los Cullen. Él suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente. No fue un suspiro de consuelo o alivio. Este era un suspiro de resignación.

"Antes de que te lo diga, primero necesito explicar algo de mi tiempo humano."

Apretó mi mano más fuerte entre las de él y se volvió a mirarme. Sentí una descarga atravesarme. Sus ojos e_staban_ asustados. Mucho, mucho miedo. Yo quería tirar mis brazos alrededor de él y decirle que lo que fuera no importaba. Si le estaba causando tanto dolor, que no me dijera. Pero yo tenía la sensación de que no ayudaría. Él tenía que decirme, y necesitaba que le escuchara y entendería. Y lo haría. Fuese lo que fuese.

"Bella, antes de te diga, por favor, entiende que te amo. _A ti _y solo a ti. Siempre. Nunca he querido a nadie más." Hizo una pausa. "Nunca lo haré." El miedo en sus ojos fue superado por una tristeza tan profunda que sentí la sacudida de nuevo.

Armé una sonrisa, aunque mi corazón martillaba. "Lo mismo digo," dije en voz baja y el sonrió débilmente antes de mirar de nuevo el suelo.

Tomó una respiración profunda y dejo caer la bomba.

"En 1918 mi padre arregló mi compromiso con la hija de un prominente abogado en Chicago."

¿Oí bien?

Me miró rápidamente. Me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar y me obligué a volver a empezar. Él apartó su mirada una vez más, su agarre en mi mano se apretó, como para que yo no huyera. Tragué.

"¿Compromiso? ¿Quieres decir, como, nuestro compromiso? ¿Compromiso para casarse, comprometido?" Mi voz se elevó por el shock. Él asintió lentamente.

"Se llamaba Lucy Catterall. Nuestras familias se conocían desde hacía algunos años y en ese entonces no era extraño los acuerdos para hacerlo. De hecho era bastante común." Se detuvo una vez mas, dándome tiempo para dejar que cayese, supuse.

"¿Estuviste de acuerdo?"

"Al principio no. Mi único objetivo entonces era convertirme en un soldado. No estaba muy lejos de los 18 años y lo único que quería era ir a la guerra."

Se detuvo de nuevo y me miró.

"¿Bella?" Me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar otra vez y rápidamente tome un respiro, raspando en mi garganta.

"¿La amabas?"

"¡No!" Casi grito la palabra. Luego, mas tranquilo, "No, solo te he amado a ti, ¿recuerdas?" Sonrió mas tranquilo. Asentí. "Ella era…un 'buen partido' fue como mi padre lo expreso. Nuestras familias eran amigas, nos movíamos en los mismos círculos sociales. En aquellos días, eso era suficiente." Suspiró. "No, yo no la amaba y estoy bastante seguro de que ella no me amaba."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo estuviste de acuerdo?" lo arrastré.

"Discutí con mis padres al respecto." La comisura de sus labios tembló en un atisbo de sonrisa. "Les dije que sí y que cuando me casara, sería por amor, y con alguien de mi propia elección." Me miró y su sonrisa creció y sus asustados ojos se suavizaron antes de mirar el suelo nuevamente. "Pero mi padre se burlaba de mi romanticismo. Al final, llegue a un acuerdo con él. Me casaría con Lucy, pero solo después de que hubiera regresado de la guerra. Mi madre estaba molesta. Creo que ella había esperado que el compromiso redirigiera mi atención lejos de la guerra…y me quedase en casa."

Edward se quedo en silencio, dejándome digerir toda esta nueva información, pero sus manos estaban apretadas a la mía. Me di cuenta de que tenía que ver esto racionalmente. Esto fue antes, muuucho antes, a que yo naciera. Esta chica, Lucy, ni siquiera estaba viva ahora. ¿Lo estaba? Tome unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Edward estaba esperando que hablara.

"¿Ella sigue viva?"

El negó. "No. Murió en 1987."

Asentí.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes, Edward?"

El dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

"Con toda honestidad, Bella, hasta el pasado miércoles no había pensado en Lucy Catterall en mas de ochenta años." Hizo una pausa y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era suave y llena de una nueva emoción.

"Cuando vamos a través de la transformación, nuestros recuerdos humanos se desvanecen. Tenemos que trabajar para mantener las cosas que queremos recordar. Todavía tengo algunos recuerdos claros de mi tiempo humano; mi madre tocando piano, ir a los juegos de beisbol con mi padre, pero estas eran cosa que yo quería recordar. Significaban algo para mí. Otros recuerdos se desvanecieron y desaparecieron. Lleva un gran esfuerzo tratar de traerlos, si alguna vez son necesarios."

Asentí. "¿Cómo era ella?"

Edward frunció el ceño, su cara se contrajo en concentración.

"Ella era pequeña, rubia. Reía mucho." Se encogió de hombros. "Era agradable. No recuerdo que hubiera mucha profundidad. Más allá de las sutilezas sociales, no recuero más de una o dos conversaciones con ella." Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en mí a decir esto, antes de mirar lejos otra vez. Cambió de posición en donde estaba sentado.

Miré mi mano en las suyas y mis ojos se centraron en el anillo de diamantes en mi tercer dedo. Mi corazón se apretó.

"¿Ella usaba este anillo?"

"No. Mi madre todavía lo llevaba entonces." Acarició las piedras con su pulgar y frunció en ceño. "Ni siquiera se si Lucy tenía un anillo. Mi padre lo habría organizado si no lo tuvo."

Asentí y otra pegunta vino a mí.

"¿Se lo propusiste a ella?" mi mente nado a la memoria de Edward sobre su rodilla delante mi, pidiéndome que fuera su esposa.

"No. Fue una negociación entre las familias. Nunca le hice la pregunta." Su aterciopelada voz era firme. Más bajo agregó, "Tu eres la única mujer a la que le he pedido ser mi esposa."

Asentí otra vez.

"Entonces, ¿esto ocurrió mucho antes de que enfermaras?"

Negó.

"No, solo cerca de un mes antes. Hubo una celebración. Una cena fue planeada – Supongo que podrías llamarla fiesta de compromiso…" Se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento. "Mucha de la sociedad de Chicago fue invitada. No recuerdo mucho acerca de la fiesta realmente, pero recuerdo estar entado en una larga mesa y estar aburrido." De pronto dio una breve carcajada. "Sirvieron pollo."

"¿Qué?"

"Pollo. Ese fue el plato principal. Nunca me gustó y recuerdo que pensé que esa era otra señal de que el todo lo del compromiso estaba mal."

Sonreí a su súbita memoria y luego un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza.

"¿Te gusta el pollo ahora?"

Se estremeció un poco y sacudió su cabeza. "No me gustaba entonces, no me gusta ahora."

"¿Por qué?" El pollo era uno de mis favoritos.

"No puedo recordar específicamente porque no me gustaba cuando era humano, pero ahora, la sangre es delgada y acuosa, y podrías comer una granja entera y estar ni cerca de satisfecho. Un simple pollo sería como comer un tic- tac" (nt: dulce de menta)

"Oh."

"Y además de eso, las plumas se atascan en los dientes." Me lanzó una sonrisa y reí.

Muy bien, aunque esto fue una sorpresa total, saber que no era la primera novia de Edward, no parecía tan malo. No la había amado. En realidad nunca se casó, diablos, él nunca se lo propuso. Estaba empezando a sentir pena por él, que había sido obligado a soportar un compromiso con alguien que no amaba.

"Entonces pollo _y_ una aburrida fiesta de compromiso – no es una buena señal, estoy de acuerdo." Le sonreí pero él no sonrió de vuelta y su ánimo cambió bastante. Se agitó de nuevo a mi lado.

"No estuve aburrido por mucho tiempo," dijo en voz baja y miró hacia otro lado.

Bueno, mis sentimientos más generosos comenzaron a deslizarse. Algo pasó en la fiesta de compromiso. Y entonces algo hizo click en mi cerebro.

"¿La besaste?"

Edward se encogió incomodo y yo tomé una respiración profunda. Piensa racionalmente, Bella.

"Bueno, supongo que si estaba…comprometido, era de esperarse." Probablemente un casto beso en la mejilla, un rápido beso en los labios a lo sumo.

"Entonces, dame todos los detalles," me reí. No sabia porque estaba tratando de tomarlo a la ligera cuando dentro mi corazón se retorcía en nudos.

Suspiró otra vez. "No recuerdo mucho de la fiesta realmente. Como dije, no pensé en esto por ochenta años. No era una memoria humana que tratara de retener. Lo que he recordado ha sido a través de un gran esfuerzo y…dolor."

Alzó una de sus manos desde mí y la pasó por su pelo, volviendo inmediatamente a cerrarse alrededor de mi mano otra vez.

"Después de la cena, Lucy me preguntó si podíamos hablar en privado. La seguí escaleras arriba y estaba sorprendido cuando me llevo a su habitación. Le sugerí encontrar otro lugar para habar, porque no sería correcto para mí estar en su habitación. Creo que ella se rió y me llamó pasado de moda."

Entonces, incluso en 1918 Edward era pasado de moda.

"La seguí al interior y ella cerró la puerta detrás de mi y puso la llave…en la parte delantera de su vestido. Ella estaba usando un corsé, no iba a salir con facilidad."

Mi respiración se engancho.

"Oh, bueno, ¿ella no era tímida, entonces?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"Aparentemente no. Le pedí que abriera la puerta. Ella me dijo que tenía que conseguir la llave."

Realmente no me gustaba la forma en que esto iba. Tampoco a Edward, por su mirada de angustia en su rostro. Me di cuenta que la siguiente parte iba a doler mientras el tomó un respiro para continuar.

"De repente ella estaba encima de mi, agarrándome. Traté de empujarla sin hacerle daño. Ella dijo que quería consumar nuestra relación, o palabras con ese sentido. Ella no quería esperar hasta que volviera de la guerra – _si_ volvía, según sus propias palabras…le dije que no quería comprometer su reputación, especialmente si estaba la posibilidad de que no volvería para casarme con ella."

Podía sentir la sangre abandonar mi cara, otra vez. Mi respiración se aceleró, y sentí calor y una película pegajosa comenzar a formarse detrás de mi cuello. La sangre latía con fuerza en mis oídos, casi ahogando la voz de Edward. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas alrededor de las mías pero seguía mirando el suelo.

"Lucy comenzó a llorar. No sabía que hacer y yo estaba preocupado de que alguien la oyera. Ella no paraba de decir 'por favor Edward' una y otra vez y…sus manos estabas sobre mi." Se detuvo y dejó escapar un gemido, pasando una mano por su pelo de nuevo. "Mi corazón y mi mente ciertamente no eran de ella, pero mi adolescente cuerpo humano me traicionó."

Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo más fuerte. Sabía que Edward lo podía oír. Su expresión angustiada pasó a un nivel superior. Tomé una respiración profunda. Estábamos torturándonos – él diciéndome esto, yo tratando de adivinar lo que estaba por venir.

"Sólo dime que pasó, Edward."

Exhaló bruscamente.

"Concedí a su petición."

Tocó fondo en mi mundo. Todo empezó a girar y sentía la oscuridad arrastrándose sobre mí. Sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarme y tomé un par de respiraciones profundas, tratando de mantenerme a raya. Funcionó. Edward estaba congelado a mi lado. Yo sabía que me miraba, pero estaba concentrada en mis manos entre las suyas. Lentamente, saqué mi mano de su agarre. Él no trató de detenerme. Miré mi anillo por un momento y luego doble mis manos en mi regazo. Quería levantarme y correr, pero no confiaba en mis piernas todavía. Entonces, decidí sentarme allí, en silencio, con dignidad, mientras trataba de mantener mi control sobre el mundo. Respira. Adentro, fuera, adentro, fuera. Solo mantente respirando.

"¿Bella?"

Su voz fue un graznido.

"¿Tuviste sexo con ella, entonces?" Mi voz era plana.

Gimió de nuevo y sin mirarlo directamente, podía ver que había enterrado su cabeza en sus manos.

"Yo, más o menos, bueno,…no exactamente."

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿No exactamente?" Mi voz era dura y fuerte ahora. Sabía que lo estaba torturando aún más, pero tenía que saber la verdad ¿Qué significa _no exactamente_?

"Todo era…muy extraño. No nos desvestimos. Lucy levantó du falda, de alguna manera había desecho la mayoría de los botones de mi pantalón. Había mucha torpeza."

Su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo, los puños apretados fuertemente sobre sus rodillas.

"Las cosas habían avanzado un poco cuando Lucy de repente se puso rígida y gritó. Me dijo que me detuviera, que la estaba lastimando. _Yo_ la estaba lastimando". Se estremeció al recordarlo.

"Por supuesto que me detuve inmediatamente. Le pregunte si estaba bien y ella me dijo que si. Ella estaba llorando un poco y no sabía que hacer. Entonces ella comenzó a reír, dijo que tal vez ella no estaba lista después de todo. Luego ajustó su falda y recuperó la llave. Me la entregó y a la vez que me apresuré a abrir la puerta ella me pidió que no lo mencionara a nadie. Yo le aseguraré que no". Dejó escapar otra respiración profunda. "Estuve fuera de esa habitación y bajo las escaleras mas rápido que cualquier vampiro. Decidí esa noche que no podía seguir adelante con el matrimonio. Sabía que seria un error casarme con Lucy."

Todo estuvo tranquilo entre nosotros por largo tiempo. Mi mente extrañamente, se había quedado en blanco. Como si no pudiera procesar lo que había oído. Ausente comencé a jugar con mi anillo, deslizándolo dentro y fuera de mi dedo. La mano de Edward se acercó y tomo la mía, suavemente.

"No Bella, por favor no te lo quites," susurro.

Me sacudí, no me di cuenta como podía el interpretar la acción.

"No te voy a dejar, Edward." Dije en voz baja. "Pero solo necesito acostumbrarme a esto."

Tomé una profunda respiración. Necesitaba ser clara con lo que decía. Por supuesto que todavía lo amaba, eso nunca cambiaría, pero esto era bastante grande.

"Puedo entender lo que me has dicho. Obviamente fueron años antes de que yo naciera. Pero ese primer día juntos, cuando tú me preguntaste acerca de mis experiencias, bueno, yo estaba esperando que tú tuvieras alguna. Pero tú insinuaste que no las tenías. Y de nuevo, esa noche cuando hicimos nuestro trato, cuando me pediste casarme contigo, me dijiste que tu virtud era todo lo que te quedaba. Que eras puro como yo lo era en ese aspecto." Podría sentir la ira contrayéndose. Tomé una profunda, profunda respiración. "Me dejaste creer que nunca hubo nadie más. Me mentiste Edward y eso me ha dolido mucho mas que lo que la verdad jamás podría."

Lágrimas podrían haber caído por su rostro. Sus hombros temblaban.

"Supongo que para mi _era_ la verdad," susurró. "Cuando viniste a mi vida Bella, me cegaste de todo lo que había sido antes. Apenas podía recordar mi propio nombre cuando te conocí. Y lo dije en serio cuando dije que no había pensado Lucy desde que me convertí. Mi amistad con ella ni siquiera se registro en mi mente como vampiro." Hizo una pausa. "En realidad, Bella, nunca ha habido nadie más que tu."

Yo estaba tranquila, así que siguió hablando.

"Yo no quería a Lucy. Ni siquiera lujuria sentía por ella. No había pensado en ella en ochenta años. Lo que sucedió fue una respuesta puramente física a su toque. En verdad, apenas puedo creer que haya hecho lo que hice." Se estremeció antes de hablar otra vez.

"Me dijiste que el amor y la lujuria estaban juntos para ti, y yo ye dije que era lo mismo para mi. Y eso era cierto. Y cuando hicimos nuestro trato, yo no estaba pensando en lo sucedido con Lucy. En mi mente, eso nunca había ocurrido. Y creo que, como el intento había sido tan desastroso, como lo fue, técnicamente, seguía siendo virgen. En mi corazón, no era una mentira."

Asentí. Pude ver como pensaba en eso.

"¿Pusiste termino al compromiso, entonces?"

"Trate. Fui a discutirlo con mi padre al día siguiente, pero estaba atrapado por los negocios. Al siguiente día cayo enfermo de influenza. Mi madre y yo enfermamos poco después."

"¿Y que pasó con Lucy?"

"Tan pronto como la epidemia golpeó sus padres se alejaron a Nueva York. Después de ser convertido por Carlisle, me ayudó a ordenar mis asuntos para que pudiera heredar el patrimonio de mis padres y se enteró que Lucy se había casado con un abogado en Nueva York solo dos meses después de que enfermé. Dejé ir la memoria humana y nunca pensé en ella otra vez."

Asentí y luego dejé escapar una respiración profunda que no me había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo.

"¿Hay algo mas que debería saber, Edward?"

"Si",

Su respuesta inmediata me dejó en shock. Me miró, mi boca caía abierta. ¿Qué más podía haber?

"Que," modulé, sintiendo el pánico de nuevo. Él no hizo pausa, continuó de inmediato, como si no lo dijera, nunca podría.

"En Febrero de 1919, Lucy Catterall llevaba a mi hijo."

Todo se volvió oscuro. Me sentí mareada cuando me sentí a lo largo. En cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento y caería de bruces a la tierra. Salvo que Edward me tomaría. Edward nunca me dejaría herirme. No físicamente de todos modos. Había silencio en todo alrededor. Respiré profundo y cuadre mis hombros. Cuidadosamente me puse de pie. Podía ver a Edward preparado para cogerme, si me cayera o desmayara. Sentí como si hubiera recibido un duro golpe en mi pecho. Como si mi corazón estuviera, en realidad, físicamente herido.

"Mentiroso," mi voz era tranquila, pero difícil.

"No, te he dicho todo, Bella." Se puso de pie, lo más poco agraciado que había visto.

"Tu dijiste que apenas ocurrió. Que…_ella_…todavía era virgen. Que ambos lo eran."

"Así es," su voz era ahogada. "Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni lo que ella. Estaba mas allá de la vergüenza."

"Bueno claramente a_lgo_ pasó, Edward, porque ella tuvo a tu hijo."

"Bella…"

Comencé a avanzar hacia él y él retrocedía. Estaba realmente sorprendida cuando tropezó y cayó hacia atrás sobre el tronco de un árbol caído. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, las piernas sobre el tronco, mirándome, su expresión torturada.

Me puse sobre él, respirando con dificultad.

"Entonces explica como Lucy quedó embarazada si en realidad nada pasó." Espeté.

Las palabras de Edward fueron rápidas.

"¿Recuerdas las clases de educación sexual en segundo año?"

"¿Qué? Si, pero…" y algo vino a mi. Las vergonzosas lecciones que parecían prolongarse por tanto. La Sra. Dalton explicando acerca de la anticoncepción y la falta de fiabilidad del método de abstinencia. Como que la penetración completa no es necesaria para que se produzca embarazo. Como el esperma que escapa del chico termina haciendo el 'trabajo', por así decirlo. Como cientos de vírgenes dieron a luz bebes cada año.

"Oh. Entonces estas diciendo que fue así. Tu no, um…terminaste."

Desde su puesto sobre la tierra Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Apenas empezó." Dijo en voz baja.

Asentí, el borde de mi cólera amortiguándose, solo un poco. Edward se sentó, con cautela, se puso de pie y se volvió a mí. La vergüenza se haba sumado al miedo en sus ojos.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella."

El estaba cerca, pero no hizo ademan de tocarme. Sólo de pie, uno frente al otro.

.

.

_Hola!_

_Les presento esta hermosa historia, espero hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo. Ya ven como va el drama, y más adelante veremos como estos dos tratan de solucionar sus diferencias._

_Como ven los capítulos son muy largos, así que no podré actualizar tan seguido, de hecho este capítulo es uno de los más cortos. Agréguenlo a sus favs para que no lo pierdan de vista._

_Espero sus comentarios._

_Bye, Blueskys._


	2. Chapter 2: ¿A dónde vamos desde aquí?

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

Edward era padre de un niño con alguien más.

Una oleada de celos se impulsó a través de mí, arrestándose, poderosa y desgarradora. Nunca había pensado en niños, especialmente ya que no era una opción con Edward, Pero ahora, sabiendo que alguien le _había_ dado eso, deseaba que _yo_ hubiera sido. _Quería_ ser _yo _y deseaba haber sido _yo_ y sentía como si Lucy Catterall hubiera robado algo precioso y sagrado para mí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a construirse en mis ojos. Lágrimas por el niño que no podría tener, y que nunca me había dado cuenta quería, hasta ahora. Esta fue la fuerza y el dolor que me sorprendieron. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mí, como si pudiera romperme. Estaba herida.

Y luego otro tipo de celos fue rodeándome, sus dientes hundiéndose dentro y profundo. Él había estado tan cerca, íntimamente, con ella, y así é apenas podía abrir sus labios para mí. En algún lugar profundo en mi mente, podía oír él argumento racional – él era humano entonces, él no me conocía. Pero el argumento irracional era más fuerte. La había querido. Él no me quería.

Jadeé una fuerte respiración. Los celos, el dolor y la pena eran como un incendio forestal a través de mi cuerpo. Quemando mi alma como lo fue. No sabía como extinguir las llamas.

Espacio. Necesitaba espacio. Y necesitaba tiempo. Y entonces mi respiración se enganchó otra vez porque me di cuenta de que la otra cosa que necesitaba fue comodidad y mi comodidad siempre venía desde Edward. Pero no hoy. Me sentía como si lo hubiera perdido, como si me dejara otra vez. Me sentía enferma.

"Me voy ahora, Edward. Tengo que trabajar…como siento…esto." Mi voz era sorprendentemente tranquila teniendo en cuenta las emociones que estaban quemándome. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, arrugando mi cara para detener mis lágrimas. No lo miré cuando me volví e hice mi camino de vuelta a mi camioneta. Dijo mi nombre una vez más y su voz era agónica, pero no me siguió, por eso me sentí aliviada.

Mis piernas temblaban y me concentré en mantenerme en movimiento, una tras otra, sobre el suelo. A través de los arboles pude ver mi camioneta y empecé a avanzar más rápidamente. Tenía que llegar antes de que mis piernas, finamente cedieran. Si me desplomaba aquí sabia que él vendría y no quería eso. No en este momento. La camioneta estaba cada vez más cerca – no iba a caer.

De repente, me di cuenta de que él había esperado esto. Habíamos llegado en mi camioneta, así podría llegar de vuelta a mi casa sin él. Nos habíamos quedado cerca de la camioneta por lo que fácilmente podría encontrar el camino de vuelta, sola. Nos había llevado a un lugar en el que nunca había estado, y al que probablemente no volvería, por lo que estos recuerdos no se entrometerían en mi vida. Como de costumbre, había pensado en todo. Sus palabras hace tan solo un momento hicieron eco en mi memoria, _voy a estar aquí tanto como me quieras._

Me volví a mirar hacia atrás y mi corazón se atoró en mi garganta.

Edward estaba de rodillas. Su cuerpo desplomado hacia delante, con el rostro entre las manos. Era un hombre esperando la ejecución.

Y entonces me enfurecí de nuevo. No solo por lo que me había dicho. Estaba enojada porque no podía dejarlo. No podía caminar lejos a pesar de que quería. Me arrastre de vuelta al claro y estaba sorprendida de ver que se sobresalto.

"Edward, cómo te atreves." Su cabeza se levantó y sus ojos estaban abiertos sobre los míos. Le grite.

"Debería estar furiosa contigo."

"Bella,…"

"¡Cállate, Edward! Debería estar furiosa contigo, pero te di una mirada y no pude dejarte. Trate de ir lejos y no pude. ¡Como te atreves a hacerme esto!"

Respiraba con tanta dificultad, casi jadeaba de rabia. Todavía estaba de rodillas delante de mí. Ojos torturados, tomando todo lo que le lancé. Y entonces mis lágrimas cayeron de verdad. Primero un sollozo ahogado, luego la humedad en mis ojos, una pequeña lágrima apareció por el borde y cayó por mi mejilla. Otras la siguieron rápidamente. Edward se acerco a mí, pero levanté mi mano para detenerlo.

"No lo hagas. Solo...no." Dejó caer las manos a sus costados y se sentó sobre sus talones. Finalmente sentí mis rodillas traicionarme y me dejé caer sobre el tronco. "No me toques."

Las lágrimas caían rápidamente por mis mejillas ahora y las llamas de los celos todavía ardían profundas.

"Este es mi turno para estar furiosa," dije en voz baja mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía en sollozos.

Edward se sentó, quieto y en silencio, su cara gravada con profundo, profundo dolor, mientras yo lloraba. Nos quedamos así por algún tiempo.

"¿Bella?" su voz era vacilante, temerosa. Sacudí mi cabeza. No estaba lista todavía para hablar con él. ¿O lo era yo?

"¿Por qué no tienes sexo _conmigo_, Edward?" Lo miré directamente a los ojos – lo que fue un reto. Encontró mi mirada.

"Es una situación enteramente diferente, Bella." Habló en voz baja.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"Fuiste capaz de tener sexo con _ella_, Edward. Alguien que dices apenas conocías. Pero yo…"Pinche mi dedo en mi pecho. "Yo…la única a la que dices amar, te apartas. ¡_Una y otra vez!_" Negué, como si limpiara algo de dolor. "Quiero decir, obviamente, tu _puedes_…estar…con cualquiera, Edward. ¡Con tal que no sea yo!" Le escupí las últimas palabras.

Retrocedió.

"No, Bella."

"Exactamente. _No Bella_. Eso es lo que oigo. Tal vez debería usar faldas largas, reírme, cerrar mi habitación y esconder la llave en mi…corsé, o lo que fuera. ¿Te ayudaría?"

El dolor, los celos y la rabia fueron abrumándome y trajeron una ronda se sollozos salvaje que no podía controlar, y ni siquiera intentaba.

"Bella, por favor…" Edward se acercó a mi otra vez, su voz reflejando su tormento. Palmeé sus manos alejándolas.

"No."

Se sentó sobre sus talones de nuevo y puso su rostro entre sus manos. "Bella…" gimió. Estaba muy quieto.

Dejé los sollozos venir. No podía parar. En algún momento caí al suelo, sentada en la suciedad, apoyando mi cabeza sobre el musgo del tronco mientras mi dolor trataba de llorar fuera de mí. Después de un largo tiempo mis lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir y calmarse. Tenía la garganta áspera y mis ojos picaban. Había marcas de medias luna en mis manos donde clave mis uñas. No lo sentí siquiera. Los celos y el dolor que habían nublado mi corazón y mi mente comenzaron a aclararse, el fuego perdiendo fuerza poco a poco. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansada como para sentir nada más – no lo sabía. Cerré mis ojos.

"Le diste a ella una parte de ti que debía haber sido mío," susurré. "Mío"

Y entonces dejó ir un largo suspiro.

"Yo _soy_ tuyo, Bella."

Sentí sus dedos fríos tocar mi mano, tan gentilmente.

"No," dije en voz baja.

Instantáneamente, sus dedos se detuvieron. Abrí mis ojos. Edward se había ido.

Levante la cabeza y vi su tormenta cruzando el claro. Hacia una acumulaciones de rocas reunidas alrededor de los arboles. Él gruñía, le podía oír, y sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados. Vi como se detuvo en las rocas más cercanas. De pie, las piernas separadas a su ancho, echo su brazo atrás y le dio un puñetazo a la roca. Hubo un ensordecedor crack y una grieta abierta en la superficie del granito. Edward sacó su mano y la estrelló en la roca de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. La fuerza de cada golpe era obvia como la roca se agrietó y se derrumbó a sus pies con fuerza. A través de su camisa podía ver los músculos de su espalda mientras se contraían y tensaban con cada golpe de su puño. Otro gruñido, otro golpe. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez.

Un momento después se hizo silencio, la roca, escombros sobre el suelo. Se puso de pie, la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad. Su pecho que agitaba mientras apretaba y aflojaba sus puños una y otra vez a sus costados.

Me puse de pie. Nunca había visto a Edward perder el control así, tan enojado, y fue escalofriante. Un estremecimiento rápido me atravesó y fue el comienzo de una realización – empecé a ver lo mucho que él sufría, también.

Su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus ojos quemando mientras se volvió hacia mi cara, lentamente.

"Yo _soy_ tuyo, Bella." La emoción en su voz, en sus ojos, hizo mi respiración detenerse. "Con _todo_ lo que soy, _soy_ tuyo." Caminó a través del claro, se detuvo frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban en mí, quemándome. "Hasta que el tiempo se detenga, hasta que deje de existir. Yo. Soy. Tuyo."

Sentí algo de los celos y dolor desaparecer. Suspiré y froté mis ojos. Estaban hinchados, los parpados realmente se sentían esponjosos.

No quería decir nada, mi garganta dolía mucho, pero después de un largo momento de tal intensidad necesitaba romper el silencio.

"¿Estás seguro de que el niño era tuyo?" Mi voz era áspera.

Dejo escapar un respiro y asintió. "Así como lo digo. Todas las fechas coinciden."

Supongo que, siendo Edward, habría comprobado muy bien antes de decirme.

"Y Carlisle lo sabe, obviamente." Otro gruñido.

"¿El resto de tu familia?"

"Carlisle se ofreció a decirles cuando llegara a casa. Ellos deberían saber ahora."

Me senté de nuevo en el tronco.

"Así que todas esas cosas en educación sexual no solo eran tácticas de miedo." Di una risa y estuve sorprendida por como áspera sonaba.

Edward metió sus manos en los bolsillos y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Hablé con Carlisle tan pronto como me enteré. Sabía que cosas como estas pueden ocurrir, pero Carlisle confirmó que era enteramente posible." Tentativamente, se sentó en el árbol junto a mí.

No lo miré, sentándome en cambio en un bicho luchando por abrirse camino en la madera. ¿Por qué solo no iba alrededor en su lugar? Estúpido bicho.

"Entonces, ¿esa era la parte de tu tiempo humano del que necesitabas contarme?"

"Si."

Me frote la cara con mi brazo.

"¿Esta es la peor de tus noticias, entonces?"

"Eso creo," su voz era muy tranquila, nerviosa. Y entonces un pensamiento se me ocurrió.

"¿Sique vivo…tu hijo?"

"Si, lo está."

Respiré profundo. Ahí estaba, otra patada en los intestinos. Había pruebas de esa noche con Lucy. Prueba viviente de que Edward había estado con alguien más. Mi cabeza daba vueltas e hice un rápido cálculo mental para distraer la imagen de ellos juntos. "¿Tiene ochenta y siete?"

Edward asintió.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"George Rigby."

Tragué saliva, con fuerza. George.

Y luego otro pensamiento llegó hasta mí y tuve que luchar con los celos que surgieron de mí.

"¿Así que hay una dinastía de ti por ahí en alguna parte?" Intenté una carcajada. No funcionó.

Dudó. "Yo…yo no sé."

Eso me sorprendió. Pensé que habría tenido investigado el asunto para ahora.

"¿Por qué no lo sabes?"

Se arrodilló delante mi otra vez, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Su expresión dura, su mandíbula apretada, como si se estuviera preparando para un gran impacto.

"Acera de eso es lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. Tengo _algo_ de información, pero no toda. No quería ir más lejos con el asunto, hasta habértelo dicho. Esto nos envuelve a ambos, Bella. Al menos, espero que así sea."

Su rostro estaba implorando. Sus largos dedos estaban extendidos sobre sus piernas, enterrándolos en sus muslos. Me miró profundamente y pude ver la verdad y el amor en sus ojos. Seguía siendo el hombre que amaba. Seguía siendo mi Edward. Y él tenía miedo. No me había engañado. Las circunstancias fueron menos románticas, y, fue mucho tiempo atrás. Le creí cuando dijo que no había guardado esta particular memoria humana. Yo sabía que me amaba. Yo sabía que él me quería, como yo lo quería a él. Podía ver todo eso.

Y sabía que sería mi mundo sin él. Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Es así," dije simplemente y tendí mi mano hacia él.

La mano que llevaba su anillo.

La cabeza de Edward cayó hacia atrás y un gemido de alivio escapó de él. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante otra vez mientras extendía su mano y muy suavemente tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella. No hay palabras…no voy a pedir tu perdón, yo solo espero…," se detuvo cuando moví mi cabeza.

"¿No hay realmente nada que perdonar, lo hay Edward? No _realmente._" Mi voz sonaba tan cansada. "No es como que me hubieras engañando."

"No. Eso _nunca_ sucederá." Sus palabras fueron feroces.

"Lo sé." Acaricié con mi pulgar su muñeca. "Sé eso. Sólo me _siento_ engañada." Sus ojos cayeron y lo vi temblar. "No por ti, solo por las circunstancias, supongo."

Limpié mis ojos. ¿Podrían sentirse alguna vez normal otra vez? ¿Podría yo?

"Y sé que no recordabas a…Lucy." Su nombre se atasco un momento en mi garganta. "Creo eso." Suspire. "Yo _te_ creo."

Me miró entonces y el dolor todavía era evidente en sus ojos. Me sonrió y extendí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla. Acaricio su rostro con mi palma.

"Te amo, Bella." Susurró.

"Lo sé."

Tomó una honda respiración y se levantó de sus rodillas, viniendo a sentarse a mi lado en el tronco. A pesar de que mantenía sosteniendo mi mano dejó algo de espacio entre nosotros. No me moví para cerrarla. Estaba siendo de lo peor, pero aun me sentía destrozada. A nuestro alrededor la vida del bosque pasó. Podía oír los pájaros y el viento ocasionalmente agitando las hojas en el suelo. Todo como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si este fuera sólo un día normal.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Le pregunté después de un momento.

Edward tragó antes de contestar. "Todo depende," dijo en voz baja, pero no dio más detalles.

Puse mi mano libre bajo su barbilla e incliné su cabeza para que me mirara. Sus ojos eran negros.

"Creo que deberías cazar. Hoy."

Negó con su cabeza. "No. No ahora…"

"Realmente Edward, creo que debería ser mejor si _te_ vas ahora." Se sobresaltó.

"Quiero decir por unas pocas horas. Necesitas cazar, Edward. Las cosas parasen peores con el estómago vacío, ya sabes." Una esquina de su boca tembló ligeramente.

"¿Vas a volver a la casa y esperarme allí?" preguntó pero negué con la cabeza.

"No. Creo que me gustaría volver donde Charlie. Tú sabes, sólo estar sola por un tiempo." Volvió la mirada al suelo y arrastró sus pies sobre la tierra. Apreté su mano.

"Ha sido un shock, Edward. Para ambos, lo sé, pero haz tenido tres días teniendo tu cabeza en esto. Yo voy a necesitar algo de tiempo."

Sus labios se apretaron. "Por supuesto. Entiendo."

Seguí acariciando su muñeca con mi pulgar.

"¿Tal vez podrías venir mañana?"

Él sonrió levemente y sus ojos parecían solo un poco más tranquilos cuando me miró.

"Me gustaría eso. _Gracias._"

···/···

Me alegré de que Charlie no volviera hasta tarde. No es como que él fuera un gran conversador, pero sólo quería estar sola. Me senté en mi cama y mire alrededor de mi habitación. Todo estaba igual, pero de laguna manera no. Edward tiene un hijo. Me acurruqué en mi almohada. Siempre sería igual entre nosotros. Esta parte de su pasado estaba enterrado en nuestro presente y siempre estaría allí. Ugh. ¿Los imaginaría juntos cada vez que nos besemos? ¿Estaría el recuerdo en nuestra noche de bodas? ¿Haría él comparaciones? Tiré la almohada sobre mi cabeza y pataleé mis pies sobre el colchón.

¿Cómo otras personas tratan con sus ex novios? Me pregunté si debía hablar con alguien acerca de esto, pero mis opiniones se limitaban a…cero. Jacob era la única persona con la que sería capaz de desahogarme, sin tener que ocultar el factor vampiro, pero él me estaba evitando en algún lugar de las tierras de Canadá. Como siempre, mi corazón dio un pequeño giro en la memoria de la última vez que hablamos. Entonces me imaginada que le diría acerca de su ultimo desarrollo y tal vez fue mejor que él no estuviera aquí para hablar después de todo.

Tal vez podía llamar a Ángela. Pensé que podía decirle en torno a que Edward había tenido una novia antes de mí. ¿Cómo debería manejarlo? Pero sabía que no llamaría. No era el tipo de persona que solicita ayuda u opinión externa para mis problemas. Los revolvía por mi misma y trabajaba en ellos sola.

De pronto la casa estaba muy tranquila, muy quieta. Tenía que salir. Agarré mi bolsa, subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí fuera del pueblo.

Sólo un poco más tarde de una hora estaba en Port Angels y el cambio de escenario me estaba ayudando. Lejos de Forks, lejos de Edward, era capaz de pensar más claramente. Caminé hacia el puerto y encontré un lugar en el que podía sentarme y mirar a los barcos.

Al principio no me permití pensar en Edward. O Lucy. En lugar de eso me enfoqué en el agua, las gaviotas y el débil rayo de sol que estaba tratando de romper a través de las nubes. Los barcos, balanceándose arriba y abajo suavemente sobre el agua. El perro que ladraba, cerca del muelle. Familias jugando en el parque cercano. Niños. El hijo de Edward. Y estaba de nuevo en el comienzo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y frote mis dedos en mis adoloridas sienes. ¿Por qué no podía Edward solamente transformarme ahora, y _entonces_ podría olvidar esta memoria humana?

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho y me abracé, tratando de aliviar algo del dolor que estaba allí. Había sido una gran shock. Habíamos estado tan absortos en nuestra pequeña burbuja por tanto tiempo; creyendo que nunca había habido alguien más además de nosotros. Ahora nuestra burbuja había estallado.

Estábamos cerca de seis semanas de casarnos. No sabía si podía hacerlo. No creo que podía ponerme en pie y me comprometerme con él teniendo la memoria de Lucy flotando en medio de nosotros. ¿Qué pasa si su memoria humana es defectuosa? ¿Qué si hubo más entre ellos de lo que recordaba – o estaba dispuesto a decirme? Seis semanas era demasiado pronto. No era demasiado para dejar pasar.

Sólo quería todo quede atrás. Pasar de esto. Hacer un trato con esto y dejarlo ir por otro lado de nuevo. Quería estar en ese otro lado "Me dio risa, pensando de repente en la vieja broma de la gallina que se cruzó por la carretera. _¿Por qué Edward y Bella tiene una pelea?_ Para llegar al otro lado." Y si íbamos a legar al otro lado, primero teníamos que comenzar por cruzar la calle.

Y entonces me sentí más calmada. Íbamos a salir de esto, teníamos que hacer la partida.

···/···

Llegué de vuelta a Forks cerca de la cena. Charlie ya estaba en casa después de la pesca y cominos tranquilamente y luego, mientras se instalaba delante de la pantalla plana, subí escaleras arriba para estudiar acerca de la etiqueta de principios del siglo 20.

Pasé unas relajantes horas de la tarde en una librería de Port Angels y en la sección de segunda mano, un libro en particular llamó mi atención. Las esquinas de sus hojas se encontraban dobladas y su cobertura muy gastada, pero el titulo estaba impreso fuerte y claro, _Los Hábitos de una Buena Sociedad; Guía de modales y etiqueta para Jóvenes, Damas y Caballeros. _Había sido impreso en 1912. Pensé que podía darme alguna idea de los años humanos de Edward.

Durante las siguientes horas, me enteré que era de mala educación quitarse los guantes durante una visita. Una mujer soltera y un caballero jamás deberían estar en una habitación solos. Una pareja casada nunca debe mostrar cualquier tipo de afecto en un lugar público. Damas y caballeros no tenían permitido bailar juntos a menos que fueran presentados por un tercero. La mansedumbre y la modestia eran consideradas la mayor virtud en una mujer. Un caballero podía besar delicadamente la mano de una dama, la frente o al menos, su mejilla. Una dama jamás debe dejarse ser besada en los labios o ser tratada de este modo por un caballero que no fuera su marido. Un caballero no debe sentarse al lado de una dama que es extraña para él. Los guantes deben ser usados en todo momento cuando se baila para evitar el contacto de la piel.

La lista seguía. Las reglas eran estrictas e impecables y habían sido integradas en la educación de Edward. El comportamiento de Lucy debió haber sido un shock para él, pero su propio comportamiento aún más, pensar que él había cruzado las líneas de la propiedad social y potencialmente dañado la reputación de una joven mujer. Sentí una oleada de dolor atravesándome. No era por mí esta vez, era por Edward. Me pregunte si su autocompasión había comenzado _antes_ de que él fuera un vampiro.

Súbitamente, quería verlo. Quería empezar a cruzar la calle. El reloj me dijo que eran las 12:03 am. Demasiado tarde para salir, Charlie escucharía la camioneta y me preguntaría que estaba pasando. Pero no era demasiado tarde para que él viniera. Agarré mi teléfono y marqué. Sólo sonó una vez.

"Bella," pude escuchar el fuerte alivio en su voz.

"Um, hola," me sentí incomoda de repente.

"Es tarde. ¿Está algo mal?"

"No, yo solo…bueno, antes, cuando nos despedimos en el claro…"

"¿Si?"

"Acordaste venir mañana."

Silencio.

Trague saliva y miré el reloj de nuevo. 12:04 am. "Bueno, es mañana, Edward…"

Su teléfono se cortó. Me acosté contra mi almohada, sorprendida. ¿Qué había pasado, estábamos cortando? ¿Me colgó? Lentamente me acerqué y tomé el teléfono desde la mesilla de noche. Tal vez él no quería verme todavía.

A las 12:05 am. Edward llegó a través de la ventana de mi habitación. Su pelo revuelto por el viento, e incluso en la tenue luz de mi lámpara de noche pude ver que sus ojos eran ahora de un suave color dorado.

"¿Bella?" hablaba en voz baja, su expresión cautelosa. Le sonreí desde donde estaba sentada en la cama.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó intencionadamente y sabía que estaba sugiriendo con esa simple pregunta. Le tendí mi mano.

"Lo estaré, Edward." Uno de los lados de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa y vacilante me tomó la mano. "Estoy mejor de lo que estaba en la mañana."

Levantó sus cejas y asintió ligeramente hacia la cama, pidiendo permiso para sentarse a mi lado. Me hice a un lado y se sentó junto a mí.

"¿Buena caza?" Pregunté casualmente.

"No estuvo mal." Pasó sus dedos por el pelo. "Bella, lo sie…"

Lo detuve rápidamente. "No Edward, no más disculpas, por favor. Si vamos a trabajar en esto tenemos que dejarlo atrás. Sé que lo sientes." Bajó la cabeza y sabía que quería decirlo de nuevo.

"Pero también sé que me amas. Y sé que te amo." Su cabeza se levantó y había tanta ternura y esperanza en sus ojos cuando me miró. Sentí mi corazón saltar un poco. "Y eso es lo más importante, ¿no lo es?"

"Si," susurró.

"Por lo tanto, olvidemos las disculpas y sigamos adelante." Tomé un respiro después de mi pequeño discurso. Edward estaba mirándome atentamente.

"Sólo quiero ser claro, qué quieres decir por 'seguir adelante,'" dijo lentamente.

Mordí mi labio y salté, botas y todo.

"Creo que deberíamos averiguar porque George está buscándote."

Él tomó una lenta respiración y la dejó escapar entre sus dientes. "¿Estás segura?" preguntó.

Mi turno para una lenta respiración. "Si, estoy segura. ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo algunos documentos que los abogados me dieron. No los he mirado todos sin embargo, estaba esperando…" vaciló. "Supongo que podríamos empezar por ahí."

Asentí. "Bueno, vamos a empezar por ahí. Mañana." Su mano apretó la mía. "Voy a ser honesta Edward. Esto no será fácil. Todavía…me duele." Abrió la boca y levante mi mano para detenerlo. "Pero yo _quiero_ trabajar en esto contigo." Apreté su mano de vuelta y luego bostecé, como si una ola de pesado cansancio me golpeara. Después de la mayoría de los agotados días de mi vida, mi cuerpo estaba finalmente diciéndome que parara y ahora, repentinamente, no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Inmediatamente, Edward se puse de pie.

"Estás cansada. Me voy ahora," se volvió hacia la ventana. Dude brevemente y casi le pido que se quedara. Pero no, todavía no. Era demasiado pronto. No seria capaz de acostarme con él en mi cama sin saber si había estado de esa manera con Lucy.

"¿Te veré mañana, entonces?" pregunté en vez.

"Si, si lo deseas." Me dio una triste sonrisa.

"Lo deseo."

···/···

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza y mis ojos se sentían densos y pegajosos. El recuerdo del día anterior me inundó y un pesado nudo se asentó en mi estomago. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y la sal picó.

Me duché, vestí y comí unas tostadas y cereal antes de que Edward llegara como prometió. A pesar del nudo en mi interior me encontré a mi misma sonriendo cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi allí. Estaba segura que estaría mejor, eventualmente.

"Buenos días," dijo dándome una sonrisa, pero no se movió para besarme como normalmente haría. De alguna manera parecía más seguro de si mismo que ayer. Sus ojos seguían ansiosos.

"Hola." Extendí mi mano y de di un beso en la mejilla. Vi sus manos ir a mí, pero se detuvo y las metió en los bolsillos en su lugar.

"Entonces, ¿estás listo?" Le pregunté.

"¿Para qué?"

Tomé una profunda respiración. "Bueno, pensé que podríamos ir por esos papeles de los que hablaste anoche." Tragué saliva. Había trabajado muy duro para mantener mi voz y aun tratando de recordar porque pensé que esto era una buena idea, en primer lugar.

Edward vio mi cara cuidadosamente. "Bella, estoy más agradecido de lo que podrías saber, de que estés dispuesta a pasar por todo esto conmigo," sonrió torcidamente, "pero no tiene que ser hoy…"

Tragué y luego cuadré mis hombros.

"No, vamos a hacerlo ahora." Lo adelanté, a través de la puerta y a la puerta del Volvo.

La casa de los Cullen estaba tranquila cuando llegamos.

"Nadie está en casa." Edward explicó cuando entramos por la puerta principal. "Carlisle pensó que podía hacer las cosas más fáciles para nosotros si tuviéramos la casa para nosotros. Sin interrupciones."

"Muy atento," le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras.

"Aunque no se por cuanto tiempo pueda mantener a Alice lejos. Ella está desesperada por verte pero, también se da cuenta de que tú…nosotros…necesitamos espacio."

Estaba curiosa ahora. "¿Cómo lo tomó el resto de tu familia?"

Dejó escapar un suspiro fuerte mientras entramos a su habitación.

"Bueno, todos consternados. Alice ha sido de apoyo, y Esme. Emmett ha sido, bueno Emmett – te lo puedes imaginar. Está tratando de ser de apoyo pero honestamente, si me da otra palmada cordial en la espalda le arranco el brazo." Negó con la cabeza.

"Jasper ha sido tranquilamente comprensivo. Rosalie…ha sido vocal."

"¿Vocal?" Me senté en la cama mientras él todavía estaba en la puerta.

"¿Sabes que sus instintos maternales son muy fuertes todavía? Bueno ella está teniendo problemas para lidiar con la idea de que…" arrastró.

"Lo entiendo," le dije, salvándolo de tener que explicar. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, él todavía estaba en la puerta.

"Bueno, ¿vamos a comenzar? ¿antes de que estén de vuelta?" Yo parecía más dispuesta de lo que sentía.

Edward asintió y caminó hasta su escritorio. Abrió un cajón y sacó un gran sobre blanco. Se acercó y se subió a la cama, doblando las piernas debajo de él. Sus largos dedos tiraron de la solapa y lo abrió.

"Edward, detente." Su cabeza giró para mirarme y sus manos se congelaron en el sobre.

"No en tu cama. No creo que pueda…quiero decir, no creo que quiera estar en tu cama mientras estemos discutiendo lo de Lucy. ¿Podemos sentarnos en el sofá?"

"Por supuesto," se movió rápidamente al sofá de cuero negro, que había sido empujado en contra de los estantes y me uní a él allí.

Edward abrió el sobre y sacó un fajo de documentos, extendiéndolos sobre el sofá entre nosotros.

Allí estaba el correo que había recibido el miércoles, avisándole que George Rigby estaba buscando antecedentes de su padre, Edward Anthony Masen, quien se había comprometido con Lucy Catterall en 1918. Había una copia del certificado de nacimiento de George Rigby, nombrando a Jonathan Rigby como su padre. La fecha era 2 de Febrero de 1919. Había una copia del certificado de nacimiento de Edward, el cual era interesante. Y una copia del de Lucy – que no lo era. Estaba sobre él. Había también un certificado de matrimonio de Lucy con Jonathan Rigby, fechado el 31 de Agosto de 1918.

A pesar de que no eras más que copias Edward los tomaba con delicadez. Yo no toque nada.

Entonces lo vi. Una fotocopia del la notificación del compromiso, tomado de los periódicos archivados en la biblioteca de Chicago.

_**Compromiso**_

_Ellen y Albert Catterall anuncian el compromiso de su hija menor,_

_Lucy Ellen_

_Con Edward Anthony Masen,_

_Único hijo de Elizabeth y Edward Masen Sr._

Estaba allí, en blanco y negro. Pensé que iba a estar enferma.

"¿Bella?" La voz de Edward sonaba muy lejos. "Bella, podemos parar." Comenzó a meter los documentos de vuelta al sobre. Tragué, respiré y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

"Está bien, Edward."

"No," negó con su cabeza y puso el sobre encima el escritorio nuevamente.

"Edward," se detuvo y me miró. Sabía que el dolor en sus ojos emparejaba a los míos. "No va a ser mejor si sólo lo ignoramos."

Lentamente se volvió a sentar. Muy lentamente puso un gentil, apenas existente beso en mi frente.

"Eres las persona más fuerte que conozco," dijo en voz baja.

A continuación sacó un sobre más pequeño. Dentro había una carta escrita a maquina.

_Querido Señor Masen,_

_Esta carta está obligada a ser una sorpresa apara usted. Por favor, déjeme expresar desde el principio que no queremos hacer ninguna reclamación a usted o a cualquier miembro de su familia._

_Le escribo en nombre de mi abuelo, George Rigby. Él está tratando de restear a la familia de Edward Anthony Masen, quien nació en Chicago en 1901._

_Mi abuelo cree que su nacimiento pudo haber sido el resultado de un corto compromiso entre su madre Lucy Catterall Rigby, y Edward Masen en Mayo de 1918. Adjunto documentos que creemos apoyan esto._

_Mi abuelo tiene ahora 87 años y con mala salud. Su único deseo es encontrar a alguien de la familia de Edward Masen y esperanzadamente aprender un poco sobre el padre que nunca conoció._

_Cualquier ayuda o información que usted pudiera darle seria muy apreciada. _

_Saluda sinceramente._

_Rebecca Rigby._

Edward estaba completamente inmóvil, creo que no estaba respirando. Entonces me di cuenta de que sus manos temblaban, muy ligeramente.

El nudo en mi estomago apretaba, pero no era tan malo como ver el anuncio de su compromiso. Me había preparado para lo de los nietos.

"Tienes una bisnieta," susurré, tratando de mantener el temblor fuera de mi voz.

"Si," su voz era incluso más baja que la mía.

Silencio.

"Así que ahora sabemos exactamente quien, y porque, supongo."

"Si."

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté. Quería preguntarle que iba a hacer al respecto, pero era demasiado pronto. Sabia que cualquier respuesta a Rebecca Rigby tendría mucha consideración. Aparte de cualquier cosa, no podía arriesgarse a exponer lo que era.

No respondió al principio y luego muy lentamente asintió. Extendí mi mano y le di un apretón. Apretó de vuelta. Estuvimos en silencio un momento, absorbiendo esta nueva información.

"¿Hay algo más ahí dentro?" Señalé el sobre.

Exhaló bruscamente.

"Sólo esto." Inclinó el sobe y extrajo un pequeño libro, encuadernado en cuero. La palabra Diario estaba escrita en letras doradas en el frente. No podía quitar mis ojos de él.

"¿Es el…?" no pude terminar.

"El diario de Lucy. Si"

"Oh." Ese nudo en el estómago se apretó aun más. "Es el original. Me sorprende que no hayan enviado una copia."

"No se supone que lo tenga. Fue dejado en confianza con los abogados para que pudiera verlo solo en sus oficinas. Pero Carlisle los persuadió para que pudiera llevármelo." Dio una pequeña sonrisa. Podía imaginar a Carlisle deslumbrando al algún socio menor.

Ninguno de los dos se movió para abrir el pequeño libro. Estaba ahí, como una granada con el tirador pasado.

"Lo has…"

"No, no lo he leído. Hasta ahora solo he mirado los certificados de nacimiento y matrimonio." Hizo una pausa. "No se si puedo."

Comprendí lo que estaba pasando por su mente. "Estás preocupado por las cosas que puedas descubrir de ti mismo y que no quieres saber."

Me miró con alivio y asistió. "Tengo miedo, Bella. Que si…" comenzó a hablar tan rápidamente que tenia que concentrarme para escucharle. "¿Qué si no es cómo yo lo recuerdo? ¿Qué si…que si era yo quien lo había iniciado? ¿Qué si yo solo…?" se agarró la cabeza con las manos

Me moví para poner mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Se quedó muy quieto.

"Se que no lo hiciste, Edward. Ese no eres tú," dije en voz baja. "Tú nunca…"

Se incorporó de repente, sorprendiéndome con la rapidez de sus movimientos. Extendió la mano y cogió el pequeño libro. Lentamente abrió el libro y comenzamos a leer.

.

.

_Hola!_

_Y que les pareció este capítulo? Muchas emociones?_

_Pasaron muchas cosas…Bella explota, Edward se sale de control…Bella piensa, Edward pide perdón…Y además la prueba viviente de que el hijo si existe…bisnieta y todo. Que harán estos dos? Espero comentarios. Y gracias por los anteriores, no sé si la historia tuvo buena recepción, espero que si…_

_Muchos cariños a Facata, por ayudarme en algunas partes de este capítulo y con algunos que siguen…_

_Ok, bye._


	3. Chapter 3: El diario de Lucy

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

El diario comenzaba en enero de 1918. Al principio la mayoría de las entradas en el delicado y desvanecido diario de Lucy eran divagaciones insulsas sobre vestidos, chismes y fiestas y, estuve de acuerdo con Edward, ella no era exactamente profunda. Nos sumergimos en silencio a través de las cortas entradas, gracias a Dios ella no escribía todos los días y Edward no había sido mencionado en absoluto, hasta que llegamos al 3 de Abril. Me tensé a penas leí la primera línea. Luego, vi que las páginas habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente y me di cuenta que eran las manos de Edward las que temblaban. Estaba asustado. Necesitaba apoyo. Me necesitaba a mí.

Suavemente tomé el libro de sus manos y lo dejé en el sillón junto a él. Levantó la mirada y me miró sorprendido.

"¿Bella?"

"Ssh." Cuidadosamente, de forma de no tropezar y estropear el momento, me subí en su regazó y sostuve su bello rostro entre mis manos. Quería que supiera que a pesar de lo que nos dijera el diario, que yo lo amaba.

"Juntos," le dije mirando dentro de sus ojos. Se suavizaron, perdiendo parte de su ansiedad y un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios. Suavemente, se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que nuestras frentes quedaron en contacto. Cerró sus ojos al momento que giraba su rostro para besar la palma de mi mano y de sus labios salió un suave "gracias".

Después de un momento bajé mis manos poco a poco y me reacomodé, así quede cómodamente sentada en el espacio entre sus piernas con mi espalda contra su pecho. Se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Listo?" le pregunté, girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Me dio un rápido asentimiento y cogí el diario, mientras el gentilmente me rodeaba con sus brazos y me sostenía.

_3 de Abril, 1918._

_Padre esta arreglando mi compromiso con Edward Masen. Él y mamá me lo dijeron esta mañana. Los Masen son muy ricos, como nosotros, así que será un buen partido. Edward es joven, pero trabajará en la oficina de su padre mientras estudia derecho en la universidad. Padre dice que nos comprará una casa como regalo de bodas._

_Estoy tan emocionada. Por un tiempo pensé que sería la única de mis amigas que no se casaría. Sé que padre ha estado también considerando a Benjamin Grey, pero su familia no es tan acomodada como los Masens. Además, Benjamin tiene pequeños ojos de cerdito, en cambio Edward es muy apuesto- incluso cuando no habla mucho. De hecho, hay tantas chicas que admiran a Edward, que estoy segura que todas estarán celosas de mí, tan pronto como el compromiso sea anunciado. Harriet Stanley en particular. Esta siempre hablando de él y le coquetea cada vez que lo ve, pero él nunca le presta atención. Ahora que lo pienso nunca le presta atención a nadie._

_Será una gran boda, más grande que la que tuvieron Charlotte Barry y James Parker. No puedo esperar para contarle a Caroline Markham, no ha hablado de otra cosa que no sea su propia boda desde que se comprometió el mes pasado. Se casa en septiembre- tal vez Edward y yo podríamos casarnos antes de eso, eso sin duda detendría su presunción._

_No puedo esperar a decirle a Maryanne, pero Padre dijo que debemos esperar hasta aclarar algunos detalles – como la fecha._

La entrada a continuación iba en detalles sobre sus planes de boda, vestido, pastel, flores y lo aliviada que se sentía de por fin casarse.

"Parecía más interesada en la boda que en ti," dije suavemente.

Sentí a Edward asentir a mi espalda. "Debió haberlo estado. Yo era sólo un buen partido. El mundo estaba empezando a cambiar, pero el encontrar un marido adecuado y casarse seguían siendo el objetivo final de una gran cantidad de mujeres en ese tiempo. Reafirmaba su posición social."

Negué cuando di vuelta la página. No lo entendía.

_5 de Abril, 1918._

_Edward esta siendo difícil. Cree que es demasiado joven para casarse y quiere ir a la guerra en cambio. Espero que sus padres no lo permitan – se podría poner en el camino de la boda. Padre y el Sr. Masen están tratando de llegar a un acuerdo._

_Los oí hablar en el comedor esta tarde. Aparentemente el Sr. Masen insiste en que los deseos de Edward sean considerados tanto como los míos._

_10 Abril, 1918._

_Malas noticias. Edward logró su cometido e irá a la guerra. ¡Puede irse por meses, tal vez años! ¡Mis amigas irán por su segundo hijo antes de que yo me case!, le pregunté a mi padre si era demasiado tarde para considerar a Benjamin Grey – se que él no es tan rico, pero al menos estaré casada antes – pero dijo que no._

_Por lo menos ya tengo el anillo. El padre de Edward lo envió esta mañana. Es una gran perla rodeada por un montón de más pequeñas. ¡Esto significa que le puedo contar a todo el mundo!, de hecho se lo dije a Julia Wilkes esta mañana cuando nos encontramos en el parque. Aunque debo decir que estuve decepcionada por su reacción, lo primero que me pregunto no fue como sería m_i_ vestido o donde íbamos a vivir, ¡pero si acaso yo lo amaba! Me di cuenta que sus guantes estaban desgastados en el borde._

_Por lo menos Maryanne estaba emocionada por mí. Ella comprende la importancia de un buen partido. Espero que Edward no se lesione mientras está lejos. No me gustaría casarme con alguien que le faltase un ojo o una pierna o un brazo. Seguramente padre no me obligaría._

Hice un sonido de arcadas.

"¿Bella?" Edward movió su rostro para mirarme.

"No era del tipo compasivo."

"No," estuvo de acuerdo y sus abrazos apretaron a mi alrededor un poco.

_17 de Abril, 1918._

_Los Masen cenaron con nosotros esta noche. Nuestras familias pensaron que Edward y yo deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos. Aunque no veo el punto en verdad, si es que él se va. Intentó hablarme sobre libros, pero no me gusta mucho leer. Le mostré el encaje en el que estaba trabajando y fue educado y sonrió, pero no creo que estuviera verdaderamente interesado. Pero será diferente después de la boda, estoy segura. __Él tendrá que estar interesado entonces._

_Después de la cena estaban todos en la sala y mamá le preguntó a Edward si tocaría el piano para nosotros. Edward me preguntó si había una pieza de música en particular que me gustaría que él tocase para mí, lo que fue amable. Pero le dije que eligiese por sí mismo, porque prefiero bailar con la música que escucharla. Creí que se reiría, pero en lugar de eso frunció el ceño y se volvió a las teclas._

___La señora Masen estuvo muy callada toda la noche, y no me felicito por mi vestido, a pesar de que era nuevo y me venía muy bien. Pero se las arregló para sonreír cuando Edward empezó a tocar._

_23 de Abril, 1918._

_Edward vino hoy. Es tan formal, besó mi mano a pesar de saber que ahora puede besarme en la mejilla. Le sugerí que fuéramos a caminar por el parque. Sabía que Harriet Stanley estaría allí y quería que nos viera juntos. Su rostro era como una tormenta cuando nos vio, aunque trato de ocultarlo. Pasé mi brazo por el de Edward y le sonreí, pero ella no me sonrió de vuelta lo cual fue muy grosero._

_Edward no dijo mucho, así que hablé casi todo el tiempo. Él simplemente sonreía o asentía y hacia uno que otro comentario ocasional. Le pregunté porque quería ir a la guerra, si no preferiría quedarse y casarse conmigo, dijo algo acerca del mundo y experimentar… ¿qué era? Algo que no puedo recordar ahora. En realidad no estaba escuchando._

_Intenté hablar sobre la boda y sobre que flores deberíamos tener y que comida se debería servir. Esperaba que eso llamara su atención y le hiciese cambiar de opinión, pero no. Su cara quedó en blanco y me dijo si es que no era demasiado pronto para empezar a pensar en todo eso._

_El paseo se estaba volviendo aburrido, así que pensé en molestarlo. Le dije que no me gustaba su sombrero y luego comencé a reírme y salí corriendo. Esperaba que el riera también y me persiguiese por el insulto, pero el sólo sonrió y dijo que lamentaba si es que el sombrero me ofendía._

La imagen de Edward caminando del brazo de Lucy hizo que se me retorciera el corazón, pero gradualmente, mis celos estaban empezando a desaparecer un poco, siendo remplazados por un desprecio hacia Lucy que era más fuerte a cada minuto.

_1 de Mayo, 1918._

_La cena de compromiso es esta noche. Estoy tan emocionada. Usaré un vestido rosa pálido con rosas de seda alrededor de los hombros. Tendremos ostras para la entrada y pollo como plato principal. Mamá y yo hemos colocado flores alrededor de toda la sala y en las mesas. Mi anillo luce hermoso con mi vestido, es una lastima que no tendré un anillo de matrimonio por tanto tiempo, aunque tengo un plan que podría cambiar eso. Es un gran secreto. Maryanne sugirió que podría lograr que Edward se quedase y se casase conmigo ahora si tenía un bebé de él. Así que, esta noche, durante la fiesta, cuando todos estén ocupados, tengo que conseguir quedar con Edward a solas y…_

_¡Entonces él no podría ir a la guerra y podríamos casarnos enseguida! ¡Incluso antes de lo esperado! ¡Definitivamente antes que Caroline Markham! Aunque no creo que vaya a ser fácil. Edward es muy educado. Debo recordar cerrar la puerta con llave y Maryanne me ha dicho todas las formas de convencerlo. Las cosas que decir, como y donde tocarlo. ¡Funcionó para ella y Charles y ellos se casaron sólo 6 semanas más tarde! Debo admitir que estoy bastante nerviosa acerca de esto – no suena como la más atractiva de las actividades. Maryanne dijo que probablemente sea rápido, pero complicado e incómodo y debo esperar que él sea ruidoso. Debería limitarme a pensar en la boda mientras todo sucede. Supongo que sería más fácil si amase a Edward, pero no importa, al menos es apuesto._

"Oh Edward." me quede mirando a los trazos inseguros que eran la letra de Lucy. ¡Ella había planeado quedar embarazada! Traté de voltearme para mirarlo, pero su abrazo se había vuelto rígido a mí alrededor, por lo que no podía moverme. Supe en ese momento que no había nada que pudiese decir para ayudar, así que me quedé callada. Podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, así que quité una de mis manos del diario y comencé a acariciar su brazo. Lentamente, sentí como se relajaba un poco, suficiente para que yo pudiese girarme para ver su rostro.

Su mirada era oscura y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

"Me usó." Su voz era casi un siseo.

Extendí mi mano para acariciar su rostro con gentileza, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

"Estaba bastante seguro de que no me amaba," exhaló lentamente "Pero había pensado que sus avances venían de algún tipo de afecto o respeto." Se talló bruscamente el rostro. "He estado pensando en mí como un monstruo por aprovecharme de sus sentimientos, cuando sabía que yo no los correspondía".

Nos quedamos sentados por un rato, digiriendo este nuevo pedazo de información. Lucy no era el rival con el que había estado atormentándome. Ella no había amado a Edward en absoluto. Lucy había sido una mercenaria, calculadora y manipuladora. Me sentía asqueada.

Después de un momento sentí que parte de la tensión desaparecía del cuerpo de Edward y lo miré. Su mirada aún era oscura.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunte. Pasaron algunos segundos, pero luego asintió firmemente.

"¿Listo para pasar la página?"

Dudó, contorsionando su rostro en inseguridad "Er…Bella, ¿de verdad…estás segura de que quieres seguir leyendo conmigo? No tienes que hacerlo."

Sabía a lo que quería llegar. Sería capaz de oír mi corazón latiendo – diablos, _yo_ podía oírlo.

"Esta bien, Edward, de verdad," había dicho que atravesaría por esto con él y lo haría.

El aún no parecía cómodo. Puso su cabeza hacia un lado y cerró sus ojos. "Lo que quiero decir es…no puedo tener certeza de lo que estará escrito, pero si es lo que estoy esperando…no sé si _quiero_ que lo leas."

"Oh." mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró un nivel. "Um, ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo más que no me has dicho?".

"No, No, te he dicho todo lo que recuerdo. Lo hice."

"Entonces, ¿qué?"

Habló en voz baja. "Yo no creo que sería muy…agradable…para ti que leas acerca de _mí_... así." Pude ver la vergüenza en su cara.

Ayer en la mañana hubiese estado de acuerdo con él. No hubiese querido leerlo. Pero ahora, me sentía diferente. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero estaría bien.

"Juntos, ¿recuerdas?" dije firmemente y le sonreí. Sonrió tímidamente de vuelta y su mirada se volvió un poco más cálida. Apretó sus brazos a mí alrededor y me besó en la frente. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de él, y luego di vuelta la página.

_2 de Mayo, 1918._

_No creo que haya sido buena idea después de todo. Tomo un montón convencer a Edward, casi me di por vencida. Se mantuvo alejándome y no me besó. Moví mis manos sobre su pecho y la parte de atrás de su cuello, frotándome contra él, como Maryanne me dijo, pero seguía intentando liberarse de mí, estaba preocupado por mi reputación. Exigió la llave y yo pretendí dejarla caer y cuando me agache a recogerla lo toque entremedio de las piernas, como Maryanne dijo. ¡Casi atraviesa el techo! Se aparto bruscamente y su rodilla me golpeo en la barbilla, empujándome hacia el suelo. Por supuesto, él estaba inmediatamente preocupado por si me había lastimado y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama. No me dolió en verdad, pero pretendí llorar, hasta que finalmente se sentó a mi lado. Siguió disculpándose. Después de un rato me apoyé en él y le dije que lo sentía. Puso su brazo en mis hombros, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. Parecía desconfiado, pero lo permitió, así que tomé la oportunidad. Lo empujé con fuerza en el pecho y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Lo tomé por sorpresa y se golpeó el lado de la cabeza con el uno de los postes de fierro de la cama, para luego caer sobre las almohadas, creo que estaba un poco aturdido. Tomé la oportunidad y lo toqué nuevamente entre las piernas y tiré de sus pantalones tan rápidamente que creo que algunos de los botones se desprendieron en el proceso. Sabía que yo debería ir debajo, pero pensé que esta podría ser mi única oportunidad y esperaba que esta posición funcionase igual de bien. Me subí encima de él rápidamente. Maryanne había sugerido que no me pusiera mi ropa interior. Pero una vez encima de él no sabía realmente que hacer. Así que me retorcí y retorcí en torno a él, esperando a que algo sucediera. Se veía tan sorprendido, pero yo continué moviéndome y ahí fue cuando comenzó a unirse. ¡Por fin! Estaba claramente aún muy sorprendido, pero comenzó a moverse un poco y luego lo sentí, ahí. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en la boda. Era incómodo y él era más bien silencioso, ni un solo sonido, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a doler y entré en pánico. Grité que se detuviera y lo hizo. Me movió y estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, antes de que pudiera siquiera bajar mi falda. Comenzó a pedir disculpas una y otra vez. Comencé a llorar, porque todos mis planes estaban arruinados, pero creo que él pensó que estaba herida. Le pedí que no le contase esto a nadie y creo que no lo hiciese. Después de todo, si es que muere en la guerra, será difícil encontrar otro esposo si la gente cree que permito comportamientos indecorosos._

_Dejó el cuarto para darme privacidad mientras ajustaba mi falda. Cuando salí estaba esperándome al pie de las escaleras y me escoltó de vuelta a la fiesta. Su cara estaba muy seria._

Me di cuenta que había estado enterrando con mis dedos en la mano de Edward mientras leía y mis nudillos dolían al flexionarlos. Había estado conteniendo el aliento también, y ahora mi cabeza daba vueltas. Inhalé rápidamente. Me sentía enferma, tragué tratando de poner bajo control las nauseas.

La tensión se había acumulado en Edward otra vez. Su pecho se había vuelto aún más como una pared de roca, sus brazos se sentía como cables de acero.

Estaba en lo cierto, había sido difícil de leer, pero no del todo por las razones que pensé que sería. Era difícil leer sobre Edward así, había una quemadura retorciéndose en mi pecho, pero el comportamiento de Lucy me enfermaba. Ella fue vil.

"¿Edward?" Traté de voltearme para mirarlo, pero flexionó los brazos y me mantuvo en mi lugar. No hablaba. "¿Edward?"

Silencio.

"Edward, por favor, no me puedo mover." Al instante me soltó. Soltó mi mano y dejó caer los brazos. Me volví para verle la cara. No me miraba, sus ojos fijos en la pared de vidrio. Puse mi mano en su mejilla – hizo una mueca, pero no me detuvo.

"Lo siento, Bella."

"Sin disculpas, ¿recuerdas?"

Suspiró pesadamente. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, finalmente fijando sus ojos en los míos. Estaban tan tristes.

"Oh Edward, ella fue horrible, repugnante. Yo... ugh." Traté de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía, pero no pude. Terminé simplemente sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Estás bien?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Es más que nada como yo lo recordaba. Me había olvidado de haberla empujado o golpearme la cabeza." Se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Aunque ahora entiendo la motivación detrás de esto, aunque no cambia el hecho de que lo que hice estuvo mal. En primer lugar nunca debí permitirme estar a solas con ella." Él sonrió con tristeza y tentativamente rozó con la parte de atrás de su mano por mi mejilla. Tomé su mano en la mía y la apreté.

"Es Lucy la que hizo algo malo, Edward. No creo que tuvieras muchas opciones en el asunto."

"La gente siempre tiene opciones, Bella. Debí haberme alejado."

"¡Lo intentaste! Y lo hiciste. Te alejaste cuando contaba, Edward. Te detuviste cuando te lo pidió."

Sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo a la pared de vidrio.

"Honestamente, ¿realmente crees que hay muchos chicos de diecisiete años que no cederían ante lo que ella hizo?" No se movió, sus ojos aún fijos en la ventana. "Creo que la mayoría habría cedido mucho antes de lo que tu lo hiciste, Edward. Haz leído suficientes mentes para saber eso."

¿Estaba realmente tratando de hacer que mi novio se sienta mejor por haber estado con otra? Debo realmente amar a este hombre.

"Tal vez," dijo finalmente. "Pero sigue estando mal. No la amaba." Recargó su cabeza contra el librero que se encontraba detrás, frunciendo el ceño. "No es quien yo pensaba que era. No soy quien creí que era". Cerró sus ojos y no dijo nada más, sus brazos aún estaban sueltos a cada lado. Cogí su mano y la sostuve en mi regazó, acariciando suavemente la piel en el reverso, como lo hice ese primer día en el prado. "Eres Edward", dije suavemente. La comisura de sus labios tembló ligeramente en una casi sonrisa.

Después de un rato le oí suspirar.

"Lo peor de todo esto," su voz se ahogó, "…es el dolor que te he causado."

De repente, sentí que las lágrimas formarse en la parte de atrás de mis ojos y tragué duro para tratar de detenerlas. Me había centrado tanto en Edward, en sus reacciones y sentimientos que había estado manteniendo los míos a ralla. Podía sentirlos, como comenzaban a aflorar.

"Tan pronto me enteré de George, mis pensamientos sólo eran sobre como decírtelo…" Respiró hondo y exhaló bruscamente, "…sabiendo que podía perderte." Sus ojos estaban aún cerrados, su rostro contorsionado por el dolor. "Y ayer, viendo lo que te hice…lo que te he hecho…simplemente no hay palabras." Bajó la cabeza, su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras "Quería _desesperadamente_, abrazarte y consolarte."

La mano que descansaba perezosamente sobre la mía se cerró en torno a mis dedos, luego apretándolos. Se me escapó una lágrima que rodo por mi mejilla.

"Fue duro," dije en voz baja. La lágrima cayó y aterrizo en su piel. La limpió.

"Y sin embargo, te quedaste conmigo," dijo. Levantó su cabeza y una mirada llena de asombro lleno sus ojos. "Y ahora, hoy, me has dado fuerza y consuelo, aún cuando te he hecho tanto daño. Eres más fuerte de lo que creí posible." Un par más de lágrimas cayeron en mi mano. Antes de que pudiera limpiarlas, Edward llevó mi mano hasta sus labios y la besó hasta hacerlas desaparecer. "¿Me dejarías abrazarte?"

Su voz era nerviosa y sabía a que se refería - ¿estaba lista para abrirme a él de nuevo? ¿Lo dejaría darme el consuelo que hasta ahora no le había permitido? Mis labios comenzaron a temblar, mientras soltaba mis manos de las suyas y ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Sí," dije.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me empujaron suavemente contra su pecho. Mi cara encontró un lugar en el hueco de su cuello y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente. Una de sus manos frotaba mi espalda, dándome largas y tranquilizantes caricias, una y otra vez. Su otra mano estaba enrollada en mi cabello, sus dedos moviéndose sobre mi cabeza en caricias circulares. Mi llanto no eran los sollozos salvajes del día anterior. Ahora mis lágrimas estaban dejando salir toda la tensión y ansiedad acumuladas en el último día y medio. Dejando salir la ira que sentía hacia Lucy por usarlo en la forma en que lo hizo y por entrometerse en nuestra vidas.

"Ssh, ssh," canturreó en mi oído. Su voz era tranquilizadora y podía sentir como me fusionaba con él. Él nunca _la_ sostuvo así, sus labios nunca han tocado los de _ella_. Ella nunca toco su corazón. Él era realmente _mío_.

Repentinamente, no podía estar lo suficientemente cerca, así que me apreté con más fuerza contra su pecho. Pareció entender y aumento la presión de su mano contra mi espalda. Mi llanto continúo y su cuello pronto estuvo empapado con mis lágrimas, mientras me aferraba a él. Después de unos minutos el llanto comenzó a ceder y bajé mi cabeza hasta su pecho. Acomodé mi mejilla contra él y enrollé mis brazos entorno a su cintura. Tomé un profundo y tranquilizador suspiro, para luego quedarme quieta.

El sol se había movido más alto en el cielo.

"Van a estar de regreso pronto", suspiró. Habíamos estado sentados, acurrucados el uno con el otro, desde hace algún tiempo – había perdido la cuenta de cuánto. Me senté y me limpié la cara en mi manga. Miré a Edward. Sonrió y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. Le acaricié la cara. Entonces retomé mi posición de lectura entre sus piernas y recogí el diario otra vez.

"Será mejor que terminemos, entonces," dije mientras hojeaba las páginas. Edward puso su mano sobre la mía.

"¿Seguro que quieres seguir adelante?" preguntó.

"Bueno, me imagino que ya pasamos lo peor, ¿no?".

Él asintió, pero sus cejas se habían unido al centro. "Acabemos con esto de una vez, Edward. Entonces sabremos todo lo que hay que saber y podremos seguir adelante".

Me giré y seguí leyendo.

_3 de Mayo, 1918._

_Maryanne dice que debería intentarlo de nuevo, no creo que lo haga._

Solté un bufido.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward.

"Me alegra que no lo haya intentado de nuevo. No creo que pudiera afrontarlo" Edward me dio un apretón y sentí sus labios rozar mi mejilla.

_7 de Mayo, 1918._

_Recién nos enteramos – ¡El padre de Edward está enfermo de influenza! Me pregunto que pasará con el compromiso si es que muere. _

_15 de Mayo, 1918._

_Ahora, Edward y su madre están enfermos. Su padre murió ayer. Sé que es muy triste pero me pregunto que va a pasar ahora. Esto podría cambiarlo todo._

Miré a Edward. Me dio una media sonrisa y se inclinó para voltear la página él mismo.

_20 de Mayo, 1918._

_Estoy preocupada. No tuve mi período este mes. Seguramente no pude haber quedado embarazada con lo poco que ocurrió con Edward. Tal vez estoy enferma._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Edward lo notó y comenzó a acariciar mi brazo amorosamente con sus dedos fríos.

_21 de Mayo, 1918._

_Padre fue al hospital a preguntar por Edward. La Sra. Masen murió ayer._

_Habló con un tal Dr. Cullen, quien dijo que Edward esta muy enfermo y puede que no se recupere, así que padre me a liberado de mi compromiso. Esto será un problema, si es que voy a tener un bebé._

_22 de Mayo, 1918._

_¡Nos mudaremos a Nueva York! Padre tiene la esperanza de escapar de la epidemia. Mamá y yo nos vamos mañana en tren y padre se reunirá con nosotros en una semana. Un viejo amigo de mi padre, de la escuela de derecho, Sr. Rigby, vive en Nueva York y nos quedaremos con él y su familia hasta que encontremos nuestra propia casa. Aparentemente la casa del Sr. Rigby es muy grande y muy cómoda. Los Rigby tienen un hijo __que trabaja en la oficina de su padre. Voy a extrañar a Maryanne_.

_10 de Junio, 1918._

_Padre ha recibido noticias del Dr. Cullen. Edward sobrevivió a la gripe, pero está muy débil. Como ahora no tiene familia, Edward quedara al cuidado del Dr. Cullen. Él se llevara a Edward para recuperarse._

_17 de Junio, 1918._

_Voy a tener un bebé – estoy bastante segura. No tuve ni período otra vez, mis pechos están adoloridos y tengo nauseas todo el tiempo. Esto es exactamente lo que pasó con Maryanne cuando ella estaba esperando al pequeño Michael. No estoy segura de qué hacer. Mamá está empezando a mirarme con recelo. No tiene sentido tratar de contactarme con Edward. Parezco gustarle a Jonathan Rigby._

__Tragué duro. Sentí Edward tensarse. Y entonces me sonrió mientras ambos nos movimos al mismo tiempo para frotar el brazo del otro a modo de consuelo.

_24 de Junio, 1918._

_¡Alivio! Estoy comprometida con Jonathan Rigby. Ayer me las arreglé para que él me besara en el jardín cuando el Reverendo y la Sra. Oliver estaban de visita y me aseguré de que pudieran ver, así que, por supuesto, me propuso matrimonio. Después de todo, mi reputación es muy importante. Parece muy feliz por eso. He pedido que la boda sea lo antes posible – le dije a Jonathan que no puedo esperar para ser su esposa._

_26 de Junio, 1918._

_Anoche logré meterme en la cama de Jonathan. Él se sorprendió, pero por suerte no me rechazó. Ahora hay menos posibilidades de que sospeche que el bebé no es suyo cuando llegue tan "pronto"._

_Y esta vez fue tal como lo describió Maryanne. Fue ruidoso, sucio y me dolió. Pero no fue tan rápido como me hubiera gustado._

_31 de Agosto, 1918._

_Estoy casada. La boda fue bastante pequeña, ya que se organizó a contra tiempo. Gracias al corsé mi vientre no se notó, aunque estoy segura de que mi madre se dio cuenta de la verdad. Iremos de luna de miel a Europa y estaremos fuera por un tiempo largo. Espero que pueda tener el bebé allí, y de esa manera podemos mantener en secreto el nacimiento por un tiempo. Nadie de aquí tiene por que saber la fecha de nacimiento real del bebé, ¿verdad? Nadie necesita ver el certificado de nacimiento._

_Mañana voy a escribirle a Caroline Markham y decirle todos los detalles de mi boda. Ella va a estar tan celosa. ¡Me gustaría poder estar allí para verle la cara!_

Terminó allí. Obviamente, como una mujer casada Lucy estaba demasiado ocupado para mantenerse al día con su diario.

Cerré el libro y lo puse devuelta en el sofá. Edward se quedó en silencio, sus brazos aún envueltos firmemente alrededor mío, con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

"Supongo, que Lucy logró hacer pasar al bebé como hijo de Jonathan." Titubeé un poco con la palabra 'bebé'. Me sentía mucho más fuerte sobre Lucy ahora, pero la idea de Edward teniendo un hijo seguía siendo difícil.

"Parece que sí." La voz de Edward sonó plana. Sus dedos acariciaban amorosamente los míos.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que vas a hacer?" Le pregunté, concentrándome en su pulgar, que recorría el familiar camino por el lado de mi mano y de vuelta. "Ahora que sabes exactamente por qué George está buscándote."

"Creo que…" empezó y se detuvo. "Creo que voy a ponerme en contacto con mis abogados y les pediré que le comuniquen a Rebecca Rigby que, lamentablemente, no tengo información que transmitir." Su pulgar continuó por encima de mi mano y asentí.

"Así que eso es todo, ¿entonces?" pregunté. Edward alzó su mano y puso sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, levantando mi rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

"Eso es todo," dijo, y me besó suavemente en la frente.

Se apartó de mí y rodó los ojos.

"Mi familia regresó," dijo. Nos desenredamos y Edward volvió a poner el diario y los documentos en el sobre y lo devolvió a la gaveta del escritorio. Sabía que debía devolver el diario a los abogados – pero me pregunté qué haría con los documentos.

Bajamos las escaleras de la mano. Su familia se encontraba reunida en la sala de estar, mirándonos expectantes. Estaba totalmente agotada, pero aún así pude sentir la risa brotar – se veían como si estuviesen esperando a que los números de la lotería fuesen anunciados.

Uno por uno, saludaron amablemente, casi con nerviosismo. Fue como el primer día que vine aquí.

"Hola a todos," dije.

Sabía que Edward estaba muy tenso a mi lado, probablemente no estaba seguro si es que era demasiado pronto para que yo me sintiera cómoda con demostraciones públicas de afecto por su parte. Para poner a todo el mundo fuera de su miseria quite mi mano de la de Edward y en su lugar puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me acurruque a su lado. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Sentí como dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

"¡Ah!" la mano de Esme voló a su garganta y una sonrisa radiante se instaló en su rostro.

"Ves, te lo dije," Alice saltó de arriba a abajo y luego vino hacia mí, arrojándose sobre mi con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"Cuidado, Alice," advirtió Edward.

"Es bueno verte, Bella," dijo Carlisle cálidamente, su sonrisa haciendo juego con la de Esme.

"Woo hoo," "Emmett golpeó el aire. Jasper sonrió en silencio y asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección mientras que Rosalie se quedó con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido. De repente, ella se me acercó.

"Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti," dijo sin rodeos.

"Um, bueno,…"

Una mirada de comprensión cruzó sus bellos rasgos, lo cual me sorprendió. "Sí, es, eh…" No sabía qué decir.

"Rosalie, por favor…" Oí el tono cauteloso en la voz de Edward. Los ojos de Rosalie movieron su atención bruscamente hacia él y luego volvieron a mí.

"Me alegro de que decidieras quedarte. Creo que es muy…valiente, de tu parte." Luego camino devuelta hacia el sillón, dejándose caer, para luego coger una revista.

"Um, gracias," dije no muy convencida.

Edward me llevó hacia la cocina, parecía ansioso por alejarme de todos.

"Vamos a almorzar algo", anunció. Los Cullen siempre se aseguraban de que hubiera comida en la cocina para mí.

Su familia comenzó a dispersarse y dedicarse a sus diversas actividades a excepción de Alice, que nos siguió.

"Así que Bella, sobre la boda…"

La boda. No había pensado mucho al respecto. Y no sé si podría ahora mismo.

"Um…"

"Alice, ahora no," Edward le cortó. Su voz era firme mientras agarraba un paquete de pasta.

Alice rodó los ojos. "Está bien, Edward, mira." Un destello de concentración pasó sobre su rostro, obviamente le enviaba una de sus visiones. Vi como sus hombros se relajaban y una mirada de alivio se apodero de su rostro rápidamente. Tragó saliva.

"Gracias Alice," dijo con más suavidad.

"Es el momento de lo que no estoy segura. Es solo que yo quería…"

"Pero ahora no," la interrumpió de nuevo. "Bella te hará saber cuando halla tomado alguna decisión".

Alice se encogió de hombros. Aunque ninguno me lo dijo específicamente, supuse que había visto que la boda seguía en pie, sólo no estaba segura de cuando. Me di cuenta entonces, de que si bien había pensado en posponer la boda, la idea de simplemente cancelarla jamás había cruzado por mi mente. Lo que me hizo sonreír.

Alice acercó un taburete y se sentó a mi lado, mientras Edward me hacía el almuerzo. Escuchamos, mientras con mucho entusiasmo ella nos hablaba de un viaje de compras que estaba planeando a Los Ángeles y de lo mucho que quería que yo me le uniera. Normalmente, esto no retendría mi interés por mucho tiempo, pero hoy dejé mi mente vagar con la de ella, y se sentía bien el perderme en otra cosa durante un tiempo. Estaba segura de Lucy y George volverían a preocuparme más tarde. Podía sentir los ojos de Edward sobre mí, vigilantes. Le di una sonrisa.

···/···

La patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada, cuando Edward se detuvo frente a la casa más tarde esa tarde. El ambiente era repentinamente tenso entre nosotros.

"¿Puedo verte más tarde?" Sus ojos estaban buscando mi cara. Yo sabía que deseaba poder leer mi mente en este preciso momento.

"Mm," no pude evitar el molestarlo, sólo un poco.

Frunció el ceño. "¿Es eso…un sí?"

Le sonreí. "Sí."

Dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió. "Muy bien. Um, ¿cuándo? "Su sonrisa desapareció de nuevo.

No le respondí de inmediato. Mis bromas olvidadas. ¿_Cuándo_ quería volver a verlo? ¿Esta noche, en mi habitación, o mañana? Los acontecimientos de la jornada pasaron con rapidez por mi mente y tome una decisión.

"¿Quieres venir esta noche? ¿Después de que Charlie se halla ido a la cama?" Mi corazón martillaba fuerte contra mi pecho.

Tragó saliva, con los ojos todavía fijos en los míos. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. A menos que tú no quieras…" Bromeaba de nuevo.

"No, sí quiero…sólo no quiero presionarte."

Sonreí. "No estas presionando. Así que, ¿voy a verte esta noche?"

"Sí, por favor."

Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del coche. En la puerta de entrada me despedí con la mano, mientras veía como el Volvo desaparecía por la calle.

Charlie y yo caímos en nuestra rutina habitual para las noches. Una breve discusión de las actividades del día, la cena, a continuación, deporte por televisión para él, mientras yo esperaba en mi habitación por un vampiro.

Me senté en mi cama, revisando mis CD's, tratando de encontrar algo que me dieran ganas de escuchar. Había pensado un poco más sobre el diario de Lucy. Mis celos estaban disminuyendo pero todavía me sentía furiosa cada vez que pensaba en lo que le había hecho a Edward. Respiré profundamente. Mañana Edward se pondría en contacto con sus abogados y le pondría fin a la investigación y todo esto quedaría en el pasado. Pero algo me molestaba. Ahora me preguntaba si Edward sentía curiosidad acerca de George. Después de todo, ¿no sería normal que quisiese verlo? Tal vez Edward si _quería_ verlo. Tal vez no iba a contactarse con él sólo por sus sentimientos hacia mí. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas. Decidí que había tenido suficiente de Lucy y George por un día mientras seguía rechazando un CD tras otro.

Ojalá tuviese la colección de música de Edward aquí – era enorme y estaría obligada a encontrar algo que quisiese oír. Me imaginé las cientos de pequeñas cajitas de plástico alineadas en los estantes de su habitación. En realidad, había un montón de cosas en sus estantes. Las había estado mirando hoy, mientras estábamos sentados juntos en el sofá. Había algunas pelotas de béisbol, una de ellas era roja. Había una pequeña caja de madera con bisagras de bronce que parecía muy vieja, había un maltratado trofeo. Había un montón de libros y un microscopio. ¡Había una foto de un perro! En la pared había un dibujo de veleros en el puerto y en la esquina cerca de la puerta había una colección de extraños bates de béisbol. ¿Por qué nunca le pregunté acerca de estas cosas? Las había visto en su cuarto, una y otra vez – esas cosas eran parte de quién era, obviamente significaban algo para él, y ¡nunca había preguntado por ellas! ¿Cuánto sabía realmente acerca de Edward? No me había dicho mucho sobre sus años antes de encontrarme. Pero yo no había preguntado, tampoco. Ahora, pensando en los bates, las pelotas, el dibujo, el trofeo, la caja, el microscopio y _el_ _perro_, me puse a pensar en todos esos años, todas las escuelas secundarias y universidades. ¿Qué otras cosas había hecho?

De repente la curiosidad me mataba. Sabía que era una idea estúpida, pero eso no me detuvo. Encendí el computador, fui a Internet y escribí en el cuadro de búsqueda: _Edward Cullen._

Había unos cuantos. Me desplace a través de los listados. Un artista contemporáneo en el interior de Australia, un chef galardonado en Londres, un negocio familiar de plomería en Dayton, el líder de una agencia de viajes de aventura en Nueva Zelanda. Había un montón de Edward Cullen, pero ninguno de ellos era el mío. Por supuesto. Estúpida idea. ¡Como si un vampiro fuese a tener su historia en Internet! Bufé.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, estaba a punto de apagar el computador cuando una entrada en la parte inferior de la pantalla llamó mi atención. Hice clic sobre ella.

_"¿Alguien conoce el paradero de Edward Cullen? Es como si el tipo se hubiese caído de la faz de la tierra"_

Había una foto de Edward. _Mi_ Edward. Era un foto en la que aparecían la cabeza y los hombros, el clásico estilo de las fotos de curso. Su cabello estaba peinado diferente, caía más sobre su cara. Él estaba sonriendo, pero podía decir que no lo hacía en serio.

Estaba en uno de esos sitios para reunir a viejos amigos de la escuela y organizar reuniones. Sandra Jackson y Bethany Veltman estaban tratando de organizar una reunión de la clase de 1973 del North Colchester High School en Nueva Escocia. Había comentarios sobre los detalles de la reunión, mensajes de personas que asistirían y de los que no podrían hacerlo. Y una lista, con fotos antiguas, de gente que no había localizado aún. Edward era uno de ellos. Mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho mientras me desplazaba un poco más abajo en la página.

_¿Recuerdan al bellísimo y misterioso Edward Cullen? Bueno, nadie lo ha visto o ha escuchado de él desde la graduación. Sé que a todas nosotras nos encantaría verlo en la reunión. ¡Si sabes dónde está, dinos! ¡Y hazle saber que su récord de atletismo no ha sido batido hasta el día de hoy!_

Había dos fotos más pequeñas. Una de ellas era una foto de cuerpo completo, en que llevaba puesta ropa de educación física. Me di cuenta de que nunca había visto sus piernas antes. Eran encantadoras. En la otra imagen estaba de pie debajo de un árbol al lado de un banco, con una guitarra a su lado. Oh cielos…estaba usando una camiseta de Snoopy? Me quedé boquiabierta, estaba total y completamente absorta en las imágenes frente a mí. Tan absorta, que de hecho, casi me caigo de la silla cuando oí su voz con un tono diversión detrás de mí.

"¿Bella? ¿Me estás _googleando_?"

.

.

.

_Hola!_

_¿Quién no ha googleado a Edward Cullen? Jajaja yo si!_

_Un capítulo realmente intenso… ¿Qué les parece Lucy? Una víbora? Pobre Edward fue casi abusado…_

_Este capítulo fue traducido por Facata, así que golpéenla a ella por demorar tanto, no, no lo hagan ella solo lo hace de buena onda que es. Cariños para ti._

_Mm, quiero instaurar una sección de recomendaciones de fics, que he leído y que me han gustado un montón. Va ha haber de todo, español, ingles, completos, en proceso, etc. La idea es recomendar a quienes se unen a FF y a aquellas que se les puede haber pasado alguno. Soy lectora empedernida así que quiero hacer feliz a otras lectoras._

_Muy bien aquí va el primero: "Love in My Box" por cosmoandmarvar. Estas dos chicas escriben un fic en donde Edward, todo nerd y amoroso, hackea en sitio web de la universidad de Bella con tal de poder tener algún contacto con ella luego de un encuentro en Miami. Gran parte transcurre con un formato email, pero también combina POV's y continua la historia. Gracias a este fic encontré Blood Lines, por esa razón tiene el primer lugar en esta sección. Ya está por terminar, y como ven está en inglés, anímense a leerlo._

_Muy bien, dejen sus comentarios. Si les gusta o no, si ya dejaron de odiar a Edward, por que muchas lo hacían…_

_Bueno, eso, Bye._


	4. Chapter 4: Todo sobre Edward

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

Estaba pillada.

"Um, sólo estaba mirando…cosas." Las fotos de Edward estaban en la pantalla y yo trataba de proteger el monitor con mi cuerpo mientras buscaba el botón de escape. No estaba teniendo mucho éxito, así que pensé en una distracción. "Llegas temprano. Charlie no está dormido aún." Moví mi cuerpo frente a la computadora.

"No podía esperar a verte – espero que no te importe." Sonrió tímidamente y mi corazón dio un salto.

"No, no me importa." Y no lo hacía, aunque cinco minutos más podía haber sido bueno – podía haber tenido la oportunidad de cerrar esto. Sus ojos se deslizaron desde mí hasta el monitor de atrás.

"Entonces, ¿qué has encontrado?" Tenía una sonrisa jugando en sus labios cuando indicó con la pantalla con la cabeza.

"Um…yo, nada…yo no estaba…"Me di cuenta de que la negación era inútil. Puse mis ojos, como si hiciese caso omiso de mi vergüenza. "Es unos de esos sitios de reunión. Una escuela en Nueva Escocia está invitando a los suyos. Hay imágenes…"

Cerró los ojos y pasó saliva.

"¿Bella?" Su voz era apretada.

"¿Si?"

"¿Estoy usando la camiseta de Snoopy, no?"

Repentinamente mi vergüenza se había ido a su cara, y yo estaba riéndome.

"Si," asentí y prácticamente me dejé caer sobre la mesa. "Eres tú."

Edward miró directamente a la pantalla ahora. Rodó sus ojos y dio un gemido.

"¿Qué?" le dije. "Creo que te ves lindo ¿La tienes todavía?"

"¡No!" se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza. "Fue un desafío. Y solo la usé una vez." Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, exasperado.

"¿Quién te retó?" Nos miramos uno al otro y ambos dijimos, "Emmett." reí.

"¿Puedo?" apuntó la pantalla.

Salí de la silla. Edward tomó mi lugar y después de mirar el sitio por un momento, y sacudiendo su cabeza en exceso, comenzó a escribir en el teclado.

"Estabas sosteniendo una guitarra. No sabía que tocaras." Me paré junto a él mirando sus dedos moviéndose con gracia sobre las teclas.

"Prefiero el piano, pero todos estaban tocando guitarra entonces."

"¿Eras bueno?"

Me miró y levantó una ceja. Rodé mis ojos – bien, era bueno.

"¿Y qué acerca de tu record en atletismo? Aparentemente, aún se mantiene. Tienes lindas piernas, por cierto."

Sonrió, "Gracias."

"¿Y el record de atletismo?"

"Bueno, sólo era yo tratando de demostrar un punto, realmente."

Me dejé caer sobre la cama. "¿Qué punto?" Me sentía más a gusto ahora. Lucy y George estaban escondidos, bloqueados firmemente, en el fondo de mi mente.

Se encogió de hombros. "El entrenador no tenía mucho tiempo para los estudiantes que no estaban interesados en el deporte y yo caí en esa categoría. Es aburrido practicar deportes con humanos y, obviamente, tenía que disimular mis habilidades naturales. En realidad él nunca _me_ dio un mal rato, era demasiado cauteloso conmigo por eso, pero ciertamente hizo la vida miserable para algunos otros – muy miserable. Él nos llamaba princesas." Sacudió su cabeza y dio una lenta sonrisa. "Así, un día cuando teníamos pruebas de atletismo, y había sido particularmente molesto, decidí abrirme sólo un poco y mostrarle lo que a _princesa _puede hacer."

"¡Edward!" Me sorprendí. Los Cullen eran siempre muy cuidadosos.

"Obviamente no me solté por completo. Yo sólo…fui un poco más rápido que los otros." Sonrió.

Sus largos dedos continuaron moviéndose fácilmente sobre las teclas, casi demasiado rápido para ver sus golpes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Las fotos habían desaparecido y largas líneas de dialectos – letras, números y símbolos – aparecieron a través de la negra pantalla. ¿Estaba…?

"Edward, ¿estas hackiando?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

Edward presionó una tecla final y la pantalla quedó vacía. Entonces brilló de nuevo, el sitio web reapareciendo sin sus fotos y reseñas. Pasó una mano por su pelo cuando se volvió, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, mirándome. "El internet se ha convertido en un real problema para nosotros. Nos hace más rastreables." Se levantó y se movió hasta la cama, levantando sus cejas sólo un poco, preguntándome si podía sentarse ahí. Asentí, dándome cuenta de que antes de ayer sólo se habría sentado llevándome a su regazo. Esta noche se sentó sobre la descolorida colcha cerca de mí y cruzó sus piernas debajo de él.

"Hacemos controles periódicos y eliminamos cualquier cosa que encontramos. Todos hemos tenido que adquirir conocimientos expertos de hackeo." Sonrió. "No revisamos con mucha frecuencia, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos. No quiero que alguien pregunte como Edward Cullen estaba en North Colchester High en los setentas y en Forks Hugh en el 2006. Jasper mantiene un registro de todos los sitios donde aparecemos. Le diré acerca de esto cuando llegue a casa."

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Estaba aprendiendo mucho hoy.

"Pero estoy curioso ahora, ¿Bella?" La sonrisa en sus ojos se desvaneció y fue sustituida por la cautela. "¿Por qué estabas buscándome en internet?"

"Um…" podía sentir el rubor inundando mis mejillas y bajé la mirada, encogiéndome en poco. "Creo que me he dado cuenta de que no sé muchas cosas acerca de ti."

Frunció el seño, sus cejas unidas. "Bella, te lo prometo, no hay nada más…"

"No quise decir eso," solté de pronto al ver el dolor aparecer en sus ojos. "Quiero decir, sobre los últimos ochenta y siete años." Habíamos estado sentados uno al lado del otro pero sin tocarnos. Ahora apoyé mi mano sobre su pierna. Después de un momento la cubrió cuidadosamente con la suya. Me miraba fijamente, desconcertado, y mis palabras salieron.

"Tienes un montón de cosas en tu habitación y las he visto muchas veces, pero no sé como encajan en tu vida." Sus ojos aún estaban en mí. "Digo, creo que he estado tan envuelta en…nosotros…que no pensé en averiguar acerca de _ti_."

Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por todo su rostro.

"¿Qué te gustaría saber?"

Mire nuestras manos, junto a su pierna, preguntándome por donde empezar. "¿Cuál fue tu primer auto?"

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande "Fue un Bugatti Modelo 57S Atalante Coupe, del 1937. Negro." Si voz era melancólica. "Sólo 17 se fabricaron."

"¿Qué pasó con él?"

"Sólo se desgastó. Fue difícil dejarlo ir, pero me quedé con la insignia de la parrilla delantera."

"¿Has esquiado alguna vez?"

"Si. En Austria y Finlandia."

"¿Puedes montar a caballo?"

"Los animales no se acercan a nosotros. Pero monté cuando era humano."

Asentí, pensando en más preguntas.

"¿Alguna vez has estado borracho?"

Sus cejas se alzaron y se echó a reír, claramente sorprendido con mi pregunta. "Los vampiros no se pueden emborrachar, Bella"

"¿Cómo humano?"

"Um, de hecho creo que hubo una vez." Tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando la colcha, tratando de recordar. Se rió de nuevo. "Vagamente puedo recordar algo acerca de una botella de whiskey y…éramos tres…" Sacudió su cabeza y rió otra vez. "Es demasiado confuso. No sé si es porque es una memoria humana o porque _estaba_ ebrio."

"Vamos a tener que trabajar en ese recuerdo," reí. "¿Qué pasó con la quitara?"

"Se rompió."

"¿Cómo?"

"Se puso en el camino durante un competencia de lucha libre con Emmett y Jasper."

Reí de nuevo y él se me unió. Parecía estar disfrutando mi sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

"¿Has conocido a algún famoso?"

"Conocí a Pablo Picasso en una de sus primeras exposiciones. Me gusta su trabajo"

"¿Alguien más?"

"En realidad no. No nos salimos de nuestra manera de conocer gente, Bella. Realmente, gran parte de mi tiempo lo he pasado en salas de clases o en la casa donde vivíamos."

Asentí pero continúe.

"¿Color favorito?"

Miró directamente a mis ojos, su sonrisa torcida en su rostro. "Café."

Me sentí ruborizar y miré nuestras manos otra vez.

"Mejor y peor concierto en el que has estado."

"Oh, bueno, hay varios de cada uno." Dijo, sus cejas se unieron un poco. "Pero un concierto en particular que en realidad me gusto fue Duzzy Gillespie en 1953." (nt: Trompetista, cantante y compositor estadounidense de jazz, wikipedia)

No sabía quien era, pero el nombre era familiar.

"Creo que he escuchado de él."

"Tendrías. Era un brillante músico jazz." Los dedos de su mano libre comenzaron a tocar un ritmo sobre el colchón.

"¿Y el peor?"

Arrugó su bello rosto, pensando.

"Creo que, probablemente, los Beatles en el Shea Stadium en 1965."

Mis ojos se abrieron. "¿En serio? Pensé que no te gustaba la música de los sesentas."

"No me gusta. Pero Alice quería ir. Jasper pensó que un gran número de gritos humanos podrían ser mucho para él, así que ella me convenció de ir con él. Tú sabes lo persuasiva que puede ser."

Me reí. Lo sabía.

"¿Qué tal fue?"

Hizo una ligera mueca. "En una sola palabra – ruidoso. Los gritos de los fans, quiero decir, apenas podía escuchar la música, incluso con audición de vampiro. Nos fuimos a medio concierto, estaba siendo demasiado para nosotros dos. La multitud jadeante, tantos olores en un solo lugar, tantos latidos de corazones agitados. Y yo casi en un ataque de migraña tratando de bloquear lo miles de pensamientos histéricos."

"No suena muy divertido."

"No lo fue. Y de la pisca de pensamientos que podía recoger desde el escenario, ellos tampoco estaban divirtiéndose mucho allí."

Estaba tratando de vislumbrar la imagen de Edward en un concierto de los Beatles. Estaba tratando de ver la imagen de Edward en los sesentas.

"¿Usabas pantalones anchos?" (nt: en inglés flares, en Chile se les conoce como pantalones pata de elefante, no sé como es en otro país)

"Todos usaban pantalones anchos."

"¿Llevabas flores en el pelo?" Estaba bromeando ahora, pero él miró hacia abajo y comenzó a tirar de sus jeans.

"¿Usaste?" Pregunté de nuevo. Sacudió algo de polvo invisible de su rodilla.

"¡Lo hiciste! ¡Llevabas flores en el pelo!"

"Está bien, sí. Pero sólo una vez"

"¡Oh, sólo una vez! ¡Igual que la camiseta de Snoopy! Apuesto que si abro tu armario voy a encontrar a Snoopy, collares de amor y gasa…" Ahora los dos estábamos riéndonos, tratando de ahogar nuestros sonidos para que Charlie no los escuchara. Me tiré a la cama de espaldas mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía en la imagen mental de Edward en una túnica con margaritas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estaba acostado a mi lado, riendo casi tan fuerte como yo.

"Bella, lo prometo, nunca encontraras un solo hilo de gasa en mi armario," sonrió.

"¿Así que no eras un hippy?" boqueé por aire.

"No, nunca."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué tenias flores en tu pelo?" Tuve que sofocar otro ataque de risas.

"Alice otra vez. Fuimos a una exhibición de esculturas en un parque. Ella pensaba que necesitábamos encajar."

Nuestra risa comenzó a disminuir, pero yo seguía sonriendo a la imagen mental de Edward hippy. Estábamos de espaldas, mirando nuestros rostros. Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuerte por tanto reír, pero ahora el golpeteo era por los ojos de Edward sobre los míos. Podía oírlo.

"¿Mañana me enseñas las cosas de tu habitación?" susurré.

"Sí," susurró él, sonriendo.

Hubo silencio por un momento, estábamos respirando cerca del otro. Entonces de repente se sentó.

"Charlie viene." Se movió a la ventana.

"¿Te vas?" Podía escuchar la decepción en mi voz.

"Sólo por un rato. Él quiere hablar contigo, pero no voy a tardar." Extendió su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y me apoyé en su toque. "¿Vuelvo en media hora?" fue una pregunta.

Asentí. "Media hora." Y él se había ido, justo cuando Charlie llamó a mi puerta.

"Entra." Me fui a la computadora y la apagué mientras Charlie entró. Parecía incomodo, como solía estar cuando estaba en mi habitación.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa, papá?"

Le llevó un momento. "Sólo decir buenas noches." Estaba mirando por la habitación y me preguntaba si había oído reírnos a mi y a Edward. Después de un momento se aclaró la garganta, mirando por la ventana.

"Me preguntaba… ¿está todo bien, Bella? Quiero decir, ¿con Edward?" Hablaba torpemente y luego volvió la mirada al suelo. "Simplemente…no lo he visto desde su regreso de Chicago y, tú no pareces feliz."

Me atoré. Era más perceptivo de lo que creía. Peo ¿qué le puedo decir? _Realmente papá, he descubierto a mis 18 años de edad que mi novio tiene un hijo de 87 años del que no sabía. Excepto que mi novio no tiene en realidad 18, sino que es un vampiro de 108 años. _Sí, como si realmente caminara por el pasillo de un lado a otro.

"Todo está bien, papá." Trate de darle una sonrisa confiada. "Solo estoy cansada."

Me miró por un momento mientras yo sostenía mi sonrisa en su lugar. "Bueno, si tú lo dices," dijo, yendo a la puerta. "Pero si no estás un cien porciento feliz, no es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión. Recuerda eso." Miró de nuevo el suelo y asintió. "Sólo recuérdalo."

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Lo recordaré, papá." Él asintió y dijo adiós antes de irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me levanté de la mesa y me tiré en la cama, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. No había cambiado mi opinión acerca de casarme con Edward, pero no estaba segura todavía si la boda iba a ser en la fecha prevista. Miré mi reloj – veinte minutos antes de que Edward estuviera de vuelta. Agarré mi bolso de aseo y me dirigí al baño, empujando todos los pensamientos de la boda fuera de mi mente. No tenía porque pensar en eso ahora.

El agua caliente se sentía bien en los músculos de mi cuello y espalda. Podía haberme quedado allí mucho más tiempo, pero estaba ansiosa por estar lista para cuando Edward llegara. Me lo estaba imaginando esquiando por una ladera en Austria, o escuchando jazz en un melancólico club en alguna parte. La risa ha ayudado mucho y me estaba sintiendo mejor de lo que me sentía desde que Lucy y George se estrellaron en mi vida. ¿Fue sólo hace dos días? Negué con mi cabeza y corté el agua, poniendo la toalla alrededor de mí y cruzando la sala de vuelta a mi cuarto. Abrí el cajón de la ropa cómoda y saqué el pijama azul que sabía a Edward le gustaba. Me vestí rápidamente y traté de hacer que mi cabello se viera menos como un nido de pájaros. Satisfecha de que me viera tan bien como podía, dejé a un lado el cepillo y cerré el cajón.

Al empujar el cajón vi la bolsa de tejido suelto que había dejado allí. Mi corazón dio un pequeño giro. Cogí la bolsa y vacié su contenido en mi mano, dejando que el brazalete en su interior cayera sobre mi palma con un suave _tintineo_. Lo toqué con delicadeza. El hermoso corazón de diamante, el perfectamente tallado lobo de madera. Me senté en la cama y suspiré mientras lo miraba. No lo usaba hace mucho. Ahora que sabía que el corazón no era de cristal, estaba preocupada por perderlo. Pero recordé la noche en que hice mi elección y dije adiós a Jacob Black. La noche en que una parte de mi corazón se rompió. La noche en que Edward me abrazó mientras lloraba, desconsolada, por otro hombre. Un hombre que estaba vivo, y que me amaba, y que pate de mí también lo amaba. Un hombre que me había besado con pasión y cuyo beso había regresado. Y Edward sabía todo, lo había visto todo. Lo hice pasar por eso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos. Estaba recordando como Edward me trajo de vuelta aquí esa noche y me detuvo de romper mi pulsera. Me dijo que era parte de lo que soy. Jacob era parte de lo que soy. Sabía que a Edward no le gustaba Jacob. Sabía que se sentía amenazado por él, incluso ahora. Pero él había aceptado que Jake siempre tendría una parte de mi vida. Comencé a entender la profundidad de los celos que Edward pudo haber sentido.

Tomé una respiración profunda, limpié mi cara y puse la pulsera en la bolsa. Miré alrededor de mi habitación. De repente, necesitaba aire, necesitaba estar fuera y necesitaba pensar. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente todavía por la ducha y no me detuve para tomar una chaqueta mientras corría escaleras abajo y hacia el patio trasero. Me quedé a luz de la luna, tomando grandes respiraciones mientas una realización me golpeó.

La situación de Lucy y George no era exactamente lo mismo pero de cierto modo, lo era. Y me di cuenta de que George no era más que un recordatorio de un encuentro en una habitación con Lucy. George era una parte de Edward. La sangre de Edward ya no corría a través de sus propias venas, pero lo hacía a través de George. Y mientras George viviera, mientras él tuviese familia, la línea de sangre de Edward continuaría. George era una parte de Edward, y sólo por este hecho, él no debía ser dejado de lado. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te vas a congelar." Edward estaba detrás de mí. Mis pensamientos de dispersaron por un momento.

"Ssh, estoy pensando," y levanté mi mano para que se detuviera.

Le oí murmurar algo, pero fue demasiado bajo para mí. Hubo un roce de tela y de pronto su chaqueta estaba cubriendo mis hombros, sus dedos suavemente en mis caderas.

"Podía escuchar los latidos de tu corazón desde la calle. ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

Tomé un aliento profundo. "George."

Los dedos de Edward tomaron mis caderas un poco más fuerte.

"Estaba pensando que…deberías conocerlo."

Me di vuelta para mirarlo, su cara incrédula.

"¿Qué? ¡Bella…no!" Trató de decir algo más pero tropezó con sus propias palabras. Sus manos cada vez más duras en mí.

"Escúchame, Edward…" Pero él no lo hizo.

"Bella, te he causado suficiente dolor." Estaba hablando con los dientes apretados ahora. "No voy a agregar ese dolor. No voy a arrástrate. Se acabó, no voy a ocuparme de eso." Miró hacia el suelo, moviendo la cabeza. Estaba aun sosteniéndome.

Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y esperé a que me mirara. Finalmente, lo hizo.

"Por favor escucha, Edward." Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Un momento después abrió los ojos y me miró. El dolor estaba allí de nuevo. Acaricié con mi pulgar su pómulo.

"No está terminado," dije en voz baja. "Esto no puede terminar sólo con leer el diario de Lucy." Sentí un pequeño giro en mi corazón otra vez. "Pensamos que podíamos, pero ahora, no creo que pueda."

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y volvió la cara.

"George es parte de ti, Edward. Eso lo convierte en parte de nuestras vidas."

Inclinó su cabeza. "Y pensé que podrías sentir curiosidad por él, que sería natural. Curioso por él…sus hijos y nietos." Tomé una honda respiración. "_Tus_ nietos." Dejé el aire salir. "Pero hay algo más." Su cabeza se levantó.

"George no es inmortal. Sólo tienes un tiempo limitado para conocerlo y no quiero que pases la eternidad preguntándote por él. Y _yo_ no quiero pasar la eternidad peguntándome si _tú estás_ preguntándotelo."

Estaba con el ceño fruncido y su mandíbula encajada. Me preguntaba que iba a decir. Entonces levantó una ceja, sólo un poco.

"¿La eternidad?" Reconocí la mirada que cruzó por su rostro en ese momento. El dolor ante la idea de poner fin a mi vida, combinado con la alegría de saber que nunca tendría que perderme. Había visto esa mirada mucho recientemente, cada vez que mencionaba mi transformación. Pero esta noche, mis palabras de aseguraron que quería que estuviéramos juntos para siempre.

"Si, la eternidad. No puedes escaparte de mí tan fácilmente." Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrasé fuerte. Me atrajo hacia sí, mi cuerpo presionando con el suyo.

"Entonces, ¿te reunirás con él?" Mis palabras sonaron apagados contra su pecho.

"No sé, Bella. Esto es…no quiero hacerte pasar ya por nada más…"

"Edward, yo creo que somos los suficientemente fuertes para esto, ¿no lo crees?" Y al decir las palabras supe que eran ciertas.

"Si," suspiró.

Estábamos parados a la luz de la luna, abrazados en silencio, cuando el susurro de Edward rompió el silencio.

"Lo que dijiste, acerca de preguntarme…"

Me alejé para mirarle la cara. Parecía nervioso, sin saber si debía continuar. Le sonreí y tomó aire.

"Me preguntaba, ligeramente, que tipo de hombre es."

Asentí, haciéndole saber que estaba bien que siguiera, a pesar de que sabía que tendría que escuchar mi corazón al oírle. "Me pregunto si él es un reflejo de lo que yo habría sido si hubiera llevado una vida humana." Suspiró. "Y…espero que mi indiscreción en 1918 no haya tenido un impacto negativo en el mundo. Espero que sea un buen hombre."

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos de nuevo. Mis dedos acariciaron la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras él inclinaba su cabeza.

"Tiene tu sangre es sus venas, Edward. Por supuesto que es un buen hombre."

A mis palabras, inhaló fuertemente y hundió su cara en mi pelo. "Oh, Bella." Susurró y me abrazó.

La noche era fría y me había enfriado ahora después de la ducha. Antes de que el primer temblor pudiera encontrar su camino a través de mi cuerpo, Edward se retiró de inmediato y me acomodó en sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estás helada. Te estoy llevando a la cama"

A pesar de que sabía que quería a decir, sus últimas palabras enviaron un golpe de calor a través de mi cuerpo. Me llevó hasta la casa y subió las escaleras en dos tiempos. En mi habitación suavemente pateó a puerta para cerrarla antes de dejarme gentilmente en la cama y tirando las mantas, me cubrió.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó, indicando la cama con la cabeza. Me revolví haciendo más espacio, él sacó sus zapatos y se metió bajo las sábanas conmigo. Mirando profundamente en mis ojos, cuidadosamente me abrazó contra su pecho.

"¿Esto está bien?" preguntó. Todavía parecía indeciso de tocarme, sostenerme.

Asentí, sonriendo, "Mmm." Me di cuenta de que no habíamos estado así desde que se había ido a Chicago el miércoles. Habían pasado cuatro noches sin que me sostuviera. Me acurruqué más, contenta de estar de vuelta. Le oí suspirar mientras me empujaba más cerca. Empuje a Lucy y George atrás en mi mente y los encerré, apretados.

"Y no olvides, mañana tienes que decirme acerca de las cosas en tu habitación." Hablé en un bostezo mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

"No lo he olvidado." Su voz era terciopelo en mis oídos. Sentí su frío dedo recorrer suavemente el largo de mi mandíbula.

Me acosté en sus brazos y pensé en los mucho que lo amaba, y en lo duro que fueron los últimos dos días, esta última media hora, lo había sido. Pero de una cosa estaba segura – éramos suficientemente fuertes para hacer frente a esto. Sentí el sueño comenzar a llevarme y de repente una risa escapó de mis labios.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"Snoopy." Me sentí dormir escuchando a Edward gemir.

···/···

Me agité como el primer resquicio de la luz del sol pasó por el hueco de las cortinas. Edward estaba de rodillas en el suelo junto a la cama.

"Bella," susurró. Sonreí y lo alcancé, mis ojos medio cerrados. Tomó mis manos y las besó. ¿Por qué no estaba en la cama conmigo?

"Charlie ya despertó." Asentí entendiendo adormilada. "No quería que despertaras y no me encontraras."

"¿Vas a volver?"

"Después del desayuno." Apoyó su frente con la mía y suspiró. "Te amo, Bella." Sentí una emoción pasar por mí.

"Te amo, también." Susurró.

Una brillante sonrisa iluminó su cara. Vaciló, y luego me besó suavemente en los labios. Una ola de calor comenzó en mi pecho y se extendió por mi cuerpo. Me estiré para poder echar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, justo cuando oí la puerta del cuarto de Charlie ser abierta. Edward se alejó rápidamente. Acarició mi mejilla antes de desaparecer por mi ventana.

Me quedé en la cama un poco más, recordando la noche anterior. Había averiguado mucho más de Edward, y tenía la intención de aprender más hoy. Pero habíamos dado un gran paso. Habíamos hablado acerca de conocer a su hijo. Me preguntaba como podía cambiar nuestras vidas, si decidía seguir adelante.

Estaba vestida y lista cuando Edward golpeó la puerta un par de horas más tarde.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó mientras caminábamos en la sala. Se veía tan hermoso, mi aliento atrapado en mi pecho.

"Yo debería estar preguntándote eso," sonreí mientras tomaba mi mano y me tiraba hacia fuera. "Porque tengo muchas más preguntas para ti."

···/···

Me senté, con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama de Edward. Se puso de pie cerca de la puerta, mirando alrededor de su habitación.

"Bueno, ¿qué primero?" preguntó. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban.

"Um, el microscopio." Dije.

Lo tomó desde la estantería y lo llevó hasta la cama. Lo puso en mis manos y se sentó a mi lado.

Claramente era antiguo, hecho de latón, y los cañones de los lentes eran más largos y delgados que las versiones modernas. Era muy pesado.

"Era de Carlisle," Edward comenzó. Sus piernas estaban estiradas y parecía relajado mientras de inclinó hacía atrás con sus manos sosteniéndole. "Data del 1950. Me lo dio cuando comencé mi primera carrera de medicina." Pasé mis dedos sobre los cañones de metal. "Realmente no necesitaba un microscopio, la universidad los proporcionaba. Fue puramente un gesto simbólico. Él estaba orgulloso de mí." Se encogió de hombros mientras decía las palabras, simplemente, pero podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Es hermoso," dije. Lo examiné por un momento, luego se lo entregué de nuevo a él. Lo repuso en el estante.

"¿Y ahora qué?" dijo, sonriendo. Me reí.

"Estás tan emocionado," dije.

La timidez lo venció y me dio su sonrisa torcida, encogiéndose.

"Estoy feliz de contarte," dijo. "Y estoy feliz de que quieras saber." Pasó sus largos dedos por su pelo. "Antes, yo pensaba que tal vez decirte acerca de estas cosas podrían hacer la diferencia entre nuestras edades más obvia. Pensé, tal vez, no te gustaría estar recordando eso."

"Oh, Edward," me acerqué a él. Vino a mí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. Me estiré y puse mis labios suavemente en su oreja como si fuera a besarlo.

"¿Qué pasa con la foto del perro?" susurré en su lugar.

Dio una sonrisa y se separó de mi agarre. Tomó la foto en blanco y negro desde el estante y lo llevó a la cama. Estaba en un simple, marco plateado.

"Vivíamos en los Apalaches pocos años después de mi transformación. Ya no era un recién nacido, pero todavía estaba ajustándome a lo que me había convertido." Respiró hondo. "Un día, este perro viejo sólo vagó hasta la cabaña donde vivíamos." Sonrió al recordar. "Estaba sorprendido, porque usualmente, los animales huyen de nosotros, pero este no lo hizo. Acababa de cazar, suerte para él, ninguno de nosotros sintió la tentación de…alimentarse…así que se convirtió en algo así como una macota." Edward estaba sonriendo a la memoria. "Venía y se iba, a veces no lo veíamos en varios días. Pero me gustaba que estuviera allí. Nunca tuve una mascota y me dejó darle una palmadita. Supongo que me hizo sentir menos monstruo."

El perro era lindo, de pelo corto con una oreja negra y la otra blanca. Estaba sentado, mirando fijamente a la cámara.

"¿Tenía una nombre?"

"Lo llamé Renfield," rió bajo. "Esme estaba desarrollando un interés por la fotografía en ese momento y le tomó esta foto un día."

"¿Qué pasó con él?"

Frunció el ceño. "Un oso lo atacó."

"¡Oh, no! Pobre Renfield."

Edward asintió. "Pobre Renfield. Pero lo vengué," dijo. Miré hacia arriba, perpleja.

Sonrió, "Cacé al oso."

"¡Oh!" reí, sorprendida por la casual referencia a su dieta.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó, reponiendo la imagen sobre el estante.

"Montones," miré alrededor de la habitación. "El dibujo con los botes."

Cuidadosamente Edward tomó el marco desde su gancho en la pared. No era grande, lo dejó en la cama frente a nosotros.

"Es Puerto Lyttelton en Nueva Zelanda."

"¿Nueva Zelanda?" Eso era al otro lado del mundo.

"El clima en la Isla del Sur es muy bueno para nosotros. Vivimos allí por un corto tiempo durante la década de 1940. Habíamos estado en un pequeño pueblo en Alaska, pero la gente estaba comenzando a sospechar de nosotros y estaban muy cerca de descubrir la verdad. Por lo tanto, teníamos que ir lo más lejos como fuera posible por un tiempo. Lyttelton parecía perfecto."

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y se centró en el dibujo. "Realmente me gustaba el puerto. Cada vez que quería algo de paz bajaba y miraba los botes. Me parecían tranquilizantes."

Asentí al pensar lo de hace dos días, en Port Angels, cuando me senté y vi los botes sobre el agua.

"Lo botes son buenos," agregué. "Calman."

Edward me miró, curioso. Me sentí ruborizar y señalé de nuevo el dibujo.

"¿Así que compraste este mientras estabas ahí?"

"No, yo lo dibujé."

"¿Tú lo hiciste?" Volví a mirar nuevamente los detalles de luz y sombras, suaves y oscuros trazos de carbón, la manera en que la luz, tan perfectamente representada, se reflejaba en el agua. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. "Wow, Edward, no tenía idea. Es realmente un hermoso trabajo."

Se encogió de hombros. "Gracias."

"¿Tienes otros?"

"No. Acostumbraba dibujar mucho, pero no tanto en las últimas décadas. Este es el único que conservo." Alzó una mano y sus dedos gentilmente acariciaron mi mejilla. "Pensé en dibujarte una vez, sin embargo." Podía sentir mi piel cosquillear bajo su toque. "Pero creo que no te gustaría. Pensé que te haría sentir incomoda, siendo observada." Me dio su brillante sonrisa. "No es que la necesitara para hacerlo. Podría dibujarte de memoria sin problemas. Pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle justicia a tu perfección."

Estaba perdida en sus ojos a este punto. Ellos miraban los míos, la profundidad de su amor mostrándose claramente y haciendo latir mi corazón.

"Tienes razón," susurré finalmente, dándome cuenta de cómo sonaba. "Quiero decir, acerca de sentirme incómoda, no la cosa de la perfección. Tienes razón en que me sentiría incómoda."

Se rió por lo bajo mientras se levantó de la cama y repuso el dibujo en la pared.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó.

Miré alrededor de la habitación. "Los bates y bolas."

Asintió y se acercó a la estantería y cogió una vieja, sucia pelota.

"Esta es la bola con la que mi padre y yo jugábamos a atraparla. Él me la dio con un guante para mi noveno cumpleaños. La llamé mi bola de la suerte. Dormía con ella debajo de mi almohada y nunca jugué con otra. No sé que pasó con el guante," frunció el ceño.

"Es un recuerdo fuerte para ti, ¿no?"

"Mucho," dijo, poniendo la bola en su lugar antes de tomar una segunda, vieja, sucia pelota de beisbol. Tenía un gran, negro **#1** escrito con un marcador permanente.

"Esta," sonrió. "Esta la encontré en la punta de a Torre Eiffel, una noche como parte de una carrera con Emmett y Jasper."

Mis ojos se abrieron a lo ancho. "¿Qué?"

Rió de nuevo. "Este un juego que tenemos. Comenzó en 1963 en París. Era mitad de la noche, habíamos estado en un club de jazz y dimos vueltas después, mirando las luces – las luces son muy hermosas en París. Me gustaría mostrártelas alguna vez, ¿si tú quieres?" Hizo una pausa, sonriéndome. "Como sea, Jasper encontró una vieja pelota tirada en un arroyo. La cogió y estuvo jugando con ella en sus manos y cuando nos acercamos a la Torre Eiffel, Rosalie se la quitó y la tiró aterrizando en la plataforma de observación en la cima. Luego nos desafió para ver quien era el primero en conseguirla y traerla de vuelta a la tierra. Los perdedores tenían que hacer cualquier cosa que dijera el ganador y el ganador se quedaba con la bola hasta el próximo desafío."

Mi boca estaba colgado abierta.

"¿Escalaste la Torre Eiffel?"

"Sí."

"¿Y ganaste?"

"Por supuesto," estaba sonriendo. "A pesar de que Emmett trató de tirarme cerca de la mitad del camino. Él estaba desesperado por mostrarse ante Rose." Rió y me reí con él. "Se convirtió en una especie de tradición después de eso. Cada vez que visitamos un nuevo lugar trataríamos de encontrar un reto para encontrar la pelota. No siempre es posible. Sólo lo hacemos de noche y estando seguros de que no habrán humanos alrededor. Esa primera vez en París fue realmente algo riesgoso."

Cerré los ojos, imaginando a Edward escalando la Torre Eiffel buscando una bola de béisbol.

"¿Dónde más han jugado?"

"Aparte de la Torre Eiffel hemos jugado en Kew Gardens en Londres (nt: Jardín Botánico Real), ha sido enterrada en una playa en Finlandia y arrojado en algún acantilado en la costa Escocesa. Esa fue probablemente la más difícil, tratando de encontrarla en el suelo del Mar de Norte. Hubo una vez donde Rosalie la dejó hacer desde lo alto de las Cataratas del Niágara y la última vez Alice la arrojó desde un mirador en el Gran Cañón."

Sonreía mientras rodaba la bola entre sus dedos.

"¿Siempre ganas?"

"Usualmente. Sólo perdí una. Kew Gardens. Emmett me venció." Había un ligero amargor en su tono.

"Y Emmett te retó a usar Snoopy, ¿no?" La realización me golpeó bruscamente.

Edward asintió y suspiró. "Me retó a usar la camiseta de Snoopy en el día de la fotografía en la próxima secundaría que comenzáramos."

Me reí. "¿Qué le hizo hacer a Jasper?"

"Jasper tenía comer pastel de carne y riñones." Se estremeció mientras ponía la bola de vuelta en el estante y cogió una roja.

"Esta es una pelota de cricket. Jugamos un poco cuando estábamos en Inglaterra."

Estaba rodando la pelota en la mano.

"¿Te gusta tanto como el béisbol?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Mm, en algunos casos, pero puede ser un juego muy lento. Me quedé con la pelota porque me gustaba la sensación de ella. Y es divertido para darle en la cabeza a Emmett algunas veces." Me la entregó. Era mucho más pesada que una pelota de béisbol, y mucho más dura. Su superficie era brillante y lisa.

"Y este es un bate de cricket." Se acercó a la esquina y cogió un bate viejo, era similar en longitud a un bate de béisbol, pero más plano. "Viene con el balón," se encogió de nuevo. "Los otros son, evidentemente, bates de béisbol. Son los que uso cuando jugamos. Son viejos, pero muy cómodos."

"¿Y el trofeo?"

"Lo gané en un debate la primera vez que estuve en la escuela de Alaska. Pero ahora lo tengo para la llaves de mis coches." Tomó las llaves plateadas desde su bolsillo y las dejó caer en la copa de metal. Reí. Nunca lo había notado antes.

"Qué pasa con la caja de madera," señalé donde estaba en la repisa.

"Esta," dijo levantándola y llevándola hasta mí, "pertenecía a mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre." Acaricié la madera. Era muy suave, casi como el vidrio. Era de un color rojo intenso, muy hermosa.

"Fue arquitecto en Inglaterra. Llegó a América en la década de 1830 y se instaló en Chicago. Algunos de sus edificios aun siguen en pie en la cuidad. Recuerdo a mi madre señalándolos cuando era pequeño."

Seguí corriendo mis dedos sobre la madera, fascinada por escuchar acerca de la familia antecesora de Edward.

"¿Es difícil recordar todo eso?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No realmente." Todavía estaba acariciando la tapa de la caja, tocando las bisagras de latón, la pequeña cerradura de latón con una llave chiquita. "Solo después de que me transformara, Carlisle me explicó que mis recuerdos humanos se desvanecen y que necesitaba trabajar duro para retenerlos. Me sugirió escribir las cosas que eran más importantes para mí y leerlas todos los días. Hice precisamente eso."

Se acercó y abrió a tapa de la caja. Gentilmente, sacó varias hojas de frágil, amarillento papel y con cuidado las puso en mis manos. Di un grito ahogado. Estaban escritas a mano por Edward, elegante y formal, la tinta desapareciendo por el tiempo. En la parte superior había escrito su nombre, _Edward Antho_ny _Masen, _y bajo eso…_Nací el 20 de Junio, 1901._

"Tu cumpleaños," susurré y lo miré. Sus ojos eran suaves mientras miraba el papel.

"Me pareció importante en ese entonces. Pero comprendí que mi cumpleaños no tiene el mismo significado cuando eres inmortal," dijo en voz baja. Volví a mirar la hoja.

Había escrito sobre sus padres, sus abuelos, las historias que su madre le había leído de niño, la música que había tocado, los juegos que había disfrutado con su padre, aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, un picnic familiar, los juegos de béisbol y persiguiendo carros de frutas con sus amigos, tratando de coger cualquier fruta que cayera antes de que golpeara el suelo. Había más acerca de música, regalos, conciertos, navidades.

"Todavía tengo recuerdos generales de mi vida humana, como se vivía en ese tiempo, pero estas son cosas específicas para mí que quería mantener fuertes en mi mente."

Corrí mis dedos sobre las letras, sintiendo las hendiduras en el papel.

"Después de los primeros meses los recuerdos se establecieron y no necesité leerlos más, pero ahora y entonces podría cogerlos para verlos. A veces aún lo hago, incluso ahora."

No podía quitar mis ojos de las páginas.

"¿Todos lo han hecho?"

"Carlisle debe haberlo sugerido a los demás…no sé si lo hicieron o no. Es algo bastante…personal." Se movió un poco en la cama junto a mí. "Eres la única persona a la que he mostrado esto."

No sabía que decir. Aquí estaba la vida humana de Edward resumida ante mí. Mis dedos trazaron las palabras nuevamente.

"Guardo algunas otras cosas en la caja. Puedes ver dentro si deseas." No quería dejar ir las páginas. Mis ojos se fueron sobre las palabras una vez más antes de que se las entregara. Las dobló cuidadosamente y las puso en la cama junto a mí. Tome una respiración profunda mientras metí mi mano en la caja y saqué una pequeña placa plateada. Era rectangular, aunque sus lados largos estaban curvados ligeramente. Esmaltada en rojo y escrito en plata, _Bugatti._

"¿El auto?" Estaba recordando lo que me había dicho la noche anterior. Asintió y sonrió.

Luego saqué una vieja foto con las esquinas dobladas. Era la imagen de un hombre y una mujer. Ella estaba sentada mientas él estaba de pie detrás de ella.

"Mis padres," dijo Edward simplemente. Contuve la respiración mientras miraba sus caras. Pude ver a Edward en la forma de los ojos de su madre y en la mandíbula de padre.

"¿Por qué no la tienes en la estantería?" pregunté, sin poder apartar mis ojos de ellos.

"No sé. A veces me pregunto que pensarán de mí ahora, si hubieran sabido en que me había convertido. Supongo que no querrían mirarme a la cara todos los días, sabiendo los decepcionados que podrían estar."

"Ellos nunca estarían decepcionados de ti, Edward, tú lo sabes. Te amaban."

Se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza. Con cuidado, puse la foto en sus manos. Le vi pasar los dedos sobre ella suavemente.

Su acción provocó mis lágrimas y tuve que parpadear y tragar saliva para retenerlas. Tomé una respiración y alcancé la caja mientras Edward dejó la foto cuidadosamente sobre las amarillas hojas que contaban la historia de su vida.

Metí la mano de nuevo en la caja y saqué un par de cuadrado de metal dorado con una piedra de color verde oscuro. Cada uno tenía una corta cadena de dos pequeños eslabones provenientes de la parte de atrás, enlazándola con una pequeña barra de metal.

"Gemelos," dijo en voz baja. "No habían botones en las mangas de las camisas de hombre en mis días. Usábamos estos."

"Son hermosos." Realmente lo eran.

"Mi madre me los dio para mi decimosexto cumpleaños."

Pasé los dejos sobre el diseño. "¿Qué piedra es?"

"Jade."

Sonreí. "Ella quería que combinaran con tus ojos."

Me miró, con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa.

"Yo…yo nunca había pensado en eso." Pude ver una fuerte emoción cruzar su cara. Tomó una respiración y exhaló bruscamente mientras miraba hacia los gemelos en la palma de mi mano. Suavemente los puse en la caja.

Lo último que saqué fue una tapa de una botella de refresco. Al instante, se volvió tímido de nuevo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunté riendo. Suspiró.

"Esa es la tapa de la botella que bebiste la primera vez que nos sentamos juntos en la cafetería." Dijo con rapidez.

Sabía que mi boca estaba abierta. Me dio su sonrisa torcida y de encogió de hombros.

"Oh, Edward. ¿En serio?" Estaba en su caja de cosas especiales. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él y lo besé suavemente en los labios antes de apartarme y mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba.

"Entonces, ¿he satisfecho tu curiosidad acerca de mi pasado?"

"Ni siquiera cerca, pero es un comienzo."

Me atrajo hacia él y dejó un beso en mi pelo antes de bajarse de la cama."Y tenemos la eternidad para preguntar." Añadí mientras él dejaba la caja de su abuelo en el estante.

Mis ojos vagaron por la habitación, fijándome en todos sus libros, toda su música. Había historia detrás de eso también. Miré su escritorio. Era antiguo y me pregunté si era la mesa donde él estudiaba cuando niño. Iba a preguntar cuando me di cuenta de que sobre él estaba el sobre blanco que contenía el diario de Lucy y los otros documentos. Aparté la vista, tratando de mantener a Lucy y George lejos, pero al mismo tiempo si Edward había llegado a una decisión acerca de hacer contacto. Cuando me volví para mirar a Edward, él estaba mirándome con cuidado. Sus ojos parpadearon del sobre a mí. Lentamente vino a sentarse a la cama conmigo, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

"¿Has pensado en ello?" pregunté en voz baja, centrándome en sus manos en las mías. Su pulgar acarició mi piel.

"Lo hice. Pensé ayer por la noche mientras estabas durmiendo," sonrió, "antes de que empezaras a hablar de Snoopy usando flores en sus orejas." Rodé mis ojos y sintió el flujo de sangre a través de mis mejillas. Llevó mi mano a sus labios y besó cada una de las yemas de mis dedos. "Te amo, Bella," dijo despacio, entonces vaciló antes de continuar. "Y…creo que tienes razón."

Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Tragué saliva mientras la mano Edward apretó la mía.

"Creo que debería reunirme con George, y esperaba, que estuvieras conmigo cuando lo hiciera."

.

.

.

_Chan!_

_Y que les parece todas estas cosas de Edward? En uno de los rr se imaginaban a Edward con pantalones anchos, muy bien acertaste, Edward al parecer también fue hippy._

_Cuál fue su parte favorita? La mía, la de la tapa de la botella, es que no puede ser más tierno, ahhh. Y Bella también hace una reflexión acerca del sufrimiento de Edward por la situación de Jacob, comparándolo con su sufrimiento al descubrir esta verdad. Y por último, van a conocer a George…que pasará con esta visita… eso ya para el próximo cap._

_Ahora la recomendación de fic: Mmmm, es difícil decidirse para poner uno realmente bueno. Espero este les guste. El nombre es '__In the Blink of an Eye'__ de thatwritr, traducida al español por Lilia Black como 'En un parpadeo'. En inglés está terminada, en español va en el capítulo 49, pero las actualizaciones son algo lentas. Edward nunca volvió en NM y Bella termina en silla de ruedas luego de saltar del acantilado. Bella sigue con su vida y se casa con Mark, que sufre de epilepsia. Mark muere en un accidente doméstico y allí aparece Edward, cumpliendo la promesa que le hiso a Mark. La gracia de este fic es que no es como otros, es totalmente realista y con mentes adultas, aquí no hay romance dulce, se muestra que la vida no es color de rosas. Creo que es uno de los que más me han gustado. Además está muy bien escrito. Espero lo disfruten._

_Otra cosa, la última. En dos días salgo de vacaciones y en mi casa no tendré internet, además en enero comienzo mi práctica, que durará por todo el verano, espero poder subir al menos dos cap al mes, pero no prometo mucho, espero entiendan esto, hay vida detrás de FF._

_Ahora si, me voy, mañana tengo mi último examen y ni he tomado ni el cuaderno…¿dónde estarán mis guías? XD, Bye._


	5. Chapter 5: George

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

El sol entraba por la ventana, bailando sobre a piel de Edward y enviando destellos de diamantes por toda la habitación. Él era impresionante. Me acosté a su lado en la cama, nuestros brazos alrededor del otro, sus labios moviéndose lentamente contra los míos. Mi pecho presionaba con el suyo pero mantuvo una pequeña distancia, como siempre, entre el resto de nuestros cuerpos. Traté de acercarme, esperando sentir toda la longitud de él contra mí, pero se desplazaría, moviéndose sólo un poco, siempre manteniendo el espacio. Lo sentí tensarse y sus manos me apretaron gentilmente en donde se encontraban sobre mis caderas. Estaba a punto de retirarse. Había puesto un beso más, trazando mi lengua sobre su labio inferior, cuando una mano firme me agarró del hombro. Levanté la vista, sorprendida. Lucy estaba de pie junto a mí, toda volantes, faldas y risos rubios. Estaba sonriendo cuando me empujó lejos de Edward.

"¡No!" grité y traté de apartarla pero ella era más fuerte. "¡Edward!" Traté de enfocarlo, pero no podía ver su rostro. "¡No me toques!" Le grité a Lucy de nuevo cuando me arrastró fuera de la cama y caí al suelo.

"Déjame mostrarte como se hace," dijo. La sonrisa aún permanecía en su rostro mientras ella se acercaba a Edward y se apretaba firmemente contra su cuerpo. Él no se apartó. El sueño se desvaneció cuando Lucy comenzó a gemir su nombre.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella!" la voz de Edward era distante, pero cada vez más fuerte. Abrí mis ojos a la oscuridad, acurrucándome contra los asientos de cuero del Volvo, una manta púrpura de cachemira cubriéndome. Estaba confundida, entonces recordé, que íbamos a Chicago. Íbamos a reunirnos con George.

Sacudí el sueño de mí y miré a Edward. Me estaba viendo, con el ceño fruncido, su rostro ansioso. Su mano estaba sobre mi brazo, pero la retiró rápidamente y la volvió a colocar en el volante.

"¿Mal sueño?" Su voz era cuidadosa.

"No. _Sólo_ un sueño," le contesté. No iba a explicar que mis insignificantes temores habían comenzado a manifestarse en sueños, donde dejaba su lado, a favor de Lucy. Además de ser imposible, sabía que era irracional y que alteraría a Edward. Pero él seguía mirándome.

"¿Qué pasaba?"

"Um, no puedo recordar." La mentira era inútil. Sus vampiros sentidos podían captar el rubor en la oscuridad. "¿Dónde estamos?" tratando de distraerlo ahora.

"Estamos a mitad de camino."

La carretera estaba oscura y bordeada de árboles. Parecíamos estar en medio de la nada.

Chicago estaba normalmente a un día de distancia de Forks, pero no para Edward. Habíamos salido de casa a última hora de la tarde del miércoles y conducíamos de noche, a la _velocidad de Edward,_ con las luces apagadas, por lo que llegaríamos en algún momento de la mañana del jueves. Edward había arreglado el encuentro con Rebecca y George para el jueves en la tarde.

"Debió haber sido todo un sueño." Edward estaba probando. Entonces me di cuenta, debí haber estado hablando en sueños.

"Dijiste, _No Edward, no me toques._"

La realización me golpeó. Él había entendido mal. Pensó que no lo quería.

"¡No! No, estás mal. No era a ti a quien le hablaba." Le sonreí.

"Entonces, ¿quién era? Parecías muy molesta."

Genial. Había ido derecho a eso. Y podía ver que no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Pero realmente no quería poner en voz este miedo que había estado preocupándome, como un diente adolorido, durante la última semana.

Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, pero sabía que Edward estaba muy preocupado por esta visita, y en particular, en como esto me afectaría. Él estaba preocupado de que estar cara a car con George sería demasiado, y yo terminaría finalmente dejándolo. Alice me había dicho que él había pasado los últimos dos días alternando entre cancelar todo el viaje y maravillarse en lo increíble que fue. _Él esta simplemente lleno de maravillas, _ella había dicho. _Y miedo. _No quería añadirlo a su ansiedad y estaba bastante segura de que si le contaba acerca de mis sueños con Lucy haría exactamente eso.

Al principio, cuando me enteré de lo de Lucy, yo _no había_ querido que me tocase. Estaba también herida y enojada. Y celosa. Pero ahora, habíamos estado tomando las cosas con calma, besos delicados, caricias y abrazos suaves. Me había estado dando el espacio que había necesitado y estábamos gradualmente abriendo el camino de regreso hasta donde habíamos estado…antes. Volver a donde habíamos estado contrayendo lentamente hacia la intimidad física que viene con el matrimonio. Pero a causa de esto habíamos descubierto otra intimidad, y era igual de poderosa. Edward había compartido algunos de sus sentimientos más personales y detalles de su vida conmigo en muchos aspectos, nunca habíamos estado tan cerca que en estos pocos días.

Y en verdad, ya no tenía celos de Lucy. Había leído su diario, supe como era ella. Pero una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta si ella estaría siempre entre nosotros. ¿Podría Edward recordarla cuando estaba conmigo, y estaría preguntándome si él estaba recordando? Con la visita a Chicago esa pequeña parte iba gradualmente creciendo y haciéndose fuerte y ahora se encuentra como una voz en mis sueños.

Edward estaba esperando que hablara. En un momento el volante estará en pedazos. Suspiré.

"Algunas cosas me han estado preocupando y,…creo que sueño con ellas. Por favor, mira el camino." Añadí, al ver que sus ojos habían estado en mí por un tiempo.

"Bella, no necesito mirar la carretera todo el tiempo."

"¿Por favor?" Esto sería más fácil decirlo si no me estás mirando.

Dio un suspiro exasperado y volvió su rostro al parabrisas. Sus manos estaban doblando el volante de nuevo.

"Así que, ¿me dirás que es lo que es eso que te preocupa?" Podía oír la tensión en su voz.

"Sí." Hice una pausa, tratando de reunir mis pensamientos.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Sólo dame un minuto," dije, tomando algunas respiraciones. Quería hacer esto más fácil para él y para mí. No sabía como hacerlo bien. Podía ver que todavía estaba tratando de ser paciente, pero ahora la ansiedad estaba comenzando a salir de él en hondas.

Su mandíbula estaba apretada aún más fuerte y vi el volante comenzar a doblarse bajo la presión de su mano.

Tomé una profunda, calmante respiración. "He estado preocupada por…cuando nosotros, tú sabes,…estemos juntos…tú pensarás en Lucy." Esperé su reacción, pero nada pasó. Su mandíbula se mantenía apretada, sus manos mantenían su agarre mortal sobre el volante. El silencio continuó por un momento y me preguntaba si realmente me había escuchado. Finalmente, habló.

"Bella, eso es una tontería." Su voz era dura y tensa, estaba luchando por mantenerla controlada.

"Sé que me amas, Edward, pero, sólo…tú no pareces…_responderme_ como lo hiciste con ella. Y, me pregunto si recordarás eso." Me detuve. No hubo reacción de Edward. Quería parar, olvidar que había dicho algo, pero por laguna razón su silencio tenía el efecto contrario y metí la pata hasta el fondo. "Supongo que me siento como si fuera la única que se siente, tú sabes, emocionada, cuando estamos juntos." Podía sentir el rubor subiendo por mi pecho, a lo largo de mi cuello, hasta mis mejillas. Mi corazón latía tan rápido, que estaba tomando respiraciones hondas tratando de bajar su velocidad. Sin embrago, no había reacción real de Edward. Lo vi abrir la boca, cerrarla, y abrirla de nuevo para finalmente hablar.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Su tono era plano, sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Me encogí torpemente. "Yo…sólo parece tan fácil para ti detenerte. Nunca parezco excitarte." Susurré bajo, hundiéndome aún más en el asiento, tratando de hacerme, y toda esta conversación, desaparecer. Mi rubor estaba cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Edward estaba rígido a mí lado, mirando al frente.

"Bella, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?" Su voz era ahogada.

Suspiré y deseé nunca haber dicho algo. Estúpido sueño de Lucy. Traté de dar marcha atrás.

"Sé que me amas, Edward, lo hago. Sé que paras _porque_ me amas y te preocupa hacerme daño…"

"No. Lo último que dijiste…"

Tragué por su tono. ¿Estaba enojado?

"Um, que no…te excito"

Algo en Edward se quebró. Sacó el coche de la carretera, arrastrándolo a través de la suciedad. Apagó el motor y salió, dejando la puerta abierta balanceándose sobre sus goznes. Se paseaba por delante de las luces, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Me pregunté si debía ir hacia él pero después de un momento su ritmó se calmó y volvió al auto, deslizándose en su asiento junto a mi. Exhaló bruscamente y se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos ardía, pero su voz estaba tranquila.

"¿De verdad esa impresión te doy, Bella? ¿Tú crees que no eres lo suficiente atractiva como para provocar _ese_ efecto en mí?"

"Um, yo…"

"¿Tú crees que no te respondo de esa manera?"

"Bueno…"

"Bella," meneó su cabeza, y corrió los dedos por su pelo,"… ¡sólo la vista de ti caminando hacia mi casi me deja de rodillas!"

"Oh."

"Me alejo de ti porque, si no…" vaciló, tragó antes de continuar, "…si no, entonces creo que, mi respuesta física hacia ti sería muy, muy clara." Tentativamente, tocó mi cara con sus dedos. Sus ojos quemaban en los míos. "¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Bella?" respiró.

Apenas podía asentir, pero lo hice. Sabía que sus palabras estaban más allá de mí en ese momento. Palabras, pasamientos – todo se había ido. Y yo era como gelatina. La sinceridad y la emoción en los ojos de Edward eran abrazadoras. Bajó la mirada y sacudió su cabeza. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz estaba calmada. "Pero no quiero que pienses eso es todo lo que quiero. Te amo." Sus dedos acariciaron mis pómulos.

Poco a poco sentí recuperar el control del pensamiento racional. Tal vez pronto mi discurso se me regresaría. Los ojos de Edward estaban todavía en los míos. "Pero mi control _sigue_ siendo un problema," continuó. "Sé que estamos trabajando en ello, pero no puedo arriesgarme a estar demasiado cerca de ti, lo sabes." Hizo una pausa. "Y, a pesar de los sucedido en 1918, supongo que el caballero en mi siente que no sería adecuado compartir e_sa_ parte de m contigo antes de que seas mi esposa." Súbitamente, pude ver la vergüenza y la pena comenzar a arrastrase por su cara con esa confesión.

Dejó caer sus manos pero las tomé rápidamente y las sostuve con fuerza.

"Edward, me gustó eso que me dijiste. Me gustó mucho." Parecía inseguro, avergonzado con su confesión. "Sé que piensas que no es adecuado, o caballeresco, pero me gustó."

Me incliné a través de la consola y lo besé muy suavemente. "Por favor no me ocultes esos sentimientos."

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron y dejó caer su rostro. "Bella, te deseo. Más que ningún otro hombre jamás ha deseado a una mujer. Y…yo te respondo de esa manera. Sólo no he dejado que lo notes. Hasta ahora."

Mi corazón golpeó en la pared de mi pecho.

"Lo que dijiste, acerca de mis respuesta a Lucy…el reflejo físico que tuve, cuando ella hizo lo que hizo, ni siquiera se registra como cuando me sonríes, o sostienes mi mano." Tragó saliva, y levantó los ojos hacia mí, mirando a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. "Es como…comparar un hormiguero con el Monte Everest, y eso aún no alcanza."

Mis dedos temblaban mientras se aferraban de él. No podía creer que lo que acababa de decir lo había dicho. Eso era tan…anti – Edward. Pero me gustaba mucho. De repente la imagen de Lucy que había en mi cabeza, en mis pesadillas, se evaporó. Sentí una sonrisa en mis labios.

"¿Yo _soy_ el Everest, verdad?" pregunté.

Sonrió y asintió. "Everest."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Levanté mis brazos y lo empujé hacia mí recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Su respiración se tranquilizó al escuchar mi corazón. Sus manos descansaban suavemente en mi espalda.

"Edward, sé que dijimos que esperaríamos hasta la boda, y lo haremos, pero mientras tanto, cuando estemos ambos listos, estaría bien compartir un poco más de nosotros mismos, ¿no?" Mi corazón comenzó a martillear otra vez. Su cara se arrugó mientras decidía que decir.

Dejó salir un profundo respiro y luego rió bajito, mirándome a través de sus pestañas otra vez. "He estado preocupado por eso…pensé que no podrías quererme como antes."

Llevé mis manos a su cara y lo besé. "Lo hago."

Edward acercó su rostro al mío. Tiernamente, apretó sus labios sobre mi mejilla, luego se movió abajo hasta mi barbilla donde puso otro beso, antes de finalmente ir hasta mi boca. Nuestros labios se movían juntos y enrosqué mis manos en su pelo, sintiéndolo deslizar como seda en mis dedos. Sus brazos alrededor de mí, atrayéndome a él. Cuando necesité respirar, deslizó su cara a mi cuello y me acarició con la nariz a lo largo de la mandíbula. Le acaricié la parte posterior de su cuello. Podía sentir su frío aliento en mi piel.

Suspiré. "Supongo que debemos continuar." El reloj del tablero me dijo que eran las 2:12 am.

Edward rió entre dientes. "Podrías querer aclarar exactamente que querías decir con eso."

"A Chicago," sonreí. "Probablemente podíamos seguir yendo a Chicago. Es un largo camino." Sentía sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra mi cuello.

"Probablemente tienes razón," dijo, alejándome y besándome suavemente en los labios. Cogió la manta y la puso a mí alrededor. "Y de todos modos, si vamos a abrir nuevos caminos juntos, preferiría que no fuera en un auto al lado de la carretera, en medio de la nada." Echó andar el motor y se rió, mientras mi corazón hacía un audible triple salto mortal.

Mientras todo había sido oscuridad y bosque cuando finalmente me sentí dormir, ahora cuando abrí mis ojos era un día soleado y edificios altos.

"Bueno días," Edward se estiró y pasó una mano sobre mi cabello.

"Hola," murmuré a través de un bostezo, estirándome y parpadeando. "¿Hemos llegado ya?"

Dio una sonrisa a las palabras.

"Estamos en Chicago, sí."

Miré le reloj. Ocho y cuarto. El cielo sobre nosotros era gris y algunas manchitas de lluvia estaban salpicando el parabrisas.

"Clima de Forks," dije distraída y Edward asintió.

"Se supone que estará lloviendo y nublado por los próximos días, así que eso es algo por lo que no debemos preocuparnos. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Mm, sí."

"Entonces vamos por el desayuno."

Edward parecía familiarizado con la ciudad y pronto estábamos estacionados fuera de un café con un toldo a rayas y mesitas de metal y sillas en la acera. Escrito en dorado en la ventana frontal decía simplemente, _Le Café_. Edward salió del auto y fue hasta mi puerta.

"Espero que esto estará bien. Ellos hacen desayuno," dijo mientras me ayudó a salir del auto. El olor a tocino y huevos me encontró cuando llegué a la vereda.

"Mm, huele delicioso ya," le dije, en dirección a la puerta. Edward frunció la nariz y yo rodé mis ojos. Por supuesto que no olería bien para él.

Se sentó y observó mientras comía un plato de huevos revueltos y bebía el mejor chocolate caliente que nunca había probado. Extendió su mano y limpió la espuma de mi labio superior. Mordí su dedo con mis dientes. Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa por lo que levanté las mías en respuesta. Rió y se recostó en su asiento, sonriéndome.

"¿Te gustaría ver mi casa?" dijo de pronto. Casi tiro los huevos sobre la mesa.

"Sí, me encantaría," esperaba que me entendiera con la boca llena. Su sonrisa parecía indicar que sí.

"Es muy pronto como para registrarse en el hotel, así que pensé que podríamos dar un paseo y yo podría mostrarte algunas cosas." Asentí con entusiasmo. Estaba ansiosa por ver y escuchar más acerca de la vida humana de Edward.

Edward pagó y volvimos al coche. Condujo por una esquina hasta una calle bordeada de arboles y un montón de preciosos edificios antiguos. Redujo la velocidad frente a uno que tenía el lobby cubierto de toldos que se extendían por el pasillo hasta la calle. El toldo decía _Park Inn Hotel._

"Aquí es donde nos vamos a quedar," dijo.

"Se ve lindo." Era de sólo cinco pisos de atura y estaba hecho de ladrillos oscuros, con grandes, arqueados ventanales que miraban hacia la calle.

"Había considerado el Marriot, pero sabía que ibas a ser infeliz si gastaba mucho dinero," me sonrió.

"Tienes razón. Este es muy agradable."

"Y creo que…," estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el volante, mirando hacia arriba a través del parabrisas "...nuestra habitación debería estar allá arriba." Me incliné también, mis ojos siguiendo la dirección de su dedo.

"¿En el último piso?"

"Sí, nos dará una visión del parque."

Miré hacia delante y pude ver que, un poco más allá en la calle, había de hecho, zonas verdes. Continuamos y serpenteamos por unas calles más. Señaló la universidad donde habría estudiado leyes, y la Iglesia donde iba a la Escuela Dominical. Nos movimos por unas calles más y llegamos a una larga avenida. Una vez más, había arboles bordeando el camino y las casas aquí eran más grandes y altas. Se detuvo en el número cuarenta y siete, y salimos y caminamos hasta la puerta del frente. Me miró expectante.

"Esta es mi casa," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Era alta, de tres pisos, ladrillos oscuros, y con anchos escalones que llegaban hasta una brillante puerta frontal flanqueada por grandes ventanas.

Estaba sonriendo. "Es hermosa," alcancé su mano y ´él me llevó a su lado con cuidado.

"Solía balancearme en esa verja," corrió sus manos sobre los postes de metal de la verja que separaba el camino de un pequeño jardín frontal. "Y esa era mi habitación, allá arriba," apuntó una ventana a la izquierda del segundo piso.

Yo estaba fascinada. "¿Quién vive aquí ahora?"

"Los Barclays. Han estado aquí por casi diez años. Espero que se queden otros diez años, son unos inquilinos muy tranquilos."

"¿Y antes?"

"Los Jacobsons y antes fueron los Lipmans. ¿Quieres que siga hasta 1921?"

Reí. "¿Fue la primera vez que la arrendaste? ¿En 1921?"

"Sí. Me tomó un par de años hacer volver mi cabeza hacia lo que me había sucedido. Carlisle me ayudó a conseguir mi herencia, pero estuvo vacía por un tiempo hasta que me ordené."

Me quedé mirando la casa, imaginando a un joven Edward jugando en el jardín, balanceándose en la verja.

"Me alegro de poder mostrártela," dijo. La emoción en su voz era clara.

"Yo también." Le sonreía. "¿Está muy diferente a cuando tú vivías aquí?"

Se encogió de nuevo. "No ha cambiado mucho por fuera, pero tuve que modernizarla por dentro. Las cocinas eran de inicios del siglo XX y los baños eran muy pequeños."

Miró su reloj. "Son casi las 11:00. Deberíamos ir a registrarnos ahora. ¿Estás lista?"

Me alejé de la cerca. "¿Podemos volver a verla otra vez, antes de ir a casa?"

Edward sonrió, y una mirada de sorpresa cruzó por su cara. "Sí, si tú quisieras."

"Me encantaría ver el interior. ¿Crees que pondrías hacer una inspección como propietario?"

Sus cejas se alzaron como se echó a reír. "No lo creo, Bella. Puede ser mi casa, pero los Barclays tiene derecho a su privacidad."

Fruncí el ceño mientras llegábamos al coche.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura mientras tomábamos el antiguo elevador hasta el último piso del Park Inn Hotel. Nuestra habitación no era grande pero la mitad estaba dedicada a un dormitorio con una cama king size y un baño, mientras que la otra mitad, bajando dos escalones, era el área del salón con un sofá y una discreta unidad de entretenimiento, escondida en un armario estilo antiguo.

"¿Te gusta?" El portero se había ido y Edward, con las manos en los bolsillos, se quedó mirándome mientras yo veía alrededor.

"Es perfecto," sonreí. Estaba segura de que probablemente _era_ caro, pero no era _glamoroso_, era cómodo y cálido.

"Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?" Miró alrededor como para conseguir inspiración desde los muebles. "Tenemos una hora antes de reunirnos con Rebecca y George." Pasó su mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

"Um, está lloviendo afuera, ¿tal vez podríamos relajarnos y ver televisión?" dije como una pregunta.

"Suena bien para mí." Edward se sentó en el sofá, cogió en control remoto y me hizo señas para que fuera con él. No importaba lo que viéramos, así que Edward puso algo llamado _Top Gear_, un programa británico sobre autos rápidos y lujosos. Me senté, acurrucada a su lado, con sus brazos alrededor de mí. De vez en cuando sentía sus labios sobre mi cabello, o sus dedos suavemente acariciar mi brazo. No estaba segura de lo que la tarde traería. Estábamos a sólo una hora de juntarnos con George y Rebecca, y no sabíamos como afectaría en nuestras vidas. George y Rebecca estaban a punto de convertirse en realidad, no sólo una noticia inesperada. Me preguntaba cuánto Edward compartiría con ellos, o que esperaban de él. Me acerqué más a Edward. Sentí su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y me enfoqué en un rápido coche dando vueltas sobre una pista mojada, en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

No reuniríamos con Rebecca en el vestíbulo de la Clínica de Reposo Lake View, que resultó ser grande, moderna y con hermosos jardines. George era residentes desde que sufrió un derrame cerebral seis semanas antes.

El vestíbulo se parecía mucho al lobby del hotel con conjuntos de sillas esparcidos por el pasillo. Miré alrededor, preguntándome si ella ya estaba allí.

"Ella es Rebecca, la de pelo rubio y las gafas," Edward estaba mirando a la dirección puesta a la mujer que describía. Ella estaba sentada en una silla en la esquina.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Puedo oír sus pensamientos. Se pregunta si somos nosotros, pero cree que somos demasiado jóvenes."

Comencé a caminar hacia ella, pero Edward me detuvo rápidamente. "Mira indecisa. Parecería extraño que nos acercáramos directamente, sin saber exactamente quién es ella."

"Oh, sí, por supuesto." Esa fue probablemente una de las cosas básicas de Vampiro 101.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunté, dándome cuenta de que había puesto sus ojos sobre sus bisnieta.

Respondió lentamente. "No sé todavía."

Apreté su mano y me estiré para besar su mejilla. Sonrió y, aunque estaba nervioso, pude ver la ternura en sus hermosos ojos.

Después de un momento dejó a Rebecca captar su mirada y ella se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros. Lo sentí tensarse.

"No sé que decirle," susurró, casi sin mover los labios. Estaba sorprendida por los nervios en su voz.

"Um, ¿tal vez empieza con un 'hola'?"

Asintió, justo cuando ella legó a nosotros.

"Hola, soy Rebecca Rigby. ¿Eres Edward Masen?" preguntó cortésmente. Su voz era suave y su rostro franco y amable. Supuse que tenía unos cuarenta años y no sé por qué, pero me alegré de que sus ojos fueran de un azul profundo y no verdes. Le tendió la mano. Sabía que Edward había estado temiendo esto, pero extendió su mano sin sudarlo un momento y ella comprendió. Vi que tomó una leve respiración mientras experimentaba la sensación de sus fríos dedos y gélida palma. Edward actuó como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar – haciéndole a la humana creer que no había nada malo.

"Hola," él dijo, sin rastros de nervios ahora, su voz era suave y amable mientras se deslizó en su personaje. "Estoy encantado de conocerte, Rebecca. Ella es mi novia, Bella." Su mano estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda. Le di la mano y Rebecca parecía aliviada cuando sintió mi piel cálida.

"Gracias por venir," sonriendo cálidamente. "George estará tan contento, incluso si no tienen mucha información para él."

"Es un placer." La voz de Edward estaba en calma, pero su mano estaba en la mía ahora y sus dedos, apretando y soltando, una y otra vez, al darle la verdad. De repente dejó caer mi mano y abrió su chaqueta. Sacó un sobre. "Aquí están los documentos y el diario. Me alegro de poder devolvértelos en persona." Tomó mi mano de nuevo. Rebecca tomó el sobre y lo puso en el gran bolso en su hombro.

"Gracias. Tuviste una lectura interesante, ¿no?"

Pude ser consiente de la fuerte respiración que tomó Edward. Para el mundo exterior nada estaba mal cuando respondió, "Sí, muy interesante."

Rebecca sonrió e indicó los ascensores a un lado del vestíbulo.

"Bueno, ¿vamos a ver a George? Esperemos que esté despierto. Duerme mucho en estos días. Y debo hacerte saber que el derrame lo ha dejado incapaz de comunicarse mucho, pero él entiende todo lo que le dices." Apretó el botón para subir.

"Entonces, ¿te vas a casar?"

"Sí," dije, apretando la mano de Edward con la mía.

"¿Cuándo es el gran día?"

"No hemos fijado la fecha aún," esta vez Edward apretó mi mano al responder.

"Bueno, son ambos tan jóvenes, hay un motón de tiempo."

Asentimos a la vez.

"¿Dónde exactamente viven? Los abogados no lo mencionaron cuando se contactaron conmigo." Lo abogados no lo sabían. El único detalle de contacto con Edward era su dirección de email.

"Washington." Edward no perdió el ritmo. Mantén las cosas en general, vago. Sin especificar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entramos. Rebecca presionó el botón del tercer piso.

"¿Entiendo que no puedes decirnos mucho acerca del padre de George?"

"No, no mucho." Edward dijo antes de comenzar la historia que él y Carlisle habían cuidadosamente hecho juntos, por lo que comprobar los hechos sería casi imposible. "Mi padres murieron cuando era pequeño y he estado viviendo con mi familia adoptiva desde algunos años. No recuerdo mucho, pero puedo decirte que Edward Masen era primo de mi bisabuelo."

"Oh, ya veo." Rebecca estaba interesada.

Edward continuó. "Nunca se casó y, aparte de George por supuesto, no tenía hijos. Nosotros fuimos su familia. No lo recuerdo, murió cuando yo tenía dos años, pero recuerdo a mis padres hablar de él, cuando era un poco más grande."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos, después de Rebecca por un largo pasillo blanco y estéril, con puertas numeradas. Al final del pasillo había un gran panel de vidrio que daba a un largo ornamental y cuidados jardines. Se detuvo en la habitación número treinta y uno y llamó a la puerta antes de girar la manilla y entrar.

Los ojos de Edward parpadearon a los míos. Le giñé un ojo y apreté su mano, y una de las esquinas de su boca tembló en una sonrisa nerviosa. Juntos entramos a la habitación treinta y unos para conocer al hijo de Edward.

El hombre que yacía en la cama estaba dormido. Parecía pequeño y frágil, acurrucado debajo de una manta azul, su piel era como papel y blanca pero había color en sus mejillas. Sus manos estaban descansando sobre las cubiertas y sus dedos eran largos. Como los de Edward. Un anillo de plateados mechones cortos rodeaba su cabeza, saliendo en todas direcciones. Me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Este era le hijo de Edward. Este hombre en la cama vino desde Edward. Había estado preocupada por como me sentiría cuando realmente me enfrentara a George. Pero me sorprendí cuando una realización me golpeó. Amaba a Edward, y, a veces amar a alguien significa hacer espacio en tu vida para otras personas, también.

Rebecca estaba inclinada sobre la cama.

"¿Abuelo?" susurró.

Me volví para mirar a Edward. Estaba de pie, muy quieto, una estatua inmóvil, mirando al hombre en la cama. Su expresión era casi perpleja, su respiración poco profunda. Acaricié su mano y puse mi brazo alrededor de él y me miró.

"Tu hijo," dije sin voz, por lo que Rebecca no escuchó, y luego sonreí, esperando que pudiera ver la aceptación en mi cara.

Sus cejas se hundieron, y tragó saliva. Miró de nuevo a George y mordió su labio inferior entre sus dientes por un momento. Traté de adivinar que estaba sintiendo, me preguntaba vagamente si estaba pensando en Lucy, pero también muchas emociones estaban parpadeando en su cara y en sus ojos. Después me miró, estudiándome atentamente, como si tratara de calibrar _mis_ sentimientos. A continuación, asintió.

"Mi hijo," movió su boca y me llevó más cerca. "Te amo," susurró en mi oído y la emoción en su voz me atravesó.

"Probablemente despertará pronto ¿Les gustaría sentarse y esperar por un rato?" Rebecca e apartó de la cama y se volvió a nosotros.

Edward asintió y nos sentamos en las sillas, mientras que Rebecca se sentó al final de la cama. Nuestras manos estaban juntas entre los apoyabrazos y el pulgar de Edward acariciaba suavemente mi piel.

Miré alrededor de la habitación. Era limpia y brillante, pero algo clínica. George estaba durmiendo en una cama de hospital y habían también gavetas de hospital y un armario de hospital (nt: mucho hospital, no?, pero así estaba escrito :P). La ventana llegaba hasta el techo y al equipo de aire acondicionado. Había un par de plantas en sus macetas sobre el alféizar de la ventana y sobre las gavetas y algunos cuadros en las paredes. Me pregunté si Rebecca había estado tratando de hacer la habitación un poco más cálida y acogedora.

Después de un momento Edward habló, suave y claro, pero podía darme cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía.

"¿Son todas las habitaciones como ésta?"

"No, esta esa una habitación básica. Hay otras muy lindas, pero no me lo puedo permitir, por desgracia. Pero la atención es excelente, independiente de la habitación." Miró hacia George un instante. "Tuve suerte de que pudiera estar aquí, es un centro muy bueno."

Edward asintió, y luego metió la mano en su chaqueta de nuevo. "Pensé que podrías estar interesada en esto." Sacó un papel que sabía era un certificado de defunción falso. Se lo pasó a Rebecca.

"Ah, entonces Edward Masen murió en 1990," dijo leyendo la primera página. "Y era el primo de tu bisabuelo, tú dices. ¿De modo que sería tu…?"

Edward soltó una carcajada práctica. "No sé exactamente, sería volver muy atrás. Creo que sería algo así como un primo segundo, seis veces hacia atrás."

Rebecca rió también y me uní.

"Por lo tanto su relación con George, y conmigo, sería…oh, no puedo siquiera tratar de calcularlo," rió.

"No, es complicado…y remoto." Edward estaba sonriendo pero su mandíbula estaba apretada.

Rebecca le devolvió la sonrisa, pero parecía estar estudiándolo con cuidado, ahora.

"¿Y por eso llevas su nombre?"

"No, no lo creo."

Rebecca volvió a sonreír, con la cabeza inclinada, sus ojos no salían de su cara. Estaba empezando a sentirme nerviosa – era casi como si estuviera viendo a través de la fachada.

Pero Edward estaba haciendo su papel a la perfección. Lentamente, juntó sus manos sobre su regazo.

Entonces, dijo algo que nunca hubiera esperado. "Realmente, tengo hambre. ¿Hay algún lugar en el podemos conseguir algo para comer mientras esperamos?" Le sonrió a Rebecca, asegurándose de no mostrar mucho sus dientes, me di cuenta.

Sentí mi mandíbula caer, y rápidamente la cerré de nuevo.

"Oh, por supuesto." Rebecca saltó de la cama inmediatamente. "Hay un kiosco en el lugar, podemos ir allí y entonces George probablemente estará despierto para cuando volvamos. Buena idea."

Ella se inclinó sobre la cama. "Estaremos de vuelta pronto, abuelo," dijo, y le pasó la mano por la frente.

Miré a Edward, tratando de preguntarme con mis ojos que estaba pasando. Pero él medió una sonrisa sin compromisos. Sin dientes. Tuve que asumir que algo en los pensamientos de Rebecca estaba detrás de comportamiento inusual…

Minutos más tarde estábamos sentados kiosco _Have a Cope _(nt: ten una copa). Edward cogió el menú y me lo entregó. "¿Qué se ve bueno, Bella?" sonrió. Bajé la mirada al menú. ¿Quería que ordenara por él?

"Er, um, sólo un muffin de arándanos, creo."

Rebecca había tomado su propio menú. "Mm, creo que voy a pedir tostadas francesas." Corrió su dedo por la página.

Edward llamó a la camarera, quien había estado detrás del mostrador, comiéndoselo con los ojos, desde que entramos. Corrió entusiasmada.

"¿Podría traernos por favor un muffin de arándanos, tostadas francesas y para mi un sándwich de carne de res asada?"

Traté de mantener mi cara lo más normal posible. Pero fue difícil. Edward estaba ordenando comida. Pr preguntaba si realmente se lo comería. Sabía que _podía_ comer, si tenía que hacerlo. Había tomado un bocado de pizza, una vez, frente a mí. Pero sobre todo, pre preguntaba a que iba todo eso.

La camarera escribió lentamente, obviamente tratando de retrasar su salida de al lado de Edward. Esperamos con paciencia.

"Tengo curiosidad acerca de algo," empezó Edward casualmente cuando la camarera, finalmente se alejó. "¿Cómo saber George acerca de Edward? ¿Lucy le dijo?"

Rebecca negó.

"No. Después de que Lucy murió, George estaba revisando sus cosas y encontró el diario en una caja con algunas cartas viejas. Estábamos agradecidos de que su esposo había fallecido algunos años antes sin saberlo. Él habría estado devastado – adoraba a George."

Sentí algo de la sesión que salió del cuerpo de Edward. Le di a su mano un apretón. Esta era una respuesta a algo que yo sabía le había estado preocupando. ¿Jonathan Rigby había sido un buen padre? Aunque sorprendido y angustiado había estado Edward por todo esto, él hubiera querido que su hijo tuviera una infancia feliz.

Rebecca vertió un poco de su agua de botella en la mesa y tomó un sorbo antes de continuar.

"Fue una gran shock para George. Quiero decir, lo leíste, te puedes imaginar como se sintió. Pero luego estaba curioso. Él y su esposa Marion, mi abuela, decidieron tratar de averiguar acerca de Edward Masen y ver si tenía algún resto de familia. Se preguntaba si tenía hermanos y hermanas en alguna parte."

Edward asintió.

"Pero Edward Masen era muy difícil de rastrear, y George estaba ocupado con su trabajo, por lo que podría ser mucho tiempo, incluso años, en los que no los buscó. Pero el deseo de saber siempre estuvo ahí. Después del derrame no sabíamos cuanto tiempo le quedaba así que ahí fue cuando decidí tratar de recoger su causa y encontrar lo que pudiera." Tomó otro sorbo de agua. "Va a estar muy contento, con tal de tener este pequeño trozo de imagen."

La camarera se apresuró con nuestras órdenes sobre una bandeja. Dejó los platos de nosotros y se alejó lentamente. Pensé que podría tropezar con su lengua.

Rebeca dio un mordisco a sus tostadas y yo comencé con mi muffin. A mi lado, Edward comenzó a zambullirse su sándwich de carne asada. Lo mordió y lo masticó y salvó por el leve estremecimiento al tragar el primer bocado, podrías pensar que había estado comiendo en toda su vida de vampiro. Traté de esconder mi sorpresa y la conversación continuó mientras comíamos.

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo tenía George?" Edward preguntó entre bocados. Sabía que era algo importante para él. Saber que había hecho George en su vida.

Los ojos de Rebecca se iluminaron.

"Era profesor de música, pero cuando se retiró creó una escuela de música para niños desfavorecidos, aquí en la ciudad." Su expresión se volvió apasionada a medida que empezó a hablar sobre le trabajo de George. "Estos son niños que nunca asistieron a un concierto o nunca han oído un instrumento música de cerca. Michos ni siquiera han escuchado la palabra sinfonía. Realmente creo que la música puede cambiar la vida de una persona y él ha estado haciendo un trabajo maravilloso desde hace casi veinte años."

Edward se había convertido en una piedra a mi lado. Debajo de la mesa me agarró la mano y se aferro a mí como una línea de vida. Tragó saliva y pude ver el destello de fuerte emoción cruzar su rostro.

"¿Estas involucrada en la escuela también?" Pregunté, intervenido rápidamente. Si la mantenía hablando ella no podría notar el desliz en la fachada de Edward. Me di cuenta de lo que el trabajo de George significaba para él. Su amor por la música había sido transmitido y estaba haciendo bien en el mundo. Bajo mi mano sus dedos temblaban.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Rebecca estaba asintiendo.

"Lo estoy, realmente, No soy músico, pero soy trabajadora social, y he estado con George durante diez años. Hemos tenido algunas de las historias de éxito más sorprendentes."

La compostura de Edward había regresado. Tomó aliento y sonrió.

"¿Y eres la única familia de George, ahora?" Preguntó en voz baja. Empujó su plato vacío lejos de él y echó un poco de agua desde la botella en el centro de la mesa. Vi como levantó el baso y dejó el liquido claro pasar sobre sus labios.

"Casi," dijo. "Siempre hemos sido una familia unida, pero mis padres ya fallecieron y mi hermano vive en el extranjero por el momento, por lo que sólo éramos yo, George y Marion. Y mi marido Marc." Dio una sonrisa triste. "Pero Marion murió hace dos meses y eso destruyó a George. Tuvo el derrame dos semanas después."

Vi los músculos de la mandíbula de Edward tensarse. Obviamente él estaba oyendo las cosas que Rebecca no estaba diciendo. Ella se aclaró la garganta y bebió un poco de agua.

"De todos modos, antes de que me olvide," buscó en su bolso, "no sabía si tenías fotografías de Edward Masen, así que pensé que te gustaría ver esto. Estaba en las cosas de Lucy. Puedo conseguirte una copia si tú quieres." Sacó la foto y la miró. "El parecido es asombroso. Podrían haber sido gemelos," dijo, levantando una ceja a Edward antes de poner la fotografía en la mesa y empujándola a nosotros.

Me pregunté por un momento por qué Lucy guardaba la foto, pero la emoción de la anticipación me atravesó. Una foto de Edward de cuando era humano. Quería verla. Extendí la mano para poner la foto más cerca, me incliné para echar un vistazo.

Oh. Pero no estaba preparada para esto. Sabía que mi aliento era audible y sentí algo gélido atravesarme.

No estaba sólo Edward. Era de Edward y Lucy juntos. Estaban de perfil, él sentado en un piano de cola, con sus dedos sobre las teclas, los ojos bajos, concentrándose.

Su pelo estaba liso, peinado hacia atrás, y quizás su mandíbula no era tan cuadrada, pero eran muy parecidos. Ella estaba se pie detrás de él, su mano apoyada sobre su hombro. Llevaba un anillo de perlas. Esta era una foto del compromiso. Una foto tomada _esa_ noche. Las nauseas pasaron a través de mí mientras la miraba, sabiendo lo que ella había planeado. Ella estaba un poco más angulada hacia la cámara y podía ver que sus pómulos eran altos y finos. Su pelo era rubio y estaba suavemente curvado alrededor de su cara. Era pequeña, su postura era elegante y sonreía dulcemente. Había sido hermosa. No era consiente de la reacción de Edward a mi lado hasta que vi sus dedos alcanzar la foto y gentilmente empujar la foto a través de la mesa.

El algún lugar en la distancia se oían voces.

"¿Quieres una copia?"

"No, gracias."

Tomé alginas respiraciones fuertes y lentamente tomé conciencia de que mi mano tomaba fuertemente la de Edward bajo la mesa.

"Tal vez George esté despierto, ahora," dijo amablemente. No pusimos de pie y Edward me atrajo hacia sí, llevándome a su costado antes de besarme suavemente detrás de la oreja y susurrar "Everest."

George _estaba _despierto. Estaba sentado en una silla especial para inválidos, mirando por la ventana hacia la planta de aire acondicionado. Una enfermera estaba infando sus almohadas y estirando su cama. Rebecca le dio las gracias antes de que dejara la habitación.

"Abuelo, hola. Está levantado." Fue y lo besó sobre la cabeza. "He traído a Edward Masen para conocerte."

Rebecca volvió la silla de George con tal de que mirara hacia la habitación. Ahora que estaba erguido podía ver algunas cosas de Edward en la forma triste y perdida de sus ojos verdes. Aunque estaba un poco encorvado, no parecía tan pequeño ahora. Era difícil de decir, pero tal vez era de una altura similar a la de Edward.

George Rigby nos miraba, pero parecía que no registró nuestra presencia al principio. Sus manos descansaban holgadamente en su regazo. Entonces, muy lentamente, inclinó su cabeza y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos desvanecerse, reemplazándola por curiosidad. Él no necesitaba palabras para comunicarse. Rebecca estaba en lo cierto. A mi lado, la mano de Edward se apretó en torno a la mía, sus ojos fijos en el hombre delante de él. Su cabeza de inclinó ligeramente y frunció el ceño. Luego sus cejas se alzaron y soltó una risa rápida que cubrió con una tos. Me pregunté que pensamientos había oído y que había en ellos.

Rebecca estaba inquieta con la manta sobre las rodillas de George.

"Como dije, ya no puede hablar, y tiene muy poco movimiento ahora, pero sólo tienes que leer sus ojos, le dicen todo."

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Edward mientras miraba a George. "Si, ciertamente," susurró.

"Entonces ven y di hola." Rebecca había terminado de ajustar la manta de Edward y tomó su lugar al final de cama de nuevo. Edward y yo nos movimos hacía las sillas. Me senté y Edward me miró, su expresión algo insegura.

"¿Tal vez empieza por un 'hola'?" Susurré, repitiendo mi consejo anterior. La cara de Edward se relajó en una sonrisa. Acercó su silla, sentándose frente a su hijo y respiró hondo.

"Hola, George. Soy Edward, estoy encantado de conocerte."

_Ufff, otro capitulo intenso…_

_Edward se sincera, mostrándole a Bella como le hace sentir, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Retomaran todo donde lo habían dejado?. Y conocen a George, y se parece a Edward…entonces que pasará ahora. Edward debe estar presa del pánico, así como es. Y la pobre Bella, una tras otra no? Y para colmo ver esa foto de Edward y Lucy, pobre mujer…_

_No sé si me demoré mucho o no, pero acá está el cap. Cuando subo el próximo, ni idea…_

_Y la recomendación: The Cannabean Betrothal por ItzMegan73. Linda historia en donde E/B pertenecen a al religión Cannabean y como dice el título se comprometen en matrimonio con todo, tradiciones y reglas de esta creencia. Muy lindo y tierno. Tiene algo que me gusta mucho, eso de indagar en las dudas del otro, darse el tiempo de conocerse y entenderse, algo muy importante en la construcción de una relación. En inglés, capítulos largos. Leanla…_

_Nadie ha comentado si ha leído alguno de estos fics, que les pareció, o si son muy malo, o si estoy puro pintando el mono (muy chileno jeje)_

_Bueno, no sé si me demoré mucho o no, pero acá está el cap. Cuando subo el próximo, ni idea… Las leo en los rr!_

_Bye._

PD: No está muy bien revisado, disculpen los errores.


	6. Chapter 6: Lo que Edward oye

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Nos sentamos con George durante unos cuarenta minutos. Edward explicó la elaborada relación existente entre ellos y George parecía mirarlo de muy cerca. Aunque sus ojos habían estado tristes cuando llegamos, pero a medida que la visita comenzó, fue animándose un poco. Rebecca estaba en lo cierto – sus ojos lo decían todo.

"Disculpa lo poco que puedo decirte." Pude oír el rastro de tristeza en el tono de Edward y entendí el verdadero significado detrás de sus palabras. "Sé que amaba la música, como tú. Pero lo has visto por ti mismo, en el diario."

Edward se reclinó en su silla, estudiando a George por un instante. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Rebecca, que estaba sentada en la cama, claramente feliz de que el deseo de su abuelo se estuviera cumpliendo, tanto como se pudo.

"Edward, estoy segura que a George le gustaría oír un poco de _ti_," dijo ella, de repente.

Edward se movió en la silla y se acercó casualmente a tomar mi mano. Relajado. Abierto. Nada que ocultar.

"No soy muy interesante, me temo." Sonrío. "Acabo de graduarme de la secundaria. Bella y yo nos vamos a Dartmounth juntos y planeamos casarnos en algún momento en el futuro." Se encogió de hombros. "Eso es todo, realmente."

Hubo una pequeña rigidez, un leve endurecimiento en sus hombros y flexionó los dedos. Pareció dudar acerca de algo y me pregunté otra vez, que pensamientos había oído.

"Pero tengo un interés en común con George y Edward. También me gusta la música." Tragó. "He tocado piano desde que era un niño."

"Y toca la guitarra," agregué en un impulso. Edward me miró, una de las esquinas de su boca subió.

"Y la guitarra," confirmó.

Rebeca estaba sonriendo. "Debe ser genético. El piano es el instrumento favorito del abuelo. Tocaba hermoso, hasta antes del ataque." Se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de George. "Pero todavía escucha sus piezas favoritas todos los días. Las enfermeras las ponen para él." Señaló el pequeño reproductor de CD en la gaveta.

Edward se levantó y se acercó a mirar el pequeño montón de CDs apilados sobre el reproductor. "Muchos de estos son también mis favoritos," murmuró para sí mismo. En pocas palabras su máscara amable resbaló y vi algunas emociones cruzar su cara. Pero fue sólo un segundo, y luego la máscara estaba de vuelta y retornó a su personaje. Cortésmente interesado. Sólo podía imaginar lo difícil que podía ser para él.

Los ojos de George seguían viendo a Edward. Su cara estaba parcialmente paralizada debido al derrame, pero pensé que podía ver una sonrisa tratando de formarse a un lado de su boca. Edward pasó una mano por su cara, y pareció tomar una decisión.

"También me gusta el jazz y el blues," dijo en voz baja. Entonces tomó una respiración profunda, y habló. "Como dije, era muy joven cuando Edward murió y no lo recuerdo, pero creo recordar oír que le gustaba el béisbol, y los libros."

La boca de George intentó la misma media sonrisa de nuevo y Edward sonrió de vuelta. "Y, no sé en que trabajó, pero creo que estudió medicina por un tiempo."

Vino y se sentó luego, tomando mi mano otra vez mientras tanto. Rebecca estaba mirándolo con curiosidad.

La puerta se abrió y la enfermera entró con una bandeja de medicamentos. Rebecca se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Al parecer, ésta era nuestra señal para salir. Nos pusimos de pie y Rebecca nos dio las gracias de nuevo por tomarnos la molestia de venir. "Esto significa mucho para George, sé eso," dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Edward, preparándose para la temperatura de su piel, me fijé.

Así que esto era, entonces. Estábamos a punto de irnos, y no volveríamos. Edward había hecho lo que le habían pedido – había conocido a George y le proporcionó un poco de información acerca de su padre. Rebecca estaba agradecida y no esperaba nada más. Edward no vería a George otra vez.

No estaba segura de cómo me sentía. Parte de mi estaba aliviada – feliz de que todo había terminado, podíamos dejar caer la farsa y en un momento le podría preguntar a Edward que estaba pasando y lo que yo no podía 'oír'. Parte de mi esperaba que pudiéramos dejar el estrés del último par de semanas y seguir adelante. Pero me sorprendí al encontrar que parte de mi estaba triste. George nunca sabría que Edward era su padre. Edward nunca volvería a ver a su hijo. Su historia era muy…triste.

Estaba mirando el suelo, con el seño fruncido y mordiéndome el labio. Había estado preocupada por Edward, por mi, por cómo nos afectaría que George entrara a nuestras vidas. Pero nunca había considerado _cuan triste_ era. Suspiré y miré a Edward, para ver como se sentía. Rebecca estaba hablando con él, pero me estaba mirando y sus ojos estaban ansiosos. Luego volvió su atención a Rebecca, con la máscara en su lugar, educado y cortés, mientras le aseguraba a ella, otra vez, que había sido un placer ayudar.

Luego se movió hasta George.

George no fue capaz de darle la mano, pero sentí mi corazón dar un brinco cuando Edward se acercó lentamente y con mucha suavidad juntó sus manos alrededor de las de su hijo. Las sostuvo por un momento, mirando dentro de los ojos de George. "Fue una gran placer conocerte, George," dijo. Luego sonrió, pero titubeó un poco y tomó una honda respiración. Un segundo después la sonrisa regresó. Se cuadró los hombros mientras se alejaba y salía de la habitación.

Rebecca se quedó un momento para discutir la medicación con la enfermera. Nos despedimos de nuevo y nos subimos al ascensor, solos. Edward no hablaba. Me cogió la mano como si fuera una línea de vida, pero no me miraba. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, cruzamos el vestíbulo y salimos al estacionamiento. La lluvia caía y Edward me empujó rápidamente hacia el Volvo. Pero nunca había sido buena con las superficies resbaladizas, y como él me empujaba, mis zapatos perdieron su agarre y empecé a caer. Nunca me golpeé con el suelo, me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó así el resto del camino. Abrió la puerta y me deslizó en mi asiento, todavía sin mirarme mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta el otro lado. Mis ojos nunca lo abandonaron. Empezaba a preocuparme.

Puso la llave en el contacto, pero no encendió el auto. Sus brazos estaban extendidos delante de él, sus manos tomando el volante, con su cabeza colgando entre ellos. Extendí una mano y la puse gentilmente sobre su brazo.

"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?"

Asintió rígidamente, aún mirando hacia abajo. Luego suspiró y se volvió a mí.

"¿Estás _tú_ bien?" preguntó, muy tranquilo. Sus ojos estaban ansiosos de nuevo.

"Um, creo que sí. No me golpeé contra el suelo."

"No quise decir eso," dijo despacio, "aunque _me_ alegro de que no te lastimaras." Me dio una pequeña media sonrisa.

"Por favor que no te preocupen mis sentimientos, Bella. Dime honestamente, ¿estás bien…con todo esto?" Sus ojos ardían en los míos, anticipándose, buscando respuestas. "Vi tu cara, justo antes de salir de cuarto de George. No entiendo si…"

Súbitamente, me di cuenta de lo que me estaba preguntando.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Bueno, no sin ti, de todos modos."

Todavía estaba mirando con fuerza mis ojos. Después de un momento una sonrisa comenzó a deslizarse por su cara. Estiró su mano y acunó mi mejilla y la ansiedad en sus ojos se desvaneció, dejando una ternura que hizo que mi corazón tartamudeara. Me incliné y lo besé.

"Te amo, Edward."

El alivio era fuerte en sus ojos cuando envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me llevó contra su pecho, acariciando su cara contra mi pelo, al respirar mi nombre. Su respiración era lenta y profunda y, aunque tenía muchas preguntas, tendrían que esperar un momento.

Se apartó de repente. "Vamos a algún lugar a hablar," dijo mientras encendía el motor.

Edward condujo un rato, fuera de la cuidad y en el área del parque nacional. Fuimos por caminos bordeados de bosque lo que me recordó Forks. Había una pista que conducía a una zona de picnic, donde las macizas mesas y las bancas estaban mojadas por la lluvia. Al ser un día de semana, y llovía, el espacio estaba vacío. Edward aparcó el coche y, caminamos de la mano, hasta una zona de tierra seca bajo el dorcel de grandes arboles en el borde del claro. Un arrollo corría bullicioso a poca distancia, podía verlo a través de los arboles. Nos sentamos en la hierba. Edward dobló sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza entre ellas, con sus brazos envolviendo sus piernas. No había hablado desde que habíamos dejado el estacionamiento del asilo de ancianos.

Algo me decía que el silencio estaba bien por ahora, y que Edward hablaría cuando estuviera listo. Sólo tenía que estar allí. El agua golpeaba lentamente las hojas en el borde del docel, formando un mojado anillo de hierba alrededor de nosotros. Pero nosotros estábamos secos.

Después de un tiempo Edward habló.

"_Estoy_ bien. Ahora. Pero no lo estaba antes."

Esperé.

"Cuando estábamos aguardando en el vestíbulo, esperando a Rebecca, casi me marcho. Quería tomarte y sólo…correr."

Mi boca se abrió, pero la volví a cerrar rápidamente. Estaba sorprendida al oír decirle eso. Sabía que había estaba nervioso, estuvo muy claro para mí, pero no me di cuenta de que estaba considerando escapar. ¿Cuánto había estado escondiendo? Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas pero volvió su cara a mí.

"Estaba tan asustado, Bella." Podía ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción. La ansiedad que había estado ocultando obviamente el pasado día, tal vez, las últimas dos semanas, estaba saliendo. Las palabras caían de sus labios.

"Tú has sido tan…no hay palabras para lo fuerte, lo maravillosa, que has sido. Pero he estado aterrado desde que decidimos venir aquí, que sería demasiado para ti."

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Me quedé en donde estaba, sólo viéndolo.

"Tenía miedo de que cuando conocieras a George, de que cuando estuvieras frente a la evidencia, la realidad, de mi…de lo que había pasado, me _verías_ de otra manera. Y me dejarías."

Alice me había dicho que se sentiría de esa manera. Nunca había esperado oír decirlo, sin embargo.

Edward abrió los ojos. Parecía un poco más tranquilo ahora.

"Ayer por la noche en el coche, mientras dormías, casi doy la vuelta y manejo de regreso a Forks. Te vi, tan hermosa a mi lado, sabiendo todo lo que esto te ha lastimado, y no podía pensar en causarte mucho más dolor."

Mi corazón dolía por él, ahora.

"Pero, cuando estábamos en el vestíbulo y vi a Rebecca, empecé a sentí real miedo. Miedo a perderte, sobre todo, pero repentinamente, estaba nervioso de _encontrarme_ con ellos. De repente…me preocupaba lo que ellos pensaran de mí. Sí ellos serían cuidadosos, como la mayoría de los humanos hacen." Hundió sus hombros en un encogimiento, todavía abrazando sus rodillas. "Creo que parte de mi tenía miedo de que no les gustara."

No lo pude evitar más.

"¡Oh, Edward!" Lo alcancé y eché mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo con fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza en mi brazo, y siguió hablando. Me aferré y escuché.

"Y luego estaba preocupado por como _me _sentiría. Recordando que esa noche había sido tan dolorosa, entendiendo que mi comportamiento me había sorprendido, pero no sabía como me sentiría cuando realmente _viera_ a George." Respiró fuerte. "¿Podría sentirme enojado por toda la…angustia, y dolor, que su aparición han causado – a pesar de que la culpa era mía, no? ¿Podría verlo combinando la vergüenza, la culpa y el disgusto que ya sentía por mi mismo? ¿Le gustaría? ¿_Debo_ gustarle? Y si lo hiciera, ¿podría causarte más dolor? ¿Lo verías como más traición?" Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

No podía creer que todo eso había estado en su cabeza mientras esperábamos en la entrada. Sabía que había estado nervioso, pero no así. No tenía ni la menor idea. Cómo se había mantenido unido, no lo podía imaginar.

La cabeza de Edward se había movido, dejándola ahora en mi pecho, mis brazos aún alrededor de sus hombros. Mi mano derecha acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y sentí como mi ritmo cardiaco le estaba dando una cierta sensación de paz.

"Cuando fuimos la primera vez a su habitación, y lo vi…me sentí incrédulo. Esa persona había venido de _mí_. No sabía que sentir. Me mantuve mirándote, tratando de leer tu rostro. Entonces, cuando dijiste lo que dijiste…" el temor era claro en su voz, "…cuando me miraste y dijiste 'tu hijo', y vi el…amor, y la aceptación, en tus ojos, pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar." Ahora había una sonrisa en su voz. "Tan imposible como es, así es como me sentía. No podía creer el amor que me estabas mostrando. Y luego, por primera vez desde que supe lo de George, fui capaz de sentir otra cosa además de vergüenza y culpa. Y tú hiciste eso, Bella."

Mi mano se quedó en su cuello mientras la profundidad y la sinceridad en su voz me conmovió más allá de las palabras, más allá de las acciones.

Edward levantó la cabeza. Lentamente, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y miró en mis ojos, profundo. Estaban tan llenos de amor, sostuve la respiración. No sabía como una persona podía tener tanto amor en ellos. Si, lo entendía – porque lo sentía también. Por él.

Respiró hondo, sus ojos buscando los míos.

"Sé que no quieres hijos, Bella, y no creo que sepas cuanto deseo poder darte eso a ti." Sentí mi corazón retorcerse. "Y sé que esto ha sido preocupante para ti, que Lucy…tuviera a mi hijo." Su rostro se arrugó en una mueca al decir su nombre y las últimas palabras. Estaba sorprendida de que hubiera recogido mis sentimientos. Incluso _yo_ me había negado a reconocerlos después del primer par de días, aunque sabía que estaban ahí, sólo molestando de vez en cuando. Pero hoy, el reunirnos con George, había realmente disipado todo eso de mí. Cuando vi a George, cuando vi a Edward, no hubo nadie más. Abrí la boca para responderle, pero él cuidadosamente puso sus pulgares sobre mis labios. Sus ojos se fundieron en los míos y perdí el poder de hablar, de todos modos. Movió sus pulgares a través de ms mejillas y continuó hablando.

"Sé que te molesta, más de lo que me dejas saber. Pero Bella, Lucy no me dio un hijo, tú lo hiciste." Mi corazón tartamudeó. "Tú me diste el perdón, el amor, la aceptación y el coraje de hacer esto hoy. George vino a mí a través de ti." Tomó una de mis manos en las suyas y besó cada no de mis dedos, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. "Esa es la única manera en que lo veo."

No podía hablar. Sólo no podía hablar. Las lágrimas vinieron y aunque no quería llorar, no había manera de detenerme. Edward acarició con sus pulgares mis mejillas, sacando las lágrimas que habían allí. A través de la imagen borrosa pude verlo sonreír.

"Shh, no llores, amor," dijo suavemente, mientras me atrajo a él, acunándome contra su pecho.

Edward me sostuvo en sus brazos, acariciando mi mejilla con la mano. Estaba perfectamente calmada y contenta y me di cuenta de que no me había sentido así por un tiempo. Me acurruqué más en él. Él parecía estar mucho más tranquilo, ahora. Sus ojos estaban en paz. Había dejado ir la vergüenza y la culpa que lo habían llenado. Después de un rato comenzó a despejarse, solo un poco. Un débil rayo de luz pasó a través de las ramas y dejó un suave brillo sobre las manos de Edward alrededor de mí.

Inhalé, me senté y le sonreí.

"Quiero escuchar más. Me gustó George. Y Rebecca. Ambos parecían ser gente muy agradable, inteligente y ella realmente se preocupa por las personas. Y George…" sonrió"…George es lo mismo. Y ellos son apasionados con la escuela de música y los niños con los que trabajan."

"A él le encanta la música," le dije sonriendo.

Edward suspiró y me observó mientras una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios. "Sí, le encanta."

"Y ha hecho un buen trabajo. Ves, te dije que sería un buen hombre." Hice una pausa. "Deberías estar orgulloso de él, Edward."

Tomó una rápida inhalación y me miró. Sus ojos eran suaves mientras hablaba.

"Lo estoy."

Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció y suspiró. "Pero los dos tiene afilados instintos y son muy perceptivos." Respiró hondo. "Rebecca no se dio cuenta pero estuvo muy cerca de comprender lo que era." Su voz era tensa ahora y di un salto mientras él hablaba.

"¿Cómo?" ¿Cómo? ¿Qué había hecho para hacer a ella creer eso? No es como si tuviera colmillos y una capa negra. La incredulidad fue clara en mi voz. "¿Cómo que estuvo cerca? ¿Por eso almorzamos?"

Asintió. Estaba sentado, ahora, con las piernas cruzadas, a mi lado. Tomó mi mano y la dejó en su pierna.

"Como dije, ella es muy perceptiva. Ambos lo son. Casi de inmediato Rebecca pensaba que había algo mal en mi."

"No hay _nada_ malo en ti."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "_Diferente_, entonces. Ella sabía que había algo diferente en mí. ¿Eso está mejor?"

"Mucho," respondí de vuelta. "Pero, ¿por qué ella creía eso?"

"Bueno, mi piel, el color de mis ojos. Mi…apariencia. Sus primeros pensamientos fueron que había algo de _otro mundo_ en mi."

Bueno, su piel es fría, sus ojos son dorados y él es inhumanamente hermoso, pero ¿eso no era sólo inusual? ¿Eso no gritaba _vampiro_, o sí?

"Pero junto a su perspicaz mente, ella tenía una fértil imaginación. Había pasado ya por varias posibilidades, sólo por diversión, como ser un fantasma, viajero en el tiempo, alien." Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. "Y luego más adelante en la conversación, cuando ella estaba riendo, tratando de entender mi complicada relación con George, sonreí. Estaba nervioso y debí haber mostrado muchos dientes. Instantáneamente su mente dijo _vampiro_." Exhaló bruscamente. "Pero era el típico estilo del vampiro de Hollywood…"

"Colmillos y una capa," dije tranquilamente.

Asintió. "Comprobó su lista nuevamente…piel pálida, fría, extraño color de ojos. No estaba tomándose en serio así misma, pero eso me puso en guardia."

"¿Y ahí fue cuando sugeriste el almuerzo?"

"Sólo pensé que sería prudente aparentar ser lo más normal posible".

Lo recordé mientras cuando se comía el sándwich de carne asada.

"¿Qué te pareció?"

"Repugnante," se estremeció y reí, quitando mi mano desde él y puse mis brazos a su alrededor, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Entonces un pensamiento se me ocurrió. "¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Puedes digerirlo?"

"Er, no. Tendré que deshacerme de eso más tarde." Miró hacia otro lado, hacia el arroyo.

"Um, ¿cómo?" Esto era algo que nunca había pensado realmente. Edward parecía un poco incómodo, de repente.

"Er, voy a tener que, um, devolverlo." Hizo una mueca.

"¿De verdad?"

"Uh huh. No es agradable, pero valió la pena para cambiar la dirección de los pensamientos de Rebecca."

"¿Funcionó, entonces?"

"Si. Ella no quería ir por ese camino de nuevo. En sus palabras, estaba siendo ridícula. Pero ella sentía curiosidad de mí. Me encontró…intrigante. Y pensó que era fuera de lo común que me pusiera en tantos problemas y viajara tan lejos cuando había tan poco para decirle a George." Se encogió de hombros. "Al menos no tenía miedo y me alegré de eso – sólo que no podía apuntar a lo que en mi era diferente. Le gusté, sin embrago," añadió con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, ¿A quién no le vas a gustar?" dije casualmente, pero estaba contenta por él.

Se rió. "A ella le gustas, también." Sus brazos me abrazaron y me apretaron al sonrojarme. "Ella piensa que nos vemos bien juntos."

Me acurruqué a su lado. Sabía eso.

"Ahora ¿dime algo de George?"

Edward levantó sus cejas mientras dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus primeras palabras fueron simples. "Me gustó, mucho." Tomó una brizna de hierba, rodándola entre sus dedos. "Ha estado muy triste desde que su esposa murió, pero nuestra visita lo distrajo por un momento, le gustó reunirse con nosotros. Pero también encontró algo diferente en mi, aunque no se fue por el camino supernatural. En un comienzo."

"¿En un comienzo?"

Edward asintió.

"Primero estaba sorprendido con el fuerte parecido entre el hombre de la foto y yo." Se volvió hacia mí de repente, sus ojos preocupados nuevamente. "Siento mucho eso Bella," dijo rápidamente. "No sabía que venía. Cuando lo vi yo…"

Puse mi dedo en sus labios. "Está bien. Sí, estaba confundida. Pero está bien. Soy el Everest, ¿recuerdas?"

Rió y su cara se relajó. "Sí, lo eres." Rozó sus labios contra los míos y suspiré.

"Sigue contándome de George."

Sus cejas se juntaron mientras hablaba.

"Al igual que Rebecca, encontró que era diferente, de alguna manera. Y fue como si él supiera que podía leer su mente." El ceño de Edward se profundizó, como si estuviera tratando de descifrarlo. "Pasó desde pensamientos vagos que deambulaban por su mente, hasta hacerme preguntas específicas. Se dio cuenta de que yo tenía dedos largos, como los suyos. Se preguntó si tocaba un instrumento, y que música me gustaba. Fue difícil no responderle directamente." Sus cejas se juntaron aún más. "Al principio me pregunté si solo era la manera en que procesaba sus pensamientos, pero entonces, después de haber terminado de decirle que era un primo remoto, me miró y dijo _me gustaría escuchar la verdadera historia alguna vez,_ y eso realmente me impactó." Pasó los dedos por su pelo mientras negaba. "Justo antes de que me levantara a ver sus CDs, dijo algo más…"

Esperé, mi ceño estaba compitiendo con el de Edward, ahora.

"Dijo, _Tú sabes, he vivido por mucho tiempo y he aprendido que hay mucho más en este mundo de los que el ojo puede ver, o que el cerebro admitirá. _Fue como si me estuviera alentando, dándome su permiso para decirle la verdad. Hay fue cuando decidí contarle como a mi…como a _Edward_, le gustaba el béisbol y los libros. Y que estudió medicina. Quería darle _algo_."

"¿Crees que él _sabía_? Quien eres, quiero decir."

"No lo creo. No vi algo _tan _específico en su mente. Sólo que él creía que había algo más." Frunció el ceño de nuevo y suspiró pesadamente. "De todos modos, le hiso feliz saber un poco más acerca de su padre."

Edward tragó y agachó su cabeza. "Pero cuando nos fuimos, cuando dije adiós, él estaba agradecido de que hubiéramos venido y sus pensamientos…él esperaba…esperaba haber visto algo de su padre reflejado en mi." Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Eso es increíble, Edward." Me acerqué y acuné su cara en mi mano, podía imaginar lo que los pensamientos de despedida de George significarían para él.

Asintió. Un momento después se echó a reír.

"¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensó cuando me vio? Rebecca me presentó, me miró fijamente y pensó _no me importa quien es, necesita un corte de pelo._"

Me reí y Edward se sumó a mis risas mientras yo pasaba mis dedos a través de sus cabellos.

De pronto sus brazos me empujaron apretadamente contra su pecho.

"Le gustaste. Él cree que soy un joven muy afortunado y me dijo que me aferre a ti."

"_Yo soy_ la afortunada." Sonreí cuando oír la risa de Edward.

"Ni siquiera cerca," dijo y rodé mis ojos a él.

"Entonces ¿que pasa ahora?"

Edward suspiró y me dio mi sonrisa favorita. "Espero que partamos a casa. Juntos."

Asentí, apretando su mano.

"Aunque, hay algo que me gustaría organizar antes de irnos."

Lo miré. ¿Qué?

"Me gustaría mover a George a una mejor habitación. A una con vista. No le queda mucho tiempo. Me gustaría que este tiempo sea lo más agradable posible. Es lo único que _puedo_ hacer por él."

Le sonreí, pero pregunté.

"¿Crees que puedes hacer eso? ¿Rebecca pensaría que es extraño?"

"Hay algunas habitaciones disponibles con vistas la jardín, lo escuché en los pensamientos de la enfermera. El dinero no es problema y estoy seguro de que voy a ser capaz de organizar su cambio," dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sentí mi corazón saltar y él rió."Y me aseguraré de que Rebecca nunca sabrá que fui yo."

Asentí, recordando de pronto una de las cosas que había estado esperando preguntar.

"Edward, ¿qué pasó en el almuerzo, cuando Rebecca estaba hablando sobre sus padres y hermano? Estabas tenso."

La boca de Edward se aplanó en una delgada línea.

"Mm, eso no fue agradable," suspiró. "No estoy seguro de que le sucedió a sus padres, sus pensamientos parpadearon rápidamente, aunque tengo la impresión de que estaban juntos cuando murieron." Frunció el ceño y cogió una hoja de la tierra, despedazándola en tiras."Pude ver que su padre era hijo de George, sin embargo." Puso mi mano sobre su brazo. "Pero su hermano…" Su ceño se profundizó. Esperé, otra vez.

"Por lo que vi u oí, su hermano, Paul, fue un soldado. Había estado en Kuwait y no se acostumbró cuando volvió a casa. Parecía como que tuvo problemas con la policía, pero no estoy seguro de que tipo, exactamente. Creo que pudo haber pasado algún tiempo en prisión."

Sentí mis cejas subir por la sorpresa. Me pregunté que había hecho.

"Ha sido un mercenario en América del Sur los últimos cuatro años, pero nadie ha oído de él en dos. Está dado por muerto."

"Oh, Edward eso es terrible." Mi mano se apretó sobre su brazo.

Asintió. "Si, lo es."

"Yo…yo sé que no lo conocías, pero…lo siento."

Me miró y sus ojos estaban tristes. "Provocó malestar a Rebecca pensar en él. Siento…"

Por favor que no se sienta responsable, por favor que no se sienta responsable. Recitaba las palabras a mi misma, esperando que no fuera culpar a su aporte genética y asumiera la culpa por las acciones y errores de su bisnieto.

"Me siento triste de que su vida fuera de ese modo."

El alivio pasó a través de mí cuando me di cuenta de que no se iba a echar la culpa así mismo, o a sus genes. Sonreí para mis adentros – tal vez había esperanza para él, después de todo. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro de nuevo e hice otra pregunta. Una grande.

"¿Quieres mantener el contacto? Sé que a George no le queda mucho tiempo, ¿pero con Rebecca?"

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos estaban pensativos.

"No lo creo. Ella tiene su vida – su esposo y su trabajo. Y realmente no hay lugar para que cualquiera de nosotros tenga una parte de la vida del otro. Ella es feliz. Y yo estoy feliz. Creo que podemos dejarlos ir." Me sonrió. "Siempre puedo chequear de vez en cuanto. Sin que ella lo sepa, por supuesto."

Le sonreí de vuelta y lo abrasé.

Me besó suavemente, luego susurró en mi oído. "Vamos, dejemos esto atrás." Me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

La lluvia pasó a llovizna otra vez mientras Edward encendió el motor y condujo de vuelta a la cuidad. Había música en el estéreo y nuestras manos estaban unidas entre nosotros. El pulgar de Edward hacía patrones en la palma de mi mano.

"Bella, si te pregunto, ¿me dirás algo?"

Siempre odiaba cuando me hacía eso.

"Tal vez, probablemente. No sé, depende de si me deslumbras o no."

Sonrió, pero su ánimo se puso serio.

"Me preguntaba que estabas pensando, en la habitación de George, cuando nos íbamos." Levantó nuestras manos, todavía unidas, y acarició con un dedo a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Sus ojos estudiándome de cerca. "Tú rostro estaba tan dolido."

"Oh," me pregunté si debía decirle. Tomé una respiración profunda y me encogí de hombros. "Bueno, al principio estaba pensando lo aliviada que estaba por haber terminado todo. Y luego sobre las preguntas que tenía para ti." Suspiré. "Pero entonces comencé a pensar que era triste que George nunca pudiera saber quién eres. Y que probablemente nunca lo volverías a ver."

El ceño de Edward se profundizó y me miró, perplejo. Me encogí de hombros. "Quiero decir, sólo es…triste."

Edward suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca dejas de sorprenderme." Su voz era densa y miró a través de la ventana.

_._

_._

_._

_Hola!_

_Es que este Edward no puede ser más tierno?. Siempre sabe cómo dar vueltas las cosas con tal de hacer sentir bien a Bella y para echarse él la culpa. Eso me gusta de este fic, rescata las personalidades de los libros._

_El próximo capítulo está bien bueno, recuerdan la conversación en el auto del capítulo pasado? Pues bien habrá un poco más de eso…jeje…_

_Recomendación__: Perspective de ekimmuh. Hace un tiempo la subieron ilegal en español, pero la borraron, así que solo queda la versión en inglés. E y B comienzan compartir una relación más física, con tal de prepararse para la noche de bodas. Edward acepta la ayuda de Jasper, que le permite aumentar su tolerancia a los estímulos sexuales. Es progresiva, culminando con la luna de miel. Bien escrita, en algunas ocasiones algo melosa, pero a todas nos gusta así. Terminada. La recomiendo para darle real crédito a la verdadera autora._

_Gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan (son poquitas pero las adoro), y por las que sé hay que seguir subiendo caps. Besos a todas ustedes. Y para EriCastelo, sip hay algo de genes heredados en los descendientes de Edward, eso de ser tan perceptivos y comprender a las personas de inmediato._


	7. Chapter 7: Baile y Decisiones

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

" ¿Quieres ir a cenar u ordenar servicio a la habitación?" Edward estaba sonriéndome mientras yo bostezaba. El sol se asomaba a través de la cobertura de nubes y de vez en cuando chispas de luz rebotaban en la mano de Edward sobre el volante, haciéndome sonreír. Su otra mano estaba sujeta cómodamente alrededor de la mía.

"Servicio a la habitación, creo." Me estiré en mi asiento. "Ha sido un laaargo día. Sólo quiero volver a la habitación y descansar. Y tú todavía tienes que, um, hacerte cargo de tu almuerzo."

Sus cejas se juntaron un poco. "Saldré más tarde para eso, cuando estés durmiendo. Después de conversar, por supuesto."

"¿Salir?"

"No me iré por mucho. Era sólo un sándwich."

"Pero ¿por qué salir? Tenemos un baño."

Hizo una mueca. "Er, no es algo que realmente me gustaría hacer contigo en la habitación de al lado, Bella."

"Oh, pero…"

Negó sacudiendo su cabeza a mí firmemente mientras sonreía. "_No_ contigo en la habitación de al lado."

Fruncí el ceño. Realmente no quería que tuviera que salir para hacer eso. No me habría molestado. Quiero decir, es algo a lo que tendré que hacer frente cuando me convierta en un vampiro, ¿no?

"¿Comes a menudo?"

"A veces." Edward me miró. " Quieres saber cuándo, ¿no?"

Sonreí y asentí.

Rió entre dientes. "Bueno, la mayoría somos capaces de sólo dar la ilusión de comer – mover la comida en el plato, ocultando algo en servilletas. Pero _ha_ habido ocasiones en las que he necesitado comer. Una vez fue en una cena médica con Carlisle. Fue horrible, cinco platos." Se estremeció. "Pasé casi toda la noche en el baño esa vez."

No le dejé ver mi cara de _eeeuuw._

"Y hubo otra vez en una cena de estudiantes en Harvard. Eran sólo tres platos, no fue tan malo." Hizo una mueca. "Y unas pocas veces en la escuela ha sido necesario tomar un par de bocados de algo. Como pizza." Me miró intencionadamente, sonriendo, y reí, recordando ese día en la cafetería.

"Eso es algo que tendré que aprender, ¿no? La ilusión de comer."

"No es difícil, yo te enseñaré."

"Y deshacerse de ella, ¿cuándo no es una ilusión?"

Hizo una mueca. "Te voy a enseñar eso, también." Sus dedos se flexionaron sobre el volante. "A pesar de que no será la cosa más romántica que hagamos juntos." Murmuró las últimas palabras más para si mismo, que para mí.

Me estiré de nuevo. Había estado mucho en ese coche, últimamente.

"Edward, creo que cuando lleguemos al hotel, voy a dar un paseo, y así podrás hacerte cargo de tu almuerzo. Sin mi en la habitación del lado."

Su labios se adelgazaron un poco y estaba bastante segura de saber lo que vendría a continuación.

"No hay necesidad de que hagas eso, Bella."

Sip, tenía razón. No me decepcionó. Tomé una respiración y me preparé para la pelea.

"Lo quiero. No quiero que merodees en medio de la noche para…bueno, tú sabes."

"Y _yo_ no quiero que _tú_ camines en una ciudad extraña. No es necesario. Puedo esperar hasta más tarde." Él usó su tono de _este es el fin_.

"Edward," puse mi mano sobre su brazo. "Lo voy a hacer. Se que harías lo mismo por mi, si la situación fuera al revés."

"No puedo dejarte deambular sola, Bella. ¿Has olvidado Port Angels? Yo no." Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

Pude ver que no cedería. Pero tampoco lo haría yo.

"Edward, no estoy pidiendo tu permiso." Mi voz era tranquila pero firme. Sus ojos se abrieron en mí, luego se achicaron mientras volvía la mirada hacia el parabrisas.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del hotel y Edward apagó el motor. Salió y dio la vuelta para abrir mi puerta. Su mandíbula estaba apretada. Salí del auto y lo besé en la mejilla.

"Te veo en media hora," sonreí mientras caminaba a hacia la salida, pero su mano estaba en mi brazo.

"Bella, por favor…"Su voz, ojos, implorando. Tomé otra respiración profunda.

"Edward. Voy a dar un paseo. Estaré bien. Sólo has lo que necesitas hacer." Lo miré, sin dudas en mis ojos. Había pasado por mucho con él en las dos últimas semanas, y me sentí fuerte por eso. "Mira, tú siempre estas haciendo cosas para mi comodidad o conveniencia. Déjame hacer algo por ti." Corrí mis dedos a lo largo de su mejilla.

"Bella…"

Lo corté. "No hay discusión, Edward. Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar sola por un rato."

El rostro de Edward mostraba que estaba dudoso. Pero también parecía saber que había sido vencido. Aún así, estaba sorprendida cuando asintió y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

"Al menos toma el teléfono." Puso su pequeño y plateado teléfono en mi mano. "¿Media hora?" Todavía sonaba inseguro.

"Media hora."

Todavía estaba sonriendo mientras salía a la calle. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Era un cosa pequeña, pero no me había engañado o deslumbrado para llevarme con él. Y no volvería atrás. Esta era una nueva faceta en nuestra relación. Se sentía bien.

Caminé lentamente por la calle y di la vuelta en la esquina. Estábamos en la parte artística de la cuidad y deambulé pasando una joyería, un par de tiendas de antigüedades, una pequeña galería de arte y estaba yendo por una hilera de cafeterías y panaderías…cuando lo vi. Estaba en la vitrina de una tienda de ropa vintage. Mi boca se abrió y comencé a reír. Tenía que tenerlo. Cinco minutos después, salí de la tienda, con una pequeña bolsa de papel colgando de mi mano y una sonrisa en mi cara. No podría espera por mostrarle.

Edward abrió la puerta antes de que tuviera tiempo de tomar la manilla.

"¡Bella!" Sonaba aliviado, y rodé mis ojos.

"Ves, sana y salva." Extendí mis brazos y di una vuelta.

"Ya lo veo," dijo poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y llevándome en un abrazo.

Reí. "Fue sólo media hora, Edward."

"Fueron treinta y siete minutos," dijo en mi pelo. Sabía lo que quería decir. Parecía tonto, pero yo también lo había extrañado, incluso en este corto espacio de tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿te hiciste cargo del almuerzo?"

"Si, gracias." Me soltó del abrazo y me llevó de la mano para sentarme con él en el sofá. "Y también hablé con la administradora del asilo y ella cambiará a George a una habitación con vista al jardín mañana."

"Oh, Edward, eso es genial." Sabía que a él le gustaría. "George merecía una vista al jardín."

Sonrió con timidez y sus ojos fueron a la bolsa que todavía tenía en mi mano. "¿Realmente has ido de compras sin Alice? ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?"

"Ah," le sonreí. "Es para ti." Se lo tendí. "No es para mostrar en público. Sólo para ti y para mí, cuando estemos juntos. Solos."

Edward levantó una ceja. Traté de esconder una sonrisa y me miró con recelo antes de volver su atención a la bolsa y meter su mano. Sacó la camiseta y la miró, ahora con las dos cejas levantadas. La sostuvo delante de él y sonrió, dando un exagerado suspiro de resignación mientras la veía.

Era azul pálido, como la que llevaba en la foto de internet. Pero la imagen era diferente. En 1973, Snoopy había estado durmiendo sobre su casa de perro. Pero, en 2006, Snoopy estaba haciendo su danza feliz – la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos extendidos.

"¿Te gusta?" Repentinamente me sentí nerviosa pero Edward sonrió, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco.

"Esta, _me_ gusta," dijo y me llevó con él. "Gracias." Me besó suavemente la nariz y pasó su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula. "Solo para nosotros, ¿sí?" susurró, si helado aliento enviando escalofríos a través de mi mientras se apoderaba de mi piel.

"Sí."

Los labios de Edward trazaron un suave patón a través de mi mejilla. "¿Por qué no tomas un baño caliente, mientras ordeno la cena?" susurró.

Quince minutos después estaba en la bañera llena de burbujas mientras Edward estaba en el teléfono ordenando la comida que yo había elegido del menú. Lasaña, ensalada, y chocolate caliente de postre. El agua caliente estaba relajándome y podía sentir el flujo de tensión en mis músculos, desapareciendo junto con algunas de las burbujas. Habían sido dos largas semanas. Al principio, creía que las cosas nunca serían las mismas entre nosotros, y había estado segura – las cosas no eran las mismas y nunca lo serían. Pero estaba bastante segura de que iban a ser mejores. Habíamos pasado por mucho, y las habíamos pasado juntos y eso nos había hecho más fuertes. Luchar contra un ejército de enloquecidos vampiros era una cosa, pero estas pasadas dos semanas habían sido una real prueba en nuestra relación. Y la habíamos pasado. Pero a pesar de lo que estaba detrás de nosotros ahora, y de que lo habíamos trabajado y ambos nos sentíamos cómodos con el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, una parte de mí se sentía triste de que George nunca sabría la verdad sobre su padre. Pero no sabía que más podía hacer Edward, sin arriesgarse a la exposición.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Edward llamó a la puerta.

"Bella, la cena está aquí." Su voz llegó suavemente a través de la puerta y me retorcí alegremente en el agua ante la idea de la cena, y luego acurrucarme en la noche con él. Sólo nosotros dos. Sin Charlie, sin todos oyendo, sin vampiros sabelotodo.

Salí de la bañera, me sequé y me puse mis shorts de piyama azul y una camiseta sin mangas. Me envolví en la suave y esponjosa bata de baño del hotel. El delicioso aroma de la lasaña me golpeó cuando abrí la puerta.

"Mm, yum," murmuré.

"Mm, sí." Los ojos de Edward se demoraron en mí y me sonrojé. "Te ves linda en esa bata, Tendré que comprarte una," rió entre dientes.

Le rodé los ojos, pero luego miré la habitación. Correctamente.

"Edward, ¿qué has hecho?"

Había mantenido, obviamente, ocupados a la gente del servicio de habitaciones.

Había una pequeña mesa cuadrada cubierta con un fresco mantel blanco. Un vela cónica blanca en un soporte plateado en el centro, con un ramo de flores, en una un pequeño vaso de cristal. Edward había bajado las luces y había docenas de velas, parpadeando suavemente, sobre todas las superficies de la habitación. Un CD de suave jazz estaba en el sistema se sonido y su ritmo llenaba el aire. Edward tomó mi silla y me indicó que me sentara. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero me detuve. Quería hacer algo lindo para mí, y debía aceptarlo. Después de todo, no es como si me estuviera dando un coche. Así que en vez sonreí y me senté. Luego, cuando Edward se sentó frente a mi, mi sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada.

"¿Qué?" Edward se estaba riendo de mí.

"Sólo estaba pensando en lo bien que te ves, sentado con tu linda camisa blanca. Y yo aquí, en una esponjosa bata de baño."

"Te ves hermosa. Ahora, come."

Estaba casi a punto de reventar cuando terminé y levanté el chocolate caliente. Tomé un sorbo e hice una mueca.

"¿No está bueno?" Edward preguntó.

"Está bien. Pero no tan bueno como el de esta mañana." Dejé la tasa sobre la mesa y suspiré. "Todo esto es hermoso, Edward, gracias."

Sonrió, pero luego se levantó y se acercó a besar mi frente.

"Vuelvo en un momento," dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A una camita rápida." Luego se había ido y yo estaba con el ceño fruncido.

La habitación parecía tan vacía, ahora. Me puse de pie y caminé alrededor, preguntándome dónde había ido y cuándo estaría de vuelta. Hojeé la carpeta de información turística y la puse sobre la mesa. La música cambió de suave y lenta a alegre y burbujeante ahora, y me di cuenta de que estaba moviendo mis pies al compás de su ritmo. Entonces comencé a mover la parte superior de mi cuerpo y luego…la música me había tomado.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? _¿Bailar con nadie mirando?_ Bueno, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Usualmente no hacía este tipo de cosas – mi habitación, donde Charlie, era demasiado pequeña y, de todos modos, mi torpeza decía que no era una buena idea. Pero esto se sentía bien, moviéndome y saltando, como su estuviera dando vida a la forma en que me estaba sintiendo.

Pero era una corta pieza. La siguiente era suave, lenta y melancólica. Sensual. No estaba dispuesta a dejar de bailar todavía, así que solo cambié mis movimientos. Estaba bailando torpemente con la bata de baño, por lo que me la quité y la dejé caer sobre la silla.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer y hubo un repentino estruendo de trueno. Me volví a mirar por la ventana. Los cielos habían abierto y la lluvia estaba cayendo a través de oscuridad, ahora. Me preguntaba si Edward estaba bien. No había llevado chaqueta, pero luego, cosas como el frío y la lluvia no molestarían a vampiro. Seguí bailando en donde estaba, mirando por la ventana, tratando de ver si podía encontrarlo mientras la lluvia caía sobre el vidrio. Mi mente fue de vuelta a último par de días y llegando a la conversación en el auto la noche anterior. Como Edward había descrito la reacción que provocaba en el. Me abracé y sonreí. La música fluía a través de mí y mis caderas rodaban y se balanceaban con sus ritmos mientras mis manos se movían lentamente por mis costados. Doblé mis rodillas y me dejé caer lento, meciendo lentamente mis caderas de un lado al otro, y luego haciendo círculos mientras comenzaba a subir de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa, no tropecé o perdí el equilibrio y una nueva confianza llegaba a mí. Estiré mis brazos y levanté mi pelo, dejándolo caer suavemente entre mis dedos, sobre mis hombros, y alrededor de mi cara, mientas continuaba oscilando mis caderas y mi cuerpo. Hice un lento giro, mirando hacia el cuarto, y me detuve en seco.

No había oído a Edward llegar.

Al principio estaba avergonzada. Pero en seguida, mientras mis ojos lo observaban, mi vergüenza cambió por algo más.

Edward estaba mojado.

Completamente, mojado. La camisa se aferraba a él, transparente, acentuando cada músculo, cada línea, cada curva de su pecho, brazos y hombros. Zarcillos de cabello mojado caían sobre sus ojos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y lentamente lamió un poco de la humedad sobre su labio inferior. En sus manos había una baso de chocolate caliente de _Le Café_. Estaba humeando. Pero sus ojos…sus ojos estaban ardiendo.

"Nunca te he visto bailar así," su voz era áspera.

Podía sentir mi corazón golpeando, estaba a punto de romper a través de mi pecho. Quebrando mi pecho y cayendo al el suelo. Y podría estar aún latiendo a un millón de millas por minuto. No podía quitar mis ojos de él.

"Estás mojado."

"Está lloviendo."

Supe entonces, exactamente, lo que quería hacer.

La música fluía, lenta y rica, mientras yo caminaba hacía él y sus ojos estaban fijos en todos mis movimientos. Parecía estar en el borde, cuidadoso. A través de su casi invisible camisa podía ver el profundo subir y bajar de su pecho. En mi camino pasé por la cama y tomé una de las esponjosas toallas blancas cuidadosamente dobladas al final de esta, y la lancé por encima de mi hombro. Unos pocos pasos más y estaba de pie frente a él. Tomé el vaso de su mano y lo puse cuidadosamente sobre la mesita de café. Volviendo, extendí mi mano y comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, lentamente. La música estaba llenando la habitación, su cadencia subiendo y bajando, mientras veía el pecho de Edward hacer lo mismo. Pensé que me detendría, pero no. Sus ojos estaban en mis dedos, podía sentirlos. Tomó un poco de trabajo, deslizar los botones a través de la tela mojada, pero después de un momento la camisa estaba suelta y por primera vez pude ver el pecho desnudo de Edward. Mi aliento era suave pero audible. Había visto atisbos de él antes, ese primer día en el prado cuando me mostró como brillaba al sol, y brevemente en Volterra mientras se preparaba para caminar a la plaza, peo no así, sin el estorbo de la ropa o la distracción del drama.

Su pecho era perfecto. Fuerte y suave, brillante y pulido con la humedad de la lluvia. Poco a poco llegué debajo de los hombros de la camisa y comencé a empujar. Mis manos rozaron la humedad de su piel y sentí un escalofrío correr a través de mi. Estuve sorprendida cuando Edward encogido sus hombros y brazos, sus músculos rodando bajo su piel, y la camisa cayó al suelo. Iba a dejarme hacer esto "Y estaba ayudando". Miré hacia arriba. La mandíbula de Edward estaba fuertemente cerrada. Sus ojos quemaban en los míos, pero no podía distinguir su expresión. Era casi de incredulidad.

Tomé la toalla y muy suavemente empecé a frotar. Primero fui por encima de su brazo derecho, largas brazadas lo acariciaban desde el hombro al codo y hasta la muñeca. Su respiración se atoró cuando pasé la toalla a lo largo de su costado y bajo su brazo, mis dedos rozando el suave pelo dorado que se encontraba allí. Levantó el brazo un poco, haciéndolo más fácil para mi, y sonreí por eso. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí y su respiración se hizo más superficial. Me demoré en la parte posterior de sus hombros y sobre su brazo izquierdo, frotando lentamente, suavemente absorbiendo la humedad que estaba brillando y puliendo su piel. Volvió su cabeza para poder seguir viendo mis manos. Me abrí camino a su espalda y comencé a hacer largos, suaves, amplios trazos desde sus hombros hasta donde sus jeans se sostenían, húmedos, bajo sus caderas. Su espalda desnuda era hermosa. Era fuerte y los músculos estaban bien definidos bajo la suave y pálida piel. Me tomé mi tiempo y de vez en cuando, como su pudiera seguir abajo, un leve temblor ondulaba a través del cuerpo de Edward.

"Estás temblando," susurré.

"No por el frío," susurró de vuelta, su voz rota.

Sonreí para mi otra vez.

Sus brazos estaban rectos a sus costados, sus manos apretadas en puños, aunque flexionaba los dedos ocasionalmente. Podía oír su respiración ahora, iba más rápido. Él tenía hoyuelos, uno a cada lado de su espina, justo encima de la cintura de los jeans. Edward silbó cuando deslicé mis dedos sobre ellos, acariciando suavemente las hendiduras. Los músculos de su espalda se estremecieron y sacudió sus caderas, sólo un poco. Sentí una cálida ola de placer correr a través de mí.

Cuando su espalda estuvo seca me trasladé hacia el frente de él, lentamente, llevando la toalla hasta su pecho. Sabía que sus ojos estaban en mí, prácticamente podrí sentir las marcas de quemaduras, pero no me atreví a mirarlo. Moví la toalla sobre él. Edward comenzó a gemir y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sobre sus hombros. Por la esquina del ojo vi sus manos tratando de alcanzarme, temblando ligeramente. Pero se detuvo, y las regresó en puños a sus costados. Llevó su cabeza hacia delante otra vez. Lentamente, fui por encima de su pecho y, gradualmente, llevé la toalla más abajo, sobre los músculos definidos, duros como roca, de su abdomen. Pude ver, y sentir, los músculos temblar y ondularse bajo su piel mientras frotaba círculos suaves y firmes. Un gruñido bajo retumbó desde la profundidad de su pecho, pude sentir las vibraciones ir a través de mis manos, que estaban temblando ahora, que rozaba la parte superior de sus pantalones.

Aunque _mis_ ojos habían estado concentrados el glorioso cuerpo de Edward, siempre supe donde _sus_ ojos se encontraban. Los sentí en mi cara, en mis manos, nunca dejándome, excepto cuando los cerraba a causa del placer. Miré su cara ahora, y mi corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban en los míos y estaban en llamas. Oscuros y penetrantes. No había visto sus ojos así antes. No estaba segura de que hacer a continuación que inconscientemente cogí mi labio inferior entre los dientes. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de inmediato, oscureciéndose aún más, y lo vi tragar. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus parpados. Di un paso atrás, pensando que quizás había sido demasiado para él, pero su cabeza instantáneamente subió otra vez y extendió una mano, sus dedos cuidadosamente giraron mi muñeca en un movimiento rápido y elegante. Tragó saliva otra vez mientras se acercaba e inclinaba su cabeza a mí.

"¿Vas a besarme?" Su voz estaba a juego con sus ojos, y mi corazón dio un salto. Sus labios estaban casi sobre los míos, podía sentir su aliento en mi piel.

Me acerqué. Soltó mi muñeca y envolvió el brazo en mi cintura. Dejé caer la toalla y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego su boca encontró la mía. Al principio fue un beso gentil, nuestros labios moviéndose juntos, pero podía sentir la tensión en Edward – estaba luchando por contenerla.

"Sólo déjate ir," susurré contra sus labios. Y entonces, lo hizo.

Era como si una represa hubiera reventado. Sus labios se separaron con urgencia sobre los míos y lo igualé trazando mi lengua sobre su labio inferior. Abrió la boca y luego su lengua acariciaba la mía. Comencé a perder la cordura. La boca de Edward se hizo más demandante, más urgente, mientras me besaba profundamente, como nunca antes. La sensación era casi demasiada, pero no la iba a dejar ir. Pasé mis manos por su cabello. Mi cuello se arqueó hacia atrás por el placer y cambió el foco de su atención y comenzó a chupar la piel de bajo mi mandíbula, succionando con su boca, pero nunca sentí sus dientes, solo la presión de sus gélidos labios y su lengua de hielo. Sentí el placer y el deseo brotando y construyéndose en mí que apenas podía respirar. Su brazo a mí alrededor me atrajo aún más a él y su otra mano se hundió en mi pelo. Él susurró y gimió mi nombre, y que me amaba, una y otra vez. Yo estaba más allá del habla. Más allá de cualquier cosa.

No había sido cuidadoso en mantener el usual espacio entre nosotros y podía sentir la humedad de sus jeans contra mí. Disfrutaba la sensación. Pero muy pronto, sentí sus músculos tensarse y supe que había llegado a su límite. Separó sus labios de los míos, respirando con dificultad – estaba a punto de alejarse. Traté de dar un paso atrás, pero me sorprendió cuando me mantuvo en sus brazos. Su cuerpo seguía estando tenso, pero no me dejó ir. Su mandíbula sobre mí, estaba apretada y vi el movimiento de su garganta al tragar otra vez, dos veces. Luego, poco a poco, su mandíbula se relajó y llevó su cara de vuelta a la mía, sus ojos cerrándose mientras lo hacía. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos de nuevo, suavemente, como una caricia sobre ellos y regresé mis manos a su pelo, empujando mis dedos por la húmeda maraña. Muy lentamente, su mano en mi espalda me apretó más a él. En él. Mientras sus labios seguían sobre los míos pude sentir mi pecho presionando contra la piel desnuda del suyo, y eso hizo latir mi corazón aún más, estaba separada de él solo por la delgada tela de mi camiseta. Un suave escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Edward, y el mío, al mismo tiempo. La mano en mi espalda se tensó. Un gemido suave vino desde mí y me acercó aún más. Y entonces…mi corazón explotó.

Lo podía sentir. Duro. A través de húmedo jeans presionándome. Jadeé y un calor me inundó y sentí el fuerte impulso de empujarme a mi misma contra él. Nunca había sentido…Él nunca…Oh. Mil pinchazos de electricidad palpitaban a través de mi, desde mi cuero cabelludo hasta los dedos de mis pies, instándome a…Pero me detuve. No fue fácil, pero me quedé tan quieta como pude mientras sus labios flotaban sobre los míos, dejándome sentirlo. A pesar de su dulzura podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo. No quería hacer esto más difícil para él.

Y aunque apenas podía respirar, y mi corazón estaba acelerado, me maraville en la manera en la que, a pesar de que nuestras alturas no coincidían, nuestros cuerpos eran capaces de encontrar un surco entre sí junto con la música que se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a balacearse suavemente, sin apenas moverse, al ritmo. Sentí mis rodillas debilitarse a medida que la plenitud del momento me golpeaba, y sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor, me sostuvieron. Su rostro había bajado, moviendo sus labios desde los míos, repartiendo suaves besos a lo largo de mi garganta. Mi corazón continuaba golpeando. Podía oírlo, y sabía que él lo sentía contra su pecho desnudo, al tratar de tomar cuanto podía de esta nueva sensación que estaba ofreciéndome. Seguimos moviéndonos lentamente con la música.

Pero podía sentir la tensión aún erigiéndose en Edward y unos pocos segundos después me alejó, dejando una pequeña distancia entre los dos. Su respiración era pesada y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Dejó las manos en mi cintura y apoyó su frente contra la mía. No quedamos allí, sin movernos ahora, mientras nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a calmarse un poco. La música era cada vez más lenta y silenciosa.

Empecé a acariciar la parte de atrás de su cuello. Sonrió.

"Ahora ya sabes," susurró.

Sentí la sonrisa ensancharse en mi cara.

Otro momento y Edward levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Parecía inseguro, como si estuviese saliendo de un trance. Cepillé mis labios sobre los suyos. "Te amo."

Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa y sus labios se movieron sobre los míos. "Y yo te amo," dijo bajito. Sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, comencé a mover mis caderas hacia él de nuevo, instintivamente buscando más contacto. Con mucho cuidado Edward se alejó, poniendo un espacio mayor entre nosotros. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo.

"Yo…No ahora, amor."

Al instante, estaba quieta. "Lo siento."

"No lo sientas." Se inclinó más abajo. "Porque yo no lo hago."

Sus labios encontraron los míos de nuevo, dulces y suaves, antes de alejarse y suspirar. "Será mejor que me cambie," susurró. Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura antes de dejarla y alejarse. Agarró la camisa del piso y algo de ropa desde su bolsa y se dirigió al baño. "No olvides tu chocolate caliente, se enfriará," dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Un segundo después oí la ducha correr. Mordí una sonrisa.

Estaba acurrucada en el sofá, sintiéndome muy satisfecha conmigo misma y bebiendo mi chocolate caliente, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar – lo que él había compartido conmigo. Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando apareció diez minutos después. Lo miré y casi derramé el vaso. Oh mi…nunca lo había visto así. No sólo estaba usando a Snoopy, y sólo eso hizo a mi corazón dar varios saltos – tan lindo – si no que estaba usando unos pantalones largos de pijama color azul oscuro. Me gustaba la forma en que colgaban de sus caderas y el dobladillo arrugado alrededor de sus pies descalzos. Repentinamente, me sentí nerviosa, y por la expresión en su cara, él también lo estaba. Por supuesto, Edward dormía en mi cama todas las noches, y había dormido en la suya en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre había estado vestido, con ropas de día. Había algo repentinamente mucho más…íntimo…en esto, ahora que estaba en pijama. Y especialmente justo después de, bueno…

"Te ves como para ir a la cama." Estaba tratando de sonar casual pero mi rubor me delató. Edward sonrió tímidamente.

"Snoopy al ataque," dijo, tirando del dobladillo de la camiseta.

"Se ve bien," dije, y me dio otra sonrisa tímida. Luego tomó un respiro y se acercó para sentarse conmigo en el sofá.

"No sueles usar pijama." Las palabras salieron de repente.

"Oh bueno, las compré para este viaje. Pensé que se vería extraño, estar aquí contigo así y estar usando jeans y camisa." Sus dedos hacían patrones sobre mi pierna. "No parece correcto usarlos cuando estamos en lo de Charlie. Pero aquí es diferente. Sólo somos tú y yo." Se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto cuando estaba haciendo las maletas no estaba seguro de cómo te ibas a sentir después de que nos encontráramos con George. No sabía si querrías compartir la cama conmigo. Supongo que esto está bien, ¿sí?" Levantó una ceja y sus ojos brillaron.

"Mm, sí," me acerqué aún más a él y rió.

"Así que, tenía varios planes de contingencia, dependiendo del resultado del día de hoy."

"Mm, ¿qué trajiste?"

"Bueno, fue preparación mental sobre todo. Empaqué el pijama en caso de que fuéramos a compartir la cama. Pero estaba también preparado, mentalmente, en caso de que tuviera que sentarme en el sofá toda la noche, o reservar para mí un cuarto separado en el hotel. O en otro hotel."

Me reí de eso y se rió conmigo. Pero luego su voz se hizo más tranquila, más seria.

"O llevarte directamente a casa. O poniéndote en un avión a casa sin mí. O en un avión a Jacksonville, donde Renne." Su voz se había convertido en un susurro y sus dedos habían dejado de moverse sobre mi pierna.

"Me gusta el pijama." Mis labios llegaron hasta él y lo besé suavemente.

Mientras moví mi cabeza contra su hombro un bostezo se me escapó. Había sido un largo día.

De inmediato, Edward me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama, tirando de las mantas, mientras me sostenía con una mano. Él era tan suave con cosas como esas. Me acostó y luego fue por toda la habitación, apagando las luces y extinguiendo las velas, antes de volver y tenderse a mi lado. Me puse de lado, frente a él, y delineé a Snoopy con mi dedo.

"Lindo," dije, bostezando de nuevo. Edward me atrajo hacia él. Mi cara estaba contra su pecho y me acurruqué lo más cerca que pude. Y por primera vez, no dejó un espacio entre nosotros. Supe que en algún momento de la noche, el frío de su cuerpo lo forzaría a ponerse sobre las cubiertas, pero por ahora me quedaría dormida, felizmente contenida en sus brazos, escuchándolo tatarear mi nana.

Desperté a las pocas horas después. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, con los brazos envolviendo sus rodillas. Había hecho eso el día de hoy, en el parque. No había visto que lo hiciera antes. Decidí que debía ser su nueva postura para _pensar_.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte." Se acostó y me llevó con él, poniendo lentos y suaves besos a lo largo de mi hombro, empujando la correa de mi camiseta de su camino con la nariz. Mi piel se puso de gallina y suspiré. Era tan agradable. Pero no lo dejaría distraerme.

"¿Está…algo…mal?" Me las arreglé para sacar las palabras a pesar del roce de sus besos.

"He estado pensando." Su voz sonó ahogada contra mí.

"¿Mm?...Dime."

Edward puso su frente sobre la mía. La habitación estaba a oscura, pero gracias la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, pude ver sus ojos. Parecía estar tomando una decisión allí mismo, en ese momento, mientras me miraba. Contuve la respiración, preguntándome lo que estaba por venir.

"¿Qué?" Boqueé.

Edward tomó aliento y me besó.

"Creo que voy a decirle a George lo que soy."

_._

_._

_._

_(Sólo ha sido revisado una vez)_

_¿A que no deja de sorprendernos?... El prometido acercamiento, muy clarificador para Bella (y para todas nosotras, jeje) y esta última reflexión de Edward…ya veremos en que resulta todo esto. ¿Merece review? Yo creo que sí._

_Recomendación__: Stripper Love de __Edward´s__ in the Air__ Bella es una stripper y __actriz__ porno. Edward viaja a Las Vegas junto a sus amigos celebrando una despedida de solteros. Edward tiene novia, pero se ve tentado por esta voluptuosa morena. Comienzan una caliente y sensual relación, donde ambos dan todo lo que pueden (me explico?). Total y completamente en español. Terminada. Creo que ha sido, sin duda, lo más hot que he leído, para todas aquellas que estén pasando frío, jeje._

_Y mil, mil, millones de gracias por todos los comentarios que recibí con el pasado capítulo. Nunca en esta historia, ni cuando subí Sus ojos había recibido más de 7 u 8 reviews, así que besos y abrazos para todas quienes aprecian mi trabajo. Espero el de este cap ;D. Lo malo es que estoy haciendo mi práctica y me deja cansadísima, convertida en un bulto que come y duerme, así que por favor paciencia con la traducción, me queda sólo un cap traducido que tengo que revisar para poder subir. Perdón si en este hay muuuchos errores, mis ojitos se cierran…zzz…zzz… _


	8. Chapter 8: Romper y Entrar

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?"

Estábamos sentados, en cuclillas, detrás de la planta de aire acondicionado que estaba sobre el techo de la ventana exterior de George.

"Por supuesto. He tenido mucho práctica en este tipo de cosas, ¿recuerdas?" Edward estiró su mano para encontrar la mía y pude ver su sonrisa en la oscuridad. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

Asentí. "Fue sólo un mareo." No estaba acostumbrada a escalar edificios de varios pisos sobre la espalda de alguien en la mitad de la noche.

Había pasado una hora desde que Edward besó mi hombro y me dijo que quería decirle a George la verdad. Su voz había sido tranquila, y un poco triste.

"Sé que lo he conocido, y que le di la poca información que pude, y eso pudo solucionar cosas para mi…para nosotros…pero eso lo deja como una mentira."

Edward había estado sosteniéndome en sus brazos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que él esperaba que entendiera, que fuera su apoyo en este último asunto de su pasado.

"No quiero dejarlo de esta manera…mintiéndole."

Había besado su frente y él había puesto su cabeza contra mi pecho, suspirando al escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. En verdad, había estado sorprendida. Sabía que _no exponerse_ era la regla número uno del mundo vampiro, y a pesar de que entendía por qué Edward quería decirle a George, y mayormente estaba de acuerdo con él, no quería que él se pusiera en riesgo.

"¿Vas a decirme que estás pensando?" su voz salió ahogado en contra de mi pecho, pero pude oír el rastro de tensión mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Sólo me preguntaba sobre la exposición. Y los Volturis." Me estremecí un poco en pensar en ellos. Instantáneamente, los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mi alrededor y llevó su rostro al mío, besando mi frente y tirando de mí contra su pecho.

"Lo sé. Eso es ciertamente algo para ser considerado y he estado pensado en ello mientras has estado dormida." Besó mi pelo y su mano dio largas y reconfortantes caricias a lo largo de mi espalda. Me revolví acercándome un poco más a él. "Estoy seguro de que estaré a salvo. George realmente no es capaz de decírselo a alguien. Y si lo pudiera, por lo que he visto en su mente, no creo que lo hiciera. Y no _estoy_ planeando dejar a los Volturis saber. ¿Y tú?"

Estaba sonriendo luego.

"No estoy exactamente en mismo dial," dije, rodando mis ojos, y Edward se echó a reír. "Creo que si no hay riesgo para ti, entonces sí, creo que es lo correcto."

Asintió. "Realmente no le queda mucho tiempo. Puedo oírlo en su corazón y puedo detectarlo en su olor."

Hice mi cabeza atrás para mirarlo. "¿En serio? ¿Puedes oler eso? ¿Cómo?" Mi nariz casi arrugada en mi rostro.

"No es nada terrible," respondió rápidamente. "Es sólo que so olor se desvanece, lo noté hoy cuando estuvimos allí. Es como cuando una persona deja una habitación, y por un tiempo después puedes detectar el rastro de su esencia. No es fuerte, pero sabes que estuvo ahí, y que ahora se ha ido. Eso es lo que pasa con el aroma de George, se está desvaneciendo. Él está aquí, pero ahora…se está yendo."

Sonaba tan triste. "Sí, dile," dije con firmeza y abracé fuertemente a Edward.

Miró mi cara y sonrió. "Gracias."

Así que ahora, estaba sentada al lado de Edward. Mirando la ventana de George, esperando a que la enfermera terminara su ronda nocturna y dejara la habitación para que pudiéramos entrar. El jersey y los jeans que me había puesto a toda prisa sobre mi pijama no me ofrecían mucha protección contra el frío y me estremecí. Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la puso alrededor de mis hombros. Metí mis brazos en las mangas.

"Te deberías haber quedado en la cama," murmuró mientras subía la cremallera hasta mi bravilla. Las mangas colgaban de los extremos de mis brazos y los agité, luciendo como un pingüino. Sonrió y las enrolló para mí.

"¿Reamente crees que me quedaría atrás y te dejaría hacer esto solo?"

Suspiró, pero sus ojos se volvieron muy cálidos y suaves. "No, no lo creo." Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron suavemente sobre los míos.

Hubo un destello de luz en nuestra dirección cuando la linterna de la enfermera cruzó la ventana. Rápidamente, Edward me agarró y nos metió más atrás en la planta de aire acondicionado. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear y estaba agradecida que Edward hubiera insistido en que usáramos ropa oscura. Me dio una inquieta mirada.

"Estoy bien," pero mi temblorosa sonrisa y el loco latir de mi corazón me delataron de inmediato. Edward me empujó en su costado, abrazándome apretado. Sentí sus labios al besar lo alto de mi cabeza.

Un momento después, y la enfermera se había ido. Edward tomó mi mano y nos movimos con cuidado a través de la ventana de George. Bueno, yo me moví con cuidado, Edward era suave y sinuoso, como un gato.

"¿Y si está durmiendo? Podría darle un ataque al corazón si se despierta y nos ve allí."

"No está durmiendo." Los largos dedos de Edward estaban trabajando en el pestillo de la ventana, aplicando la presión suficiente para abrirla sin romper nada. Se oyó un clic, y corrió el vidrio dejando espacio apenas suficiente para deslizarse dentro. Todo el ejercicio había tomado sólo un segundo, y tan suavemente – me preguntaba si así había sido la primera noche que había ido a mi ventana. Antes de empezar a dejarla abierta para él.

Sabía que esta era realmente la única manera. Edward no podía arriesgarse a hablar con George durante un día de visita donde podría haber interrupciones de las enfermeras. Y si organizábamos otra visita a través de Rebecca, ella estaría con nosotros, y sería extraño pedirle que nos dejara a solas con él. No, esta conversación tenía que suceder en completa privacidad.

Pero aun así, yo era la hija de un jefe de policía y parte de mi estaba un poco incómoda con toda la cosa de romper y entrar. Edward estaba obviamente muy cómodo con eso. Pero yo ya sabía eso.

Edward subió por el estrecho espacio y sentí mi aliento detenerse al verlo moverse.

Lento. Silencioso. Sigiloso.

Vampiro.

Viéndolo moverse _así _fue nuevo para mí y me estremecí por la sorpresa. Era diferente cuando él venía a través de mi ventana. Me pregunté si yo sería capaz de moverme tan suavemente como lo hacía él.

Entonces Edward dio la vuelta y me alcanzó.

"¿Qué vas a decirle?" Susurré repentinamente, mientras sus manos me tomaban de la cintura. Vaciló, descansando sus dedos en mí tenuemente.

"No tengo absolutamente ni idea," susurró de vuelta, dándome un encogimiento de hombros y una media sonrisa. Mi corazón dio vueltas cuando aumentó el agarre y me llevo hasta la habitación.

Pero yo no era un vampiro elegante…sin embargo…y me golpeé la rodilla con el marco de la ventana. El vidrió se sacudió y Edward lo sostuvo y silenció, tocándolo con su mano.

"¿Estás bien?" Frotó mi rodilla.

Asentí mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

Estaba oscuro, pero podía oír los suaves sonidos de la música clásica. La enfermera debió haber puesto uno de los CDs de George. Después de que mis ojos se acostumbraran pude distinguir su forma en la cama, apoyado ligeramente, con una mano sobre las mantas.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, mirándonos, pero estaba muy quieto.

"Está bien, sus pensamientos están en calma. Está sorprendido y curioso, pero no preocupado." Edward susurró en mi oído.

Fuimos hasta la cama, la mano de Edward sosteniendo la mía flexionando ligeramente sus dedos, con nerviosismo.

George estaba mirándolo directamente y Edward me dio una suave sonrisa.

"Pensó que podía volver, pero no de esta manera."

"Eso es comprensible," susurré.

"Hola, George." La voz de Edward era suave mientras su mano se apretaba en torno a la mía. Tenía razón – George no parecía angustiado cuando nos acercamos a él lentamente. Edward cuadró sus hombros y yo podía sentir la tensión corriendo a través de él ahora. Al tomar un profundo, innecesario, aliento, me pregunté cómo iba a comenzar.

"Por favor permíteme disculparme por la forma de mi visita, y por lo avanzado de la hora…"

Contuve una sonrisa. En su nerviosismo había retrocedido a 1918, utilizando las palabras y expresiones de su vida humana. Fue difícil conciliar eso con los movimientos vampiros que había presenciado cuando había pasado a través de un imposible espacio pequeño en la ventana. ¿Cuántas personas tenía este hombre en él? Sonreí para mis adentros. No me importaba – las amaba a todos.

"Tenía la esperanza de…oh, por supuesto…lo siento…"

Edward se volvió a mí. "Bella, George dice hola. Y…está feliz de verte de nuevo." Edward estaba sonriendo pero estaba sorprendida, y miré hacia el hombre en la cama. Obviamente George no estaba del todo desconcertado por el hecho de que Edward estaba claramente leyendo su mente. De hecho, parecía feliz de comunicarse a través de él.

"Oh, um, hola George. Me alegro de verte de nuevo, también."

Esto era muy extraño. Edward se volvió hacia la cama. Volvió a respirar profundamente y pareció relajarse.

"¿Te importa si cojo una silla?" Parecía un poco más en sí mismo, ahora.

George debió responder positivamente, porque Edward cruzó la habitación y fácil y silenciosamente, puso dos de las sillas para visitas de vinilo negro a un lado de la cama. Nos sentamos. La mano de Edward estaba sobre mi rodilla y la cubrí con la mía. Su otra mano estaba suelta entre sus piernas.

Dudó, decidiendo la mejor manera de proceder. Supe el momento en que tomó la decisión – sus dedos detuvieron sus movimientos y estrechó los míos. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

"Pensé que podrías tener alguna preguntas para mí, George."

Escuché atentamente la conversación unilateral entre Edward y su hijo.

La primera pregunta de George era claramente _¿Quién eres?_

Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a apretar los míos nuevamente y respondió bajito, sin vacilación.

"Soy Edward Anthony Masen. Y nací en 1901, aquí, en Chicago." Hizo una pausa, "creo que has estado buscándome."

Mi corazón tartamudeó.

Luego hubo silencio y deseaba poder ver los ojos de George con más claridad en la oscuridad. Edward respiró fuerte, pero su voz estaba nivelada y calmada cuando respondió la siguiente pregunta no formulada de George.

"Si, lo soy."

Tragué saliva, entendiendo lo que George había preguntado. Mi pierna estaba saltando arriba y abajo con los nervios. Entonces Edward asintió lentamente, y oí el débil temor en sus palabras.

"Sí, eres…eres mi hijo."

Estaba hecho.

Edward cuidadosamente explico cómo llegó a estar sentado en esta habitación, ciento siete años después de que había nacido, y seguía viéndose de diecisiete. Comenzó hablando de la influenza, sus padres, y cómo, antes de morir, su madre le había pedido al misterioso Dr. Cullen salvar a su hijo. Habló en voz baja y calmada, pero luego vaciló. Sus dedos apisonaron los míos cuando dijo las siguientes palabras.

"No, no un fantasma…yo, yo soy un vampiro."

Esperó la reacción de George y al principio no hubo nada. Luego, mis ojos se abrieron con horror al ver el cuerpo de George sacudirse y comenzaba a hacer sonidos de jadeos. Edward se alejó de la cama pero los ojos de George nunca dejaron su rostro.

"Tenemos que conseguir una enfermera," susurré.

Empujé mi silla, pero, en mi pánico, calló hacia atrás y me tropecé con ella, junto con los cajones de metal. El sonido fue fuerte y la pila de CDs se extendió por el suelo.

La mano de Edward se enroscó alrededor de mi muñeca, sosteniéndome a media caída. Se puso de pie rápidamente. "Está bien, no necesitamos una enfermera. Su corazón va rápido pero volverá a su ritmo natural ahora. El shock inicial está desapareciendo ya."

Miré. El jadeo se había detenido, su cuerpo estaba quieto. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Pero la enfermera _está_ viniendo." Edward dijo.

Un segundo después estaba de vuelta sobre el techo detrás de la planta de aire acondicionado, escondida apretadamente al lado de Edward. En un borrón ordenó lo CDs, puso las sillas contra la pared, me tomó y me llevó por la ventana, cerrándola detrás de él antes de ir a nuestro escondite original. Mi corazón aún estaba girando.

"Lo siento tanto, Edward. Pensé…"

"Ssh, no lo sientas. Él estaba bien, su corazón estará bien. Bueno, no bien, pero de regreso a como estaba antes de todos modos. Ya está calmado." Levantó una mano y puso la palma sobre mi pecho. "Honestamente, estoy más preocupado por _tu_ corazón, Bella."

Asentí. También lo estaba. Se sentía como si estuviera tratando de ganar vida martillando justo en ese minuto.

"¿Quieres ir? Podemos irnos si esto es…" Estaba preocupado pero lo interrumpí.

"¡No! No, estoy bien. Distráeme."

"¿Distraerte? Um, ¿cómo?"

"No sé…bésame."

"¿Ahora mismo? Eso no suele tranquilizar tu corazón."

"No, pero eso me daría algo más en que enfocarme."

Se inclinó y colocó un suave beso sobre mis labios. Tenía razón, no hizo nada por mi corazón pero la ansiedad se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una ola de calor mientras nuestras bocas se movían juntas. Mucho mejor.

Edward se apartó. "Mm, pareces más tranquila, a pesar del corazón."

Sonreí y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Entonces, ¿mi torpeza no ha arruinado tus posibilidades de hablar con él de nuevo?"

"No, en absoluto." Sus manos estaban frotando mi espalda, confortablemente. "La enfermera está a punto de salir. Puedo oírla, está chequeando todas las habitaciones, no solo la suya. Y luego podremos intentarlo de nuevo."

"¿Estás seguro de que George estará bien?"

"Oh, sí. Me estaba pidiendo que volviera cuando estábamos saliendo por la ventana."

"¿En serio?"

"Uh huh. Aparentemente no ha terminado conmigo todavía. Y esas fueron _sus_ palabras."

"Hombre valiente," reí.

"Eso parece."

Unos pocos minutos después, cuando Edward pudo oír que la enfermera estaba satisfecha, volvimos a la habitación de George. Él estaba esperando por nosotros, pero ahora parecía estar temblando, solo un poco y había una especie de jadeo suave y diferente procedente de sus labios.

"¡Oh no, Edward mira!" Solté, aún preocupado por él. Edward puso su brazo a mí alrededor.

"Ssh, amor. Él dice que está bien, no te preocupes. Lo siente si te ha asustado y espera que _tú estés_ bien. Cree que te ves muy agitada."

No sabía que decir a eso. Voy a su habitación en medio de la noche, con un vampiro, y él está preocupado por _asustarme_. Pude ver a Edward fruncir el ceño pero había una sonrisa tratando de escapar de sus labios.

"¿Qué?"

"Er,…nada."

"Dime, Edward." Su boca estaba torciéndose, aun ocultando esa sonrisa. "¿Edward?"

"Mm…sólo dice que una vez que el shock inicial había pasado, le diste la única sonrisa que ha tenido desde que está aquí. Er, por eso está temblando."

"Oh," Así que estaba temblando de risa. De mí. No sabía si sentirme contenta o molesta. Decidí optar por contenta.

Edward acercó las sillas de nuevo y no sentamos mientras un algo más silencioso George, disminuía su balanceo y finalmente se detenía.

"¿Cómo es qué está tomándolo todo tan bien?"

"Puedes hablarle directamente, Bella." Edward me sonrió.

"Oh, por supuesto, lo siento George." Él dio un apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza. "Um, sólo…estás tomándote todo esto muy bien." Me encogí de hombros, eso no era una pregunta pero pude ver a Edward escuchando la respuesta de George. Un momento después habló.

"Sabía que había algo inusual en mi cuando estuvimos aquí antes con Rebecca, sólo por mi apariencia inicial. Pero al final de nuestra visita él sabía que podía leer mentes. No se sorprendió demasiado porque ha experimentado algo similar a través de su propia vida."

Miré a Edward, sorprendida. Asintió.

"George siempre ha sido muy perceptivo, un buen lector de personas. A menudo, podía recoger la esencia de lo que alguien estaba pensando."

Entendí. "Carlisle dijo que tú eras así cuando eras humano."

"Sí. A veces."

Había estado sentada en el borde de mi silla, tensa, pero ahora estaba relajándome un poco. Me senté bien, la mano de Edward todavía alrededor de la mía, y escuché mientras él continuaba.

"Dice que sabía que había algo más en la historia que le estaba contando ahora, pero no estaba seguro de que era. Pero algo le dijo que la conexión entre nosotros era más cercana que la de primos distantes. Cuando expliqué que era su…padre," apreté su mano cuando dudó con las palabras, "…él no estaba completamente sorprendido, pero se preguntaba cómo. La, er, parte vampiro _fue_ un poco shockeante, sin embargo. Como viste. Pero para entonces sabía que no era un peligro para él."

Se volvió hacia George, obviamente en respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa, y rió entre dientes.

"No, sin colmillos." Y esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de reírse de nuevo. "No, eso es solo en Hollywood y Stoker."

Luego asintió. "Si, tienes razón." Se volvió hacia mí. "Siempre ha creído que las leyendas tienen alguna base en una hecho real. Acabo de confirmar esta teoría para él."

Asentí. Todo tenía sentido, si algo de esto _podía_ tener sentido.

"Y ahora, a George le gustaría que le dijera…todo."

Me acomodé y por las siguientes dos horas escuché una conversación unilateral que era tan inusual en estilo y contenido.

George _tenía _curiosidad, y Edward explicó sobre Carlisle y los otros Cullens, e incluso sobre sus días oscuros cuando se alimentaba de humanos. Podía ver lo particularmente difícil que era para él revelarlo, pero George quería saber todo – y Edward iba a decirle todo. Luego le dio una sonrisa y su ánimo se aligeró de nuevo. "No, no todos los vampiros. La lectura de mentes es _lo mío_."

Y George quería saber de mí. Edward sugirió que yo me hiciera cargo, así que con timidez conté acerca de ese primer día en Biología y como había llegado a amar al vampiro que estaba sosteniendo mi mano. Y cuando terminé Edward le dijo a George como cambié su mundo, y lo mucho que me amaba. Estaba segura de que George podía ver mi rubor en la oscuridad.

Hubo un corto silencio mientras Edward estaba escuchando a George. Luego habló.

"Sí, Bella quiere ser como yo. Aún estamos discutiendo el momento de su transformación – ella lo quiere más pronto y yo más tarde…," me miró directamente, "…pero será después de la boda."

El rostro de Edward estaba pensativo. Se quedó mirando muestras manos, unidas y descansando en mi pierna. Repentinamente levantó mi mano y la presionó contra sus labios. Cerró los ojos y una expresión de dolor cruzó brevemente su cara. Me pregunté qué era lo que George estaba diciendo, pero era claro que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para preguntar.

Además, intercambiaron información acerca de sus vidas. La infancia de George había sido feliz. Lucy había sido una madre indulgente y John un padre firme pero amoroso. No había sido muy bueno en deportes, pero siempre amó la música, lo que era dificultoso porque ni Lucy y John eran músicos. El piano en el salón había sido puramente decoración, hasta que George insistió en tomar clases.

Y Edward compartió todo lo que pudo recordar de su vida humana y su familia. George estaba encantado al escuchar de que lo edificios diseñados por su bisabuelo seguían en pie en la ciudad. Y pude ver lo feliz que estaba Edward de darle un pedazo de su historia compartida.

Y entonces, la conversación giró en torno a Lucy y Edward se puso incómodo. Corrió sus dedos a través de sus cabellos.

"No, no la amaba, pero probablemente lo leíste en el diario. Fue un acuerdo…Sí, traté de finalizar el compromiso. Sabía que no era justo para ninguno de nosotros."

Súbitamente, la mano de Edward de tensó duramente alrededor de la mía, casi dolía. Retorcí mis dedos tanto como pude para hacerle saber y soltó mis dedos rápidamente, ansiedad en su rostro mientras me miraba.

"Lo siento," dijo, sus ojos quemando los míos.

"Está bien," sonreí y tomé su mano de nuevo, pero la ansiedad no dejó sus ojos. "Realmente estoy bien, Edward. No me hiciste daño." Pero su expresión decayó junto con su cara y los dedos de su mano derecha tomaron las mantas de George. Me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado por algo más que su apretado agarre. Su cabeza todavía colgaba y exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de responder la silenciosa pregunta de George.

"Sí…si hubiera sabido, me habría casado con ella."

Oh.

Podía ver que decir esas palabras en voz alta, frente a mí, realmente le dolía. Y para ser honestos por un momento, me dolían, también. Yo había llevado cómodamente el conocimiento de que pondría fin al compromiso. Creo que nunca había tomado el paso siguiente de preguntarme qué el habría hecho si hubiera sobrevivido a la influenza y se hubiera enterado del embarazo. Por supuesto que se habría casado con ella. Pero sólo oír esas palabras desde sus labios, _sí, me habría casado con ella_ – por un momento estaba de vuelta en claro de nuevo (**nt: **claro del primer y segundo capítulo).

Sabía que sus ojos estaban en mí. Sus dedos estaban acariciando los míos y sabía que él podía oír el dolor en los latidos de mi corazón. Quería mirarlo, pero no pude. Hubo una oleada residual de celos a la que tenía que hacer frente primero. No era fuerte, sabía que iba a pasar. Sólo necesitaba un minuto.

De pronto, la cabeza de Edward se volvió hacia George. Un momento después una débil sonrisa se extendió en su cara y se volvió a mí.

"George está contento de que no me casara con Lucy. Puede ver que ella y yo claramente no éramos compatibles y habríamos sido muy infelices. Así las cosas, Lucy y John fueron _muy_ felices juntos y…y George puede ver que tú y yo estamos obviamente destinados a estar juntos."

Sonreí. Mi momento estaba pasando. "Obviamente." Apreté su mano y dejó salir un suspiro, inclinándose para besar el dorso de mi mano.

Edward estaba muy interesado en aprender más sobre el trabajo de George y la escuela de música. Parecía que había hecho una gran diferencia en muchas vidas, como Rebecca había dicho. Edward guardó silencio por un largo rato, escuchando, y su frente comenzó a fruncirse. Luego se acomodó en la silla y habló.

"George, está dentro de mis medios asegurar que tu trabajo continúe. Dices que algunos de los fondos vienen desde la ciudad, pero mayormente están dependiendo de donaciones – puedo establecer un fideicomiso que garantizaría la continuación de lo que tú has comenzado. ¿Me permitirías hacer eso?"

Pausa. Amplia sonrisa.

"Gracia. Lo organizaré tan pronto como vuelva a casa."

La conversación se hizo más general a continuación. Discutieron de política, música y acontecimientos mundiales. Al nacer sólo con diecisiete años diferencia, habían vivido los mismos tiempos y los mismos cambios. Algunos grandes, otros pequeños.

Y entonces, ya era hora de irse. George estaba comenzando a cansarse y Edward podía oír a las enfermeras que empezaban su próxima ronda de chequeos. Nos pusimos de pie y Edward regresó las sillas a su lugar contra la pared.

"Oh, por supuesto, sabes que no puedes decirle a nadie acerca de esto," Edward sonrió, entonces rió.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Dice que si _pudiera _hablar, quién le creería. Y realmente no quiere terminar en una celda acolchada. No en este momento."

Reí también. Luego Edward rió de nuevo y volvió a mirar a George.

"Si me lo corto, no volverá a crecer, y creo que a Bella le gusta de este modo."

Ah, su cabello. Sonreí mientras pasaba sus manos a través de él.

"Debemos irnos. La enfermera estará aquí pronto." La voz de Edward era seria ahora, y se detuvo un instante.

"Estoy muy contento de que hayamos tenido esta oportunidad, George," dijo y pensé que George estaba sonriendo. Me acerqué a la cama. La sábana y la manta estaban extendidas ligeramente sobre su pecho, un brazo sobre las cubiertas. Toqué con mis dedos su mano.

"Fue un placer conocerte, George." Su mano tembló en la mía. Su piel se sentía fría y de nuevo pensé que estaba tratando de sonreír.

Me fui directamente hasta la ventana mientras Edward esperaba al lado de la cama.

"De nada. Pero realmente fue _un _placer." Luego volvió a mirarme y sonreí. "_Nuestro_ placer," dijo, mirando ahora a George.

La música se detuvo.

"¿Puedo?" Edward indicó la pila de CDs sobre los cajones junto a la cama. Seleccionó uno de ellos.

"Este es uno de mis favoritos," dijo, deslizando el disco en el reproductor y presionó play. La suave composición de Brahms fue a la deriva por la habitación. La cabeza de George se movió vagamente en aprobación y Edward le sonrió. Enlazaron sus miradas por un momento. Luego Edward se agachó y tomó la mano de George en la suya.

"Tienes frío," murmuró y mi corazón dio un salto cuando Edward levantó las mantas y suavemente metiéndolas a su alrededor. Luego se inclinó, con mucho cuidado, lo besó en la frente.

"Buenas noches, George, duerme bien."

Las lágrimas nublaron mis ojos cuando subimos por la ventana y sobre el techo. Edward nunca miró atrás mientras me acogía en su costado y me acercaba a la orilla. Su gesto final con George me había dejado sin habla.

Sin esfuerzo, Edward acunó en sus brazos.

"Agárrate a mí con fuerza, Bella," susurró. Me aferré fuertemente a su cuello.

"¿Lista?"

Asentí, aunque no estaba segura de que se suponía debería estar lista. Esa era mi confianza en este hombre.

Y luego, bajó del techo.

Fue como si estuviera pasando de la vereda a la calle. Un segundo después estábamos en el suelo. Ni siquiera sentí una sacudida mientras aterrizábamos.

Miré el rostro de Edward. Sus ojos eran intensos, quemando lo míos. Con cuidado me puso sobre mis pies, nunca alterando su mirada. Llevó sus manos a mi cara, sosteniéndola en sus palmas. Sin decir palabras se inclinó y me besó, profundamente, su boca moviéndose sobre la mía con una tierna pasión que hizo mi corazón tartamudear.

"Gracias," susurró contra mis labios. Su aliento frío envió una onda de calor a través de mí.

"¿De qué?" Estaba sin aliento y aún afectada por la despedida de Edward con sus hijo.

"Yo…sólo gracias. Por todo. _Todo_." La emoción era fuerte en su voz. Enterró su cara en mi cuello y susurró, "Por amarme los suficiente."

Tiré su rostro al mío y lo besé con todo el amor que pude reunir. Enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello, la otra fue a mi espalda, empujándome a él. Pude sentir el calor crecer en mí. Me aparté para respirar.

"Vamos a casa," Edward susurró.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando me deslicé bajo las sábanas de la cama del hotel. Edward, de nuevo en su pijama, se deslizó a mi lado. Tentativamente me apoyé en toda su longitud, y él lo permitió. Todo mi cuerpo sonrió.

"Dejaremos el hotel tarde, así que podrás dormir hasta tarde si quieres," susurró mientras yo bostezaba. "Y luego nos iremos a casa."

"¿Así que esta fue la despedida? ¿Hemos terminado aquí, ahora?"

"Sí, esa fue la despedida. Hemos terminado aquí, ahora." Su voz estaba tranquila y calmada.

Podía sentir el sueño comenzar a reclamarme y me estaba sintiendo muy relajada, acurrucada cómodamente en sus brazos. Todo estaba detrás de nosotros, ahora, y mañana podríamos ir a casa.

"¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer?" Hablé en medio de otro bostezo.

"No puedo ni imaginar que realmente te gustaría hacer. Por favor dime."

Sonreí, a veces me gustaba cuando él bromeaba. Me acurruqué aún más cerca, si eso era posible.

"Quiero ir a casa y pasar un día entero en el prado. Sólo tú y yo, sin nada ni nadie de que preocuparse."

Edward suspiró. "Suena maravilloso." Mi cabeza descasaba contra su pecho y acercó su rostro al mío para besarme ligeramente. "Mañana," dijo bajito y me puse de lado con mi espalda contra su pecho. Sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor, acercándome a él. Sus piernas dobladas en la cadera, así él me había acomodado en la envoltura que había creado allí. Esto era nuevo. Me gustaba.

Sus dedos estaban trazando un lento patrón a lo largo de mi brazo.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos en el prado?" dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí. "Mm, sí. Me pusiste sobre ti y dijiste que me amabas y que me deseabas, en ese momento."

"Sí."

"Pero nos detuvimos."

Se rió del puchero en mi voz. "Porque tú me lo pediste."

"Parecía ser lo correcto."

Rió de nuevo y me pregunté a donde quería llegar con todo esto. Sus dedos estaban serpenteando en mi brazo, pero no dijo nada más. Así que yo lo hice.

"Edward, ¿qué habría pasado si no te hubiera detenido?"

Frotó su cara contra mi pelo.

"Bueno, supongo…supongo que habríamos hecho el amor. Esa fue ciertamente mi intención en ese momento." Su voz era suave, perezosa.

"Mm, ¿así que no era un farol? ¿No estabas pretendiendo ceder, sabiendo que te hubiera detenido y tú no habrías seguido adelante con ello?" (**nt**: farol: prometer algo difícil de cumplir, en Chile no se utiliza esta expresión, pero creo que en otros países sí, así que lo dejé, aunque para mí suene raro)

"No," sonaba un poco sorprendido, ahora. "No era un farol. Y ¿qué quieres decir con _seguir adelante con ello_? Lo haces sonar como una dificultad, como una visita al dentista."

"Lo siento, no quise que sonara así."

Rió de nuevo e inclinó su rostro más cerca, susurrando en mi oído, "Hacer el amor contigo ciertamente no sería una dificultad, Bella"

Sentí mi corazón tartamudear. ¿Había oído bien? Miré su mano mientras acariciaba en suaves trazos a lo largo de mi brazo. Me sentí acomodarme contra sus caderas. Pensé en las palabras que había dicho…y la manera en que las dijo.

"Pareces muy…¿relajado?"

"Mm, ¿sí?"

"Sí. No es que me importe, porque no lo hago."

Dio otra suave risa.

"Bueno, creo que en los últimos días he tenido una clase de epifanía."

"¿Oh? Creí que las epifanías era cosa mía." Reí, pero estaba preguntándome que venía después.

"Lo siento, amor, no son una exclusividad tuya." Su mano dejó mi brazo y comenzó a tocar suavemente sobre mi caja torácica. Mi corazón aumentó el ritmo. "Las mías son un poco más lentas de entender que las tuyas."

"Okay. Así que, ¿vas a compartir tu epifanía conmigo?"

"Creo que me gustaría, sí."

Me di vuelta para mirarlo a la cara de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban tan cálidos y suaves, me oí suspirar y sonrió. Movió su mano hasta mis costillas y se mantuvo frotando en un suave patrón. Cerré mis ojos y lo escuché. Estaba un poco sorprendida al escuchar su tono volviéndose serio.

"Sé que siempre ha mantenido nuestra relación física a brazo extendido, Bella. Y aunque mi razón siempre ha estado preocupada por las cualidades más peligrosas de mi naturaleza vampira, creo que siempre hubo otra razón mezclada allí, también."

Abrí los ojos y vi que los suyos estaban más oscuros y nerviosos ahora. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decir.

"Sin darme cuenta, creo que he estado preocupado de hacerte daño, no sólo como una vampiro, sino como un hombre."

Tenía el ceño fruncido, ahora. No entendía.

"Edward, tú nunca me harías daño. Sé eso."

Mis ojos buscaban los suyos mientras él hablaba.

"No recuerdo nada acerca de Lucy, o de esa noche, después de mi conversión. Pero creo que _traje_ algo de los sentimientos de esa noche conmigo."

Mi corazón tartamudeó. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Tenía sentimientos por Lucy después de todo? Comencé a sacudir mi cabeza, no quería oír. Instantáneamente su mano fue a mi cintura en un agarre férreo.

"No sentimientos por Lucy. Sentimientos de esa noche. De lo que ocurrió."

¿Fue mejor? No sabía aún. Edward tomó una respiración y bajó la mirada. Su mano en mi me tranquilizó.

"Malos sentimientos."

Oh.

Dejo ir un suspiro y continuó.

"Esa noche, traté de intimidar, bajo coacción, con alguien a quien no amaba. Y le hice daño. Tenía diecisiete, sin experiencia y ella lloró. En el momento pensé que las lágrimas fueron porque la había herido demasiado. Sé ahora que ese no fue el caso. Pero te puedes imaginar cómo me habría sentido, sobre mí mismo y…el sexo." Parecía muy incómodo. Extendí una mano y la puse sobre su mejilla. Trató una media sonrisa.

"Cuando tuve que buscar mis recuerdos de Lucy, la memoria de esos sentimientos volvieron, también. Pero realmente, creo que podrían haber estado allí todo el tiempo, sin que me diera cuenta. En un nivel subconsciente."

Pude ver ahora que había tenido razón en mis pensamientos hace dos semanas. Se _había_ odiado antes de ser transformado.

"Bella, desde que nos conocimos, has despertado sentimientos en mí que nunca había conocido, como vampiro o como humano y…" respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, como si eso aclarara sus pensamientos.

"Básicamente, Bella, sin darme cuenta, he estado preocupado de que el sexo conmigo podría ser decepcionante y desagradable para ti."

Realmente, de verdad no me lo esperaba. Mi mandíbula cayó y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe a su ancho. Quería decir algo, pero me tomó un momento. Los ojos de Edward aún estaban abajo, y cerrados. Finalmente encontré mi voz.

"Edward, no puede ser en serio." No podía creer que esa fuera la manera en la que se sentía.

Me miró.

"No he sido consciente de ello, pero estoy seguro de que ha estado allí todo el tiempo. Mezclado con la angustia de vampiro," me dio una sonrisa débil, "…y el conocimiento de que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

Puse mis brazos a su alrededor y lo abracé con fuerza.

"Edward, por favor dime, ¿ya no te sientes de esa manera?"

Lo sentí encogerse.

"Bueno, hasta que cambies, mi control siempre seguirá siendo un problema." Levantó la cara y me sonrió. "Aunque las cosas _están_ progresando bien." Comenzó a acariciar mis costillas de nuevo, un poco más arriba esta vez. "Pero me siento tan ansioso ahora, de estar contigo. Esa parte de mí se siente diferente, más ligera, de alguna manera." Suspiró. "Está ocurriendo gradualmente, poco a poco. Creo que es porque he conocido la verdad de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Y reunirme con George, conocer qué clase de hombre es. Y nuestra conversación en el auto la otra noche." Levantó su mano y pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre mis labios. "Y tenerte a mi lado en cada paso del camino, amándome." Sonreí contra su piel y besé la punta de sus dedos. No sabía que decir, pero estaba bien, porque a veces las palabras no son necesarias.

Estábamos simplemente tendidos allí, abrazados, con nuestras manos unidas.

"Te amo," susurré, mientras me sentía a la deriva por el sueño al fin.

"Y yo te amo," susurró de vuelta.

Entonces oí su voz otra vez, incluso más suavemente, justo antes de dormirme.

"_Haremos_ el amor, Bella, y cuando lo hagamos, será hermoso."

_._

_._

_._

_Ahhhhh! Este Edward tan lindo…me encanta…_

_Que les pareció este cap? Intenso, también, es que todos los capítulos son intensos! _

_George supo la verdad de Edward y nuevamente un golpe bajo para Bella con la inapropiada declaración de Edward, con eso de que se habría casado con Lucy…muy mal allí, pero honesto ¿qué creen ustedes, ah?_

_Y la declaración final…promete, o no?, el próximo cap revela un poquito más sobre sus acercamientos físicos y un hecho desafortunado relacionado con Mike Newton complica un poco las cosas._

_Recomendación: Blind por Jayeliwood. Traducida al español, búsquenla. Edward es un chico ciego, que conoce a Bella por culpa de una botella de agua…Es un fic HERMOSO, si aman a los Edward tiernos y tímidos, este cumple con todo ello. Tiene algo de drama por parte de Edward, quien más si es tan drepe a veces, pero Bella con todo su amor lo hace cambiar de parecer._

_Mil, millones de gracias a quienes han dejado sus rws, a aquellas nuevas lectoras, que comentaron en todos los cap y a Ale Anape Li, por recomendar el fic en la comunidad __"Fics que valenl a pena leer de Twilight"_

_Nuevamente este cap no ha sido extensamente revisado y el próximo no sé cuando salga, llevo la mitad traducida, tal vez en una o dos semanas más, no se desesperen ok!_

_GRACIAS POR LEER, BYE_


	9. Chapter 9:Camiseta de tirantes y estacas

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

Perezosos dedos estaban trazando espirales sobre mi hombro cuando me desperté. Sonreí al toque fresco y me acurruqué aún más en el edredón de plumas.

"Buenos días," su voz de terciopelo era suave en mi oído y sus labios dejaron un beso en mi cuello.

"Mm, buenos días." Me sentía más ligera de lo que había estado por un largo tiempo. Relajada, en paz. Abrí mis ojos y miré en los suyos. Ahh. Él estaba sobre las cubiertas, todavía en pijamas y sonriéndome. Sus ojos estaban calmados y tiernos. Suspiré y solté una risita.

"¿Qué?"

"Me gustas en pijamas," dije, corriendo mis dedos sobre la imagen de Snoopy sobre su pecho. Los párpados de Edward revolotearon por un segundo, luego cogió mi mano y la llevó a sus labios.

"Pensé que dormirías más. Son sólo las once."

Estiré todo mi cuerpo, mis dedos aún en los suyos. Me sentía sorprendentemente fresca después de sólo cinco o seis horas de sueño.

"Creo que debí dormir muy profundamente después de nuestra visita nocturna. ¿Hablé?"

"No realmente. Sólo algunos murmullos breves e incoherentes."

Sus dedos volvieron a su ritmo lento y suave sobre mi hombro.

Comencé a pensar en la noche anterior. En George, y en nuestra conversación cuando llegamos aquí.

"¿Realmente todo está detrás de nosotros ahora, no?" dije.

Edward asintió. "Creo que sí. Sólo tengo que arreglar el fideicomiso cuando regresemos, pero aparte de eso, sí. Todo quedó atrás."

Se inclinó para besarme pero se detuvo cuando golpearon a la puerta.

"Ese debe ser el desayuno." Rozó sus labios sobre los míos y se movió rápidamente desde la cama para abrir la puerta. Un portero comenzó a empujar un carro dentro de la habitación, pero Edward se puso frente a él, bloqueando su camino.

"Gracias, lo tomo desde aquí," dijo suavemente. Sonreí para mis adentros. No quería que el portero me viera en la cama.

Edward tomó la bandeja del carro y la llevó hasta mí. La puso con cuidado sobre la colcha.

"Justo a tiempo," me sorprendí un poco por la aparición de la comida tan pronto como me desperté.

Edward sonrió. "Cuando oí tus latidos cambiar supe que en poco tiempo despertarías. Me tomé la libertad de ordenar por ti. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la cena." Levantó la tapa de la bandeja, revelando un tazón de cereales, una tostada, un plato de huevos y un vaso de jugo de naranja. "Espero que esto esté bien. No hacen pop tarts." Su voz era de disculpa. (**nt:** pop tarts tartas planas, rectangulares y prehorneadas marca Kellogg´s, tienen un relleno dulce dentro de dos capas de masa y algunas son glaseadas. Ni idea de cómo son, sólo se venden en EEUU, Canadá, UK e Irlanda, wikipedia)

"Está genial."

Me senté y comencé a comer, mientras Edward estaba tendido a mi lado, sus brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me miraba comer.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté con la boca llena de pan tostado. Edward ensanchó su sonrisa.

"Esto es maravilloso," dijo simplemente. Se rió de mi expresión. "Sólo echarnos aquí, así, en la cama contigo…en pijamas," se sentó y besó mi hombro, empujando la tirita de mi camiseta fuera del su camino con su nariz, "…viendo como desayunas. En cualquier parte, nadie que ver. Me gustaría hacer esto todos los días."

Comencé a sonreír. "Si, es muy bueno." Mis ojos pasaron sobre él apreciativamente. Se tendió de nuevo, mirando el techo. Estaba mucho más en paz ahora. Ambos lo estábamos.

Sabía que nunca lo olvidaríamos, eso era seguro. Y realmente, olvidando que nunca fue parte del plan. Pero podemos seguir adelante. El pasado de Edward, y George, serían una parte de la estructura que sostiene nuestra relación, pero nunca la dominaría. Y de todos modos, aunque la experiencia haya sido tan dolorosa para ambos, creía que nos habíamos beneficiado de ella también. Lo que nos podría haber separado, nos unió aún más. Ambos sentíamos más fácil decirle a otros como nos sentíamos acerca de las cosas, y Edward estaba realmente más relajado en al estar conmigo. Meneé mi cabeza en memoria de lo que me había dicho la noche anterior. Todavía no podía creer que se haya sentido se esa manera. Oh, Edward. No es de extrañar que hubiera tenido dudas en empujar sus límites.

Terminé de comer y alejé la bandeja. Edward la dejó se vuelta en el carrito.

"Sólo necesito…," indiqué con la mano vagamente hacia el cuarto de baño mientras me levantaba de la cama y tomaba mi bolsa de aseo.

Cuando volví a la habitación unos minutos más tarde, con la cara lavada y los dientes cepillados, Edward estaba aún en la misma posición sobre la cama, la misma sonrisa en su cara. Me acosté a su lado.

Sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer mi hombro. La sensación de hormigueo circulaba en mí. Me estremecí.

"¿Frío?" preguntó, alejando sus fríos dedos.

"No, en absoluto." Me acerqué a él, aproximando mi hombro un poco a él para hacerle saber que quería que continuara. Sonrió de nuevo y me llevó más cerca, reponiendo su mano, sólo un poco más abajo esta vez. Ahora estaba tratando trazando espirales por debajo de mi clavícula.

"Mm, eso es bueno," murmuré cerrando mis ojos. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa – para volver a nuestro prado. Pero en este momento, sólo quería quedarme en donde estaba, acostada al lado de Edward, sintiendo sus caricias sobre mi piel. Sólo Edward, yo y tiempo a solas.

"¿Cuándo nos tenemos que ir?"

"Bueno, me gustaría conducir de noche otra vez, como lo hicimos antes."

"¿Así podrás conducir como un loco?"

Rodos sus ojos a mí. "No hay nada malo con mi conducción, Bella." Reí y él negó con la cabeza hacia mí, sonriéndome. "Así que pensé que tal vez podríamos irnos justo antes de que oscurezca."

"¿Eso nos da toda la tarde?" dije.

"Así es. No es necesario dejar la habitación hasta las cuatro, así que podemos encontrar algo que hacer entonces. Podemos ir a sitios turísticos si quieres. Hay un par de museos que valen la pena mirar."

Sentí la sonrisa en mi cara crecer mientras una idea tomaba forma en mi mente. "O podemos quedarnos aquí." Lo miré en la almohada del lado, la implicancia clara en mi rostro.

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse. Se quedó muy quieto y sus ojos abandonando los míos. Tal vez no estaba relajado con el asunto como yo había pensado. Retrocedí un poco.

"Sólo quería decir que hemos estado atrapados en esto, puede ser agradable quedarnos aquí en la tarde y hacer nada. Volver a ser nosotros."

Hubo silencio por un momento, y los dedos de Edward comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

"¿Nada?" Había algo en su voz que hizo temblar mis entrañas. Tal vez estábamos en la misma página después de todo.

"Bueno, no tenemos que hacer nada. Estoy segura que podemos encontrar algo que hacer."

"Mm, ¿alguna idea, Bella?"

Me encogí de hombros, pero mi corazón estaba comenzando a latir más rápido mientras los espirales que estaba trazando comenzaron a ser más lentos, justo por encima del borde de mi camiseta.

"Um, bueno, podemos ver televisión." Puse mi mano en su pecho, descansando mi palma en él.

"Podemos," Edward dijo, sus ojos mirando fijamente los míos. Me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar y tomé un rápido aliento. Una de las esquina de la boca de Edward se alzó en una sonrisa torcida.

"O podemos escuchar música," dije. Tomé una decisión audaz y poco a poco llevé mi mano hacia abajo, deslizándola bajo su camiseta y la dejé sobre la piel fría y desnuda de su pecho. Mi respiración se hizo superficial por el contacto y observé de cerca su reacción. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, y sus labios se separaron, pero no hizo nada para detenerme. Lentamente comencé a mover mi mano, trazando líneas lentas y curvas disfrutando de la sensación de su piel y la dureza se sus músculos en mi mano. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y tragó.

"La música siempre es una buena idea," dijo, mirándome. Su voz era más profunda ahora, y áspera. Sus dedos se habían detenido en mi piel. Llevé mi otra mano y se unió a la primera bajo su camiseta. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Sonreí por la satisfacción que mi toque parecía estar dándole.

Pero luego, Edward se movió. En un solo y uniforme movimiento se sentó, quedándose sobre sus rodillas y puso fin al contacto de mis manos y su pecho. Sentí la decepción atravesarme. Debió haber sido mucho para él.

Me estaba mirando, sus ojos oscuros y su rostro parecía casi decidido mientras centraba su atención en la mía. No podía leerlo. Me preguntaba que estaba pensando, lo que iba a hacer. ¿Quiere parar? Me tendí allí, esperando que dejara la cama, o que pidiera disculpas por detenerse, pero lo que no esperaba fue lo que hizo a continuación.

Edward estiró sus brazos por detrás de él y tiró de Snoopy fuera de su cabeza. Lentamente, la dejó caer en el suelo.

Sentí mi corazón estrellarse contra mi pecho. Yo estaba tendida en la cama y Edward de rodillas sobre mí, con los ojos ardiendo. Fue mi turno de tragar.

Poco a poco se acercó y cogió mi mano, colocándola de nuevo en su pecho, sobre el lugar en donde su corazón debía latir, y mordí mi labio. Podía oír mi sangre golpeando en mis venas.

Ya no quería estar acostada. Salí de debajo de las sábanas, me arrodillé frente a él y había sólo pulgadas entre nosotros. Levanté mi otra mano y la uní a la primera y juntas continuaron explorándolo, su pecho y sus hombros, bajé hasta su abdomen y alrededor de su cintura y espalda. Suave, lento, casi sin tocar. Encontré los hoyuelos en su espalda y dejé que mis dedos jugaran con ellos. Gimió, muy bajito, y se inclinó para besarme. Sus labios abrieron los míos y nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas lentamente, acariciándose entre sí.

Uno de sus brazos se enrolló en mi cintura, el otro lo enredó en mi pelo. Podía sentirme presionándome contra él y sabía lo que quería. Quería sentir mi piel desnuda contra la suya.

Me alejé. Hubo confusión en sus ojos. Sonreí, haciéndole saber que no pasaba nada. Entonces tomé una respiración profunda y me pregunté cómo mis siguientes palabras serían recibidas.

"Edward, quiero quitarme la mía, también."

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron. Sus cejas se juntaron en un ceño levemente fruncido y parecía dudoso. Por un momento pensé que podía decir que no. No había dudas, luego lentamente tomó mi mano izquierda y se la llevó a los labios donde dejó un beso sobre mi anillo de compromiso.

"Sí," susurró.

Mi corazón se descontroló. Una ola de anticipación se apoderó de mí, partiendo en la boca del estómago, encrespándose y luego chocando con el resto de mi cuerpo, extendiéndose en los dedos de mis manos y pies. Esto fue sin duda un nuevo nivel.

La mano de Edward cogió suavemente el borde de mi camiseta y lentamente comenzó a levantarla. Sus ojos se mantuvieron enfocados en la tela azul, mientras la empujaba por la longitud de mi cuerpo. Levanté mis brazos mientras él tiraba de ella suavemente sobre mi cabeza. Volvió su rostro y vi cuando sus dedos la dejaron caer al suelo. Esperando un segundo, tomó una respiración profunda antes de volverse poco a poco a mí. Mis inseguridades repentinamente comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia y sentí la necesidad de cubrirme con los brazos. Pero esa sensación de desvaneció, y mis brazos se quedaron a mis lados, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Nunca bajó la mirada y pude ver la profundidad de su amor. Podría ver también en deseo que estaba apareciendo fuertemente ahora. Pensé que yo podría explotar.

Sus brazos estaban a sus costados. Extendí una mano y suavemente toqué con mis dedos suyos. Esa conexión envió un zumbido de electricidad a lo largo de mi brazo y después a través de todo mi cuerpo. Apreté fuertemente su mano mientras él cerraba la suya rápidamente alrededor de la mía – también lo había sentido.

Los ojos de Edward se mantuvieron en los míos por un momento y luego, muy lentamente, su mirada comenzó a bajar.

Supe el momento en que me vio. Hubo un suspiro suave, su mano alrededor de mi mano se apretó y sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo, antes de abrirlos lentamente, mirándome de nuevo. Sentí otra ola de felicidad estrellarse contra mí.

Mi mano mantuvo sosteniendo la de Edward, pero su mano libre se acercó, acunando el lado de mi cuello. Sus dedos estuvieron allí por un momento, sintiendo las pulsaciones de mi sangre. Tragó, y lo sentí curvar sus dedos, excepto uno, sueltamente contra su palma. Su dedo índice permaneció libre y delicadamente trazó un camino con él, bajo mi cuello, a través del hueso de mi clavícula y por el hueco debajo de mi garganta. Pode ver su pecho moverse pesadamente. Sus ojos siguiendo la mano. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, trazó un camino hacia abajo, dejando una línea de fuego sobre mi piel mientras su toque se movía más abajo, viajando con ternura a través del valle entre mis pechos. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y me sentí arquearme un poco hacia él. Él gimió, el agarré en mi mano se apretó. Siguió, deteniéndose al llegar a mi estómago. Descansó su mano allí, sus dedos presionando ligeramente contra mí, su pulgar acariciando suavemente, rozando la cintura de mis pantalones cortos. Luego alejó su mano. Estaba temblando mientras la dejaba lentamente a su lado y yo aún podía sentir el toque sobre mi piel.

Los ojos de Edward volvieron a los míos y entonces la emoción que vi allí encendió mi corazón en llamas.

"Nunca imaginé…" susurró. "_Tan_ bella."

Sus ojos se dirigieron de vuelta a mis pechos y luego levantó una mano y me llevó con él. Aún de rodillas, me sostuvo con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo, mis senos descubiertos presionando contra su piel de mármol. Sabía que podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza contra él, como si en ese comento estuviera latiendo por los dos.

Sus manos se movían libremente por mi espalda, acariciando, repasando y dejé que las uñas de mis dedos danzaran sobre la suya. Oleada tras oleada de deseo fluían a través de mí y aunque sabía que esperaríamos hasta la boda, me preguntaba hasta dónde _íbamos_ a ir.

"Bella,…" Edward gimió mi nombre. Llevó sus labios a los míos y me besó profundamente. Nuestras bocas se movían jutas, deseosas, necesitadas.

Yo tenía que respirar y Edward se hizo hacia atrás. Su frente estaba apoyada en la mía, sus manos sobre mis caderas.

Respiró hondo y me dio una leve sonrisa cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse a los lados de mi cuerpo, lentamente, hasta situarse debajo de mis brazos. Sus ojos habían hecho el viaje con ellas, las cerró fuertemente ahora y las mantuvo así por un momento. Luego, sus pulgares lentamente comenzaron a acariciar el inicio de los lados de mis pechos. Suaves círculos, ligera presión que hicieron a mi cuerpo temblar. Mi gemido fue más fuerte esta vez, batí mis parpados y los cerré. Mis manos se alzaron y se apoderaron de sus antebrazos, pudiendo sentir la tensión en sus músculos.

Edward me llevó gentilmente con él y me levantó, acostandome bajo la colcha. Se tendió a mi lado, con los ojos mirando fijamente los míos, mientras sus dedos vagaban suavemente a través de mi estómago, sobre las costillas, alrededor y entre mis pechos. Cuando su mano rozó el centro de mi pecho un gemido de placer salió de mí. Su gemido igualó el mío y apenas podía pensar, sólo era consciente de esta sensación totalmente nueva. Me arqueé hacia él y mi mano comenzó a bajar hacía su abdomen y más allá. Pero me detuvo, sus manos inmovilizando las mías en su lugar.

"No hoy," susurró en mi oído. Su voz era tensa y asentí, entendiendo. Acarició su rostro en mi pelo, luego me besó, suavemente, lentamente, pero con creciente pasión. Dejé mis dedos en su pelo y mis pechos estaban aplastados contra él. Se acercó aún más y repentinamente pude sentir su dureza contra mi muslo. Jadeé, por el placer, pero Edward se apartó. Sus ojos eran ansiosos. No dije nada para aliviar su preocupación, si no que traje de vuelta su cara y con valentía empujé mi muslo en su contra. Parecía inseguro al principio primero, pero luego acogió la presión y empujó de vuelta a mí, gimiendo mientras lo hacía. Pude sentir un temblor correr a través de él y sonreí. Pero de pronto, el gruñido se convirtió en un gruñido silencioso y él se apartó. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, su garganta moviéndose al tragar duro. Los músculos en su cuello estaban rígidos y su mandíbula tensa. Había llegado a su límite.

Me quedé muy quieta. Nada ocurrió por un momento, luego, lentamente, Edward se alejó de mí, dejando una pequeña distancia entre nosotros.

"No _quiero_ para," dijo bajito. Pude ver la disculpa en sus ojos.

"Edward…entiendo." Todavía estaba sin aliento cuando me estiré y puse mi mano gentilmente sobre su mejilla. "Y de todos modos…eso fue increíble."

Edward agachó la cabeza, pero luego la levantó de nuevo mirando a través de sus pestañas. Sus ojos brillaban mientras me daba su sonrisa torcida.

"Sí, lo fue, como no serlo."

Edward tiró la manta sobre mí y nos tendimos abrazados del otro por un rato. A veces en silencio, a veces hablando de nada. A veces nos reíamos de cómo bien las cosas estaban progresando. Me di cuenta de la importancia de lo que había pasado – era una nuevo paso en nuestra relación. Y él lo había manejado. No había dicho que sí, pero sabía que estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Y yo estaba sin duda encantada con él, también. La débil luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana. Sus manos estaban descansando sobre las cubiertas, la luz provocando suaves arcoíris que danzaban sobre su piel. De vez en cuando hacía círculos, masajeando mi estómago, costillas y el pecho, incluso a través de la colcha. Le sonreí, y él se volvió tímido. Amé eso.

La conversación fue sin rumbo y vagó mientras el resto de la mañana avanzaba y de alguna manera terminamos discutiendo sobre libros. En particular, nuestros tres primeros. Había nominado a Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas y Romeo y Julieta, lo que no sorprendió a Edward en absoluto.

"Una de las pocas veces en que has sido predecible," sonrió. "Aunque técnicamente, Romeo y Julieta es una obra de teatro, no un libro." Rodé mis ojos a él.

"Muy bien, sorpréndeme con tus mejores tres, entonces."

Sonrió. "¿En inglés?"

Le di una mirada de _que es lo que crees._

"Sí, en inglés." Molesto, plurilingüe vampiro. Me sonrió.

"Bueno, no sé si tengo un _mejores tres_, pero sin dudas estos libros los he disfrutado."

"Vamos, dímelos."

"Okay, bueno, uno es 1984 de Orwell, El Juicio de Kafke…"No hubo sorpresas. Deprimentes estudios de la humanidad y sus lados oscuros, "… y la Isla del Tesoro."

Espera. ¿Qué fue eso?

"¿La Isla del Tesoro? ¿Quieres decir, el libro para niños de Robert Louis Stevenson?"

"Sí." Me miró cuidadosamente, perplejo. "¿Por qué la sorpresa?"

"Yo…sólo no…quiero decir, tu sabes, 1987 y El Juicio, suenan como tú. Pero _La Isla del Tesoro._ Es algo extraño."

Entonces recordé. Lo había mencionado en su lista de recuerdos que guardaba en la caja de madera en su habitación. Fue uno de los libros que su madre le había leído. Había estado esperando una lista de libros que había leído como vampiro, no como humano.

"Tengo un gusto amplio y selecto en literatura, Bella." Fingió indignarse. Sonreí, deseando ahora que no hubiera hecho esa declaración. Sonrió. "Esos no son los _únicos_ libros que me gustan, pero tú sólo preguntaste por tres." Besó mi nariz.

Punto justo.

"¿Qué te gusta de la Isla del Tesoro?"

Sonrió ampliamente. "Es una gran aventura, por supuesto. Lleno de acción, piratas, tesoro enterrado. El sueño de un niño, en realidad."

"Lo leíste cuando eras niño. Recuerdo," dije en voz baja, cambiando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él volvió su cara, acariciándome con su nariz.

"Mi madre me lo leyó cuando era muy pequeño, y cuando crecí lo leía por mí mismo. Una y otra vez." Me miró con ojos suaves. "La Isla del Tesoro es mi Cumbres Borrascosas."

Sonreí y me incliné para besarlo.

El momento fue arruinado cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó. Gimió mientras se apartaba y se estiraba para tomarlo de sobre la mesa de noche. Sus cejas se juntaron cuando vio el identificador de llamadas.

"Charlie."

"¿Charlie?" me sentí como si mi padre hubiera entrado a la sala y nos hubiera descubierto. Mi corazón corrió y el rubor cubrió mi cuerpo mientras instintivamente tomé la colcha más apretada a mi alrededor. Entendiendo, Edward me entregó mi camiseta, junto con el teléfono y luego desapareció en el cuarto de baño para poder vestirse en privado. Yo estaba empujando una mano por el agujero del brazo mientras la otra mano golpeó en _responder_. No podía hablar con Charlie mientras estaba medio desnuda, de ninguna manera.

"Hola, ¿papá?"

"¿Bella?"

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?" Intercambié las manos mientras empujaba mi otro brazo a través del orificio.

"Nada está mal. ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje? ¿Resolvieron ese papeleo con los abogados?"

Me encogí al recordar la mentira que le había dicho. Creía que Edward y yo habíamos ido a organizar el papeleo para que todos sus bienes pasen a ambos nombres después de casarnos.

"Sí, todo resuelto." Maldije en silencio mientras trataba de empujar mi cabeza por el orificio del cuello demasiado rápido, antes de que mi brazo pasara estuviera afuera, y consiguiera coger el teléfono antes de que callera.

"Mm, eso es bueno, supongo." Tomó aliento. "De todos modos, Bella, la señora Newton llamó esta mañana, preguntando si aún estabas disponible para trabajar en su tienda mañana por la tarde. Dije que iba a chequearlo contigo y le haría saber. ¿Volverás?"

Golpeé mi mano en la frente. Me había olvidados de eso. Era su liquidación de verano, iban a estar muy ocupados, había prometido semanas atrás ir a trabajar. Fue la última cosa en el mudo que me gustaría hacer.

"Sí, seguro, vamos a estar en casa por la mañana. Dile a la señora Newton que estaré allí a medio día."

"Okay. Bueno, te veré mañana entonces."

"Sí, papá, hasta mañana." Bajé el dobladillo de mi camiseta. Vestida al fin. Pero Charlie tenía un mensaje final.

"Y dile a Edward que conduzca con cuidado. Mantengan en límite de velocidad." Era sospechosa la rapidez con que Edward podía cubrir la distancia de Forks hasta Chicago.

"Claro. Edward es un conductor cuidadoso. Se mantendrá en el límite de velocidad." Rodé mis ojos. "Adiós, papá." Terminé la llamada y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

"¿Estás trabajando donde Newton mañana por la tarde?" Edward emergió desde el baño, completamente vestido y yo estaba decepcionada de verlo. Por supuesto que había oído ambos lados de la llamada. Audición de vampiro.

"Lo prometí hace semanas. Es su fin de semana más ocupado." Levanté la cabeza y la dejé caer en la almohada de nuevo mientras gemía.

Edward se limitó a asentir, pero podía sentir su tensión. Esperé, preguntándome si haría sus inusuales comentarios sobre mi trabajo allí. Pero sorprendentemente, nada.

"¿No dirás nada?" dije.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre mi trabajo en Newton."

"No."

"¿Por qué? Usualmente lo haces."

Edward sonrió. "Bueno, sabes que no tienes que trabajar allí, pero lo eliges porque te gusta ese poco de independencia que te da. Puedo ver eso ahora. Y, aunque te quiera decir que nunca te preocupes por el dinero, tú no querrás aceptar ayuda financiera de mí."

"Oh. Bien." Sorprendente. "Pero estas aún tenso."

Entrecerró sus ojos y luego sonrió. Paso una mano por su cabello.

"Aún estas preocupado por Mike Newton, ¿lo estás? Oh, Edward, no importan sus pensamientos sobre mí. Él puede pensar y desear lo que quiera, lo que no cambia el hecho de que soy tuya."

"Todavía piensa que tiene alguna oportunidad contigo, tú sabes." Casi gruñó las palabras. Bajé de la cama, casi cayendo por un pie enredado en las cubiertas, y me acerqué a él. Seguramente aún se sentía inseguro. Me estiré para tomar su rostro en mis manos.

"Edward, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en la cama hace un rato?"

Sus ojos se suavizaron y sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida. Se fue directo a mi corazón.

"Y no olvides esto," le mostré mi mano, familiarizándose mi anillo de compromiso. "¿Realmente crees que tiene una oportunidad? ¿Crees que _alguna vez_ tuvo una oportunidad?"

"No, no lo creo. Y me doy cuenta de que es completamente irracional, es sólo mi instinto de proteger lo que es...," suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "iba a decir _lo que es mío_, pero eso suena posesivo." Respiró hondo. "Es sólo mi instinto de proteger lo que amo." Se encogió de hombros mientras una de las esquinas de su boca se levantaba irresistiblemente.

Me incliné y lo besé, luego lo miré directamente a los ojos.

"_Soy_ tuya, Edward. Para siempre."

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras descansaba su frente en la mía. Sus brazos fueron a mí alrededor y corrió su nariz a través de mi mejilla hasta mi mandíbula. "Bella," gimió, mientras sus labios se perdían en mi garganta, besando y chupando la piel allí. Me estremecí de sorpresivo placer cuando su mano rozo ligeramente mi pecho y arqueé mi cuello para darle a sus labios mayor acceso. Apenas le oí cuando susurró entre besos.

"Mía."

Nos detuvimos en la entrada de Charlie en torno a las nueve de la mañana siguiente. Tenía tres horas hasta que tuviera que ir a trabajar. Por suerte, había dormido bien durante el viaje, acurrucada en mi manta con la mano de Edward apoyada en mi hombro.

Habíamos dejado finalmente la habitación del hotel y habíamos ido a pasear. Visitamos el Museo de Historia de Chicago y también fuimos a la casa de Edward de nuevo, como había prometido.

"¿Viviremos alguna vez aquí?" le había preguntado, más un pensamiento en voz alta que otra cosa. Edward parecía desconcertado.

"Yo…no sé. Usualmente, nuestra especie vive lejos de los humanos. Todo es más fácil de esa manera. Pero, si tú quieres…supongo que podemos."

"Fue sólo un pensamiento," le sonreí. Luego, cuando íbamos al coche de vuelta, se había vuelto a mí.

"Realmente, Bella, creo que me gusta la idea de venir a vivir aquí un día." Y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Sonreí. Me gustaba la idea, también.

Y pasamos por delante de la escuela de música de George. Estaba en el primer piso de un pequeño edificio en la parte pobre de la cuidad.

"Parece que ellos realmente necesitan un poco de ayuda," murmuré mientras miraba fuera por la ventana del auto. Las nubes oscuras y la llovizna no ayudaban en la apariencia.

Edward asintió. "Es lo que sucede en el interior lo que cuenta. Pero si tuvieran un local más grande podrían acomodar a más niños." Se encogió de hombros. "Daré el dinero, depende de ellos como lo usen. Confío en Rebecca," dijo simplemente.

Luego, Edward había insistido en la cena, y ahora, estábamos de vuelta en Forks. Los pasados tres días, y sus eventos, parecían surreales al estar frente al porche de Charlie

"¿Quieres pasar?" Edward había llevado mi bolso hasta la puerta del frente.

"Creo que a Charlie le gustaría pasar algún tiempo contigo," dijo, sonriendo. "Puedo oírlo, sabe que estamos en casa. Y ya que te llevé lejos sin vigilancia por tres noches, definitivamente no soy su persona favorita en este momento. Incluso más de lo usual."

Puse mala cara.

"¿Pero te veré esta noche?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Te gustaría venir a venir a mi casa?"

Asentí. "Me gustaría ver a Alice, y a todos. Iré después de la cena."

"No puedo esperar," susurró y se inclinó para besarme antes de volver por el camino. Lo vi irse, caminando lejos de mí, y aunque sabía que íbamos a estar juntos en pocas horas, ya sentía su pérdida.

De repente, necesitaba decir algo. Algo en lo que había estado pensando en el regreso a casa.

La boda.

Edward había sido muy paciente, ni una sola vez me preguntó sobre eso. Sabía que él quería seguir adelante con nuestra fecha original, pero también sabía que quería estar seguro. No me iba a presionar y yo necesitaba tiempo para resolver como me sentía acerca de George y Lucy. Y sobre Edward. Pero ahora, después de conocer a George y Rebecca, y el tiempo que pasamos juntos en el hotel, las conversaciones que habíamos tenido, aquí en Forks y en Chicago, yo sabía que quería hacer.

En las últimas dos semanas había descubierto a Edward de nuevo. Había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas sobre él, viendo nuevas facetas de su carácter y, me di cuenta, ahora que lo amaba aún más.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el coche y yo tenía mi llave en la cerradura. Lo llamé.

"¡Edward!"

Se dio vuelta y cuando no dije nada más vino hasta mí.

"¿Bella?"

"He estado pensado en la boda."

"Oh," bajo la mirada a sus zapatos.

"He estado pensando que deberíamos seguir como estaba planeado." Alzó los ojos hacia mí, parecía desconfiado. "El 13 de agosto. Si está bien contigo."

Tomó una respiración profunda y acunó mi cara con sus manos.

"Bella, ¿estás absolutamente segura?" Sus ojos miraban profundamente los míos, buscando.

Levanté mis manos cubriendo las suyas, y volví mi cara para besar sus palmas.

"Sí."

Sus ojos miraban intencionadamente los míos y me preguntaba que estaba pensando. Después de un momento su expresión se suavizó y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Entonces sí, está bien conmigo." Su voz se rompió al hablar.

Me besó duro y mi cabeza comenzó a girar. Reí cuando se alejó para dejarme respirar. Me besó de nuevo. "Te amo," susurró en mi oído.

"Te amo."

Me apretó fuertemente en sus brazos. "Mm, ¿_tengo_ que esperar hasta la noche para verte de nuevo? ¿Puedes decirle a los Newtons que no irás?" Estaba descansando su frente contra la mía ahora, sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus ojos.

"Me gustaría, pero no puedo. Les dije que iba a trabajar."

"Lo sé," suspiró, empujando el cabello de mi cara. "Voy a ir a casa y le diré a Alice las noticias de la boda." Eso pareció animarlo. "Y de esa manera puedo salvarte del peso de su entusiasmo. Debe ser diluido en alguna medida para cuando la veas."

"¿Crees que ya no lo sabe? ¿Ahora que hemos tomado la decisión?"

"Probablemente, aunque no ha llamado para chillarme por teléfono." Rió y me besó de nuevo. Iba a ser un largo día sin él.

"Pero mañana," susurró contra mi mejilla, "…mañana te llevaré al prado." Trazó su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula y rió entre dientes por el temblor que pasó a través de mí.

"¿Promesa?"

"Oh, te lo prometo."

Charlie se alegró de verme – a su manera. Su torpe abrazo, con un solo brazo me dijo lo mucho que me había extrañado. Sentí mi corazón retorcerse al pensar en cómo las cosas serían cuando fuera transformada y no pudiera verlo más, pero empujé a un lado ese sentimiento.

Afortunadamente, siendo Charlie, no necesitaba muchos detalles acerca de mi tiempo libre. Así que, cerca de las nueve y media nuestra conversación estuvo hecha y él salió a pescar. Desempaqué mis cosas y estaba sobre mi cama leyendo cuando el teléfono sonó.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Bella! ¡Oh, Bella, Edward me dijo! Yo ya sabía por supuesto, pero Esme me hizo esperar hasta que lo escuchara directamente desde uno de ustedes. Estoy tan emocionada, pero tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Edward dijo que vendrías esta noche después del trabajo. Voy a tener todo listo para entonces. No tenemos mucho tiempo, sólo cuatro semanas, pero afortunadamente la mayoría del trabajo ya está hecho Sólo será necesario ajustar algunas medidas y confirmar detalles, realmente. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de las esculturas de hielo?"

"¿Eres tú, Alice?" Sonreí. Su risa resonó en el teléfono. "Me alegro de que estés feliz, Alice. Yo también lo estoy."

"Deberías ver a Edward. ¡Está absolutamente radiante!"

Reí y mi corazón saltó en la imagen a un Edward sonriente.

"Nos vemos esta noche, Alice. Alrededor de las siete ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, lo sé, lo he visto. Tengo que irme ahora, tengo mucho que hacer, ¡Adiós!"

Reí mientras colgaba. Edward estaba radiante. Me alegré de estar haciendo esto ahora. Toda mi inquietud sobre la boda se había ido. Quería declarar mi amor por él de la forma tradicional, en presencia de testigos. Quería que supiera lo mucho que lo amaba. Él había sentido suficiente vergüenza y culpa, no iba a ocultar nuestra boda como si fuera algo de que avergonzarse.

Llegué a Newtons Sporting Goods cinco minutos para las doce.

"Ah, Bella, gracias a Dios estas aquí," La señora Newton se veía un poco nerviosa cuando me sonrió desde detrás del mostrador. Su usualmente impecable apariencia parecía un poco tosca por los bordes mientras su cabello trataba de escapar desde su rollo detrás de su cuello.

Habían muchas personas mirando, unos pocos que estaban esperando claramente por el servicio y una cola de tres en el mostrador. Mike estaba demostrando unas estacas para carpa a un cliente. Miró hacia arriba y me dio un hola. Le devolví el saludo, mudándome al ancho mostrador de madera y guardé mi bolso debajo de él.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Tal vez sólo ayudar a la gente que está esperando, por ahora."

"Está bien."

Pasé las siguientes horas ayudando a los clientes y atendiendo las ventas por llamadas. Mike me puso a cargo de la ropa y las mochilas mientras él cuidaba del puntiagudo equipo de casa y de cualquier cosa con puntas o agudo. Había trabajado conmigo lo suficiente para entender mis áreas débiles.

Para las cuatro las cosas se habían calmado. Sólo una hora más y podría ir a casa. Hacer la cena y comer con Charlie, luego iría donde Edward. Sentía un poco de la emoción pasar por mí.

"Sólo voy a dejar este pedido a Lucas. Las cosas están más tranquilas ahora, ustedes dos deberían estar bien sin mí." Mike ayudó a su madre a cargar una caja en la parte de atrás de su camioneta y esperé mientras ella se alejaba por la calle. Mike caminó de vuelta a la tienda.

"Sólo nosotros dos," dijo con una sonrisa incomoda. Habíamos estado tan ocupados que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de charlar.

"Sí," sonreí. "Um, creo que voy a poner estas botas en su lugar." Agarré las cajas de botas de montaña que mi último cliente se había probado antes de ir hasta la sección de ropa a un lado de la tienda.

"Entonces ¿Cómo estaba Chicago?" Mike estaba empezando a empacar las estacas que había estado mostrando una y otra vez durante la tarde.

"Bien." Comencé a reponer las botas ordenadamente en sus cajas, metiendo el papel de seda cuidadosamente alrededor de ellas.

"¿No falta mucho para la boda ahora?"

"No, sólo cuatro semanas." Me aseguré de que las tapas quedaran bien en las cajas.

Asintió, poniendo las barras de soporte para las estacas en sus bolsillos de nailon. Desde el compromiso, para Mike había sido difícil hablar conmigo.

"¿Estás nerviosa?"

"Um,…no." Y me sorprendió. Realmente no estaba nerviosa ya por la boda. Sonreí. "¿Cómo van las cosas con Jessica?" Había oído que estaban juntos de nuevo, pero Mike se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, supongo. Veremos una película esta noche. No sé cuál, Jess la elige."

Oh, destinado a ser una comedia romántica entonces. "Eso suena divertido."

Sonrió. "Espero que sí, pero, tenemos gustos diferentes en películas."

Reí.

"Sabes, creo que vendimos siete de estas estacas hoy," dijo, expertamente rellenando las difíciles de manejar hojas de nailon de vuelta en su bolsa. "Creo que es un record para nosotros." Tenía los palos de tienda bajo un brazo, y las estacas no usadas en su mano. Todo iba sin problemas, él obviamente había hecho esto antes.

Los estantes donde las cajas de zapatos estaban eran altos, hasta el techo. Había una escalera para llegar hasta lo alto y me subí con cuidado, balanceando dos de las muchas cajas en una mano mientras avanzaba a lo largo del carril lateral con la otra. Podía sentir que oscilaba con el movimiento de mis pasos.

"Um, Bella, ¿me dejas hacer eso?"

"No, estoy bien. Estoy cerca."

"Bueno, déjame sostener la escalera para ti, por lo menos."

Dejó los palos y se acercó. Sentí la escalera segura y miré hacia abajo para ver a Mike sosteniéndola firmemente con una mano y con su piel el peldaño más bajo.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema. No dejaría que calleras y te hirieras." Luego añadió más bajo, "…y Cullen me mataría si algo te pasara aquí."

Alcancé los estantes de arriba y me aferre al peldaño sobre mí. Mi otra mano estaba estirada para deslizar la caja en su lugar pero comenzó a caerse. Sin pensarlo, solté el peldaño superior y tomé la caja en un acto reflejo. Titubeé, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y alcanzar el peldaño, fallando.

"¡Bella! ¡Cuidado!" Y traté de tenerlo, pero con una enferma comprensión que tomó sólo una fracción de segundo, supe que no podría. Caí.

Oí a Mike gritar mi nombre otra vez cuando se movía para cogerme. Él estaba debajo de mí, con los brazos extendidos y aterricé sobre él torpemente. Oí un crujido y sentí una presión en contra de mi costado izquierdo, pero no dolor. Entonces lo olí. La sangre. Estaba perpleja mientras la náusea comenzaba a tomarme. Miré los ojos de Mike y vi el horror, dolor, y luego dejé que mi mirada llegara hasta la mancha oscura que estaba haciéndose rápidamente más grande a través de mi camisa, y que dos piezas finas de metal parecían estar saliendo de mi cuerpo. Ah, me di cuenta del extraño estado de calma, él aún seguía sosteniendo las estacas en su mano. Mi visión se desvaneció mientras mi cuerpo quedaba flácido. En algún lugar, como en un túnel, un teléfono estaba sonando. Mi mente daba vueltas y el sonido se hacía más débil mientras comenzaba a perder la conciencia, el sonido del teléfono desapareciendo ahora. Pero no pude confundir el último sonido que oí, viniendo a mí a través de una negra neblina – un chirrido de frenos y alguien gritando mi nombre. Edward.

.

.

.

_Wow…qué más puede pasar? Pobre Bella y pobre Edward…Y justo cuando toda ya se había arreglado… Nuevamente un capítulo intenso, muy intenso… Creo que merece comentario o no? Los esperaré con ansias._

_No demoré en actualizar, pero del próximo cap llevo 1400 de las __**7240**__ palabras, el más extenso de todos los cap que he subido, pero no se preocupen, no demoraré más de dos semanas en traducirlo por completo (espero jeje!). Muchas, muchas gracias por los rws, que son cada vez más, y a EriCastelo por recomendarme en su blog, pásense por allá, siempre tiene las primicias sobre todo el mundo Twilight… También gracias por todos los favs y alerts, lo que dice que aún más gente se une a leer._

_Recomendación__: Only Human de __Amethyst Jackson__, traducida al español como Sólo Humano por Tatarata. Bella celebra su cumpleaños luego de unirse a la familia Cullen y en el momento de apagar las velas pide el deseo de darle a Edward todo lo que él le dio a ella como humana. De esta manea llega al Chicago de 1918. La historia muestra el encuentro y como este educado chico se enamora de la extraña mujer. Otro hermoso fic, para suspirar y sonreír._

_Entonces, espero sus rws, porque el cap merece ser comentado…_

_Gracias por leer, bye. _


	10. Chapter 10: Odiando a Mike Newton

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

Mi mente se arrastraba se de vuelta desde la oscuridad mientas una vaga conciencia llegaba a mí. Una sensación en mi costado, tirando, empujando, convirtiéndose en dolor. Mi nombre un rugido en los labios de Edward. Un crujido, un grito, una mano fría. Oscuridad de nuevo.

Luego, desde muy lejos, una sirena. Voces confundidas, gritando – Mike y Charlie. Pero a través de todo eso, la voz de Edward clara y cercana.

"Estoy aquí, Bella. Estoy aquí. No me dejes. Por favor."

Alice estaba de pie al final de la cama cuando abrí mis ojos.

"Hola," dijo, sonriendo.

"Um, hola." Miré a mí alrededor. Paredes bancas, suelos de vinilo, cortinas damasco corridas a un lado de la cama de metal. Hospital de Forks.

Me estiré de forma experimental, luego me moví, tratando de ponerme en una posición sentada.

"Probablemente no deberías hacer eso. Todavía no." Alice se acercó, con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy bien," murmuré, aunque la sensación de tirantes en mi costado izquierdo me dijo lo contrario. "¿Dónde está Edward?" Miré hacia abajo al tubo que iba a una vena azul en el reverso de mi mano. "¿Y mi anillo?"

"Te lo quitaron en la cirugía. Edward lo tiene."

"¿Dónde está? ¿Y Charlie?" Ambos habían estado cuando me quedé dormida.

"Carlisle hizo que Edward fuera al baño, por apariencia. Va a estar molesto por no haber estado aquí cuando despertaras." Su cara se arrugó un poco al fruncir el ceño. "Y Charlie ha ido a tomar un café."

Asentí, y me encogí para tocar mi costado. Podía sentir el grueso vendaje a través de la bata de hospital color azul claro.

"Así que ¿cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Te duele?"

"No en realidad. Se siente…algo entumecido. Y pesado."

Alice asintió sabiamente. "Debe ser la anestesia. Te sentirás diferente cuando comience a desaparecer."

Rodé los ojos. "Gracias por eso."

Ella sonrió. "No te preocupes, los médicos te darán más. Pareces mucho más alerta de lo que estabas después de la cirugía."

"Sí, me siento más alerta." Vagos recuerdos. Una mascarilla en mi cara, Carlisle diciéndome que estaría bien, otro doctor explicando que la cirugía había salido bien. El rostro ansioso de Charlie y los ojos angustiados de Edward.

Me tendí de vuelta en las almohadas.

"¿Qué hora es?" Me froté los ojos con mi mano sin mangueras.

"Son las diez, domingo por la mañana."

Asentí. Diecisiete horas desde que me había clavado las estacas que Mike tenía en su mano.

"Así que, dame algunos detalles, Alice, ahora que estoy más _alerta_."

Ella vino y se sentó con cautela en la cama.

"Tenías dos heridas abdominales por la caída – una pequeña, una estropeada cuando la estaca avanzó." Una ola de náuseas onduló a través de mí al pensarlo, pero Alice no pareció darse cuenta. "No hubo órganos principales dañados y perdiste algo de sangre, pero no mucho. Tuviste una cirugía para reparar la más grande, pero vas a estar totalmente recuperada. Y…eso es todo." Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Traté de ajustar mi posición de nuevo.

"¿Quieres que rellene tus almohadas?" Parecía entusiasmada con la idea.

"Um, si, está bien." Alice se puso de pies y expertamente apretó, esponjó y rellenó. Me tendí y definitivamente se sentían más cómodas. Ella puso sus brazos a mí alrededor cuidadosamente en un abrazo suelto. "Gracias," le sonreí cuando se apartó.

"¿Edward está bien, Alice?"

"Mm, estará bien ahora que has despertado." Ella volvió a sentarse en la cama. "Estoy segura de que puedes imaginarte como ha estado, sin embargo." Ella rodó sus ojos. "Le dije que estarías bien. Me mantuve mostrándole una visión de ustedes sentados aquí comiendo gelatina roja pero él sigue siendo un amargado."

Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba la gelatina roja y ella tenía razón – _podía _imaginármelo.

"Pero no puede culparse a sí mismo por esto," dije firmemente. "Ni siquiera estaba allí cuando sucedió." Pero él estaba de camino a mí, me di cuenta. "¿Lo viste, Alice?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y una mirada de dolor cruzó sus exquisitos rasgos.

"Estaba tratando de interesarme en mi catálogo de esculturas de hielo y…te vi. La caída y la sangre después." Se estremeció de una manera muy humana. Tendí mi mano, tratando ignorar los tubos, y la puse sobre la fría suya. "Y vi las estacas, y a Mike Newton sacándolas,…" se detuvo. "Y tú muriendo."

"¿Muriendo?" me atragante con la palabra, en shock.

Asintió solemnemente. "En la visión, Mike entraba en pánico y trataba de sacarlas. Era bastante rudo y rompía una arteria. Moriste desangrada antes de llegar al hospital." Quedé boquiabierta. "Aparentemente no prestó atención a la primera lección de primeros auxilios del año pasado. No se dio cuenta de que se supone que no debe sacar un objeto cuando alguien se lo ha clavado."

"Pero…pero eso no sucedió." Susurré.

"No, no sucedió. Edward vio la visión tan pronto como yo la tuve y estuvo fuera de la puerta, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, antes de que yo dijera alguna palabra. Estaba tratando de llamar a la tienda mientras yo llamaba a Carlisle al hospital." Ella sacudió un poco de polvo invisible se su falda. "Emmett tuvo que reponer la puerta de enfrente."

"¿Edward sacó la puerta?"

"Oh sí. Muy Edward. Pero era una emergencia."

Sacudí mi cabeza. Muy Edward.

"Recuerdo el teléfono sonando justo después de que callera. Y entonces llegó. Escuché su auto y su voz." La voz de Edward. La había reconocido tan pronto como oí que todo iba a estar bien. "¿Así que Edward detuvo a Mike?"

Alice asintió. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Él había salvado mi vida otra vez. Mis ojos se cerraron, y me estremecí al pensar por lo que debía haber pasado.

"¿Mike está bien? Quiero decir, debió haber sido aterrador para él. ¡Oh, y caí sobre él, también!" Recordé de pronto.

"Él está bien. Y su brazo debe estar bien. Le quitarán la escayola en pocas semanas."

¿Escayola? "¿Le rompí el brazo?" No bastaba con que me hubiera herido a mí misma, tenía que llevar a alguien conmigo.

"No tú. Edward."

Sentí mi mandíbula caer. "¿Edward rompió el brazo de Mike?" Incredulidad. "¿Por qué? ¡Sé que él no le gusta, pero no fue culpa de Mike!"

"Lo hubiera sido si hubieras muerto," Alice dijo seriamente. "Pero cálmate, Bella. No fue así." Alice puso su mano sobre la mía.

"¿Qué entonces?"

"Cuando Edward llegó, te vio tendida allí, con la sangre, y Mike estaba tratando de sacarte las estacas. Edward había visto que eso te mataría…así que saltó sobre el mostrador y empujó a Mike de su camino." Hizo una ligera mueca.

"Oh." Ahora entendía. "¿Es una mala fractura?"

"No está mal. Edward obviamente ejerció _algún_ tipo de control, pero Mike tiene suerte de tener todavía su brazo. Carlisle se lo ajustó."

De repente, Alice saltó de la cama.

"Vienen de vuelta."

Un momento después Charlie apareció. Alivio estaba escrito en todo su rostro cuando me vio despierta.

"Bella, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien." Aunque mi mente aún estaba conmocionada por todo lo que Alice había dicho. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y comenzó a acariciar mi mano.

"Vas a estar bien, Bells." Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse más así mismo que a mí.

"Lo sé, papá," sonreí, apretando su mano. Luego miré por la puerta. Buscando a Edward.

"Ya viene, Bella, estará aquí en sólo un minuto."

¿Era tan obvia?

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró. Sentí mi corazón expandirse en mi pecho. Su cabello parecía más desordenado de lo usual, colgando sobre sus ojos. Parecía cansado, aunque sabía que eso no era posible, mientras venía y me daba un suave beso en mi frente. Puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y pude sentir su amor y alivio a través de mí.

"Hola." Su voz era tranquila, sus ojos buscando en los míos.

"Hola."

Se sentó en la cama. "¿Estás bien?" Asentí y me moví un poco hasta que nuestras piernas estaban tocándose a través de las mantas. Sonrió y mi corazón saltó. Era como si fuéramos las únicas personas en la habitación. En el mundo.

"Tengo algo para ti," dijo bajito. Tomó mi mano izquierda y la otra la metió en su bolsillo.

"¡Mi anillo!" Sonreí cuando lo levantó y luego inclinó su cabeza sobre mi mano, gentilmente deslizándolo en mi dedo.

"De regreso a donde pertenece," susurró, besando mi mano una vez que estuvo en su lugar.

Fui vagamente consciente de Alice hablando y de Charlie aclarando su garganta.

"¿Bells? ¿Bells? Les, er, daré a ti y a Edward algo de tiempo juntos. Volveré más tarde."

Nuestro momento estaba obviamente haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

"Oh, ¿estás seguro, papá?" Él asintió mientras apartaba su silla y decía adiós a Edward. "Bueno, te veré más tarde entonces." Le dio a mi mano un apretón y dio la vuelta para irse.

Alice sonrió. "Volveré después, cuando Esme y los otros quieran venir a verte." Hizo un pequeño saludo mientras danzaba hacia la puerta detrás de Charlie.

"Así que ¿te sientes bien?" Los ojos de Edward estaban todavía en los míos.

"Estoy bien."

Frunció el ceño. "Un edificio podría caer sobre ti y tú dirías que estás bien." Pude oír la tensión en su voz.

Suspiré. "Bueno, me siento bien ahora, pero creo que estaré adolorida cuando los analgésicos desaparezcan. Cuando me muevo punza un poco."

Edward sonrió. "Gracias por tu honestidad."

"Ahora, dime como _tú_ estás."

"Estoy bien." Sonrió ante la mirada que le di. "Permíteme aclarar. Estoy bien, _ahora_. Ahora que estoy aquí contigo, y puedo ver que tú estás bien." Dejó caer su mirada. "Alice te dijo sobre su visión." No era una pregunta, lo había leído en su mente.

"Sí," acaricié su mano.

"Cuando lo vi…," sacudió su cabeza y me miró de nuevo y esta vez la angustia en sus ojos era clara. "Todo mi mundo cambió en ese segundo. _Nuestro_ mundo cambió. Tomó dos años llegar hasta donde estamos y luego…desapareció."

"No se ha desaparecido, Edward."

Asintió, bajando la mirada de nuevo. "Lo sé." Estaba frotando mi mano. "Cuando te vi…," se detuvo para respirar. "Tu corazón sonaba fuerte, así que sólo me aferre a eso. Pero me preocupaba como te iba a convertir, si se trataba de eso." Mis ojos se abrieron por sus palabras. "La situación y la locación lo dificultaban, pero estaba trabajando en un plan. Por si acaso." Pareció temblar por el recuerdo. Tiré de su mano, suavemente. Me miró, perplejo. Sonreí y tiré más fuerte, tirando de él hacia mí. Continuó y me moví hasta el borde de la cama, dejando espacio a mi lado. Cuando Edward estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me estiré, poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de su cara. Poco a poco, lo atraje a mí, tirando de él.

"Bella, no creo…"

"Ssh."

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se entregó, subiéndose con cuidado a la cama para así tenderse junto a mí. Suavemente, apoyé su mejilla contra mi pecho. Puse mi brazos a su alrededor y lo sostuve allí, sobre el latido de mi corazón. Acaricié la parte posterior de su cuello, dio otro suspiro y se acurrucó él mismo a mí alrededor. Sentí la tensión dejar su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo.

"Lo siento por no estar aquí cuando despertaste." Edward levantó su cabeza después de un rato. Le tomó un momento reposicionarse muy cuidadosamente con tal de quedar sentado a mi lado, mi hombro contra su brazo, su mano sosteniendo la mía sobre su rodilla, muestras piernas una contra la otra. Estaba encantada. Su cercanía era mejor que cualquier otro analgésico y él pareció entender eso. No me estaba tratando como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

"Está bien. Alice me explicó dónde estabas y me puso al corriente de todo." Pareció tensarse un poco. "Ella me contó sobre la herida y la cirugía."

Asintió y comenzó a frotar su pulgar en círculos sobre mi palma. "Y el brazo de Mike," dije casualmente.

Entonó los ojos. "Te iba a decir sobre eso más tarde." Miró hacia otro lado así que no pude ver su rostro.

"Alice dijo que sucedió cuando lo detuviste de sacar las estacas."

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó antes de que comenzara a hablar rápidamente. "Eso fue demasiado, sí." Me di cuenta de que su dientes estaban juntos, apretados. "El idiota pensó que estaba ayudando pero no se dio cuenta del daño que estaba causando. Te habría matado." Dio un suspiro tembloroso. "Tuve que detenerlo." Me miró de repente. "Yo estaba un poco…angustiado…en eso momento." Me dio una sonrisa debí y le sonreí de vuelta. Quería que supiera que lo entendía pero me sentía algo mal por Mike. Edward debió haber sido aterrador.

"¿De verdad saltaste el mostrador?"

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Ojalá lo hubiera visto."

Acerqué mí frente a la suya. Entendió y se dispuso a darme un beso pero se retiró casi de inmediato.

"¿Qué?"

"Estamos a punto de tener visitantes."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Quién?"

"Carlisle y la Doctora Lewis."

"¿Doctora Lewis?"

"Ella ha estado tratándote desde que entraste."

Estaba confundida. Había asumido que Carlisle se había ocupado de mí.

"Es política del hospital, amor. Eres demasiado cercana a Carlisle para que él te trate."

"¿Demasiado cercana?"

Pasó su mano sobre mi pelo, y era felicidad lo que brillaba en sus ojos. "Eres prácticamente su nuera, ¿recuerdas?"

Ah, ahora entendía. Le devolví la sonrisa a Edward y se inclinó para besarme, pero justo cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, susurró, "No estés muy avergonzada de todo lo que ella dice." Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué sus labios rozaron los míos.

"Lo siento, no quisimos interrumpir." Carlisle estaba sonriéndonos.

Edward se hizo hacia atrás y miró a la mujer rubia y alta que había seguido a Carlisle a través de la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y me tendió su mano.

"Hola, Bella, soy la doctora Lewis. He estado tratándote desde que llegaste. Es bueno verte despierta."

Su sonrisa era cálida y amigable, le sonreí en respuesta mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Sólo voy a hacer un chequeo. Tus lesiones no son muy serias, por suerte. Puedes quedarte si quieres, Edward."

"Gracias." Su voz tenía una sonrisa y compartió una mirada con Carlisle. El ofrecimiento de la doctora Lewis no tenía sentido. Nada iba a llevárselo lejos.

"Bella, tengo unas rondas que hacer ahora, pero voy a venir a verte más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Carlisle le dio a mi mano un apretón. "Es bueno verte tan bien," dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

La doctora Lewis tomó mi pulso y la presión sanguínea, examinó mis ojos, palpó mi cabeza por los golpes y escuchó mi corazón. Luego ella suavemente tocó mi estómago y la zona baja entre mi abdomen y el hueso de mi cadera, donde estaba la herida. Mientas Edward miraba por la ventana, ella levantó mi camisola y observó bajo el vendaje. Hice una mueca mientras tocaba alrededor y luego bajó la camisola de nuevo a su lugar sobre mis muslos.

Edward volvió y se sentó en la cama a mi lado, tomando mi mano, mientras la doctora Lewis contaba todo lo que había sucedido. Era básicamente como Alice había dicho, pero con más detalles médicos.

"Voy a mantenerte con comidas blandas, sólo hasta que hayas ido al baño y sepamos que todo está funcionando bien. No espero que exista algún problema, es sólo una práctica habitual con lesiones abdominales." Sonrió en tono de disculpa. "Un vez que vayas a casa debes mantener la herida limpia y reemplazar el vendaje cada día después de la ducha. Te daremos apósitos suficientes y toallitas antisépticas para llevar contigo."

Asentí.

"Vas a tener que volver en una semana para sacar los puntos y luego pondremos un poco de cinta adhesiva sobre la herida, sólo como soporte y ayuda para la curación. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, tendrás que tomártelo con calma. No levantar objetos pesados, sin esfuerzo físico."

"Uh huh." No podía decir mucho más que eso – Edward estaba acariciando el lado de mi cuello.

"Probablemente puedes ir a casa en un día o dos. Voy a escribir un orden para algunos analgésicos en caso de que los necesites." Fue hasta el extremo de la cama y comenzó a escribir en la ficha que colgaba del armazón de la cama. Luego se sentó a los pies de la cama.

"Todo está bien, pero hay algo que quero discutir con ustedes dos." Su voz era grave ahora. A mi lado pude ver a Edward tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Sus labios estaban curvados y no me miraba. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Esta era la parte vergonzosa?

"Sé que se van a casar pronto." Sus ojos parpadearon a mi anillo de compromiso y sonrió. "Creo que sería una buena idea si, sexualmente, se toman las cosas con calma hasta que los puntos y los adhesivos hagan su trabajo." Dio una ligera risa. "Dos semanas no es demasiado tiempo para esperar, espero. Y mientras tanto no hay nada de malo con mucho tacto, abrazos y besos."

El rubor se posó en mi cara y cuello. Edward seguía mirando a otro lado. Podría haberme advertido.

"Dos semanas. Está bien, lo tengo." Hablé bruscamente, tratando de evitar que la conversación fuera más lejos pero la doctora Lewis no fue disuadida. "Y llévenlo algo lento por una semana o cuando _reanuden_ sus actividades. Sin acrobacias al principio, ¿está bien? Sólo para estar en el lado seguro." Sonrió con entusiasmo. "¡En cuatro semanas deberían estar listos para cualquier cosa!"

¿Acrobacias? ¿Lista para cualquier cosa? Estaba mirando mis manos, desenado que un agujero se abriera y me tragara. Miré de reojo a Edward. Su rostro estaba liso y sin expresiones, pero cuando la doctora Lewis volvió su cabeza…¡me guiñó un ojo! Apenas aguante la risa que estalló a través de mis labios. Traté de componer la cara de nuevo.

Pero súbitamente, Edward se tensó y el agarre en su mano se volvió más apretado. Me preguntaba que había oído en sus pensamientos.

"Hay una cuestión más que me gustaría tratar," su voz era aún más seria. "A menudo, con lesiones abdominales, la primera cosa que las mujeres quieren saber es si podrán tener hijos." Oh no, no esto. No era de extrañar que Edward estuviera tenso. "Y estoy segura, ya que son jóvenes y estas a punto de casarse, esa preocupación ha estado siempre presente en sus mentes." Ahora ella estaba mirando a Edward también.

"Ahora la buena noticia es que no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Todavía pueden tener familia, la lesión no tuvo ningún efecto en su capacidad de tener hijos."

Oí una ligera dificultad en la respiración de Edward y miró por la ventana. Los músculos en su mandíbula y cuello eran como cables de acero.

"No estaba planeando tener hijos." Dije, temblorosa, frotando mi pulgar sobre su mano.

"Muchas mujeres dicen eso," me sonrió. "Casi siempre cambian de opinión."

La doctora Lewis dejó la habitación y Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio. El ánimo había cambiado. Yo estaba tomando su mano, con fuerza.

Habíamos tratado de evitar este tema, cuando comenzamos nuestro compromiso. Y sabía que había estado en su mente desde la llegada de George. Estaba preocupado por quitarme la oportunidad de ser madre. Le había dicho, en verdad, que no tenía necesidad de serlo.

Edward tomó un respiro e inclinó su cabeza, mirando nuestras manos.

"Bella, si alguna vez decides…,"

Lo corté.

"Ya tengo todo lo que quiero Edward. Te tengo. Es todo lo que necesito." Miré fijamente sus ojos, deseando que me creyera, a pesar de que en su naturaleza siempre había duda. Sostuvo mi mirada por un momento, luego me dio una sonrisa y asintió, pero me preguntaba si lo dejaría ir.

Repentinamente, su estado de ánimo cambió de nuevo. La cabeza de Edward se volvió hacia la puerta. Sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie, estirando un brazo sobre mí protectoramente y comenzó a…¿gruñir?

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal?"

Un segundo después la puerta se abrió, y Mike metió la cabeza por la abertura. Cuando vio a Edward retrocedió y se fue hacia atrás de nuevo, rápidamente. Miré a Edward y jadeé. ¡Oh! ¡No era de extrañar que Mike escapara! Sólo había visto esa cara un puñado de veces pero sabía que significaba. Labios curvados, mostrando los dientes. Protector. Predador.

"Edward," susurré, y apreté su mano cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Dejó caer su expresión instantáneamente, su postura regresando a la normalidad.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Lo asustaste!"

"Tiene suerte de que lo hice."

"¡Edward!"

"Nunca debió dejarte subir a esa escalera." Se defendió contra la mirada que le estaba dando.

"Edward, fue _mi_ decisión subir la escalera. Yo soy la que cayó. Mike trató de…tú sabes que pasó. Trató de atraparme."

"¡Te atravesó!" Sus ojos ardían y hablaba con los dientes apretados.

"Edward, no fue su intensión."

"¡Estaba matándote!" Extendió una mano, la palma hacia arriba, implorando, la otra mano arrestándose a través de su cabello. Su voz estaba temblando.

"Él no lo sabía," susurré, pero ahora me daba cuenta de la profundidad de la furia de Edward. Y del miedo.

Tendí mis brazos a él. "Lo siento," dije.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. "No tienes nada que lamentar." Habló bruscamente, con todo su cuerpo tenso. Después de un momento relajó sus hombros y me dio una temblorosa media sonrisa. Subió a la cama a mi lado y recordé las palabras que había dicho cuando me sostenía, sangrando, sobre el piso de la tienda Newton. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, mis manos acunando su cara.

"Estoy aquí, Edward. Y no te dejaré."

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y me sostuvo apretadamente.

Aún estábamos en los brazos del otro cuando la puerta se abrió y un enfermero empujó un maltratado carrito con una rueda rechinando. Cogió una de la docena de bandejas de metal cubiertas y la dejó en el armario junto a la cama.

"Almuerzo," dijo bruscamente, sin mirarnos, mientras él y el carro rechinaba al salir por la puerta.

"Vamos a ver lo que hay en el menú," Edward la alcanzó y levantó la tapa.

Gemí. Gelatina roja.

Tuve un constante flujo de visitantes. Charlie, Cullens, Jessica, Charlie, Cullens, Angela y Ben, Charlie, Cullens, Tyler y Eric. Mike se quedó lejos, pero la señora Newton me trajo una canasta de frutas, junto con buenos deseos y las disculpas de Mike. Edward se comportó durante la visita, aunque nunca dejó mi lado o mi mano.

Finalmente, en la tarde del segundo día, hice algunos de los ejercicios suaves que la doctora Lewis me había recomendado. Edward me tenía en un suave abrazo mientras caminábamos lentamente por los pasillos del hospital.

"Te daré un paseo por las puertas de fuego." Le sonreí y él rió entre dientes. Era bueno verlo feliz. Paseamos por el departamento de rayos X, patología, terminando cerca de la sala de niños. Doblamos la esquina y llegamos a la guardería. Miré por la ventana de grandes vidrios. Había dos bebés en la residencia. Ambos niños supuse, viendo las tarjetas de identificación azules en los extremos de las cunas. Uno tenía el pelo oscuro, el otro no tenía pelo en absoluto. Sus rostros estaba arrugados, los ojos cerrados apretadamente, rosadas bocas y pequeñas narices chatas, piel como terciopelo, espolvoreadas con un fino polvo blanco. El bebé de cabello oscuro estaba retorciendo su brazo libre sobre la manta y su mano descansaba sobre su mejilla. Tenía los dedos muy largos. Diminutas uñas.

Nunca había estado interesada en bebés o niños – el resultado de los muchos años de ser madre de mi madre, supuse. Pero mientras miraba en la guardería, me pregunté brevemente como George fue de bebé, ¿se habría parecido un poco a Edward? Sonreí ante el pensamiento. No sentí la envidia o los celos que había experimentado la primera vez que supe de su existencia. Entendiendo las circunstancias en torno a su nacimiento, y haberlo conocido, me habían ayudado a lidiar con eso. Pero ahora, miraba a los bebés en sus cunas, me preguntaba como nuestro bebé se vería. Edward y mío. Un pequeño niño de cabello bronce con una sonrisa torcida.

No era un pensamiento triste, no había nostalgia o arrepentimiento, sólo…me imaginaba. La voz de Edward rompió el pensamiento.

"¿Bella?" Había algo de tensión en su voz mientras estaba de pie tras de mí. Miré por encima de mi hombro y sonrió. "Estabas a millas de distancia." Su mano estaba frotando mi hombro y la espalda. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

Estaba a punto de mentir, y decir _no es nada_ o tal vez hacer algo. Pero veía a través de mí, mi rubor, al menos, me delataba. Y habíamos sido tan honestos y abiertos con el otro en estas últimas semanas, que no quería dar un paso atrás a las viejas maneras – no quería ocular algo. Pero todavía debatía la sabiduría de decir la verdad. Especialmente después de la pequeña conversación con la doctora Lewis el día anterior y su reacción. Antes de llegar a una decisión, sin embargo, Edward respondió a su pregunta por sí mismo.

"¿Te estás imaginando a nuestro bebé?"

Mis ojos se abrieron, mi sonrisa quedó abierta por el shock. ¿Cómo pudo haber sabido? La tensión estalló en mí mientras trataba de anticipar su reacción. Cerré los ojos y asentí sin decir nada, preparándome para las consecuencias. Sabía lo que iba a decir, iba a agarrar su cabeza entre sus manos e insistiría en liberarme del compromiso para que pudiera casarme con alguien más y tener sus bebés. Estaría atormentado por la culpa y el egoísmo. Por eso me sorprendí cuando sus brazos me rodearon suavemente por la cintura y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

"Ella sería hermosa." Su voz era suave en mi oído.

"¿Qu, qué?"

"Ella tendría tus profundos ojos marrón, y tu hermoso cabello." Extendió su mano y tomó algunas hebras entre sus dedos. "Tendría mi coordinación, espero, y tal vez mi habilidad musical. Pero ella tendría tu bondad." Me di vuelta para mirarlo. "Lo he imaginado mucho, Bella." Sus ojos seguían tristes, pero había amor también. Mucho amor. "Siento esto…si alguna vez…"

Puse mis dedos sobre sus labios y lo detuve. "Sólo déjalo allí, Edward." Le sonreí. "Sólo te necesito a ti." Sonrió mientras se inclinaba para cepillar sus labios contra los míos. Pero arruiné el momento cuando mi estómago gruñó. Se alejó y reí. "Vamos, te daré un paseo por la cafetería." Se puso a reír también, pero aún podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Estábamos sentados en las sillas plásticas color naranja de una pequeña mesa de vetas falsas de madera. Todavía estaba tratando de tomar consciencia de la reacción de Edward fuera de la guardería. Hace unas semanas él hubiera actuado de manera muy diferente, estaba muy segura de eso. Pero a pesar de que no lo había tomado como yo esperaba, me preguntaba si él realmente iba a dejarlo ahí. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo.

"Bella…," la voz de Edward era suave. Lo miré por sobre el chocolate caliente que él me había comprado. Sus ojos estaban tristes nuevamente, pero sonreía ligeramente. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano en las suyas, mirando mis dedos. Sabía a donde iba esto. Mi corazón se apretó. No iba a dejarlo ir.

"He estado pensando…" Me miró. Tenía una clara idea de lo que iba a decir, y yo no quería oírlo.

"Bella, me amas lo suficiente para agregar a George en mi vida. En nuestras vidas." Sonrió. "Si alguna vez…"

Lo corté.

"Edward, no…," pero imitó mi acción de antes y llevó su dedo a mis labios. Sonrió y esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que no lo interrumpiría.

"Bella, si decides que quieres un bebé, no me interpondré en tu camino. Por favor quiero que sepas eso."

Pude ver el amor y la sinceridad en sus ojos. Mezclado con dolor. Él estaba sufriendo, y por ningún motivo. No quería un niño de alguien más. Si no podía tener un bebé de Edward, no quería uno. Abrí mi boca para decir todo eso, de nuevo. Hacerle entender que no necesitaba niños.

Estaba lista para hacer lo que normalmente hacía cuando estaba siendo desgarrado por la culpa y la duda sobre algún problema imaginario – estaba lista para exaltarme y discutir, negar y refutar. Pero entonces me detuve. Decidí hacer lo contrario.

Elegí mostrarme de acuerdo con sus palabras, y reconocer y aceptar el profundo e inagotable amor que había detrás de ellas.

"Sé eso Edward, lo sé."

Y sonrió. La nube despejó su expresión.

Durante las pasadas semanas había aprendido que Edward no puede ser intimidado o argumentado por la comprensión. Haciendo que sólo dé algo de rabia de vuelta. No, Edward llega al entendimiento a través del amor. Mis palabras y el tono le habían dicho más que cualquier otro argumento. Todas las cosas que ha visto como dudas y problemas, las veo como opciones. Mis opciones. Y yo elegí estar con él.

Levantó mi mano y la presiono contra sus labios. "Te amo," susurró.

"Te amo." Me extendí y toqué su otra mano y la dejé contra mi mejilla, volviendo mi cabeza para besar su palma. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, sus ojos estaban suaves.

Terminé mi chocolate caliente, limpiando mi boca con la servilleta antes de hacerla una bola y dejarla en la taza vacía.

"¿Estaba bueno?" Edward preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

"Mm, bueno, no tan bueno como el que tomé en Chicago, sin embrago. Fueron los mejores." Reí, pensando en la noche en que Edward había salido a la lluvia para comprar mi chocolate caliente. Y lo que había sucedido cuando volvió y me encontró bailando. Mi rubor comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. Edward debió haber recordado la misma cosa porque de pronto se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído.

"Bella, si voy a Chicago por chocolate caliente, ¿bailarías para mí de nuevo?"

Esa primera noche en mi casa me tomé un largo tiempo en la ducha. Sabía que tenía que cambiar el vendaje después y estaba tratando de evitarlo el más tiempo posible. Con mucho cuidado puse mi pijama – había ignorado deliberadamente el glamoroso camisón azul que Alice me había dado para que pudiera _recuperarme con estilo_ – y me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y mi corazón de detuvo cuando vi a Edward tumbado en mi cama. Hace solo dos horas había dicho buenas noches a Charlie y a mí, pero incluso era demasiado. Por supuesto, oyó el latido irregular y levantó la mirada sonriendo.

"Tal vez debería mantenerme lejos hasta que estés completamente recuperada."

"No te atrevas." Dije riendo.

Me acerqué y fui sentarme a su lado. Sus manos me detuvieron, gentilmente pero con firmeza.

"¿Cambiaste tu vendaje?"

Fruncí el ceño. Lo había olvidado tan pronto como lo vi.

"Er, no. Puedo hacerlo más tarde."

"¿Por qué después? Se supone que debe ser cambiado después de la ducha."

Fruncí el ceño y miré el piso. No quería ver mis suturas. No quería que el adhesivo del apósito tirara mi piel cuando lo quitara.

"¿No te enseñaron las enfermeras?"

"Sabes que lo hicieron, Edward. Sólo…no me gustan ese tipo de cosas."

Se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"Si quieres, puedo cambiarlo por ti. Puedes ver lo que hago y luego tratas por ti misma mañana por la noche. No es muy difícil. ¿Qué piensas?"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Pregunté. Nunca había tenido sus manos por debajo de mi cintura. Pero supuse que esto _era_ diferente. Cambiar un vendaje apenas era romántico después del todo.

"Lo digo en serio. Pero si no te sientes cómoda…,"

"No, no. Estoy cómoda con eso. ¿Debo tenderme?"

Sonrió.

"No, ven aquí." Edward se movió para que estuviera entre sus piernas. Estaba tratando fuertemente de mantener mi latido y mi respiración normal. Él parecía sorpresivamente compuesto, casi clínico.

"¿Puedes levantar tu camiseta para mí?"

La levanté y expuse mi barriga donde el plástico cubría el vendaje en mi costado izquierdo. La herida era de unos tres centímetros de largo, terminando justo debajo del hueso de mi cadera.

Muy suavemente Edward comenzó a tirar de una esquina.

"Dime si te hago daño," dijo en voz baja.

Sentía un ligero tirón pero no molesto. Solo tomó un segundo y luego desapareció.

Edward estaba estudiando mi herida. Yo estudiaba a Edward.

"Mm, se ve bien. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"No está mal. Quema un poco, y pica."

Asintió. "Eso es parte del proceso de curación. No hay arrugas o inflamación. El área que la rodea está suave." Me sorprendió cuando presionó cuidadosamente sus dedos en mi piel. "La piel está uniéndose bien ya. Creo que ni siquiera quedará una gran cicatriz." Se acercó a mi mesa de noche y cogió el paquete de toallitas antisépticas y vendajes frescos que había traído del hospital.

"Hablas como un médico."

"Dos títulos de medicina, recuerda," murmuró mientras abría las toallas y tomó una. "Esto puede picar," muy suavemente sus largos dedos limpiaron el pequeño trozo de material sobre los puntos. Estaba en lo correcto, picaba. Me estremecí levemente y él se echó para atrás.

"Lo siento." Ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo. Me miró y movió su cabeza, sonriendo.

"No te disculpes, Bella. Yo soy el que tiene un paño antiséptico que arde, ¿recuerdas?"

Edward abrió un vendaje fresco, tirando suavemente de la cobertura plástica del borde adhesivo que rodeaba la suave gaza.

"No te muevas, por favor," murmuró bajito mientras cambiaba mi peso ligeramente.

Se estiró y gentilmente puso el apósito sobre la herida, sus fríos dedos suavemente rozado mi piel. A partir del extremo superior lo alisó, fijándolo en su lugar. El vendaje era más largo que la herida y su borde inferior llegaba más abajo que mi piyama. Pensé que podría sentirse incómodo al respecto, pero sin dudarlo, despacio bajó un lado de la cintura elástica, exponiendo un poco más de mí de lo que jamás había visto, y puso la última parte del vendaje en su lugar, por debajo de mi cadera. Mi respiración se volvió irregular al tiempo que ponía la cintura en su lugar.

"¿Te hice daño?" su voz estaba ansiosa.

"No. No yo…me sorprendiste, eso es todo."

No dijo nada, pude ver una sonrisa jugando alrededor de sus labios.

Estuvimos así por un momento. Aún sostenía mi camiseta. Edward estudiaba su obra.

"Todo hecho." Dijo bajito. Estaba a punto de bajar mi camiseta cuando lentamente me detuvo. Mi corazón comenzó a galopar, pero esta vez no hizo comentario. Puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y con la más suave presión me atrajo hacia él. Al mismo tiempo acercó su cara a mí. Bajó su cara ligeramente y contuve la respiración mientras sus perfectos labios dejaban el más suave de los besos sobre la piel desnuda al lado del vendaje. Luego pasó los sus dedos gélidos sobre el lugar donde sus labios habían estado.

Me oí suspirar. Se retiró despacio y me sonrió mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

"No te enseñaron eso en la escuela de medicina," respiré. Dio una risa baja mientras dejaba caer mi camiseta.

En un movimiento suave me tomó y me tendió en la cama, metiendo las cubiertas a mí alrededor. Cogió el vendaje y los envases vacíos, los envolvió en una servilleta y desapareció por la puerta. Regresó un segundo más tarde y se puso con cuidado a mi lado en la cama, envolviéndome con sus brazos.

"Espero que hayas mirado lo que hice." ¿Estaba bromeando? "¿Crees que serás capaz de hacerlo tú misma mañana por la noche?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No."

"¿No?"

"No. Tendrás que hacerlo tú de nuevo. Lo haces mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría." Sonrió y dejó un beso en mi cabello mientras me llevaba más cerca. Me acurruqué pero de improviso él parecía vacilante.

"Bella, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo. Si no estás muy cansada."

"No estoy demasiado cansada."

Respiró hondo mientras mi curiosidad crecía. "Me gustaría posponer la boda un poco, amor."

¿Qué? ¿Era en serio?

Traté de sentarme, inmediatamente lamentándolo al tirar de mis suturas.

"Cuidado," Edward murmuró bajito y me ayudó a acomodarme. Estaba sentada a su lado, mirando su bello rostro mientras él estaba tendido a mi lado.

"¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? Lo acordamos, trece de agosto, como estaba planeado. La doctora dijo que solo necesitaba dos semanas para recuperarme. ¡Dijo que en cuatro semanas estaría lista para hacer cualquier cosa!"

Edward suspiró.

"Lo sé, Bella, pero…no podrías estar lista para _mí_." Estaba mirando mis ojos con tanta ternura. Se acercó y acarició con un dedo a lo largo de mi mandíbula. No quería esperar para casarme con este hombre. Y yo no creía que él queisiera esperar para casarse conmigo.

"No entiendo."

Tomó un aliento profundo. "Bella, estoy seguro que cuando la doctora Lewis dijo que en cuatro semanas estarías lista para cualquier cosa, ella no consideraba el factor sexo con una vampiro."

La sonrisa comenzó a expandirse en mis labios. Traté de detenerla, él estaba siendo serio después de todo, pero no pude evitarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Por favor se seria."

"Okay," saqué la sonrisa mientras Edward tomaba otra respiración profunda y apretaba los dientes.

"Aunque no me guste mencionarlo en relación con esto, lo que pasó con el brazo de Newton debe mostrar que puede pasar si pierdo el control."

Negué con la cabeza. "Eso fue diferente, Edward. Estabas enojado y asustado. No será así en nuestra noche de bodas."

"Ciertamente no por la parte enojada, de todos modos," pasó su mano a través de su cabello y sonrió. Le di a su otra mano un apretón. "Recientemente me _he_ sentido mucho más optimista, sobre nosotros haciendo el amor, pero todavía hay un riesgo. A la luz de tu accidente, me sentiría más relajado si esperamos seis semanas, en lugar de cuatro."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Estás dando vuelta esto, Edward?"

"Probablemente. Pero no quiero herirte, Bella."

"No me harás daño." Me acosté a su lado y acaricié su mandíbula con la nariz. Volvió la cara hacia mí, sus dedos enredándose suavemente en mi pelo.

"¿Seis semanas?" Sopló en mi oído. Luego dio una baja carcajada. "Así puedo estar más relajado por las ¿_acrobacias_?" Abrí la boca y un escalofrío me recorrió desde punta de mi cabeza hasta los pies.

"Está bien, seis semanas entonces. ¿Qué fecha es?"

"Veintisiete de agosto." Me besó suavemente. "Gracias, Bella"

Asentí. "Pero tú dile a Alice cuando yo no esté cerca, ¿está bien?"

Rió y me llevó con él. Con cuidado.

En este momento, Edward no era el único que odiaba a Mike Newton.

Me acerqué a él y apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho. Comenzó a acariciar mi brazo y hombro. Más de eso lentos espirales que eran tan buenos. Deslicé mi mano bajo su camisa y pasé mis dedos sobre la piel desnuda. Dejó salir un suspiro suave pero luego puso su mano sobre la mía, sobre la tela, y me detuvo.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"Nada en absoluto," se inclinó y besó mi nariz. "Se siente muy bien, pero ni siquiera has estado en casa un día entero. Date el tiempo de sanar."

"Pero esto no va a hacerme daño. Y la doctora dijo que tacto, abrazos y besos estaban bien, recuerda." Puse mis labios contra su oído. "Ella prácticamente lo prescribió, Edward."

Entrecerró los ojos por un momento, luego soltó mi mano. Sonreí en victoria y continué mi camino. Sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró de nuevo.

"Déjame devolverte el favor," dijo de pronto y metió la mano debajo de mi camiseta de tirantes, sus dedos haciendo líneas arriba y abajo en mi espina. Me estremecí, luego me fundí en su toque. "Pero esto es lo más lejos que iremos esta noche, Bella," susurró.

Estaba a punto de discutir, luego recordé lo lejos que habíamos llegado en las últimas semanas. Y dado que _había_ dejado el hospital con puntos en mi costado, probablemente tenía razón.

"Está bien," dije y suspiré. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres esperar seis semanas?"

Rió. "No pensaba que te molestaría tanto, postergar la torturante boda. ¿O es sólo mi cuerpo?" Me estaba sonriendo pero había un trasfondo es sus palabras. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario inteligente, pero me detuve.

"No, no se trata de tu cuerpo, Edward. Yo quiero casarme _contigo_. Te amo y quiero ser tu esposa. Tan simple como eso."

Una extraña expresión se apoderó de su rostro. Era…¿alegría?

"Nunca has dicho eso antes."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Te digo todos los día que te amo."

"No eso. Acerca de casarte conmigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo."

"Si lo hice."

"No," habló claramente, estaba apoyado sobre su codo ahora, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras los fijaba en los míos. "No, no lo hiciste. Tú _accediste_ a casarte conmigo como condición para hacer el amor, dijiste _sí_ cuando te pregunté. Dijiste que debíamos _seguir adelante_ con la fecha original como estaba planeado. Pero nunca has dicho que _querías_." Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. "Esta es la primera vez." Susurró esas últimas palabras.

"Oh," no me había dado cuenta. Una sensación de calor irradió a través de todo mi cuerpo y sonreí. "Bueno, quiero casarme contigo. Mucho."

La sonrisa en su rostro era impresionante en su belleza. Y, a pesar de sus anteriores reservas, me llevó más cerca y me besó por un largo tiempo. Cuidadosamente.

_._

_._

_._

_Por fin terminé el capítulo, 6916 palabras en español, 15 páginas de redacción…nunca había traducido tanto. Espero no haber demorado mucho, traducía a ratitos cuando podía._

_Respecto al capítulo vemos que no fue necesario adelantar la transformación, y Edward no se volvió taaan loco como esperábamos. Me gusta este nuevo Edward tan relajado. Y por fin Bella dice las palabras, ¿Quién no querría casarse con pedazo de hombre, y gritarlo al mundo? Tan obvia a veces…_

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus rws tan lindos cada vez, muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras y por valorar mi trabajo. Ya saben la historia no es mía, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo en traducir. Besos a ustedes. El fic se acerca a los 100 rws, algo realmente emocionante, nunca había llegado tan lejos…Pues bien, a quien le toque el premiado tendrá un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo, que viene interesante, por así decirlo._

_Recomendación__: The Submissive, The Dominant y The Training, la espectacular trilogía de Tara sue me. Bella quiere devolverle un favor a Edward Cullen y hace todo lo que puede para convertirse en su sumisa. Edward accede a entrenar a esta inesperada postulante que carece de experiencia en este estilo de vida. En inglés y completamente terminada. Tiene todo lo excitante y misterioso de este mundo de sirvientes y amos, está bien escrita y lo bueno es que hay historia detrás de todas las escenas calientes. Creo que muchas la han leído, pero por si acaso hay alguien que no, vaya por ella, porque tendrá para muchas noches frías, me explico?_

_Muy bien gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo no sé cuándo verá la luz, que se está eterno para traducir (7900 palabras), algo bueno para ustedes, solo puedo decir que viene una triste noticia y una situación completamente inesperada por Bella, ya verán, jejeje._

_Bye_


	11. Chapter 11: Amor

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

No había estado en la habitación de Edward desde el día que salimos a Chicago. Ahora, mientras estábamos cerca de dos semanas después, la diferencia me golpeaba inmediatamente. Había sido un cambio, y no había sido grande por sí mismo, solo cerca de seis pulgadas por cuatro, pero eso significaba hablar de volúmenes. (nt: mmm si alguien entiende esta parte, me dice.)

La foto de los padres de Edward estaba dispuesta sobre su estante, enmarcada en un antiguo adorno de plata.

Hace pocas semanas la manera en como él se sentía sobre sí mismo significaba que apenas podía tomar esta foto. Ahora…bueno ahora, las cosas eran diferentes.

Me volví a Edward y él estaba mirándome. "Se ve bien," dijo simplemente, y me regaló una tímida sonrisa. Estaban tan orgullosa de él y de lo lejos que había llegado. No pude detener la sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba hasta la cama.

Me acomodé en el medio y doblé las piernas debajo de mí. Edward se unió a mí, acostándose, sosteniendo su cabeza en una mano, mientras la otra reposaba protectoramente sobre mi costado. Los puntos habían sido removidos hace sólo media hora, siendo reemplazados por cuatro pequeños adhesivos.

"Entonces ¿cómo te sientes ahora?" Sus dedos masajeaban gentilmente.

"Está bien."

La mueca lo dijo todo. Él odiaba esa palabra. "Está bien. No bien. Yo…estoy bien. Realmente se siente mucho mejor, los puntos estaban comenzando a sentirse tirantes." Sonrió y asintió, apreciando mi honestidad. Se mantuvo acariciando con su mano suavemente sobre mi abdomen y con cuidado me acomodé hasta que estuve acostada a su lado, disfrutando de su toque.

Mi semana de recuperación en casa había terminado. Todavía tenía que tomar las cosas con calma pero al menos ahora podía salir. Entre Charlie y Edward, quienes se unieron en su aversión a Mike Newton, apenas había podido mover un dedo o salir por la puerta de en frente.

La mejora en la relación entre mi padre y novio había sido un acontecimiento inesperado a causa de mi lesión. Cuando Charlie llegó a la tienda de Newton ese día, vio, en sus propias palabras, a Edward sosteniéndome como si yo fuera _la cosa más preciosa en el mundo_, mientras Mike se sentaba en la enfermería con un brazo roto. Ahora, Edward era siempre bien recibido por Charlie. Me preguntaba si debía enviarle a Mike Newton una tarjeta de agradecimientos.

"Es tan bueno tenerte aquí," Edward dijo en voz baja, su boca curvada en una media sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón tartamudeara.

"Mm, es bueno estar aquí," dije mientras me miraba a los ojos. Se habían oscurecido con cada día desde el accidente. "Necesitas cazar," levanté mis dedos y tracé las sombras purpuras que se habían formado.

Su mirada cayó. "No iré hasta que estés completamente recuperada."

"Edward, estoy bi…," miró hacia arriba y entrecerró sus ojos cortándome. No digas bien. "Me estoy curando realmente bien, Edward. No tienes que sufrir." Acaricié las ojeras de nuevo.

"Sólo sufro cuando estoy lejos de ti."

Rodé mis ojos y reí. "Puedo esperar, Bella. Voy a cazar cuando los adhesivos se desprendan y pueda estar seguro de que no se desintegrarán en las suturas, mientras no voy."

Luego me distrajo cambiando de tema. Y con sus labios.

"Envié por email los documentos del patrocinio por medio de los abogados esta mañana." Su voz era un murmullo al tiempo que su boca se arrastraba por mi cuello, chupando la piel. Un pequeño gemido se me escapó.

Habíamos pasado los últimos días arreglando los detalles de la ayuda financiera de Edward a la escuela de música de George. Al principio me sentía incómoda de discutir y planear sobre el dinero de Edward, pero él insistió en mi opinión. Así que, bajo la apariencia de nuestro inventado MidWest Community Proyects Fund, Edward proporcionará el apoyo financiero que le había prometido a George.

"Ahh. Bien. Um… ¿Cuándo van a tener el dinero?" Mi cuello estaba arqueado, dándole a su boca un mayor acceso mientras yo pasaba mis manos a través de su pelo, tirando ligeramente con cada caricia de sus labios.

"En un día más o dos." Su rostro bajó y su nariz apartó el cuello de mi camiseta a un lado para así poder besar la piel de mi hombro.

"Deben…ah,um…ser capaces de hacer mucho con veinti…oh…cinco mil dólares cada año," comencé a pasar mis manos sobre su espalda, raspando mis uñas a lo largo de la tela de su camisa, tirándola hacia arriba para poder sentir su piel. Gimió.

"Lo hice…por un periodo inicial…de tres años." Estaba teniendo problemas para hablar cuando mis dedos encontraron los hoyuelos en la parte baja de su espalda. Acercó su rostro al mío, con los ojos cerrados. "Términos de apoyo…indefinido…deben ser inusuales." Pasó su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula mientras yo arrastraba las uñas a lo largo de su espalda. "Voy a renovar…aah…todo el patrocinio cada…tres…años…mmm…por el tiempo que la escuela exista." Empezó a succionar la piel debajo de mi oreja.

"Ohh, eso es,…mmm, una buena idea…," comencé a pasar mis manos por su pecho. "¿Le…dijiste a los otros…que lo…enviaste?"

"No todavía…después…mmm."

La familia de Edward sabía que habíamos subido por la ventana de George, y que le dijimos la verdad sobre su parentesco, incluso antes de que pusiéramos un pie en el techo esa noche. Alice había visto una visión tan pronto como Edward había tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Y, al más puro estilo Cullen, habían apoyado está decisión y mostraron su interés en la 'fundación'. Rosalie y Emmett ayudaron con el nombre, Esme diseñó el logo para los encabezados de las cartas y Jasper ofreció usar a sus abogados para que así Rebecca no pudiera trazar algo de nosotros.

"Entonces, ¿que…que quieres hacer…hoy? Ahora que…mm,…puedes salir." Los labios de Edward estaban haciendo lo suyo sobre mi garganta, pero de pronto se detuvo y se sentó, tirando de mí suavemente a su regazo. Indicó con la cabeza hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de disculpa. Un segundo después, hubo un suave golpe.

"Entra," dijo mientras la puerta se habría y Esme y Carlisle entraban.

"No queríamos interrumpir, pero nos preguntábamos como estaba las cosas esta mañana, Bella," Carlisle me sonrió cálidamente. "¿La doctora Lewis te dio el certificado de alta?"

"Oh, sí, todo está bien, gracias." Intenté enderezar la camiseta sobre mi hombro. "Me dijo que casi estoy de vuelta a la normalidad."

"Excelente," Carlisle sonrió de nuevo.

Esme se acercó y puso su mano sobre mi brazo. "Es bueno escucharlo. Es tan lindo tenerte en casa, Bella."

Mi garganta se apretó. "Gracias, es bueno estar…en casa." Miré los ojos sonrientes de Edward. Me guiñó un ojo, antes de volverse a Carlisle.

"Justo estaba diciéndole a Bella que envié el borrador final por medio de los abogados esta mañana. Rebecca debería recibir el dinero en un par de días."

Carlisle asintió. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Edward. De ambos," movió sus ojos a mí. "Es algo bueno lo que están haciendo juntos." Esme asintió en acuerdo.

"Gracias," Edward dijo bajito, bajando la mirada. El elogio de Carlisle siempre lo hacía humilde.

"Bueno, es agradable verte tan bien, Bella." Carlisle sonrió mientras se volvían hacía la puerta, pero en la puerta se detuvieron y compartieron una mirada. Esme se volvió hacia mí, con la mano sobre su pecho. "Bella, queremos darte las gracias por apoyar a nuestro hijo a través de todo." Le sonrió de forma rápida a Edward. "Sabemos que no ha sido fácil, pero también sabemos que sin ti, él no hubiera vuelto de esto como lo hizo."

Realmente no sabía que decir. Sentí los brazos de Edward apretarse a mi alrededor, y sus labios presionando contra mi cabello. Sabía que mis mejillas estaban rápidamente enrojeciendo y que mis ojos estaban llorosos.

"Um, gracias…quiero decir…gracias." Parpadeé fuertemente.

"Y no podemos esperar hasta que seas oficialmente un miembro de la familia," agregó Carlisle.

Parpadeé apartando las lágrimas y sonreí a Edward. "Ni yo puedo," dije deliberadamente. "No es demasiado tarde, ¿por qué no traemos de vuelta la boda al trece de agosto?"

Rodó sus ojos. "Alice ya envió las invitaciones para el veintisiete, Bella, sabes eso."

"Sólo llamemos a todo el mundo y les decimos."

"Bella…" Edward estaba usando su voz firme, pero pude ver en su expresión que estaba siendo un poco petulante ya que, en estos días, estaba muy ansiosa por la boda.

"Creo que vamos a dejar a estos dos discutir solos." Carlisle sonrió mientras él y Esme salían de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos me salí del regazo de Edward y me levanté de la cama, experimentando con un suave estiramiento.

"¿Ves?" dije. "Estoy bi…, me siento bien."

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la cama inmediatamente. "Si, pero ten cuidado, no estas _completamente _curada todavía." Extendió una mano para detenerme.

"No, pero estoy muy cerca." Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me dio una sonrisa.

"Así que, volviendo a lo que estaba preguntando antes. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?" Besó mi frente. "Has estado dentro toda la semana, ¿quieres ir a Port Angels, tal vez ver una película? ¿O Seattle? No tomaría mucho llegar."

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, mi estómago respondió por mí.

Edward sonrió. "Creo que sé qué haremos." Me levantó y me llevó a su cama, sentándome en medio de la colcha dorada. "Espera aquí, iré a buscar algo para comer." Me dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

Me eché para atrás contra las almohadas y miré por la pared de cristal hacia bosque lejano. Era una habitación tan tranquila. Sabía que más allá de la línea de árboles estaba el río. A veces podía oírlo desde el patio. Mis ojos pasearon desde la vista a los estantes de Edward y observé nuevamente la fotografía de sus padres. La sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Por su puesto que ellos estarían orgullosos de su hijo. Me preguntaba cómo se sentirían sobre George. Decidí que lo habrían amado también. Me gustaría que Edward pudiera estar allí cuando George recibiera las noticias sobre el fondo. Tal vez deberíamos ir por una visita, decirle a Rebecca que estamos de paso. Edward merece ver a su hijo una vez más.

Mis ojos se fueron a la foto de Renfield, el perro, y sonreí al recordar lo que Edward me había dicho sobre él. Un oso se comió a Renfield, pero Edward le vengó y se comió al oso. Había estado sorprendida ese día con la impensada referencia a su dieta vampiro. Sabía que los osos no eran su comida normal, y pensé en lo que Edward habría parecido, saltando sobre el oso gigante, y luego…bueno, hacer lo que hizo. Y luego comencé a preguntarme. Me había dicho antes que era como un león cuando cazaba, lo había visto destruir a Victoria, pero ¿qué hacía Edward cuando sólo quería…cenar?

Había aprendido muchísimo de él últimamente, y me había dicho muchas cosas sobre su vida, pero me di cuenta de que la caza era aún un área oscura y vaga. Pero era parte de Edward, y sería una parte de mí cuando me convirtiera.

Apareció de repente con una bandeja sosteniendo un plato de ensalada, un bollo de pan y me pregunté si me diría lo que quería saber.

Edward puso la bandeja delante de mí. "No es lo mejor," se encogió de hombros disculpándose.

Le sonreí. "Está bien, Edward, gracias."

Sonrió, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello mientras se movía hasta los estantes reservados para la música y comenzó a mirar en sus discos. Comencé a comer, mirando su espada mientras él buscaba.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

Aquí vamos…"Quiero saber a qué pareces cuando cazas."

Se detuvo por un momento, de espaldas a mí, y esperé por el shock, el rechazo, la rotunda negativa. Lentamente, se dio vuelta para mirarme.

"Está bien."

Dejé caer mi tenedor. "¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué no?" Se encogió de hombros. "Estás aun planeando ser convertida, ¿verdad?"

Asentí, sí, demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

"Bueno, entonces probablemente quieres saber tanto como sea posible. ¿Qué te gustaría que te diga?"

No lo podía creer, pero ahora no sabía que preguntar. Él abandonó la búsqueda de música y vino a sentarse frente a mí en la cama. Su rostro era abierto, sus ojos honestos. Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

"Um, bueno…me has dicho que eres como un león cuando cazas, pero ¿cómo lo haces realmente? Te vi con Victoria, pero eso fue diferente, ¿no?"

Sus ojos bajaron a la colcha. "Si, lo fue," dijo bajito. Me acerqué y puse mi mano en la suya. La memoria no era feliz para ninguno de nosotros. Respiró hondo y me miró, sonriendo de nuevo.

"Cuando voy al bosque, estoy atento a los latidos de corazones y espero recoger un aroma en la briza. El olor me dice que animal es."

Hizo una pausa y asentí para que continuara. "¿Qué sigue?"

"Bueno, una vez que tengo el olor, la cacería comienza. A nuestra especie le gusta la persecución, es parte de la experiencia, satisface al depredador – la persecución, la captura…la muerte. La adrenalina endulza la sangre." Sus ojos me estudiaban cuidadosamente, esperando mi reacción. Asentí. "A Emmett le gusta luchar con su comida en el suelo pero, yo prefiero saltar sobre la mía."

Luego se levantó de la cama. Se agachó en el piso, extendiendo sus brazos delante de él, en demostración. "Cuando estoy suficientemente cerca, trato de tomar a mi presa del cuello o de los hombros. Lo llevo al suelo y lo sostengo, cerca de mí." Aún agachado puso sus brazos, cruzándolos sobre su pecho. "No puede luchar entonces." Sus ojos estaban en los míos, profundos y convincentes. Quería escuchar más. "Estaría gruñendo ahora y lo tendría en una mano, usualmente la izquierda, empujo la cabeza hacia un lado, dándome mejor exposición del cuello, porque es ahí donde la sangre está más cerca de la superficie." Lo demostró de nuevo, moviendo su mano izquierda desde su pecho hacía más abajo, como si estuviera empujando suavemente algo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y deliberados, diseñados para no asustar, y buenos para enseñar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido mientras lo miraba. "Sostendría al animal con fuerza, más cerca…" Los músculos de sus antebrazos se flexionaron mientras inclinaba la cabeza a su presa imaginaria. "Y me inclinaría, mi gruñido sería un rugido ahora y mis labios estarían atrás, listos." Me mostró, sus relucientes dientes expuestos a su ancho. La vista me hizo estremecer, pero no era miedo. Un gruñido comenzó a rasgar desde su pecho y a salir por sus labios. Agarré la colcha entre mis dedos, retorciendo, tirando. Había algo tan primitivo en lo que estaba haciendo. Luego su rugido se detuvo y bajo un poco la cara, al mismo tiempo que mantenía sus ojos oscuros en mí, nunca bajando la mirada, sin romper el contacto.

"Y entonces, muerdo."

Sus dientes chocaron juntos mientras yo tomaba una rápida respiración. Instintivamente, me alejé.

"Mis dientes cortan a través de la piel y nervios con facilidad, como si comieras helado. Dejo que mis labios se cierren sobre la piel mientras bebo. El animal está quieto ahora y la sangre fluye fácilmente por mis dientes y garganta. Mucho es de la misma manera en como beberías desde un vaso, aunque tú inclinas el vaso y dejas que la gravedad haga su trabajo. Los músculos de mi cuello y mandíbula son fuertes, así que puedo sacar la sangre hacia arriba, contra la gravedad." Empujó su barbilla, extendiendo su cuello y tensando los músculos. Había visto su cuello tenso antes, pero no así. Cada músculo destacó, enseñándose, tenso, prominente, fuerte. Un segundo después se relajó, la piel se volvió suave de nuevo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza ahora y mi respiración era rápida. Pude ver que la respiración de Edward se había acelerado también y sus ojos estaban más oscuros. Pero yo no tenía miedo de él. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose. Había silencio entre nosotros y vi como su respiración gradualmente se hacía lenta y sus ojos se suavizaban. Me pregunté si esto hacía su sed peor, como leer un libro de cocina cuando se tiene hambre. Me di cuenta de que aún retorcía la colcha entre mis dedos y la dejé ir. Edward lo notó y relajó un poco sus hombros, pero no había terminado todavía.

"Bebo hasta que el animal está seco, entonces lo suelto y lo dejó en el suelo. Parece como si estuviera durmiendo." Parece vacilante, probablemente, preocupado por mi reacción.

"Eso es lo que será para mí," susurré.

"Eventualmente, pero no al principio. Como cualquier cosa, es una habilidad que necesita ser practicada y refinada. Mis primeros meses como recién nacido fueron descuidados y crudos. Tuve un montón de ropa." Pasó sus dedos sobre el algodón azul que le cubría el pecho. "Las afiladas garras no _me_ hacían daño, pero si lo hacían a la ropa."

Sonreí y pareció relajarse un poco más.

"Pero me ayudarás, ¿no?" Él hizo parecerlo tan genial, tan natural. Pude imaginar el lío que yo haría.

"Por supuesto." Sus ojos se hicieron muy suaves y vino a sentarse a mi lado de nuevo. "Estaré ahí contigo, en todo momento." Pasó sus manos sobre mi cabello. "En realidad, tengo curiosidad de ver que sabores preferirás y que estilo vas a adoptar."

Suspiré y me relajé a su lado mientras sus brazos me rodeaban. Podía hacer cualquier cosa si Edward estaba a mi lado. Su demostración no me había asustado, aunque fue fácil ver cómo sería.

"¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?" Susurró contra mi pelo mientras me sostenía.

"No, creo que eso es todo." Di una risa rápida.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy un poco sorprendida. No pensé que me dirías."

Se encogió de hombros. "Ya no estamos ocultando cosas, ¿cierto?"

"No," le sonreí. "No lo hacemos."

Pasó el dorso de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla.

"Tengo algo para ti," dijo en voz baja y se levantó de la cama otra vez. Se acercó al escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó un libro. Lo trajo a mí, poniéndolo en mi regazo con cuidado. Era hermoso, obviamente caro, y aparentemente, por encargo. Tenía una cubierta de cuero verde, realzado con un patrón clásico Ianthe y mi nombre, **Bella**, en elegantes letras negras en el centro. (nt: Ianthe es un patrón de diseño que puede ser utilizado en carteras, cuadernos, etc, es bien bonito.)

"¿Qué es esto?"

Edward tomó una respiración profunda. "Es un diario. Pensé que, tal vez, te gustaría empezar a escribir algunos de tus recuerdos humanos ahora. Va a ser difícil recordar una vez que hayas cambiado."

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras pensaba en las amarillas hojas sueltas en la caja especial de Edward. Las páginas que narran la historia de su vida humana.

Iba a decir que no debió haber gastado dinero en mí, que pedazos de papel podrían hacer el mismo trabajo muy bien. "Es hermoso, Edward. Gracias."

Abrí la cubierta. En la primera página había un dibujo en tinta, estilo botánico, de una pequeña planta. Hojas puntiagudas y pequeñas flores confusas. Pasé mis dedos sobre ellas. Era original, pude sentir las muescas de la pluma. Miré a Edward.

"¿Tú dibujaste esto?"

Asintió. "Es romero. Simboliza el recuerdo."

Me incliné y lo besé. Este libro decía mucho, al igual que su disposición a hablarme de la caza. Él había aceptado mi decisión de convertirme. Donde solía usar una mueca y evitar el tema, ahora estaba aceptando, incluso lo aprovechaba.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente, Edward habló. "He estado a punto de perderte muchas veces y yo…" Se detuvo y miró fijamente mis ojos. "Bella, una vez que nos casemos, después de la luna de miel, te transformaré tan pronto como tú quieras. No más negociación, ni más de tratar de conversarte de esperar – haré lo que quieras de mí."

Sonreí y extendí una mano, apoyándola en su mejilla. Me devolvió la sonrisa. "Ahora termina tu comida." Puso de nuevo el tenedor en mi mano, luego tomó el diario y lo dejó de nuevo en el escritorio.

Comí mientras Edward volvía a elegir un CD. Mientras lo miraba, sonreí de nuevo a su cambio. Concluí que tenía mucho que agradecerle a George.

La suave música de la guitarra clásica flotaba desde el reproductor y Edward volvió a mí al tiempo que terminaba mi ensalada. Se tendió a mi lado, con las manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza.

"Bueno, ahora que el humano se alimentó, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿quieres salir?"

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente y me incliné hacia él.

"Me gustaría continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo antes. Tal vez ¿progresar un poco para el futuro?" Presioné mis labios contra su pecho, soltando un largo y lento suspiro contra el algodón de su camisa. El calor de mi aliento iría directo a su piel. Esperanzadoramente, se sentiría bien.

Edward siseo, y llevó sus manos sobre mis brazos, sus dedos apretándose a mí alrededor. Sonreí. Había estado en lo cierto – se sintió bien.

Su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás y suspiró mi nombre.

"Bella…" Luego levantó la cabeza, manteniendo sus manos en mis brazos. "Bella, ha pasado sólo una semana, amor. Tus puntos fueron sacados hace sólo una hora."

Puse mis labios contra su pecho otra vez. "_Tocar_, besar y abrazar está bien, ¿recuerdas?" Enfaticé la palabra 'tocar' al hablar contra su camisa y seguí mis palabras con otro cálido aliento. Esta vez, el suspiro se convirtió en gemido.

"Tan cálido." Susurró más para sí mismo que para mí, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y mordía su labio inferior. Miré a sus ojos abiertos de nuevo, lentamente.

"¿Por favor, Edward?"

Había un atisbo de duda. Luego contuve la respiración cuando puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y nos tendía a los dos. Me miró a los ojos, los suyos eran serios al momento en que su mano se deslizó por debajo del frente de mi camiseta, lentamente moviéndola hacia arriba sobre mi piel.

"Te he extrañado," dijo antes de que sus labios se estrellaran con los míos.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Los ojos continuaron volviéndose más oscuros, con hambre, cada día. Pero a pesar de las molestias que eso causaba, no me dejaba. Finalmente, después de que la última cinta adhesiva cayó y la doctora Lewis dijo que estaba 'bien', accedió a ir de caza con sus hermanos mientras que Alice me llevaba de compras.

Así que, una mañana, dos semanas después de mi accidente, él rodó fuera de mi cama, se puso su camisa me nuevo y me besó de despedida. Serían dos días hasta que lo viera de nuevo.

Abrí mis ojos adormilados. Algo me había despertado. La habitación estaba a oscuras, una descolorida luz de luna se derramaba sobre el edredón.

"¿Edward?" No debía volver hasta la mañana.

"Estoy aquí, amor."

No lo sentía a mi lado, pero mientras mis ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad, vi que estaba sentado al final de mi cama, con las rodillas bajo la barbilla, los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, apoyando la mejilla en sus rodillas. Su postura para pensar.

Me salí de las cubiertas y fui hacia él.

"¿Algo está mal?"

Pasó una fría mano sobre mi cabello, y a través de las sombras vi una sonrisa en sus labios.

"No, nada anda mal." Se inclinó, me besó muy suavemente y me subí a su regazo. Me dio la bienvenida y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, apretados, acunándome contra él.

"Volviste pronto."

"Te extrañé." Me acurruqué en él.

"Entonces ¿cómo estuvo la caza? ¿Algunos leones de montaña?"

"Sólo un par, pero hubo un montón de ciervos. Y un oso solitario."

"¿Y eso está bien?" Sabía que los ciervos no eran su comida favorita.

"Eso estuvo bien." Sonrió y besó mi nariz. Incluso a la luz de la luna pude ver en sus ojos el color topacio que tanto amaba. "Emmett estaba especialmente feliz con el oso."

Sonreí en su pecho y acarició mi espalda.

"Tuve algunas noticias hoy." Edward habló bajito después de un momento.

"¿Mm?"

Tomó una lenta respiración. "George ha muerto."

Mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta y me senté con la espalda recta en su regazo, casi golpeando mi cabeza con su barbilla.

"Oh, Edward, lo siento mucho."

Puse mis brazos a su alrededor y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho. "Lo siento mucho," dije de nuevo.

Con suaves dedos tocó bajó mi barbilla, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Edward miró mi cara y sonrió suavemente. "No," dijo. "No lo siento. En realidad no. Él estaba listo y más que dispuesto a partir." Su mano dejó la barbilla para acariciar mi pelo mientras una única lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. "Él _quería_ partir." Edward la hizo desaparecer, con su pulgar, con la misma suave sonrisa en sus labios. "Ya no podía tocar su música, no podía enseñar, y su vida no tenía significado sin Marion."

Asentí, entendiendo.

Una segunda lágrima siguió a la primera. Edward secó esta, también. Lo abracé con fuerza. Suspiró y me miró con una sonrisa.

"Tuvo una larga vida, y una buena vida. Tuvo una familia que amó, y que lo amaba a él…su vida debe ser celebrada, no llorada."

Asentí.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" Susurré.

Se movió un poco y sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo. "Esto me estaba esperando cuando llegué a casa esta noche." Me incliné para encender mi lámpara para leer. Sus ojos vampiros podían leer en la oscuridad, pero los míos no.

Parpadeé, ajustándolos a la luz, al mirar la hoja. Era un email de Rebecca.

_Querido Edward,_

_Te escribo para hacerte saber que George murió tranquilamente en su sueño la semana pasada. Fue muy tranquilo y en los últimos días de su vida parecía estar más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Por favor, debes saber que tu visita fue parte de su felicidad._

_Por un golpe de buena suerte, fue transferido a la habitación con Vista al Jardín justo el día después de tu visita (al parecer para permitir que comenzara la renovación de las habitaciones básicas). El cambio lo alentó enormemente, siendo capaz de mirar hacia el jardín mientras escuchaba música._

_Y debes estar interesado en saber que la escuela de música ha sido beneficiaria del patrocinio de un grupo de caridad. Ellos ayudan a buenas causas en la comunidad y, de alguna manera, habían oído de nuestro trabajo. Un generoso patrocinio ha sido puesto para mantener la escuela por los próximos años y tal vez más. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es encontrar un local más amplio._

_Afortunadamente, hemos recibido la noticia dos días antes de que George muriera. Pude ver la alegría en sus ojos, e incluso pudo dar una carcajada, algo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Puedo decir honestamente que, aunque lo extraño terriblemente, hubo una paz y felicidad en su partida, que me ha dado gran comodidad._

_Edward, me gustaría darte las gracias una vez más por tu amabilidad con George, y la diferencia que tu visita hizo en sus últimos días. El que lo conocieras, y le dieras este trozo de información sobre su padre, aunque fuera poco, significó mucho._

_Por favor pasa mis saludos a Bella. Les deseo a ambos toda la felicidad para su futuro y la próxima vez que estés en Chicago por favor, ven y visítanos en la escuela, nos encantaría verte._

_Una vez más, gracias,_

_Rebecca Rigby._

Le pasé la hoja de vuelta a Edward. Tenía razón, la vida de George debe ser celebrada. Dejó nuevamente el papel en su bolsillo, alcanzó la lámpara y la apagó, dejándonos en la suave oscuridad.

"¿Podemos ir alguna vez? Visitar la escuela, quiero decir."

Edward pareció dudar un momento. "Creo que me gustaría eso," dijo bajito.

Me llevó a él más apretado y estuvimos en silencio por un rato, sólo sosteniéndonos.

"¿Te habría gustado tener más tiempo con él?"

Le tomó un tiempo a Edward responder. Esperé. "En cierto modo, sí. Pero siendo realista, en otras circunstancias no habría sido capaz de decirle quien era y…" volvió la cara para mirar mis ojos, los suyos eran intensos, "…Siempre estaré contento de que fui capaz de hacerlo." Su voz estaba cargada de emoción y comprendía su significado.

Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor y él se movió, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza. Estuvo muy tranquilo por un largo rato, mientras lo abrazaba. Después de un tiempo trajo su boca al nivel de la mía, y suspiró mientras acariciaba con su nariz mi mandíbula.

"George me dijo, la noche en que lo visitamos, que creía que fue lo correcto para mí el que me convirtiera." Mi mente volvió a esa noche y recordé el momento en que Edward de pronto se puso rígido, y luego besó mi mano con un una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Supe en ese momento que algo había pasado entre él y George, pero nunca me explicó. Ahora entendía que había sido.

"Me dijo que cuando Marion murió, se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir en un mundo sin ella." Me quedé sin aliento al tiempo que él llevaba sus ojos a los míos. George había hecho eco, casi exactamente, de las palabras que Edward me había dicho cuando volvimos de Italia. Él no podía vivir en un mundo en donde yo no existiera.

"Conozco ese sentimiento." Su voz se quebró un poco y apoyé mi mano en su mejilla. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y acercó su rostro dejándolo contra mi pecho, para escuchar mi corazón. Después de un momento levantó su rostro, puse mis labios en los suyos y me besó, suavemente al principio. Luego sus labios se hicieron más insistentes. Había urgencia en él y en sus manos mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, pero me sorprendió.

"¿Edward?"

"Ssh," dijo en voz baja, sonriendo, sin alejar sus labios de los míos. "Estoy celebrando la vida."

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Tropecé al salir de la cama, al tener un pie atrapado en las sábanas, y abrí las cortinas a un poco familiar día soleado. Forks había estado recibiendo un verano real en los últimos días y por eso me había despertado sola. Edward se había ido hace un par de horas, antes de que el sol saliera.

Me senté en la cama y miré por la ventana. Este era el día de nuestra boda. O lo hubiera sido, si Edward no hubiera cambiado la fecha.

Era difícil creer en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos meses. Había estado de frente a la impactante revelación de Edward, pensando que la boda tendría que esperar por tiempo indefinido y ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Justo cuando había decidido seguir adelante como estaba previsto, _Edward_ decidió aplazarla. Sólo por unas estúpidas estacas.

Pero, en cierto modo, esperar dos semanas extras había sido una buena idea. En las semanas después de la muerte de George, viajamos a Chicago de nuevo para ver a Rebecca y la escuela. Rebecca había estado en medio de tratar de encontrar nuevas, más grandes y mejores instalaciones y aunque aún estaba intrigada por Edward, confió en él y le pidió amablemente su opinión sobre varias propiedades. La satisfacción de estar involucrado era evidente a pesar de que significaba comer un plato de atún a la cacerola, una noche.

En el corto tiempo que Edward había conocido a George, había hecho una gran diferencia en su vida. Pero George también había hecho una gran diferencia en la de Edward. Podía verlo claramente.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama. La casa estaba en silencio y en calma. Charlie se había ido por el fin de semana – un viaje de pesca en la noche a algún lugar nuevo que él y Joe habían descubierto. Hice una nota mental para hacer espacio en el congelador.

Comí el desayuno y fui de vuelta al piso de arriba para vestirme y esperar a Edward. Él había planeado un día para sólo nosotros dos y había insistido en volver a buscarme, a pesar del sol. No estaba segura de dónde íbamos a ir o de que usar, pero al final decidí vestirme por el clima, y por Edward. Eso significaba una falda campesina de flores y una camiseta de tirantes azul que Renne me había comprado y que nunca había visto la luz del día – en Forks o Phoenix. El conjunto no era realmente mi estilo, pero pensaba que a Edward podría gustarle. Y si era honesta, no se veía tan mal.

Casi corrí para responder a los golpes de Edward en la puerta. Entró rápidamente, tirando de la capucha de su chaqueta mientras se inclinaba para un beso.

"Te ves hermosa," dijo, mientras sus ojos me recorrían. Había estado en lo cierto, le gustaba. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y me llevó con él. Se inclinó para otro beso, esta vez un poco más profundo y lento que el anterior. Disfrutaba este nuevo paso últimamente – los besos profundos de Edward paraban mi corazón.

"Nunca llegaremos a dónde vamos si sigues así." Me aparte, sin aliento, con el corazón galopando y él rió entre dientes.

"Es verdad. ¿Estás lista?"

"Casi, sólo necesito mis zapatos."

Me siguió escaleras arriba y busqué bajo la cama unas sandalias. Encontré _una._

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?" Edward estaba mirando la bolsa de rayas rosadas y negras que había sacado mientras revolvía todo.

"Alice lo compró cuando fuimos de compras. Es ropa interior," gemí.

"¿Ropa interior?" Pude oír la diversión en su voz. Saqué mi cabeza de debajo de la cama y lo miré.

"Para la boda. Ropa interior de boda. Aparentemente es diferente a la ropa interior normal." Hice una mueca al pensar en el encaje del horror que estaba escondido dentro de las capas de papel de seda rosa.

Edward rió entre dientes. "Tengo muchas ganas de verla."

Hice un gesto con mi mano hacia la bolsa. "Allí está. Puedes mirar si quieres."

"Creo que voy a esperar. Se verá mejor en ti que en una bolsa." Y de pronto un escalofrío de placer me recorrió. Tal vez usarla no sería tan malo después de todo. Edward sonrió y levantó una perfecta ceja. Mordí mi labio inferior y me metí de nuevo bajo la cama con mi rubor mientras él reía de nuevo.

"No creo que ella _te_ haga comprar ropa interior para la boda." Pude oír el puchero en mi voz. Ese día Edward todo lo que tendría que hacer es llevar un traje. Yo, en cambio, iba a ser, arreglada y adornada más allá de la resistencia. Empujé una mochila vieja de mi camino, aun buscando el zapato perdido.

"No tiene sentido, no uso. ¿Esto es lo que estás buscando?"

"Ow" Me golpeé la cabeza con la parte inferior de la cama ¿Qué dijo?

"¿Bella?" Vino y se agachó a mi lado. "¿Estás bien?"

Me ayudó a salir de debajo de la cama. Me puse de pie, frotándome el golpe que ya estaba formándose en mi cráneo.

"Um, sí, bien. Gracias." Tomé la sandalia que él había encontrado bajo el escritorio y pasó los dedos sobre mi cabeza.

"Um, ¿dijiste que no…er…nunca?" No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo.

"Por lo general no, no. Tengo algunos, si realmente lo necesito, como para clase de gimnasia. Pero mayormente no."

Okay, esto era nuevo. Había asumido que todo el mundo usaba ropa interior. Me agaché para meter mis pies en las sandalias, pero perdí el equilibrio, cayendo contra el escritorio. Edward me agarró, pero mi colección de CD se dispersó y estrelló en el piso.

"¿Por qué?" Traté de sonar casual al enderezarme e ir a sentarme a la cama – una opción más segura para ponerme los zapatos.

Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para recoger los CDs. "Ninguna de las razones por la que se usa ropa interior se aplica a mí. No necesito mantenerme caliente, mi piel no se irrita y no sudo." Se puso de pie y ordenó los CDs en una pila ordenada. "No es como si alguien supiera y entiendo que no es del todo infrecuente entre los hombres humanos, de todos modos. Y no es probable que sea atropellado por un autobús y deba ir al hospital." Rio mientras se volvía a mí. Sentía el calor creciendo en mí y me obligué a mirar sus ojos. Estaban oscuros y sus parpados pesados. Tragué saliva mientras daba un paso más cerca y su voz se redujo una octava al hablar.

"¿Te molesta, Bella?"

"Um, no." No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo. "Así que, debajo de tu ropa tú,…um,…"

Se inclinó y susurró en mi oído.

"¿Voy comando? Sí. Siempre" Sus labios rozaron mi piel y rió ante el escalofrío que pasó por mí. (nt: Ir comando es, en Chile, ir a lo gringo, o sea, como se entiende, sin ropa interior.)

"¿Estás lista para ir?" Me tendió una mano.

Asentí en silencio. No era la primera vez, pero quizás más que nunca, estaba agradecida de que Edward no pudiera leer mi mente. Iban a ser unas largas dos semanas.

Corrimos a través del bosque, la mochila de picnic atada a mi espalda mientras me aferraba a Edward.

Nunca había visto el prado tan hermoso. El sol brillaba por todo alrededor y las flores silvestres dejaban su aroma en la suave brisa. Podía oír a los pájaros cantando a la distancia, lo suficientemente lejos como para que la presencia de Edward no los molestara. Estaba muy contenta de que me trajera aquí.

"Este parece un buen lugar." Edward me bajó y tomó la mochila desde mi espalda. La hierba era espesa y suave a nuestro alrededor y me hundí en el suelo mientras él desempacaba el almuerzo. Yo lo observaba, fascinada con su belleza. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba una camiseta. Estaba brillando, como diamantes, al sol. Por supuesto, lo había visto así antes, pero cada vez era como la primera.

La manta de picnic era casi tan gruesa como una colcha, parecía demasiado buena para ir sobre el suelo pero Edward no pareció molesto cuando la extendió sobre la hierba. La brisa era suave, pero la manta era liviana y se rizaba en las esquinas, así que buscamos unas rocas para mantenerla en su lugar. Luego Edward desempacó los alimentos. Bollos, quesos, jamón, fresas, arándanos, chocolates.

"Pensé en pedir que enviaran de _Le Café_ chocolate caliente, pero creo que se perdería algo por el camino."

Reí. "Tú _quieres_ que te baile de nuevo, ¿no es así?"

"Absolutamente, estoy contando con ello." Habló sin dudarlo. "Espero que todo esté bien," miró hacia la comida esparcida sobre la manta. "No estaba seguro…," lo alcancé y puse una mano en las suyas.

"Está genial. Edward." Me sonrió, con timidez. "¿Hay algo de beber?"

Metió la mano en la mochila y sacó una lata de coca cola. "No es exactamente champagne, pero ¿esto servirá?" Sonreí y asentí.

"Entonces, ¿de qué va todo esto?"

Edward se tendió en la manta. "Tú querías un día en el prado, sólo nosotros dos. Eso es todo."

Le sonreí.

"Y, es un día especial."

Incliné la cabeza a un lado. "¿Día de la boda?"

"Sí. Esta es la fecha que originalmente escogimos – aún quiero que sea especial. Va la pena recordarla."

Me llevó con él. Estaba en sus brazos, escuchando los pájaros y el sonido de nuestra respiración. El sol había calentado la piel de Edward y froté mí mejilla contra la suya, disfrutando del calor poco familiar.

"¿Vas a decirme que estás pensando?" Me preguntó y movió mi cabeza para ponerla en su hombro. La mano de Edward descansaba sobre mi estómago, haciendo pequeños y lentos movimientos.

"Estaba pensando en que este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo."

"El mío también," oí la sonrisa en su voz.

"Y también, tal vez podemos conducir a Las Vegas y conseguir casarnos hoy, ¿qué piensas?"

Rió. "Es muy tentador." Luego se quedó en silencio. "Creo que reaccioné de forma exagerada, después del accidente. Podríamos habernos casado hoy."

Levanté mi mano, alcanzándolo, y mis dedos fueron a su cuello, subiendo por el pelo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando mis uñas se arrastraron sobre su cuero cabelludo.

"Mm, sí, pero la boda no era por lo que estabas preocupado, ¿no?" Susurré.

Se inclinó y me besó, su lengua moviéndose suavemente sobre mis labios. Fruncí el ceño cuando se apartó.

"No. Es por lo que viene después – la parte en que cumplo con nuestro acuerdo."

"Las acrobacias," reí.

"Las acrobacias."

Movió su mano hacia abajo pasando mi cadera y la detuvo sobre el lugar donde estaba mi cicatriz. Sorpresivamente enganchó un dedo en la cintura de mi falda y tiró hacía abajo, sólo un poco, dejando al descubierto la suave línea rosada de la cicatriz. "Y esto no habría sido una preocupación después de todo." Pasó un dedo a lo largo de la piel y mi respiración se enganchó. "Es casi como su nunca hubiera ocurrido." Dejó la falda en su lugar pero mantuvo su mano en mí.

"Definitivamente una reacción exagerada." Sonrió. "Y ahora los dos estamos sufriendo. Lo siento."

Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó de nuevo. Por mucho tiempo, profundo. La mano en mi cadera estaba masajeando suavemente. Levantó su cara y movió su mano, colocándola sobre mi pecho, sintiendo el loco ritmo de debajo de mi piel. Sonrió y se inclinó para besarme otra vez, mientras movía lentamente su mano, por lo que ahora, yacía ligeramente sobre mi busto. Y no pedía permiso, pero sus suaves movimientos, hechos para hacerme saber su intención, daban la oportunidad de decir que no, pero sólo servían para llenarme de deliciosa anticipación. Él siempre es bienvenido.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó a su toque y aumentó la presión de sus dedos y palma. Mis dedos se movían en su espalda, mis uñas arañando sobre su camisa. Se estremeció ligeramente y gimió suave contra mi cuello, donde su lengua se movía sobre mi piel. Su mano dejó mi pecho y viajó hacia abajo, por encima de mi estómago hasta el borde de mi camiseta. Dio un ligero tirón y abrí los ojos para ver la pregunta en los suyos – todavía pedía permiso para ir por debajo de la ropa. O para sacarla.

Sonreí, y con un rápido movimiento la camiseta se había ido, cayendo sobre el césped. Un segundo después se le unió la suya. Sus ojos ardían mientras miraba su mano tiernamente cerca de mi pecho, sus dedos acariciando la piel sensible. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que sabía que él podía sentirlo contra su mano. Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, apoyando la frente contra la mía.

"Te amo," susurró.

"Yo también," susurré de vuelta. "Sólo dos semanas más," agregué en un suspiro, arqueándome en su mano.

Me besó suavemente, luego, bajó su cabeza a mi pecho. Di un grito ahogado. Por primera vez, sus labios rozaron la cima de mis pechos, justo donde su aliento comenzaba a subir desde el inicio de mi pecho.

"Sólo dos semanas más," repitió.

Poco a poco, su boca comenzó a ir más abajo, besando con suavidad la piel, chupándola ligeramente en su boca. Este era un territorio completamente nuevo y mis dedos comenzaron a torcerse en la manta. Abrí los ojos y contuve la respiración, mi corazón iba a romperme una costilla en un segundo. Pero en el último minuto, antes de que sus labios cayeran sobre la parte en que más lo quería, se detuvo. Quedó inmóvil, a sólo centímetros por encima se mi pecho, con los labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos estaba desenfocados – claramente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Probablemente sobre si debía hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Casi gemí de frustración, pero me mordí la lengua.

"¿Edward?" Por favor no te detengas.

Volvió su rostro y me miró. Traté de entender su expresión, parecía confundido, casi como si no supiera quien era yo.

"¿Edward?" Desenredé una mano de la manta y acaricié su cara.

"No debe ser a causa de un acuerdo," dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

Ahora estaba confundida. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"No debe ser a causa de un acuerdo."

Realmente no seguía el hilo de sus pensamientos y él lo notó. Se acomodó por lo que quedó acostado a mi lado, frente a mí. Su mano estaba sobre mis costillas, acariciando con su pulgar suavemente el lado de uno de mis pechos. Tenía una media sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba mis ojos.

"Tú querías hacer el amor conmigo mientras fueras humana. Estuve de acuerdo si sólo te casabas conmigo primero."

Asentí.

"Nuestro matrimonio, hacer el amor fue un acuerdo, un trato." La sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer de su rostro y sus dedos se detuvieron. "Un acuerdo." Y de repente lo entendí. Un acuerdo.

"No, Edward. No es así." No iba a dejar que pensara de esa manera. Levantó un dedo y lo puso suavemente sobre mis labios. Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, besando sus dedos. Sonrió mientras lo alejaba.

"Te amo, más de lo que nunca podré, o pueda imaginar. Estoy comprometido contigo, Bella. Y, por algún milagro, sientes lo mismo por mí."

Asentí. "Así es," susurré.

"Y, me dijiste ahora que _quieres_ casarte conmigo." La brillante sonrisa estaba de vuelta.

"Sí, quiero."

"Y Bella, _quiero_ hacerte el amor. Siempre lo quise, casi desde el primer momento en que te vi."

"Lo sé. Ya lo sé."

"Y no quiero que el cumplimiento de mi amor sea a causa de que estoy haciendo mi parte en un acuerdo."

"Lo sé, Edward. No será así."

"Te he buscado por mucho, mucho tiempo, Bella. Por mucho de ese tiempo, no creí ser capaz de estar contigo de esta manera. Luego lo vi como una posibilidad, pero enrede todo en un trato." Hizo una pausa. "El amor no debe ser causa de tratos, o acuerdos."

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la mía. Aún no estaba segura de que esto estaba pasando. Había un nudo en mi estómago que se apretaba una y otra y otra vez.

Abrió sus ojos, miró los míos y mi corazón tartamudeó – la emoción era abrumadora. "Y aquí estamos, sólo, profundamente enamorados, comprometidos con el otro, deseándonos, en el que habría sido el día de nuestra boda…,"

Sus ojos se estaba oscurecieron. Me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar y tomé un rápido aliento.

"No quiero dejar pasar este momento, Bella."

Sus ojos ardían en los míos y era como si llamas lamieran mi piel.

"Entonces no lo dejes pasar."

_._

_._

_._

_OMG!_

_Perdón por tardar tanto en traducir y como ya he dicho antes el trabajo no deja tiempo. Lo bueno es que ya no estoy trabajando y disfruto de mis cortas vacaciones antes de que vuelva a la U…espero que allí pueda subir más seguido…_

_En fin…que le pareció el capítulo? Este sí que sí merece comentario. Creo que lo de la noticia triste era fácil de predecir, pero…el desenlace del capítulo…nadie lo vio venir, o sí?_

_Una vez más gracias a tooodos los rws que recibí la vez anterior, nunca mi correo había estado tan lleno de rws, favs y alerts…De casi 100 pasé a 130 o cerca…INCREIBLE. Muchas gracias a las incondicionales y a las nuevas lectoras…Esta vez no pude responder rws, lo siento mucho no tuve tiempo, ya saben por qué_

_Recomendación__: Cascad and Cyanide de _americxnidiot_ y en español está en la cuenta de traducciones de la autora. Bella es nueva en la escuela y desde el primer día se siente intrigada por el extraño Edward. Sus amigos y su padre le dicen que no se acerque a él ya que es agresivo y drogadicto. Pero ella siempre lo observa desde lejos mientras él desordena su cabello y escribe desesperadamente sobre su cuaderno. Luego se hacen amigos, casi por fuerza y Bella termina enamorado y entendiendo por qué Edward tiene sufre de estados sicóticos que lo convierten en un maniático. Me gusta esta historia porque no es la típica historia de secundaria donde solo hay amor rosa y porque tiene algo de drama familiar. Se las recomiendo, es para suspirar y llorar._

_Bueno, nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo (está de muerte), no sé cuándo va a estar terminado, yo creo que la segunda semana de marzo, además ya estamos es la mitad del fic y no quiero que termine pronto, así que, pienso demorar un poco en las actualizaciones con tal que la historia no termine pronto. A algunos quizás no les parezca a otras no sé, ahí veremos cómo va la cosa._

_Okay, no me alargo más. BYE_


	12. Chapter 12: Juntos

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

No. Había. Palabras.

Silencio y quietud.

Complementados.

El glorioso cuerpo desnudo de Edward estaba enroscado en torno al mío, amando, protegiendo, adorando. Mi cuerpo se ajustaba tan bien al suyo, a juego con sus curvas perfectamente. Sonreí y él sintió mis labios moverse contra su pecho. Hizo hacia atrás su cara un poco y me miró a los ojos. El amor, el asombro, y la alegría, hicieron que mi corazón se dispara. Pero sabía que él veía lo mismo en el mío. Su rostro se fundió en la sonrisa más impresionante y hermosa que jamás había visto. Sacó una mano de entre nosotros y llevó mi mano a sus labios, besándola tiernamente. Suspiré y él se estiró para alcanzar el borde la manta, poniéndola a nuestro alrededor, acunándome con él de nuevo.

Sin embrago en mi dichosa niebla, mi mente repitió lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros.

"_No quiero dejar pasar este momento, Bella."_

"_Entonces no lo dejes pasar."_

_Me había besado profundamente y sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre mi cuerpo. Quitó el resto de mi ropa de una manera tortuosamente lenta, mi corazón bombeando una vida entera de latidos, mientras la tela de mi falda y ropa interior salían de mi cuerpo, bajo la suave dirección de sus manos. Llegué a sus jeans pero mis acciones no eran suaves o agraciadas. El pequeño movimiento que hizo para ayudarme a deslizarlos por sus caderas casi me deja acabada._

_Y entonces éramos sólo Edward y yo – sin nada más entre nosotros. Me di cuenta entonces, con una certeza abrumadora, que esto estaba bien. Que estamos en lo cierto. Estábamos hechos para estar juntos._

_Dejó ligeros besos sobre mis pechos, mi estómago, mis muslos. Él parecía tímido, nervioso, pero sin miedo. Su lengua se arremolinó sobre la nueva piel y sus suaves dedos comenzaron un viaje de descubrimiento que me hizo lloriquear, arquearme y gemir. Y la vista de él, tendido desnudo a mi lado, detuvo mi corazón y mi respiración. Sacudí mi cabeza, esta impresionante criatura no podía ser para mí. Él era hermoso. Arrastré mis dedos por su cuerpo, a través de su pecho, sobre su estómago, hasta su ombligo y más allá, sintiendo las pulsaciones y temblores de placer que corrían bajo su piel y acompañaba a sus gemidos. Me vio explorarlo a través de sus ojos con los parpados pesados, incrédulo, asombrado, extasiado. Excitado._

"_Mío," respiré en su oído mientras lo tocaba con un abrumador deseo de reclamarlo. Y él gruñó, profundo y rudo, echando la cabeza atrás mientras sus manos me dejaban para hacer un puño en la manta, haciéndola trizas y desgarrándola._

_Luego puse una temblorosa mano sobre su corazón. Yo misma estaba palpitando. Un momento pasó. Se tranquilizó y volvió a mí. Miré profundamente sus ojos, dentro del alma que según él no tenía._

"_Juntos," dije bajito, y Edward asintió, poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor llevándome con él._

_Luego el mundo a mí alrededor se detuvo. No había sol, pájaros, briza, ni flores. Sólo estaba Edward, y él llenó todos mis sentidos. Su olor me abrumó. Podía saborearlo en mis labios. Mis ojos sólo veían los suyos, oscuros por el deseo, profundos de amor, y asombrados. El sonido de su respiración, rápida, en perfecta sincronía con la mía._

_Y su toque, su piel desnuda en la mía, como satén en seda. Estaba en todas partes, él era todo. Las sensaciones que creó con sus palabras, dedos, labios y lengua fueron lentas y dulces, intensas, puras, electrizantes. Él estaba a mí alrededor, sobre mí y luego, cuando sus ojos se quedaron en los míos…dentro de mí._

_Mis manos se aferraron a él, atrayéndolo más cerca, más profundo. Sus brazos me abrazaron, sosteniéndome firmemente con cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Su nombre era un murmullo, cayendo de mis labios, cada vez más suave, un susurro, un aliento, mientras me llevaba a un lugar que no sabía que existía. Un lugar al que sólo él podía llevarme. Lloraba y temblaba a la vez que su amor rodaba a través de mí y me perdía en él. Y su cuerpo, finalmente declarando su amor, una y otra vez. Sus sentimientos, su alma, al desnudo. De sus labios mi nombre fue un suspiro, convirtiéndose en un gemido, un grito, y luego, con la liberación, un rugido, haciendo eco a través del prado mientras se estremecía y caía a pedazos en mis brazos._

Sonreí de nuevo. Me gustaría volver a ese recuerdo todos los días para el resto de la eternidad.

Más tarde, tal vez horas, quizás minutos, Edward trazó mi hombro con su nariz.

"¿Bella?" Su voz era baja y suave. Terciopelo. Un escalofrío me recorrió.

"¿Mm? No vas a hacer que me mueva, ¿verdad?"

Río. "No, no vamos a ninguna parte." Me llevó más cerca, como si eso fuera posible. "Sólo me preguntaba…," hizo una pausa, sonando tímido y su voz se apagó.

"No me vas a preguntar si estoy bien, ¿o sí?"

Se encogió de hombros y levantó la cara. Sus ojos seguían brillando con felicidad, pero estaban buscando. Saqué mis manos desde donde estaban unidas entre nuestros pechos, y acuné su rostro.

"Estoy perfecta."

Su sonrisa era suave. "Me di cuenta."

Me sonrojé y bajé los ojos. "Edward, me dijiste en Chicago que cuando hiciéramos el amor sería hermoso." Alcé los ojos de nuevo hacia él.

"Fue más que hermoso. Fue más que perfecto." Sacudí mi cabeza, sin saber cómo expresar lo que sentía, pero quería tranquilizarlo. "Fue todo."

Una sonrisa de increíble ternura cruzó su rostro e inclinó su cabeza para besarme, muy suavemente, en mis labios. Luego rió y agachó la cabeza, acariciando mi cuello.

"¿Y tú?" Pregunté, con repentina incertidumbre. Él parecía feliz, _muy_ feliz, pero él era un vampiro - ¿podrían ser las cosas diferentes para él? Tal vez su felicidad era sólo por la mía.

"No me estás preguntando si _estoy_ bien, ¿verdad?" Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz, apagada contra mi piel.

Me encogí de hombros. "Me preguntaba si…," fue mi turno para alejarme, tímida y sin terminar.

Levantó la cabeza, una mirada de euforia en su rostro.

"Yo…no puedo decirte. Está más allá de cualquier cosa que pueda describir." Le sonreí de vuelta. "Está más allá de lo que había imaginado." Sonrió suavemente. "Y he imaginado mucho." La sonrisa era amplia pero se volvió tímido por su confesión. "Tienes razón…fue más que hermoso. Fue todo," susurró, acariciando mi cara con sus suaves dedos.

Me incliné para besarlo.

El beso fue largo, lento y profundo. A medida que nuestros labios se movían, las manos de Edward comenzaron a vagar por encima de mí otra vez, acariciando, tocando. Aprendiendo. Mis manos le devolvieron el favor y pronto se perdieron en el otro una vez más.

"Nunca comiste el almuerzo." El susurró de Edward rompió a través de mi dichosa niebla. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Pensé en eso por un momento. ¿Estaba aún interesada en cosas tan mundanas como la comida? En realidad no, pero mi estómago se s_entía_ un poco vacío.

"No sé. Tal vez." Estaba acurrucada en Edward otra vez, cómodamente, contra él. Puso un suave beso en mi frente antes de desenrollarse gentilmente de mí. Fruncí el ceño y él rió, pasando los dedos a través de mi cabello.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"El almuerzo no tiene ningún interés para mí. Prefiero estar de vuelta en tus brazos y…," corrí mis dedos por su pecho y tomé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes. Siseó, pero alcanzó mi mano.

"Sé lo que quieres decir," su mirada era cálida. "Pero necesitas comer." Entrecerró los ojos, pensando, y luego sonrió.

"Cierra los ojos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo cierra los ojos." Estaba sonriendo ahora, emocionado. Solté una carcajada e hice lo que me pidió.

"Bien, ¿ahora qué?"

"Sólo un momento." Oí movimiento a mi lado, luego la voz de Edward de nuevo. "Levanta tu cabeza." Lo hice y casi de inmediato la mano de Edward en mi hombro me empujó suavemente hacia abajo. Ah, una almohada. Comprendí que había tomado nuestras ropas y las enrolló para hacer algo en lo que mi cabeza descansara.

"¿Puedo abrir mis ojos ahora?"

"Todavía no."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Con suerte, voy a hacer la comida más interesante."

Fruncí el ceño. Qué él…oh. Había algo de presión en mi labio inferior. Suavemente tocando, tirando ligeramente hacia abajo. Con mi lengua toqué, vacilante. Un fresa. Sonreí y Edward deslizó la fruta un poco un más entre mis labios. La tomé entre mis dientes y la mordí. Estaba deliciosa. Mastiqué y tragué. Un segundo después, sentí algo contra mis labios. Chocolate. Mm. Lo tragué más rápido que la fresa. Esperé, anticipando el siguiente bocado con que Edward tocaba suavemente mi boca. Pero él me sorprendía.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, quedé sin aliento cuando sentí una fresa pasar lentamente en mi estómago, entre mis pechos, a lo largo de mi garganta y en mis labios.

Continuó así hasta que toda la fruta y chocolates se habían ido. Nunca supe que venía a continuación, una fresa, un poco de chocolate, un arándano, o donde la comida iniciaría su viaje hasta mi boca – muslos, estómago, pechos, brazos, muñecas, rodillas. A veces me besaba entre bocados. A veces era su mano la que acariciaba mi cuerpo. Fue el mejor almuerzo que he tenido.

"Todavía hay bollos y queso," Edward fruncía el ceño cuando abrí los ojos. "Me pregunto cómo puedo hacerlos más interesantes. No creo que sea lo mismo, frotando un bollo de pan sobre tu pecho." Una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

"Migas." Sonreí y me estiré. No me sentía tímida o avergonzada y eso me sorprendió. Después de todo, estaba tendida desnuda, fuera, al aire libre, mientras un igualmente desnudo Edward hacía bromas con mi cuerpo con una fruta y chocolates antes de alimentarme. La sonrisa se convirtió en mueca mientras los ojos de Edward observaban mi estiramiento. Tragó duro y sentí compasión por él.

"Probablemente pueda comer un bollo de jamón y queso sin que me tomes el pelo," me senté, sonriendo. Edward sacó los ojos de mi cuerpo y se sacudió ligeramente mientras alcanzaba los bollos.

Las nubes se acercaban, la briza se hizo más fuerte y por desgracia, el cuerpo de Edward, calentado por el sol, comenzó a enfriarse. Estábamos acostados abrazados del otro pero a la primera piel de gallina, él se sentó.

"Creo que es hora," dijo en voz baja. Suspiré. No quería que el día terminara, pero sabía que tenía razón. El sol se estaba hundiendo en el cielo.

Tomé mi ropa y traté vestirme, mientras Edward intentaba besar cada poco de piel desnuda que pudiera encontrar antes de que fuera cubierta. Finalmente, se sentó y me miró con una sonrisa perezosa.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Es casi tan sexi como verla salir."

Me sonrojé y rió al tiempo que se estiraba sobre mí para agarrar su ropa. Y él tenía razón. Por alguna razón observar a Edward ponerse su ropa hacía mi corazón saltar. Probablemente porque sabía que había debajo. Y no era ropa interior. Me permití una muy satisfecha sonrisa.

Vestidos, comenzamos a recoger el picnic. Levanté la manta, dándome cuenta por primera vez de la magnitud de los daños a lo largo de un lado. Estaba desgarrada y hecha trizas, mucho más de lo que le había visto hacer cuando le dije que era mío. Dejé que mis dedos jugaran con los jirones, consciente de que Edward miraba. Miré hacia arriba y parecía nervioso, pasando una mano a través de su pelo, entendí.

Dejé caer la manta y me acerqué a él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Sabía que encontrarías la manera," dije bajito y le oí dejar escapar un largo suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda. "Pero, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?"

Me miró, con ojos felices.

"Estabas ocupada en ese momento," dijo bajito y su sonrisa me hizo sonrojar desde el cuero cabelludo a los pies. Río y luego me abrazó más fuerte.

"Tendremos que comprar uno nuevo," dije. "¿Quizás unos pocos?" Levanté las cejas y él rió de nuevo.

Terminamos de empacar. Edward cerró la cremallera de la mochila de picnic, pero luego la dejó caer al suelo.

"Antes de irnos…," dijo, caminando una corta distancia desde mí hasta una mancha de flores silvestres. Se agachó y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Luego comprendí. En un suave y fluido movimiento, se levantó y volvió a mí. Con su sonrisa torcida y ojos topacios, me tendió las flores.

"Te amo, Bella," dijo simplemente.

Tuve que tragar dos veces y aun así no podía hablar cuando tomé las flores de su temblorosa mano. Pero Edward entendió, vi su sonrisa mientras me llevaba a un abrazo.

El Volvo fue serpenteando a lo largo de las carreteras. Edward sostenía mi mano, sonriéndome más de lo que estaba viendo a donde iba. Íbamos de vuelta a su casa, en donde iba a pasar la noche mientras Charlie no estaba. Parte de mí no quería ir. Normalmente me encantaba estar con la familia de Edward, pero esta noche, era diferente. Lo que había experimentado en el prado era demasiado nuevo, demasiado personal. No tenía ganas de estar en una casa llena de vampiros que probablemente serían capaces de adivinar qué había pasado. Me estremecí al pensar en la reacción de Emmett.

Edward llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó. "¿Bella?"

"Mm,"

"¿Te importaría mucho si nos quedamos en tu casa, esta noche?" Respiró hondo. "No estoy listo para que el mundo exterior, o mi familia, se estrelle sobre nosotros por le momento. Quiero disfrutar de esta tarde un poco más." Sonrió. "Tanto como pueda." Besó mi mano de nuevo y sus ojos hicieron temblar mi interior. "¿Estaría bien?"

Sonreí. "Suena perfecto."

Mi habitación se sentía diferente ahora. Yo me sentía diferente ahora. No era la misma Bella que la había dejado esta mañana. Sonreí mientras presionaba las flores silvestres en las páginas de mi diario. Iban a ser preservadas por la eternidad, estaba segura de eso.

Edward estaba detrás de mí, sus manos apoyadas suavemente en mis caderas. Me di vuelta y sonrió. Inclinó su cabeza y sus labios besaron suavemente los míos. La ternura del beso me dio escalofríos. Luego estiró una mano y sacó una hoja de mi pelo.

"Oh," reí. "Creo que voy a tomar una ducha rápida." Pasé mi mano a través de mi pelo, atrapando algunos pedacitos de hierba. Miré el pelo alborotado de Edward que parecía libre de vegetación.

"¿Cómo es que tú no tienes de estos?"

Sonrió. "No sé, pero eso me hace preguntarme cómo vas a quedar después de tu primera cacería."

Me sorprendió su comentario y él rió de mi expresión. Luego levantó un dedo, indicándome que esperara. Besó mi frente y salió de la habitación. Un momento después oí el agua de la bañera correr. Sonreí para mis adentros y me senté en la cama para quitarme los zapatos. Un baño. Eso sería nuevo – sólo había usado la ducha desde que vivía aquí. Poco después el agua se cortó y Edward regresó.

"Pensé que te gustaría tomar un baño." Esa tímida sonrisa torcida hizo a mi corazón tartamudear.

"Suena genial." Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó al baño.

La bañera estaba humeando y llena de burbujas.

"No tenías burbujas para el baño, así que pensé que el gel de ducha podría funcionar. Parece haber tenido el efecto deseado." Se movió algo torpe. "Hay burbujas, de todos modos."

"Está perfecto," susurré, y deslicé mi mano en la suya, apretando sus dedos. Una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Las palabras salieron sin pensarlo y me sorprendí de mi propia audacia. Mis mejillas se cubrieron de rubor mientras me preguntaba lo que Edward diría.

"Um, me gustaría, muchísimo," sonó vacilante. "Pero, creo que…no en la casa de tu padre."

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero luego pensé en ello. La mejorada nueva relación de Charlie con Edward era una cosa, pero probablemente la hospitalidad no se extendía a que Edward compartiera un baño con su hija. Y Edward había recorrido un largo camino, pero había también algunas cosas de él que eran sólo…de él. Comprendí que _no en la casa de tu padre_ probablemente se aplica también al sexo.

Me miró, preguntándome. "¿Estará bien? Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres." Pasó un dedo a lo largo con mi espalda. Mordí mi labio, indecisa por un momento.

No, era más importante para nosotros tener este tiempo a solas para _sólo estar juntos_, para apreciar lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros.

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. "Nos quedaremos aquí. Sólo nosotros."

El agua caliente se sentía bien. Muy bien. Cuando ya estuve empapada comencé a darme cuenta de que mis músculos se sentían un poco adoloridos, como si hubiera corrido un largo trecho o si hubiera llevado algo pesado. No se sentía mal, era solo eso. Me tendí bajo el agua, dejando aflojar mi cuerpo un poco. Entendí por qué me sentía de esa manera, y eso me hizo sonreír.

Saqué le tapón y salí de la bañera. La camiseta y los pantalones de ejercicio que había traído conmigo estaban sobre el banquillo. Las miré y de repente no tuve ganas de usarlas. En su lugar, tomé la bata blanca que siempre colgaba detrás de la puerta del baño. Era otra cosa que Renne me había comprado, justo antes de irme de Phoenix, y otra vez, nunca la había usado. Pero recordé cuanto a Edward le había gustado la bata del hotel que usé en Chicago.

Me puse la bata, usando sólo mi ropa interior debajo de ella.

"Ven aquí," dijo cuando volví a la habitación. Se sentó, apoyando la espada contra la cabecera de la cama y abrió sus piernas para que me sentara entre ellas. Sus ojos me recorrieron y sonrió.

"No te la he visto usar antes." Me acurruqué entre sus rodillas.

"No la uso mucho."

"Se ve…bien." Su voz sonaba un poco tensa.

Estiró su cuerpo hacia mi tocador y cogió un cepillo. Con cuidado, pasó las cerdas a través de mi cabello mojado, en suaves movimientos, desenredando los mechones con sus dedos a su paso. Mis ojos se cerraban y gradualmente me sentí inclinarme cada vez más hacia atrás por lo que finalmente estaba descansando contra él. Edward dejó el cepillo y envolvió a sus brazos a mí alrededor. Presionó sus labios contra mi pelo. No hablamos. No lo necesitábamos. Nos tendimos en mi cama y miramos el cielo oscurecerse a través de la ventana.

Mi estómago puso fin a ese perfecto momento. Edward puso algo de música en la sala mientras yo terminaba las sobras del refrigerador. La suave música flotaba alrededor de nosotros cuando me senté en el sofá, entre las piernas de Edward de nuevo, y sus manos masajeaban mis hombros, rodando y amasando los músculos. Dejé deslizarse un poco la bata para que así pudiera tener sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda. Reí.

"Mm, ¿qué?" Su voz era suave y divertida.

"Sólo pensaba que…querías que hoy fuera un día especial…" no hubo necesidad de decir algo más.

"Sí, eso quería."

Sentí el rubor cubrir mis mejillas. "Eso va a ocupar un montón de páginas en mi diario."

"¿El día en que robé tu virtud?"

Rodé los ojos. "Hay más que virginidad en mi virtud, Edward. No me digas que no lo sabes. Y no robaste nada. Yo te lo di a ti." En bandeja de plata.

Hubo silencio mientras sus manos se mantuvieron en movimiento sobre mis hombros, deslizándolas lentamente por mi espalda, llevándose la bata con ellas.

"¿Te gustaría haber esperado?" Preguntó repentinamente, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

Me pregunté de donde había venido la pregunta, pero respondí con honestidad.

"No." Le sonreí, dándome vuelta entre sus piernas. "Hoy era lo correcto."

Me llevó contra su pecho y sentí sus labios en mi pelo. "Si, lo fue."

Edward acarició mi espalda mientras yo estaba contra él, la bata cayendo más abajo. Sus dedos se deslizándose a lo largo de mi piel, largas y suaves caricias, yendo gradualmente más abajo, más abajo, hasta mis caderas. Suspiré.

"Mm, ¿dime?" Su voz era curiosa. Al igual que sus manos.

"Estaba pensando en ese lugar, tú sabes, justo debajo de tu ombligo. El que hizo que tú…"

"Sí, sé del que hablas," dijo apresuradamente. Respiró hondo y se acomodó a sí mismo.

"No sabía que fueras tan sensible allí."

"Yo tampoco." Pude oír la sonrisa en su voz. "No es como si alguien me hubiera tocado allí antes."

Di una media sonrisa, medio bostezo, y me acurruqué más cerca de él, sonriendo, disfrutando de sus manos moviéndose sobre mí. Pero ahora él estaba muy quieto y sus manos se detuvieron.

"¿Bella?" La voz de Edward era un susurro. "Yo quiero…,"

Esperé, pero él no continuó.

"¿Qué quieres, Edward?" Sonreí ante los escenarios que jugaban en mi cabeza. Hizo una pausa, parecía como si hubiera dejado de respirar. Levanté la mirada. La expresión en su rostro me sorprendió. Veía su amor por mí, el que era claro, pero había también algo más, una timidez, una incertidumbre que no esperaba. Apoyé mi mano en su mejilla.

"Dime," dije bajito. Por fin, respiró hondo.

"Quiero que sepas…Bella, nadie jamás me ha tocado como tú lo hiciste hoy. Nunca me he compartido _así_. Nunca he experimentado _esa_ liberación antes. _Nunca_." Su sonrisa torcida apareció, pero un poco vacilante.

Repentinamente comprendí a lo que quería llegar, y aunque ya lo sabía, veía lo importante que era para él decirlo.

"Fue mi primera vez."

Me incliné y lo besé con toda la ternura que pude, mis labios acariciando suavemente los suyos. Luego me hice hacia atrás y lo miré a los ojos.

"Lo sé. Yo estaba allí."

Él sonrió y me besó.

Poco a poco bajé mi mano a través de su estómago hasta por sobre sus pantalones. Hacia ese lugar por debajo de su ombligo. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me detuvo, con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?"

"Pensé que te gustaría que te toque aquí de nuevo. Te gustó esta tarde." Sonreí mientras trataba de escabullir mis dedos de su agarre. No tuve mucho éxito. "De hecho, Edward, creo que realmente _gemiste_, cuando te toqué allí." Levanté lo que esperaba era una ceja seductora.

Contuvo el aliento.

"Mm, tal vez lo hice." Soltó un poco su agarre y me las arreglé para hacer un pequeño progreso hacia abajo. Mis dedos se rizaron en torno a la suave porción de vello y luego, cuando llegué bajo su ombligo, hice un movimiento suave, arañando, mis uñas deslizándose sobre su piel. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y allí estaba…ese pequeño gemido que había oído esta tarde. Hizo que mi interior se derritiera. Después de un momento cuidadosamente detuvo mi mano.

"Pero no quiero dejarte fuera, Bella." Levantó su cabeza de nuevo, su voz era baja y ronca, y me pregunté que había planeado. Su otra mano comenzó a moverse lentamente a través de mi estómago y por el lado de mi muslo. Sus dedos apenas rozaban mi piel, apenas tocaban. Pequeños chillidos estallaron a su paso y no era a causa del frío. "Me parece recordar que cuando te tocó…aquí…," incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro y jadeé. Mis ojos se cerraron. Sus dedos trazaban círculos detrás de mí rodilla. "_Tú _te deshacías en quejidos."

"Oh, mm,…" Sus dedos siguieron haciéndolo, moviéndose sobre la parte posterior de mi rodilla en círculos cada vez que, de hecho, jadeaba.

"Y, parecía que te gustaba mucho más cuando te tocaba…aquí."

Mi quejido se convirtió en gemido cuando sus dedos se movieron y comenzaron a acariciar arriba y abajo, ligeramente, a lo largo de la parte interna de mi muslo.

"Ooh, sí."

Su nariz acariciaba mi pelo ahora y me tendió sus manos para que así pudiera envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Hay tanto que descubrir, Bella," susurró en mi oído. "Y una eternidad para hacerlo."

De alguna manera, nuestros cuerpos parecían ser capaces de acercarse uno con el otro. Mis piernas enroscadas con las suyas, sus brazos a mí alrededor y mi cabeza contra su cuello. Íntimos, suaves caricias y besos. Cuando empecé a bostezar, exhausta, Edward me tomó en brazos, y me llevó a la cama, sosteniéndome tan cerca que casi era parte de él. Me quité la bata, dejándola caer al suelo y me metí bajo las sábanas, sólo con mi ropa interior. Edward se quitó la camisa y se ubicó detrás de mí, empujando mi espalda contra su pecho, doblando sus rodillas para que me sentara en su regazo.

"¿Te vas a quedar con los pantalones?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?" Volví mi cabeza para mirarlo.

"Siempre dejo mis pantalones cuando estoy en tu cama."

"Seee, pero las cosas son un poco diferentes ahora, ¿no?" Levanté mis cejas.

"Seee, pero como descubriste esta mañana, no uso ropa interior." Sus dedos bajaron y movió ligeramente el elástico de la mía. "Y si me quito los pantalones y me acuesto aquí, desnudo, contigo, así, no podría ser capaz de honrar mi decisión de no tener sexo en la casa de Charlie." Sonrió maliciosamente, con los ojos brillantes. Mi corazón tartamudeó. "Los jeans se quedan, Bella." Mmm, voz firme. Mmm.

Me llevó un poco más cerca de él y me acurruqué en su regazo. Sus manos habían estado en mis costillas y ahora se movían lentamente, una acariciando el lado de mi pecho, la otra descansando sobre mi estómago. Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro. Un momento después, sus brazos se posaron alrededor de mi cintura, asegurándome contra él.

"Duerme ahora, Bella." Puso un beso en mi hombro.

"Mmm, buenas noches." Murmuré, dejándome ir.

"Buenas noches, amor."

El amanecer llegó y lo mismo hizo el tiempo. La lluvia caía copiosa, bajando como ríos por la ventana. A lo lejos, un trueno retumbaba ligeramente. Me sentía en el borde del sueño. Edward estaba enroscado a mi alrededor, tal como había estado cuando me quedé dormida, aunque ahora estaba sobre las cubiertas. Me besó al despertar y me estiré mientras sus labios dejaban los míos y los arrastraba hacia mi garganta y hasta mi hombro. "Mmm," me arqueé a él. "Quiero despertar de esta manera todas las mañanas," murmuré, sintiendo el maravilloso y poco conocido calor crecer mientras su lengua jugaba en mí.

"¿Crees que esta es una buena idea?"

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y estrecharon.

"Esto es siempre una buena idea," gruñó, llevándome con él por lo que mis pechos estaban presionados contra su pecho. "Pero pienso en esto como un preludio." Tomó mi mano y extendió mi brazo. A partir de la muñeca, comenzó a dejar besos a lo largo de mi brazo. Entre besos arremolinaba su lengua sobre mi piel.

El perfecto momento fue arruinado cuando su teléfono sonó. Edward se detuvo, en medio de un beso, y levantó sus ojos a los míos. Le di una sonrisa y me encogí de hombros. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando mi brazo, se inclinó para tomar su teléfono desde el tocador y contestó.

"¿Emmett?" Sus ojos se movían de mí a la ventana mientras un trueno resonaba afuera. "No me sorprende…no, no creo que podamos…diviértanse." Terminó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en el tocador. Me miró y quedé sin aliento. Sus ojos eran oscuros y…¿malvados?

"Estamos invitados a jugar béisbol. Dije que no, espero que esté bien."

Asentí.

"Y, por supuesto, eso significa que mi casa estará desierta por un buen par de horas."

Sabía lo que estaba pasando. No tendría problema en que estemos en la casa de los Cullen. Sentí mi sonrisa cada vez más grande en mi cara.

"Vamos."

Edward me llevó por las escaleras de su casa, subiendo de tres escalones a la vez. Su puerta estaba abierta, pero una vez dentro la parteó para cerrarla, y se tendió conmigo sobre la cama. La lluvia daba de lleno contra la pared de vidrio – estábamos detrás de una cascada. El trueno seguía sonando y retumbando.

Edward estaba a mi lado, besándome, pasando sus dedos a través de mi pelo.

"Te amo," murmuró entre besos.

"Te amo, también. Quítatela." Tiré de su camiseta y él se vio obligado. Besé, succioné y mordisqueé mi camino sobre su pecho y, él de espalda, gemía y suspiraba, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Luego se sentó. Con sus dientes poco a poco comenzó a empujar hacia abajo el hombro de mi camisa y arremolinó su lengua sobre la piel de mi clavícula, con cada caricia un poco más cerca de mis pechos. Luego sus manos fueron hasta el dobladillo.

"¿Tu turno?" Mm, su voz ronca. Sentí mis entrañas temblar. Me senté y me la quité, con el pecho jadeante. Las manos de Edward me alcanzaron y deslizó dos largos dedos dentro de la pretina de mis jeans, moviéndolos lentamente de una cadera a la otra, luego fueron a la cremallera. Sus ojos estaban en mí y levantó una ceja en consulta. Le sonreí en respuesta. Iba a ser una buena mañana.

Los dedos de Edward bailaban sobre las teclas del piano, tocando una melodía feliz y ligera. Alegre. Me senté a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la música fluyera por mí. Habíamos pasado una mañana maravillosa en su habitación.

"¿Estás haciendo esto a medida que avanzas?" Pregunté.

"Sí."

"Es muy buena."

"Gracias."

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

Sentí un encogimiento de hombros. "Sólo toco lo que siento. Toco lo que está en mi…,"

Se detuvo, de hablar y tocar. Abrí los ojos.

"¿Edward?"

Sus manos estaban aún sobre las teclas, empezó a moverse de nuevo, lentamente. Una sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios cuando se volvió hacia mí.

"Toco lo que está en mi…corazón y mi alma." Pasó saliva. Le sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Te dije que tenías," murmuré, sonriendo. Sentí sus labios contra mi cabello y él suspiró mi nombre. Comenzó a tocar de nuevo, pero de vez en cuando sacudía su cabeza y sonreí para sí mismo.

La música llenó la habitación y cerré mis ojos otra vez, dejando que su flujo de cadencias girara en torno a mí. De repente, el tempo se detuvo y Edward comenzó a tocar el tema de Tiburón. Abrí los ojos.

"Mi familia se acerca," sonrió. "Alice está muy emocionada por verte."

"Oh." Un repentino pensamiento me golpeó. "Edward, ¿Alice habrá visto…algo?"

Contuvo el aliento. "Sí ella vio algo no diría nada. No invadiría nuestra privacidad."

"Pero, ¿ella sabe?"

Suspiró. "Tal vez."

La puerta se abrió y Jasper entró con Alice siguiéndolo.

"Hola, Bella," dijo él y sonrió.

"Hola Jasper," aún me sentía un poco tímida con él. Caminó y se sentó en la computadora.

"Ustedes dos se perdieron un buen partido," dijo, sonriendo. Me preguntaba si estaba recogiendo nuestras emociones.

"La próxima vez," Edward sonrió de vuelta.

Alice se acercó y se apoyó contra el piano, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Me sentí sonrojar. Ella sabía. Probablemente tuvo una visión de nosotros juntos. Gemí internamente y bajé lo ojos a mis manos girando en mi regazo. Edward extendió su mano y cubrió la mía.

"Es de mala educación quedarse mirando, Alice," dijo en voz baja.

"Lo siento," la voz de Alice era ligera. Levanté la mirada y su expresión había cambiado – sus ojos brillaban ahora. ¿Emocionados? Miré a Edward. Él estaba mirando a Alice, frunciendo el ceño, sus cejas tocándose.

"¿Qué es?" Le preguntó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Nada, Edward. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo de chicas a solas con Bella." Ella llevó su mano a la mía pero el agarre de Edward se hizo más apretado y me levó a su costado.

"Alice, no estoy seguro de por qué me estás bloqueando, pero si se trata de visiones que has tenido de nosotros, te pido que respetes nuestra privacidad. Estoy seguro de que si Bella quiere hablar contigo, lo hará."

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró.

"No es eso, Edward," dijo bajito. "No he tenido ninguna visión de Bella." Algo brilló en sus ojos, pero no pude captarlo. "Tiene que ver con la boda. Cosas de chicas para la boda. Te estoy bloqueando porque no quiero que veas el vestido."

No relajó su abrazo. Algo lo había puesto es alerta. Alice rodó los ojos.

"Sí, estoy segura que Bella hablará conmigo si ella quiere, Edward, pero tienes que dejarla salir de su primera impresión." Ella miró deliberadamente el brazo de Edward que me sujetaba protectoramente por la cintura. No quería ser causa de algún problema.

"Edward está bien. Lo que sea no tomará mucho tiempo - ¿lo será Alice?" Me volví hacia ella. Sonreía enormemente, la victoria era suya.

"No será mucho." Tomó mi mano y me sacó del banco del piano. "Edward, Rose necesita una mano en el garaje. Emmett sostiene la M3 mientras ella trabaja y necesita a alguien que le tienda las herramientas."

Edward frunció el ceño de nuevo, claramente no conforme con el comportamiento de Alice, pero se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Le di una sonrisa mientras desaparecía por la escalera con una emocionada pequeña vampiro.

"Alice, ¿qué es…" Me llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

"Ssh," puso un dedo en mis labios, mirando por la ventana. Seguí la dirección de su mirada. Edward estaba caminando casualmente por el césped hasta el garaje, con las manos en los bolsillos, su paso no superior la velocidad normal de un humano.

"Parece muy relajado." Alice me sonrió. Miré hacia otro lado para ocular mi sonrojo, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido. El aumento en los latidos de mi corazón me delataba.

"¿Alice qué está pasando?" Comenzaba a sentirme molesta.

"Un momento..," ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos enfocados hacia arriba. La lluvia comenzó a caer y ella asintió, sonriendo.

"Lo siento, Bella, pero necesito hablar contigo sin que Edward escuche. La lluvia sobre el techo del garaje le hará más difícil recoger algo, sobretodo si susurramos." ¿Susurrar? Apenas podía escucharla.

"Y esto debería hacerle difícil a Jasper oír algo." Escogió un CD de un estante y lo puso. Estaba sorprendida por sus acciones – creía que ella no escondía cosas a Jasper.

"Es posible que necesites sentarte para esto," me indicó la lujosa cama king size. Iba a protestar pero a veces era más fácil darle en el gusto a Alice. Me senté sobre la colcha de seda morada.

Alice respiró hondo y se centró en mí. "Bella, ayer tú y Edward tomaron una decisión, ¿no?"

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces. Esto no eran cosas de chicas para la boda.

"Edward te pidió que respetes nuestra privacidad," susurré.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero detalles. Y de todos modos, es obvio por el brillo de tu piel. Tanto la suya como la tuya," dio una ligera risa. "Estoy muy contenta por ti y te prometo que no he mirado y que no he visto nada concreto, solo que la decisión fue tomada."

Me relajé un poco.

"Pero esa decisión ha dado lugar a otra cosa, Bella." Ahora había una sonrisa en su rostro y la emoción parecía estar hirviendo debajo de la superficie, a punto de estallar y hundirnos a todos. "Algo bueno."

"Sólo dime Alice, por favor."

Volvió a respirar profundamente y se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras ella comenzaba a explicar el futuro que había visto.

Unos minutos más tarde Alice reía y yo me quedaba atónita y sin palabas.

"Pensé que sería mejor venir contigo," concluyó, tomando mi mano y frotando en ella la suya helada. "Me quedaré aquí mientras le dices. Él va a entrar en pánico primero y necesitará ver mis visiones por sí mismo muy rápidamente." Ella miró por la ventana hacia el garaje. "La lluvia a decaer en un minuto." Fue hasta su enorme vestidor y salió un momento después con un gran paraguas rojo. "Pero no se detendrá del todo. Usa esto."

Lo tomé, en silencio.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, dando otra risita de placer y luego me echó de su habitación. Pero en el último momento me detuvo.

"Espera, voy a caminar por las escaleras contigo. En tu actual estado de ánimo parece que estás a punto de caer."

Llegamos al final de las escaleras y Alice atravesó el salón hacia Jasper, que todavía estaba en el computador.

"No lo olvides, estaré contigo cuando me necesites. Ahora ve." Alice seguía sonriendo mientras Jasper miraba de mí a ella, confuso.

La lluvia había disminuido, pero seguía cayendo. Abrí el paraguas y caminé por la hierba húmeda hacia el garaje. Mi mente era un caos, no podía creer lo que Alice me había dicho. No tenía idea de cómo decirle a Edward.

Pude oír la voz de Rosalie.

"Llave."

"Hey, Bella." La voz de Emmett era fuerte y clara. Ellos obviamente me habían oído llegar. Llegué hasta la puerta. Como Alice había descrito, el M3 rojo de Rosalie estaba siendo sostenido por Emmett. Las piernas de Rosalie se asomaban de debajo del coche, y Edward estaba apoyado contra el banco de herramientas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Al verlo pensé que mi corazón podría estallar. Él me sonrió.

"Llave número tres. Hola Bella." La voz de Rosalie vino desde alguna parte de debajo del coche.

Sin mirar, Edward estiró un brazo hacia atrás y tomó una herramienta plateada desde el banco. Se agachó frente al coche. La perfecta mano con manicure de Rose apareció y se la quitó. Él se levantó y vino hasta mí. Cerré el paraguas y me estiré para abrazarlo, pero dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando las manos. Había manchas negras en las palmas.

"Manos grasosas," dijo en tono de disculpa.

"No me importa," dije y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. Lo sujeté a mí, sintiéndolo contra mí. Sus brazos me rodearon, con las manos extendidas hacia afuera, lejos de mí.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett estaba sonriéndome desde el suelo del garaje. "Justo estaba diciéndole a Edward, chicos ustedes deben ir a jugar con nosotros. Tú sabes, Edward tiene que batear un home run (jonrón) en algún momento." Meneó sus cejas y supe que me había puesto roja.

"Discúlpame, amor." Edward agarró una herramienta desde el banco, se agachó junto al coche y lo tomó por debajo, por lo que su brazo estaba trabajando como un apoyo, al igual que Emmett. Con el otro brazo arrojó la herramienta sobre el auto, aterrizando con un fuerte ruido en la cabeza de Emmett.

"Hey," Emmett soltó el coche y puso ambas manos sobre su cara. "Fue sólo una broma." Gritó mientras se frotaba la nariz.

"Emmett, sólo levanta el coche." Sonó el tono no impresionado de Rosalie.

Emmett se acercó lentamente para sostener el auto de nuevo. Edward soltó su lado y se levantó. Volvió al banco y tomó un trapo. Con una par de movimientos rápidos eliminó la grasa de sus manos.

"Estás sola ahora, Rose," dijo al tiempo que ponía su brazo alrededor de mí y me guiaba fuera del garaje.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, mirando a mi pecho. "Tu corazón está a apunto de salir."

"Um, estoy bien."

"¿Qué te dijo Alice?" Pude oír la preocupación en su voz.

"¿Vamos a dar un paseo?" Oí el temblor en mi voz. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y estrecharon.

Tomó el paraguas y lo sostuvo sobre nosotros mientras iniciaba el camino de regreso a la casa.

"Um, no. ¿Y si vamos al río?" No quería que alguien escuchara la conversación que estábamos a punto de tener.

Edward levantó una curiosa ceja, pero asintió. Cambiamos de dirección y fuimos detrás de la casa, dentro del bosque y hacia el sonido del agua corriendo. Carlisle y Esme venían a través de los árboles hacia nosotros, de la mano.

"¿Salen a caminar con este tiempo?" Carlisle preguntó curioso.

"Um, sí," dije torpemente. "Será corto."

"Bueno nos vemos pronto en casa, ¿entonces? No quieres pescar un resfriado, Bella." Esme sonrió.

Edward me dio una intencionada mirada y levantó una perfecta ceja.

"No, no lo quiero. Quiero decir, no será mucho tiempo." Me estaba sintiendo nerviosa a medida que dejamos a sus padres y nos escondíamos en el bosque.

Tomó menos de tiempo del que yo esperaba y de repente me di cuenta de que estábamos al borde del río. Me detuve. El agua corría rápidamente, estrellándose contra las rocas, debido al aguacero. Coincidía con la manera en la que me sentía. Los ojos de Edward estaban en los míos, extendió una mano y la puso en mi cadera, aún sosteniendo el paraguas sobre nosotros. Estaba esperando a que hablara, pero yo me quedé congelada. No sabía que decir.

"¿Bella?" Nunca fue bueno para esperar que hablara.

"Sólo…dame un minuto, por favor."

Podía oír su respiración, lentas y profundas respiraciones. Mi mente estaba en blanco, ¿qué digo?, ¿qué digo?

Y repentinamente todo el impacto de las noticias de Alice, y la enormidad que significaba para Edward me sorprendió. Una enorme sonrisa hizo erupción en mi cara.

"Bella, ¿qué es? Dime." Sus cejas se juntaron mientras yo asentía y tomaba una honda respiración.

"Tengo algunas noticias, Edward."

"¿Sí?" Sus ojos buscaron en los míos.

Noticias. Las noticias estaban calando hondo. Calando hondo y desbordando. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa abierta, mi sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada. Una risa alegre.

"Bella, ¿por favor?" Estaba pidiendo ahora, con ojos desesperados. El paraguas comenzó a temblar, sólo un poco.

Extendí una mano y la puse sobre su rostro al tiempo que miraba profundamente a sus ojos.

"Edward, vas a ser padre."

_._

_._

_._

_OMG!_

_Otro final de muerte, advertí que sería así. Bueno esto era algo presumible, pero habrá sorpresas, varias, a la espera de cómo se desarrolla este especial embarazo. Rennesme? No sé, ya verán en los próximos capítulos._

_Muuuuchas gracias por sus lindos rws y a todo aquellos que agregan el fic a sus favs o alerts. Besos para ustedes! _

_Tengo también que dar una aclaración sobre la anterior recomendación. Sucede que el fic en inglés al parecer no existe en FF, sí está en español (incompleto) con el nombre de Cascada y Cianuro. Perdón a aquellos que no lo pudieron encontrar :(_

_Recomendación__: Lessons in Forbidden Love de xsecretxkeepex, traducida al español por Bells Masen Cullen. En proceso. Edward es el profesor de Bella, son amigos pero esta amistad lleva al amor. La situación de profesor – alumna no les permite tener una relación. Sólo esperan que los 7 meses que faltan para terminar el curso pasen rápido. Es muy lindo, de eso que hacen suspirar, no es ese fic donde estos dos rompen las reglas y desatan la furia de su amor por toda la escuela. Nop, es más que eso. Son importantes la reputación de Edward como profesor y la situación escolar de Bella._

_Muy bien, les subo el capítulo antes de que la ola llegue. Cariños a mis compatriotas que vuelven a pasar por esta angustia y a quienes viven en los países amenazados. Besos, bye._


	13. Chapter 13: Esperanza y Felicidad

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Edward tenía una mano en mi cadera, sin moverla, mientras la otra aún sostenía el paraguas sobre nosotros. La lluvia hacía suaves sonidos, _plip, plip,_ sobre la tela. Hacía varios minutos desde que le había dicho que sería padre y había estado mirando sus ojos, esperando por un atisbo de reacción. Al principio no hubo nada, sólo una mirada vacía, casi como si no me hubiera oído, o entendido que había dicho. Esperé, a sabiendas que esta noticia no sólo era enorme, e inesperada, sino también completamente increíble. Él necesitaba un momento. Necesitaría unos pocos. Pero gradualmente, la mirada vacía se convirtió en confusión, y fue entonces cuando habló.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y decidí no repetir, sino que le daría la explicación completa.

"Edward, Alice tuvo una visión, dos visiones, en realidad. Vinieron a ella ayer por la noche." Hablé con calma, cuidadosamente, tratando de disminuir mi entusiasmo con la esperanza de de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras claramente. Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos, sin hablar, pero asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente, pidiéndome que continuara."Dijo que la primera no fue muy clara, pero pudo ver que era yo y yo estaba…," la sonrisa comenzó a expandirse en mi cara otra vez, "estaba muy embarazada." Edward mordió su labio un poco, su mano apoderándose de mi cadera un poco más fuerte, pero su expresión se mantuvo intacta. "Su segunda visión era mucho más clara, y en ella estabas tú, de pie junto a una cuna y…estabas cargando un bebé." Aspiró una rápida y superficial respiración. "Y estabas sonriendo." Añadí, con una sonrisa. Mi corazón se aceleró, tratando de anticipar su reacción.

Y entonces lo vi, en el fondo de sus ojos – fue sólo un parpadeo, pero allí estaba.

Esperanza.

La mano que tenía sobre mi cadera ascendió, moviendo ligeramente su palma, dejándola sobre mi vientre. Fue una movimiento prudente, tentativo y rápidamente cubrí su mano con las mías y la sostuve allí. Lo observé con atención mientras él miraba nuestras manos juntas. Tragó saliva y vi la esperanza comenzar a desaparecer de sus ojos. A pesar de que esperaba esto, mi corazón aún así dio un pequeño giro.

"Pero no es posible, Bella. Sabes eso," dijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su mano descendía ligeramente hasta su costado, dejando mis dedos vacíos sobre mi vientre. Abrió los ojos y estaban tristes al mirar los míos. "Quiero, con todo lo que soy, poder darte eso, pero no puedo."

Tomé una respiración lenta.

"Ya me lo has dado, Edward. Alice lo ha visto." No respondió y esta vez su silencio me hizo hablar. Las palabras cayeron en una corriente de excitación.

"Lo sé, es mucho que comprender. No lo creí al principio, cuando Alice me dijo. Pero ahora, a pesar de que todavía estoy tratando de tomar consciencia de ello, no puedo decirte lo feliz que me hice. Podemos hacer esto, podemos darnos esto uno al otro." Riendo, tomé su mano, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"A veces ella se equivoca," susurró. Su mandíbula estaba tensa ahora, sus ojos derrotados.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward se ha sentido tan indigno de tener felicidad por tanto tiempo, que ahora le resultaba difícil aceptarla cuando venía. Él tendría que trabajar esto en un proceso de eliminación, removiendo gradualmente cada obstáculo para su felicidad, hasta que el camino este claro y pueda abrazarlo. Pero había recorrido un largo camino recientemente, la mayoría de sus barreras habían caído ahora, y eso se reflejaba en los destellos de esperanza que acababa de ver en sus ojos. Unos pocos meses atrás, la esperanza nunca habría visto la luz del día. Pero no creía que hubiera muchos obstáculos ahora. _Él quería esto._

La lluvia había cesado y tomé le paraguas de él y lo cerré, dejándolo en el suelo mientras comenzaba a derribar el primer obstáculo.

"Edward, piensa en todas la veces en que ella ha acertado." Empecé a elaborar una lista, sosteniendo su mano estirada en las mías, curvando un dedos hacia su palma con cada punto. "Ella me vio venir, vio que nos enamoraríamos, nuestro compromiso,…el clima." Agregué con una sonrisa.

Estaba viendo sus ojos con cuidado. Sí. La esperanza estaba de vuelta. Era sólo una pequeña luz, pero estaba de vuelta. Mordió su labio otra vez y esperé para ver si arrojaba todo lo demás al camino.

"Pero sus visiones pueden cambiar." Sip, ahí estaba. Obstáculo número dos. La duda entró a sus ojos ahora. Estaba en guerra con la esperanza, tratando de conseguir ventaja. No lo permitiría.

Levanté una mano y tracé su mejilla con mis dedos y relajó su mandíbula un poco. "Sólo si alguien cambia su curso. Y yo no voy a cambiar nada, Edward. ¿Y tú?"

Dio una muy pequeña sonrisa y volvió su rostro para besar mi palma.

"No," suspiró y vi la esperanza hacerle una danza de la victoria a la duda mientras tímidamente ponía su mano de vuelta en mi vientre.

Pero un segundo después frunció el ceño. _Próximo obstáculo en espera, por favor._

"Pero, aún así es imposible." La duda había echado por tierra a la esperanza y estaba parada con un pie firmemente plantado sobre la cabeza de la esperanza.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

"¿Por qué? ¿Dice en algún lugar que _no puede_ suceder? ¿O es que sólo se asume, ya que no ha ocurrido antes?" Hablé con calma, enmarcando cada palabra simplemente como cuestiones de interés, no un desafío. Una pregunta le haría pensar, un reto sería luchar contra él.

Hubo un destello de sonrisa y sentí que estaba ganando un poco más de terreno. La esperanza se había levantado, alejando a la duda de su alcance.

"Cuando lo poner así, _no_ sé si es imposible. No sé de alguna…," pero luego sus ojos se volvieron planos y apretó la mandíbula. Tanto la duda como la esperanza desaparecieron y sus dedos se enroscaron en los míos formando un puño y apartó su mano bruscamente. Salté, sorprendida.

"_Sí_ sé..," tragó saliva, y cerró los ojos brevemente. Cuando los abrió de nuevo vi el miedo y el pánico que Alice había predicho. Su voz era ronca cuando habló. "Íncubus, Bella, soy un _vampiro_. Cualquier niño venido de mí sería un monstruo." Sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de liberarse de la idea. Pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza, tirándose los cabellos. "Si es cierto, entonces…lo que he hecho te _matará_."

"No," me acerqué a él, desesperada por calmarlo, pero de repente su cabeza se volvió hacia los árboles.

"Él está acorde con el programa," Alice susurró en mi oído, asustándome. No la había visto llegar.

"¿Alice…?" Edward levantó una mano implorante.

"Edward, antes de que te desesperes y comiences a arrancar el bosque, echa un vistazo." Vi curvar sus dedos y me pregunté que había visto exactamente como para hacer ese comentario sobre el bosque. Volví la mirada a ella al tiempo que ella arrugaba su hermoso rostro en concentración, abriendo su mente a él.

Observé a Edward con cuidado. En cuestión se segundos, la impresión había reemplazado al miedo.

"¿Ves?" Alice estaba sonriendo nuevamente. Me acerqué a Edward lentamente y con suavidad tomé su mano. No me detuvo, pero sus dedos estaban sueltos. Sus ojos se cerraron, y gradualmente el impacto en su rostro se desvaneció convirtiéndose en incredulidad, luego sorpresa. Abrió los ojos. La esperanza había vuelto.

"Dime que viste," dije bajito. Tragó saliva y dejó salir un lento suspiro.

"Es como lo describiste," sus palabras eran casi un susurro, su tono reverente. "Estabas embarazada." Bajó la mirada a mi cintura, entonces mi mano sostuvo la suya. "Y estaba yo…cargando un bebé." Pasó su mano libre a través del cabello.

"¿Y…?" Alice insistió.

Levantó sus ojos a los míos, los que estaban nadando en esperanza, amor y admiración. "Y yo estaba feliz."

"¿Feliz? ¿Feliz? Trata con eufórico, radiante. Feliz simplemente no lo cubre Edward." Alice dio un paso hacia él, sonriendo.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con Bella? ¿Por qué su visión es menos estable?" Estaba hablándole a Alice, pero mirándome a mí. Fue cauteloso ahora. "Conoces las historias sobre íncubus, Alice."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Y sabes que son sólo leyendas, Edward, no sabemos si son verdad." Frunció el ceño un poco entonces. "No estoy segura de por qué la visión de Bella no es tan clara como la tuya. Estoy pensando que tiene que ver con el bebé – no sé todavía." Luego cerró los ojos, abriéndole su mente de nuevo. "Pero mira tu cara, Edward ¿estarías sonriendo así si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Bella?"

Los músculos y tendones de su mandíbula se relajaron mientras pensaba en eso. Miró hacia el suelo, su mano aún en mí. La otra era un puño a su lado. Alice abrió los ojos.

"Sigue pensando en esa sonrisa, Edward. Sólo espera eso."

Edward cerró los ojos de nuevo, con el rostro todavía mirando hacia abajo. No se movía, se había convertido en piedra.

"No te preocupes, esta procesándolo, eso es lo que hace," Alice habló con ternura al mirar a su hermano. Asentí. Estaba en lo correcto, eso era lo que Edward hacía. "Y en sesenta segundos lo golpeará y no me necesitarás cuando eso ocurra." Soltó una risita. "Espero que no esperen demasiado tiempo para decirle a la familia – estoy tratando de ser buena, pero no sé cuanto más pueda guardar silencio." Con una brisa ella se fue. Ni siquiera la vi moverse.

Esperé. Y justo como Alice había dicho, cerca de sesenta segundo después, Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, insondables, mientras miraba los míos. Luego, lentamente, su expresión se despejó y mi corazón comenzó a correr, golpeando contra mis costillas, tratando de salir de mi pecho para que pudiera ser libre de cantar y dar vueltas.

Porque, allí, en sus ojos, no sólo estaba la esperanza, que brillaba más que antes, sino que había confianza, fusionada con felicidad, y luego alegría, feroz y fuerte. En un rápido movimiento puso sus manos en mi cara y llevó sus labios a los míos.

Este no era un beso normal. Era poderoso, impresionante. Había pasión y amor, pero había algo más.

Regocijo.

Las fuerzas de mis piernas se debilitaron. Sin romper la intensidad de su beso, Edward llevó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, dándome apoyo, sosteniéndome contra él tanto como le fuera posible. Su otro brazo fue alrededor de mis hombros, enredando la mano en mi cabello. Sus labios continuaron expresando su felicidad – consumiéndola, apasionadamente. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de él y respondí, dejando que toda mi alegría llegara hasta él a través de mis labios. Enseñándole lo mucho que significaba esto para mí – para los dos.

Después de un momento se alejó, llevando sus manos a mi cara, acunándola, y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Cerró los ojos.

"Dime otra vez," susurró. "Quiero oírte decirlo." Su voz era áspera, pero la sonrisa era dulce.

"Estoy embarazada."

Sonrió y me besó, al igual que antes, dejándome sin aliento otra vez, con el corazón palpitante. Cuando se alejó esta vez sus ojos estaban abiertos, sus pulgares acariciando suavemente mis mejillas.

"Otra vez, ¿por favor?"

Reí, mi gozo rebosante. "Estoy embarazada."

Una vez más, su boca se encontró con la mía, esta vez en un beso de ternura increíble.

"Estás embarazada." Susurró las palabras contra mis labios.

"Sí." Susurré de vuelta.

Movió sus manos desde mi cara y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí otra vez, tirando de mí con fuerza mientras su boca se movía ligeramente sobre mi cuello.

"De mi hijo."

"Sí."

Me besó bajo la oreja y a lo largo del hueso de mi mandíbula. Escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo y quitó mis brazos de su alrededor y unió nuestras manos presionándolas contra su pecho. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y sostuvo las manos entre nosotros.

"_Mi_ hijo." Levantó nuestras manos y besó mis dedos mientras miraba fijamente mis ojos y jadeé, realmente abrumada por la alegría que vi allí. Podría mirar sus ojos por el resto de mi vida.

"Sí," susurré. "Tuyo."

Me besó de nuevo, profundo y lento. Cuando necesité aire alejó su rostro y me dio su sonrisa torcida.

"Nuestro."

Poco a poco, dejó ir mis manos y puso sus brazos a mí alrededor sueltamente, a la vez que comenzaba a bajar por mi cuerpo, hasta que estuvo de rodillas en la hierba húmeda. Apoyó la mejilla contra mi barriga y suspiró mientras me abrazaba con fuerza de las caderas. Su amor era palpable y fluía a través de mí. Podía sentirlo.

Pasé mis dedos a través de su cabello.

"¿Vas a decir algo más?"

"No puedo."

Reí. Nunca lo había visto tan falto de palabras.

"¿Estás feliz?"

Movió su cabeza arriba y bajo contra mí.

"¿Lo crees ahora?"

Lo sentí tomar una respiración profunda. Lentamente, quitó una mano de mi cadera y levantó el dobladillo de mi camisa. Edward puso un suave beso sobre la piel de mi vientre. "Sí."

Tiré de él aún más.

Un momento después volvió a hablar, levantando la cabeza, su voz apenas un susurro.

"Bella, me has dado tanto ya, y ahora, darme esto, yo…," se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza un poco. "Y saber que _yo_ puedo darte esto a _ti_," aspiró una respiración profunda y enterró su cabeza contra mí de nuevo. "Eres mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma." Suspiró, levantando el rostro, con los ojos encendidos y con amor vivo. "Tu eres _todo_." Pero ahora su voz estaba rota y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando vi el temblor en su labio inferior.

"Oh, Edward," caí de rodillas también, y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

Edward me levantó en brazos y corrió por el bosque, de regreso a la casa, a la vez que la lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo. Aún estaba conmocionada por sus reacciones – el poder de su amor y alegría. Una alegría que realmente lo llevó, bueno a…las secas _lágrimas_ que eran. Mi corazón se hinchó al pensar en eso. Dejó un beso en mi dedo mientras trazaba su labio, recordando aquel temblor.

Cuando estuvimos en su cuarto se quedó de pie, aún sosteniéndome, sus ojos mirando los míos.

"Casi duele," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué duele?"

"La felicidad. Se siente como si mi cuerpo no lo pudiese contener. Como si fuera a explotar, o desbordarse, y yo quedara en pedazos con la fuerza de la misma."

Solté una carcajada.

"Lo sé." Extendí una mano para tocar su cara. "Cuando estaba diciéndotelo, mi pecho realmente dolía."

Bajó su rostro y besó mi pecho por sobre mi corazón. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y me dejó en el centro. Se quedó de pie, mirándome, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es verdad, ¿cierto?"

Asentí y mordí mi labio, riendo, mientras la emoción burbujeaba a través de mí. Edward rió de vuelta y se pasó la mano por la cara.

"Al principio, cuando me dijiste, pensé…no sabía por qué me lo habías dicho. Y dolió, ver lo mucho que la idea te hacía feliz y pensar que no podía dártelo. Me sentía derrotado." Suspiró. "Los siento si te hice sentir triste."

Subió a la cama conmigo y llegué a él, pasando mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y él recostó la cabeza contra mi cuello.

"Sabía que lo comprenderías eventualmente. Y Alice me dijo que te preocuparías y entrarías en pánico, dijo que necesitarías ver por ti mismo. Está bien."

Sus ojos se centraron en mi barriga. Tentativamente, extendió una mano y la puso encima de mi estómago. Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Cómo?"

Reí. "¿Cómo crees?" (nt: ¬¬)

Rió entre dientes. "Quiero decir, se supone que no es posible. Mi cuerpo no funciona de esa manera."

"Tu cuerpo funciona de maravilla, Edward." Me miró, sonriendo con timidez, y sonreí. "Ayer en el prado, esta mañana, aquí, en tu habitación…," dejé que los recuerdos nos rodearan por un momento. "Así es como sucedió." Acaricié su nuca.

Asintió lentamente y acercó su rosto a mío.

"Entonces, ¿estás feliz también?" Preguntó, buscando en mis ojos. Él sabía que lo estaba, sólo quería que lo dijera de nuevo.

"Mm, ¿estoy feliz?" Incliné la cabeza, levantando los ojos al techo y golpeando un dedo en mí barbilla, pensando. Bromeando.

De repente, fríos labios encontraron su camino hacia el lugar detrás de mi oreja haciéndome temblar. Mis ojos se cerraron y los labios serpentearon hasta mi cuello, apenas tocando mi piel, llegando al hueco de mi garganta. Edward dejó su boca allí, encima de mí, dejando que su gélido aliento se extendiera sobre la sensible piel, pero sin tocar. Estaba jadeando, tratando de arquearme a él, queriendo sus labios en mí, pero siguió alejándose, sólo lo suficiente. _Él_ estaba burlándose de _mí_.

"¿Y?" Su voz ronca. Mmm.

Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Y, en respuesta a tu pregunta…," comencé a abrir los ojos. Me estaba mirando a través de sus oscuras pestañas, con una media sonrisa en sus perfectos labios, su cabello bronce cayendo sobre sus ojos llenos de amor. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y el resto de mi respuesta fue un suspiro ahogado. "Sí, también estoy feliz. Yo…no tengo palabras para decirte. No puedo explicarlo." Tomé una respiración profunda mientras él continuaba mirándome. Creía que podría derretirme. "Tan feliz que duele, ¿recuerdas?" Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y su sonrisa se amplió.

"No quiero que te duela," y besó sobre mi corazón otra vez.

Acaricié su nuca, disfrutando de la sensación de su beso. Suspiré y sus labios sonrieron contra mí. Quería decirle que sabía lo mucho que este bebé significaba para él porque, si bien era algo que nunca creímos posible, había mucho más que eso.

George había sido un golpe para Edward. Y para mí. Pero una vez que lo conocí, pude ver como había hecho sentir a Edward. A pesar de no haber tenido participación en la vida de George, Edward estaba orgulloso de su hijo, estaba orgulloso de ser su padre. Y eso me hizo entender que él había perdido mucho.

Por lo tanto, yo quería que Edward supiera que entendía _todas_ las formas en que este bebé sería importante para él. Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Vas a ser un padre maravilloso, Edward." Mis dedos siguieron jugando con su cabello y sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor mientras recordaba la noche en que le dijo adiós a George, metiendo la manta a su alrededor, besando suavemente su frente. Me preparé para decir las siguientes palabras. "Y…esta vez estarás allí para todo. En cada momento. Cada segundo. No te perderás nada."

Su cuerpo se tensó. Luego, lentamente, levantó la cabeza para mirarme a la cara, con los ojos brillantes. Pasó saliva, fuerte.

"No _nos_ perderemos nada," dijo, y sonrió antes de reanudar sus besos sobre mi corazón.

Nos quedamos en silencio por una momento, todavía tratando de asimilar nuestras noticias mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba contra el vidrio y el tueno retumbaba a la distancia.

"No me siento diferente." Miré sobre la cabeza de Edward, a mi panza, tratando de imaginar lo que estaba pasando allí.

"_Es_ muy pronto, Bella." La cara de Edward aún estaba presionada contra mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón.

"Lo sé, pero sólo me pregunto que está pasando allí. En este momento, en este mismo segundo."

Edward rió. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Me lo pregunto también." Se alejó, sentándose a mi lado, con las piernas cruzadas, tomó mi mano y la sostuvo sobre su regazo. "Todavía no estoy seguro de que todo esto significa, sin embargo. Las leyendas sobre vampiros que se aparean con humano no tienen un final feliz." Sus cejas se juntaron un poco, sus labios presionados en una línea.

"Pero, son _sólo leyendas_ ¿cierto? Al igual que los vampiros con colmillos que se convierten en murciélagos. Y has visto las visiones de Alice."

"Sí, pero aún así debemos encontrar lo que podamos. No podemos basar todo en Alice pero voy a admitir que su visión de mi cargando el bebé complace mi mente."

"Y nos hace felices."

"Nos hace _muy_ felices." Llevó mi mano a sus labios, besándola suavemente.

"Afectará muchas cosas, sin embrago. Como tu conversión, por ejemplo." Habló bajito, dándome una mirada cautelosa.

Había estado tan abrumada por las noticias que no había pensado en lo que significaba tener un bebé, además de que nos hiciera muy felices. Pero él tenía razón. Tendría que posponer mi conversión hasta que el bebé naciera, pero entonces, ¿quería ser un vampiro sediento de sangre con un bebé en casa? ¿Y la universidad? Tendría que hacer un hueco para esos planes también si planeaba quedarme un poco más como humana.

¿Y una vez que llegara? ¿Sería este un embarazo de igual duración que uno del todo humano? ¿Y como sería el bebé? ¿Tendríamos que escondernos en caso de que _tuviera_ algunas obvias características vampiras? ¿Tendría ojos rojos? ¿O verde? ¿Café? ¿Tomaría leche, o sangre? Mi cabeza comenzó a girar.

"¿Bella?"

Se inclinó y apartó el cuello de mi camisa a un lado para poder besar mi hombro. Mmm. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Como de costumbre iba a decir _nada_, pero me detuve. En lugar de eso me dirigí a esos pensamientos que habían transitado por mi mente. Edward dejó mi hombro e hice un mohín mientras él reía. En vez pasó la nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

"El bebé nacerá en primavera," dijo bajito, sus labios de detuvieron bajo mi oído y dejó un beso allí.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, haciendo que abriera la boca. Con un dedo, Edward la empujó suavemente para cerrarla.

"¿Cómo sabes?" Finalmente conseguí las palabras.

Se tendió a mi lado, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, la otra descansando sobre mi vientre.

"En la visión, estaba de pie frente a una ventana y afuera había un árbol, sin hojas, pero con nuevos brotes a punto de florecer. Principios de primavera." La ternura de su voz hizo a mi corazón saltar. Lo oyó y rió entre dientes.

La sonrisa se extendió por mi cara a la vez que él continuaba. "Esto nos da un plazo aproximado de siete meses a partir de ahora."

Siete meses.

"Marzo, ¿entonces?"

"Marzo." Sus labios encontraron su camino de regreso a mi hombro. Suspiré y pasé mis dedos a través de su cabello.

Primavera.

"¿Podías ver como era el bebé?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad no. Era un bultito envuelto en una manta en mis brazos."

Manta. "¿De que color era la manta?"

Sonrió. "Era blanca, Bella. Con pequeños patos amarillos en ella."

"Oh, sin rosa ni azul, ¿entonces?"

"Sin rosa ni azul, no"

Asentí.

"Eso respondió una cosa. ¿Cómo podremos saber más?"

Edward se centró en mi estómago, donde había empezado a hacer perezosos espirales. "He estado pensando en eso…creo que inicialmente podríamos hablar con Carlisle."

Asentí. "Parece un buena idea. Umm, ¿lo hacemos ahora?" Si no le decíamos pronto a su familia, Alice se nos adelantaría, estaba segura.

"¿Quieres?" Edward se mostró prudente.

"¿Y tú?"

Me sonrió. "Sí."

"Yo también. Vamos."

"¿Qué crees que dirá?" Susurraba mientras estábamos frente a la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle. El brazo de Edward estaba apretado alrededor de mi cintura, pero repentinamente hubo nervios mezclados con mi entusiasmo.

"Er, me imagino que estará muy sorprendido," Edward susurró de vuelta, con su mano en alto y lista para tocar.

"¿Crees que s_erá_ capaz de decirnos algo?"

"No sé."

Entonces recordé que Edward me había dicho que le había pedido a Carlisle su consejo acerca de nuestra relación – y eso me hizo pensar.

"Edward, ¿Carlisle nunca te mencionó lo de control de natalidad?"

"No, no lo hizo." Estaba sonriendo. "Y creo que ahora es un poco tarde para esa conversación, ¿no crees?"

"Oh, sí, supongo que sí. Pensé que lo había mencionado, eso significaría que él sabía que era posible que me dejaras embarazada."

Sonrió aún más. "Me gusta cuando dices eso." Me acercó un poco más a él y escondí mi cabeza cuando el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas. "Pero si hubiera tenido esa conversación conmigo _yo_ hubiera sabido que era posible."

"Oh, sí. Por supuesto."

Se inclinó y me besó suavemente. "Creo que es seguro decir, Bella, que nadie pensó que me era posible dejarte embarazada." Sus ojos se volvieron magníficos de nuevo. Suspiré. Nunca me cansaría de eso.

Se preparó para tocar de nuevo.

"Espera." Susurré.

Dejó caer la mano y me miró, arqueando una ceja.

"Me preguntaba que vamos a decirle." Estaba mordiendo mi labio ahora.

"No estoy seguro, pero no creo que importe mucho."

Eso me desconcertó. "¿Por qué?"

Sonrió e inclinó su cabeza un poco, susurrando en mi oído derecho.

"Porque él puede oír todo lo que estamos diciendo ahora mismo, Bella."

Mi mano voló a mi boca al darme cuenta. Audición de vampiro. Edward se reía de mí.

"¿Puedo tocar ahora?" Susurró.

Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió.

"No es necesario," Carlisle estaba sonriendo. "Entren. Al parecer tiene algo que contarme."

Me ruboricé mientras Carlisle cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"Bella y yo tenemos una noticia…y también nos gustaría pedir tu consejo." Edward se volvió a mí, sonriendo, y luego se volvió a Carlisle. Cuadró sus hombros. "A parecer Bella y yo vamos a tener un bebé."

La alegría, y el orgullo, en su voz hicieron que mi corazón saltara. Su mano apretó la mía y supe que lo había oído.

Las cejas de Carlisle se alzaron ligeramente, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y asintió, sonriendo. Sip, había oído todo. Hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos y Edward me llevó hasta la gran silla de cuero y me acomodó sobre su regazo.

"Es una gran noticia," dijo Carlisle lentamente.

"Sí," la voz de Edward se quebró sólo un poco y apreté su mano. "Lo es."

Sentados y por la siguiente hora hablamos con Carlisle. La mano de Edward nunca dejó mi barriga.

Explicó en detalle las visiones de Alice. Lo que él había visto, los brotes en el árbol fuera de la ventana y la fecha de llegada estimada para marzo. Carlisle escuchó con atención, acordando que la visión de Alice era un buen indicador de un resultado feliz, pero que el embarazo podría tener un montón de incógnitas.

"Para ser honesto, esto…no tiene precedentes, en mi experiencia. No creía que esto fuera posible, pero nunca ha habido alguna experiencia como para decir _no._ Que yo sepa no ha sido documentada una relación entre un humano y un vampiro."

Fue hasta tu biblioteca y sacó dos grandes y antiguos volúmenes desde los estantes y los trajo a la mesa. Comenzó a pasar las quebradizas hojas amarillas del libro más grande. "Conoces las leyendas sobre íncubos, por supuesto. Por lo que _yo_ sé, no son más que…leyendas. No hay ninguna base de verdad en ellas. Pero si tienes razón cuando dices que no sabemos cómo Bella se verá afectada." Se volvió a mí. "Vamos a tener que vigilarte de cerca", lo dijo amablemente, casi en tono de disculpa. Asentí, entendiendo. La mano de Edward era reconfortante, masajeando suavemente sobre mi estómago, su otra mano frotando lentamente arriba y abajo mis piernas.

Carlisle revisó las páginas con rapidez, a velocidad vampiro, marcando algunas a su paso. Luego repitió el proceso con el segundo libro. Supuse que iba a estudiarlos más tarde.

"Edward, dices que hay un plazo de siete meses aproximadamente, basado en lo que viste en la visión."

Edward asintió.

Carlisle se volvió a mí y se convirtió en el Dr Cullen. "Muy bien, creo que tenemos que empezar por lo básico como lo haríamos con cualquier otro embarazo. Bella, ¿Qué me dices si te pregunto cuando fue tu último período?"

"Oh, um…,"

"Es más reciente, Carlisle." Edward habló en voz baja.

"Oh," Carlisle miró a Edward, obviamente comunicándose en silencio.

Edward bajó la mirada. "Ayer," dijo con timidez. Me sentí enrojecer, pero Carlisle estaba interesado.

"Ya veo." Asintió, pensando por un momento, entonces, evidentemente le hizo a Edward otra pregunta silenciosa.

"Sí," respondió en voz baja.

Carlisle se quedó callado por un tiempo, tocando suavemente con sus dedos la tapa del libro. "Mm, podría funcionar," murmuró y se volvió a mí. "Bella, me gustaría que te hicieras una prueba de embarazo. Normalmente tendríamos que esperar cerca de una semana antes de que un resultado se registre, pero el factor vampiro puede cambiar eso."

"Um, seguro." Asentí.

Carlisle dejó su el escritorio y fue hasta su maletín, volviendo un momento después con una pequeña caja de cartón.

"Es muy sencillo," sonrió, dándomela. Asentí, mirando las instrucciones en un costado mientras me volvía a Edward.

"Creo que estaré de vuelta en unos minutos," sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Edward estaba a mi lado.

"Um, no. Creo que lo puedo manejar."

"Oh, por supuesto, lo siento." Sonreí al verlo sacudir la cabeza y volver a sentarse y mientras Carlisle trataba de reprimir una carcajada.

La pequeña ventana era azul. Estaba sonriendo enormemente cuando abrí la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle. No tenía dudas de las visiones de Alice, pero esta prueba era concreta. Edward estaba de pie, sus cejas casi fuera de su cara por la anticipación. Levanté la paleta plástica mostrando el resultado _positivo_. Sonrió y me levantó en brazos, besándome.

"Te amo," susurré suavemente contra su mejilla y sentí lagrimas de felicidad pinchar en mis ojos.

"Te amo, también," susurró de vuelta, acariciando mi oreja al dejarme otra vez en el suelo, con cuidado. Con_ mucho cuidado._

"Bueno, felicitaciones. De nuevo." La sonrisa de Carlisle era casi tan grande como la de Edward. Vino y me abrazó, me sentí cálida, a pesar de su tacto frío.

"Has traído tanta felicidad a nuestra familia, Bella. Gracias." La calidez y sinceridad de sus palabras hicieron que las lágrimas de felicidad rodaran por mis mejillas. Sonrió mientras las secaba.

Luego abrazó a Edward. Al apartarse apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Algo de silenciosa comunicación pasó entre ellos y luego Edward inhaló rápidamente. Mi corazón saltó un poco cuando vi una mirada de profundo orgullo pasar por su cara, agachando después la cabeza, asintiendo ligeramente. "Gracias," susurró. Carlisle lo abrazó de nuevo antes de alejarlo de nuevo – sus propios ojos inundados de orgullo.

"Bueno," dijo, volviendo nuevamente el Dr Cullen. "Dado que no es mucho más de veinticuatro horas, el facto vampiro es obviamente un gran precedente." Tomó la varita de mí y la miró con atención. "Y si tu teoría, Edward, acerca de que principios de primaveras es correcta, entonces un período de gestación de siete meses significa que las cosas avanzarán un poco más rápidamente que en un embarazo completamente humano." Edward asintió, y se quedó de pie detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor, empujándome apretadamente contra él. "Me gustaría sacarte algo de sangre, Bella, si eso está bien. Es una practica habitual, y me gustaría comprobar los resultados de sangre con el que te hiciste el mes pasado en el hospital."

Mi estómago se revolvió en el pensamiento.

"Bella, no es necesario," la voz de Edward estaba preocupada, pero sacudí la cabeza.

"No, está bien. Tenemos que saber lo que podamos." Pero por dentro me sentía mal ya. "¿Deben advertir a los demás? El olor podría molestarlos."

Carlisle sonrió. "Eso es muy considerado, Bella, pero si hago mi trabajo correctamente, debería haber muy poca sangre expuesta al aire y el pinchazo se cubriría después. No debería ser un problema."

Torcí la cabeza para mirar a Edward y levanté una ceja. "¿Quieres salir de la habitación?"

Me frunció el ceño. "No probablemente, Bella." Me apretó más fuerte.

Así que me tendí en la cómoda silla de cuero y Edward sostuvo mi mano mientras contenía la respiración. No fue tan malo y pronto Carlisle tuvo una buena muestra de mi sangre para enviar a comprobar.

"Y para evitar cualquier chisme lo envaré al laboratorio de Port Angels con un nombre diferente." Escribió a petición de Isabella Masen. "Sólo por si a caso," dijo, sonriéndonos.

Dejé salir un suspiro. "Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Yo estaba rodando mi dobladillo. Los dedos de Edward jugaban con mi cabello.

"Bueno, empecemos a buscar algo que nos pueda dar pistas sobre qué esperar. Podemos empezar con algunos libros aquí, y espero que Alice tenga algunas visiones más. Haré preguntas discretas a los Denali. Puede que sepan algo."

Edward asintió. "Empezaré a revisar bibliotecas universitarias online. UCLA tiene una sección de mitología que podría ser útil."

"Buena idea. Pero antes de hacer nada de eso, el verdadero siguiente paso, creo, es bajar las escaleras y decirle al resto de la familia. ¿Qué piensan?" Carlisle estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Edward me miró. "¿Bella?"

"Creo que será lo mejor," dije sonriendo. "Antes de que Alice explote."

Abajo, en la sala, Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando una de sus elaboradas partidas de ajedrez con varios tableros. Rosalie estaba pasando canales y Esme estaba viendo unas muestras de telas en la mesa del comedor. Alice estaba en el computador – sonriéndonos a medida que bajábamos las escaleras, con la mano de Edward envuelta firmemente alrededor de la mía.

"Hey, Edward, Jasper y yo vamos a cazar más tarde, ¿quieres venir?" Emmett apartó brevemente la vista del tablero y Jasper aprovechó ese momento para hacer su movimiento – a velocidad vampiro. Emmett miró hacia atrás rápidamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué moviste?" Sus ojos repasaron los tableros.

Edward rió. "No, estoy bien, gracias. Er, pero tenemos algunas noticias…," Edward estaba radiante. De repente, me sentí muy tímida. Estaba segura de que los Cullen estarían felices por nosotros, pero me sentía un poco incómoda. Estaba comenzando a ruborizarme. No había manera de compartir con Charlie esta noticia hasta después de la luna de miel.

Edward me apretó contra su costado. Todos los Cullen nos miraban, curiosos, expectantes. Sabía que Edward estaba leyendo sus mentes. Estaba sonriendo, tendría que preguntarle más tarde que escuchó. Todavía sonriendo, tomó una respiración profunda.

"Bella está embarazada." Alice se llevó las manos a la boca tan pronto como las palabras salieron. Todos se volvieron a mirarla. "Lo siento," nos dijo sin sonido, con una mueca mientras bajaba las manos lentamente. Luego, todas las cabezas giraron hacia nosotros.

"¿Edward?" La cara de Esme estaba confundida. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Edward le dio una exasperada mirada a su hermana, pero luego la radiante sonrisa estaba de vuelta.

"Si, lo es. Bella y yo vamos a tener un bebé."

Se hizo el silencio. Completo y total. Los Cullen dejaron de respirar, incluso Edward. Su brazo a mí alrededor se flexionó, apretándome aún más contra él. El único sonido era _mi_ respiración saliendo rápidamente, y la sangre golpeando en mis oídos. De hecho, yo estaba haciendo el mayor ruido en la habitación. Latidos de corazón, sangre palpitante, respiración acelerada, haciendo ruido.

"¿Es eso posible?" Esme lo rompió primero.

"Al parecer, sí," Edward sonrió. "Alice lo ha visto y tuvimos un resultado positivo."

Más silencio. Oh, excepto por mi sangre golpeando y mi respiración pesada.

"¿Cómo?" La pregunta de Emmett fue lo siguiente.

Edward levantó una ceja hacia él. _¿Cómo crees?_

"Whoa, Edward," Emmett asintió, sonriendo. Podía sentir el rubor sobre mí y sólo quería enterar mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Entendiendo, me acercó aún más y su mano acarició mi espalda.

Luego, la sala estalló.

Esme se abalanzó sobre Edward, abrazándolo con fuerza. Después me abrazó a mí, pero muy suavemente.

"Oh, Bella, Bella," susurró. "Esto es maravilloso." Se apartó y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho. "¿Cuando?"

"Oh, creemos que tal vez en marzo," dije tímidamente. Edward explicó la visión mientras Carlisle fue hasta Esme y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, sonriendo.

Alice estaba bailando en su lugar. Jasper se acercó y abrazó a Edward. Me dio un suelto abrazo, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo. "Es una noticia maravillosa," dijo gustoso.

Entonces, repentinamente, mis pies dejaban la tierra y me faltaba el aire, sujeta al apretado y cálido abrazo de oso de Emmett.

"Emmett," seis voces de vampiros gritaron, la de Edward más fuerte.

De inmediato de detuvo, y yo estaba en brazos de Edward, mientras gruñía bajito, con los ojos oscuros.

"Hey, lo siento, Bella. En serio. Sólo estoy emocionado. Edward, hey, lo siento. No te hice daño ¿verdad?" Emmett estaba retrocediendo, preocupado, con las manos levantadas.

"No, no me hiciste daño Emmett. Estoy bien. De vedad, no te preocupes." Mis costillas se sentían un poco adoloridas, pero no había forma de mencionar eso.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" El susurró de Edward era ansioso. Asentí y sonreí.

"Sí. Por favor, bájame." Podía ver que no quería. Si le fuera posible, me quedaría allí, en sus brazos, hasta que el bebé nazca. Esperanzadoramente vería lo poco pactico de eso.

Dudando, luego me puso de nuevo en el suelo. Inmediatamente fui hasta Emmett y lo abracé. Me alegró ver desaparecer su ceño fruncido debajo de una radiante sonrisa. Entonces Edward se acercó y le tendió la mano.

"Lo siento. Emmett," sonrió. "Creo que puedo ser un poco, er, sobreprotector." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿No era broma?" Pero Emmett estaba sonriendo. "Entiendo, Edward. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos." Y se abrazaron uno al otro con palmadas en la espalda.

A continuación me volteé y vi a Rosalie delante de mí. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Esto debía ser difícil para ella. Respiró hondo y parecía casi nerviosa.

"Felicitaciones," dijo torpemente.

"Gracias, Rosalie." Mi voz era suave, nunca me sentí segura de hablar con ella, a pesar de que había sido amable últimamente – ya que sabía que no dejaría a Edward por lo de George. Pero esto era diferente. Sabía que ella me envidiaba por mi humanidad, ahora estaba esperando un bebé – ella probablemente me odiaba por completo. Me sorprendí al ver que jugaba rodando un anillo en su dedo.

"Lo bebés son trabajo duro. Recuerdo cómo era cuando mi amiga tuvo a su hijo," dijo en voz baja, refiriéndose a su vida humana. Asentí, sin saber como esto iba. "Probablemente necesitarás ayuda a veces. Y niñeras, tú sabes, si quieren tener tiempo para ustedes." Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

"Um, sí seguro. Vamos a necesitar eso. Absolutamente." Asentí y el rostro de Rosalie estalló en una sonrisa. Ella asintió y, sorpresivamente, me dio un abrazo. La abracé de vuelta. Edward se aproximó y se detuvo junto a mí, su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

"Gracias, Rose." Su voz y ojos eran cálidos. Ella sonrió y bajó la cabeza mientras iba de vuelta al sofá.

Y luego, todo era actividad. Alice y Esme comenzaron a hablar de habitaciones para bebés, combinaciones de colores, temas y Rosalie se unió también. Jasper y Emmett trataron de convencer a Edward, sin éxito, de ir a una cacería de celebración. El cielo estaba oscuro y comprendí que era tiempo de volver a casa y comenzar la cena para Charlie.

Dije adiós en medio de más abrazos y me di cuenta mientras a travesaba la puerta que las celebraciones por el bebé en la casa de los Cullen continuaría sin nosotros. Cuando regresara por la mañana probablemente tendría una habitación lista y esperando. Reí para mi misma al meterme en el Volvo.

"Supongo que no le dirás a Charlie esta noche." Edward se detuvo frente a la casa. La patrulla se encontraba en el camino de entrada.

"De ninguna manera," a lo que Charlie concierne, esto era estrictamente un bebé de luna de miel.

Edward se echó a reír. "Si viene en siete meses, él sabrá que no fue así."

"No, sólo pensará que se adelantó."

"Sí tú quieres," Edward sonrió. "A pesar de que Charlie sospecha mucho más de lo que admite."

"Bueno, siempre y cuando se mantenga sospechando y sin admitirlo."

Edward dio la vuelta y abrió mi puerta. Al salir puso un brazo a cada lado de mí apoyándolos en el coche, quedando cerca, pasando la nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

"Eres las mujer más hermosa del planeta, sabes eso, ¿no?" Su voz era baja y ronca, haciendo que todo el pelo de mi cuerpo prestara atención. Y no sé de donde vino, pero lo dije porque sorpresivamente, me sentía así.

"Sí, lo soy."

Sus ojos brillaban a tomarme la mano y caminábamos hacia a la casa.

Charlie había tenido un viaje de pesca exitoso y estuvo encantado de compartir sus historias con Edward mientras yo preparaba la cena. A consecuencia de Mike Newton, Charlie hizo aprender a Edward los mejor puntos de pesca en el condado.

Después de la cena, Edward se preparó para partir. "No me quiero ir, pero debería comenzar a trabajar en la investigación con Carlisle. Volveré cuando Charlie esté durmiendo." Me besó, profundamente, sus manos que reposaban en mi espalda fueron hasta mi frente y las dejó con amor sobre mi estomago. Apoyó su frente en la mía.

"Te amo," susurró.

"Te amor," besé la punta de su nariz.

"Serás una madre maravillosa," su voz fue más suave.

Sonreí. "Eso espero."

Suspiró y me besó de nuevo. Un momento después, se despidió desde el Volvo que ya rugía en la calle. Ya lo extrañaba.

Volví a entrar. Charlie estaba absorto en el deporte así que subí y puse algo de música – algo brillante y feliz que Edward me había dado mientras estaba recuperándome en el hospital. Probablemente debía haber empezado a lavar ropa, pero eso me parecía demasiado banal después de los eventos de las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas. Así que encendí el computador y comencé a jugar en internet, limpiando todo, sólo por hacer algo y termine buscando por casualidad una lista con los cien nombres de bebé más populares en 2006. Emma y Madison, Ethan y Ryan estaba en el tope. Vi que Edward no era mencionado. Reí. Apenas dos días de embarazo y ya buscaba nombres. Me puse de pie y decidí darme una ducha. Traté de apagar la computadora pero se congeló, manteniendo, el reloj de arena en la mitad de la pantalla, burlándose se mí. Decidí dejarlo hasta que regresara del baño.

El agua cliente se sentía bien en mi piel y pensé en el baño que había tomado el día anterior. Mi mente vagaba de nuevo, como lo había hecho tantas veces hoy, en el prado, y en la habitación de Edward. Me pregunté si él estaría demasiado preocupado si quiero hacer el amor de nuevo antes de que el bebé nazca. No podía esperar. Pasé las manos sobre mi vientre. Estaba esperando un bebé. Un hijo de Edward. Estaba esperando un hijo de Edward Cullen. Comencé a reír y lágrimas de felicidad fluían mientras me abrazaba, casi tan fuerte como Emmett.

Mi abrazo cedió en suaves círculos alrededor de mi ombligo a la vez que me preguntaba que aspecto tendría el bebé, recordando nuestra conversación en el hospital el mes pasado. Edward había imaginaba un hija, con ojos y cabello marrón. Yo había pensado en un pequeño niño de cabello rojizo. Sonreí. No me importaba; niño, niña, vampiro, humano – sería nuestro y completamente creado por un amor tan profundo que iba a ser perfecto. No podía ser de otra manera.

Fui de vuelta a mi habitación en pijama, mi pelo húmedo cayendo sobre mis hombros dejando manchas en mi camiseta. Abría la puerta y me detuve, con la boca abierta.

"¿Edward?"

Estaba inclinado sobre mi escritorio, con la cara avergonzada, tratando de ocultar la pantalla del computador, mientras el equipo estaba obviamente congelado de nuevo y negándose a apagarse. Me recordó aquella noche en que me sorprendió googleándolo y solté una carcajada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Entré en la habitación, dando vueltas alrededor de él lentamente, tratando de ver la pantalla a su espalda.

Nunca debes tratar con poco sigilo un vampiro ya que no ibas a ganar.

Bloqueó cada uno de mis movimientos con suavidad, su cuerpo arqueándose y flexionándose con sinuosa gracia mientras continuaba obstruyendo mi visión.

"Nada," Su cara de vergüenza desapareció. Sus ojos brillaban, parecía estar disfrutando de nuestra danza.

"No me digas _nada_, Edward. ¿Qué estás mirando?" Trataba de sonar serio pero la sonrisa que estaba tratando de ocultar me puso en evidencia.

Traté de fingir un movimiento, pero él era más rápido. No podía leer mi mente, pero parecía encontrar la manera de anticiparse a cada jugada mía. Finalmente tuve que echar manos a las grandes armas.

Me detuve y lo miré.

"Por favor, ¿Edward?"

Sus ojos ámbar se oscurecieron y estrecharon.

"No juegas limpio." Utilizó su voz más profunda. La que rayaba en el gruñido, la que siempre me hacía temblar y hacía mi respiración detenerse. Parecía ser que otra persona no estaba jugando limpio también.

Me acerqué a él, alcanzándolo y trazando un dedo en círculos sobre su pecho.

"¿Por favor?"

Mi pelo mojado había dejado gotas de agua sobre la piel descubierta de mis hombros. Se inclinó y tocó con la lengua una. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y jadeé por la sensación. Luego comprendí – él estaba tratando de distraerme.

Le dejé creer que había cambiado mi atención. Cuando se inclinó para tomar una segunda gota me moví, agachándome bajo su brazo, al estilo limbo, y saliendo por el otro lado. Delante de la pantalla del ordenador.

"Ha," exclamé, mirando a Edward mientras me sonría, levantando las manos en derrota.

"Buena jugada, amor."

Le di una sonrisa satisfecha y me volví para mirar la pantalla. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi la imagen. Y el precio.

"Edward, ¿esto es _en serio_?" Él parecía avergonzado de nuevo, "_Es_ en serio, ¿no?"

"Er, bueno, lo estaba pensando."

"Pero… ¿cuanto es…," miré más de cerca la pantalla para asegurarme de estar viendo bien. "…siete mil libras?"

Suspiró y miró el suelo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Alrededor de diez mil dólares," murmuró.

"Diez mil…por un caballito de madera."

Me dio una débil sonrisa. "Es un buen caballito."

"Estoy segura de eso, pero… ¿diez mil dólares?"

Se animó entonces, avanzando hasta mí, con los ojos brillando al tiempo que ponía las manos en las caderas.

"Es una antigüedad, totalmente restaurada, hecha por la compañía Ayres cerca del 1900. Eran los maestros en este arte."

Volví a mirar la pantalla. El caballo era blanco con motas grises. Tenía una melena real, no una pintada, y una larga cola. La montura y las riendas eran rojas. Había finos e intrincados patrones pintados sobre sus patas traseras y a lo largo de su cuello. El caballito era de una rica y brillante madera. _Era_ hermoso.

Sacudí la cabeza. "¿De verdad crees…?" tartamudeé y miré en sus ojos. Sí, era obvio que pensaba que estaba bien gastar diez mil dólares en un juguete. Y luego comencé a sonreír. Este niño iba a ser un mimado, eso estaba claro. Y esta sería la primera de muchas batallas entre nosotros, podía ver eso.

Mi mente volvió a la lista de los recuerdos de Edward que había leído ese día en su habitación. Había escrito acerca de sus juguetes favoritos cuando era niño. Hacía mención de soldaditos de plomó, un tren y…un caballito de madera.

Levanté la mano y la apoyé en su mejilla. Volvió la cara y besó mi palma.

"Ahora recuerdo, tenías uno cuando eras pequeño."

Asintió con timidez, sus pulgares haciendo círculos sobre mis caderas.

"Todo niño debería tener uno," dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí. Veía la importancia ahora. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me llevó apretado contra su pecho.

"Esta bien, Edward. Pero tal vez podríamos esperar un poco antes de que hagamos algo al respecto. Sólo han pasado dos días - ¿no crees que podría ser un poco pronto para empezar a comprar o planificar cosas?"

Sus manos frotaban mi espalda ahora.

"¿Muy pronto? Mm, tal vez tienes razón." Me dio una media sonrisa mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la cama, donde suavemente me tendió, por lo que estaba acostada sobre él.

"Creo que, ya sabes, debemos esperar un poco antes de comenzar a hacer cosas como esas."

"Si tú lo dices así, amor," dejó besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Mis ojos se cerraron e incliné la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

"Entonces dime Bella…," murmuró entre besos. "¿Cómo será? ¿Madison o Ryan? ¿Tal vez Emma o Ethan?"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me congelé. Por supuesto. Había dejado la pantalla del ordenador esperando cuando me fui a la ducha. Había visto el sito con nombres de bebés cuando llegó. Estaba pillada.

"¿O es _demasiado pronto_ para comenzar a planear cosas, amor?"

Dejé escapar un gemido y Edward rió, pasando la nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula. "¿Así que puedo compra el caballito ahora?"

_._

_._

_._

_Por fin termine!_

_Me duele la espalda y el trasero de estar tanto rato sentada, con tal de cumplir con ustedes…_

_Como ven un capitulo con todo, la esperada reacción de Edward y de su familia, una planificación para investigar, y mucho amor por parte de la parejita…_

_Sé que esto sucede, lo sé. Se nota cuando van a leer la historia en inglés, sobre todo cuando el fic te deja en ascas capitulo tras capitulo… De todas maneras muchas gracias a quienes dejan su comentario y agregan el fic a alerts y favs. También bienvenidas (os) nuevas (os) lectoras (es)._

_Recomendación__: Esta vez no es un fic. Dashian, es una autora de varios one y two shots. Todos E/B y en español. Los leí ayer y me encantaron. Casi todos terminan en un lemmon, pero lo bueno es que no son esos cursis y empalagosos que dan escalofríos. Nop, ejemplifican como se desarrollan las relaciones hoy en día, por lo general de un día para otro. Mi preferido es 'Autobús'. Espero que tengan un buen rato ;)_

_Okis, aquí me despido. ¿Podríamos llegar a los 180 rws con este cap?_

_PD: Sé que hay errores…traten de obviarlos, por favor._

_PD': Este capítulo fue subido el viernes, pero FF no me dejó agregarlo al fic hasta hoy, lamento la tardanza._


	14. Chapter 14: Chocolate Caliente

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

El caballito de madera llegó una semana después, en medio del caos de los preparativos de último minuto para la boda. Tuve que admitirlo, era hermoso y pasé la mano sobre él, imaginando a nuestra hija o hijo sentado en la silla de montar roja. Miré a Edward, mientras limpiaba el envase y embalaje desechados, haciéndole un espacio en la esquina de su habitación. La sonrisa no había salido de su cara desde que la camioneta había llegado.

"Edward, ¿voy a llegar un día y te encontraré montando esta cosa?"

Se burló de mi broma. "Por supuesto que no, Bella."

Sonreí y volví a mirar el caballo de madera, pasando mis dedos por su melena, cuando le oí murmurar para sí mismo. "Oiré que vienes y me bajaré antes de que llegues."

Comencé a reír y levanté la mirada para verlo sonriéndome.

"No me sorprendería," dije y fui a sumergirme en sus brazos. Apoyó la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

"Gracias," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Por aceptar el caballo?"

"Por todo. Sólo por…todo." Habló simplemente y sonreí, poniendo un beso sobre su pecho, dejando que mi aliento fluyera a través del algodón de su camisa, y así calentara su piel helada.

"Mm," suspiró y su mano bajó ligeramente por mi costado, para luego descansar en la parte baja de la espalda, mientras él mismo se apretaba contra mí. Levanté la cara y encontré su beso, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda y cabello. Mis labios dejaron los suyos, descendiendo a su garganta y él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Tuve que elevarme con los dedos de mis pies para alcanzarlo adecuadamente, pero empecé a perder el equilibrio. Inmediatamente, Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama, donde se acostó a mi lado. Me empujó contra él y sus manos fueron por debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a deslizarlas sobre mis costillas. Mis manos estaban sobre él, arrastrándolas por su pecho y luego bajaron ligeramente, en busca de esos lugares alrededor de su cintura que lo hacían gemir. Sostuvo mis manos, al tiempo que las metía bajo sus pantalones, mis uñas arañando su piel.

Sus ojos miraron los míos, profundos y amorosos. Y disculpándose.

"Lo sé, hicimos un acuerdo." Sonreí débilmente y retiré mi mano.

"Lo siento, amor. Yo sólo…todavía no sabemos lo que está pasando y no quiero…," puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Está bien, Edward. _Hicimos_ un acuerdo. Fue una decisión mutua. Es sólo que…," dejé mi pensamiento colgando.

El sonrió y me abrazó. "Lo sé. No quiero que paremos."

La noche en que discutimos por el caballito de madera, Edward había sugerido que podría ser prudente que no hiciéramos el amor otra vez, hasta que pudiéramos estar seguros de que no me pondría en riesgo _dada mi condición_, o la del bebé. Al principio rodé los ojos y me dispuse a protestar, pero luego pensé en ello. Había un montón de incógnitas con este embarazo. Por todos los cielos, _todo_ era desconocido. Así que tal vez sería mejor esperar. Pero estaba resultado difícil – para los dos. Me di cuenta de que Edward discretamente se acomodó antes de bajarse de la cama. Mordí una sonrisa.

"Voy a llevar esta basura para abajo," murmuró mientras recogía la espuma y el cartón en sus brazos. Suspiré cuando lo vi salir de la habitación y me pregunté qué case de noche de bodas íbamos a tener. Hice una nota mental para empacar el tablero de Scrabble.

Un momento más tarde, Edward volvió sonriente.

"Bella, Carlisle tiene algo que mostrarnos." Me tomó la mano al bajar de la cama.

Edward dio un rápido toqué en la puerta de la oficina y entró, yendo yo detrás de él. Mi boca se abrió por sorpresa. Todavía era la oficina de Carlisle, pero ahora, a lo largo de una pared había una camilla y un…

"¿Esto es un equipo de ultrasonido?"

"Sí." Carlisle estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación, sonriendo.

"Pero, ¿no están sólo en los hospitales?"

"Muchos médicos los arriendas para sus practicas, Bella. Eso es todo lo que Carlisle ha hecho. Es un contrato de arrendamiento, algo perfectamente normal de que un médico haga."

Edward estaba tratando de restarle importancia, noté. Él estaba esperando que lanzara un ataque sobre el dinero que había gastado Carlisle y el que reorganizara su propia oficina para que estuviera cómoda. Y pensé en hacer eso, por un momento.

"Pensé que sería más cómodo si hacíamos las cosas aquí." La voz de Carlisle era suave y tranquila. "Evitaríamos el chisme en la cuidad que se conseguiría si fueras al hospital. ¿Está bien para ti, Bella?"

Y por supuesto que lo estaba. Aparte de mi comodidad y el deseo de evitar el chisme en el pueblo, está clínica de fabricación casera era para proteger a los Cullen de la especulación y la exposición.

Hasta el momento, a pesar de las horas de investigación de Edward y Carlisle, todo lo que sabíamos acerca de la descendencia entre vampiros y humanos eran leyendas íncubos que hablaban de fetos creciendo a una velocidad alarmante y de niños que nacían fríos, sin corazón, ni sangre. Nadie creía en esas leyendas, pero todavía no sabíamos exactamente con qué estábamos tratando. Alice no había tenido más visiones, y la de Edward no daba una imagen clara del bebé.

"Pero, ¿tu oficina?"

"Es el lugar más lógico," sonrió Carlisle. "Supongo que podría haber sido en la habitación de Edward, pero creo que todo el espacio libre ha sido ocupado por un caballito de madera." Me guiñó un ojo mientras que Edward rodaba los ojos.

"Entonces," Carlisle cruzó la habitación y encendió un interruptor de la máquina. "¿Les gustaría echar un vistazo y ver si podemos ver algo?"

Sonreí, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Miré a Edward y él sonreía, también.

"Sí, por favor."

Unos minutos más tarde, después de beber la cantidad necesaria de agua, me subí al cómodo sofá de cuero – sin la fina cubierta de vinilo – y levanté mi camisa mientras Carlisle extendía el gel por todo mi estómago. Estaba frío y di un respingo.

"Normalmente, una semana sería demasiado pronto para detectar cualquier cosa, pero teniendo en cuenta el resultado positivo pasado un día, y esto…," se estiró sobre le escritorio y tomó un papel, entregándomelo. "Creo que podría valer la pena echar un vistazo ahora."

Edward se acercó y miró por encima de mi hombro. Era el informe de mi muestra de sangre del laboratorio de Port Angels. Se confirmaba el embarazo, dando un nivel de hormonas más o menos equivalente a seis semanas, y señalaba algunos factores que estaban inconclusos.

"Inconclusos." Susurré la palabra. Me sentía nerviosa y mi ritmo cardiaco aumentó.

"Eso es de esperarse, amor." La voz de Edward era muy suave mientras el dorso de sus dedos acariciaba mi mejilla. "No podemos saber todavía lo que yo voy a aportar."

Asentí. Carlisle ajustó un dial y tomó la sonda.

"¿Listos?"

La pantalla estaba oscura y borrosa. Nos quedamos en silencio, todos demasiado ansiosos como para hablar, mientras Carlisle movía la sonda sobre mi resbaladizo vientre. La pantalla no mostraba nada, nada de imágenes como lo había visto en ecografía de películas o televisión. Carlisle movió algunos botones más. La pantalla no cambiaba, seguía siendo negra, pero de repente, un nuevo sonido llenó la sala, gritos de asombro salieron de nosotros.

Un latido de corazón.

Era suave, revoloteando, pero su ritmo era rápido y fuerte. Fluyó y se extendió a nuestro alrededor, confirmando vida y el amor que lo creó. Tomé aliento y mi sonrisa no tenía fin.

Las manos de Edward tomaron fuerte la mía, apretándola hasta casi el dolor. Pero no importaba. Apreté de vuelta. Inclinó la cabeza a la mía y besó mi mejilla muy suavemente.

"Un corazón que late," su susurro se rompió en la última palabra. Aparté la vista de la borrosa, negra pantalla y me volví hacía él. Su rostro estaba radiante. Simplemente radiante. Mordí mi labio y traté de contemplar la profundidad del amor que vi allí. No era demasiado difícil de hacer, era la misma mía, después de todo.

"Bueno, un latido de corazón y sangre que fluye. Una excelente señal." La voz aliviada de Carlisle rompió nuestro momento. Edward apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y exhaló lentamente. Extendí una mano para acariciar su cabello y acarició más profundo en su cuello.

"Pero el saco amniótico es más espeso de lo usual." Edward levantó la cabeza al oír las palabras de Carlisle. Lo observamos mientras movía más botones. "No puedo obtener una imagen clara del bebé."

"¿Es eso un problema?"

"No, no lo creo, Bella. Creo que sólo significa que la piel del bebé probablemente sea similar a la piel de vampiro. Dura e impenetrable."

"Oh," asentí y miré a Edward, quien estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla. "Bueno, eso no es malo, ¿verdad?"

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos todavía en el cuadrado negro delante de nosotros. "No, no necesariamente. Supongo que si tiene que heredar algunas de mis características de vampiro, entonces mi pile es una de las mejores," se encogió de hombros.

Carlisle estaba girando diales y botones.

"Es como mirar a través de un video esmerilado en lugar de un vidrio transparente." Su ceño estaba fruncido. "Pero su miran aquí…," Edward y yo nos inclinamos hacia delante a la vez que Carlisle señalaba una pequeña área de la pantalla que era un poco más oscura que el resto. "Es él, o ella, allí."

No podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla, a pesar de que sólo veía una mancha negra. Por que la mancha negra era nuestro bebé.

"Lo siento, no puedo conseguir algo más claro para ustedes." Carlisle habló en voz baja.

Nos miramos por un momento. Edward lentamente extendió su mano y tocó la pantalla, pasando un vacilante dedo sobre la pequeña y oscura forma. Luego tomó un respiro y yo también lo hice. Reí cuando me di cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros había estado respirando. Me sonrió.

"Se parece a ti," dijo, abrí y cerré los ojos.

Le torcí la nariz. "Muy gracioso," pero mi voz salió ahogada. Extendió la mano, acunando mi cara, sus ojos tan tiernos que sentí mi corazón perder un latido. Carlisle salió de la habitación en silencio a la vez que los labios de Edward se encontraban con los míos.

Unos minutos después, Edward limpió el gel de mi vientre y Carlisle apagó la máquina.

"Por lo tanto, todas son buenas noticias," sonrió Carlisle. "El bebé tiene un saludable latido. Y Bella está en excelente estado de salud…creo que," llevó la máquina de nuevo a una esquina y se ocupó de los cables. "Creo que si hay algo que han estado evitando porque les preocupa causar daño, pueden dejar de lado esas inquietudes."

Me sonrojé con furia y miré a Edward.

Carlisle tomó mi expediente y lo estudió cuidadosamente mientras salía de la habitación, con una sonrisa muy entusiasta en los labios.

"¿Le dijiste algo?" pregunté.

"No."

"Entonces, ¿por qué dijo…eso?" Sacudí una mano vagamente en el aire.

Edward encogió un hombro y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Él me conoce desde hace mucho tiempo."

Pero como fuera, la semana siguiente no nos dio la oportunidad de dejar nuestras preocupaciones de lado, especialmente porque Edward continuaba con la regla de _nada de sexo en la casa de tu padre_. Alice me llevó a Port Angels por velas. Ella envió a Edward con Jasper hasta Seattle para recoger las servilletas personalizadas con nuestras iniciales entrelazadas.

"No confío nada a la entrega por mensajería en este momento – no hay tiempo para reemplazos si algo sale mal."

"Pero, ¿no puedes _ver_ si algo va a salir mal?" Edward planteó la pregunta mientras me sentaba con Alice a revisar otra última lista final. Odiaba dejarme.

Ella le lanzó una mirada y se encogió de hombros a la vez que tomaba las llaves de su coche mientras Jasper se reía entre dientes.

"Sabes que es mejor no discutir, Edward," dijo, siguiendo a su hermano por la puerta.

En medio de todo esto Esme, Alice y Rosalie nos daban sugerencias acerca de temas infantiles y esquemas de color. ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura de donde estaría la habitación para el bebé! Asumí que estaban planeando reorganizar alguna de las habitaciones.

Y entonces, Renne y Phill llegaron.

Fue bueno ver a mi madre y pasar tiempo con ella antes de la boda. Había extrañado su carácter alocado, y ella fue tan terriblemente perceptiva como siempre. Me saludó con un abrazo y una ceja levantada, diciéndome lo positivamente brillante que estaba. Edward me contó más tarde que sus pensamientos vagaron brevemente a la idea de que estuviera embarazada, pero los desterró tan pronto como la palabra _Nanna_ cruzó por su mente.

Por lo tanto, nuestro tiempo a solas fue infrecuente y breve. Fue difícil, pero lo logré, porque por mucho que le deseara, lo quería con calma. Y mantener la distancia creó deliciosa anticipación para nuestra noche de boda, donde la espera valdría la pena. Ahora lo sabía desde la experiencia.

···/···

Estaba de pie en lo alto de la escalera de los Cullen, usando el hermoso vestido blanco que Alice había elegido para mí, apoyada en el brazo de Charlie. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho, la sangre golpeaba en mis oídos. Rosalie estaba tocando el Canon de Pachabel en el piano de Edward y todo el mundo me miraba.

Yo buscaba a Edward.

Tan pronto como mis ojos lo encontraron en la abarrotada habitación, mis nervios desaparecieron y no pude bajar la escalera con la suficiente rapidez. ¿Cómo es que había pensado que casarse será una mala idea?

Edward era un hombre alto, pero hoy se veía más alto que de costumbre. Con los hombros cuadrados, la cabeza en alto y orgullosa. Él estaba impresionante. Su traje oscuro, hermosamente cortado, los gemelos de jade, que su madre le había dado, ubicados en las mangas de su camisa. Tenía las manos abajo, entrelazadas delante de él.

Pero fue su sonrisa la que casi me hace desfallecer. Una sonrisa que era para mí. Sólo para mí. Demostraba euforia y alegría, su poder me abrumó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Carlisle estaba detrás de él y le vi colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Edward. Silenciosa comunicación pasó entre ello, estuve segura, cuando va Edward levantar la barbilla un poco más alta, un poco más orgullosa.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos y podía sentir el flujo de constante conexión entre nosotros, fuerte e inquebrantable, a la vez que bajaba las escaleras y avanzaba por el pasillo. Cuando Charlie, suavemente puso mi mano sobre la de Edward, sentí mi mundo caer en su lugar. Edward levantó mis manos y las besó muy suavemente, con los ojos brillantes, resplandeciendo con amor al tiempo que nos dábamos la vuelta y enfrentábamos al reverendo Weber.

La voz de Edward resonó fuerte y segura cuando dijo sus votos. Pero su promesa no fue sólo en palabras – la podía sentir en su toque, la podía ver en sus ojos – quemando en mi alma.

Mi propia voz tembló cuando dije mi promesa, tratando de transmitir la profundidad de mi amor y compromiso en tan sólo dos palabras – al decir _sí quiero_ pude ver en los ojos de Edward que entendía.

Intercambiamos anillos. Cuando deslicé la simple banda de platino en el dedo de Edward, observé su rostro, lleno de una felicidad que me dejó sin aliento. Y supe que él vio lo mismo en el mío, cuando me entregó mi anillo de oro liso. Nunca dejaría mi dedo.

Y luego fuimos declarados marido y mujer. Olvidando que había público, arrojé los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y sus bazos rodearon mi cintura, tirando suavemente mi cuerpo contra el suyo mientras profundizaba el beso. Suspiré contra sus labios cuando deslizó su mano izquierda entre nosotros, a que llevaba el anillo de matrimonio, y la apoyaba sobre mi vientre. Nunca me había sentido tan completa en mi vida.

Me perdí en el beso y sólo reaccioné a mi entorno cuando él se alejó después de un momento.

"Tal ves deberíamos guardar algo para más tarde," susurró en mi oído. Sentí el sonrojo aparecer en mis mejillas mientras los aplausos comenzaban.

Luego hubo felicitaciones y abrazos de familiares y amigos, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de todo el realmente hermoso trabajo de Alice. Había luces de colores fuera y velas encendidas en el interior. Jarrones de cristal, llenos de flores, adornando todas las superficies, provocando que la habitación oliera y se viera como un jardín en primavera. Era una obra de arte.

Hubo pastel y baile. Edward apenas se separaba de mí, su mano siempre en mi cintura, espalada o alrededor de la mía, pero cuando empezó la música, parecía que todos querían bailar con la novia. Edward parecía feliz observando desde la barra, mientras yo bailaba con mi padre, sus hermanos y Carlisle. Él incluso bailó con Renee y Esme. Pero cuando salí de los brazos de Emmett me encontré con que Tayler Crowley quería el próximo baile, sentí la tensión de Edward, incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación. Levanté la mirada y lo vi con ojos cautelosos observando cada uno de nuestros pasos, mientras Tayler me llevaba torpemente por la pista. Al igual que yo, no era un bailarín experto o gracioso y al primer tropiezo de sus pies con lo míos, Edward atravesó la pista y nos interrumpió cortésmente con una sonrisa. Fue lo más rápido que lo había visto moverse alrededor de humanos.

"¿Me disculpan si los interrumpo?" En realidad no tenia sentido el que preguntara, ya me tenía en sus brazos.

"Oh, sí, claro. Por supuesto." Tyler sonrió y se alejó, regresando con Ángela y Ben.

Sacudí la cabeza, pero sonreí, muy contenta de estar de vuelta en sus brazos. Él respondió con un media sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

"Probablemente una reacción exagerada, lo sé."

"Probablemente." Al menos admitía. Recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho y suspiré. Bailar con Edward era fácil.

Su mano se movió lentamente por mi espalda y luego de vuelta hacia arriba otra vez, aún más lento. Golpeó el tope de mi cabeza con su nariz y levanté la cara para mirarlo. Sonrió

"Creo que no te he dicho todavía, como desgarradoramente hermosa estás esta noche," bajó el rostro, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los míos. Él quería un beso rápido, pero llevé mis manos a su cabello y lo sostuve allí. Nuestras bocas se movían lentamente, suavemente. Podía sentir el calor formándose en mi interior, y mi corazón comenzó a correr. Pensé que podría alejarse, consciente de que estábamos en una habitación llena de gente. Pero no lo hizo. Profundizó el beso, sosteniéndome apretadamente y no se detuvo hasta que me faltó el aire.

"No falta mucho, amor," susurró, pasando las manos por mi espalda de nuevo.

Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. No faltaba mucho ahora.

"¿Cuándo vas a decirme a dónde vamos?" La luna de miel era un secreto, sonrió.

"Cuando lleguemos allí."

Gemí y comenzamos a desplazarnos por el salón.

Me llevó a una isla.

Una isla tropical privada.

Frente a la costa de Brasil.

Una isla que Carlisle le compró a Esme como regalo.

Todavía estaba tratando de comprender todo mientas estaba bajo la ducha, dejando que el flujo de agua cayera sobre mi piel, ignorando lo músculos tensos de mi cuello y hombros. Pero a pesar de que mis músculos se estuvieran relajándose, mi picazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Llegamos por la noche, en una lancha rápida, después de dos vuelos aéreos. Edward me cargó a través de la arena y bajo el umbral de la hermosa casa que Esme había decorado con muy buen gusto. Era luminosa, fresca y reflejaba los colores de la isla y el mar. Edward terminó el largo tour en la suite principal, donde la característica principal era la enorme cama blanca, rodeada de un denso velo.

Me besó lentamente antes de dejarme en el suelo, manteniendo los brazos alrededor de mí.

"Um, imagino que te gustaría tener uno o dos momentos humanos. Fue un largo viaje." Podía sentir la anticipación chisporroteando entre nosotros. Asentí, sintiendo la emoción creciendo en mí. "Pero no te demores mucho," susurró, riendo entre dientes cuando escuchó a mi corazón saltar. Besó mi cuello ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las puertas francesa que llegaban hasta la playa.

Así que ahora cortaba el agua y me sacaba con una de las mullidas toallas blancas. Disfrutando a sensación del aire cálido y tropical de mi piel, entré al vestuario, fuera del baño – en el que Edward había puesto nuestras maletas. Sabía que Alice me había comprado un guardarropa totalmente nuevo para la luna de miel, y ahora mientras buscaba en la maleta comprendí que consistía principalmente en bikinis y lencería de encaje que apenas cubría. Sonreí mientras miraba el surtido de colores brillantes y en su lugar abría el pequeño bolso de mano que había traído conmigo en el avión. Metí la mano y saqué _mi opción_ para mi noche de bodas.

Alice ya no podía verme, mi futuro había desaparecido por completo de su vista y esto la irritaba y preocupaba a Edward, pero en cierto modo sentía una sensación de libertad. Había algunas cosas que quería mantener en privado.

Había elegido un vestido de seda color marfil, liso y simple, con delicados tirantes y sin encajes. Lo deslicé por mi cabeza, decidiendo no preocuparme por la ropa interior a juego. El vestido tenía buen corte de modo que caía suavemente sobre mi figura sin quedar apretado – el corte en v en el cuello profundizaba de forma suave mostrando sólo un poco de escote. No enseñaba lo que estaba debajo, pero daba pistas y sugerencias en su lugar. Creí que a Edward le gustaría.

Rápidamente me sequé el pelo y lo acomodé lo mejor que pude. Sabía que le gustaba suelto, así que dejé que fluyera alrededor de mis hombros. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonreí mientras las mariposas aparecían.

Esta noche no sería nuestra primera vez, pero sería nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer y, conservaba un profundo significado por sí mismo. Esta noche sería la afirmación de los votos que nos hicimos el uno al otro. Respiré hondo y entré al dormitorio.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero Edward había encendido velas que bañaban la luz de una encantadora luz suave y cálida. Las sábanas de la cama habían sido retiradas.

Él no estaba allí, pero su camisa estaba tirada sobre el respaldo de una silla en la esquina. Me acerqué a las puertas francesas miré hacia afuera. En las ramas de una palmera podía ver el resto de su ropa colgada, moviéndose ligeramente con la brisa. Mi corazón empezó a correr y miré hacia el agua. Él estaba allí, de pie, con el agua hasta la cintura, con las manos sobre la superficie. Su espalda desnuda era hermosa, fuerte. La luz de la luna le daba un brillo plateado a su piel y las gotas de agua brillaban en sus hombros y cabello. Tragué saliva y salí a la arena.

Sabía que me escucharía acercarme a la vez que mis pies se movían suavemente sobre el arena, pero no se volvió. Cuando me detuve cerca de la orilla del agua, habló.

"El agua es muy cálida. Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar un baño de medianoche conmigo."

Luego se volvió lentamente, y abrió los ojos, viéndome.

"Me gustaría, pero no puedo nadar con esto." Hablé bajito, y pasé la mano lentamente por un lado del vestido.

"Er, no. No puedes."

No estaba segura de qué hacer. ¿Debía ir y ponerme un bikini? Pero a medida que él tomaba una lenta respiración a la visión de mi mano moviéndose sobre mi cuerpo, una oleada cálida se impulsó a través de mí y de repente supe lo que quería hacer. Sólo esperaba que pudiera hacer que se viera bien.

La cálida brisa era suave y podía sentirla agitando la seda de la camisola, moldeándose levemente contra las curvas de mi cuerpo. Divisé el movimiento de la garanta de Edward al tragar. Duro.

"Te ves muy hermosa."Su voz era grave y profunda. La ola cálida se convirtió en una quemadura.

Sonreí y muy lentamente levanté mi mano y empujé un delicado tirante de seda en mi hombro.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron, flexionando los dedos en la superficie del agua. Me quedé quieta, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Luego, después de un momento, levanté la otra mano y, aún más lentamente, deslicé el tirante faltante, esta vez dejando mis dedos rozar mi piel. El vestido cayó ligeramente, los tirantes colgando de mis brazos, el escote reveló un poco más de mis pechos, poniendo un poco más de ellos a la vista. La lengua de Edward pasó por encima de sus labios y levantó una mano, pasándola a través de su pelo mojado.

Con cuidado, tratando de no mostrarme torpe, saqué un brazo fuera del tirante, y luego repetí el mismo movimiento con el otro brazo. El vestido cayó un poco más abajo. Ahora mis pechos apenas lo sostenían. El más mínimo movimiento y caería. Sólo el suave momento de mi espalda y lo haría caer.

Edward estaba paralizado.

Y me arqueé.

El vestido se deslizó hacía abajo, revelando mis senos y estómago, pero se detuvo en mis caderas y se quedó allí, sueltamente. No había sido parte del plan, pero lo haría funcionar para mí. Para Edward.

Vi, y le oí, tomar una respiración profunda y dejarla escapar lentamente. Su mano se aferró más fuerte en su pelo. Sonreí y puse los dedos en mi caderas, listos para empujar la seda eñ resto del camino hacia abajo.

"Espera."

Mis dedos se detuvieron mientras me preguntaba por qué quería que me detuviera. Tomó aliento y su voz fue áspera al hablar.

"Yo quiero hacer eso."

Y Edward salió del mar.

Había visto a Edward desnudo dos veces antes. Ese día perfecto en el prado, tendido sobre la manta junto a mí, y luego la mañana siguiente en su habitación, mientras yacía en su cama.

Pero nunca así.

Vino hacia mí, el agua ondulando lejos de su cuerpo con el poder de cada paso, y si antes había pensado que era hermoso, ahora sabía la verdad.

Él era magnífico.

La quemadura que había estado pulsando a través de mí se convirtió en fuego. Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho mientras él se acercaba a mí a través del arena, mi piel hormigueando al observando, viendo la forma en que los músculos de su cuerpo se movían y flexionaban mientras caminaba. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y su mandíbula apretada al momento justo de detenerse en frente de mí. Su respiración era rápida, pero sus manos fueron lentas mientras las levantaba para situarlas gentilmente en mi rostro. Por un largo rato se quedó mirando mis ojos, los suyos brillando en deseo. Y amor. Luego acercó su cabeza a la mía. Parecía tomar una eternidad que nuestros labios se tocaran. Cerré los ojos y por primera vez me di cuenta de su cercanía, la carga entre nosotros se intensificó a medida que se acercaba. Entonces sentí su frío aliento extenderse sobre mí, su olor me rodeó. Y, por último, sus labios tocaron los míos, presionando con ternura suavemente a medida que se movían lentamente, dándome su amor. Y a la vez que le devolvía el beso, separando mis labios para él, sus manos dejaron mis mejillas y bajaron suavemente por mis brazos, dejando fuego a su paso, finalmente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Por un rato estuvimos así, cogidos de la mano y besándonos a la luz de la luna. Mi pulgar se movía sobre la banda de metal en su dedo y mi corazón brincó. Luego, lentamente, se soltó y sus dedos fueron hasta mis costillas, moviéndolas suavemente sobre mi piel, trazando espirales con sus pulgares, yendo más abajo, hasta que por fin estuvieron descansando sobre la seda que apenas colgaba de mis caderas. Poco a poco, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo los dedos en su lugar, mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas. Sonreí y pasé mi mano por su pelo, mis dedos sobre sus labios. Me devolvió la sonrisa, besando mi mano. Luego, muy lentamente, Edward empujó la seda hacia abajo, sus manos guiándola suavemente sobre mis caderas y muslos, hasta finalmente soltarla y dejarla caer en un suave y brillante charco en el arena.

Suspiró y sus dedos acariciaron detrás de mis piernas. Con movimientos largos, arriba y abajo, apenas tocando mi piel. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

Mis ojos se cerraron y me sostuve de sus hombros mientras sus manos viajaban hacia arriba y sobre la curva de mi trasero. Mis dedos jugaron con suavidad en su pelo mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración.

Entonces Edward se puso de pie, pero sus manos se quedaron en otra parte. Desde la parta baja de mi espalda las llevó alrededor de mis costillas. Abrí los ojos y miré sus manos, ya que continuaron ligeramente, suavemente a mis pechos, donde la ternura de sus caricias me hizo gemir. Dejé ir mi cabeza hacia atrás y mis manos se apretaron en él a la vez que acercaba su rostro al mío y me besaba, lenta y profundamente.

Sus brazos fueron a mí alrededor entonces, presionándome en él, y mi cuerpo se encendió cuando sentí la fuerza de su deseo contra mí.

Su rostro se retiró un poco y me miró con ojos intensos y profundos. Levantó las manos y las colocó suavemente en mis mejillas, sus pulgares acariciaron suavemente mi piel, apoyando la frente contra la mía.

"Amar, honrar y valorar," suspiró. "Todos los días de mi vida."

Él me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó de vuelta a la casa.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales a través de la enorme extensión de vidrio que conformaban las ventanas del dormitorio. Abrí los ojos y vi los primas del arco iris bailando en el pecho de Edward, donde mi cabeza descansaba. Sonreí y levanté la cara para mirar la suya. Él estaba sonriendo también.

"Buenos días," dijo en voz baja y deslizó el dorso de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla.

"Mm, sí lo son." Sonrió y juego mordisqueé juguetonamente su piel debajo de mí. Él tomó un aliento y reí mientras hacía la cabeza hacía atrás. Sus dedos jugaban en mi pelo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior flotaron en mi mente. Cada suave toque. La increíble ternura con que su cuerpo se movía con el mío. El amor, declarado en susurros, gemidos y suspiros. Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

"Perfecto."

Un gruñido suave y satisfecho retumbó a través de su pecho y vibró en mi mejilla. Entonces, su mano que estaba descansando en mi espalda, se movió lentamente hasta que encontró mi panza. Miré hacia arriba y levantó una ceja.

"Ambos estamos perfectos. Puedes _poner tus preocupaciones a un lado_, Edward."

Sonrió y me miró un poco petulante. "Nunca nadamos."

"Siempre se puede nadar esta noche…o ¿ahora?"

Ambas cejas subieron en este momento. "¿Antes del desayuno?"

Asentí y me puse en una posición sentada. La sábana estaba enredada alrededor de nosotros sueltamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque entonces no será un baño a medianoche." Se sentó y me besó suavemente antes de tirarse de nuevo en las almohadas, sonriendo. Le respondí rodando los ojos y él rió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo podemos quedarnos aquí?" No estaba segura de si me refería a la cama o a la isla.

Yacía ahora con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, el pecho desnudo, mirándome con sus ojos ámbar, cabello bronce cayendo sobre su frente. Estaba bastante segura de que de trataba de la cama.

"Bueno, me gustaría que no quedáramos indefinidamente, pero, dada la evolución reciente…," estiró una mano y la puso sobre mi barriga con suavidad. "Creo que probablemente es mejor si limitamos nuestro tiempo a dos semanas."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿No podemos quedarnos más tiempo? Estoy bien…perfecto. Genial." Sonreí y lo abracé, de alguna manera pensaba que demostraría lo bien que me sentía y le haría cambiar de opinión. Dejó que sus ojos me apreciaran y sonrió con timidez.

"Oh, yo sé eso," dijo.

Pero luego se puso más serio. "No quiero estar muy lejos de la atención médica por mucho tiempo." Extendió una mano a mí y me llevó hacia abajo con él a las almohadas. "Sé que a visión de Alice muestra un resultado feliz, pero todavía no sé como progrese este embarazo. No sé lo que significará para ti." Su voz se había vuelto calma y se acomodó detrás de mí, abrazándome a él con fuerza. Acaricié sus manos entrelazadas alrededor de mi cintura.

"Tú sabes que todo estará bien, Edward." Mi voz era suave y lo sentí asentir detrás de mí.

"Ya lo sé."

Suaves besos se repartieron detrás de mi cuello y sentí el ahora familiar calor comenzar a viajar a través de mí. Apreté mi cuello al suyo.

"Casi no venimos aquí," murmuró mientras sus labios se mantenían ocupados en mi piel.

"¿En serio?"

Lo sentí asentir otra vez. "Pensaba que esto era muy arriesgado, demasiado lejos de ayuda si tú la necesitabas. En vez íbamos a pasar dos castas semanas en Canadá."

¿Qué? ¿Dijo Canadá, y _casto_? Supe que mis cejas se habían disparado en mi frente.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Carlisle." Sus labios continuaron en su misión. "Él me convenció de que fueras fuerte y de que estabas sana, y el bebé también, y así fue como lo conversamos, y que sería seguro traerte aquí por un tiempo." Ahora su lengua se había unido a sus labios, chupando la piel debajo de mi oreja. "Y su comentario el día de la ecografía…"

"¿Sí?"

"Dejarme saber que sería seguro amarte de la forma en que quiera."

Mi corazón se derritió a este punto. Debía recordar comprarle a Carlisle un regalo de agradecimiento.

"Así que en lugar de Canadá, estamos teniendo dos semanas no castas en una isla tropical." Sus besos comenzaron a ir por encima de mi hombro y su mano comenzó a vagar.

"Me alegro de que lo escucharas."

"También lo estoy." Se acomodó sobre mí para poder llegar a mis labios…justo cuando mi estómago decidió hacerse oír.

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras yo gemía. Me dio un beso más y se bajó de la cama, subiendo unos shorts cargo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Pero mi cuerpo c_omenzó _a cambiar. A mediados de la segunda semana me cansaba con facilidad y nuestras exploraciones en la isla, a sus bosques y cascadas, fueron cada vez más cortas. Pronto, nos fuimos quedando más y más en la casa. Y desarrollé un feroz deseo por los huevos – Edward tuvo que ir a tierra firme por más. También había empezado a sentir mucho calor, no sólo debido al clima tropical, sino que desde dentro. No era desagradable, sólo…caluroso.

Una mañana me desperté sintiéndome más caliente de lo habitual. Me di vuelta en busca de Edward, pero el se había ido. Entonces recordé. Había salido la noche anterior para ir a cazar al continente, con la esperanza de estar de vuelta antes de que yo despertara. Sabía lo nervioso que se ponía con eso de dejarme.

El sol estaba asomándose en el cielo – estaría de vuelta pronto. Sonreí y me comencé a levantar, pero mi cabeza empezó a girar. Entonces, una ola de náuseas me golpeó y corrí al baño.

Y ahí fue donde Edward me encontró mañas tarde. No le había oído llegar. Lo reconocí de inmediato cuando sus dedos fríos y suaves me alejaron el pelo de la cara mientras y me inclinaba sobre la taza del baño, a la vez que la otra mano la frotaba lentamente sobre mi espalda. Cuando terminé me senté sobre mis talones y Edward me llevó suavemente contra su pecho mientras estaba sentado en el suelo detrás de mí. Incliné mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿Náuseas mañaneras?" Su voz era suave.

Asentí lentamente. "Supongo que sí."

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero que te enfermes."

Intenté una sonrisa y traté de levantarme. "Todo esto es parte."

Edward me ayudo a ponerme en pie y comencé a lavarme los dientes.

"Túú essst…"

Él sonrió. "En inglés, por favor."

Escupí y me enjuagué. "Dije, que tenías sed. Necesitas comer, Edward. Y hablando de comer…"

Edward levantó una ceja. "¿Huevos?"

"Sí, por favor."

Rió y se volvió para dirigirse a la cocina. Agarré un elástico de la encimera y comencé a tirar mi pelo en una coleta alta. Mucho más fresco. Llevaba mi ropa interior y una camiseta suelta sin mangas, la cual se levantó exponiendo mi cintura mientras anudaba mi pelo. La tiré hacia abajo y me volví para seguir a Edward. Pero él no se había movido. Todavía estaba de pie en la puerta, con los ojos anchos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¿Qué?"

"Bella…mira."

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi vientre. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se acercó a mí lentamente, con cuidado, como si me fuera a exaltar y correría si se movía demasiado rápido.

Me miré mientras alzaba mi camiseta un poco y tentativamente apoyaba sus manos sobre mi vientre. Las mantuvo en ese lugar por un momento y luego las movió lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la piel. Alzó los ojos a mí y estos estaban brillando.

"Siente." Me tomó la mano y la puso sobre mi vientre, entonces la moví lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Di un grito ahogado. Había un bulto. Bueno, no exactamente un bulto, sin embargo, más bien una onda suave, pero estaba ahí.

"Ya no es una mancha," le susurré.

"No," sonrió Edward. "No lo es."

Se puso de rodillas y apretó su rostro contra mí.

"¿Hola?" dijo bajito y reí al sentirlo apretar sus labios contra mi piel.

Se convirtió en nuestra rutina por las mañanas. Me levantaba, me sentía mareada y terminaba con la cabeza en el inodoro, mientras que Edward me tomaba la mano, mi pelo, o me frotaba la espalda.

"Tu esencia está cambiando," dijo al tercer día de estar tirados en el piso del baño.

"¿Cómo?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Ahora es un poco más concentrada. Más potente."

Fruncí el ceño. Eso era malo. "¿Eso hará que te sea difícil estar cerca de mí?"

"Nada puede hacer que sea difícil estar cerca de ti, Bella."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." Rodé los ojos, girando entre sus piernas para mirarlo. Me acarició la mejilla con un dedo, luego movió la mano, empujando mi pelo detrás mi hombro. Se acercó y pasó la nariz por mi cuello, sobre el pulso golpeado detrás mi piel y a lo largo de mi mandíbula, inhalando profundamente.

"No, no es difícil," dijo en voz baja, sonriendo.

Suspiré.

"¿Aún me querrás cuando esté gorda y tenga los tobillos hinchados?"

"No puedo esperar hasta que estés gorda y tengas los tobillos hinchados." Besó mi cuello y me reí. Le creí.

Sabía que cada noche, mientras dormía, Edward pasaba parte del tiempo en su laptop tratando de encontrar una pista sobre mi inusual embarazo. En Forks, Carlisle estaba haciendo lo mismo. Él se había conectado con los Clanes Denali e Irlandés, peo sólo conocían las mismas terribles leyendas íncubos a las que ya estamos familiarizados.

Me desperté una noche para ver a Edward sentado a los pies de la cama, delante de la laptop de nuevo, y que con la luz de su pantalla emitiera un suave brillo en la cara. Se volvió hacia mí lentamente.

"Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?" Se movió en la cama hasta quedar junto a mí.

"No lo ceo. Tengo calor." Pasó la mano por mi frente y hacia abajo sobe mi mejilla. Su piel helada se sentía bien y me apoyé en su palma. Me llevó más cerca, levantando mi camiseta y presionando mi espalda desnuda contra su pecho, dándome el completo beneficio de su sistema de refrigeración incorporado.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Mi voz era somnolienta, besó mi pelo.

"No, sigo buscando." Sopó su aliento detrás de mi cuello.

Cuando comencé a dejarme llevar por el sueño, mi mente vagó a la noche en que me había atrapado en el computador, googleándolo. Y en la noche en que lo encontré buscando el caballito de madera. Una sonrisa adormilada se asomó en mis labios. Entonces, como mis pensamientos quedaron retumbando en mi estado de semi-consciencia, una nueva idea surgió, empujando para quedar al frente de mi cerebro. Abrí los ojos y miré por la ventana hacia la playa, como si estar mirando un punto fijo, me ayudaría a consolidar a idea. Lo hizo.

"Edward estás buscando casos de humanos que se aparean con vampiros, ¿verdad?"

"Mm."

"¿Y Carlisle le ha preguntado a los Denali y a los Irlandeses si _ello_ saben de algún vampiro que se haya emparejado con un humano?"

"Sí."

"¿Y si lo estamos viendo desde el lado equivocado?"

Me volví para verlo. Tenía una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Lado equivocado?" Hubo una sonrisa en su voz.

"Sí, el lado equivocado." Estaba totalmente despierta y me senté. "Tal vez deberíamos estar buscando descendencia."

Frunció el ceño, sus cejas se unieron un poco más, pero se levantó.

"Adelante."

Tomé un respiro y recogí mis pensamientos. Un vez más.

"Tal vez hay historias de niños que tiene, no sé, súper fuerza o velocidad, o le color de sus ojos es inusual. Y la gente piensa que es un capricho de la naturaleza…," se encogió mientras lo decía. "Pero en realidad, es porque son mitad vampiro, mitad humano."

Edward no se movió. Conocía esa mirada – estaba procesándolo. Esperé.

Después de un momento parpadeó dos veces.

"Bella…"

"¿Sí?"

"Tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco." Me besó duro, luego, se levantó y agarró su teléfono.

"¿Qué estás haciando?"

"Voy a llamar a Carlisle. Voy a decirle que hemos estado viendo todo mal."

···/···

Al principio parecía extraño estar de vuelta en Forks, pasando del calor sofocante de la isla al nublado otoñal de la pequeña cuidad. Pero estaba en casa, y el clima más frío ayudó con mi nueva temperatura interna. Y estaba con Edward. Estaba feliz.

Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo con mi teoría sobre la investigación, por lo que él y Edward cambiaron la dirección de sus investigaciones. Una vez más habían contactado a los clanes de Denali e Irlanda, esperando que, tal vez, este nuevo punto de vista pudiera traer algunas respuestas. Pero hasta ahora, nada.

Me senté en un taburete en la cocina de los Cullen mientras Edward montaba una máquina de chocolate caliente en la isla. Una pequeño aumento de concentración apareció entre sus cejas mientras ensamblaba una tubería de acero inoxidable en la otra. Se deslizaron juntas sin esfuerzo bajo la fácil guía de sus dedos y sonrió.

"Creo que voy a ser capaz de replicar el chocolate caliente de _Le Café_ muy de cerca, si no exactamente. Este es el mismo equipo que utilizan."

Asentí y miré los dos grandes contenedores de cacao que estaba sobre el mesón, aún en su envase de plástico con las etiquetas de importación y aduana adjuntas.

"¿Y el cacao?"

"Es de Holanda. Es lo mejor que pude encontrar."

Asentí otra vez. Estaba demasiado aturdida para decir o hacer mucho desde que la camioneta había llegado media hora antes.

"Tú sabes, Edward, hubiera sido más barato y más fácil comprar un paquete de chocolate caliente en polvo en Thrift Way." Se volvió hacia mí y levantó una ceja. "O tal vez no," murmuré.

"No me preocuparía por eso, Bella." Rosalie se unió a nosotros. "Esta _es_ la opción más barata."

La miré, perpleja.

"Rose." La voz de Edward tenía un tono de advertencia, pero ella sólo de dio una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y me susurraba al oído, sabiendo que él aún le oiría.

"Era esto o iba a comprar una franquicia de _Le Café_ y la instalaba en Forks." Ella se sentó en un taburete frente a mí. Mi cabeza se volvió hacia Edward. Su rostro estaba blanco, una más cara, dando nada a entender.

"Edward, tú…," me detuve. Iba a preguntarle si realmente había considerado comprar la franquicia de un café sólo para tenerme chocolate caliente. Decidí que no quería saber.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré de nuevo la máquina de lujo, toda brillante y plateada – al igual que su Volvo. Comencé a sonreí.

La compra de una máquina de chocolate caliente era ridícula, pero él me amaba y estaba dentro de sus medios el hacerlo. Si realmente pensaba en ello, yo haría lo mismo por él si se invirtiera la situación. Por Edward, no había nada que yo _no haría_, y supuse que incluía aceptar sus regalos – incluso si eran caros e innecesarios.

"Esto es maravilloso, Edward. Gracias."

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras atornillaba la boquilla en su lugar.

"De nada." Luego sonrió al oír mi ritmo cardiaco amentar, en la forma que siempre lo hacía cuando veía esa sonrisa.

"¿Qué piensas sobre conejos y zanahorias?" Alice bailó en la cocina y puso un catálogo en la isla mientras sacaba el taburete a mi lado.

"Conejos…¿qué?"

Rosalie tomó el catálogo, lo puso frente a ella y lo miró.

"No está mal," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Es mejor que la suite Ángel."

Rodé los ojos. Ahora entendía.

Habíamos llegado a casa desde Isla Esme hace sólo dos días y había estado detrás de nosotros desde entonces con el tema del cuarto del bebé.

Como regalo, Esme estaba restaurando una casa de piedra abandonada para nosotros, en el bosque, detrás de la casa de los Cullen y como parte de la renovación, ahora, la adición del cuarto del bebé.

Alice tenía una carpeta llena de catálogos con muebles para bebé, impresiones de sitios webs y mientras de pintura. Sólo llevaba un mes de embarazo, pensábamos que probablemente quedarían al menos seis meses por delante, no deberíamos tener prisa, pero esto no era una carrera contra el tiempo – esto era una carrera contra Alice. Si no tomábamos una decisión pronto, ella seguiría adelante sin nosotros y terminaríamos con la Suite Ángel. Me estremecí al recordar las fotografías que me había mostrado el día anterior. Una cuna blanca con terminaciones muy altas, ricamente decoradas con tallado y volantes de seda cayendo por debajo y esparciéndose con elegancia en el suelo – a la espera de que tropezara con ellas. Venía con una cómoda con cajones y cortinas a juego. Era horrible.

Alice le quitó el catálogo a Rosalie y lo puso delante de mí.

"Aquí," dijo señalándolo.

La Cuna Zanahoria y Conejo. Tenía un dosel, muy alto, llena de volantes en el borde. Las terminaciones estaban decoradas con dibujos ornamentales de conejos en un campo de zanahorias y de nuevo había un volante en la base. ¿Era mejor que la suite Ángel? No estaba segura.

"Um, no sé, Alice." Esto realmente, _de verdad_, no era mi estilo, pero ella estaba tan emocionada.

Edward miró la imagen.

"No, Alice."

"¿Cómo la puedes descarta tan rápidamente, Edward? ¡Apenas miraste!"

"Mira el dosel." Señaló la página. "La cuan recargaría completamente la habitación."

Alice torció la boca, pensando. "Puede que tengas razón." Ella pasó la página. "¿Qué piensas de esto?"

"Me gusta." Rosalie se inclinó sobre el mostrador, mirando.

La Cuna Trineo. Tenía los extremos enrollados, como un trineo de dos extremos, tenía menos tallados, pero todavía tenía volantes de seda. Fruncí el ceño y Edward estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras si esfuerzo sus dedos pasaban a través del plástico de envoltura en las latas de cacao.

"No te preocupes, encontraremos algo." Alice parecía determinada mientras avanzaba unas cuantas páginas más, señalando de nuevo.

"Alice, es _redonda_."

"¡Ya lo sé!" Sus ojos estaban brillando. "Es diferente, ¿no? Está diseñada para darle al bebé una visión completa de su entorno. ¿No?"

"No."

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió la página, su cara sse iluminó. "¡Esta es mi favorita!"

Mi boca se abrió.

"¿Es un carruaje?" Sí, lo era. La Princesa Hada era una cuna rosa pálido con forma de carruaje llena de ruedas sin movimiento.

"¡Sí! Y si es un niño…" cambió a la página siguiente, triunfante.

"¿El Coche?" (nt: sería la versión masculina del carruaje de princesa hada.)

Ella asintió con entusiasmo y luego, vio mi cara. "¿Demasiado?"

"Um, creo que sí."

Empezó a pasar las páginas rápidamente entonces. "Tal vez si vemos algo más sencillo," murmuró.

Le rodé los ojos a Edward y me guiñó un ojos a la vez que ponía un brazo a mi alrededor, llevándome cerca. Me volví hacia Alice, todavía buscando en el catálogo. Mientras las páginas pasaban algo me llamó la atención.

"Espera, vuelve." Mi mano rápidamente la detuvo.

Era simple. Blanca, tamaño y formas normales y sin volantes, ni imágenes. Había algunos modestos dibujos en los finos y delicados extremos. Miré el nombre debajo.

"La Cuna Canción de Cuna," leí en voz baja (nt: The Lullaby Crib.)

Edward se fue de mi lado para estar de pie detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo y él me sonrió.

"Es perfecta," dijo bajito y sentí sus labios contra mi pelo.

Sonreí y me volví a Alice, a la vez que sus brazos me apretaban suavemente.

"Queremos esta."

Pensé que Alice podría protestar que no era fantasía o suficientemente diferente, pero tomó la pluma que estaba enganchada en la cubierta delantera y dibujó un circulo alrededor de la imagen.

"Voy a ordenarla ahora," se ocupó de todo. "¿O te gustaría ver coches primero? Y…" (nt: con coche me refiero a carritos para bebés, no se como se llaman en otro país.)

"En realidad, Alice…" las manos de Edward se frotaron sobre mi vientre mientras hablaba. "Hay una excelente tienda en Seattle. Estaba pensado que Bella y yo podríamos ir la próxima semana para echar un vistazo. Sólo nosotros dos." Me miró con ojos brillantes.

Mi boca se extendió en una sonrisa y me volví a mirar a Alice que estaba, obviamente, a punto de decir algo. Pero luego cerró la boca a la vez que saltaba del taburete y se dirigía a la computadora.

"Edward, ¿cómo sabes que hay una excelente tienda en Seattle?" Sus manos se detuvieron y me volví en sus brazos para mirarlo. "Estas investigando más que sólo sobre mitos de vampiros, ¿verdad?" Sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. Levantó la mano y metió un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja la vez que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos dorados fusionados con los míos.

"¿Qué puedo decir, Bella?" Suspiró mientras me daba su sonrisa torcida y bajaba la cara para suspirar en mi oído. "Estoy emocionado."

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en risas, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé. Fuerte.

"Yo también," respondí bajito y me apretó un poco más.

Me aparté, comencé a bostezar y traté de reprimirlo.

"¿Cansada?" Sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis costillas y accediendo hasta mis hombros.

"Mm, sí." No tenía sentido negarlo.

"¿Por qué no vas arriba y te llevo un chocolate caliente?" No creo que me tome demasiado tiempo hace funcionar la máquina.

"Mm, no, creo que voy sentarme en la sala de estar y leeré." Le sonreí.

"Entonces te lo llevaré," susurró y ,e besó.

Me bajé del taburete.

"Hey, ¡Bella! ¿Puedo tocar?" Emmett entró por la puerta y estiró sus manos, levantando las cejas como pregunta.

"Claro," le sonreí.

Me quedé quieta mientras él muy suavemente ponía sus manos sobre mi vientre, sintiendo el pequeño bulto en él.

A mi lado, era consiente de que los ojos de Edward se estrecharon al enfocar las manos de Emmett.

"Wow." Emmett retiró sus mansos, sonriendo. "Hey mira lo que conseguí hoy."

Abrió su camisa y me eché a reír mientras Edward sonreía y rodaba los ojos. Rosalie se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y sonreír.

"El Tío Más Grande del Mundo, ¿eh?"

"¡Por supuesto! Y tengo una para Jasper, también. ¿Dónde está?"

"Se llevó el Porsche para conseguir neumáticos nuevos." Rosalie sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que Emmett se dirigía a la sala de estar. "Nunca he conocido a alguien que deje los neumáticos como Alice lo hace. A excepción de ti, Edward."

Le lanzó una mirada y él respondió con una ceja levantada.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Rose. Pregúntale a Bella, ella te dirá cómo me mantengo en el límite de velocidad estos días."

"¡Guh!" Casi me atraganté mientras Emmett volvía, sosteniendo una camiseta gris idéntica con una impresión en negro. Bueno, casi idéntica.

"El _Segundo_ Tío Más Grande del Mundo. Mm." Reí mientras los abrazaba. "Están geniales, Emmett."

Unos minutos más tarde subió sobre el respaldo del sofá y se deslizó a mi lado, sosteniendo una taza humeante en la mano.

"Aquí, prueba esto." Me tendió la taza.

La tomé y soplé suavemente la superficie antes de tomar un sorbo. Él me miraba expectante.

"¿Está bueno?"

Apreté los labios, fingiendo considerarlo. "Mm, no. No lo está."

"¿No?" Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa, luego se vinieron abajo, frunciendo el ceño. "Debo tener mal la relación leche agua," murmuró. "O tal vez no fue suficiente azúcar." Extendió la mano para tomar la taza. "Voy a internarlo de nuevo."

Reí, la dejé fuera de su alcancé y la mirada sorprendida volvió.

"¿Bella?"

"No esta bueno, Edward…está _mucho mejor._"

Entrecerró los ojos, tomó con cuidado la taza de mi mano y la puso sobre la mesa de café. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"¿Edward?"

Se inclinó y me agarró, tumbándome muy suavemente sobre el sofá, sonriendo haciendo un pellizco juguetón en mi garganta, sin tocarla. Abrí la boca, sorprendida, luego comencñe a reír.

"Está bien, vale, ya sé, me lo has dicho antes…eres un monstruo muy aterrador. No debo molestarte."

Me sentó, sin dejar de sonreír. "Muy bien. Me alegro de que lo dejáramos en claro," y me llevó con suavidad a su regazo con una mano mientras que empujaba hacia atrás mi pelo con la otra.

"¿Puedo terminar mi chocolate ahora?"

Edward sonrió a la vez que se estiraba para tomar mi taza y me la entregó. Cambié de posición, así que estaba sentada a su lado y tomó mis piernas hasta que los pies estuvieran descansando sobre su regazo. Me quitó los zapatos y sus manos frías comenzaron a masajear mis pies, haciendo círculos suaves sobre la piel y presionando suavemente los músculos.

"Trato hecho. La Cuna Canción de Cuna estará aquí dentro de diez días." Alice estaba sonriéndonos desde la pantalla del ordenador.

"¿Diez días? ¿Dónde la vamos a poner?" Tuve visiones de la habitación de Edward repleta de muebles para bebés.

"Está bien, Bella. Viene desmontada en una caja. Cuando la habitación para el bebé esté terminada, Edward puede armarla como lo hizo con la máquina de chocolate."

Edward sonrió. "Estoy convirtiéndome en un tipo de personal de mantenimiento para la casa, ¿no?"

"Te compraré un cinturón con herramientas." Le sonreí y él rió.

"Bella, mientras estoy en la computadora, hay algunos encantadores temas infantiles que realmente debes ver." Me di cuenta por el tono de Alice que ella no estaba cerca de terminar con nosotros todavía. "Hay un tema submarino, animales de selva…niños como animales."

"Alice…," la voz de Edward fue amable pero firme.

"Pero…"

"Alice," giró para mirarla. "Tuviste la boda," se volvió hacia a mí. "Esto es nuestro."

Una ola cálida me traspasó por las palabras de Edward y le guiñé un ojo por sobre la taza mientras se me ocurría una idea.

"Alice, creo que voy a necesitar ropa nueva pronto," froté una mano sobre mi barriga. "¿Crees que puedes…?" No alcancé a terminar la frase cuando se decepción dio paso a un chillido de placer y se enfocaba en el teclado.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí. "_Definitivamente_, la persona más inteligente que conozco," susurró mientras sus labios tocaban suavemente los míos. Súbitamente, se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia la puerta principal.

"Jasper tiene algo para nosotros."

"Me detuve en la oficina de correos," Jasper anunció casualmente cuando entró. Los Cullen se reunieron alrededor y Alice tomó su catálogo de Vouge y desapareció escaleras arriba con Jasper, mientras Emmett y su revista GameZone regresaban a la cocina junto a Rosalie. Edward volvió al sofá con un grueso sobre color crema, y se sentó a mi lado.

"Es del clan de Irlanda," dijo en voz baja. No se movió para abrirlo, sino que apenas lo miró en sus manos. Mi corazón empezó a correr a la vez que me daba cuenta de lo que esto probablemente era. Noticias. Información. Información que podría decirnos algo sobre nuestro bebé – sobre este embarazo. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba moviendo los dientes adelante y atrás sobre su labio, mordiéndolo.

Edward había estado buscando información, necesitaba saber si la realidad de nuestra situación se correspondería con la felicidad de la visión de Alice. La visión de él sonriente, cargando un bebé. La visión que él pedía que le mostrara una y otra vez, todos los días.

Me di cuenta entonces de que habíamos estado viviendo en una pequeña y feliz bebé – burbuja, todo basando en esa visión. Habíamos centrado toda nuestra emoción, nuestra felicidad y planes en eso. Era importante, pero era sólo una parte muy pequeña de la imagen. No nos decía que futuro podría tener nuestro bebé, ni el mío. Todas las pequeñas inquietudes y preocupaciones que habían estado bailando alrededor del borde de nuestra felicidad de repente pasaron al frente y al centro. Sólo esperaba que nuestra bebé – burbuja no estuviera a punto de estallar.

Puse mi mano en el brazo de Edward y lo apreté. Él m miró, y sus ojos estaban asustados mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa temblorosa y asentía.

Con un solo agraciado tirón de su dedo abrió el sobre y sacó dos hojas cremas. Sostuvo la carta por lo que ambos podríamos ver, pero las muchas filas de apretada escritura curvada eran difíciles de leer y yo no podía entender muchas palabras.

_Rusia, transformación, mal, sano, murió, humano, ayuda._

"De Siobahn," murmuró Edward antes de apretar los labios en una línea dura. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras examinaba las páginas rápidamente. Ahora mi corazón corría a la vez que trataba con más palabras sin éxito. Un segundo después, las hojas cayeron de los dedos de Edward y flotaron hacia el suelo. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, quieto, sus ojos, mirando los documentos a sus pies. Mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho, mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante y pasaba las dos manos por su cabello.

"¿Edward?"

De repente, me atrajo hacia él y estrelló sus labios contra los míos. La intensidad me sorprendió y me quedé sin aliento. Él se alejó y suspiró, acariciando mi rostro mientras miraba mis ojos. Los suyos brillaban, jubilosos. "Bella, amor…son buenas noticias…maravillosas noticias." Me abrazó de nuevo antes de bajarse del sofá para poder sentarse en el suelo y descansar su cabeza en mi regazo, suspirando mientras su rostro acariciaba mi vientre. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, tanto por su beso y sus palabras.

"Qu…es…," tartamudeé, sin saber que preguntar primero. "¡Dime!"

Pero en vez levantó la cabeza, con ojos brillantes, y me besó de nuevo.

Y todas las respuestas que necesitaba estaban allí. En ese beso.

Alivio y alegría fluyeron de él a mí. La tensión que había estado subyacente a su felicidad se había ido.

Se separó un momento después y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

"Entonces, ¿me vas a dar los detalles?" Yo estaba sin aliento.

Él asintió. "Lo haré."

Se puso de pie y me levantó en su brazos mientras soplaba suavemente contra mi oído.

"Arriba."

_._

_._

_._

_Muy bien, terminado, después de mucho tiempo. Este cap estuvo listo el sábado pasado, pero al subirlo el formato cambió así que tuve que escribirlo tooooodooo de nuevo. Y como ven es un cap extenso… Siento haber demorado tanto…_

_Bien, que les pareció? Mi parte favorita fue cuando me hice una imagen mental de Edward desnudo saliendo del agua, así todo brillantes…ahhhh… Espero sus comentario!_

_Recomendación:__ This is My Wish, de ericastwilight. __Bella tiene un hijo, Riley, que padece de una enfermedad terminal. Años atrás conocieron al famoso actor Edward Cullen, de lo cual nació una linda amistar, y otras cosas. Hoy, al pequeño le quedan pocos meses de vidas, y Bella se ve obligada a busca a un maltraído Edward, con tal de cumplir el deseo de su hijo. Tener un padre. Ya van 10 capítulos, son algo cortos, pero muy lindos. En inglés. Lo más lindo es la relación entre Riley y Edward. Gracias Fa, por decirme de este fic. Besos para ti._

_Llegamos a los 180 rws, superamos los 200? Háganme feliz! _

_Okis, cariños lectoras, bye._

_PD: No se fijen en los errores, no revisé el texto, con tal de subírselos pronto._


	15. Chapter 15: Sorpresas y Burbujas

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

Habíamos estado celebrando. Sólo nosotros. Música suave llenaba la habitación y yo estaba en los brazos de Edward mientras la suave y armoniosa melodía nos rodeaba. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, sonriendo, escuchando el profundo y contenido ronroneo a la vez que sus manos se movían sobre mi espalda desnuda, acariciando, amando.

El ronroneo se convirtió en palabras.

"Nunca dudaste ¿verdad?"

Suspiré. "En realidad no. Quiero decir, tuve algunas preocupaciones, pero siempre lo sentí…correcto. ¿Y tú? Dudar, si me entiendes."

Titubeó. "No dudar. Era más de lo que me gusta s_aber._"

Bufé. "La mítica criatura necesita pruebas."

La sonrisa estaba en su voz. "La ironía no se me escapa, Bella." Sus manos me presionaron más cerca de él y me besó suavemente. "Vamos a decirles a los demás. Se han estado preguntando sobre la carta desde su llegada y puedo oírlos que no quieren escucharnos."

Carlisle y Esme se habían unido al resto de los Cullen en la sala de estar. Trataban de parecer casuales mientras bajábamos las escaleras – el brazo de Edward sujetando firmemente mi cintura. Mostró la carta.

"De Siobahn," sonrió a sus rostros expectantes. "Buenas noticias."

Y con esas dos palabras, la emoción estalló y todo fue risas, abrazos y preguntas a la vez que Carlisle hacía gestos para que nos reuniéramos alrededor de la mesa.

"¿La leerás, Edward?" preguntó, sonriendo, y todos guardaron silencio.

_Querido Edward,_

_En primer lugar, nos gustaría felicitarte a ti a tu novia por su reciente matrimonio y por el inminente nacimiento de su hijo – ambos felices e inesperados acontecimientos._

Un murmullo de asentimientos recorrió la mesa. Edward me sonrió y le respondí. Definitivamente de acuerdo en eso.

_Aunque no pudimos ayudar con la petición original de Carlisle sobre información acerca de uniones humano/vampiro, tenemos algo que ofrecer respecto a su búsqueda sobre humanos con inusuales características o habilidades._

Podía sentir la tensión rodeándonos. Todo el mundo parecía estar inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

_En 1928 mientras viajábamos con Liam y Maggie, nos encontramos con un pequeño clan en Rusia. Nos dimos casi inmediatamente cuenta de que uno de ellos era diferente. Su latido, fue lo primero que nos alertó a medida que nos acercábamos, aunque su ritmo fuera más lento que el de un humano. Al principio, pensamos que habíamos llegado durante una comida, pero el olor de su sangre no nos apetecía del todo, a cualquiera. Luego descubrimos que, en realidad era un miembro del grupo._

Las cejas de Emmett se alzaron. "Whoa, no sería embarazoso, los invitados a comer el…"

Pero Edward vio como seguían sus pensamientos.

"Um, Emmett…," fue solo una pequeña entonación en su voz y Emmett se detuvo inmediatamente y se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo decía…s_ería_ vergonzoso."

"Oh, deja a Edward terminar." Rosalie codeó a su esposo en las costillas

Ahora las cejas de Edward se alzaron.

"Creo que esta es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso, Rose," sonrió y ella le dio una mueca a cambio.

"¡Aargh!" Alice comenzó a golpear sus delicados pies en el suelo. "¿Vas a decirnos el resto o no?"

"Perdón." Edward volvió a mirar la hoja.

_Era un hombre joven e inteligente, pero sus sentidos, siendo más agudos que los de un humano, no eran como los de un vampiro. Era rápido, pero no a velocidad vampírica. Su fuerza era notable y mucho mayor que la de un humano. Sus ojos eran azules y era rubio, pero la sangre fluyendo en sus venas le daba color a su piel dura y lisa, como la de nuestra especie._

_No hablamos mucho con él, era tímido, pero obviamente se sentía cómodo con el grupo. Esa vez nos preguntamos si tal vez, de alguna manera, su transformación había ido mal, pero no hicimos preguntas, habría parecido grosero. _

"¿Qué pudo pasar?" Jasper preguntó y todos se volvieron hacia Carlisle. Le había preguntado lo mismo a Edward cuando lo habíamos leído arriba. Él no estaba seguro.

La frente de Carlisle se arrugó por concentración.

"No he oído hablar de que esto ocurra, pero supongo que todo es posible. Me imagino que para Siobahn, aquella vez, le habría parecido la única solución, sin embrago poco probable."

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y Edward continuó.

_Cuando escuchamos de ti y de Carlisle nuevamente, pensamos de inmediato en este joven. Hemos honrado tu solicitud de ser discretos y evitar enviar sus noticias a oídos de Italia, contactando al clan en tu nombre. Ten por seguro que no te identificamos, ni a tu familia ni ubicación, y el grupo solicitó lo mismo a cambio. Por lo tanto, no puedo revelarte el nombre del joven, o cualquiera de los miembros del clan, ni su ubicación exacta. Al ofrecer esta garantía el líder del clan nos ha provisto de información que creemos responderá tus preguntas y ciertamente pondrán en orden tu mente. _

"¿Irá al punto?" La uñas de Rosalie golpeaban con impaciencia la madera pulida.

Edward sonrió. "Casi, Rose."

_El joven vive casi totalmente en el mundo humano ahora, volviendo con el grupo de vez en cuando, pero el líder confirmó que su madre era humana y su padre un vampiro._

Un suave suspiro recorrió la mesa. Vi a Esme tomar la mano de Carlisle.

_Y estoy seguro de que estarás ansioso por saber que ella le dio a luz de forma natural y segura después de un embarazo de similar tipo y duración que el de un humano, aunque tal vez algo más corto. El bebé parecía humano en todos los aspectos, aunque su piel era un poco más fuerte y su ritmo cardiaco más lento. Fue bien alimentado y desde el pecho de su madre. La madre no sufrió efectos negativos a causa del embarazo, continuó viviendo una saludable vida humana y te digo que ella era muy anciana cuando murió._

Hubo un colectivo suspiro de alivio. Esme llevó sus manos al pecho, sonriendo. Alice sólo dio palmadas. Rosalie sonrió y fue cálida y genuina. Jasper y Emmett se dieron los cinco y la sonrisa de Carlisle se extendió por su rostro cuando se inclinó para dejar su mano sobre el hombro de Edward.

Edward volvió la vista hacia la hoja mientras la emoción y el alivio se hinchaba a nuestro alrededor.

"Ella lo dio a luz de forma natural y segura" Leyó de nuevo, bajito, para sí mismo esta vez. Él estaba sonriendo y su mano alcanzó la mía, sus ojos aun en las palabras.

"¿Hay más?" Esme preguntó y Edward asintió.

_El líder del grupo nos dijo que le niño creció y se desarrolló a una velocidad humana normal hasta que alcanzó la madurez a los dieciocho años. Las características de vampiro estuvieron presentes en forma leve desde su nacimiento, desarrollándose y fortaleciéndose mientras crecía. Aunque es poco probable de que sea inmortal, el proceso de envejecimiento es lento para él. Nació alrededor de 1863, alcanzando la madurez dieciocho años más tarde, pero parecía de más de veinte cuando lo conocí en 1928. Creo que no se ve mucho mayor ahora._

"Una expectativa de vida de dos mil años," Jasper susurró. Edward había hecho los cálculos por mí escaleras arriba – mi aritmética mental no podían competir con un cerebro vampiro.

_Curiosamente, es venenoso, aunque el olor de la sangre, humana o animal, le es poco atractiva y come alimentos humanos. Pero la ponzoña es débil y la exposición al torrente sanguíneo causa dolor y parálisis temporal en humanos y animales, pero no es letal._

_El clan conoce a otro como él. Es una chica, en algún lugar de Hungría. No conozco de sus circunstancias, pero te puedo decir que ella tiene la misma mezcla de características humanas y vampíricas._

_El líder no quiere revelar ningún detalle sobre los padres el chico o de cómo fue su nacimiento, pero me imagino que esa información no es necesaria para tu investigación. _

_Edward, esperamos haber sido útiles para ti y tu esposa y les deseamos mucha felicidad. Por favor, pasa nuestros saludos a Carlisle y esperamos algún día conocer a la nuevas incorporaciones de la familia._

_Siobahn._

"Maravillosas noticias," Carlisle estaba sonriendo de forma tan radiante como Edward. Esme se puso de pie y vino a abrazarme, luego a Edward. Mi cara estaba empezando a doler por tanto sonreír pero no me importaba. Nuestro bebé no iba a tener los ojos rojos, o cuernos ni cualquiera de las otras horribles características representadas en los mitos y leyendas. No saldría desde mi cuerpo con afiladas garras y mi embarazo no me iba a matar.

"Sin duda, responde a muchas preguntas." Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y pasó la carta a Carlisle.

"Entonces, ¿el bebé nacerá en un hospital?" Alice preguntó repentinamente.

"Oh, er, no creo…yo…no sé. Um, ¿Carlisle…?" Miré hacia él.

"Eso es algo que podemos hablar en privado, más tarde si lo prefieres, ¿Bella?" Miré a Edward, quien estaba observándome. Esta fue mi llamada.

Negué. "No, estoy feliz de hablarlo aquí." Miré a Edward y él sonrió. Después de todo, la llegada del bebé nos afectaría a todos.

"Está bien. Bueno, _he_ estado pensando en eso," dijo en voz baja, sonriéndome. "Ahora sabemos, gracias a esta carta y la visión de Alice, que estarás salvo, Bella, pero con tu consentimiento, creo que sería mejor si el bebé nazca aquí. Si tiene un ritmo cardiaco o color de piel poco común al momento de nacer podría plantear algunas preguntas incómodas en el hospital. Incluso si yo soy el obstetra, habría personal de enfermería involucrados." Parecía disculparse. "Pero la decisión es enteramente tuta, Bella. Después de todo es tu cuerpo. Pero puedo prometerte excelente atención, aquí en casa, si eso es lo que decides." Sonrió de nuevo.

Asentí. "Ya he tenido suficiente de hospitales, de todos modos. Creo que el bebé debe nacer aquí. En casa." Mi corazón se hinchó al decir esas palabras – _ en casa_. Edward llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó con suavidad.

Realmente no habíamos discutidos las opciones de parto, no había tenido mucho sentido hasta que supiéramos más sobre que esperar. Pero por como sonaba, parecía que un parto natural estaba entre las cartas. Después de todo, no hicieron una cesárea en 1863. Y si _necesitaba_ una de esas, estaba segura que Carlisle sería…

Luego mis pensamientos se dispararon.

El saco amniótico…todo apuntaba a que era duro, como roca, como la piel de vampiro. Las ondas del ultrasonido apenas podían penetrarla, y la aguja se había doblado cuando Carlisle trató de tomar una muestra de líquido amniótico. Mi abdomen se contrajo sólo ante aquel recuerdo.

"Pero, Carlisle", mi voz sonaba clara, pero distante en mis oídos a la vez que los pensamientos giraban en mi cabeza. Todos me miraban. "¿Qué pasa si necesito una cesárea? El saco amniótico es duro."

La cabeza de Edward giró hacia Carlisle, quien tenía el rostro serio ahora.

"Bueno, ahora mismo no hay ninguna razón para pensar que una cesárea sería necesaria. Pero tenemos mucho tiempo para resolver que hacer en caso de que se tratase del caso."

Asentí, considerando sus palabras con cuidado.

"¿Esa sería una manera de sacar al bebé?"

"Vamos a empezar a buscar, Bella. No habrá solo un camino." Edward apretó mi mano. Tomé un respiro y recordé lo que me dijo una vez.

"Pero lo único que corta la piel de vampiro son los dientes de vampiro, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, es lo mejor para realizar un corte, pero hay un par de otras posibilidades." El rostro de Edward estaba perplejo. Así que todos los demás, obviamente, se preguntaba a donde iba con esto. Sabía dónde iba – y no me gustaba. Traté de detenerme para no decirlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, las palabras salieron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

"No tendrían que morder el saco, ¿verdad? ¿Con sus dientes?"

Silencio.

Completo, total y absoluto.

Siete rostros de vampiros mirándome. Blancos rostros.

Bajé la mirada mientras el rubor comenzaba a aparecer en mi cara, deseando poder desaparecer. Era tan fuerte que sentía mi piel pinchar. Luego oí a Edward reírse a mi lado. Levanté la mirada y él estaba tratando, fuertemente, de ocultar la sonrisa que tocía sus labios. Entonces, Emmett se echó a reír. Y Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Esme. Pero no era una risa despectiva, era natural. Finalmente, mi vergüenza se desvaneció y me uní a ellos.

"Bella, amor…," Edward arrugó su nariz mientras me llevaba a un apretado abrazo y besaba mi cabello. "¡Eso es…horrible!"

Estaba sentada sobre las grandes almohadas de plumas, con las piernas estiradas delante de mí. Edward recostó su cabeza sobre mi regazo, con sus manos sosteniendo la carta frente a su cara. Después de un momento la dejó y me miró, sonriendo.

"Su madre vivió. Ella lo dio a luz y vivió." Había leído esa línea una y otra vez. Para Edward, sólo ahora mi seguridad se había equiparado con la sonrisa que llevaba en la visión.

Suspiró feliz. Pasé mi mano a través de su cabello, suavemente haciendo círculos sobre su cuero cabelludo y cerró los ojos.

"Y él vive con facilidad con vampiros _y_ humanos." Mis dedos trazaron con suavidad sus labios y los besó. Afuera el cielo estaba oscuro y bostecé. Después de que el alivio y la emoción que la carta de Siobahn me habían traído, me sentía agotada.

"¿Cansada, amor?"

"Mm, sí."

Se sentó, poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y empujándome hacia abajo. Cogí su mano y la dejé sobre mi vientre. Se tendió a mi lado y me acurruqué en él a la vez que otros bostezos iban y venían.

"¿Quieres dormir? Voy a apagar la lámpara."

"No, no todavía." Sonreí. No podría verle si estaba a oscuras. Cogí su mano y la posé sobre mi vientre. Acurrucó su rostro en mi cuello mientras su mano se movía bajo la camiseta para hacer círculos sobre la piel.

"¿Le escribirás a Siobahn agradeciéndole?"

"Sí, definitivamente. Lo haré esta noche mientras duermes."

"Dale las gracias de mi parte, también."

"Lo haré."

Volví a bostezar. "Me pregunto cómo fue la historia de sus padres."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Nunca lo sabremos a ciencia cierta, pero tal vez su situación fue como la nuestra." Sus ojos fueron muy suaves al tiempo que sonreí. "Se amaban."

Y por alguna razón, la mirada es sus ojos me hizo sonrojar profundamente, algo que no se le escapó. Bajamos la mirada, repentinamente tímidos. No podía explicar por qué.

"Su comentario sobre Italia, se refiera a los Volturi, ¿no es cierto?"

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, podía ver los músculos apretarse bajo su piel. Y los ojos que hasta hace un momento eran tan suaves y tiernos, ahora eran duros.

"No quiero mentirte, Bella. Estoy seguro que te das cuenta de que bebé podría ser de gran interés para Aro y sus compinches."

Me estremecí un poco ante la idea y él me atrajo hacia sí, con fuerza.

"¿Qué crees que ellos harían?"

"No sé." Su voz fue oscura. "Pero es un punto silencioso… ellos nunca le encontraran" Había una finalidad en su tono.

"Pareces seguro de eso."

"Lo estoy." Se movió para sentarse. Me alcé en mis codos, mirándolo. Me observó por un momento, con ojos intensos, profundos, luego acunó mi mejilla en su mano. Su pulgar se deslizó suavemente por mi mejilla.

"Te lo prometo ahora, Bella. Los Volturi nunca serán una amenaza para ti, o nuestro bebé. _Nunca_."

La emoción en su voz y ojos era feroz. Y creí en él. Sabía, absolutamente y sin lugar a dudar, que él nunca permitiría que algo nos sucediera. Y me sentí enamorar de él nuevamente.

Se tendió después, descansando su cabeza contra mi vientre mientras sus brazos me envolvían. Dejó algunos suaves besos sobre la piel a la vez que jugaba su con cabello nuevamente. Me encantaba su pelo.

"Bella, sabes que sugerí que fuéramos a Seattle la próxima semana para ver muebles de bebé."

"Mm, ¿sí?"

"Iremos mañana."

_Bambino Boutique_ tenía todo lo que un bebé podía necesitar. Todo. Y un montón de cosas que un bebé no necesitaba.

Estábamos de pie justo en la puerta de vidrio de la entrada y habíamos estado así por unos pocos minutos. Ninguno parecía saber qué camino tomar. Hacia el departamento de muebles y accesorios, o juguetes y libros, o tal vez a la sección de ropa y decoración.

"Um, ¿qué necesitamos?" Negué sin saber por dónde empezar.

"Bueno, ordenamos una cuna. Supongo que podríamos empezar con un colchón y mantas para eso." Edward obviamente estaba pensando con mayor claridad que yo.

"Muy bien, buena idea."

"Tal vez podemos echar un vistazo alrededor y tomamos algunas ideas. No tenemos que comprar todo hoy." Me tomo la mano. "Um, realmente, tal vez podríamos comenzar aquí…con los cochecitos." Rodé los ojos. Por supuesto, cualquier cosa con ruedas.

"Edward, esta tienda es _muy_ cara." Volví la etiqueta con el precio mostrándole y de inmediato me pregunté por qué me había molestado en hacer el comentario.

"¿Lo es?" Sonrió y se encogió de hombros mirando los números mientras continuaba moviendo arriba y abajo el Promenade Pram, aparentemente testeando la absorción a un choque y comparándolo con su vecino el Day Tripper. Él estaba confirmando lo que pensé la noche en que ordenó el caballito de madera – él era una causa perdida. Y no creía que mi sonrisa pudiera ser más amplia. Amaba verlo tan feliz. Y parecía encantado con que no fuera a protestar. Soltó el coche y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

"Seré bueno, amor, lo prometo."

Una vez que dejé de sentirme abrumada, comencé a divertirme y nuestra pila de compras en el mostrador creció. El cochecito, una silla de bebé para el auto, colchón y ropa de cuna. Había también algunas prendas de maternidad para mí desde la sección de madres. Los jeans más caros que alguna vez había comprado sin tener un cierre, pero la banda elástica cubría cómodamente mi pequeño bulto.

"¿Estas segura de que no necesitamos una bañera con surcos de diseño ergonométrico para apoyar pequeñas caderas?" Edward estaba leyendo la tarjeta de información de una bañera para bebés de cien mil dólares.

"No, no la necesitamos."

Frunció el ceño, como si no estuviera seguro pero después de un minuto asintió y tomé la básica bañera pastica azul y se la entregué. Esta costaba veintinueve con noventa y cinco.

"De acuerdo con Renne, era bañada en el lavabo del baño en las primeras semanas de mi vida y mis caderas están bien."

Se inclinó y susurró en mi oído. "Sí, lo están." Comencé a reír al tiempo que pasaba su nariz por mi mandíbula.

Y las carcajadas continuaron unos instantes más tarde cuando Edward vio el Out and About Baby (nt: Out and About Baby, una especie de mochila que permite cargar al bebé pegado al cuerpo, los conocen, ¿cierto?)

Se quedó allí, con los brazos extendidos, mientras pasaba las correas alrededor de su cintura y ajustaba la bolsa sobre su pecho y estómago. Ambos sabíamos que podría habérselas atado él mismo mucho más rápido, pero no se trataba de eso.

"¿Cómo se siente? ¿Algo incómodo?" Enseguida me di cuenta de la inutilidad de la pregunta. Los vampiros no se sienten incómodos. Me reí de mi misma a la vez que daba un paso atrás para admirar mi obra – y mi corazón saltó. Edward, radiante, con la mochila porta bebé.

"Se siente bien," estaba sonriendo al abrir la bolsa. "Así el bebé descansará justo aquí, y yo tendré las manos libres."

"Sí, ¿quieres una?" Sabía que la quería, y por la visión de su cara la Mochila Out and About Baby iba a ser sede permanente del bebé.

"Absolutamente," dijo, pasando las manos sobre la tela azul oscuro.

"Edward, ¿estás tratando de imaginarlo, cierto?" No pude detener la sonrisa en mi cara.

Me dio una sonrisa tímida. "Tal vez."

Me acerqué a él y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo fuerte. Frotó mi espalda con una mano y cogió la caja de otra, leyéndola. Casi inmediatamente, sentí la tensión.

"¿Qué es?"

"_Diseñado para utilizar su calor corporal con tal de mantener al bebé caliente mientras él/ella se apoya cómodamente contra su pecho._" Podía escuchar la decepción en su voz.

Negué. Estaba decidida a no permitir que sus emociones desaparecieran. "No, Edward. Vamos a añadir una manta más. O juntarla con una de esas camisas de lana de cordero. O agregar una botella de agua caliente. Hay muchas maneras de solucionarlo, ya verás."

Miré hacia arriba. Sus ojos dorados brillaban de nuevo, esa sonrisa torcida en sus labios – la emoción estaba de vuelta. "Sí, tienes razón. Hay un motón de soluciones."

Dejé sus brazos para tomar otro vistazo de él.

"De verdad te viene, tú sabes," dije y rió.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? Necesitas una mano para ajustar las correas." Salté, sorprendida. Una asistente de ventas con largas uñas pintadas de rosa y cabello rubio liso se había acercado y no me había percatado. Pero creo que pudo haber sido parte del plan – sus ojos se paseaban sobre Edward apreciativamente a la vez que ella me ignoraba. Inmediatamente, Edward cerró la distancia entre nosotros y me llevó a sus brazos. Creí imaginar sus pensamientos.

"No, gracias." La voz de Edward era fría y llevó mi mano a sus labios, sus ojos fijos en los míos. "Mi esposa y yo lo estamos llevando muy bien." Y besó mi anillo de matrimonio, enfáticamente. La asistente, cuyo nombre según la etiqueta decía _Mandy_, dio una sonrisa forzada.

"Bueno, déjame saber si necesita ayuda. Cualquier cosa." Me dio una rápida e incrédula mirada y se alejó. Debió haber captado el mensaje, sin embargo, se volvió a mirar a Edward dos veces.

"Increíble," murmuré bajo mi aliento. Había sido así toda la mañana. Asistentes a la vuelta de cada esquina ofreciendo su ayuda. Otros compradores preguntando si Edward gustaría darles un consejo. Lo entendía a pesar de todo. Tan guapo como Edward normalmente era, ahora la alegría y el amor que irradiaba le hacía llamar la atención más que nunca. Su lado vampiro estaba bien y completamente apagado y las mujeres estaban rondando.

Se inclinó y me besó, dejándome sentir lo amaba que era.

"Mm." Recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho.

"Vamos," dijo pasando las manos por mi espalda. "Agreguemos la mochila a la pila y luego veamos los libros. El bebé tendrá los clásicos, El oso Pooh y El conejo Pedro." Me dio su sonrisa torcida y otro beso. Asentí, sonriendo de vuelta – siempre sabia como hacerme sentir mejor.

Y Edward mantuvo su promesa de comportarse. Casi.

Sólo la rompió al final de la salida, cuando decidió que _necesitábamos_ un segundo cochecito.

El Overlander. Tenía tres ruedas con neumáticos como en el jeep de Emmett y suspensión diseñada para terreno peligroso.

"¿Qué hay del Day Tripper?" Ya estaba estacionado en el mostrador, esperando por nosotros. Me gustaba el Day Tripper. Tenía cuatro ruedas de tamaño normal y se veía como un cochecito normal. El Overlander parecía poder ir por diferentes terrenos.

"Bueno…," parecía torpe y no me miraba. "Tal vez podríamos comprar este y aun así quedarnos con el Day Tripper para ti."

"¿Uno para cada uno?"

Entonces me miró con una sonrisa esperanzada. "No veo por qué no." Y me di cuenta, él realmente no lo veía. Para nada.

Así creció la pila.

"¿Podríamos mirar en el departamento de decoración antes de irnos? ¿Sólo para ver?"

"Claro que sí. Vamos."

Caminamos a través de un arco rodeado por pequeños patos y conejos. Más allá había un enorme espacio en donde una docena de pequeñas muestras de habitaciones de bebé estaban. Otro arco en el otro extremo llevaba a otra habitación donde había muestras de papel mural, guardapolvos, lámparas, alfombras y cortinas.

"Wow. Esto es…increíble." Realmente lo era.

Miramos la primera habitación de bebé. Tenía paredes verde pálido con un tema de ositos de peluches en las cortinas, bordes y la alfombra del piso. La cuna y los muebles a juego eran blancos.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó.

Asentí. "Tal vez. ¿Te gustan los osos?"

"Leones de montaña, ¿recuerdas?" Levanté la mirada, sorprendida y lo vi sonriéndome.

"¡Edward!"

Rió y me llevó en un abrazo. "Los osos están bien. ¿O que tal el abecedario? ¿O…que piensas de la selva Amazónica?" Nuestros ojos viajaron hasta las dos siguientes habitaciones de muestra.

Asentí. "Tal vez."

"¿Granja de animales?"

"Mm, no, no lo creo. Extravagantes cerdos de colores y vacas no van conmigo." Dejé escapar un suspiro y me encogí de hombros mientras él reía. "No tiene que tener un tema, ¿verdad? Digo, podríamos pintar las paredes, poner los muebles y eso es todo, ¿no?"

"Podemos hacer eso. Podemos hacer lo que queramos, amor." Estaba frente a mi ahora, una mano en mi cadera, la otra poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. Sonreí y traté de reprimir el bostezo que se estaba formando.

"Me siento como si hubiera tomado suficientes decisiones por un día." Sentía la energía salir de mí, y comenzar a sentirme cansada. Y hambrienta. Llevó mi mano a sus labios y me besó la palma.

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

"Sí, por favor."

Regresamos al mostrador para pagar. Mientras Edward entregaba su tarjeta de crédito y completaba el papeleo me acerqué a un conjunto de estantería azul pálido cercanas a la puerta de entrada. Las estanterías estaban vacías, salvo por un oso, sentado en la esquina del peldaño más alto. Era el original y clásico tipo de osos, con un hocico, pelo corto y ojos de botones negros que parecían tristes. Sus patas tenían círculos de cuero y una etiqueta con su nombre alrededor de su cuello decía Sr. Billington. En el tradicional estilo de oso de peluche gruñó cuando lo cogí, haciéndome sonreír.

"Conozco a alguien que sueña igual que tú," susurré, acariciando su piel. Triste mirada de oso.

"¿Has encontrado un amigo?" Edward estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo una bolsa con mi ropa de maternidad. Le di una sonrisa y rápidamente puse a Sr. Billington de vuelta en el estante.

"No, solo miraba." Me encogí, poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas mientras él miraba hacia los estantes. Besó el tope de mi cabeza a la vez que caminábamos hacia la puerta y nos dirigíamos a almorzar.

Le di una última mirada al Sr. Billington.

"Feliz Cumpleaños." La voz de Edward era suave en mi oído y sus labios aún más suaves sobre mi cuello. Pero aun así, me sentía tensa. Abrí un ojo, solo un poco, y miré. La habitación era la misma. Estantes, escritorio, sofá, cama. Caballito de madera. Sin grandes presentes, ni una pila de regalos. Nada de decoraciones, globos o serpentinas. Ni sonrientes vampiros esperando para estallar en una canción. Al menos, no en _esta_ habitación.

"No te preocupes, amor, les hice prometer que no harían nada."

Suspiré, aliviada y me senté. Esperando que mi cumpleaños fuera ignorado. Había sido el centro de atención lo suficiente en estos días y no quería a absolutamente nadie que tratase de compensar la debacle del año pasado.

A mi lado, Edward usaba su camiseta de Snoopy que era en sí misma un regalo para mí. Me preguntaba su él lo sabía.

Cogió la bandeja que estaba esperando a los pies de la cama. Una humeante tasa de chocolate caliente, un palto con huevos revueltos – mmm, todavía los anhelaba, y mi más reciente obsesión…helado de vainilla con crema de maní revuelta en él. Crujiente crema de maní.

Le sonreí.

"Gracias." Me incliné y lo besé. Él era todo perfecta sonrisa y pelo desordenado cayendo sobre sus ojos topacio. Suspiré. En realidad, estar casada con Edward era como tener un cumpleaños todos los días. Un _buen_ cumpleaños.

Me volví hacia la bandeja y algo misteriosamente había aparecido entre los huevos y el helado. Una caja plateada con azul y una cinta atada a su alrededor. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

"Edward, me acabas de decir…," puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

"Te dije que los demás prometieron no hacer nada. Yo no me estaba incluyendo en eso."

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo y él sonrió. Esa sonrisa malvada que siempre me convertía en gelatina.

"En realidad, no es para ti, Bella. En verdad es más para mí." Sonrisa malvada y su profunda y gruñona voz. Estaba usando todas las municiones esta mañana. Y yo caí.

Tiré de la cinta y levanté la brillante tapa plateada. Dentro había algo sedoso, suave y azul. Un profundo azul medianoche. Lo liberé de su nido en papel de seda y lo sostuve en alto.

"Edward, es hermoso."

Un negligé. Largo y elegante que tenía pequeñas mangas sueltas, delicadamente bordadas y el mismo bordado se repetía en el escote donde obviamente era de corte bajo. La tela suave y vaporosa caía suelta y libre debajo de la línea de mi busto, indubitablemente destinado a darle espacio a una llena y redondeada barriga. (nt: negligé, sería como una bata, salida de cama, muy delicada).

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¿Alice lo eligió?" Me levanté de la cama y lo sostuve frente a mí, en contraste con la camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones cortos que estaba usando. Edward había estado sonriendo con aprobación pero ahora su rostro había caído un poco.

"En realidad, _yo_ lo elegí." Parecía herido.

"Lo siento." Hice una mueca. "Es sólo que por lo general es Alice…sabes lo que quiero decir." Lo esperé mientras mordía mi labio. Pero él sonrió.

"Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero esta elección fue todo mía," susurró y parecía melancólico al mirarme, la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. "Lo vi en uno de los catálogos que han estado tirados por todas parte. Pensé que se vería hermoso en ti."

Me balanceé un poco y observé la falda flotar. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba mirando también.

Yo no era muy a la moda, por lo general me vestía por comodidad, y estos años con Alice me han hecho más reacia. Pero por alguna razón, empezaba a gustarme la idea de dormir bien. Y a Edward ciertamente le gustaba.

Recordé la primera noche en que Edward se había quedado conmigo, bueno, la primera noche en que _sabía_ que lo hacía. Lamenté no tener el pijama de Victoria´s Secret que Renee me había comprado – el que había dejado en Pheonix, todavía con las etiquetas puestas.

Y estaba el vestido que había elegido para la noche de bodas – me había sentido hermosa en él.

Sus ojos brillaban.

"¿Me lo pruebo ahora?"

Inhaló profunda y lentamente. "No creo que eso sea una buena idea." Sus ojos estaban cada vez más oscuros, observé.

"¿Por qué?" Había un poquito de burla en mi voz.

Extendió una mano y me llevó con él. "Porque si te lo poner ahora, entonces no vamos a salir de esta habitación en todo el día y yo estaba planeando llevarte a Port Angels a almorzar. Y estamos invitados a cenar donde Charlie más tarde."

Reí mientras me abrazaba. Sentía su respiración ir cada vez más rápido.

"Pero tal vez," susurró en mi oído. "Lo usarás para mi esta noche." La punta de su fría lengua recorrió la forma de mi oreja. "La familia saldrá esta noche. Toda la noche."

Un escalofría me recorrió al escuchar la forma en que lo dijo.

"Y además…" habló más bajo, sus labios rozaban mi piel y contuve la respiración, esperando las siguientes palabras. "Si esperas más por tu huevos estos estarán fríos."

Gemí y le puse mala cara cuando me alejó, riendo entre dientes. Pero tenía razón. Estaba siempre hambrienta.

Estaba a la mitad de mis huevos y helado cuando caí en cuenta. Había un oso sentado sobre el caballito de madera.

"¡Sr. Billington!" Sorprendida casi doy vuelta toda la bandea sobre Edward, quien la tomó con cuidado y la puso al final de la cama donde suponía él creía era más seguro. Bajé de la cama y tomé el oso, escuchándolo gruñir.

"¿Cómo? Sólo lo vimos ayer."

Edward se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, con los ojos brillando. Probablemente había hecho los arreglos con la tienda y había conducido a Seattle y regresado en medio de la noche. O había pagado una fortuna por entrega por mensajería rápida. De cualquier manera, decidí dejarlo pasar.

"Ustedes parecen tener una conexión," Edward dijo bajito y yo reí. Ahora cuando miré los ojos del Sr. Billington no me parecieron tristes.

"Así que…," se bajó de la cama y vino hasta mí, sus ojos centrados en los míos. Con lentitud tomó al Sr. Billington de mis manos y lo sentó nuevamente sobre el caballito de madera. Luego sus brazos me rodearon y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. "…feliz cumpleaños, Bella." Sus labios comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de mi mandíbula y bajaron por mi garganta y me arqueé a él.

"¿Terminaste tu desayuno?" murmuró contra mi piel.

"Unh hmmm," las sensaciones moviéndose en mí me hacían difícil el hablar, así que asentí en su lugar.

"Bien." Y me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama. Lentamente, se sostuvo sobre mí y me dejó contra las almohadas, besándome ligeramente al hacerlo. Luego, con mucho cuidado, se puso de rodillas sobre mí, cada una de sus rodillas plantadas firmemente a ambos lados de mis muslos. Y hubo silencio, sólo el sonido de mi corazón golpeando, tratando de liberarse de la jaula de mis costillas mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante, apoyando las palmas sobre el colchón al lado de mis hombros.

"¿Edward? Pensé que habías dicho…,"

"¿Quieres que me detenga? Lo haré si quieres."

Deslizó la punta de su nariz sobre la mía, y a continuación, rozó sus labios en mi boca.

"No. No te detengas."

"¿Y si te canto Cumpleaños Feliz?"

"Um…, no, eso no es...no…"

"¿No?" Sus labios se perdieron en mi barbilla y mi garganta. "Pensé que era tradicional."

"Ung…, no…tiene…que serlo."

"Oh." Él estaba sonriendo – podía sentir su boca curvada contra la piel de mi pecho. "¿Qué pasa si digo que me gustaría hacerlo?"

"Um, bueno…supongo…," no pude terminar, su lengua se unió a la fiesta y ahora se movía hacia el sur.

"Yo…oh…,"

Se sentó, aun a horcajadas sobre mis pernas, soportando completamente su propio peso, y alcanzó la camiseta de Snoopy por detrás, tirándola por su cabeza y dejándola caer al suelo.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti…" Pronunció las palabras, bajito en un profundo susurro. Estiró su mano, sus largos dedos se curvaron en el borde de mi camiseta. Levantó una ceja y asentí a la vez que mi respiración se agitaba. Un segundo después se había ido. Ahora él _realmente_ podía ver los latidos de mi corazón. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobe mis costillas y subieron, dando vueltas en mis pechos. Su toque apenas se sentía, como un susurro sobre mi piel y gemí.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti…" Otro profundo susurro. Quitó sus manos de mis pechos y en un movimiento fluido, sus pantalones azules de pijama se habían ido. Y era todo Edward, sobre sus rodillas, encima de mí. Labios sonrientes, ojos también. Cabello sobre su rostro. Y luego, alzo una mano y la paso a través de los hilos cobre, alejándolos de sus ojos. Creí que mi corazón se iba a detener.

"Feliz cumpleaños, querida Bella…" Sus manos volvieron a bajar y sus dedos recorrieron el interior de la cintura de mi pijama. Contuve la respiración. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado un poco, preguntando. Mordí mi labio y él sonrió. Poco a poco, lentamente, con sus ojos en los míos, comenzó a bajarlos, sus dedos dejando un rastro de fuego en mi piel en donde tocaban. Pasé saliva, con fuerza. Luego, como broche de oro, desaparecieron y sus ojos brillaban al tiempo que acercaba aún más cerca su rostro al mío. Manteniendo fija nuestra mirada.

"Feliz Cumpleaños a ti." Sus labios tocaron los míos.

Mmmm, el mejor cumpleaños. Y ni siquiera eran las ocho todavía.

Hip, hip, hurra.

Estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, en mi vieja cama en la casa de Charlie con una pila de CDs en un lado y un montón de libros por el otro.

Finalmente dejamos la casa y el almuerzo estuvo delicioso. Me llevó otra vez a La Bella Italia, el restaurante donde comimos la primera noche. Y luego caminamos bajo el agua, observando los botes, antes de regresar a Forks. Llegamos temprano donde Charlie así que podría ordenar algunas de mis cosas.

Había llevado muy poco a la habitación de Edward. Más que nada ropa y algunos libros favoritos. Ahora, como la casa estaba cerca de ser terminada había empezado a llevarme más cosas, hacia las estanterías en la sala de estar.

"¿Quieres este?"

De alguna manera, Edward logró verse guapísimo solo apoyado contra mi escritorio. Sostenía mi libro de trigonometría, sonriendo con su media sonrisa.

"Difícilmente." Dije. La sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada y lo arrojó sobre la pila de descartes en el piso.

"¿Qué pasa con este?"

"¿Cálculo? ¡No!" Esta vez él rió y se le unió al libro de trigonometría.

"No estas planeando llevarte el computador, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué está mal con mi computador?" Ahora estaba indignada, pero Edward sólo levantó una escéptica ceja. "Está bien, la computadora se queda."

Él sonrió de nuevo y traté de ignorarlo, enfocándome en su lugar en el CD en mi mano.

"¿Y este?" La equina de su boca se curvó.

"Me _gustaría_ consérvalo. Razones sentimentales."

Él asintió y dejó mi libro de Bilogía cuidadosamente sobre la pila de quedarse. "También me quedé con el mío," murmuró bajito. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Continué con mi selección, preguntándome porqué había comprado estos CDs. Al rato me di cuenta de que Edward estaba muy quieto. Y callado. Lo miré. Sostenía un libro en su mano, mirando fijamente la portada. Esperé un momento y él habló.

"¿Cuándo conseguiste esto?" Lo mostró. _Los Hábitos de una Buena Sociedad. Una Guía de Modales y Etiqueta para Señoritas y Caballeros._

Lo había olvidado, no había pensado en ello por meses.

"Oh, ¿dónde lo encontraste?"

Sus ojos indicaron el espacio entre el escritorio y la pared. "Debió haber caído."

Asentí. Se acercó con lentitud a la cama y se sentó. Moví las pilas a suelo para hacerle más espacio.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo conseguiste esto, Bella? No sabía que estuvieras interesada en la etiqueta social de los principios del siglo XX." Miraba la fecha de la publicación en la portada. 1912. Su voz no tenía ningún tono en particular.

"Lo compré el día en que me dijiste de George."

Su frente se arrugó al fruncir el ceño.

"¿Por qué?"

Tomé un respiro y comencé.

"Esa mañana en el claro, después de que tú…bueno, después de todo…te fuiste a cazar y yo fui a Port Angels." Su rostro se inclinó hacia mí, curioso, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca le había contado lo que había hecho después de que lo hubiera dejado en el claro ese día. No había una razón para no hacerlo, sólo no lo había hecho. No habíamos hablado mucho acerca de ese día en particular.

"Pensé que te habías ido a casa."

"Lo hice, pero no me quedé mucho tiempo allí. Necesitaba un poco de espacio, y distancia. Y tiempo para pensar." Controlé mi voz pero aun así se estremeció levemente y alejé la mirada. A pesar de que habíamos superado la cuestión del pasado de Edward y George, esa mañana en el claro nunca sería un buen recuerdo.

Posé mi mano en su brazo, queriendo esa conexión entre nosotros. "Observé los barcos pensé las cosas y comencé a sentirme un poco mejor. Y luego caminé y miré en una librería por un rato y lo encontré en la sección de usados." Me encogí de hombros. "Fue publicado cuando eras un niño."

Él asintió.

"Y pensé que podría, no sé…ayudarme a entender mejor las cosas. Entenderte mejor, y como te había sentido sobre…esas cosas. Creí que podría ayudar."

Tragó saliva y vi sus ojos, al enfocarse en el libro, tristes. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de borrar algún pensamiento desagradable. Así fue probablemente. Luego se volvió hacia mí. Ahora sus ojos estaban negros. Cuando habló, su voz era incrédula.

"Bella, ¿me estás diciendo que el día en que te dije, la cosa que posiblemente te ha dañado más de lo que podría decirte, el día en que rompí tu corazón y casi destruyó…lo nuestro…fuiste y compraste un libro para poder _entenderme_ mejor? ¿Para poder _ayudarme_?"

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas entre dientes. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados ahora, parecían casi enojados.

"Yo…no sé si lo pensé así en ese momento, pero supongo que sí. Sabía que todavía quería que estuviéramos juntos, pero al principio no sabía cómo. Sólo quería encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas, para meditarlas, creí que podría ser el primer paso."

Me miró de nuevo, moviendo entre las manos. Comencé a morderme el labio. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo - estaba tendiendo uno de sus momentos _Yo no soy digno_. Era cierto que estaban ocurriendo cada vez menos en los últimos meses, pero la tendencia todavía existía. A veces lo pillaba mirándome, y lo había visto en su rostro, solo fugazmente, por un segundo. Pero por cómo se veía ahora, este era uno grande.

Abruptamente, se levantó y se fue a la cama, apoyando las manos a cada lado del marco. Suspiró profundamente, con la cabeza gacha.

Me bajé de la cama y me dirigí a él lentamente. Él sabía que iba. Cuando estuve a su lado apoyé mi mano sobre su brazo. Cerró los ojos, con el rostro abatido, y los tendones de su cuello y mandíbula tensos.

A continuación moví mi mano y la dejé sobre su corazón. "A pesar de que dolía, Edward, nunca dudé de ti. Sé lo que hay aquí." Acaricie con mi mano, presionando sobre su corazón. "Sé _quién está_ aquí. Siempre lo sé. Yo solo quería ayudar. Ayudarnos. Probablemente estaba siendo egoísta, de verdad. Sé que no hay vida para mi sin ti, ya lo ves."

Soltó un largo suspiro y pareció estremecerse.

"Si me hubieras entregado el anillo o le hubieras lanzado piedras a las ventanas del Volvo, habrías estado tratando de entenderme."

"Bueno, nunca te iba a devolver el anillo, y no se me ocurrió romper el Volvo. Pero tratar de entender…sí..."

Sacudió su cabeza, pero aún sin mirarme. Tal vez debería haber mentido sobre el libro, decir que lo compré por interés cuando empezamos a salir. Decirle que era un hobby secreto de Charlie. Pero creo que somos más fuertes que eso.

Después de unos minutos levantó la cara pero no me miró. Miró por la ventana en lugar, con los brazos aun apoyados en el marco. Lentamente retiré mi mano de su corazón, el mío estaba empezando a experimentar una sensación de caída.

¿Qué pasaba con mis cumpleaños y Edward Cullen?

Luego se volvió a mí y habló. Sus ojos me sorprendieron – parecía determinado. Pero determinado a qué, no lo sabía. Su voz fue firme y fuerte al hablar.

"Bella, siempre he sabido que no te merezco y nunca…" Mi corazón se retorció. El discurso _indigno_. "Y eso nunca me ha quedado más claro que justo en este momento. Nunca." Mi cabeza se sentía tan pesada. Toda la energía de mi cuerpo me abandonó.

"Pero no puedo decir la alegría que siento porque, a pesar de todo lo que te dije ese día, no sólo me amaste lo suficiente como para quédate conmigo, si no que…_haces esto_." Su voz se quebró y señaló el libro.

Mi rostro se inclinó al de él, sorprendida. ¡Él estaba bien! Mi corazón comenzó a girar por el alivio. Sus ojos eran abrumadores – llenos de intenso y fuerte amor.

"No puedo creer que un amor tan poderoso sea para mí. _No debería _ser para mí. Pero _lo es_…y lo tomaré," susurró.

El alivio me recorrió y una sola lágrima escapó de mi ojo.

"Bella, amor…," se acercó y secó la humedad de mi cara.

Despaché su preocupación con un gesto de mi mano. "Feliz," me atoré y él sonrió estrechándome en sus brazos.

Nos sentamos en la cama y él me llevó a su regazo. Nos quedamos en silencio, inmóviles, mirando el cielo ponerse oscuro afuera. De vez en cuando había un beso en alguna parte – mi mejilla, mis labios, mi cabello. Mis dedos acariciaban suavemente a lo largo de su brazo, trazando círculos en la palma de su mano.

Después de un rato, tomó el libro y comenzó a pasar las hojas.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó bajito mientras sus ojos escaneaban las páginas.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, recordando lo que había leído esa noche. "Bueno, todo parecía tan…sobreimpuesto. Digo, esposos y esposas no deben mostrar afecto en público, no besar en los labios a menos que estés casado, no hablar con alguien a menos que haya sido presentado oficialmente por otra persona. Era antinatural."

Asintió. "Sí, lo era. Aunque no estoy seguro de mucho fuera así a puertas cerradas."

Pasó las últimas páginas y lo sostuvo encima de la pila de descartes, con una ceja alzada como pregunta. Asentí firmemente con mi cabeza y sonrió al tirarlo sobre el libro de cálculo y trigonometría.

Me acurruqué a su lado.

"No vamos a educar al bebé como la gente lo hacía en ese entonces, ¿verdad?" Estaba pensando en el capítulo sobre los niños. La creencia de que ellos debían ser vistos y no escuchados, que demostrar a niño el amor y afecto debilitarían su carácter y que la dura disciplina lo fortalecerían.

"No, no así." Me llevó más cerca. "Habran muchos abrazos."

Me acomodé y él pasó la mano sobre mi vientre. "Pero ¿supongo que habrán reglas sobre la hora de dormir y comer vegetales?" Parecía inseguro y sonreí.

"Sí, hora de dormir y vegetales."

Asintió, con el rostro serio, como si estuviera trabajando en un rompecabezas. "Pero también tendrá helado y chocolate."

"Sí. A veces." Comencé a reírme porque él parecía más entusiasta en estas cosas y sabía que el niño probablemente tendría helado de chocolate para la cena si eso quería. Tendría que mantener eso bajo control – ya que tendrá a su padre envuelto en su dedo meñique. Sonreí al pensar en el caballito de madera.

"¿Tus padres fueron estrictos?"

Lo consideró por un momento. "Sí, pero no tan estrictos como muchos padres que encontrabas en esa época, o como en el libro se recomienda. Fueron cariñosos y amorosos, pero había reglas y yo conocía mi lugar. Mayormente hice lo que me dijeron."

"¿Mayormente?"

Sonrió. "_Era_ un humano."

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y puse mi mano sobre la suya, sobre el lugar en que descansaba en mi vientre.

"Estás creciendo." Habló en voz baja y pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz. Movió su rostro para besar a lo largo de mi cuello.

"Eres muy hermosa, Bella."

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sus labios cubrieron los míos y mis palabras se perdieron. No tendimos de espalda contra las almohadas y sus manos comenzaron a moverse bajo mi camiseta, acariciando la piel con suavidad.

Bajó su cabeza y besó mi barriga.

"¿Quieres decirle a Charlie esta noche?"

Repentinamente sentí evaporarse la cálida felicidad.

"¿Esta noche? ¿No es muy pronto?" Levábamos casados sólo dos semanas y media. Si se suponía que sería un bebé de luna de miel, nosotros no podríamos saberlo.

"Pronto va a ser difícil ocultarlo, pero supongo que tienes razón. Incluso si nos basamos en la fecha real de concepción probablemente no sabríamos aún." Me sonrió. "Esperaremos un poco más."

Me sentí un poco más aliviada. Estaba preocupada por la reacción de Charlie. Pero sabía que tendría que saberlo, y cuando la noticia sea incorporada por él, y si no pensaba mucho en las fechas, él estaría emocionado de ser abuelo. Cuando el bebé sea mayor, ellos probablemente irían a pescar, como intentó hacer conmigo, con la excepción que siempre caía al agua. Entonces una nube cubrió esa visión. ¿Podría estar en Forks para eso? Eso sería en por lo menos cinco o seis años más – Edward todavía se vería de diecisiete. ¿Sería todavía humana?

"Edward, ¿igual tendríamos que alejarnos, no es así? No vas a envejecer."

"Lo sé. Pero creo que podríamos darle a Charlie un par de años por lo menos. Y siempre puedes visitarlo sin mí. No creo que a Charlie le importaría eso. Y lo mismo con Renee."

"No quiero estar lejos de ti."

"No lo haría. Vendría contigo también, solo que ellos no lo sabrían."

"No quiero ocultarte."

"Bella, es parte de lo que tenemos que hacer a veces." Acarició mi mejilla. "Por supuesto, que es más difícil cuando estas encendiendo a tus seres queridos."

"¿Y cuándo me convierta?" Aun no sabía cuándo sería, pero no quería envejecer mientras mi esposo se queda eternamente joven. Comencé a perder la cabeza por tantos pensamientos.

Mi diario se llenaba con rapidez. Sabía que tenía que trabajar para mantener mis recuerdos, pero no quería que la vida con mi bebé fuera un recuerdo borroso, lo quería claro y nítido. Recuerdos de vampiro. Pero no podía ser un vampiro recién nacido alrededor de mi propio recién nacido, ¿verdad? Tendría que estar lejos y no extrañarlo. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en las almohadas.

"Bella, amor…sé que hay muchas cosas que considerar pero ahora tenemos una buena idea de lo que tenemos por delante, encontraremos un camino." Sonrió. "Charlie y Renee van a conocer a sus nietos."

¿Había oído bien? Abrí los ojos, sabiendo que claramente mostraban mi incredulidad.

"Edward, ¿_me estás diciendo_ que todo estará bien? ¿Qué podemos hacer esto?"

"Er, ¿sí?"

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

"Nunca pensé que nuestros papeles se invertirían y yo sería la preocupada y tú el que me diría que haremos que funcione."

Rió entre dientes y se sentó, cruzando las piernas frente a mí.

"Yo tampoco." Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió. "Las cosas parecen…diferentes, para mí, ahora."

Edward _era_ diferente. Esa primera noche en Chicago, cuando el mismo había compartido conmigo un poco. Y la noche siguiente, cuando dijo que haríamos el amor y seria hermoso. No había ningún temor o preocupación detrás de sus palabras, solo la creencia de que sería hermoso. Y él había estado tan bien. Había sido más que hermoso, la primera y cada vez.

Y ahora, con el bebé, había permitido que su alegría anulara la preocupación, incluso antes de que recibiera la carta de Siobahn. Y con el libro de etiqueta, aceptando que prefiero amar y comprender en vez de enojarme con él. Y ahora me estaba diciendo que íbamos a hacer las cosas funcionar.

"Me has cambiando, Bella. Me tomó un tiempo, pero supongo que estaba trabajando contra un centenar de años de culpa y oscuridad."

"¿Así que este es el nuevo Edward sin preocupaciones?"

Me eché a reír. "No creo que eso vaya a suceder." Acarició mi mejilla. "Todavía me preocupo por ti. Y siempre lo haré. Y pronto, voy a tener la suerte de tener a alguien más de quien preocuparme." Frotó mi vientre otra vez y su mano se deslizó bajo mi camiseta, subiendo un poco más cada vez. Apreté los labios contra su cuello y chupé la piel. Él siseó y sus manos rozaron sobre mis pechos. Me estremecí, arqueándome a él. Pero de improviso, se detuvo, miró hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué va mal?"

"Nada está mal." Se levantó de la cama y me levantó con él. "Vamos, chica de cumpleaños…eso tendrá que ser para más tarde. Casa de Charlie."

La cena con Charlie fue bien. Mi papá ordenó pizza para que nadie tuviera que cocinar y Edward de alguna manera hacía parecer que hubiera comido su parte. Y los Cullen habían mantenido prácticamente su promesa. Cuando volvimos a casa estaban todos a fuera, pero había un enorme jarrón con flores y una torta que me esperaba en la sala de estar.

"No podían dejarlo pasar sin considerarlo, amor." Los brazos de Edward estaban a mí alrededor mientras susurraba en mi oído. Sólo sonreí. "¿Por que no llevo tu caja de libros a la casa y mientras hago eso, tal vez podrías ocuparte con el regado de cumpleaños que te di?" Su nariz se deslizaba a lo largo de mi cuello.

"Mm, ¿Qué, abrazar al Sr. Billington y hacerlo gruñir?" Bromeé.

Rió. "¿Qué te parece abrazar al Sr. Cullen y _hacerlo _gruñir?"

Mi corazón casi se estrelló contra mi pecho.

"Uh huh, está bien." Mi voz fue un chillido y se rió mientras se iba. "No quiero esperar mucho." Se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo me apresuré escaleras arribas. Me preguntaba si la bata azul iba a durar el tiempo suficiente para usarla una vez más.

Estaba clasifícanos mi caja de libros en el salón de la casa. Esa habitación estaba terminada, pintada y los muebles que Esme y Alice cuidadosamente habían escogido comenzaron a llegar. Era una mezcla de eléctrica conformidad que me atraía y, con suerte, no serían demasiado caros.

A lo largo de una pared se encontraban las estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo para dejar nuestra colección de libros combinados. Empezamos a mudarnos y los estantes estaban hasta la mitad.

"Bueno, al menos esta sala está empezando a parecerse a una casa." Esme apareció en la camisa suelta, que siempre llevaba cuando estaba trabajando en sus proyectos.

"Es hermoso, Esme. Nunca seremos capaces de agradecerte lo suficiente." Asintió a mi agradecimiento y sonrió.

"Tú y Edward tendrán su espacio," dijo. "Debería estar terminada en las próximas semanas," estaba mirando alrededor. "Pero, la plomería y la electricidad moderna no aparecerán en un día, por desgracia."

Aunque el resto de la casa era, bueno, una casa de campo, la cocina y el baño eran elegantes y modernos con lo último en aplicaciones y equipos. Y de alguna manera, Esme había hecho el trabajo y las dos habitaciones no parecían fuera de lugar con las vigas a la vista y suelos de madera.

"Estará listo antes de que el bebé nazca. ¿Has pensado en algo para la habitación del bebé?"

"Un poco, pero no hemos tomado una decisión."

Ella asintió, sonriendo. "Hay un montón de tiempo." Cruzó la habitación y se sentó frente a mí en el cómodo sillón de cuero. Un par de ellos enmarcaban la chimenea de piedra.

"Bella, una chica normal recurriría a su madre en busca de ayuda o consejo por su embarazo. Sé que no soy tu madre, pero yo te siento como mi hija y si hay algo que quieras hablar, o en que pueda ayudarles, espero te sientas libre de venir a mí. Me doy cuenta de que debería ser el papel de Renee, pero aunque decidas decirle, e incluso después de eso, por favor, considera que estoy aquí si me quieres." Se detuvo y me dio esa sonrisa cálida, amorosa que demostraba su posición como la madre de la familia Cullen. "Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi propio embarazo, pero es mi recuerdo más claro de cuando era humana. Todos los día lo recuerdo."

Sus ojos parecían lejanos en la memoria, ahora su sonrisa era triste.

"Gracias, Esme. Lo haré." Mi voz la trajo de regreso, sonrió y asintió con más intensidad. Luego se puso de pie y también yo. Se acercó y puso sus manos en mis brazos.

"Has traído tanta alegría, Bella, no sólo a Edward, si no que a todos nosotros." Besó mi mejilla. "Gracias."

Pasé saliva, las lágrimas aparecieron peligrosamente. Nunca parecían muy lejanas en estos días y las cosas más simples las hacían aparecer, pero las palabras de Esme me tocaron profundamente y estaba luchando contra la sensación de llorar. Pareció entender y cambió de tema rápidamente.

"No dejes que Edward se adueñe de todos los estantes, si lo dejas." Habló con una sonrisa mientras le daba a mi mano un apretón para después desaparecer hacia la casa principal.

Me limpie la nariz con la manga, tomé algunas respiraciones profundas y comencé a poner más libros en las estanterías. Los libros de Edward estaban mezclados. Volúmenes de cuero y tela de cien años junto a los libros de bolsillo de tapa dura y moderna. Había ordenado la ficción alfabéticamente por título. Los de no – ficción parecían estar agrupados por tema – filosofía, ciencia, arte, historia, biografía, religión. Tomé aire cuando vi la siguiente categoría – libros de autos. Los había visto antes, pero nunca pensé en ellos. Con certeza nunca los miré.

Pasé el dedo por el lome de _Los Cien Automóviles de Lujo del Futuro_ y lo saqué de la repisa para mirar lo que Edward, sin duda, planeaba estar conduciendo en los próximos años. A medida que lo hojeaba, un pedazo de papel flotó de entre las páginas y cayó al suelo. Estaba doblado por la mitad y al recogerlo pude ver que era un bosquejo. Recordé el dibujo de Lyttleton Harbour en la pared se su habitación y me emocionó ver otra pieza de su arte. Pero a medida que desdoblaba el papel, no podía creer lo que veía, y un fuerte grito, dejó mis labios.

Era una joven.

Una hermosa joven.

Era la mujer más impresionante y hermosa que jamás había visto.

Rosalie y Tanya palidecían frente a ella.

El boceto solo mostraba la cabeza y los hombros, con el pelo retirado de su rostro sueltamente. Su belleza no era glamorosa, o evidente. Era simple, casi de otro mundo. Había una suavidad sobre sus rasgos, pero algo cálido y apasionado en la expresión de sus ojos, la forma en que la sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Incluso la pequeña onda de sus pestañas y la curva de su oreja eran hermosas.

Pero era más que eso. Tal era el talento de Edward que era como si hubiera mirado profundamente en su alma y capturado su belleza. Había compasión, calidez, amor.

Quitaba el aliento. De infarto.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y apenas podía hablar.

Comprendí que había estado conteniendo la respiración, cuando mi cabeza comenzó a girar. Respiré lentamente, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la imagen. Un ruido suave vino desde la puerta y levanté la mirada, todavía choqueada con mi descubrimiento. Edward se quedó con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encorvados. Parecía preocupado, sin saber – casi nervioso.

En un comienzo era incapaz de hablar, y él no dijo nada tampoco, pero me miraba con cuidado. Después de un momento encontré mi voz. Le tendí el papel.

"¿Realmente así es como me ves?"

Todas las veces que me había dicho lo guapa que era, que yo no me veía con claridad.

No tenía ni idea…

Dio unos pasos, tentativamente en la habitación.

"La verdad, no. No lo es." Dio otro paso. "Mis habilidades en el dibujo no son suficientes para hacerte verdadera justicia."

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de mis ojos y él se acercó completamente. El papel temblaba en mi mano.

"El dibujo es una buena aproximación, pero solo _toca_ tu verdadera belleza. Y, es solo una dimensión," dijo, con cuidado tomó el dibujo entre sus dedos y lo miró.

Con mi mano limpié mi cara. Todas las veces en que me sentía pequeña y simple a su lado. Todas las veces en que _me _había sentido indigna. Todas las veces en que la gente había lanzado miradas de admiración a él, y confundidas a mí. Todas las veces en que mujeres hermosas habían tratado de coquetear con él, en frente de mí. Donde quiera que iba, tiendas, restaurantes, incluso caminando en la calle. Él nunca me miraría como a ellas, a cualquiera, me había sentido como si aún tuviera menos de lo que me merecía.

Pero ahora, viendo esto, no me había hecho la idea de lo mucho que eclipsé a todas. Ni una, en absoluto.

Hubo ocasiones, como el día de la boda, donde había estado satisfecha con mi apariencia, pero que se debía principalmente a Alice, la magia del maquillaje y un vestido de novia de buen corte.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer más rápido.

"¿Cuándo fue que…,?" Respiré, en lugar de terminar la frase.

"El día de nuestro picnic en el pardo, cuando llegamos y estabas mirando a tu alrededor. Dijiste que nunca lo habías visto tan hermoso y la mirada en tu rostro…estabas…indescriptible." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero siempre lo estás." Traté de sonreír, pero se perdió en algún lugar de mi asombro y resulto una mueca.

"Ese fue el día en que hicimos el amor por primera vez."

"Sí." Su sonrisa fue tierna. "Fue un día especial y, mientras estabas dormida esa noche, traté de dibujar la forma en que te habías visto por la mañana." Miró de nuevo el dibujo. "Esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer."

Aún estaba quieta, abrumada.

"¿Te importa demasiado…que te dibuje?" Dejó el papel en el brazo de la silla y se acercó. Estaba de pie frente a mí ahora, y aunque no había espacio entre nosotros, no nos tocábamos. "Sé que te dije una vez que no lo haría porque no sabía si te gustaría. Lo siento." Extendió una mano vacilante, con ojos cuidadosos. "Solo dibujé este."

"No me importa," susurré y sentí la tensión abandonarlo y sonrió. Miré en sus ojos y sorbí. Mi nariz estaba goteando y mis ojos rojos. "Edward, soy hermosa."

Rió y me llevó a sus brazos. "Sí, lo eres."

Yo era hermosa.

Bostecé mientras me acurrucaba más profundamente en la cama, sonriendo.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Mm?" No estaba dormido pero parecía estarlo como si pudiera. Mi sonrisa se amplió. Me gustaba cuando era así – adormilado y acogedor mientras se acurrucaba contra mi costado. Besé su cabello.

"¿Por qué ocultaste mi dibujo en un libro de autos?" Había sido demasiado tímida para dejarlo enmarcarlo, pero ahora estaba a salvo en su caja de cosas especiales.

"Pensé que sería el único lugar en que nunca vería. Pero como de costumbre, hiciste lo que no esperaba."

Reí, mis dedos aun repasando sus hebras.

"He estado pensando en el cuarto del bebé. Creo que sé cómo me gustaría decorarlo."

"Mm, ¿cómo?" Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, con una impresionante sonrisa en sus perfectos labios. Perdí la concentración por un segundo.

"¿Mm? Oh, claro. Bueno, pensé que tal vez podrías pintar un mural en las paredes."

Sus cejas de alzaron. Ambas.

"Podrías hacer eso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, obviamente tienes la habilidad. Y sería tan especial. Único."

Asintió lentamente. "¿Cuál sería el motivo?"

Sonreí y tracé sus labios con mi dedo.

"El prado."

"¿El prado?"

"Uh huh. Es nuestro lugar favorito, es hermoso y haría la habitación muy relajada para él."

"¿Él?" Levantó una ceja.

"O ella._"_

Edward se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, con los ojos enfocados en el pensamiento.

"¿Qué te parece?"

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Nunca antes he hecho nada en una escala tan grande."

"¿Pero?"

Se acercó y me besó.

"Creo que es una idea maravillosa."

No tiene sentido tratar de sorprender a un vampiro.

"Bella, no deberías estar aquí." Apenas había pasado de la puerta.

"¿Por qué no?" Sabía el porqué.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme a la vez que rodaba los ojos. "Gases de pintura. No es sano para ninguno de los dos. Lo sabes."

Alejó el bote de pintura y vino detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, frotando las manos sobre mi vientre.

"Sólo quería echar una mirada rápida, y la ventana está abierta."

A tres día de haberle pedido a Edward pintar el mural y se había arrojado a la tarea. Había pasado el día siguiente en el estudiando muestras de pinturas para seleccionar los colores correctos. Al otro día compró todos los materiales y preparó el habiente. Y ahora, la pared norte se comenzaba a parecer al prado. Cuando las otras tres estuvieran listas, sería impresionante.

Había recreado perfectamente las suaves hiervas, las flores moradas y amarillas, y luego, como si estuvieran distantes, los altos árboles que definen nuestro espacio favorito.

"Pensé en que podría pintar el techo como el cielo y tener el efecto completo. ¿Qué piensas?"

Mi sonrisa reflejó mi entusiasmo mientras torcía la cabeza para verlo. "Suena genial." Y sonrió antes de besarme.

Salí de sus brazos y me fui a la sala de estar, y él me siguió. Los vapores _eran_ cada vez más.

"Voy a traer la mecedora de donde Charlie. Podemos ponerla aquí por ahora y luego moverla a la habitación del bebé cuando esté terminada."

"Dame un minuto para ir a limpiarme y voy contigo."

"Está bien, puedo hacerlo, no es pesada."

Levantó una ceja, haciéndome saber lo que pensaba de esa idea.

"Está bien, voy a esperar a que estés limpio." Me besó en la frente y luego tomó mi mano al caminar de regreso a la casa principal.

"Estaba pensando en quedarme a cenar, también."

Edward asintió. "Está bien, nos quedaremos."

Planeé cenar con Charlie dos o tres veces por semana. De esa manera podría estar seguro de que estaba teniendo algunas comidas decentes, especialmente si hacíe suficiente para que tenga sobras para la siguiente noche.

Nos detuvimos en el garaje de los Cullen.

"¿Cabrá la silla en el Volvo?" dije dudosa.

"No. Iremos en el jeep de Emmett."

"No podemos. Saldrá con Rosalie."

Edward solo se encogió de hombros. "Sé dónde guarda las llaves."

Hice una mueca algo incomoda por usar el jeep sin permiso.

"¿Podemos hacer eso? ¿No le importará que lo usemos sin preguntar?"

"Probablemente." Y volvió su rostro y así no podría ver su sonrisa de satisfacción. Le sacudí la cabeza en negación.

"Edward, ¿_cuántos _ años tienes?"

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, llenos en el recuerdo de una tensa conversación una noche, casi dos años atrás. Una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

"Ya te he dicho antes, Bella…diecisiete."

Y le devolví la sonrisa al pensar en él tomando el coche de su hermano sin preguntar. En cierto modo, Edward siempre tendrá diecisiete.

Charlie se alegró de vernos. Supervisó la mudanza de la mecedora por parte de Edward desde el piso de arriba mientras yo preparaba la cena. Charlie quedó impresionado con el jeep y la conversación, todo lo que se puede llamar una conversación con mi papá, trató por un tiempo sobre autos mientras comíamos. Me di cuenta de que, a pesar de como buena era la habilidad de esconder la comida en la servilleta y moverla en el plato, Edward realmente masticó un par de bocados de espaguetis y albóndigas. Apreté su rodilla bajo la mesa. No había duda de que tomaría un paseo más tarde, mientras estaba durmiendo.

La conversación finalmente dejó los coches justo cuando comenzábamos a limpiar la mesa. Yo estaba recogiendo los platos y Charlie se preparó para dirigirse a la sala de estar, y una tarde de deportes de televisión, cuando Edward se tensó a mi lado.

"¿Qué?" Dije sin voz, pero el negó. Podía ver los músculos tensos de su cuello. Estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo, pero repentinamente tuve mi respuesta. Llamaron a la puerta. El que estaba al otro lado estaba obviamente poniéndolo incómodo. Comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo, para abrirla, pero él me apartó.

"Deja que Charlie atienda," susurró en mi oído.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. "Edward, ¿qué es…?"

"Adelante," oí el sonido tímido y torpe de la voz de Charlie. Él apareció un segundo más tarde en la puerta de la cocina con Sue Clearwater. Llevaba un plato cubierto con algo que olía delicioso. Lasaña, pensé. Ella estaba sonriendo, pero cuando vio a Edward su rostro se convirtió en piedra.

No había visto a nadie de La Push desde la boda, cuando Sue junto a Seth y Billy fueron como invitados. Sabía que ella solo fue como apoyo para Billy, y que Billy únicamente había ido porque era amigo de mi padre. Seth solo estaba feliz y apoyaba nuestro matrimonio. Me di cuenta de que mordía mi labio.

"Hola," dijo secamente, y luego hizo lo que parecía un esfuerzo gigante para poder sonreír de nuevo.

"Hola," Edward fue educado.

"Hola, Sue," tomé la mano de Edward y la apreté.

Sue se volvió a Charlie. "Pensé que podría traerte algo para cenar, pero veo que llegué un poco tarde."

"Oh, bien, gracias." ¿Mi papá realmente estaba sonrojado? "Puedo ponerlo en la nevera y comerlo mañana por la noche." Estaba asintiendo mientras tomaba el plato y caminaba hacia la nevera. Sue se aclaró la garganta.

"Fue una hermosa boda," ella dijo.

"Gracias. Oh, y gracias por venir," sonreí y Sue asintió. "Fue bueno verte a ti, a Billy y a Serh, allí."

"Lo apreciamos mucho," añadió Edward y la sinceridad en su voz fue clara, como el significado. Después de un momento Sue sonrió de nuevo y esta vez hubo algo de calor genuino.

"Gracias. Lo pasamos muy bien."

Hubo un silencio mientras todos estábamos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Charlie miraba el reloj en la pared.

"Papá, ¿por qué no vas con Sue a la sala de estar y Edward y yo limpiamos?"

Charlie asintió torpemente y se trasladó a la sala. Sue nos sonrió de nuevo y le siguió. Un momento después oí la televisión y dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Bueno, eso fue difícil." Edward estaba detrás de mí mientras fui hacia el fregadero y daba el agua.

"Sí, no estuvo mal." Agregué detergente y revolví el agua, creando burbujas.

Besó mi cuello. "Pero Sue Clearwater es una mujer inteligente. Sabe que si quiere pasar tiempo con Charlie, eso nos va a involucrar a veces, o más específicamente, a mí."

Incliné la cabeza contra su hombro. "¿Has leído eso de sus pensamientos?"

"Más o menos." Sus manos se quedaron sobre mi vientre que había empezado a sentir un poco más tirante el último par de días así como el bultito comenzaba a crecer. Su toque se sentía bien y suspiré cuando cerré la llave.

"Bueno, me alegro de que quiera pasar tiempo con mi papá. No quiero preocuparme mucho por él."

"¿Así que no te molesta que la nueva novia de tu padre esté asociada con hombres lobos?" Podía oír la burla en la voz de Edward y le lancé un puñado de espuma.

Él volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y me soltó, sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las burbujas de su cuello y hombro, donde habían dejado manchas de humedad en su camisa. Algunas no lo alcanzaron y aterrizaron en el suelo.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Levantó una ceja y su expresión casi me hace derretir.

Traté de parecer casual y solo encogí un hombro mientras cogía un plato y comenzaba a lavarlo. Edward tomó un paño de cocina y tomó el plato limpio que le di, lo secó y dejó sobre la mesa. Toda la escena parecía muy doméstica y…humana. Pero yo estaba en guardia. Estaba segura de que iba a vengarse en algún momento.

Y no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo. Al tomar otro plato mojó su dedo en algunas burbujas residuales y luego acarició mi cuello.

"Argh, euw, ¡Edward!"

Se echó a reír. Así que recogí algunas burbujas más del fregadero y las esparcí en su rostro. Muy suavemente, tomó mi muñera, deteniéndome. La ceja otra vez, desafiándome. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi cara al darme cuenta de mi ventaja. Él no ha sido humano en mucho tiempo. Y probablemente no lavó los platos cuando lo era. Probablemente no conoce los puntos más finos de los juegos de lavado.

Sostuvo mi mano entre nosotros, mis dedos llenos de burbujas, goteando lentamente sobre el piso. Puse mis labios juntos y me levanté sobre los dedos de mis pies, como si fuera a besarlo. Pero en cambio sacudí las burbujas fuera de mi mano, fuerte y rápido, y aterrizaron en una salpicadura mojada en su rostro.

Me soltó rápida e instintivamente dando un paso atrás. Reí y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras una sonrisa, incluso peor que la mía, se formó en sus labios.

"Bella…,"estaba usando su voz más baja. La gruñona. Se limpió la cara con el paño de cocina y dio un paso hacia mí y yo di una atrás, sonriendo con el corazón acelerado. Pero el suelo estaba mojado y para alguien quien apenas puede caminar en línea recta cuando va hacia delante, hacia atrás presenta un conjunto de problemas diferentes. Mis pies se deslizaron en la espuma y tropecé.

"¡Bella!" Los brazos de Edward estuvieron a mí alrededor en un instante, deteniéndome en el aire. "¿Estás bien?" Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, buscando los míos.

"Estoy bien, Edward. Me atrapaste."

"¿Está todo bien ahí?" Charlie llamó desde la sala de estar.

"Todo bien, papá. Vamos es un minuto." Observé nuestra posición y me reí. Mis pies estaban suspendidos fuera de la tierra mientras Edward me sostenía en sus garras de hierro.

"Puedes bajarme ahora."

Me sentó en una de las sillas y se puse de pie, con las manos en las caderas, mirando el lugar. "Voy a limpiar esto ¿Dónde tiene Charlie la mopa?"

"Justo allí." Me puse de pie y di un paso hacia el estrecho armario de las escobas detrás de la puerta y mis pies de nuevo resbalaron, pero esta vez no fue solo un tropiezo.

"Aarghgrrrrrr." El gruñido de Edward fue fuerte y se lanzó de nuevo, a capturarme antes de que golpeara la cabeza contra la mesa, pero resbalé por el piso. Nos detuvimos en un ruido sordo, Edward de espalda en el suelo, y yo, encima de él, con las piernas entrelazadas.

"¿é..í?" Habló con dientes apretados, ojos brillantes, casi enojado. Pero sus manos frotaron mi espalda confortablemente. Estaba respirando con dificultad debido al miedo de caer y Edward cerró los ojos y respiró.

"¿Estás bien?" Abrió los ojos. Estaban oscuros, preocupados.

"Sí, creo que sí."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Mm, sí. Estoy segura. Sólo un poco sorprendida. Nada se siente…adolorido."

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y levantó la cabeza del piso para poder descansar su frente contra la mía.

Y justo cuando lo hacía, el bebé pateó.

Un pequeño pero fuerte golpe desde lo más profundo de mi vientre.

Mis ojos se abrieron a lo ancho.

Mi respiración se detuvo.

Mi corazón tartamudeó, dio un vuelco y luego aceleró.

"Edward," susurré.

Y sabía, por la mirada en su rostro, nuestros cuerpos apretados…él lo sintió también.

"¿Bella?"

"Edward, yo…"

"¿Eso era…?"

"Yo creo que sí."

"Oh. ¿En serio?"

Y entonces sucedió de nuevo. Otro fuerte, pequeño golpe.

Los ojos se Edward se abrieron aún más.

"Oh…Bella." Su voz se quebró y vi como el impacto se transformó en temor.

Y de repente, Edward se movió, sentándose y empujándome con rapidez sobre sus piernas, un brazo alrededor de mí fuertemente, mientras su mano descansaba sobre mi vientre. La movió alrededor, arriba y abajo, de un lado al otro, tratando de sentir algo.

"¿Pasará de nuevo?"

"No sé. Yo…supongo que sí."

Y entonces…el golpe…vino otra vez.

"¡Oh!" Saltamos al mismo tiempo, luego nos miramos y reímos.

"Bella…" Los ojos de Edward se derritieron en los míos. "Te amo." Y me besó, suavemente. "Ese es nuestro bebé," susurró, deslizando sus labios sobre los míos.

"Lo sé," reí mientras su boca bajaba a mi garganta.

Me miró nuevamente y suspiró. "Nuestro bebé."

Mi corazón vibraba. Mis manos en su cabello húmedo mientras me besaba, sentados en el suelo de la cocina de mi padre, mojado con espuma y burbujas. Luego Edward se detuvo y miró por la puerta. Me di vuelta y vi a mi padre de pie, con el ceño fruncido hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué bebé?"

_._

_._

_._

_Mm, no sé por dónde empezar. ¿Comento el capítulo o me deshago en disculpas?_

_Bueno lo primero: Wow, no hubo necesidad de decirle a Charlie, lo descubrió solito…Ah, este cap me encanta tiene de todo. La carta por una parte y lo aclaratoria de esta. Todos los lindos momentos de la parejita, solo queda suspirar._

_Lo segundo: Lo siento, de verdad, nunca pensé demorar tanto. Pasó de todo que me impedía traducir. Pruebas, estudio, la muerte de mi PC, lo eterno de este cap. Si no saben son 14 mil palabras…espero lo entiendan. En mi perfil dejé un mensaje explicando el retraso. Espero no demorar tanto para el próximo, no tendré clases ni pruebas en dos semanas más o menos (cosas de demandas estudiantiles, si eres chilena me vas a entender), así que espero ponerle empeño con lo que viene._

_En fin gracias por sus rrs, poner la historia en sus favs y alerts. Pasamos los 200 rrs. Son geniales! Ahora me hacen feliz y llegamos a 220, 230? _

_Recomendación: There Will Be Blood de johnnyboy7. __En inglés, M y completo. Edward es el príncipe de la mafia italiana en Chicago. Bella una chica de 18 años que llega a la universidad. Se conocen y Edward se empecina en hacerla suya, con tal de sacarse el capricho. La cosa es que Bella le sale difícil y cuando al fin consigue acostarse con ella se da cuenta de que necesita más. Es un tortuoso camino el que recorren tratando de cambiar a Edward y evitando los peligros de estar involucrados en la mafia. En final es cuuuuatico (como decimos aquí). Tiene una secuela There Will Be Freedom, ya va en el cap 14. Otro fic recomendado por Fa! Por fin lo leí, tanto que me molestaste!_

_Bueno, los dejo, y nuevamente lo siento! No me odien tanto._

_Besos…_

_**CAPITULO EDITADO**_


	16. Chapter 16: Protector y Proveedor

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

Todavía estábamos en el suelo. En la espuma.

Charlie continuó mirándonos, su rostro como un trueno, los brazos cruzados apretadamente contra su pecho.

Los brazos de Edward estaban a mi alrededor, mis manos en su cabello. En seguida, me sacó de su regazo y en un suave y fluido movimiento se puso de pie, tirándome gentilmente sobre mis pies. De alguna manera, sus brazos nunca dejaron mi cintura. Se situó delante de mi padre.

"Charlie, ¿por qué no pasamos a la sala y hablamos?" La voz de Edward fue ligera y calma, pero algo diferente había en ella.

Con Charlie, Edward siempre fue cortés y respetuoso, pero sólo estaba haciendo el papel de novio, muy consciente del rol de Charlie, como mi padre. Pero ahora Edward no era el novio. Era mi esposo, él iba a ser padre – era el protector y proveedor y le hablaba a Charlie como a cualquier otro hombre. El acto del novio había terminado.

Los ojos de Charlie se achicaron y creo que la respuesta de Edward le tomó por sorpresa. No habló, pero dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la sala.

"¿Por qué no escuchaste que venía?" susurré bajito en el oído de Edward.

"Estaba distraído." Miró a mi estómago, sonriendo, y me pregunté cómo podía estar tan tranquilo. "Vamos," tomó mi mano y seguimos a Charlie fuera de la cocina.

En el pasillo, Sue Clearwater se ponía su abrigo cerca de la puerta principal. Mi corazón se contrajo – me había olvidado de ella.

"Será mejor que me vaya. Te veré más tarde, Charlie." Su voz estaba aireada y parecía ansiosa por salir.

"Sí, eh, te veré más tarde." La voz de Charlie fue áspera. "Oh, y, eh, gracias por la comida." Le dio un rápido saludo y continuó a la sala.

"Adiós Bella, Edward." Nos miró rápidamente, antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer.

Levanté una ceja, preguntando.

Edward se inclinó para susurrar. "Ella sabe que algo está pasando, pero no está segura de que es. Llamará a Charlie mañana para preguntar si todo está bien."

Asentí y respiré hondo cuando entramos a la sala de estar.

Charlie se lanzó en una silla, las manos apoyadas en puños en los brazos, sus ojos mirándonos. Edward se sentó conmigo en el sofá, con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y la otra sosteniendo mi mano en su regazo.

"Entonces, ¿oí bien?" Charlie gruñó las palabras y ellas parecían tener una advertencia. Mi corazón se aceleró y Edward lo advirtió. Sus manos en mi cintura comenzaron a frotar con mayor dureza. Me miró y arqueó una ceja ligeramente. Todo lo que podía hacer era morder mi labio. Realmente no sabía que decir. ¿Tenía que decirle? Él tenía que saber, pero ¿no era demasiado pronto? Nunca creería que era un bebé de luna de miel. Edward se mantuvo mirándome, la pregunta aun en sus ojos. Me acomodé, le di una sonrisa rápida y apreté su mano, antes de darle la cara a mi padre. Cuadró sus hombros y se sentó derecho en su asiento.

"Sí, oíste bien, Charlie." Y no dejó de sonreír, no pudo evitarlo. "Estamos muy contentos de decirte que vamos a tener un bebé." Se detuvo un momento. "Vas a ser abuelo."

Charlie permaneció inmóvil. Entonces su mirada se dirigió a mi cintura, pero mi barriga estaba escondida bajo la camisa suelta. Debajo llevaba mis jeans de maternidad. (nt: aquí se refiere a preggy jeans, claramente termino proveniente de pregnant, son jeans con la pretina elástica, sin cierre ni botones, como los que Bella compra en la tienda de bebé, en el capítulo pasado.)

Mi pierna estaba balanceándose arriba y abajo con nerviosismo. Edward soltó mi mano y alcanzó mi rodilla, deteniéndola con suavidad. Como esa pierna se calmó, la otra siguió, hasta que Edward movió su mano para detenerla también. Charlie observó muy de cerca nuestros movimientos y no creía que sus ojos pudieran ser más duros. Su mirada siguió cada gesto de Edward, su mano en mi rodilla, la otra alrededor de mi cintura, empujándome más cerca. Mi mano descansando sobre el muslo de Edward. De pronto, a pesar de que Edward era mi esposo, sentía que deberíamos estar en lados opuestos de la habitación.

"Es esto…," Charlie comenzó, pero se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Se sentó en silencio, obviamente pensando, pero su rostro estaba comenzando a cambiar de color, pasando por todos los tonos de rojo. Podía escuchar su respiración cada vez más fuerte. Luego fijó su mirada en mí, mirando fijamente mis ojos.

"¿Papá?" Me preguntaba si iba a estar bien. Me retorcí un poco, luego se volvió hacia Edward, mirándolo.

"Sólo quiero saber una cosa." La voz de Charlie fue baja, casi peligrosa a la vez que se inclinaba hacia Edward. Tragué pero Edward encontró su mirada con calma.

"¿_Mi hija _tuvo que casarte contigo porque la dejaste embarazada?" gruñó la pregunta, haciendo hincapié en mi condición de hija.

"¡Papá, no!" Traté de ponerme de pie pero los brazos de Edward me mantuvieron en mi lugar. Charlie ni siquiera miró el esfuerzo, su mirada estaba aún clavada en Edward y sus nudillos apretados estaban blancos. De improviso, se levantó y miró a Edward.

"Dime, ¿se casó contigo porque _tenía que hacerlo_?" Sus palabras fueron un silbido furioso.

Mi corazón no iba a poder soportarlo, estaba segura de ello. La mano de Edward mantuvo su agarre en las mías, sus pulgares acariciando mi piel. Encontró los ojos de Charlie sin pestañar, luego, me soltó y se puso a su altura. Charlie tuvo que inclinar un poco su cabeza para no soltar su mirada.

"No, Charlie. Bella no se casó conmigo porque tuviera que hacerlo." La voz de Edward seguía tranquila y respetuosa, pero también era más fuerte y firme. "Ella es _mi esposa _porque ella eligió serlo. Nos casamos porque nos amamos y por todas las razones que te dimos la noche en pedimos tu bendición." El énfasis en sus palabas fue claro.

Charlie miraba a Edward cuidadosamente. Mi padre había empujado su mandíbula hacia delante, dando a su rostro una fiereza que no había visto antes, mientras seguía mirando a los ojos de Edward.

"Y Bella no estaba embarazada esa noche." El tono de Edward no dejaba lugar a dudas. O discusión.

Mantuvieron su posición un poco más. Mi corazón todavía estaba palpitante, y aunque la tensión estaba rodeando a Charlie, Edward se mantuvo en calma. Entonces, algo pareció pasar entre ellos y Charlie retrocedió un poco. Su respiración comenzó a calmarse, y la ira desaparecer de su cara. Hizo un gesto rápido y dio otro paso atrás antes de tirase en su silla y dirigirse a mí.

"¿Para cuándo esperas?" dijo bajito.

"Primavera," Edward dijo inmediatamente, tratando, por mi causa, mantener la farsa del bebé de luna de miel a la vez que volvía a su lugar junto a mí. "No tenemos una fecha exacta."

Charlie parecía sospechoso, pero asintió y mi corazón se contrajo.

Odiaba mentirle a mi padre, pero la verdad era difícil. Había tenido la esperanza de evitar esto con verdades a medias y escusas hasta que fuera tan feliz con lo del bebé como para preguntarse cuando fue concebido.

Y esta _era _una feliz noticia. Era una noticia excepcional – no era algo para ocultar y hacer de todo una mentira. Tomé una respiración profunda.

"En marzo, papá. El bebé nacerá en marzo." Una vez que las palabras estuvieron afuera me sentí más fuerte, de alguna manera. "Y lo que dice Edward es verdad, no nos casamos porque tuviéramos que hacerlo, no casamos porque lo queríamos, y no estaba embarazada cuando nos comprometimos."

El agarre de Edward en mi mano se apretó mientras me deslizaba al borde de mi asiento. Le di una sonrisa temblorosa y me volví hacia mi padre, las palabras caían rápidamente al _yo_ inclinarme hacia delante.

"Pero no importa _cuando_ pasó, porque esté bebé es muy, muy querido. Y…no puedo decirte lo emocionados que estamos, papá." Charlie me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Seguí hablando. "Sé que no te enteraste de la mejor manera, y lo siento por eso, no es como pensábamos decirte, pero nosotros estamos realmente muy emocionados." Tomé un respiro y me eché hacia atrás en mi asiento, terminando. Hubo un suave tirón en mi mano y miré a Edward. Estaba sonriéndome, amor y admiración en sus ojos. Luego se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura empujándome más cerca de él.

Sentado frente a mí, Charlie parpadeó un par de veces, viéndonos, pasó la mano por su cara, pensando. Se hizo un pesado silencio. Y entonces, lo sentí, un cambio en la atmosfera, un cambio en la actitud de Charlie, y la mía. Algo había cambiado – aunque siempre iba a ser la hija de Charlie, ya no era más su niña. Volví la cabeza para mirar a Edward e hizo un gesto apenas imperceptible. También lo había sentido.

"Ambos son tan jóvenes," Charlie murmuró, casi para sí mismo. "¿Qué pasa con la universidad?"

"Se pospondrá por un tiempo," Edward dijo, rápidamente, reenfocándose en mi padre. "Con mi familia dispuestos y deseosos de ayudar, no hay razón por la que no podamos ir a la universidad, sólo un poco más tarde de lo previsto."

"Entonces, ¿tú familia sabe?"

"Sí, saben."

Charlie asintió, pasándose la mano por la cara. "Y están…,"

"Están encantados." La sonrisa de Edward fue cálida. "Es una maravillosa noticia después de todo."

Y con ese comentario, y la convicción en la voz de Edward, empujaron a Charlie.

"Er, sí. Sí, lo es." Se tomó un momento.

Se recostó en la silla y levantó sus manos, apoyándolas en la barbilla. Edward apretó mis manos, y aunque no me miró directamente, fue un guiño.

"¿Y puedes encargarte de los dos?"

"¡Papá!"

La mano de Edward apretó la mía. "Mi situación no ha cambiado desde la última vez que tuvimos esa conversación." No dio más detalles, pero lo miré, preguntándome qué conversación fue esa. Y cuando. "Bella y el bebé nunca tendrán que preocuparse de eso, te lo puedo asegurar." Edward le sonrió y Charlie también, sus pensamientos debieron estar en calma.

Esperamos. Luego esperamos un raro. Entonces esperamos un poco más. Y entonces…Charlie comenzó a sonreír.

"Abuelo, ¿eh?" La sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "Soy un poco joven para eso," murmuró. Pero la sonrisa estuvo de vuelta. "Bueno…supongo que la noticia es realmente genial. Um, felicidades."

El alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta de que había apretado mi mandíbula y ahora me dolía un poco al extender mi boca en una amplia sonrisa.

Charlie se levantó, así que nosotros también lo hicimos. Estrechó la mano de Edward y me dio un abrazo. "Un bebé." Sacudió la cabeza. "Escucha, lo siento por…bueno…" Metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Está bien, papá. Entendemos. También fue una sorpresa para nosotros." Los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura me apretaron suavemente.

"¿Renne sabe?"

"No le hemos dicho aún."

Charlie comenzó a reír. "¡Me pregunto cómo se va a tomar eso de ser Abuela!"

Edward y yo reímos, pero internamente me encogí ante la posible reacción de Renne.

"Sue probablemente estará preocupada." Charlie se rascó la barbilla. "¿Puedo decirle, digo, ya sabes, si ella pregunta?" Tosió torpemente.

Edward sonrió. "Sí, por supuesto." Eso me sorprendió pero decidí ser guiada por él en esto. Le preguntaría más tarde. Eso y la conversación de él encargándose de mí.

Nos quedamos un poco más y Edward finalmente secó la cocina. Ambos me prohibieron la entrada hasta que el piso estuviera completamente seco y yo rodé lo ojos – los dos hombres más sobreprotectores en mi vida a solo una vuelta de tuerca.

"Bueno, eso estuvo bien." Me dejé hacer en el sofá. Habíamos llegado a casa en menos de tres minutos con la mano de Edward sobre mi vientre todo el camino.

"Sí, lo estuvo." Estaba tirado en el piso de la sala, su cabeza en mi regazo, esperando por otro pequeño golpe.

"Pero sabías que pasaría, ¿no? Lo podías ver en su mente."

Encogió un hombro. "Estaba sorprendido, al principio. Luego enojado, como viste. Estaba molesto de que te hubieras visto obligada a hacer algo que no querías hacer…como casarte a los dieciocho." Me sonrió, con la torcida, mi favorita. "Sabía que no era el caso, le hicimos saber eso a él."

Asentí con la cabeza, comprendiendo. Mi mano retorciendo su cabello, levantando sus mechones bronce y dejarlos caer entre mis dedos.

"Pero también lo forzó a realizar un cambio enorme en la forma en que te ve. Luchó un poco con eso y lo hará por un rato."

"Lo sé, sentí eso, también. ¿Pero está bien?"

"Él está bien. Cuando salíamos se preguntaba si tu caña Junior Fisherman aún está en su bote."

Había olvidado mi caña de pescar y reí a la vez que mis dedos jugaban con el cabello de Edward. Acomodó su cabeza en mi regazo.

"Sentimos a nuestro bebé." Él sonreía mientras se sentaba un poco, levantando la cabeza y poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre.

Una risita se me escapó. "Lo sé."

Alzó la mirada hacia mí de repente. "¿Qué se siente?"

"Oh, um…algo como si alguien chasqueara sus dedos contra mí, fuerte, desde el interior."

Edward sonrió y siguió moviendo las manos lentamente, con ternura.

"¿Qué sientes tú?"

Se alejó con una sonrisa. "Como si alguien suavemente me golpea para llamar mi atención." Vio sus manos otra vez. "Y ciertamente lo consiguió," murmuró y yo reí.

Resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

"Bella, cuando…yo…esto…todo esto…y tú…eres simplemente increíble." Parecía realmente perdido en sus palabras, incapaz de expresarse, lo que era muy raro en él. Se dio cuenta y se rió de sí mismo. "No puedo ni formar una frase coherente."

"Estas manejado muy bien a Charlie."

"Así como tú." Oí el significado en sus palabras a la vez que se acercaba a acariciar mi mejilla y me sentí ruborizar.

"¿No te importa si le dice a Sue?"

"No." Se subió al sofá y se tendió de espalda, dejando su cabeza en mi regazo mientras sus piernas colgaban desde el brazo. Apoyé mi mano pobre el plano de su pecho y la cubrió con la suya.

"Entonces, ¿no crees que haya algún problema con los lobos?"

Torció un poco la boca al considerarlo. "No veo porque debería ser. Probablemente estén curiosos, lo que es de esperar, supongo." Encogió levemente un hombro. "Pero yo no he mordido a nadie."

Levantó mi mano para besarla, para luego, dejarla de nuevo sobre su pecho. "La universidad siempre será una opción. Como dije, vamos a tener mucho apoyo, si elegimos hacer eso. O bien, podría quedarme en casa con el bebé mientras tú sales."

"¿Qué?" ¿En serio? Por la expresión de sus ojos abiertos, yo diría que sí, lo era.

"Pero la universidad no sería divertido sin ti."

Su sonrisa fue muy cálida. "Es sólo una opción. Y yo podría tener la cena sobre la mesa todas las noches cuando llegues de clases." Reí y él también. "Pero, tienes razón, largos días separados no sería lo que yo quiero." Pero su comentario de la cena en la mesa me recordó una pregunta.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, sobre encargarte de mí y de la _última vez que tuviste esa conversación_? ¿Qué conversación?"

Una lenta sonrisa tomó forma en sus labios.

"Mm, bueno, Charlie sabe que la familia Cullen es acomodada, pero la noche en que le dijimos que estábamos comprometidos, una de las cosas que estaba pensando era en cómo te iba a apoyar. En realidad no lo preguntó, pro yo quería dejar su mente tranquila para la próxima vez que lo viera, y tú estabas arriba, así que planteé el tema y le hable de las inversiones de mi herencia."

"Oh. ¿Y él estaba feliz con eso?"

Una sonrisa cursó en los labios de Edward.

"Sí, él…,"

"Está bien. Sólo preguntaba." Dije rápidamente, ansiosa por cerrar el tema. Se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente mientras sonreía.

"Sabes que de verdad debes ver nuestra cuenta en el banco alguna vez, Bella. Es importante que _ambos_ estemos involucrados en nuestros asuntos financieros."

Sonreí con nerviosismo a la vez que él se enderezaba para mirarme. "Y _son nuestros_ asuntos financieros. No sólo míos."

Él siempre se refería a _nuestra _cuenta bancaria, _nuestro_ dinero, pero todavía pensaba en eso como _suyo_, aun cuando haya firmado los papeles de una cuenta conjunta. A pesar de que había añadido mis escasos ahorros al pozo.

Así que solo sonreí y él me sacudió la cabeza. Luego extendió una mano y acarició a lo largo de mi mandíbula suavemente con sus dedos.

"¿Estás cansada, amor?"

"No, no mucho, ¿por qué?"

Sonrió. "Los otros están a punto de llegar a la casa. ¿Podemos decirle?"

Los Cullen estaban tan emocionados como nosotros. Todos querían sentir, incluso Jasper, y en un punto tenía al menos seis frías manos en mi barriga hasta que Edward suavemente me alejó del montón de vampiros. Y el bebé se movió solo una vez, aunque solo la mano de Esme lo sintió. Edward se veía decepcionado por habérselo perdido.

Y Carlisle tomó notas frescas para mi archivo.

"Esto confirma, dado el tamaño y la actividad, que si bien el embarazo está definitivamente progresando más rápidamente que el de un humano, aún sigue el mismo patrón de desarrollo." Su cabeza estaba inclinada sobre la carpeta mientras su mano volvía las páginas en un manchón casi invisible.

"Y eso es bueno, ¿verdad?" Pregunté y Carlisle sonrió.

"Eso es bueno, sí."

"¿Y ahora Charlie sabe? ¿Está emocionado?" Esme preguntó.

"Él sabe, y sí, está emocionado…a_hora,_" sonreí y Esme se vio un poco confundida con mi énfasis.

"Estaba un poco preocupado, primero, por nuestra motivación para casarnos," respondió Edward y ella asintió, entendiendo.

"¿Debemos mencionar a Sue?" Le pregunté a Edward bajito, sabiendo que todos podían escuchar de todos modos. Edward miró a su familia, reunida en los sofás y sillas, encogió los hombros.

"Sue Clearwater estaba de visita donde Charlie. Sabe que algo está pasando, pero no sabe exactamente que es. Planea preguntarle a Charlie mañana. No creo que sea un problema."

Carlisle asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo, ninguna de las condiciones del tratado ha sido rota. Si ellos quieren saber que está pasando, vamos a decirle." Habló con confianza y sonreí, contenta de que compartiera la actitud relajada de Edward. Había estado preocupada de que la euforia de Edward pudiera estar segándolo de un problema real.

Comencé a bostezar, repentinamente cansada. Eso pasaba mucho en estos días – repentinas olas de cansancio me envolvían de la nada.

"Creo que puedo…," antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Edward me había tomado en brazos y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

"Edward, _puedo_ caminar."

Sonrió y me besó rápidamente. "Lo sé. Pero me gusta."

Me había quedado dormida con Edward enroscado a mí alrededor. Había estado esperando que el bebé tratara de llamar su atención de nuevo, pero parecía que él o ella se había ido a dormir también.

Cuando desperté, el sol era pálido en el cielo y yo estaba sola.

Me levanté de la cama, bostezando, y abrí la puerta. Me puse la bata mientras entraba al pasillo y miré hacia las escaleras. La casa parecía vacía.

Entonces lo oí.

La puerta principal de abrió de golpe y apenas un segundo después, Edward estaba saltando los escalones, de tres a la vez, pelo al viento y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Me levantó y me besó. Había manchas de pintura en su pelo y manos.

"Está terminado," susurró mientras sus labios se presionaban contra mi oreja. Estaba riendo, tanto su estado de ánimo como su aliento helado dejaban cosquillas en mi piel.

"¿Qué está terminado?"

"La habitación del bebé." Ahora estaba besando mi cuello. "La habitación está terminada. Ven y mírala."

Me llevó en sus brazos y comenzó a retroceder para bajar las escaleras, antes de detenerse de repente y desacelerar su ritmo.

"Lo siento," sonrió disculpándose.

Afuera él se movió con rapidez, pero suavemente a través de los arboles hasta la casa y pensé que me bajaría una vez estuviéramos adentro, pero no.

"Cierra los ojos," susurró. Sin que mis ojos me dijeran lo contrario, sin siquiera sentir que él se movía, pero un momento después cuando me dijo que mirara, estamos en la habitación del bebé.

"Oh, Edward. Es…sólo…¡wow! ¡Increíble!"

"¿De verdad?" Se veía tímido mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

"De verdad. ¿Lo hiciste esta noche?"

Sus brazos me rodearon. "Sí."

Era como si el prado hubiera sido trasladado al interior. Edward había recreado perfectamente los árboles, la hierba y flores, la pacífica atmosfera. Me acerqué a una de las paredes para examinarla más de cerca. Podía sentir lo nudos y remolinos en la madera, y la suavidad del polvo de los pétalos en las flores. Sacudí la cabeza incrédulamente. De alguna manera, había logrado también, capturar la sensación de luz y espacio, profundidad y distancia. Alcé la mirada hacia el suave azul con suaves nubes esparcidas y creí que el techo era el cielo. Era perfecto.

Y como si fuera el momento justo, el bebé dio su opinión.

"Ooh, rápido, Edward." Estaba al otro lado de la habitación con sus manos sobre mi vientre antes de que siquiera terminara las palabras. Ambos sentimos el pequeño golpe y luego perdí el aliento al volverme a ver el rostro de Edward.

Estaba irradiando alegría pura, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro, pero también de una profunda satisfacción, y llevé mi mano hacia de donde estaba cubriendo la suya, y acuné su rostro, mi pulgar recorriendo su piel. Volvió la cabeza y besó la palma antes de llevarme en un abrazo.

"¿Quiere traer el caballito de madera, ahora?" susurré.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Podemos, ¿cierto?"

Asentí.

"Y tu mecedera," agregó.

"Y la cuna estará aquí en unos días, y las cosas que compramos en Seattle…"

"Lo único que falta es el bebé," Edward rió.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer durante los próximos seis meses, mientras estamos esperando?"

"Cinco meses y medio." Pasó su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello y más abajo por mi hombro. "Y encontraremos algo que hacer," dijo suavemente haciéndome estremecer. Se alejó y desapareció hacia la sala de estar, volviendo en un vampírico segundo con mi mecedora.

"Um, ¿dónde?" preguntó, mirando alrededor.

"¿En la esquina tal vez?" Señalé la esquina opuesta a la puerta. Edward la dejó allí y ambos dimos un paso atrás y lo estudiamos. Una silla en una habitación vacía. Comenzamos a reír.

"Voy a buscar el caballito ahora, ¿me esperas aquí?"

Asentí y reí otra vez. "¿Dónde voy a ir?" Sonrió y me besó antes de desaparecer.

Me quedé allí en la habitación, mirando alrededor. Su trabajo era exquisito, no había otra palabra para describirlo. El minucioso detalle de las venas en cada hoja, el grano y los nudos de los árboles, las hojas individuales de la hierba. Noté que había una ardilla acurrucada en una de las ramas y sonreí. Él dejó su corazón y su alma en esto. No era solo una obra de arte, era una obra de amor. Lo sentía, rodeándome, y suspiré, preguntándome si mi corazón humano era capaz de contener esta inmensidad de sentimientos. Seguramente pronto iba a reventar.

Entonces, súbitamente, él estaba detrás de mí, balanceado sin esfuerzo el caballito de madera sus brazos.

"¿Bajo la ventana?" preguntó y asentí, sí.

Dimos un paso atrás para admirar. Ahora teníamos una silla y un caballito.

"Bueno, es un comienzo." Edward estaba sonriendo y yo también.

"Me gusta la ardilla," dije, señalándola.

"Gracias. Me gusta la rana."

"¿Qué rana?"

"Esa." Apuntó hacia abajo y sí, escondida entre las hojas de hierba había una rana.

"Oh, no la había visto." Mis ojos estaban recorriendo la obra, en la búsqueda de otros tesoros que pudo haber ocultado. "¿Hay algo más?"

"Sí, una lechuza." Tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta la pared opuesta a la puerta. Sentada en una rama, había una pequeña lechuza gris – marrón. Tan perfecta en sus detalles, podría haber sido real. Al igual que la ardilla y la rana – todas podrían ser reales.

"Y hay un ciervo, allí." Se trasladó hacia un área cercana a la ventana. Un ciervo joven se asomaba con timidez detrás de un árbol, su cabeza inclinada en un ángulo de tentativa curiosidad. Mi boca estaba abierta – era hermoso. ¿Y cómo no lo había visto? Supuse que como en un bosque real, tenías que buscar para ver lo que estaba allí.

"Creí que al bebé le gustaría observarlos." Se medió encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

"Al bebé le va a encantar." Esto era mucho mejor que los animales purpuras y naranjos con rostro de dibujos animados. "Pero podríamos mostrarle donde están los animales, están muy ocultos."

"Bueno, si el bebé tiene más desarrollados sus sentidos, como esperamos, es probable que pueda verlos sin mucha dificultad."

"Oh, claro, por supuesto." Asentí – no había pensado en eso.

Llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Te amo, Edward." Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero no tenía palabras y _te amo _era lo mejor que se ocurría. Pero pareció entender – y yo sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Lo pude ver en sus ojos y sentir en sus manos sobre mí. Su amor era vibrante…y vivo. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho y dejé que el flujo de sentimientos me recorriera. A ambos.

Después de un rato levanté la cabeza.

"¿Vamos a llamar a Renne?" pregunté. Ahora que Charlie sabía, era justo que ella supiera, también. Y yo _quería _decirle.

No nos molestamos con la historia del bebé de luna de miel. Simplemente de dije a Rene que íbamos a tener un bebé, para marzo, y que los dos estábamos muy emocionados. Edward podía oír desde el teléfono. Ella estaba sorprendida, aturdida y asustada. Contuve la respiración, esperando la explosión, el sermón de haber arruinado mi vida. La mano de Edward estaba apretada contra la mía y deseaba que pudiera leer su mente a través del teléfono. Entonces, de improviso, hubo un chillido de emoción y me dijo que ya sabía hace un montón de tiempo, y comenzó a hablar sobre yoga para bebés, vitaminas y música de ballenas para la sala de parto. Y al parecer ella había guardado algunas de mis cosas de bebé y prometió enviarlas de inmediato. La llamada terminó con la promesa de que el bebé la llamaría Renne, no abuela.

El paquete de mi madre llegó tres días después, junto con la cuna, las compras de Seattle…y lo lobos.

Me desperté y la cama estaba vacía a mi lado. Esta era la segunda vez en la semana y me pregunté qué era lo Edward estaba haciendo mientras yo dormía. Me puse la bata a la vez que caminaba por el pasillo, esperando ver si Edward llegaba corriendo por las escaleras con una nueva sorpresa. Pero no lo hizo.

Había grandes ventanas que daban del pasillo al jardín frontal y pude ver que algo ocurría allí. Me moví para echar un vistazo y me oí jadear.

Billy Black estaba en su silla de ruedas en el césped, Sam Ulley estaba a un lado, Seth Clearwater en el otro. Detrás de ellos, a corta distancia, había dos enormes lobos – uno gris y uno café. No los reconocí.

Carlisle y Edward estaban de pie en el césped, frente a ellos, y solo podía ver a Emmett y Jasper, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, de pies detrás de ellos en los escalones del porche.

Me moví rápidamente, esperando bajar y ver que estaba sucediendo, pero Rosalie estaba allí, justo a mi lado, y abrió sus brazos para detenerme.

"Agh, ya debería estar acostumbrada con vampiros escurridizos", murmuré alejándome un paso de sus brazos. "¿Qué está pasando, Rose?" Traté de pasar de ella. Inútil, por supuesto.

"Espera, Bella, y te digo."

En ese momento apareció Alice, frotándose las sienes con sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño.

"No puedo ver nada, es como estar ciego. ¿Me pregunto si así se siente una migraña?"

Los lobos siempre la hacían sentir así, desorientada e incómoda con su segunda vista. Le tendí mi mano y ella sonrió. Pero todavía tenía una pregunta.

"Han oído lo del bebé, ¿cierto?"

Rosalie asintió mientras esperaba un momento para asegurarse que no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

"Charlie le dijo a Sue. Por supuesto, le contó a los lobos. Acaban de llegar para saber lo que se pueda, como esperábamos. Hasta el momento, todos en calma."

"¿Calma? No hay nada _sin _calma en esto. Tener un bebé no rompe con el tratado."

"Lo sé. Pero es inesperado y quieren estar seguros…," ahí sus ojos se nublaron con alguna emoción. No la pude identificar. "Quieren estar seguros de que el bebé no representa un riesgo para nadie." Había fuerza en su voz. Rosalie era igual de protectora con el bebé como nosotros.

"¿Qué riesgo? Ellos…oh, ya veo. Conocen los mitos sobre malvados bebés vampiros, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió. "Y están preocupados de que estés en peligro, también."

"Entonces tengo que bajar, para que vean que estoy bien."

Sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo, Alice habló.

"No creo que Edward quiera Bella. No en este momento."

"No es decisión de Edward." Traté de sobrepasarlas pero ambas me alcanzaron para detenerme.

"No, no es su decisión," Rosalie habló firmemente. "Pero _es_ su bebé, así como tuyo. No quiere poner a ninguno de los dos en peligro." Sonrió a la vez que sus ojos parpadeaban a mi vientre y sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones. El bebé había sacado el lado más suave de Rosalie.

"Tiene razón, Bella." Alice sonreía débilmente mientras tomaba gentilmente mi mano en la suya.

Suspiré. No era solo por mí, lo consideraba ahora. Pero yo quería ayudar. Si ellos pudieran ver que estaba bien…

"Rosalie, ¿Edward está oyendo esta conversación, no?"

"Probablemente, sí."

"Así que él sabe que quiero bajar, pero no se apresura hasta aquí para detenerme."

Miró a Alice, luego ambas me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Tal vez pueda bajar y ver si es seguro ir al porche junto con Emmett y Jasper, para que Billy y Sam puedan verme."

Parecieron considerarlo por un momento. Luego Rosalie dejo caer su brazo desde el mío y Alice soltó mi mano.

"Está bien, pero deja que te ayuda con las escaleras."

"Rosalie, estoy embarazada, no invalida."

Me miró con incertidumbre. "Bueno, ten cuidado, entonces." Rodé mis ojos a la vez que me anudaba la bata.

Edward me esperaba al final de las escaleras, su rostro estaba ansioso, con ojos oscuros. Era consciente de que Rosalie y Alice estaban detrás de mí. Esme estaba mirando desde el salón, su rostro preocupado.

"Rosalie me dijo lo que está pasando," dije.

Asintió. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para convencerte de permanecer en el interior sin un argumento?" Sus ojos estaban suplicando.

"¿Hay algún peligro para mí o para el bebé si sólo salgo al porche con Jasper y Emmett? ¿Y así puedan ver que estoy bien?"

Parecía un poco sorprendido de mi respuesta, obviamente esperando más que una pelea.

"Bella, los dos lobos que han traído con ellos son jóvenes. Puedo ver en sus mentes, el gris, en particular, es imprevisible y volátil, incluso Sam desea no haberlo traído. Ya he sugerido que venga a verte en otra ocasión, sin la escolta…,"

"Pero si el más joven está nervioso, ¿no debería ver por sí mismo que nada está mal?" No lo estaba desafiando, le estaba preguntando, y en medio de su sorpresa pude ver que lo consideraba. "Sé que no dejarías que nada me pase, Edward."

Suspiró otra vez y se pasó la mano por la cara. Una mirada derrotada parpadeaba en sus ojos. "Está bien, pero por favor, ¿serás guiada por mí en esto?" Dobló un poco sus piernas para poder mirar directamente en mis ojos, suplicando, sus manos aferradas a mis brazos. Tenía una visión clara de su ansiedad y toqué su mejilla. Tomó aliento. "Si te digo que regreses adentro, irás adentro." Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. "Y si no lo haces…lo _haré_ por ti."

Su voz era grave, seria, y sus ojos duros y persistentes mientras me miraban fijamente. Me di cuenta de que mordía mi labio mientras asentía. Estaba buscando en mi rostro. "No correrás riesgos, Bella. Ninguno." Su mirada de trasladó a mi bulto.

"Te lo prometo, Edward. Te dejaré llevar esto."

Me estudió por un momento, luego su mirada se suavizó un poco. Dejó escapar un suspiro y una esquina de su boca se elevó levemente sugiriendo una sonrisa, pero contrajo su mandíbula de nuevo. Se enderezó y con un brazo firmemente enrollado alrededor de mi cintura, caminó conmigo hacia el porche.

Jasper y Emmett se hicieron a un lado para flanquearnos. Carlisle se quedó en el césped, pero se acercó. Podía ver la carta de Siobahn en su mano y fruncí el ceño. La carta tenía información que debía ser discreta y confidencial. Me preguntaba qué había sucedido que le hizo a él y a Edward sentir necesario mostrársela.

Noté que Emmett flexionó sus enormes brazos y se estiró para hacerse más alto. Y podía sentir lo músculos de Edward flexionar y apretarse contra mí. Me llevó tan cerca que casi era una parte de él, sus manos extendidas sobre mi vientre en un gesto claramente tanto posesivo como de protección. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi elevar los hombros, tomar una respiración profunda e inflar el pecho. Luché contra una sonrisa – teníamos toda una exhibición aquí.

Billy, Sam y Seth aún estaban en su posición sobre el césped. La guardia lobuna estaba a buena distancia y Sam estaba en un ángulo que le permitía poder verlos a ellos y a nosotros. Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Hola, Billy, Sam. Hey Seth." Sonreí ampliamente, mostrándoles que estaba bien.

"Bella, felicitaciones." Billy me sonrió. "Te ves bien."

Sam asintió y Seth sonrió. "¡Hola, Bella!" Dijo con un pequeño gesto.

"¡Hola! _Estoy_ bien, gracias Billy. Me siento bien. Entonces ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?" Mis ojos se posaron en los lobos que habían comenzado a acercarse un poco. Sentí la tensión recorrer a Edward. Un gruñido estaba retumbando en su interior, apenas conteniéndolo. Lo vi a la cara y me sorprendió ver su labio superior comenzar a curvarse sobre sus dientes, sólo un poco. Pasé saliva, fue raro verlo con esa cara. De repente, recuperó su expresión, y volví a mirar a Billy que continuó hablando. Un gesto de Sam envió a los lobos de nuevo a su lugar.

"Sue nos contó las nuevas, y luego recibí una llamada de Charlie, estaba muy emocionado. Justo estábamos llegando de…," Billy hizo una pausa y se encogió un poco. "Estoy aquí como amigo de tu padre, Bella. Charlie no conoce la historia completa, así que pensé que debía asegurar que _realmente_ estuvieras bien," terminó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, como puedes ver…," sin pensarlo avancé un paso hacia delante, pero Edward siseó.

"¡Bella!" Y sus brazos se cerraron a mí alrededor al tiempo que el lobo gris mostraba los dientes, bajaba la cabeza y fruñía suavemente. Junto a nosotros Emmett y Jasper se acercaron, Jasper murmuró algo que no entendí pero que le hizo hacer a Edward un pequeño movimiento de reconocimiento. Sam se dio la vuelta y tranquilizó a los lobos con una mirada y algunas palabras duras. Comprendí que la exhibición de músculos por parte de Edward no era sólo una pantalla. Su brazo era como un cable de acero a mí alrededor y me estaba empujando detrás de él, posicionándose por delante de mí, poco a poco.

"Eh, ¿Edward y Carlisle te explicaron todo?" Pregunté por encima del hombro de Edward. Los músculos de su espalda ondulaban bajo mis manos. Dejé mis ojos en un lobo por un largo momento antes de buscar de nuevo a Billy, preocupada por como interpretaría las acciones de Edward.

"Sí. Parece que todo va a estar bien." Billy asintió y sonrió.

Sonreí, aliviada. "Eso es verdad. Todo va a estar bien." Hablé con firmeza. ¿Oíste eso, lobo peleonero?

La sonrisa de Billy se ensanchó. "Y me alegro de que estés bien, Bella. Sue nos dijo que te veías bien, sólo quería estar seguro."

"Aprecio eso, Billy." Mantuve mi sonrisa. "Entonces, um, ¿cómo están las cosas?" quería mantener esto lo más amistoso posible.

"Las cosas van bien. Jacob podría venir pronto a casa." El rostro de Billy se iluminó y mi corazón se contrajo a la vez que los músculos de Edward se contraían aún más.

"Estaba interesado en saber de tu bebé" Sam dijo en voz baja.

Ah, eso es cierto, los poderes telepáticos entre lobos podían cubrir cientos de kilómetros. Incluso en las profundidades de Canadá, donde Jake andaba, habría escuchado las nuevas. Eso me tocó un poco. Extrañaba a mi amigo, no lo había visto durante cuatro meses y nuestra separación no había sido feliz. Me preguntaba que le haría este nuevo desenlace. Sí volvía, ¿querría verme? ¿me gustaría verlo? Sí, pero no si existía algún riesgo para el bebé o Edward, decidí.

"Bueno, nos aseguraremos que sepa que todo está bien, ¿no?"

Sam asintió. "Lo haré."

"Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. Siento haberte despertado, Bella." Billy destrabó las ruedas de su silla.

"Adiós, Bella." Seth dio un guiño de nuevo y se lo devolví al tiempo que Edward me llevaba al interior.

"¿Vienes arriba?" pregunté.

"En un momento." Sus ojos estaban brillantes y oscuros. Sí fuera humano, creería que era adrenalina la que está bombeando. "Sólo voy a terminar aquí."

"Bien, y luego me explicaras todo lo que sucedió _antes_ de que bajara." Levanté una ceja y él me dio su expresión de _no sé de qué me estás hablando_. Levanté una segunda ceja. Suspiró.

"Sí, está bien. Pero, ¿me haces el favor de subir las escaleras, ahora?"

Le di un rápido beso en los labios y asentí.

"Ten cuidado en las escaleras."

Me aseguré de que escuchara mi gemido.

Los lobos habían desaparecido y Edward se tendió en la cama a mi lado. "Así que…dime. Sé que hay algo más que felicitarnos y chequear que estoy bien." Él estaba agitado y distraído, quería saber por qué.

Acurrucó su cabeza en mi cuello y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Bella, ¿si te digo que todo está bien, lo dejas pasar?"

"No. Y no hacemos las cosas de esa manera, ¿recuerdas?"

Suspiró otra vez. "Lo sé," dijo y rodó sobre su espalda, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cabeza, mirando al techo, donde un fino rayo de sol serpenteaba. Había algo más en todo esto.

"Sue le dijo a Billy que estabas embarazada tan pronto como lo oyó de Charlie. Y, al igual que nuestro primer pensamiento cuando nos enteramos, no creía que una vampiro pudiera ser padre de una niño…,"

"Quieres decir, como _tu_ primer pensamiento," lo interrumpí con una sonrisa y un codazo en las costillas mientras me sentaba para ver su mejor cara.

Sonrió. "Punto a considerar. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos asumieron que si _estabas_ embarazada, entonces tal vez lo mitos y leyendas eran ciertas, y tu estaban llevando…," hizo una pausa, sus labios de adelgazaron y frunció el ceño. Terminé la frase por él.

"Tal vez yo estaba llevando un monstruo."

Asintió. Estiré una mano, dejando sobre su pecho, sonriéndole y animándolo. Después de un momento continuó.

"En cierto modo, puedo entender eso. Como ya dije, fue mi primera suposición, también. Y su primera preocupación fuiste tú, que estabas en peligro, a pesar de que Sue le había dicho que te veías bien y parecías feliz." Tomó aliento y los tendones de su cuello y mandíbula se estiraron al tensarse. Continué acariciando con mis dedos su pecho, moviendo mi mano hasta deslizarla por debajo de su camisa para poder sentir su piel. Así él podría sentir la mía

"_Estoy _feliz."

Parecía un poco más calmado, dejó salir un suspiro y siguió hablando. "Y su siguiente preocupación era que el bebé pudiera ser un riesgo para la seguridad humana."

"Como en los mitos."

Asintió. "Como en los mitos. Billy y Sam sólo querían saber la verdad y cuales eran nuestros planes, como nosotros esperábamos que hicieran. Pero, algunos otros…" pausó y cerró los ojos un momento. "Algunos de los otros exigían acción. Creían que el tratado había sido roto."

No entendía. "¿Por qué? ¿El tratado no trata sobre matar humanos y no crear nuevos vampiros?"

Abrió los ojos y me miró. Estaba enojado, y todo su rostro había cambiado. Su mandíbula, los planos de las mejillas, se habían vuelto más agudos, más duros. Sus fosas nasales un poco más abiertas y las palabras salieron a través de sus dientes apretados.

"Ellos pensaron que deliberadamente te había embarazado con mi maldita semilla, que _estaba_ creando un nuevo vampiro, y que de buena gana iba a permitir que murieras en el proceso. Aparentemente, había marcado dos ítems en mi búsqueda de crear un nuevo ejército."

Estaba sorprendida y enojada. Mi aliento era audible y podía sentir la furia recorrerlo. Noté que sus manos ya no estaban detrás de su cabeza, si no que estaban agarradas del marco de hierro de la cama – podía ver la barra doblarse ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban casi negros. Pero había algo más también, detrás de su ira. Edward estaba herido.

"¿Cómo…quién? Dijiste que no fue Billy o Sam. ¿Ni Seth?"

"No, tampoco Seth. Era sólo curiosidad, como esperábamos. Pero lo otros…¿sabías que ahora hay más lobos? Y ellos…," se detuvo. "Sam necesitaba presentarme sus inquietudes, para así poder llevar de vuelta la prueba de que estaban equivocados."

"Pero, ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera…,?"Me detuve echando humos. Mi propia ira no iba a ayudarlo. En vez me acosté a su lado y me acurruqué en su costado.

"Oh, Edward…amor."

Era la primera vez que había usado un apodo cariñoso, la única que él me decía a menudo. Volvió su cara rápidamente hacia mí, sorprendido, y de pronto, la ira comenzó a desaparecer de sus ojos. Su cuerpo se relajó, sólo un poco, y sonrió suavemente mientras continuaba repasando lánguidamente su pecho.

"Pero ellos sabrán la verdad, ¿no es cierto?"

Asintió a la vez que miraba de nuevo al techo. Soltó la barra de la cama y bajó su brazo, dejándolo sobre mi mano en su pecho.

"Sabrán la verdad, ahora, sí. Aunque el lobo gris, Zeke, no _quería_ ser convencido. Estaba buscando una pelea, lo pude ver en los pensamientos de Sam, que podría ser un problema. Estaba buscando una manera de tratar con él."

Asentí. "Por lo tanto, Sam se encargará de Zeke y sólo debemos permanecer lejos de La Push."Dije con simpleza y me dio otra suave sonrisa. "Todo saldrá bien, Edward."

Él asintió y suspiró. "Creo que las camisetas ayudaron un poco."

¿Camisetas?

"¿Qué camisetas?"

Una pequeña sonrisa. "¿No las viste? Emmett estaba usando su camiseta del _Tío Más Grande del Mundo. _Hizo elevar algunas cejas en nuestro visitantes."

Solté una rápida carcajada. "¿En serio? ¿Se la puso especialmente?"

"No, él ya la estaba usando. Jasper llevaba la suya, también, sólo que él tachó _El Segundo más Grande _y escribió _Favorito _con marcador permanente. Él y Emmett se peleaban por tener atención cuando los lobos llegaron. Ellos estuvieron un poco…sorprendidos. "

Reí y me dio una débil sonrisa antes de suspirar con pesadez y girar sobre su costado, amoldándose a mí. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y recostó su cabeza contra mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón. Lo abracé, acariciando su nuca y dejando suaves besos en su mejilla, frente y cabello, diciéndole que lo amaba. Poco a poco, sentí la tensión abandonarlo, la ira y el dolor desvaneciéndose.

Nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que creí que era tiempo de algo más feliz.

"Edward, he estado pensando en algo."

"¿Mm?" Estaba acurrucado en mis brazos, abrazándome.

"¿Qué piensas de Basil, para un niño?"

Levantó la cabeza y miró mi rostro, sorprendido. Eso desvió su atención de los lobos.

"¿Basil?" Ahora fruncía el ceño. Esas perfectas cejas estaban elevándose juntas y alisé la arruga que se había formado con mi dedo. "Er, Bella…no es en serio, ¿verdad?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Bien, no Basil. ¿Qué piensas de Marmaduke? ¿O Bertha, para una niña?"

Esa sonrisa torcida comenzó a aparecer, la luz volvía a sus ojos. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto.

"¿Bertha?"

Asentí, sonriendo, y de repente, él me devolvió la sonrisa, con ojos brillantes.

"Sí, está bien. Me gusta Bertha. Bien, entonces nos quedamos con eso." Se tendió sobre su espalda, sonriendo.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Estaba riendo a la vez que tomaba una almohada y le golpeaba la cabeza. Levantó los brazos para desviar los golpes, y trató de hablar a través de su propia risa. Rodó sobre la cama, tratando de alejarse de mí, porque después de todo, yo era una amenaza.

"Y creo que deberíamos considerar Crispian para un chico, O tal vez Algernon. Oh, ya sé Bella, ¿que piensas de Crispian Algernon Cullen? Yo creo que suena bien, ¿no crees?"

Amaba verlo así, feliz y juguetón, y ahora me reía tan fuerte que casi caí de la cama. La mano de Edward me alcanzó y sostuvo, llevándome a su regazo. Besó el tope de mi cabeza.

"Edward, no le pondremos al bebé Crispian o Algernon."

"¿No?"

"¡No!"

Lentamente tranquilizó sus carcajadas. . "Bueno, ¿Cómo quieres que se llame él, o ella?" Sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor, sus manos descansando sobre mi vientre. Incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro.

"Bueno, tengo algunas ideas."

"¿Quieres compartirlas?"

"No son nada extravagantes. Me gustan los clásicos."

"Bella…," su voz fue severa y torcí la cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro era serio, pero sus ojos brillaban a través de sus oscuras pestañas y había un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. "Amor, no le pondremos al bebé Mr. Darcy."

Una carcajada surgió desde mi pecho. "Entonces ¿Qué piensa de Heathcliff?"

Gimió una risa y revolvió mi cabello con su mano.

"No. No Heathcliff. Y tampoco Mr. Bingley, o Romeo…,"

"Vale, vale, lo tengo," sonreí. "Pero probablemente deberíamos hacer una lista en algún momento."

"Ya tengo una," dijo con timidez.

"La tienes, ¿dónde?" mis ojos volaron a su escritorio pero él golpeo un dedo en su sien.

"Oh. Bien vamos, cuéntame." Me acomodé un poco más en su regazo, pero me volví para quedar de lado y poder ver su rostro. Sus ojos se suavizaron y su timidez pareció aumentar.

"Supongo, siendo algo producto de mi época, también me gustan mayormente los clásicos."

"¿Mm…?"

Bajó la mirada y parecía incierto. "Pueden ser anticuados, pero me gustan Charlotte y Susannah."

Asentí, sonriendo. "Los dos son nombres encantadores, Edward."

Miró hacia arriba, empujando mi pelo hacia atrás y me dio una rápida sonrisa. "Y Grace y Emma. Tal vez Sophia."

"Me gustan esos, también. Y Elizabeth." Añadí el nombre de su madre a la lista y su sonrisa fue suave.

"Y Elizabeth," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Estás pensando que será una niña?" No había nombres para niños en su lista.

"No, no necesariamente. Estaré contento con lo que sea que recibamos. Tengo una lista para chicos, también."

Levanté una mano y toqué su sien. "Dime."

Otro aliento. "Más clásicos, me temo." Asentí para que continuara. "William, Alexander, Angus." Se encogió. "¿No están muy pasados de moda?"

"No, en absoluto." Sonreí. "Pero dijiste la _mayoría _eran clásicos. ¿Hay otros en tu lista?"

Se movió algo torpe. "Bueno, me gusta Zoe, para una chica. Es griego, significa vida."

Sonreí. Veía como le gustaba ese.

"Pero podría ser un poco…raro, no sé." Se encogió de nuevo. "Nunca he tenido que ponerle nombre a alguien. No me gustaría que mi decisión sea responsable de cualquier burla en el patio de la escuela."

Mi corazón se hinchó por el hombre que me sostenía. Cómo es que había pensado que era un monstruo, nunca sabría. Llevé mis dedos a su cara y acaricié su mejilla.

"No creo que sea demasiado raro." Le di una pequeña sonrisa. "Me sorprende, sin embargo, que pienses en ese. Estuviste en los sesenta y setentas, habían nombres más raros que esos."

Sonrió. "Ocasionalmente me encontraba con _Moonbeam_ o _Starshine_, sí."

"¿Y no están en tu lista?" Abrí los ojos con fingida sorpresa.

"No, no están," rió. "A pesar de que había _un_ nombre que me gustaba…," se detuvo un momento. "Patchouli."

"Pat…¿qué?"

"Patcholi, para una niña."

"¿Quieres decir como el aceite, o incienso?"

"Estaba pensando más en la flor." Sus dedos estaban jugando con la pils expuesta de mi rodilla y no me miraba. Tímido otra vez.

"Oh. La flor." Wow, me había sorprendido. Tal vez había algo de hippie en Edward después de todo.

"¿Estás _seguro_ que no tienes gasas o collares escondidos en tu armario?" Bromeé y rió entre dientes. (nt: por collares me refiero a loverbeads, collares de cuentas de colores muy usados por los hippies, no creo que tengan una traducción directa al español)

"No, no tengo ninguna. Te lo prometo."

Repetí el nombre un par de veces en mi cabeza – Patchouli. Era lindo. "¿Quieres agregarlo a la lista?"

Torció sus labios mientras pensaba. "No creo. Al igual que Zoe, podría ser muy raro. Es sólo un nombre que escuché una vez y me gustó."

Sonrió y bajó nuevamente la mirada, sus largos dedos comenzaron a jugar con la cinta de mi bata. "Entonces, ¿Qué hay en tu lista, Bella?"

Me acurruqué en él y sus labios dejaron un pequeño beso sobre mi sien.

"Bueno, me gustan los nombres que has mencionado, pero también me gusta Edward." Lo observé, viendo su reacción. Parecía curioso, sus cejas se juntaron un poco.

"¿Dices, llamarlo así por mí, si fuera niño?"

"Podríamos. Siempre ha sido uno de mis nombres favoritos."

Lo consideró por un minuto. "Eso era lo que se hacía, en mi época. Nombrar a un hijo con el de su padre."

Asentí. Sabía que su padre se llamaba Edward también.

"Tu nombre se convierte en parte de lo que eres, Bella…De hacho, creo que bueno que una persona tenga su _propio_ nombre. Prefiero no usar Edward."

"Oh, está bien. Bueno, ¿tal vez como segundo nombre?"

Sonrió y recorrió con su dedo desde el inicio de mi cabello hasta mi mejilla. "Tal vez". Besó rápidamente mis labios. "Dime más de tu lista."

"Bien, me gusta Sara, Paul…," hice una pausa. "Y Masen."

Alzó las cejas. "¿Masen?"

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. "Para un niño. Sé que no es común para un primer nombre, pero ahora mucha gente usa los apellidos como primer nombre. Es solo un pensamiento, algo a considerar."

Me besó con mucha ternura. "Definitivamente es algo a considerar." Y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

Me besó un poco más antes de bajar y trazar círculos en mi hombro con sus labios. Su mano había deslizado la bata hacia un lado.

"O podemos poner el nombre de un lugar muy especial para nosotros." Murmuré mientras sus fríos labios dejaban una estala de fuego en mi piel.

Rió entre dientes, el sonido vibró contra mí. "¿Quieres llamar al bebé _Prado_?"

Reí. "No, no pardo."

"¿Laboratorio de Bilogía 3?" Levantó su cabeza y me miró, una ceja alzada.

"¡No!"

"¿Volvo…?"

Estábamos riendo de nuevo, justo a la vez que el bebé daba un golpecito.

"Ooh…" me senté rápidamente en el regazo de Edward y golpeé mi hombro con su dura mandíbula. "¡Ow!" Eso iba a dejar un moretón.

"¡Bella!"

"Bien, bien, estoy bien."

Rápidamente tomé su mano que frotaba mi hombro y la presioné fuertemente contra mi vientre. Y, efectivamente, sí, otro golpe. Los ojos de Edward se fundieron en los míos.

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Edward?"

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que al bebé de verdad le gusta Volvo."

Se echó a reír. "Podría ser peor."

"¿Crees eso?"

Asintió. "Podría haber pateado con Bertha."

Todavía estaba riendo cuando de pronto Edward miró hacia la puerta.

"Entra, Alice," dijo a volumen normal y se volvió a mí y rápidamente acomodó la bata a la vez que la puerta se habría. Alice entró sonriente, llevando un paquete de papel café.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó, refiriéndose asumí, al anterior estado de ánimo de Edward.

"Sí, todo está bien," Edward respondió y se volvió a mí, desordenando mi cabello de nuevo. "Mi esposa siempre hace que todo sea mejor."

Le rodé los ojos y sonrió. "Pero es verdad, lo haces," susurró mientras besaba mi oreja.

"Esto llegó para ti, Bella." Alice se sentó en la cama sin esperar respuesta.

Abrí el paquete. "¡Mantas de bebé!" Había dos. Ambas blancas, pero una tenía conejos azules y la otra patitos amarillos. Había una nota escondida en el interior y la leí.

Querida Bella,

Estoy tan feliz por ti y Edward. No pude recuperar muchas cosas de bebé como había pensado, sólo estas dos mantas. Son especiales, sin embargo. Charlie y yo las compramos el día en que me enteré de que venías. También guardé a Lumpy, tu camello de peluche, pero las polillas lo encontraron y perdió una oreja y una joroba, lo siento. Incluí un par de cosas que podrían ser útiles. No puedo esperar para verte, cariño,

Con amor, Mamá.

Me pregunté qué otras cosas podrían ser a la vez que me volvía para mirar a Edward. Él estaba mirando a Alice. Alice estaba mirando los patitos amarillos.

"Bella…," Edward me enfrentó y sonreía. "Esta es la manta de la visión de Alice."

Mi boca se abrió. "¿En serio?"

Asintió. "Con la que estaba cargando al bebé en su habitación."

"Tiene razón." Alice había terminado de examinar la pequeña manta. "Es la misma."

Sonreí y la tomé para verla más de cerca.

"Me gustaría ver tu visión, Alice," dije bajito mientras mi dedo repasaba uno de los patos.

"Vas a ver la escena real, pronto, amor," Edward dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba y besaba sobre mi cabeza. "¿Qué más te envió?" Buscó en el empaque y sacó un libro.

"Canto para el parto," me miró, levantando una ceja antes de tomar el siguiente. Un CD. "Canto de Ballenas para la Sala de Partos."

Me encogí de hombros. "Renne." ¿Qué más podía decir?

"¿Vas a poner música de sonidos de ballenas mientras estás teniendo al bebé?" Alice me miró confundida.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No lo he planeado."

"Oh, no sé, amor, podría valer la pena el intento. Podría tocar piano y podríamos cantar juntos." Los ojos de Edward brillaban a la vez que reía.

"¡Ooh!" Alice saltó de la cama y dio una palmaditas. "¡Ya está aquí!" gritó mientras corría fuera de la habitación.

"¿Qué es?" Edward parecía emocionado también cuando le pregunté.

"Una camioneta de reparto viene por la calle. Parece que la cuna está llegando." Ladeó la cabeza un poco. "Ahora hay una segunda camioneta, probablemente son las cosas que compramos en Seattle."

"¡Oh!" También estaba emocionada ahora.

Tiró de mi mano. "Vamos Sra Cullen, es tiempo de que su esposo multitarea arme una cuna." (nt: con multitarea hago referencia con la expresión handyman, sin traducción directa. Esto sería un hombre que hace de todo en casa, electricista, carpintero, gasfíter, pintor de brocha gorda, etc. No encontré mejor traducción.)

No podría esperar para ver eso. Nos bajamos de la cama y me llevó en un cálido abrazo.

"Bella," susurró mientras besaba a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

"Mmm, Edward…,"

"Nunca me compraste el cinturón de herramientas, amor."

_._

_._

_._

_Bien! Esta vez no demoré tanto…._

_Ok, que les pareció este cap? Yo creo que no puedes llamar a tu hija Patchouli, es que estaba pensando Edward? En fin, como creen que se llamará el baby? A ver si el achuntan (no participan quienes leyeron el original, no sean tramposas, jeje). Y no encuentran extremadamente tierno lo emocionados que estaban cuando la habitación estuvo terminada…ahh son unos monos. _

_Muchas gracias a quienes dejan sus rws, y por sobre todo, porque esta semana me sorprendió por la cantidad, a quienes agregan el fic a sus favs y alerts. De verdad las adoro!_

_Recomendación__: Innocent Sins de knicnort3, y su traducción (Pecados inocentes) realizada por andri88, donde leí la mayor parte de la historia. Bella está en el instituto y es violada cuando va de regreso a casa y de esto resulta embarazada. 9 años después se reencuentra con Edward, un extraño compañero de su tiempo en secundaria. Sin saber cómo se enamoran y se dan cuenta de que algo los une. Algo muy fuerte. No les digo más porque TIENEN que leerlo. Tiene mucho de superación y perdón. También de comprender que ciertos actos no son consecuencia de malas voluntades propias, si no ajenas. Muy lindo…_

_Ok, me voy, les aviso que creo que el bebé nace en el prox cap. No me maten si demoro mucho…_

_Besos, Blueskys._

Maestro chasquilla sería la versión chilena para handyman, expresión utilizada en el original)


	17. Chapter 17: Baños y Baby Shower

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

"Estás amando esto, ¿no?" La irritación en mi voz era clara, pero Edward sólo sonrió.

"Cada segundo." La sonrisa creció a un nivel superior, convirtiéndose en una carcajada y sus ojos rebosaban de amor a la vez que yo negaba.

"Está bien. Pero no más _inhala, inhala, exhala, _¿de acuerdo? Me siento lo suficientemente estúpida sin los efectos de sonido."

Estaba torpemente tumbada sobre un puf color café, con Edward de cuclillas frente a mí y nuestras manos sujetas por los antebrazos. Sus pulgares estaban acariciando mi piel. En el fondo corría el DVD de un parto natural. El único que él había comprado como parte de nuestra preparación.

_El puf ayuda a sostener a la madre mientras ella usa la gravedad para reducir la tensión en su espalda y cuerpo._

_Entonces, una vez más, en posición y…inhala, inhala, exhala._

Rodé los ojos.

_¡Excelente! Ahora, vamos a intentar un enfoque más vertical._

Edward me ayudó a levantarme y seguimos las instrucciones de la partera. Enlacé mis dedos detrás de su cuello, sus manos en mis caderas, y dejamos un espacio entre nosotros mientras me mecía de un lado a otro. Edward se balanceaba conmigo, suavemente. Estaba disfrutando viendo el movimiento de su cuerpo y después de un minuto me acerqué un poco, arqueando un poco mi barriga, así podía presionarme contra él.

"Creo que me gusta e_sta_ posición," sonreí y presioné mi mejilla contra su pecho, bajando mis brazos para poder envolver su cintura. Sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome cerca y frotando mi espalda mientras un contenido ronroneo resonaba profundamente desde su interior.

"A mí también," dijo y sentí sus labios en mi cabello. "Pero no creo que ayudará a prepararte para el parto."

Me encogí de hombros, sólo disfrutando de su sensación. "Por lo que he oído, no _hay nada_ que me pueda preparar para el parto."

Desde hace algunas semanas estaba siendo bombardeada con todas las horribles y sangrientas historias sobre nacimientos que Forks tenía para ofrecer.

Mi vientre era obvio ahora. Muy obvio. Estábamos en diciembre, y al tener cuatro meses parecía de seis o siete. La noticia se había expandido rápidamente, una vez un excitado Charlie compartió con algunos amigos, y los rumores se iniciaron a toda marcha. Pero una vez que la cuidad tuvo todos los deliciosos chismes de que Bella y Edward obviamente _tuvieron_ que casarse, me había convirtiendo en un faro para las bien intencionadas palmadas en la barriga y las horrorosas historias de veinte horas de labor, fórceps, incontinencia y varices.

Sólo sucedía cuando estaba sola, por supuesto, porque Edward rápidamente se había convertido en un experto en desviar educadamente las caricias no deseadas y los comentarios de personas que veían mi barriga como una propiedad pública. Él siempre tenía un brazo sujeto firmemente alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminábamos, o se paraba detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi vientre. Pero eso probablemente no era necesario – el aura de protección y posesividad que irradiaba impedía que la mayoría de la gente se nos acercara o dijera mucho.

El DVD zumbaba de fondo, pero estaba feliz de descansar contra Edward, sus manos todavía frotando suavemente mi espalda. Yo seguí meciéndome en pequeños movimientos, esperando dar la impresión de que aún estaba practicando, más o menos. No creía que Edward se dejara engañar.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó suavemente mientras yo reía bajito.

"Sólo pensaba en la forma en que consigues que la gente de marcha atrás cuando comienzan a tocarme la panza y a hablar como bebés."

"Oh."

Y reí un poco más.

"¿Y?"

"Y esa noche en el cine."

"Ah, sí." Pude oír la sonrisa en su voz al recordar, también.

"Tuviste un momento muy anti-Edward."

Y su sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada. "No parecía importarte."

"No, no me importaba."

Aparte de los Cullen y Charlie, Ángela y Jessica fueron las únicas personas a las que les dijimos directamente. Los demás restantes se enteraron antes de que pudiéramos decirles en persona.

Y no hubo reales sorpresas – la reacción de nuestros amigos había sido la que esperábamos. Ángela estaba sorprendida, pero emocionada por nosotros y nunca puso en duda la razón de nuestro matrimonio a temprana edad. Jessica había estado positivamente mareada al pensar que nuestra boda había sido por apuro, y estaba feliz y ansiosa de difundir la noticia por todo el pueblo. Ella parecía feliz por nosotros, sin embargo, sabía que Edward no estaba revelando todo lo que ella pensaba

La primera vez que todos nos reunimos desde que la noticia del bebé se hiciera pública, fue una noche en el cine de Port Angeles.

"Ángela cree que te ves encantadora," Edward susurró en mi oído. Estábamos de pie en el hall, esperando mientras el grupo trataba de elegir entre horror o acción. "Y Jessica se pregunta si todavía estamos teniendo sexo."

Comencé a reír. Si tan solo ella supiera. Mm, realmente, tal vez no.

"Y Lauren piensa que quedaste embarazada a propósito para poder obligarme a casarme." Había un ligero tono en su voz y acaricié su brazo mientras él enroscaba un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Los pensamientos de Newton parecer estar algo en calma, por fin." Luego suspiró. "A pesar de que _también_ se preguntaba si aún teníamos sexo." Podía oír la frustración en su voz. "Pero él y los otros chicos están pensando más o menos lo mismo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"_Mejor tú que yo, Cullen._" Rió entonces. "Todos son reacios a la idea de ser padres a los dieciocho."

Me encogí de hombros, podía entender eso. Probablemente sería la reacción de la mayoría de los chicos de dieciocho. "Y debo decir, que estoy de acuerdo con ellos," Edward agregó.

"¿Qué?" Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban y había una sonrisa al asecho en sus labios.

"También prefiero ser yo." Me besó en el cabello a la vez que yo reía.

"Ya somos dos. Ahora ve a comprar las entradas, Edward." Rió de nuevo mientras caminaba para acercarse a Mike, Ben, Tyler y Eric en la cola.

Luego, como Ángela, Jessica y yo comenzamos a conversar, Lauren decidió unírsenos. No necesitaba leer mentes para saber lo ella estaba pensando. Apenas disfrazaba una sonrisa mientras me saludaba. Por la esquina de mi ojo vi la cabeza de Edward girar en nuestra dirección, obviamente en respuesta a sus pensamientos y sabiendo que sus oídos vampíricos podrían oír de cerca.

"Entonces, Bella, te ves cómo alguien que tiene más tiempo. ¿Ya tienes estrías?"

Las tenía. Varias. A pesar de que había utilizado las cremas y aceites especiales que Renne me había enviado. Las estrías estaban por debajo y a lo largo de mis costados, y Edward las besaba cada día y me decía que era hermosa.

"Sólo un par," me encogí.

"Probablemente aparecerán más," ella asintió, a sabiendas. "El estómago de mi prima parecía un mapa de ruta. Y a pesar de que el bebé es como de dos años, aún su estómago esta flojo, arrugado y lleno de líneas por todas partes." Arrugó la nariz. "De verdad espero que no te suceda, Bella." Su sonrisa era venenosa. Mi sonrisa en respuesta era débil. "Y pobre Edward, debe ser muy duro para él. Espero que eso no cambie algo entre ustedes."

Y de repente Edward estaba a mi lado y fue entonces cuando tuvo su momento anti-Edward.

Siempre había estado cómodo en demostrar su afecto en público, pero nunca así.

Deslizó las entradas en su bolsillo, luego me tocó con sus dedos y los pasó lentamente a lo largo de mi pómulo, hasta mi barbilla. Con suavidad sus dedos inclinaron mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, sosteniendo mi rostro ente sus manos. Acercó su boca a la mía, poco a poco.

"Realmente eres más y más hermosa, cada día, Bella," dijo bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo demás oyeran, mientras sus labios tocaban los míos, rozando y acariciando, antes de que su boca finalmente cubriera la mía en un beso profundo. Mi corazón se aceleró y la sorpresa que sentí por su reacción desapareció a la vez que mi boca se movía con la suya y mis dedos llegaban hasta su cabello. Dejó caer sus manos desde mi cara y en su lugar envolvió mi cintura en ellas, llevándome más cerca mientras profundizaba el beso aún más. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el mío, mis rodillas se doblaron mientras él me empujaba, sus fuertes brazos sosteniendo mi espalda. Mi corazón estaba desbocado.

Unos segundos más tarde se apartó y me devolvió a mi posición. Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Los brazos de Edward me rodearon con fuerza y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza. Movió una mano lentamente hacia abajo por el costado de mi cuerpo, dejándola descansar sobre mi vientre, donde hizo lentos y tiernos círculos – su otra mano llevó la mía a sus labios y besó mi anillo de bodas mientras le sonreía a mis ojos. Luego, se volvió hacia el pequeño grupo que nos rodeaba.

"¿Nos vamos ahora?" preguntó casualmente.

Lauren recogió su mandíbula del suelo y comenzó a caminar mientras Ángela se sonrojaba y me daba una sonrisa cómplice. Jessica iba a necesitar ayuda para enrollar su lengua. Mike, Eric, Tyler y Ben miraban atónitos.

"Supongo que vamos," Mike murmuró mientras seguía a los demás a través de las pesadas puerta de la sala cinco.

"¿Fue demasiado?" Edward susurró tímidamente mientras caminábamos dentro de la sala sosteniendo nuestras manos.

"No sé." Todavía estaba sin aliento. "¿Quisiste todo eso?"

"Cada palabra y cada caricia."

"Entonces no, no fue demasiado."

El recuerdo de esa noche, y lo que vino después, siempre me hace sonreír.

"Bella, ¿quieres probar en cuclillas?"

Eso rompió el romance.

"¿Qué?"

_Estar en cuclillas en otra manera de permitir que la gravedad haga parte del trabajo por ti. Pero tendrás que practicar regularmente para fortalecer los músculos del muslo. Ahora intentemos._

Gemí. "He tenido suficiente por hoy."

"Pero, es importante, amor. Quiero que estés tan preparada como sea posible." Sus dedos estaban entre mis cabellos.

Pasé mi mano sobre su pecho y presioné mis labios contra su camisa, soplando aire caliente contra él.

"Mientras estés conmigo, estaré bien." Soplé más calor y su pecho se expandió bajo mis labios. Le oí suspirar.

"Pero, Bella…," su convicción se estaba debilitando.

"Sin peros. He tenido suficiente por hoy, y tú te vas de caza esta noche y no te voy a ver en dos días y yo estoy gastando nuestras últimas horas juntos de cuclillas en el suelo."

Mis manos subieron hasta su cabeza, enredándolas en su cabello e inclinó su rostro, dejando que sus labios acariciaran los míos. Mis brazos lo rodearon, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pude.

"Te extrañaré," susurró, su lengua perfilando mis labios.

"Mm, yo también." Arqueé mi cuello y él succionó suavemente, con cuidado, la piel de allí.

_Lo estás haciendo muy bien._

¡Lo sé!

_Ahora tratemos un poco más, pero esta vez con…_CLIK.

Edward tiró el control sobre el sofá. Me miró a los ojos y levantó una ceja, su sonrisa torcida comenzando a aparecer en la equina de su boca.

"Baño." Asentí.

Y la sonrisa de Edward brilló, sus ojos se oscurecieron, a la vez que tomaba mi mano y me conducía por el pasillo.

A Edward le gustan los baños. Hice ese descubrimiento mientras estábamos en Isla Esme. Antes de nuestra luna de miel, tomar un baño era algo que él hacía por necesidad, simplemente por quitarse lo del día, o los restos de una cacería y sólo usaba la ducha. Pero tomar un baño…nosotros dos…le gustaba muchísimo.

La temperatura del agua significaba que podría estar conmigo, piel sobre piel, por más tiempo. Y otra cosa…puede contener la respiración bajo el agua indefinidamente. Reí mientras abría la puerta del baño. La casa finalmente estuvo terminada en octubre y sospechaba que, la razón por lo que la renovación demoró más de lo previsto por Esme, fue porque _alguien,_ después de la luna de miel, requería una enorme tina en el cuarto de baño.

Edward abrió los grifos y los ajustó, luego dio un paso atrás para que yo pudiera chequear la temperatura del agua. Siempre pensaba que su piel de vampiro le da ría una falsa lectura del calor o frío.

"Perfecto," le sonreí mientras pasaba mi mano bajo el chorro y luego le tiré un poco de agua a la cara. Arrugó la nariz y entrecerró los ojos mientras se alejaba de la línea de fuego. Secó algunas gotas de su mejilla y sonrió.

"Vuelvo en un minuto," dijo y de pronto se fue y me quedé preguntándome donde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Esperé un momento, luego me encogí de hombros y me fui a nuestra habitación.

Me encantaba la habitación. Todo era azul y blanco, con puertas francesas que daban a un patio con piscina y arena de playa. Fue diseñada acorde a la habitación principal en Isla Esme y la luna estaba brillando, rebotando en el agua y rememorando nuestra noche de bodas. Un escalofrío de expectación fue a través de mi cuerpo mientras comenzaba a quitarme la ropa, hasta que me vi en el espejo.

No me parecía a lo que era en nuestra noche de bodas.

Ni siquiera lo parecía en esa noche en el cine. Puse mis labios en una crítica línea delgada. Esto era por lo que habían estado siendo tímida con Edward, viéndome completamente, el último tiempo. Mi vientre estaba grande y redondo, trazado con más líneas de estrías. Mi pechos eran más grandes, que era un buen cambio, excepto porque se veían y se sentían pesados y siempre estaban doloridos. Por lo menos mis tobillos no estaban hinchados…por el momento – pero estaba cambiando día a día. Suspiré mientras pellizcaba mis mejillas. Hoy estaba pálida. Ayer había estado abochornada. Mi presión arterial estaba en cualquier parte – arriba, abajo – a veces estaba mareada, tan baja, y a veces tenía dolores de cabeza cuando estaba muy elevada. Trataba desesperadamente de no contornearme al caminar, pero era más difícil cada día. Las piernas me dolían, pero por suerte, no tenía varices…aún.

Pero Edward amaba mi cuerpo de embarazada, me lo decía todos los días y lo demostraba en la forma en que me abrazaba y tocaba. Me dejó en claro que todavía me deseaba y hacíamos el amor frecuentemente y con pasión, aunque sí, él era un poco más cuidadoso. Pero últimamente me había estado escondiendo bajo las sabanas.

Oí el agua cortarse y me di cuenta que había regresado de lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo. Tratando de mantener mi confianza estable en su lugar me puse la bata y fui hacia el baño.

Velas.

En todas partes. Hacían un camino por el pasillo y cubrían el alfeizar de la ventana y un banco en el baño.

Pétalos de rosa.

El aroma se extendía con el vapor del agua caliente y llenaba el aire con un olor dulce y suave.

Edward.

Tímidamente de pie en el baño. Las mano profundamente en sus bolsillos mientras su cabello caía sobre sus ojos. Alzó una mano y pasó sus largos dedos a través de sus mechones, dejando al más descubierto de su hermoso rostro.

"Hola," su voz era tímida.

Mi corazón se derritió. "Esto es realmente hermoso, Edward. Gracias."

Sonrisa torcida, ojos suaves. "Es un placer."

Asentí y cabeceé hacia la tina.

"¿Las rosas…?"

"Del jardín de Esme. A ella no le importa."

Asentí. "No sabía que teníamos tantas velas."

"Quedaron de la boda."

"Ah."

Silencio, quietud. Timidez.

"Probablemente deberías…el agua se pondrá fría." Hizo un gesto hacia la bañera. "Quiero decir, si quieres…,"

Asentí. "Debería," y mis ojos cayeron nerviosos ala cinta de mi bata. Llevé la mirada de nuevo a Edward. "Pero entonces tú también deberías." No quería ser la única en mostrarse.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Lo miraba mientras trabajaba al empujar los botones, dejaba caer la camisa al encogerse de hombros y la arrojaba en un rincón. La luz de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana revotó en su piel, acentuando las líneas y planos de su pecho perfecto y duro torso. Sus manos fueron hasta el inicio de sus pantalones, sus largos dedos resbalando el botón en el agujero.

Tomé una respiración profunda, era tan hermoso, y volví a mirar mis dedos jugando con la cinta de mi bata. Oí la cremallera de sus jeans, luego vi que se había detenido y lo miré de nuevo.

"¿Prefieres que me vaya mientras tú entras?" Sus manos seguían en su cierre, pero me miraba, preguntando con sus ojos. Me sentí diciendo _sí, sí, por favor, déjame hasta que esté en el agua y cubierta con pétalos de rosa._ Pero no lo hice. En su lugar le di una sonrisa temblorosa.

"No, está bien, quédate."

Empecé a desatar la bata y volví mi cuerpo un poco, lejos de él. Un segundo después él estaba detrás de mí, sus manos en la tela sobre mis hombros.

"Permíteme," susurró y sonrió. Esto era bueno – no me veía muy diferente de espaldas. Solté la cinta y me quitó la bata suavemente y la vi en el suelo un segundo después, junto a su camisa en una esquina.

Un frio dedo tocó en la base de mi cuello, haciendo un lento circulo sobre la piel y después aún más lento por mi espalda, terminando en la curva de mi trasero. Me estremecí, arqueando un poco la espalda, pero no me volteé. Oí el rozar de la mezclilla y vi sus pantalones unirse a la pila. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo salvaje.

Su mano lentamente movió mi cabello a un lado y lo dejó con cuidado sobre mi hombro. Luego sus fríos labios presionaron contra la parte trasera de mi cuello, que aun hormigueaba por su dedo, y otro escalofrío me atravesó, cuando dejó que su lengua diera un pequeño toque en mi piel.

"¿Estas lista para entrar? Cerraré los ojos si quieres."

En su voz había una pequeña insinuación de algo.

Dolor.

Y mi corazón se encogió al golpearme la verdad – él se sentía rechazado por mi renuencia a dejar que viera todo de mí, como si no confiara en que él me amaba. No lo había pensado de esa manera, nunca había querido hacerle daño.

No dije nada, pero respiré hondo y me alejé, yendo hacia la ventana. Mordía mi labio cuando me di vuelta.

En la suave luz pude ver el sube y baja constante de su pecho. Luego su respiración se aceleró. Sus ojos estaban brillando.

Por un segundo luché contra la tentación de taparme de nuevo. Él era impresionante, perfecto. Adonis, y yo era Dumbo el elefante.

Me miró unos instantes, sus ojos recorriendo cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándome y trato de dejarlo.

No pudo.

"Nunca has estado más hermosa," suspiró. "Verte de pié, allí, bajo la luz de la luna, con las velas, sólo tú, y tu vientre lleno con nuestro hijo." Su voz se quebró un poco en las últimas palabras.

Le sonreí, comenzado a relajarme. Negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bella, eres gloriosa."

El amor en sus ojos, y en su voz me abrumaron y mi confianza estaba de regreso, con toda su fuerza.

Vino hasta mí, abrazándome y sosteniéndome con él. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, sólo abrazándonos uno al otro, piel con piel, sus dedos repasando suavemente mi espalda, hasta mi trasero.

"Entonces, ¿te me vas a unir?" pregunté con lo que yo esperaba era una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que me alejaba un poco.

"Sí, por favor," murmuró a la vez que sus labios comenzaron a besar mi hombro.

En uno de sus movimientos que detienen corazones me levantó en sus brazos y me besó mientras me llevaba al baño. Nos dejó en el agua caliente, sentándome entre sus piernas, mi espalda contra su pecho.

"Ahh," ambos suspiramos y comenzamos a reír mientras estirábamos nuestras piernas. Sus manos se ahuecaban en el agua y las vertía sobre mis hombros. Se sentía bien. Su piel fría se fue calentando y deslicé mi espalda de un lado a otro sobre su pecho, sacándole un gemido.

"Esto está bueno," dije bajito.

"Mm, muy bueno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Suspiré. "Lo sé."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, sus manos habían dejado de verter agua y estaban masajeando mis hombros. "De verdad no deberías ser tímida, Bella." Su voz era suave, aterciopelada.

Me encogí de hombros. "Me siento un poco…gorda y llena de grasa."

"Creo que eres hermosa. Y tu cuerpo es simplemente increíble." Besó mi cuello y suspiré.

"Tú siempre piensas que soy hermosa e increíble."

"Porque lo eres. ¿Realmente crees tan poco en mi opinión?" Bromeaba ahora.

Reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¿No crees que puedes estar sesgado?"

"No, en absoluto."

Reí de nuevo y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro. Sus manos se movían hacia abajo, gentilmente acariciando mis pechos y viajando a trazar lentos círculos sobre los costados de mi barriga. La piel de allí siempre se sentía tirante y su toque era suave. Mi respiración era relajada y profunda.

"Te extrañé," susurró. Mis dedos acariciaron sus piernas, dejando que mis uñas crearan una sensación que obviamente disfrutaba porque terminó sus palabras con un siseo. Detrás de mí, abajo contra mi espalda, estaba la evidencia de cuanto le gustaba y sonreí. Me apreté contra él, y él gimió bajito a la vez que un estremecimiento lo traspasaba.

"También te extrañé." Dije.

Lo oí pasar saliva, fuerte. "Tal vez no voy. Iré a cazar en el parque por un par de horas." Sus manos se movían en mis brazos acariciando y amasando.

Negué. "No. Has estado haciendo esto por meses. Y Emmett y Jasper te matarán si lo pospones de nuevo." Estaban viajando más lejos en busca de leones de montaña y Emmett y Jasper deseaban pasar tiempo con su hermano. Torcí la cabeza para mirarlo, pasando mis dedos bajo las sombras purpuras que habían estado profundizándose bajo sus ojos oscuros.

"Necesitas carnívoros." Se medio encogió y llevó mis dedos hasta sus labios para besarlos. "Estaré bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Carlisle estará aquí. Y el bebé se está comportando."

Movió sus manos para dejarlas descansar en mi vientre.

"Te ha estado pateando mucho últimamente," su voz era tranquila.

"Sí."

"Y a veces duele."

Oh, se había dado cuenta. Me encogí de hombros. "A veces."

Sentí sus labios en mi cabello. "Te amo tanto," susurró.

Nos quedamos callados de nuevo, mis manos acariciando sus piernas, sus dedos habían bajado y estaban masajeando mis caderas. De vez en cuando dejaba un beso en mi hombro o cuello. A veces apretaba sus muslos a mi alrededor o enredaba nuestros pies.

"¿Qué harás mientras no esté? ¿Irás a ver a Charlie?"

"No, está ocupado con Sue mañana y luego irá de pesca con Billy el domingo."

Sentí a Edward gruñir. "Sue y Charlie se ven bien juntos," dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, así es." Estaba contenta de que mi padre no estuviera solo, y las últimas veces en que he compartido con Sue, ha sido fácil. A través de ella, los Quileutes y los Cullens recibían informes de unos a otros – y todo estaba bien. La amistad de Sue y Charlie era buena para todos, no solo para ellos.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Sus manos se movían en largas caricias arriba y abajo a mis costados mientras estaba apoyada en él, inhalando la esencia floral en el vapor y disfrutando del agua caliente, y de un cálido Edward. Moví mis manos en el agua y algunos pétalos de rosas comenzaron a girar como si estuvieran en pequeños remolinos. A la luz de las velas todo era más lindo.

"No sé. Necesito más mantequilla de maní y helado, así que probablemente vaya a la tienda."

"¿Ya terminaste tu último tarro?" Su voz era incrédula.

"Mm ¿sí?" Mi antojo estaba convirtiéndose en adicción. Necesitaba un tazón cada mañana y antes de dormir. A veces, al almuerzo.

Rió.

"Y podría ir a Port Angeles con Alice."

"Hmm." Parecía dudoso de eso.

"¿Qué?"

"Ella ha estado recitando un montón de poesía francesa en su cabeza los últimos dos días y no creo que sea un nuevo pasatiempo."

"¿Crees que esté tramando algo?"

"No sé. No quiero pensar en ello," suspiró. "Dime que harás en Port Angeles."

M encogí. "Mi ropa ha comenzado a quedarme pequeña así que pensé que, um, podría comprar algunas nuevas. Tal vez un par de camisetas." Me removí un poco incomoda.

"¿Eso es _todo_ lo que necesitas? ¿Un par de camisetas?"

Me encogí. "Tal vez algunos pantalones. No sé, no necesito mucho."

"¿Usará tu tarjeta de crédito?" Pude oír la sonrisa en su voz. Estaba jugando, y rodé mis ojos.

Aún dudaba en usar su dinero. Cuando compraba, eran cosas pequeñas, aquello que pudiera ser cubierto con mi aporte a la cuenta conjunta.

"Sí, probablemente. La _he_ usado antes."

"Poco," murmuró y sonreí.

"Lo sé. Yo sólo…es…me das tanto y no te doy nada a cambio."

Hubo un profundo y exasperado suspiro detrás de mí.

"¿Nada? ¿Me das nada a cambio?" Sus manos frotaron, deliberadamente, sobre mi vientre.

"Sí, bueno esto trabaja para los dos lados, Edward. No hice este bebé sola."

Rió un poco y bajó la cabeza para susurrar en mi oído. "Lo sé."

Me acurruqué contra él y su voz se hizo más seria, mientras sus manos descachazaban en mis costillas, sus pulgares acariciaban suavemente.

"Bella, me has dado…todo. Me has dado a _ti_ misma. Eso no puede competir con el dinero, amor."

Suspiré de nuevo. Debimos tener esta conversación en un bucle.

"Deseo que uses la cuenta, Bella."

"Está bien, la usaré."

"Mmm." No me creía.

"Te lo prometo. Cuando esté en Port Angeles mañana, compraré…," busqué en la habitación y en mi imaginación algo tremendamente extravagante. "¡Un pato de goma enchapado en oro!"

"¿Un pato de goma enchapado en oro?" Eso lo sorprendió. "Interesante." Sonreía ahora, lo sentía. "¿Te das cuenta que una placa de oro no se pega a la goma? Sólo se pega a otro metal."

Rodé los ojos. _Sabía_ eso.

"Oro sólido, entonces."

"¿Un pato de goma de oro sólido?"

"No. Sólo un pato de oro sólido. No puede ser de oro _sólido y_ goma, Edward." ¡Duh! ¡Punto para mí!

Estaba asintiendo, y su pecho contra mi espalda estaba vibrando en una risa contenida.

"Acepto la corrección. Pero dime, ¿esperas que flote? ¿o que chille?"

"No. Será puramente ornamental." Entonces una idea vino a mí. "Lo usaré para cubrir el agujero del drenaje y tendré el tapón de baño más caro del mundo." Asentía, satisfecha con mi inteligencia. "Ves, práctico y ornamental."

Rió con libertad y yo sonreí por el sonido. Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor y besó mi cabeza.

"No creo que existan muchas posibilidades de encontrar uno en Port Angeles. A menos que una franquicia de Patos de Oro Sólido Para Ti haya abierto desde la última vez que estuve allí."

"Entonces supongo que no puedo comprar uno. Qué vergüenza, traté de gastar tu dinero, pero…o bueno."

Inclinó su rostro más cerca, sus manos acariciando suavemente mis brazos. "Sabes que puedo conseguir uno para ti," susurró. "Quizás con ojos de zafiro."

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

"No lo harías."

"Oh, lo haría. Y si no comienzas a usar _nuestro_ dinero, lo haré." Su voz era divertida, baja en mi oído.

Me volví para mirarlo. Sus ojos eran malos, también su sonrisa. Entonces cambió su expresión, ojos muy abiertos, inocentes.

"¿Qué?" pretendió estar herido por la oscura mirada que le estaba dando. "Dijiste que querías uno." Luego se echó hacia atrás, sonrió y guiñó un ojo. "Sólo usa la cuenta, Bella."

Me di la vuelta. Lo haría. De verdad me él compraría un pato de oro sólido con ojos de zafiro para usar como tapón de baño.

"Está bien, usaré la cuenta."

"Gracias," besó mi cabello y pude oír la sonrisa de satisfacción.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y me apoyé contra él, molesta por que le había dado en la amenaza del pato. Pero él tenía un punto – necesitaba más que un par de camisetas y era estúpido no comprar lo que necesitaba por un orgullo fuera de lugar. Y de verdad, eso era lo que era. Muy bien, él ganó.

Me presioné más fuerte contra él y me meneé un poco. Jadeó y sonreí – ahora _yo_ estaba siendo un poco petulante.

Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando del baño y de la paz, la suave luz y del calor. Y uno del otro – toques, besos, caricias. Maravilloso.

"Más cliente, por favor."

Estiró una de sus largas piernas y usos sus dedos del pie para abrir la llave.

"Mira tus pies," murmuró mientras el agua corría y levanté mis rodillas. En el izquierdo había quedado pegado un pétalo. Edward uso su pie para mezclar y agitar en agua y luego pasó sus dedos por mi pierna antes de llegar con ellos hasta la llave de nuevo.

"Me pregunto, cuando vuelva de la cacería…Bella, ¿vendrías conmigo a hacer las compras de Navidad?"

"¿Compras de Navidad?"

Lo sentí asentir. "Alice siempre hace todo en Navidad con un árbol y regalos y yo mayormente compro regalos en línea para cada uno. Pero esta será _nuestra_ primera Navidad juntos y me guastaría ir de compras contigo. Correctamente."

Nunca había hecho mucho en Navidad, y la última Navidad fue la peor de todas porque Edward se había ido. Ladeé la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Ah, estaba recordándolo también – esto era importante. Levanté una mano y la puse sobre su mejilla mientras sonreía.

"Me gustaría eso." Y me incliné para besar sus labios.

Sus manos recorrieron mis costillas, bajó por mis costados y mis muslos, con suaves caricias. Observé sus largos dedos masajear gentilmente mi carne.

"Me encantan tus manos," murmuré, más para mí misma que por nada. Inmediatamente sus dedos se detuvieron.

"¿En serio?"

"Mm, sí. ¿Nunca te lo dije?" Reanudó mi masaje, vacilante.

"Er, no."

"Son preciosas."

Podía sentirlo tensarse, sólo un poco y me preocupaba porque mi elogio le había hecho reaccionar de esa manera.

"A veces me preocupa que…," se detuvo y esperé, pero no dijo más. Me di vuelta completamente para poder ver su rostro claramente, el agua onduló y salpicó a nuestro alrededor. Mientras me movía sus manos me dejaron y las posó sobre sus muslos. Estaba mirando su mano derecha, flexionando sus dedos.

"¿Qué te preocupa a veces?" Todavía estaba entre sus piernas, pero ahora frente a él.

"El bebé será tan frágil. Incluso más que tú…" Alzó sus oscuros ojos hasta los míos y vi lo que estaba allí. Pensaba en su fuerza, sino que también en lo que había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás en el pasado. Tiempos oscuros cuando sus manos fueron armas así como también lo fueron sus dientes. Comencé a sentir un dolor por él en mi corazón.

Tomé su mano derecha y la sostuve, delineé con un dedo su palma y cada uno de sus dedos a la vez que lo estudiaba cuidadosamente.

"Yo sé lo que estás manos han hecho, Edward. Sé de lo que son capaces." Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, como piedra. "¿Quieres que te diga?"

"Yo, er…no…," pero no lo escuché. Continué.

"Estas manos han salvado mi vida, más de una vez. Me han tocado y abrazado. Me han hecho el amor hermosamente. Han limpiado mis lágrimas, me han hecho cosquillas y me han sujetado el cabello mientras estaba enferma." A través de su mano pude sentir que la tensión comenzaba a dejarlo un poquito y sonreí pero no lo miré aún. "Han cocinado para mí, masajeado mis tobillos hinchados y mis hombros cansados, tocan hermosa música y crean obras de arte. Me escriben notas de amor, lavan mi cabello y ensamblan una cuna de bebé." Sonreí al recuerdo de Edward, sentado en el suelo del cuarto de bebé, feliz y sonriendo mientras unía la cuna. Llevé su mano a mi boca y besé la palma. Luego tomé la izquierda e hice lo mismo. "Estas son manos suaves y amorosas." Las besé de nuevo, luego las dejé descansar contra mi pecho, sobre el latir de mi corazón. Levanté la mirada. "Tú eres la persona más dulce que conozco, Edward."

Sus ojos habían estado abatidos, pero ahora los levantó y a través de sus largas pestañas pude verlos brillar. Había una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Se inclinó, todavía con sus manos en mi pecho, y me besó con dulzura.

"Gracias," susurró, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

"Es un placer."

Movió sus manos un poco hacia abajo, donde la suave onda de mis pechos comienza. Él sabía que tan cariñosas eran, y yo quería que entendiera como realmente suave era, lo mucho que quería que me tocara ahí. Dejé sus manos ir. Suspiró suavemente mientras sus dedos se movían vacilantes para masajear los lados de cada seno. Sus suaves caricias me hicieron gemir muy bajito y mi cabeza comenzó a caer hacia atrás en mis hombros a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Luego llevó sus pulgares para acariciar alrededor de la plenitud de cada pecho y mi gemido se hizo más fuerte. Mis manos comenzaron a apretar sus muslos y él mismos se acercó un poco más. Mis piernas estaban enganchadas con las suyas, y él me llevó con él, inclinando su cabeza para poder capturar un seno en su boca mientras el otro recibía la atención de sus talentosos dedos.

"Mmm…" Pasé la lengua por mis labios, queriendo acercarme más a él, pero mi barriga estaba en medio, los dos teníamos que inclinarnos un poco para llegar al otro. Acercó su cabeza y atrapó mis labios en su boca, moviendo su lengua sobre la mía, acariciando, reclamando. Mis manos comenzaron a avanzar hacia arriba por sus muslos y su respiración se hizo más desigual. Traté de acomodarme, queriendo un ángulo que me permitiera estar más cerca y Edward inclinó su cabeza para comenzar a besar mi cuello, chupando muy ligeramente la piel. Mi cabeza calló hacia atrás dándole más acceso y mantuvo una mano en mi espalda, sujetándome, mientras la otra dejó mi pecho y tomó un poco de agua, dejándola caer en mi garganta. Mis ojos revolotearon – sabía lo que venía, lo había hecho antes. Y me encantaba.

Suavemente, retiró su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado, y movió su mano permitiendo que una fina corriente de agua corriera suavemente por un lado de mi cuello. Luego, se acercó, dejó que su lengua lamiera el agua que corría sobre el pulso del latido en mi garganta. A veces largas pasadas, a veces ligeras caricias, la acción, combinada con la sensación del agua caliente y su fría lengua, me hizo jadear, temblar y gemir. Mis dedos se clavaron en sus muslos.

Suspiré cuando dejó caer sus manos y levantó su rostro hasta el mío mientras sonreía y ponía una suave beso en la punta de mi nariz, antes de bajar sus labios hasta mi hombro. Trate de presionarme contra él tanto como pude pero cada vez era más difícil mover mi cuerpo en estos días.

"¿Edward?" Susurré, sin aliento, dejando que las uñas de mis dedos se arrastraran por la parte interna de sus muslos, haciéndolo gemir.

"¿Uhh, mm?"

"Se va a poner más difícil hacer el amor, con lo grande que estoy, ¿no crees?" Mis dedos llegaron hasta ese lugar por debajo de su ombligo. Ese que era tan sensible. Ese que, cuando lo tocaba, lo hacía gemir.

Mis uñas comenzaron a arañar ligeramente la piel, enredándose a través de la suave mancha de pelo allí, y soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Quitó sus manos de mí y en su lugar se apoderó de los lados de la tina a la vez que sus caderas se sacudían ligeramente y su cabeza caía hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo se levantaba y bajaba con el movimiento de sus muslos bajo los míos.

Y entonces…él gimió.

El suave sonido de placer que amaba escapó de sus labios. Estaba respirando con dificultad y mordiéndose los labios mientras rodaba su cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí mientras lentamente extendía una mano para cubrir la mía, deteniendo mis dedos. Levantó la cabeza enfrentándome y pasó la lengua sobre sus labios mientras lentamente abría los ojos y me miraba a través de sus pesados parpados.

Conocía esa mirada y mi pulso se incrementó a un nivel superior.

"¿Mucho?" Soltó una rápida y distraída carcajada, todavía espirando con dificultad. Había llevado mi mano hasta su pecho mientras se acercaba un poco acomodándose ligeramente para así poder recostar su rostro dentro del hueco de mi cuello, envolviéndome en sus brazos. "Um, sólo toma un poco más de maniobras, eso es todo. Estoy seguro de que lo podemos manejar." Podía sentirlo sonreír contra mi piel al tiempo que repasaba su hombro con mi mano. "Siempre que estés cómoda, así será."

"Mmm…," sus labios estaban detrás de mí garganta, una mano detrás de mí mientras la otra serpentea de nuevo en mis pechos, antes de ir debajo de mis costillas.

"Y hay otras cosas que podemos hacer, y tratar," su voz vibró contra mi miel.

"¿A…hay?" Jadeé.

"Mm, sí." Sus dedos lentamente descienden, por debajo de mi vientre y más allá. "Muchas cosas."

Luego suavemente nos reposicionó de manera que él estaba entre mis muslos ahora y manteniendo sus ojos en los míos, comenzó hundir su rostro en el agua. Frunció sus labios y sopló en la superficie, generando un efecto dominó y enviando algunos pétalos de rosa como si fuesen velas.

"Y puedo ser muy creativo, Bella."

La casa parecía vacía mientras caminaba hacia la cocina a la mañana siguiente. Edward había ido a cazar, pero obviamente había estado ocupado mientras dormía. Había una docena de frascos de mantequilla de maní en el mostrador y cuando abrí el congelador estaba lleno de tarros de helado. Mi corazón se hinchó. Debió haber conducido hasta Seattle y de vuelta durante la noche – nada estaría abierto en Forks o Port Angeles.

Caminé con un cuenco lleno de mi adicción mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación del bebé.

"No falta mucho," sonreí, acariciando mi panza y fui recompensada con un pequeño golpe. Mi sonrisa creció.

El cuarto estaba completo y listo. La cuna estaba ensamblada y en posición, el caballito de madera y la mecedora estaban en su lugar. Había un simple juego de cajoneras blancas, y una pequeña librería, llena de libros y juguetes que habíamos comprado. Era perfecto. Y luego me di cuenta de que Edward había estado trabajando allí, también.

"¿Cuándo hizo esto?" Murmuré mientras me adentraba en el cuarto.

Mariposas. Había añadido mariposas. Eran tres, en un árbol cerca de la ventana, pareciendo como si ellas sólo hubieran volado y aterrizado. Una tenía alas azules, muy abiertas, posada en una hoja. En una rama más arriba estaba una mariposa amarilla, sus alas extendidas y cerradas, mientras reposaba. Y más arriba una mariposa con marcas negras y anaranjadas se encontraba en pleno vuelo.

"Hermoso," murmuré, acercándome para tocarlas. Casi podía sentir el terciopelo de sus alas. Suspiré y el bebé pateó de nuevo. "Tu papi te ama mucho, ya sabes," susurré.

Dio otra patada. Lo sabía.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

"¿Bella?"

"M shavob diefhtesh"

"¿Qué?"

"Dije, me estoy lavando los dientes."

"Oh, cierto."

"¿Qué pasa Alice?" Dejé mi cepillo de dientes en el soporte y me sequé la boca. Ella me vio horrorizada cuando me volví hacia ella correctamente.

"¿Por qué no estás usando lo que compraste en Port Angeles ayer? Esa camisa verde de seda se te veía genial."

"Sólo estoy dando una vuelta por aquí, no hay razón para usar algo nuevo." Pasé mi mano por mi camiseta y pantalones cómodos.

Rodó los ojos. "Siempre hay una razón para usar algo nuevo. Ve y póntela."

Estreche mis ojos. "¿Por qué?" Recordé la poesía francesa. Estaba tratando desesperadamente parecer casual, pero una sonrisa acechó en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos la traicionó.

"No hay razón. Pero una vez que estés correctamente vestida, hay algo en casa que quiero que veas."

"¿Qué es?" Ahora fruncí el ceño.

"Sólo es algo para el bebé." Se fue por la puerta principal incluso antes de que me diera cuenta de que había dejado el baño. Pero oí su voz retornar entre los árboles.

"¡Y usa los pantalones negros!"

Veinte minutos más tarde, pasaba por las escaleras frontales de la casa de los Cullen y por la puerta de enfrente. Estaba usando la camisa verde – que se veía bien – y los pantalones negros.

Estaba preparada para que Alice hubiera comprado algún juguete extravagante, o un pieza de mueblería infantil pero no estaba preparada para…

"¡Sorpresa!"

Un baby shower.

Luche por reprimir el gemido que estaba peleando, fuertemente, por salir. Pegué una sonrisa en mi cara y observé todo lo que estaba dentro.

Había cintas de seda rosas y azules esparcidas por la sala de estar. Globos perlados de sutiles diferentes colores de rosa y azul adornando el mobiliario, las escaleras, puertas y ventanas. Nada de normales serpentinas o globos de goma para este baby shower. Floreros de cristal sosteniendo flores rosadas y blancas estaban en la mesa del comedor, la mesa de café, el manto de la chimenea y en el borde de cada peldaño de la escalera. Alice bailó hasta mi lugar, su rostro brillante de emoción. "Es difícil encontrar flores azules," susurró al ver mi mirada.

Sobre el piano de Edward estaban apilados los regalos. Esme y Rosalie se unieron a Ángela y Jessica, que parecía razonablemente relajada – era su tercera vez en la casa de los Cullen, después de todo.

Pero también estaba Sue Clearwater.

Sonreía, pero parecía incomoda y traté de ocultar mi sorpresa al encontrarla aquí.

Comprendí que todo el mundo estaba esperando que hiciera algo, pero estaba un poco abrumada. Los segundos se arrastraban mientras trataba de captarlo todo. Un baby shower. Sue estaba aquí. Todo el mundo me estaba mirando, todavía esperando una respuesta – un positiva probablemente.

"Um, ¿hola?" Di un vago saludo.

"¡Te ves muy sorprendida!" Jessica sonrió.

"Sí, lo estoy. Realmente. Um, creo que puedo necesitar un vaso de agua." Lancé una mirada a Alice y ella me siguió a la cocina.

"¿Así que este es el porqué de la poesía francesa?" Le pregunté cuando pensé que estábamos fuera del alcance del oído.

"Te dijo de eso, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

Se encogió de hombros. "Nunca me habría dejado seguir adelante, de lo contrario."

"Me pregunto por qué, ¿Alice?" Le di una mirada significativa, el solo rió y me envolvió en sus brazos.

"Sólo disfruta, Bella. ¡No puedes tener un bebé sin un baby shower!"

Me hubiera gustado probar.

"¿Y Sue?"

"Un gesto de buena voluntad," sonríó. "Lo sé, estas sorprendida también. Ella oyó a Charlie hablar de la reunión y de echo ella _preguntó_ si podía venir. Ella está aquí como su novia, no como Quileute, pero cuenta con el apoyo de los lobos."

Me preocupé. ¿Los lobos la apoyaron para venir aquí?

"Um, ¿tiene escolta?"

"Seth la trajo, y volverá a recogerla, pero aparte de eso, no." Arrugó la frente. "Pero no creo que Seth esté muy lejos, no tengo definición de nuevo." Frunció el ceño y frotó sus cienes.

Mi corazón aún no se calmaba cuando recordé otra cosa que Alice había dicho.

"¿Mi padre sabía de esto? ¿Y no trató de detenerte?" Traidor.

"No. De verdad creo que le hubiera gustado venir también." Alice sonreía de nuevo.

Estaba cerca de estar en desacuerdo con su declaración, pero luego pensé en lo emocionado que estaba con el bebé, y comprendí que probablemente tenía razón. El bebé ya tenía su propia caña y carrete Junior Fisherman.

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Le pedí una foto tuya de bebé para poder ampliar y poner en la pared."

Fui rápidamente a la puerta y mis ojos se precipitaron por toda la sala con urgencia, buscando. Me sentí aliviada al ver nada de eso.

"Bueno, al menos no te dio una." Me volvía a ella.

"Oh, no, me ofreció muchas. Pero, bueno, no eran muy halagadoras, para ser honestos. Pensé que podría ser amable olvidar esa idea."

"Wow, gracias, Alice."

"¡De nada!" Burbujeaba felicidad, obviamente obviando el sarcasmo.

Podía sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza – eso significaba que mi presión arterial probablemente estaba comenzando a subir.

Había sido engañada para asistir a un baby shower en contra de mi voluntad y acababa de descubrir que mi padre sabía de él. ¡Mi padre era un encubridor de baby shawers! Y ahora los lobos querían mostrar su apoyo al bebé medio vampiro, medio humano. Era como estar en un universo paralelo. Necesitaba un momento. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones y bebí de un trago el vaso de agua que Alice me tendió.

"¿Estas lista para volver? Creo que la conversación está muriendo." Alice estaba mirando por la puerta a la sala de estar.

¿Estaba lista? No.

"Dame un minuto, Alice."

Tuve una charla conmigo misma. Son solo un par de horas y habrá terminado. Son solo tus amigos y familia. Están felices contigo, sólo quieren demostrarlo…y entonces mientras más pensaba en eso, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mis labios. Una genuina. Mucha gente estaba contenta con este bebé, todos ellos querían celebrarlo. Mi papá, mi nueva familia Cullen, Sue, incluso los lobos. Si Alice lo había planeado así o no, entendí que esta reunión era en realidad más que sólo un baby shower. Reí, ahora sorprendida, a Alice le había tomado mucho tiempo armar algo.

"Muy bien, estoy lista."

Regresé a la sala. Tenían una amable y tranquila conversación alrededor del piano.

"Gracias a todos, esto está genial." Sonreí.

Esme me abrazó.

"Espero que no te importe mucho, Bella," susurró disculpándose en mi oído.

"No, para nada," dije con sinceridad y ella sonrió.

"Sabes cómo es ella," Rosalie sonrió.

"Lo sé."

Luego me volví a Sue. "Muchas gracias por venir," dije y sonrió gustosa, pareciera que había logrado estar un poco más relajada en los últimos minutos.

"De nada, Bella. Tengo ordenes de llevarle un poco de pastel a Charlie," soltó una carcajada y yo también lo hice.

"¡Aquí, abre el mío primero, Bella!" Jessica puso una caja de brillantes colores en mis manos.

"¡No!" Alice tomó la caja y la dejó de nuevo sobre el piano. "Primero están los juegos."

"¿Juegos?" Oh no. No juegos, ni siquiera por la paz entre lobos y vampiros. Mi recién descubiertos sentimientos de felicidad se desinflaron rápidamente.

"Sí, juegos." Alice sacó una lista de…alguna parte. "Si todo el mundo se sienta, por favor."

Rodé los ojos.

"Como dije…" Rosalie susurró en mi oído al pasar a mi lado, "…sabes como es."

Me senté en el sofá con Jessica y Ángela mientras Esme, Rosalie y Sue en las sillas. Alice había reunido los lugares alrededor de la mesa de café de mármol que estaba cubierta con un paño para cubrir las sorpresas debajo. Solté un pequeño gemido interno y traté de imaginar que misterios estaban debajo de la seda.

Tuvimos que adivinar cuantos alfileres de gancho habían en un frasco, quien era la más rápida en poner el pañal a una muñeca, y ordenar una lista de artículos infantiles desde el menos al más caro. Gané ese gracias a mi experiencia en _Boutique Bambino._

Fue interesante ver como Sue se relajaba y comenzaba a disfrutar, incluso ganando el juego del pañal y me di cuenta de que ella era probablemente la única de nosotras que realmente había puesto un pañal a un bebé. Y Esme y Rosalie empataron en el del alfiler supongo – visión de vampiro por supuesto. Ángela y Jessica sólo reían y parecían divertirse.

"¿Sabes lo que esperan?" Jessica preguntó mientras Alice entregaba los costosos chocolates con forma de cochecitos y chupetes.

"Um, no. Decidimos esperar para saber." Chupé mi cochecito de chocolate. Delicioso, pero no podía compartir con el helado y la crema de maní.

"Probablemente una buena idea. ¡Mi tía pensó que iba a tener una niña, pero tuvo un niño, y fue horrible, porque todo era rosado! La habitación, la ropa, todo." Extendió las manos en un gesto que abarcaba todo y asintió con seriedad.

"Wow, debió haber sido una sorpresa," Ángela dijo.

"Lo fue, y especialmente después de que la tuvo, no podía creer que se hubieran equivocado con el sexo. Estuvo en labor por veintiséis horas y al final el doctor tuvo que…,"

"Bella, ¿han pensado en algún nombre?" Sue cortó a Jessica y le di una sonrisa de gratitud.

"Tenemos algunas ideas, pero nada decidido aún. Probablemente algo tradicional."

Asintió, sonriendo me, pero Jessica parecía como si quisiera continuar su historia y abrió la boca de nuevo. "Y de todos modos…,"

"Aquí, prueba un chupete," Rosalie se puso de pie rápidamente y empujó un chocolate en la boca de Jess.

Volví mi cabeza, tratando de ocultar la risa sorprendida que estaba a punto de estallar. Desde bufidos, risitas y tosecitas oí a mi alrededor, no estaba sola.

"Oh, um, gracias," murmuró a través del chocolate, obviamente sorprendida, con enormes ojos, pero comió de todos modos. Su historia no continuó después de todo.

Esme trajo bocadillos y bebidas sin alcohol con pequeños paraguas azules y rosados. Y entonces Alice declaró que era hora de los regalos. Trajo los regalos desde el piano y los apiló en la mesa de café, frente a mí.

"Um, ¿yo primero?" Jessica miró inquisitivamente a Alice, quien se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

Quité el papel, al tiempo que Jessica me decía que podía devolverlo o cambiarlo si no me gustaba o si ya tenía uno.

"Oh, Jess, wow. Gracias. Y no, no tengo uno." Estaba segura de que no lo tenía, porque no sabía que era.

"Qué bueno. No me pude resistir," burbujeó.

"Mm, gracias."

"Wow, Bella, un Jirafa Bebé en un pastel de toallas, eso es genial." Alice estaba sonriendo y asintiendo con intención. (nt: Giraffe baby towel cake, no sé si lo anterior es una traducción correcta, son varias toallas y pañitos atados y enroscados que dan forma a una jirafa sentada en un pastel, bueno, luego lo describen.)

"Oh, si, una jirafa pastel…"

"Jirafa Bebé en un pastel de toallas." Alice destacó. Y entonces lo miré de más cerca. Por supuesto. Eran toallas de bebé trenzadas y atadas formando una jirafa sentada en un pastel. ¿Quién hubieran pensado en esto? Jessica estaba sonriendo mientras detallaba cada una de las partes.

"¡El cuello y el cuerpo están hechos de un toalla, el pastel es una manta de bebé, y la cabeza es un pañito para bañar, y las piernitas son baberos!"

Sonreí. Individualmente, cada cosa sería muy útil. "Es genial, Jess. Gracias." Sonrió orgullosa de sí misma mientras tomaba el siguiente paquete.

De repente, Esme, Rosalie y Alice miraron hacia la puerta, cada una en un rápido movimiento de su cabeza. Miré en la misma dirección, obviamente algo estaba pasando afuera. Detrás de mi, Jessica estaba hablando con Ángela, quien estaba dándole vueltas a la jirafa de toalla. No parecían comprender que pasaba. Pero Sue sí, me miró antes de ver hacia la puerta, también.

Luego, muy casualmente, Esme se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Alice estaba inquieta, nerviosa.

"No está escuchando, ¿cierto?" Esme murmuró mientras pasaba frente a ella en dirección a la puerta. Alice negó y Rosalie rodó los ojos. Pero antes de que Esme llegara cerca de la puerta se oyó un profundo gruñido salvaje y pasos estrellándose en el porche. Jessica y Ángela levantaron la mirada, sorprendidas. Jessica bajó su tarta, Sue salió de su asiento y la silla se estrelló contra la pared al tiempo que la puerta se abría, casi saliendo de sus goznes.

Edward apareció, cabello al viento, ojos brillantes, mostrando los dientes, encorvando los hombros a la vez que se inclinaba para atacar. Estaba espantoso y jadeé cuando lo observé. Inmediatamente sus ojos me encontraron, junto a mi latido, y cruzó la habitación para plantarse con firmeza frente a mí. El marco de la puerta se sacudió al tiempo que Emmett y Jasper se empujaban, juntos y agazapados, listos para saltar. Apenas un segundo había pasado desde que se había abierto la puerta.

Todos se congelaron y guardaron silencio. Los ojos de Edward saltaban de entre Sue y yo, sus fosas nasales dilatadas, y rápidamente comprendí lo que había pasado.

Sue vivía con hombres lobos, llevaba su olor en ella. Y Seth estaba en algún lugar cercano. Los Cullen habían olido lobos y pensaron que estábamos siendo atacados.

En un suave movimiento, ni siquiera perceptible, Edward se enderezó, al igual que sus hermanos. Apenas un segundo había pasado. Pude ver el destello en sus ojos mientras rápidamente procesaba los pensamiento de los demás.

"¡Boo! ¡Sólo pensamos en caer en la fiesta!" Emmett bromeó, salvando el momento, a la vez que se sentaba casualmente en el brazo de la silla de Rosalie. Jasper quedó de pie al lado de Alice.

Entonces Ángela y Jessica comenzaron a reír y Sue regresó a su asiento.

"No asustaron," Jess rió nerviosa.

"Ese era el plan," Emmett sonrió y le giñó un ojo a Edward.

La postura de Edward cambió por completo, relajándose en donde estaba ahora. Tomó su mano en la mía, sonriéndome al tiempo que levantaba una ceja e inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia Alice y la escena que nos rodeaba, claramente preguntando si yo estaba bien con todo.

Sonreí. "Bienvenido a mi baby shower sorpresa."

Mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente a la normalidad. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, dos segundos de pánico en la fiesta. Me preocupaba cuanto Ángela y Jessica realmente habían captado.

"Han vuelto temprano," Alice estaba tratando de sonar alegre a pesar de su evidente molestia por su inesperado regreso.

"Sí, bueno, Edward estaba ansioso por que volviéramos a casa."

Edward rodó los ojos. "No estaba ansioso, Emmett."

"Sí, estabas," Jasper murmuró bajito, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la esquina de su boca mientras se apoyaba en la chimenea.

Edward negó. "Bueno, espero que nuestra repentina aparición no haya interrumpido las cosas," sonrió disculpándose con los invitados. Jess y Ángela le aseguraron que no había problema, pero Alice frunció el ceño, diciendo lo contrario.

"Es increíble verlos a todos…," miró deliberadamente a Sue y ella sonrió, "…pero ahora, si me perdonan, me gustaría secuestrar al invitado de honor por unos minutos." Y me tomó sin esfuerzo en sus brazos y caminó conmigo a la cocina. Podía oír las risas de Ángela y Jessica y los maullidos y silbidos de Emmett mientras escondía mi rostro contra su cuello.

Pateó la puerta de la cocina cerrándola detrás de él y me sentó en la mesa de granito, situándose entre mis piernas. Apoyó sus manos en mis muslos, tocándome a través de la tela de mis pantalones, y mirándome a los ojos. Lo que vi allí me hizo contener el aliento.

"Te extrañé mucho," su voz era áspera mientras sus labios se estrellaban con los míos como si hubiera estado ausente dos años en vez de dos días. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de él y lo besé de vuelta con el mismo entusiasmo. Su boca era implacable y le di la bienvenida. Dos daís era demasiado tiempo.

Se alejó para que pudiera respirar. "¿Y tú estás bien?" Sus ojos buscaban en mi cara.

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?" Acuné su mejilla en mi mano y cerró los ojos y suspiró, volviendo su rostro en mi palma e inhalando profundamente.

"Estoy bien. ¿Y el bebé?" Abrió los ojos y sus manos fueron a mi vientre, moviéndolas lentamente, con amor sobre mi panza.

"El bebé está bien." Asentí, sonriendo, mirando su mano. "Le gustaron las mariposas." Agregué. "A ambos," Aszó los ojos y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Las encontraste?"

"Sí. Y también me gustaron el helado y la mantequilla de maní. Gracias."

"De nada. A los dos."

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza. Sus brazos me rodearon, frotando mi espalda.

"Entonces, al parecer Alice esperó hasta que saliera para saltar," murmuró, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que lanzaba una rápida mirada por la puerta de la cocina, probablemente escuchando el pensamiento de Alice en la sala de estar. "Bella, lo juro, si hubiera sabido habría…,"

"Está bien, Edward. De verdad." Toqué su cara de nuevo.

"¿De verdad?" Parecía sorprendido, con las cejas arriba. "¿En serio?"

Luego cuando asentí, sonrió – emocionado ahora y rodé los ojos cuando me di cuenta. Por su puesto que estaría entusiasmado con un baby shower. Probablemente iría hasta la luna con tal de unirse.

"Quiero decir, creo que ha estado bien. Especialmente con Sue y los lobos y todo. ¿Sabías que ella está aquí con su apoyo?"

Asintió. "Me dijo tan pronto como llegamos."

¿Llegada?

"Sí, esa fue una llegada, Edward."

Se encogió de hombros. Sin disculpas.

"Pensaste que estábamos bajo el ataque de los lobos, ¿verdad?"

Él no respondió de inmediato, pero apoyó su frente con la mía, mirándome a los ojos.

"Se me pasó por la mente, sí."

Solté un bufido. Hizo más que eso.

"¿No oíste a Alice y Esme? Yo sabía lo que hacían, tu sabes, pensando en ti." Pensaba en el críptico comentario de Esme, _no está escuchando, ¿verdad?_

"Puede que no lo haya escuchado. Estaba más concentrado en el olor. Igual que todos." Cerró los ojos y suspiró bajito mientras mis dedos acariciaban detrás de su cuello. "Pero tan pronto como entré por la puerta, pude ver y oír, que no había peligro."

"Fue Sue, ¿no? El olor a lobo."

Asintió. "Era leve, pero estaba allí." Separó su frente de la mía y acarició mi hombro.

"¿Crees que pudiste haber sobrereaccionado?"

"No." La convicción en esa única palabra me sorprendió, y él levantó la cabeza para poner mirarme a los ojos. "Te lo he dicho antes, Bella, no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de los dos. Y el olor constituía un riesgo."

Supuse que podía ver su punto.

"Creo que asustaste de muerte a la pobre Sue."

"Lo sé. Pero ella entiende. Me aseguraré de disculparme adecuadamente."

Volvió a acariciar detrás de mí cuello, empujando mi camisa a un lado con su nariz para poder sentir mi piel.

"Te ves bien. ¿Compraste esto en Port Angeles?" Sus dedos estaban tocando la seda.

"Mm,…sí. He comprado un montón…er, usé la…tarjeta de crédito." Soltó un pequeño sonido de suspiro cada vez que sus labios se separaban de mi piel y su nariz tocaba más profundamente, sus manos me llevaban más cerca, como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente.

"Edward, estabas ansioso, ¿no?"

"Mm, tal vez…sólo un poco."

Llevé mis dedos a su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Gimió ligeramente y bajó un poco más su cabeza para hacerlo más fácil para mí. Luego levantó su rostro y capturó mis labios es un largo beso. Cuando se alejó sus ojos estaban cerrados y suavemente pasó su nariz a lo largo de la mía, deteniéndose para darme un beso más en los labios. Sonreí, pero me removí un poco – el mesón se comenzaba a sentir duro. Lo notó e inmediatamente me levantó y me dejó de pie sobre en suelo aún en sus brazos.

"Lo siento, estaba incomodo," murmuró, frunciendo el ceño mientras una mano masajeaba mi trasero.

"Está bien, Edward." Valía la pena solo por el masaje. Recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho. "Um, pero probablemente deberíamos volver ahora."

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió. "¿Volver a nuestro baby shower?"

Reí y asentí. Sip, él estaba emocionado.

Volvimos a la fiesta al tiempo que Emmett estaba mostrando como se _escapó_ de un oso grizzlly cuando estaba en su viaje de excursión.

"¡Oh!" Me volví a Edward. "¿Viste algunos leones de montaña?"

"Unos pocos," sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Y pude ver por el leve rubor en sus mejillas que había comido bien. Las sombras purpuras se habían ido.

Enrolló su brazo a mi alrededor, cuando vio el regalo de Jess sobre la mesa de café. Se inclinó y lo recogió. Abrí la boca para explicar, pero él la abrió primero.

"Una Jirafa Bebé en un pastel de toallas," dijo a la vez que lo daba vuelta en sus manos.

Mi boca se abrió y le sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Lees demasiadas revistas de bebés, Edward."

Edward estaba deseoso de ayudarme a abrir el resto de los regalos. El libro de cuentos para la hora de dormir de Ángela, era genial, pero tuvimos que explicar el regalo de Sue a Emmett – toda razón detrás de necesitar una bolsa de pañales para salir era mucho para él.

"¿Quieres decir que tienes que cambiarlo más de una vez al día?"

Así que después de la explicación, Jasper desafió a Emmett y a Edward a poner un pañal a una muñeca. Que no terminó bien. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo competitivos que eran los tres mientras se inclinaban sobre la mesa de café, lado a lado, mientras Alice ponía el cronometro. Se empujaron y pegaron codazos mientras todos reían y Esme intentaba regañarlos. Cuando Emmett parecía estar haciendo progresos, Jasper tomó su muñeca y la arrojó por la habitación. Pero Rosalie la tomó con rapidez y se la lanzó de nuevo a su marido.

Edward ganó, pues él había estado estudiando libros de bebé por semanas. La muñeca de Jasper lo usaba en el cuello. Y la de Emmett, bueno…

"Está genial, Emmett, si el bebé quiere ir a una fiesta en toga." Edward reía al ver a Emmett intentarlo de nuevo.

"Puedo hacer esto," murmuraba. Pero no, no podía. Su segundo intento parecía un mini luchado de sumo.

"Tal vez no deberíamos dejarlo estar cerca del bebé," le susurré a Edward cuando se sentó de nuevo conmigo.

"¡Oí eso!" Emmett dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Reí mientras Edward sacaba su desordenado cabello de sus ojos y se dejaba caer en el sofá, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Besé el tope de su cabeza, justo el bebé pateó y tomé su mano para hacerle saber.

"Ah, hola," dijo bajito, inclinando la cabeza hacia mi vientre, sonriendo. Frotó sobre el lugar donde el bebé había pateado, sus ojos eran suaves y cálidos, sentí mi corazón saltar.

Quería estar a solas con él, y era claro que él también quería eso. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por encima de mi barriga y luego los suyos parpadearon rápidamente en dirección a nuestra casa, volviendo enseguida a mí y levantando una ceja como pregunta. Me mordí el labio al sonreí y comencé a asentir, pero justo cuando Edward comenzó a levantarse, se detuvo. Suspiró profundamente y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

"¿Qué?" Dije sin voz y él asintió hacia la puerta principal.

Un segundo después hubo un suave toque y Seth entró y preguntó si Sue estaba lista para irse. Por supuesto, él estaba emocionado de ver a Edward y tenía ganas de charlar, así que nos quedamos.

Y luego Charlie, de regreso de pesca, llamó al celular de Sue, para preguntar cómo había ido el baby shower, y Alice le invitó. Llegó cinco minutos después.

"Espero que no te importe mucho la fiesta, Bells," dijo con tono de disculpa mientras me abrazaba. Pude ver a Sue observándonos, sonriendo.

"No, para nada, papá." Le devolví el abrazo.

Y fue seguido por Carlisle poco después, de vuelta del hospital, cuyo rostro, ansioso al principio, se compuso inmediatamente tan pronto como vio al feliz y risueño grupo en su sala de estar.

Alice estaba en su modo fiesta y Edward rodó los ojos mientras ella explicaba otro juego. Sentado a mi lado él presionó su pierna firmemente contra la mía y supe que estaba cada vez más ansioso porque estuviéramos solos. Una mano comenzó a trazar dibujos en mi muslo y la otra la había llevado bajo mi camisa, acariciando en mi baja espalda.

"¿Los baby showers siempre duran tanto tiempo?" preguntó en voz baja.

"No sé. Nunca antes he estado en uno."

Alice, obviamente, oyó y nos disparó una mirada mientras abría la boca para hablar.

"Todos vamos a tomar el nombre de la madre y del padre, y trataremos de hacer un nuevo nombre para el bebé al combinarlos," dijo riendo y aplaudiendo.

El juego trajo nuevas rondas de risas. El ganador fue Bellward, de Jasper, pero creo que podría haber habido un conflicto e intereses ahí, al ser Alice el juez. La creación de Ángela Edella era más lindo. Habían también Belleda, Warbell y el esfuerzo de Seth – Edisa de Edward e Isabella. Rosalie confiscó la contribución de Emmett – no quería saber por qué.

"Creo que le baby shower resulto ser algo bueno," dije. De hecho la fiesta aún no había terminado, Emmett y Jasper estaban haciendo su propia versión del libro de juegos para baby showers de Alice, pero nosotros finalmente nos fugamos. Se suponía que iba por un vaso de agua y Edward aparentemente estaba estacionando el auto en el garaje. Pero en realidad, no podriamos a engañar a alguien.

"Fue algo muy bueno, sí," Edward sonrió. "Incluso si la invitada de honor se escabulle."

"Mm, y me recuerda, Edward…¿_por qué_ estoy escabulléndome?" Mi sonrisa descarada se convirtió en un grito de sombro cuando me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a andar entre los árboles.

"Porque, Bella, tu esposo ha estado ausente por dos días casando…," me estremecí cuando sus labios alcanzaron mi oído ",…y _realmente necesita_ un baño."

_._

_._

_._

_Bien…no nace el bebé, pero hay baby shower, sé que en el cap pasado dije que nacía el bebé, me equivoqué, lo siento… Y lamento la demora…no hay mucho que decir. También disculpen por los errores, que son muchos esta vez, pero la traducción no quería salir…me costó mucho terminar._

_Gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios, ahora son poquito :(, y a quienes agregan el fic a favs y alerts. _

_Recomendación: A Thousand Leaves de Bella Sunshine, en inglés y terminado. Bella es amiga de la familia Cullen, pero nunca se ha llevado bien con Edward. Un día al llegar a casa, Bella encuentra a Edward con sangre en sus manos y con el cuerpo sin vida de Renee. Edward es declarado culpable. Tiempo después, Bella visita a Edward en prisión y comienzan a descubrir el secreto tras la muerte de su madre. De romance tiene poco, pero si está bien escrito y es realmente un buen puzzle policial…no de esos que aburren. Es interesante por el hecho de que Edward pasa casi todo el fic en la cárcel, y su vida allí es muy triste. De verdad se los recomiendo._

_Muy bien, ya vamos en el cap 17, nos quedan pocos para el final…a ver si se animan…_


	18. Chapter 18: Inhala, inhala, exhala

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y BloodLines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

Edward quería hacer las compras de Navidad, así que lo hicimos. El clima en Seattle era frío y glacial, las calles y tiendas estaban llenas, pero nos divertimos.

A diferencia de Alice, a Edward no le gustaba mucho recorrer y nuestras compras sólo tomaron un par de horas. Él era generoso y extravagante, el dinero no era un impedimento, y estaba claro que ya tenía una idea de que comprar antes de que incluso entráramos a la tienda. Su deleite venía en la selección final, elegir entre dos o tres artículos similares, decidir que características, color, potencia, antigüedad, amplificación, o que estilo sería el mejor.

Y también compramos decoraciones. Para el árbol. Tradicionales adornos en rojo, verde, dorado y plata. Luces doradas y tintineantes.

Y la guitarra.

Una que había visto en la vitrina de una tienda de música mientras caminábamos por la calle. La que me recordaba su foto de 1973. La que me hizo sonreír al recordar, y él me preguntó que estaba pensando, le comenté de su fotografía y le dije que me gustaría escucharlo tocar algún día. Era solo un comentario, un pensamiento al azar, una idea.

Diez minutos después, teníamos una guitarra. Iba en su espalda, sujeta por encima de su hombro mientras caminábamos.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" dijo. "¿Hay algo que te gustaría o me dejarás sorprenderte?" Acercó su cabeza cuando yo comencé a negar. "Y no me digas que no me moleste, Bella, no me negarías la alegría de dar, ¿cierto?" Me dio esa media sonrisa y yo le entrecerré los ojos. Sabía que cuando se ponía de esa manera mis argumentos habituales caería en el acto.

"Calcetines."

Alzó las cejas.

"Necesito calcetines. Unos rojos estarían bien, muy festivos."

Entrecerró los ojos, igualándolos con los míos y creí que iba a hacer un comentario inteligente, o discutir conmigo, pero no lo hizo. Con el rostro tranquilo, asintió y sonrió.

"Está bien. Calcetines entonces. Vi unos rojos en Thriftway el otro día, podemos pasar de camino a casa. O puedo recogerlos la próxima semana, o incluso la víspera de Navidad. Tengo un montón de tiempo."

Sonrió y negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que en la _suya_, probablemente había un plan extravagante ya preparado y listo para su ejecución.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" Arqueó una ceja, mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa. "¿Estas decepcionada?"

Y por un momento pensé que sí lo estaría. Sí Edward sólo me comprara unos calcetines rojos en Thriftway, ¿cómo me sentiría? Pero luego pensé en el pato de oro sólido con ojos de zafiros. Él me había amenazado con eso hace sólo unos días.

"No, calcetines rojos está bien."

Estaba observando a una madre de ceño fruncido maniobrando con su cochecito en medio de la multitud cuando Edward se detuvo y tiró suavemente de mi mano. Sonreía mientras levantaba una ceja y asentía ligeramente hacía las puertas de una tienda. Miré por sobre él hacía los escaparates. Ah, El Palacio de los Juguetes. Reí y él sonrió, empujándome adentro.

Recorrió los pasillos, mirando juegos de trenes y sets de química, casas de muñecas y muñecas, juegos, autos a control remoto y animales de peluche.

Lo observé con asombro mientras examinaba de cerca un cohete Lego. Todavía era el mismo Edward que había amado, pero él era diferente. Siempre fue complejo, con muchas capas y cambios de ánimos, pero recientemente, desde nuestro matrimonio, y con el bebé en camino, un nuevo conjunto de capas se habían añadido. O descubierto. Estaba tan relajado, tan feliz. Tomé una reparación profunda y recordé la navidad anterior. Yo había estado catatónica y Edward acurrucado en un techo de algún lugar en Sudamérica, sintiéndose vacío, hueco, dejando que su miseria lo rodeara.

Las lágrimas que llegaban con demasiada facilidad en estos días comenzaron a picar en mis ojos. Respiré. Qué diferencia puede hacer un año.

Me estremecí levemente y aclaré mi garganta. "Um, creo que debería pasar un tiempo antes de que el bebé esté listo para eso, Edward."

"¿Hm? Oh, lo sé. Sólo estaba pensando…esto es increíble."

Estaba un poco sorprendida. "Nunca has visto un Lego antes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, bueno, sé lo que es, pero nunca he completado uno." Dirigió su mirada a las cajas llenas de barcos piratas, castillos, aviones y rascacielos.

"Cuando era niño tuve bloques de construcción y me gustaba hacer torres y tratar de ver que tan altas podían llegar a ser, si podía usar todos los bloques. Y trataba de conectarlas con puentes hechos de papel periódico. Pero sí sufrían la mínima vibración o movimiento, todo se venía abajo y tenía que empezar de nuevo." Frunció el ceño y sus labios unieron en una apretada línea. "Muy frustrante."

Asentí. Entendía eso. "Pero esto," continuó. "Cuando realmente puedo pensar en esto…las posibilidades son casi infinitas. Y nada se cae."

Sonreí. "Sí, imagina las torres y puentes que podría construir si compras _todas_ estas y agregas más piezas."

Dije en bromas, pero cuando vi sus ojos ensancharse y brillar, preferí no haberlo hecho.

"No, Edward, estaba bromeando." No estaba segura si me había escuchado. Miraba más reversos de cajas, viendo cuantos paneles contenían, cuantas piezas había en cada set. Sus ojos se estrecharon y supe lo que estaba haciendo – calculando. "Sólo bromeaba," repetí. "Y de todos modos, no tenemos espacio en el auto, no con todo lo demás." Golpeé el pie contra las bolsas que estaban en el suelo entre nosotros. Las miró, y luego a mí. Sonrió.

"Está bien, amor, sólo pensaba." Puso su brazo a mí alrededor y me acercó para besar sobre mi cabeza. "Vamos, vamos por tu almuerzo." Se inclinó y recogió las bolsas. Pero a medida que salíamos de la tienda se volvió y miró por sobre su hombro y le oí murmurar bajito para él. "Tal vez podría ordenar en línea, de todos modos."

Fuimos a la cafetería más cercana y me senté agradecida mientras Edward ordenaba nuestros paquetes y la guitarra. Mis piernas y espalda dolían y estaba encantada del escaso alivio que la dura silla me daba. Pedimos un sándwich de carne asada para cada uno, sabiendo que podría comerme ambos, y una vez que la camarera se había ido, habiéndole dado a Edward el respectivo numero de miradas significativas, me alcanzó por debajo de la mesa y llevó mi pie a su regazo, quitó el zapato y comenzó a frotar.

"¡Edward, estamos en un café!" Siseé y traté de quitar mi pie, pero por supuesto, no había posibilidad.

"Nadie puede ver bajo el mantel, Bella."

"Ese no es el punto."

"¿No lo disfrutas?"

"Bueno, sí, pero…,"

"¿Ofende a alguien?"

Miré alrededor.

"No. Sólo las típicas miradas de admiración de cada mujer en este lugar."

Resopló, algo raro. "No lo había notado, sabes eso, ¿no?"

Le sonreí. "Lo sé." Todavía era difícil de creer a veces, pero lo sabía.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando sus manos, ocultas por el mantel a la vez que amasaba y acariciaba mis pies, pero podía ver la sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer y al tiempo que ladeaba mi cabeza para ver su expresión sus manos desaceleraron y, al fruncir el ceño, sus cejas se juntaron.

"¿Mis pies huelen?" Le di una pequeña sonrisa y levantó la mirada, ofreciéndome la más débil de las sonrisas. Luego miró debajo de nuevo, sus dedos reanudaron el masaje, poco a poco.

"No, bueno, al menos, no como tú crees." Pude ver su sonrisa ampliarse un poco. Pero luego cayó de nuevo.

Había aprendido en los últimos meses que si le daba espacio él me diría que le preocupaba – a su tiempo. Y estos tiempos se hacían cada vez más cortos, y más cortos, a la vez que aprendía a abrirse conmigo. Pero en este momento, creía que tenía una idea en su mente y decidí hablar antes de esperar.

"Estas recordando la Navidad pasada, ¿no?" Asintió apenas perceptiblemente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Susurró las palabras aún con la cabeza gacha.

"Porque también estaba recordando, hace un rato, en la juguetería." Levantó la cabeza y me miró con ojos asustados y me pregunté a donde había ido ahora su mente. Me tensé un poco, pero continué hablando. "Estaba pensando que, es increíble la diferencia que puede hacer un año, ¿verdad?" Dije a la ligera, con la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta de donde estaba.

"Estoy tan…," comenzó, pero negué con la cabeza firmemente al arrepentimiento en sus ojos. No habría escusas.

Todavía era propenso a esos momentos en que oscuros pensamiento y recuerdos lo tomaban – era sólo Edward. Pero, recientemente, parecía ser capaz de vencerlos. Bajó los ojos otra vez y lo observé de cerca, dejándolo tener su momento. Suspiró y después de un rato, levantó el rostro y me sentí aliviada de ver el comienzo de una sonrisa. La torcida.

"Pero esta no es la Navidad pasada. Es _ahora_," dijo bajito. "Y _ahora_ estoy haciendo las compras de Navidad con mi esposa embarazada"

Ahora su voz hablaba de alegría y satisfacción, tal vez, incluso con un poco de incredulidad. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una feliz sonrisa a la vez que yo retorcía los dedos de mis pie para que continuara.

Nuestros sándwiches llegaron y comí mientras Edward masajeaba mi otro pie.

"Vamos a tener un almuerzo de Navidad con Charlie y Sue," anuncié con la boca llena de carne asada y Edward asintió.

"¿Será pavo?" preguntó.

"Probablemente, Sue cocina." Tomé otro bocado. "Al menos no se sorprenderá si tus hábitos alimenticios parecen un poco extraños."

Se encogió de hombros. "Comeré probablemente," y sólo pude ver un ínfimo atisbo de desagrado cruzar su cara.

"¿Por qué?"

"A veces es más fácil. ¿Asumo que habrán papas asadas y salsa de carne?"

"Um, sí, eso hay por lo general."

Asintió. "Esconderé lo que pueda, pero algunos alimentos son más difíciles de esconder que otros. La salsa se escapa por las servilletas, las papas asadas son voluminosas."

"Oh." Hay tantas cosas que pensar cuando eres un vampiro y tienes una cena con la familia política. Obviamente, Sue entendería, por lo que este recurso sólo sería en beneficio de Charlie. A veces pensaba que sería más fácil si sólo le dijéramos la verdad, pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

"Podríamos decir que estás en una dieta especial. O que eres alérgico a las papas, o a la salsa."

"O sólo puedo comer y entonces no tendríamos nada de qué preocuparnos." Arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

"Pero tendrías que…tú sabes." Hice la acción de revolver las manos sobre mi estomago y se encogió de hombros.

"Es un pequeño precio a pagar por nuestra primera Navidad juntos," sonrió. "Muy pequeño."

Sería un interesante almuerzo de Navidad. La madre de hombres lobos sentándose a comer con un vampiro. Agité la cabeza sonriendo – si sólo Jake pudiera ver esto. Pero posiblemente él sabía. Todavía no había vuelto a casa, pero sin duda la palabra había pasado como un rumor lobuno.

Estaba comenzando mi segundo sándwich de carne asada cuando Edward volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. Fue un movimiento rápido – uno de esos movimientos que servían para recordarme que él no era tan humano como parecía. Luego comenzó a sonreír a la vez que se levantaba y besaba mi mejilla.

"Volveré en un momento. No vayas a ninguna parte."

Y se fue.

A través del cristal de la ventana lo vi cruzar la calle. Vestía un abrigo negro, hasta la rodilla, propicio para el clima. Me gustaba la manera en que acentuaba su altura y la forma cuadrada de sus hombros. La división de atrás asimilaba una cola que se agitaba levemente mientras caminaba, moviéndose al compás de sus pasos, enfatizando la gracia del ritmo de su zancada. Las cabezas de las admiradoras se volvieron para ver y sonreí. Mío.

Frente a la cafetería había una tienda con un estandarte negro y que tenía escrito en plateado, _Crystallier_. Por lo que podía ver, se especializaban en artículos de cristal y tenían un enorme árbol de Navidad en la ventana frontal, brillando con cientos de adornos, todos capturando la luz y luciendo como diamantes. Vi a Edward entrar, y un momento después, una vendedora tomó una escalera y la puso junto al árbol. Ella subió y quitó un adorno de la parte superior antes de bajar y desaparecer de la vista. Tal vez diez minutos pasaron y luego Edward salió de la tienda, cruzó la calle y volvió a entrar a la cafetería.

Se sentó frente a mí y quitó el cabello de sus ojos. Estos brillaban como los adornos en el árbol de la ventana.

Levanté una ceja preguntando y esperé.

Se volvió tímido, pasándose la manos por el pelo por segunda vez y se encorvó un poco hacia delante.

"Compré algo."

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una caja pequeña. Era negra, con _Crystallier_ escrito en dorado. La empujó sobre la mesa hasta mí.

Quité la tapa. Había una bolsa plateada en el interior, con cuidado la saqué y puse su contenido en mi mano.

"Oh…hermoso."

Una estrella de cristal. Exquisita, llena de facetas, que reflejaban la luz, rebotando alrededor de la cafetería como un pequeño sol. El punto más alto estaba terminado en oro, su pequeño aro colgaba con una cinta blanca. La cinta tenía sujeta un pequeño disco ovalo de oro que tenía grabada una corta frase.

"Pueden grabar en el lugar," dijo a la vez que lo levantaba para ver lo que estaba escrito.

_Bebé Cullen – Navidad 2006_

En mi pecho, mi corazón se encogió y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a picar detrás de mis ojos – las lágrimas venían con tanta facilidad estos días. De manera intermitente, miré a Edward quien me daba una tímida media sonrisa. Encogió un hombro.

"Para el árbol. Sé que el bebé realmente no estará _aquí_, pero creo que debería tener parte de nuestra primera Navidad."

Asentí, pero no lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar.

"Pensé que, tal vez, cada Navidad podríamos comprar uno nuevo y agregarlo. Hacerlo como una tradición familia." La emoción en sus ojos casi me hace flaquear y tuve que apartar la mirada.

Tragué saliva antes de hablar.

"Un día necesitaremos un gran árbol si vamos a acumular más de mil," susurré.

Y se puso a reír luego y extendió sus manos para tomar las mías, llevándola hasta sus labios.

"Tendremos _dos_ árboles, amor."

Y descubrí _El Léxico._ Una gran librería donde Edward vacilante y nervioso me dejó andar sola, mientras el llevaba nuestras bolsas al coche. Le prometí que estaría bien. Él había prometido encontrarme en las puertas de la entrada en veinte minutos.

Miré en los estrenos, los best sellers, y luego mi atención fue captada por un letrero que decía _Libros Raros y Antiguos. _Había una flecha…apuntando hacia arriba…a una escalera caracol, escondida en una esquina trasera de la tienda. Estudié la estrecha y torcida escalera y estuve segura que a Edward le daría un ataque. Pero quería ir a ver y Edward no tenía porque saber.

Fui muy cuidadosa, tomándome mi tiempo mientras me arrastraba torpemente escaleras arriba, feliz de que Edward no pudiera verme. Llegue al final, me tomé un momento para recuperar el aliento, y me dirigí a las vitrinas que contenían libros de tal rareza y valor que necesitaban estar bajo llave. Los libros estaba en pequeños stands separados detrás del vidrio, con tarjetas en el frente mostrando información sobre el título y el costo. Había una maravillosa primera edición de Jane Eyre, una de las primeras Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn, un título de Ernerst Hemingway…y luego lo vi.

_La Isla del Tesoro._

_Edición de 1911._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Esto sería el regalo de Navidad para Edward.

Cuando estuvimos en Chicago, Edward me había contado que _La Isla del Tesoro_ había sido su libro favorito. Una gran aventura había dicho. Su madre se lo había leído. En 1911, él habría tenido diez – este libro probablemente se veía igual que el que había tenido.

Perfecto.

Costaba dos mil dólares.

El joven asistente de ventas, cuyo nombre en la etiqueta decía Graeme, salió de detrás del largo mostrados para ayudarme.

"¿La Isla del Tesoro?" confirmó mientras señalaba la caja, asintiendo. Abrió la cerradura de la puerta y la deslizó, sacando el libro, llevándolo de vuelta al mostrador donde lo posó sobre un suave paño.

"Es de 1911. En muy buen estado. Puede ver que tiene muy poco desgaste, sólo un pequeño rallado en las esquinas de la sobrecubierta."

Asentí, realmente no necesitaba saber todo eso, ya había tomado una decisión.

"El libro en si mismo está forrado en cuero y las paginas están bordeadas en oro. Hay un error de ortografía en la página treinta y cinco, la palabra _peor_ está mal escrita, como _pero_. El error se repite de nuevo en la página sesenta y uno. El error fue corregido en las siguientes impresiones, lo que sólo le añade mayor valor a la rareza de este." (nt: En el original dice 'the word _worse_ is misspelled as _worst', _y ambas palabras son traducidas como _peor_, no se me ocurrió mejor manera de mostrar el error, de todas formas es algo que siempre pasa el escribir _peor._)

Asentí. "Me lo llevo. Con errores de ortografía y todo."

Graeme lo envolvió con cuidado en un papel libre de ácido mientras sacaba mi elegante tarjeta negra de crédito de mi cartera. Estaba a punto de gastar dos mil dólares del dinero de Edward…de nosotros…en un libro. Un libro. Seguramente podía bajar las escaleras y comprar una versión de bolsillo nueva del mismo libro por solo diez dólares. Excepto que no _sería_ el mismo.

El libro fue comprado. Envuelto cuidadosamente y guardado con seguridad en el fondo de mi cartera al tiempo que me dirigía de nuevo a la escalera caracol. Con mucho cuidado comencé a descender por los peldaños de la curvatura. Subir había sido más fácil. Mi tamaño hacía que mi balance fuera diferente ahora y, mientras comenzaba mi camino hacia abajo, podía sentir mi vientre empujarme hacia delante. Tomé fuertemente el pasamanos, con ambas manos, lo que hacía difícil caminar. Bajé un escalón a la vez, muy lentamente. Llegué al final, sin aliento, pero sin accidentes.

"Hecho," murmuré para mí misma, y miré el reloj. "Y con tres minutos de sobra."

Me acerqué a la puerta principal y comencé a estudiar la exhibición de _Esta fue la Noche Antes de Navidad _y _El Expreso Polar._

"Pareces estar de una sola pieza." Fuertes brazos se deslizaron a mí alrededor y levanté la mirada para ver los brillantes ojos de Edward en mí, mientras sonreía.

"Te lo dije." Sonreí de vuelta.

"Aunque tu corazón está un poco agitado, ¿estás bien?" Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Estoy bien." Aparté la vista rápidamente, comprobando si mis mejillas estaban probablemente rojas por mi reciente esfuerzo.

"¿Quieres seguir mirando o estás lista para partir?"

Tomé una profunda respiración. Comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza y me sentía un poco acalorada también.

Me volví en sus brazos para responderle y lo vi mirando hacia la escalera caracol. Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente, luego me miró, y a continuación de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

"Bella, ¿qué…?" No terminó pero de alguna manera su rostro se puso un poco más pálido. Cerró los ojos y nunca terminó la pregunta. En su lugar, hizo otra. "¿Podemos ir a casa ahora, por favor?" Su voz estaba levemente tensa.

Asentí y tomé la mano que me ofrecía.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Estaba durmiendo la siesta, cuando una mano fría tocó mi mejilla y sonreí a la vez que abría los ojos. Él estaba sonriendo también, cabello despeinado, descalzo, sentado sobre la almohada, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, su rodilla como apoyo a la guitarra que estaba en su regazo.

_Tocaba _bien, y tocó para mí todos los días, canciones que conocía y canciones que compuso mientras sus dedos pulsaban con suavidad y destreza las cuerdas. Era algo que siempre me relajaba cuando me sentía inquieta o irritable – y eso estaba ocurriendo con mayor frecuencia.

En los días después de nuestro viaje a Seattle, mi presión arterial había estado más irregular, subiendo como una espiral y bajando estrepitosamente. El patrón de exageradas oscilaciones no era del todo normal para un embarazo humano, por lo que, era claramente un rasgo de mi singular caso.

La medicación no ayudaba en nada y Carlisle prescribió periodos de descanso regulares todos los días y que no realizara actividades extenuantes. Todas ellas. Nada. Y eso incluía el sexo.

Y Edward se aseguró de mantenerme en eso. Había estado fuera de sí, por la preocupación, cuando de verdad me desmayé y ahora me observaba de cerca, apenas me permitía hacer algo por mí misma. No se me permitió, incluso, estirarme un poco para poner un adorno en el enorme árbol de Navidad que había traído a casa una tarde. Estaba relegada a las ramas inferiores y a la supervisión de como él ponía los adornos y luces. Comprendía las limitaciones y restricciones, y estaba de acuerdo con ellas. Desde luego, no quería arriesgar nada…pero era frustrante.

"Parecía un sueño interesante," sus palabras eran perezosas, como su sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos mientras trataba de sentarme. Su mano fue de mi mejilla a mi brazo, ayudándome.

"¿Qué dije esta vez?"

Sus labios se torcieron, tratando de no reírse. "Algo sobre un erizo y Edward compra un sombrero."

Resoplé y él rió entre dientes. "No tengo idea. Tal vez estabas comprando un sombrero para el erizo."

Asintió. "Tiene sentido," dijo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien."

Sonreí y me estiré un poco, sin saber qué hacer. Afuera llovía y de improviso eso me molestó. Me sentía como su hubiera estado dentro por mucho tiempo. Mi relajado y feliz estado de ánimo inicial cambió y en vez me sentía irritada e inquieta.

Miré la pila de libros junto a la cama, y pasé los dedos por sus lomos, mientras Edward comenzaba a tocar de nuevo, la suave música giraba a mi alrededor.

Los había leído todos. Pero a medida que mis ojos se posaban en mi copia de Cumbres Borrascosas, resolví que era hora de que mi viejo amigo tuviera una salida. De nuevo. _Había_ pasado un tiempo – no lo había leído desde antes de la boda.

Lo tomé de la pila suavemente, esperando que no lo notara y se burlara de mí. Me puse sobre mi costado, alejándome de él.

"¿En serio vas a leerlo de nuevo?"

Rodé los ojos. Aquí vamos. Le di la espalada.

"Es diferente esta vez."

Pude sentir la sonrisa, de verdad. "¿En serio? ¿Cathy sobrevivirá ahora? ¿Ella y Heathcliff se casan?"

Le mostré la lengua y él soltó una carcajada. "Bueno, no lo he leído como mujer casada antes, o como mujer embaraza. Eso probablemente cambiará toda mi percepción de la historia. Las decisiones de Cathy y sus reacciones hacia Heathcliff."

Arqueó una ceja y levanté mi nariz al aire e inhalé a la vez que volvía al libro.

"Se supone que no tengo que molestarme, Edward, ¿recuerdas?" Traté de esconder la sonrisa mientras él reía por lo bajo. A veces era demasiado difícil estar indignada con él.

Abrí la muy gastada tapa, no teniendo sentido tratar de ocultarme ahora, y rápidamente me moví para detener las tres hojas sueltas que siempre trataban de escapar. Había estado luchando por libertad desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora, pero mientras las ponía en su lugar, otras dos cayeron. Luego cinco o seis más. Entonces, todo el capítulo siete. Finalmente, estaba sosteniendo sólo la cubierta de papel mientras todas las páginas estaban esparcidas sobre mi regazo.

"Lo mataste." El susurró de Edward era incrédulo, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba fijamente. "De verdad lo leíste hasta la muerte."

No podía hablar, pero me senté, viendo como la historia de Cathy y Heathcliff descansaba en piezas, como su amor, todo sobre el cobertor dorado.

"Oh." Comencé a recoger las páginas. "Tal vez pueda pegarlas…,"pero Edward puso una mano sobre la mía. Levanté la mirada y vi simpatía simulada en sus ojos.

"Bella, es tiempo de dejarlo ir, amor. Se ha ido." Sus labios se torcían mientras trataba de sofocar la risa que sabía tentaba detrás de ellos. Estuve a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero en su lugar dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Tienes razón. Se ha ido. Tuvo una buena y larga vida. Era de segunda mano cuando lo compré."

"Supongo que fue así," dijo a la vez que recogía las hojas y estiraba la mano para que le pasara la cubierta. Se la di. "¿Quieres decir adiós?" Sus ojos brillaban.

"No." Dije firmemente y él finalmente dio rienda suelta a su risa. Dejó la cama y desapareció por la puerta con los restos de mi libro y volvió un momento después.

Se acercó y comenzó a masajear mis hombros una vez sentada. Su toque era tierno, pero firme. Con sus increíbles dedos.

"¿Quieres hacer algo más? Podríamos jugar ajedrez," dijo.

"No, siempre ganas."

"¿Scrabble?"

"Lo mismo. Conoces más palabras que yo." Dejé escapar un suspiro inquieto. "Debo enviarle un mail a Renee, no me he comunicado con ella en unos días, probablemente esté frenética por noticias del bebé."

"Te traeré el laptop," comenzó a levantarse, pero lo detuve.

"No, iré al estudio. Quiero un cambio de escenario." Empujé mis piernas hacia un lado de la cama.

"Bueno, ten cuid…," comenzó, pero paró cuando vio mi cara.

"Sí, caminaré con cuidado al estudio, Edward, después de todo necesito hacer mi camino a través de la sala de estar y más allá del sofá. Es peligroso, pero creo que puedo hacerlo."

Fue lo suficientemente sensible como para parecer tímido. "Lo siento," susurró bajito pero estaba segura de que había una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

El estudio realmente era más de la gran habitación del área de la sala de estar. Contiene el escritorio de Edward, algunos estantes y un pequeño armario antiguo de madera con manijas de bronce. Obviamente, había estado ocupado, por que el, normalmente, limpio escritorio estaba cubierto con archivos y papeles, el computador enterrado debajo. Eché un vistazo a las hojas. Algunas impresiones sobre acciones, la última declaración bancaria. Aparté la mirada mientras retiraba el laptop – la figura de ocho cifras del balance bancario me hacía perder la cabeza.

Metí el pequeño ordenador bajo el brazo y me encaminé hacia el dormitorio.

"Has vuelto," sonrió a la vez que subía torpemente a la cama, sus manos, como siempre, soportándome.

"No quería desordenar el escritorio. Escribiré aquí."

Sus labios formaron una línea delgada.

"Bella, sabes que puedes apartar las cosas, o iré a limpiarlo ahora si quieres…si prefieres estar ahí."

"No, es tu espacio, no muevas las cosas por mí."

"Es _nuestro_ espacio," dijo en voz baja pero firme.

"Estoy feliz, aquí contigo, de todos modos." Le sonreí y él se inclinó a besar mi frente.

De repente, alejó un poco su cabeza, inclinándola a un lado.

"Llegó el correo," dijo. "Rose acaba de llegar de la oficina de correos." Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"No, yo iré. Necesito el ejercicio."

Estuvo a punto de objetar, pude verlo en su rostro. Así que me removí en la cama, caminé pasándolo y llegué a la puerta de enfrente. Me sostuve de la manilla y del marco de la puerta con cuidado mientras metía mis pies en las botas de goma que dejaba allí.

"No tiene sentido discutir, ¿verdad?" dijo rotundamente.

"Nop." Tomé le paraguas del perchero.

"Por favor, ten cuid…,"

Se detuvo cuando vio mi cara. Hombre sensible.

Me las arreglé para llegar a la casa, recoger el correo, tener una conversación con Rose y Emmett y estar de vuelta en la cabaña sin incidentes. Edward sonrió cuando me abrió la puerta de enfrente.

"¿Qué tenemos?" preguntó mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Sonreí, feliz, y sintiéndome más entusiasta gracias a mi breve paseo al aire libre. Se arrodilló para sacarme las botas.

"Hay un _Madre y Bebé _de este mes," sacudí la cabeza. Alice había hecho la suscripción por mí pero estaba segura de que Edward había leído más que yo. La dejé a mi lado en el sofá. "¿Y hay un vistoso sobre para ti de algún concesionario de automóviles de lujo en Italia?" Fue una pregunta y le levanté una ceja. Se levantó del piso y sólo me dio una rápida mirada mientras iba a dejar mis botas de vuelta a la puerta.

"Debeoestar en su lista de correos," murmuré.

"Mm, sí, claro."

Volvió y se dejó caer a mi lado, desplomándose sobre los cojines a la vez que descansaba su cabeza en mi brazo y me miraba.

"No me deslumbres, Edward." Traté de hablar firmemente pero él me estaba mirando a través de sus pestañas, con _esa_ sonrisa. Y luego…guiñó un ojo, y la resistencia fue inútil. Seguramente lo dejaría comprar diez coches italianos de lujo. Noté que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la cerré rápidamente. Me estremecí un poco, aclarando mi garganta. Tomó el sobre de mi mano y la dejó a su lado sin mirarlo.

"Um, y tienes un envío de Rebecca." Era uno de esos sobre pequeños y acolchados – una esquina había sido abierta un poco en el camino. Era curioso. Rebecca ocasionalmente le enviaba emails a Edward, actualizaciones de la escuela de música, pero no había mandado nada antes por correo.

"Debe ser el CD de la actuación que los estudiantes hicieron en el concierto de Navidad en la cuidad," dijo.

Ahora recordaba, Rebeca le había dicho por email de eso hace unas semanas.

"¿Piensas mucho en George?" Pregunté mientras él volvía el sobre para abrirlo. Sus dedos se detuvieron justo debajo de la solapa.

"A veces." Dijo con cuidado. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi brazo y levantó la mirada para verme, sus ojos eran cautelosos. Le sonreí, haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

"También pienso en él, a veces. Y en esa noche en que irrumpimos en su habitación."

Edward rió. "Esa fue una noche interesante."

Y repentinamente, de la nada, hice otra pregunta. Una que incluso me sorprendió.

Durante las últimas semanas había comenzado a estar un poco más emocional sobre…las cosas. Cualquiera. Todo. Comprobar que habíamos quedado sin leche podría hacerme llegar a las lágrimas. Y súbitamente, por alguna razón, mientras miraba la escritura a mano de Rebecca en el sobre, y pensar en George, una gran cantidad de otros recuerdos vinieron a mí. Y los recuerdos trajeron compañía; pensamientos sobre – emocionales e irracionales.

"¿Alguna vez piensas en ella?"

"¿En Rebecca?"

"No. Lucy."

Edward parecía como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo mismo su boca. Comencé a morderme el labio.

"Yo sólo…no importa." Murmuré.

Se incorporó lentamente y me miró directamente a los ojos.

"No, no pienso en ella." Su voz fue baja y clara, asentí. Pero los pensamientos irracionales demandaban atención y continué hablando.

"Sólo pensaba, ya sabes, tal vez te hubiera gustado tener esta experiencia con George."

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron, inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado un poco y habló con cautela.

"¿A qué experiencia te refieres, exactamente?"

"Um, tú sabes, elegir nombres, hacer la habitación del bebé, sentir las pataditas."

Estaba tratando de sonar ligera es eso, pero las lágrimas ardían detrás de mis ojos. Los estúpidos pensamientos continuaban empujando. Tragué duro y pude sentir la angustia y la confusión de Edward.

"No." Su respuesta fue inmediata. Sin indecisión, sin pausa para reflexionar.

"¿No, en absoluto?" Sorbí. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Cambió de posición, sentándose sobre sus piernas mientras me enfrentaba. Se sacó el cabello de los ojos a la vez que me estudiaba con cautela por un momento antes de contestar.

"No, para nada." Su voz era suave, pero firme.

Luego bajó la mirada a sus manos en su regazo. "A veces, al principio, me preguntaba cómo había sido George de bebé, y como fue de niño mientras crecía, pero eso ya lo sabemos."

Asentí, sonriendo, me había preguntado lo mismo en el pasado. Alcanzó mi mano, tomándola en la suya y besándola. "Pero tener esa experiencia con él, significaría que no te tendría a _ti_, y que _nosotros_ no la tendríamos _ahora_." Besó mi mano de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras se quedaba más tiempo en mi piel esta vez. "Nunca desearía algo que cambiaría mi _ahora_," susurró.

Abrió los ojos mientras se acercaba a acariciar mi mejilla, sus ojos llenos de amor pero sus cejas se juntaban en su frente. "Bella, amor, ¿de dónde viene esto?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y temblorosa.

"Yo…yo no sé." De verdad no sabía. Las palabras sólo comenzaban a derramarse por mi boca sin esperarme para confirmarlas antes. "Creo que por las escritura de Rebecca en el sobre, y recordar a George, y luego comenzar a recordar otras cosas y…comencé a tener ideas estúpidas."

"¿Qué ideas?"

Tomé un gran aliento. Las ideas eran, de hecho, muy estúpidas. Lo sabía. Pero estaban golpeando en mi cabeza demandando que las dejara salir. Alejé algunas lágrimas.

"Que, no importa como veas las cosas, ella fue la primera persona en darte un hijo y…tal vez me miras a mí y te preguntas como se veía ella cuando estaba embarazada de…tu hijo. Y es posible que tú sientas…" Entonces me detuve.

La boca torcida de Edward y su incredulidad se apoderaron de su rostro. Podía sentir la tensión en su expresión y en las duras líneas de su mandíbula. Bajé los ojos pero pude oír su respiración, respiraciones lentas y pesadas, tal vez tratando de clamarse. Su mano dejó mi mejilla y lo oí tragar al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y se ponía de rodillas delante de mí. Tomó mis manos en las suyas. Levanté la mirada y el dolor en sus ojos era casi insoportable.

"No, no me he preguntado eso. Ni una vez. Ni siquiera ahora que lo dices."

Asentí. Creí en él. "Te amo, Bella. Tú eres mi _primer_ y _único_ amor."

"Lo sé, lo siento," susurré y sorbí. "Sólo ignórame, Edward. Estoy siendo estúpida."

Volví la cabeza a un lado pero él levantó su mano de nuevo y suavemente tocó mi barbilla, volviendo mi rostro de nuevo. Su mirada era intensa, mientras sus ojos se mantenían en los míos, y no pude apartar la mirada. No me dejó.

"Bella, dijiste que ella me _dio_ un hijo." Respiró hondo y pasó saliva. "Y ese día en el claro, dijiste que le _di_ a ella algo que debería haber sido tuyo."

Bajé la cabeza. Recordando. "No quise decir…sé lo que realmente sucedió, lo sé…" pero él me interrumpió.

"Eso nunca fue una donación, Bella. Yo no le _di_ nada y ella no me _dio_ nada a mí." Y me sorprendí cuando su ojos se endurecieron y su voz tuvo un rastro de amargura. "Ella lo _tomó_ de mi, Bella." Sus palabras fueron casi un siseo.

Tomé aliento profundamente al darme cuenta de como lo había forzado a que recordara el horrible recuerdo de aquella noche. "Lo siento," dije, y no solo por sacar a relucir esto.

"Eres la única persona a la que me he entregado, Bella. Eres la única persona con la _he estado_."

"Lo sé."

"Tienes mi corazón, mi mente, mi…alma." Dudó en esa palabra y esperé por la renuncia que no vino. "Y tienes mi cuerpo. Te lo _doy_ a _ti_, son tuyos."

Respiré. "Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé. De verdad. Creo que estoy un poco…emocional. Lo siento mucho."

Él sonrió y pasó su mano por mi cabello, se levantó y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

"Mi corazón y mi mente están llenas de amor por ti, Bella, y para nuestro bebé…ni siquiera puedo ponerlo en palabras." Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Prométeme, amor, _nunca_ pensarás de nuevo en eso."

"Lo prometo," suspiré mientras me apoyaba en él.

Nos sentamos así durante un rato, en silencio, Edward sosteniéndome cerca, sus manos acariciando mi vientre mientras mis sollozos se tranquilizaban y detenían.

"Bella," dijo bajito mientras yo escondía mi cabeza bajo su barbilla. "¿Cuántas personas saben que yo, um, que yo gimo, cuando me acarician debajo del ombligo?"

Sentí la sonrisa formarse en mi labios.

"Sólo yo."

"¿Y cuántas personas han oído ese gemido?"

La sonrisa se hizo más grande.

"Sólo yo."

"¿Y quién sabe que mi pezón derecho es más sensible que el izquierdo, o que la sensación de uñas sobre mi espalda baja me haber sisear?"

"Yo."

"Dime, ¿Qué pasa cuando dientes me muerden…aquí, Bella?" Tomó mis manos y la puso en el interior de su muslo, apretando con fuerza en ese lugar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. "O una lengua haciendo remolinos calientes en mi garganta." Demostró en la mía.

Reí. "Gimes, y a veces siseas."

"Mm, sí," susurró contra mi piel. "Y los jadeos y gemidos, los gruñidos y rugidos cuando estoy haciendo el amor, ¿quién los oye?"

"Yo los oigo."

Dejó caer su cabeza contra mi hombro y me acarició suavemente. "¿Y quién me sostiene cuando mi cuerpo tiembla después?" Susurró.

"Yo." Susurré de vuelta.

Se puso derecho y miró mi rostro, sonriendo. "Bella, ¿con quién descubrí todo esto? ¿Quién estuvo conmigo la primera vez, y las otras veces?"

"Yo."

"¿Y quién es la única persona a la que le he pedido ser mi esposa?" Levantó mi mano y besó mi anillo de bodas.

"Yo," sonreí y las lágrimas comenzaron a picar otra vez. Parpadeé con fuerza.

"¿Quién me llena de deseo de tal manera que a veces no puedo caminar en línea recta?" Volvió mi mano y besó el interior de mi muñeca.

Reí más fuerte esta vez. Realmente no sabía de eso. Moví la cabeza para poder ver su rostro.

"Um, ¿soy yo?"

"Sí," dijo sonriendo.

"Nunca me he dado cuenta de eso."

"Lo oculto muy bien. De lo contrario sería muy vergonzoso."

"Oh." El rubor recorrió mi piel a la vez que volví a meterme bajo su barbilla. Y él rió bajito. Sentí la vibración a través de su pecho y garganta, lo que me hizo sonreír

Luego hundió el rostro en mi cabello y su voz fue más baja, más tímida, cuando habló.

"Y cuando las barras del armazón de la cama están quebradas o dobladas, las almohadas rasgadas y destrozadas, o las sábanas desgarradas. ¿Quién lo ve y lo entiende?"

Levanté el rostro de nuevo para así poder ver el suyo – ver el amor, y la timidez, que rebozaban allí. Tomé su cara entre mis manos.

"Yo."

Levó sus labios a los míos, luego. "Sólo tú," susurró. "_Todo_ esto, sólo tú. Siempre." Y su lengua tocó y probó antes de besarme profundamente. Cuando me faltó el aire se alejó con suavidad, pasó su nariz a lo largo de la mía, una mano sobre mi corazón, sintiendo el pálpito. Sin sudas, una pequeña parte de su cerebro vampiro estaba monitoreando mi presión arterial en ese momento.

Se retiró un poco y ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndome.

"¿Sabes cuantos bebés he cargado, Bella?"

"Um, no, no puedo imaginar que sean muchos, sin embargo."

Río entre dientes. "Ninguno. Nuestro bebé será el primero."

Me acurruqué más en él.

"¿Y que bebé es el primer bebé al que he sentido sus pataditas?"

"El nuestro."

"La única vez que he oído las palabras _Vas a ser padre_, ¿quién las dijo?"

"Yo."

Me besó suavemente.

"Tú," dijo, apoyando su frente en la mía. Sus labios rozaron el contorno de mi boca a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Mi corazón se llenó de amor y felicidad mientras mi lengua trazaba suavemente sus labios, haciéndolo suspirar.

Y entonces, justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes, mi estómago gruñó. Edward se detuvo y me sonrió. Suspiró otra vez.

"Hora del almuerzo," dijo y se levantó del sofá.

"¿Qué hay en el paquete?" Estaba bien ahora. Tenía muchos alucinantes _primeros_ bajo mi haber, nadie o nada se puede comparar conmigo. Los pensamientos irracionales de habían ido del todo.

"¿Quieres abrirlo mientras te consigo algo para comer?" caminó hacia la puerta.

"Pero está dirigida a ti."

"Teniendo en cuenta lo que acabamos de discutir, debes saber que no tengo secretos, amor," su voz venía de la cocina.

"¿Ni siquiera sobre autos italianos de lujo?" Murmuré bajo mi aliento.

"¡Oí eso!" Lo oí reír y rodé los ojos. Súper oído de vampiro.

Abrí el sobre. En el interior había un CD, como Edward había predicho.

"Síp. CD." Dije a volumen normal, sabiendo que me oiría. Pero había algo más.

Una caja pequeña. Terciopelo azul oscuro, desteñido y polvoriento. Tenía una nota pegada.

Querido Edward,

Aquí está el CD cómo había prometido. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que los estudiantes han conseguido y espero que lo disfrutes escuchando. Como siempre, tu interés en la escuela es apreciado.

He incluido otro pequeño artículo que descubrí ordenando las cosas de George. Pensé que debía enviártelo, tal vez a Bella podría gustarle.

Espero que estén bien y que disfruten su primera Navidad como marido y mujer.

Mis mejores deseos,

Rebecca.

Tenía curiosidad y abrí la tapa.

Yacía sobre un pequeño cojín de satín azul hielo pálido. La fina banda de oro era rosácea en oro color rosa, como pensaba que se llamaba. Tenía una gran y cremosa perla central, con otras pequeñas rodeándola, siendo estas más blancas y menos cremosas. Lo reconocí de inmediato, por la descripción en su diario, y por la foto. Sentí mi corazón contraerse un poco y tragué duro. Luego alcé los ojos lentamente. Edward estaba parado en la puerta, con el rostro en blanco.

"Me pregunté si querías palta (aguacate) en tu ensalada. Sé que a veces no te gusta."

Habló con vacilación y sus ojos no estaban en mí, sino en la caja en mis manos. Lentamente, con cuidado, comenzó a acercarse, casi como si tuviera miedo de acercarse. Se subió al sofá y se arrodilló a mi lado con cautela.

"Este era su anillo de compromiso, ¿no?" Mi voz fue tranquila. Estaba tan contenta de haber tenido nuestra conversación _antes_ de haber abierto el sobre.

"Um, yo creo. Yo…sólo lo sé por el diario, no de mis recuerdos. No se lo di a ella."

Asentí y guardamos silencio.

Me quedé mirando el anillo. Nunca me han gustado las perlas.

Miré a Edward y sus ojos eran intensos, enfocados en mí. Extendió lentamente una mano y tomó el anillo del pequeño cojín. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, y lo mantuvo en alto frente a mí, mirando profundamente mis ojos y me pregunte qué estaba haciendo. Luego rodó el anillo, haciéndolo caer en la palma de su mano. Con sus ojos aún en mi, cerró su mano en un puño mientras unía la otra a la mía. Pude ver que no hizo ningún esfuerzo real, sólo un suave movimiento de flexión, pero cuando abrió la mano sólo había polvo.

Tomó la caja de terciopelo y vertió el polvo en él, cerró la tapa y luego cerró su puño alrededor.

Polvo de nuevo.

En seguida se levantó y salió de la habitación. Un segundo después oí la descarga del retrete y una amplia sonrisa apareció en mi cara a la vez que la risa comenzaba a burbujear dentro de mí.

Cuando Edward volvió su rostro seguía siendo cauteloso, pero sonrió un poco, se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó lentamente, profundamente.

"Mi primer y único amor," susurró.

Se subió a sus rodillas y su cuerpo se presionó suavemente contra mi panza mientras él mismo se inclinaba sobre mí, empujándome hacia él mientras continuaba el beso. Y el bebé se movió, dejándonos a los dos sentir. Edward no se detuvo, sus labios todavía se movían sobre los míos con esa intensidad que hace detener corazones, pero él bajó una mano hacia mi vientre, acariciando y respondiendo al pequeño golpe del bebé.

Este hombre no me dejaba ninguna duda acerca de sus sentimientos.

Pero se apartó de improviso cuando mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y rodé mis ojos. Estúpida presión arterial.

Se sentó de nuevo y puso sus brazos a mí alrededor, abrazándome, mirando mis ojos profundamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras yo comenzaba a reír.

"Estaba pensando…apuesto a que esta es la primera vez que usas el inodoro en casi cien años."

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Edward era como un niño en, bueno, en la mañana de Navidad.

"Feliz Navidad, amor." Su rostro sonriente fue lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos. Mm, muy feliz Navidad.

"Aquí," dijo y puso un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado, sobre mi vientre. Me moví, me alcé a una posición sentada y lo tomé. Era suave, un poco más grande que mi mano. Abrí el papel.

"Calcetines," reí.

"Rojos. Muy festivos." Su rostro estaba serio pero podía oír la sonrisa en su voz cuando me citó. Él incluso dejó la etiqueta de Thriftway.

"Gracias," dije y lo besé. Traté de ponérmelos pero fue imposible.

"Déjame," dijo. Un segundo después lo dos vimos cuando retorcía mis pies rojos.

"Muy lindos," dije y lo besé de nuevo. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y suspiré mientras se retiraba para sonreírme.

"Tengo algo más para ti, ven y mira."

"Edward, tú no…,"

"Ssh," puso un dedo sobre mis labios y sonreí.

Rodé fuera de la cama con un poco de ayuda, y me tomó de la mano a medida que avanzábamos a través de la sala de estar con su enorme árbol. El sol de la mañana resplandecía en la estrella de cristal que Edward había colgado orgullosamente en lo alto del árbol y diamantes de luz danzaban en toda la habitación. Estaba admirando el efecto cuando Edward tiró de mi mano y me llevó al estudio.

"Oh, Edward. ¿Es para mí?" Mi reticencia automática a recibir regalos comenzó a desvanecerse.

Bajo la ventana, al lado del escritorio de Edward, había un segundo escritorio. Un hermoso escritorio pequeño para escribir, claramente antiguo. Me acerqué para darle una buena mirada. Era de madera color oro, con una tapa con bisagras, dentro forrado en cuero verde, revelando el espacio de debajo. En la parte superior, por detrás, tenía unos pequeños cajones y casilleros. El cuero verde estaba bordeado con un delicado patrón dorado que estaba un poco desgastado en algunos lugares.

"Es hermoso."

"Fue de mi madre."

Me volteé, tanto como podía girar, y lo miré. Estaba sonriendo con dulzura, tímidamente. "Mi padre se lo dio como regalo de bodas, ya era antiguo entonces."

"¿De su madre?"

Asintió. "La recuerdo sentada, trabajando en las cuentas de la casa."

"¿Dónde estaba?"

"En un almacén. Vendí o regalé muchos de los muebles de la casa de mis padres, pero algunos me los quedé. Este es uno." Luego se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que te podría gustar tener tu propio espacio."

"Oh, Edward. Gracias." Toqué el pequeñísimo mango de uno de los cajones de madera. "¿Puedo?"

"Por supuesto. Es tuyo."

La sonrisa en su rostro era casi un regalo, como lo era el escritorio, mientras él se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, observándome.

Con emoción comencé a abrí todos los cajones, investigando en los casilleros, en los cajones más grandes de abajo, en todos los rincones y grietas. Dentro del escritorio encontré una copia nueva de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, con una cinta roja alrededor. Alcé la mirada para verlo.

"Iba a comprarte una primera edición, incluso había rastreado una. Luego concluí que su delicada condición no soportaría tu voraz apetito."

Reí y fui hasta él, tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Muchas gracias."

"De nada. Es un placer verte disfrutar de tus regalos." Se inclinó y me besó. Mi presión arterial se había mantenido estable durante diez días hasta ahora, por lo que Carlisle me había declarado en forma y sana, y aunque todavía tenía que tomas las cosas con calma, estábamos regresando a nuestras _actividades normales_ lentamente. Me abrazó y dejó que su lengua trazara mis labios ligeramente.

"Tengo algo para ti, también." Susurré.

"Esto es suficiente," suspiró y sus manos me tomaron con más fuerza y reí.

"No…,"

"¿No?" Alzó las cejas.

Reí de nuevo y tomé sus manos de donde estaban sobre mis caderas – o lo que quedaba de ellas.

"Ven y mira."

Caminamos de la mano hasta el sofá. Hice que Edward se sentara y saqué un paquete torpemente envuelto de debajo del árbol.

"Aquí," lo dejé en su regazo.

"Gracias," sonrió y comenzó a abrirlo. Nunca antes lo había visto abrir un regalo y me hizo sonreír al ver que era un destripador; sus largos dedos rasgaron el papel y lo dejó caer al suelo. El papel cayó y comenzó a reír mientras sostenía el cinturón de herramientas.

"¡Por fin!" dijo y me abrazó. "Gracias."

"De nada. Pero no es todo."

Inclinó la cabeza mientras recogía el pequeño paquete, mejor envuelto, y se lo entregaba. Rompió el envoltorio y se quedó mirando el volumen en sus manos mientras yo me sentaba a su lado. Estaba muy tranquilo al principio, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro rápidamente.

"La Isla del Tesoro," susurró y sus dedos acariciaron la cubierta con suavidad.

"Um, no es la primera edición, pero es la de 1911. No sé pero creo que podría ser la que tenías cuando eras niño. Dijiste que era tu libro favorito, y pensé que podría gustarte leerlo otra vez, tal vez leérselo al bebé, cuando esté más grande. Sólo…,"

Estaba divagando cuando el bajó el libro y me llevó a su regazo, extendiendo sus piernas para alojarme cómodamente.

"¿Te gusta?" Jadeé cuando me besó.

"Me encanta," susurró. "Es exactamente igual al libro que tenía. El mapa, las letras," lo tomó de nuevo y miró debajo de la cubierta. "El cuero del mismo color, también."

"¿Sabias de las faltas de ortografía?"

Quedó perplejo y le expliqué lo de _peor_ y _pero._

"No recuerdo si tenía errores, pero eso lo haría muy raro."

"Lo es, al parecer."

Luego una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro y sonrió.

"Bella, usaste nuestra cuenta bancaria de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"Um, ¿sí?"

Y soltó una risotada a medida que se inclinaba y me besaba. "Gracias, amor, por eso, también. Incluso si gastas dinero en mí."

Reí y entonces descubrí que necesitaba un momento humano – con urgencia.

"Mm, baño," murmuré mientras Edward me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

No pude contener la risa cuando volví. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, un brazo descansando detrás de su cabeza, las piernas extendidas a lo largo de los cojines, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras sostenía el libro en su mano libre. Obviamente se había unido al joven Jim y Long John Silver en la Isla Esqueleto y estaba disfrutando enormemente.

"Edward, no puedes empezar a leer ahora."

"¿Por qué no?" La sonrisa torcida y él mirándome con cara de niño negando una reprimenda.

"Porque Alice ha decorado la casa como el mundo de las maravillas en invierno y si no estamos allí pronto para apreciarlo e intercambiar regalos, ella estará aquí en nuestra búsqueda. Y luego tenemos el almuerzo con Charlie y Sue."

Gruñó y comenzó a sentarse. "Está bien. Pero después de las Navidades con la familia Cullen y Swan, volveremos aquí, tú y yo. Vas a tu escritorio, leemos nuestros libros, te toco guitarra, y luego te doy tu verdadero regalo."

"Mi verdadero…¿qué?"

Se levantó del sofá y llegó hasta mí. Sus ojos ardían en lo míos mientras extendía una mano, ubicando sus manos en mis caderas de nuevo, sus pulgares haciendo círculos…muy lentamente.

"Te daré una pista," cerró los ojos mientras su rostro bajaba, sus labios acariciaron suavemente mi mandíbula. "Implica a mí y mi camiseta de Snoopy."

Mi corazón tartamudeó. Tal vez el maravilloso mundo de invierno podría esperar.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Enero fue frío, pero yo tenía calor. La temperatura de mi cuerpo parecía seguir subiendo pero ya no estaba enferma y no tenía fiebre. Parecía ser otra única característica de mi particular embarazo.

El tiempo parecía ir más despacio. Carlisle me revisaba todos los días – la presión arterial estaba bajo mucho control, los niveles de azúcar en la sangre estaban bien, pero estaba variando constantemente y mi estomago estaba más duro ahora, exactamente como una roca, haciéndome sentir muy, muy, incomoda. Por supuesto las noches eran las peores, tratando de dormir. El bebé podía ponerse muy activo cada vez que me acostaba y por mucho que guste sentir sus movimientos, a veces deseaba que sólo se detuviera y me dejara poder dormir.

"Bella, ¿estás bien, amor?" Los fríos dedos de Edward acariciaron mi hombro en una noche particularmente incómoda.

"Tengo calor." Luché por sentarme entre mis almohadas de apoyo – una entre mis rodillas para evitar que mis caderas doliera, la especial que se extiende bajo mi vientre y que Edward me compró, y la de mi espalda que me apoyaba y quitaba los dolores allí. Edward me ayudó, sosteniendo mi espalda y empujándome suavemente por el codo para poder estar derecha. Comencé a tirar de la enorme camiseta que usaba. "Tengo calor. Sólo quiero…urgh." No podía tirarla hacia arriba y sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Solté un exagerado suspiro y dejé caer mis brazos inertes a mis costados. Mi cabeza cayó entre mis hombros.

"Sólo quítamela, Edward. Por favor."

Me volví a mirarlo y dudó por un momento. Luego extendió una mano y suavemente tomó un poco de la tela de enfrente de la camiseta y la rompió, como si fuera un pañuelo de papel. Sentí que la abría y saqué mis brazos libres.

"Ah, eso está mejor." Tiré la camiseta arruinada al piso y luego traté de encontrar la forma más fácil de acostarme de nuevo.

"¿Te gustaría…?"

"Sí, por favor."

Una vez más, Edward me sostuvo y me ayudo a acostarme. Reorganizó las almohadas entre mis rodillas y bajo mi vientre.

"No, la de la espalda no. Quiero sentirte detrás de mí."

La almohada fue apartada a los pies de la cama y Edward se presionó contra mi espalda.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mm, mucho. Eres más fresco para empezar. Además, te amo."

"También, te amo." Oí la sonrisa en su voz al tiempo que besó mi hombro suavemente y sus dedos recorrían con dulzura arriba y abajo en mi brazo.

A pesar de mi enorme barriga y de mis frecuentes tobillos hinchados, Edward todavía parecía encontrarme deseable. Y había demostrado que era, en efecto, muy creativo a la hora de tener intimidad en torno a un vientre como el mío. También sabía cuando no estaba de humor.

Me acurruqué en él, disfrutando el frío y la única sensación de él. Pero todavía me sentía incomoda y nerviosa. Mis piernas estaban inquietas y no podía dejarlas inmóviles. Y a pesar de todas las almohadas, mis caderas dolían.

"¿Amor?"

"Necesito darme la vuelta."

"Te ayudaré."

Y un sollozo salió de la nada. Lágrimas completamente irracionales e injustificadas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

"¿Bella?" Estaba preocupado ahora. Lo oía en como sonaba mi nombre.

"Ni siquiera puedo darme vuelta sin una operación militar. Podía dar una voltereta sin pensarlo y ahora…necesito que me muevas…y almohadas, y, y…todo duele…,"

Sus brazos fueron a mi alrededor y no dijo una palabra. Él simplemente me abrazó, acariciando mi espalda.

Entonces las pataditas comenzaron y Edward descansó la mano sobre mi vientre e hizo suaves sonidos de ssh, como si eso calmara al bebé. Las patadas se calmaron y mis lágrimas ralentizaron mientras Edward me ayudaba a volver a mi posición anterior. Tomé mi almohada para el contorno del vientre y la dejé caer a mi lado. Pateé la almohada que tenía entre mis rodillas, moviéndola a un lado para poder cambiar la posición de mis piernas antes de ponerla en su lugar. Moví mis hombros a un lado, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón y descendí lentamente, aunque el peso de mi panza me empujaba. Puse mi almohada de contorno bajo mi vientre, tomando un rato dejarla en la posición adecuada, mientras Edward ponía la otra almohada entre mis rodillas.

"¿Me quieres detrás de ti otra vez?"

"Sí, por favor."

Se acostó y se presionó contra mi de nuevo. Estaba agotada y frustrada pero la frialdad de su piel y su tacto suave comenzaron a calmarme. En pocos minutos estaba cerca de dormirme. Luego, abrí los ojos de golpe y un gemido de frustración escapó de mis labios. Un gruñido que a cualquier vampiro haría sentir orgulloso.

"Bella, amor, que…,"

"Necesito ir al baño," dije entre dientes apretados. Pateé la almohada lejos de mis rodillas con golpes enojados de mis piernas.

Edward era un hombre inteligente. No dijo nada. Simplemente me ofreció su brazo como apoyo. Lo tomé y me empujé hacia arriba, empujando mi almohada para la panza a un lado y sacando los pies de la cama hasta el piso. Una vez de pie, me tomó un momento conseguir el balance mientras Edward se arrodillaba detrás de mi en la cama, esperando para recogerme si era necesario. Después de un segundo estaba contorneándome hacia el baño.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta de la habitación me detuve y miré hacia atrás. Edward estaba sentado en el centro de la cama, hermoso, desnudo, cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos, con el rostro lleno de amor a la vez que me sonreía. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba allí, enorme, desnuda y necesitando ir al baño, y que yo era, sin dudas, la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Le sonreí de vuelta e hice mi camino zigzagueando por la habitación. Más o menos.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Si enero fue lento, entonces febrero se arrastraba. Como un niño una semana antes de su cumpleaños, todo era una cuenta atrás para el evento principal.

La antigua habitación de Edward en la casa principal estaba preparada y lista. Ordenamos una cama nueva para la cabaña y la cama original fue dejada atrás. Ahí era donde planeaba dar a luz.

Teníamos un tanque de oxigeno en la esquina, al lado de un carro plateado con cajones y una tapa – sabía que tenía instrumentos médicos, pero no quería verlos. También sabía que Carlisle había adquirido bolsas de sangre que estaban almacenadas en un pequeño refrigerador nuevo en el cuarto de baño. Había toallas, sábanas y un suministro de batas de hospital para mí. Lo que usara después de dar a luz se quemaría, así que sería fácil usar batas de hospital.

Había también una cuna de hospital de plástico transparente con ruedas, para el bebé. Estaba segura de que Carlisle estaba ordenado todo este equipamiento para una sala de maternidad o lo había pedido especialmente. Nuestro propio suministro de mantas de bebé y ropa estaban ya puesto en la cuna.

Todo lo que necesitábamos era el bebé.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

"¿El Vanquish? ¿Vamos a ir en el Vanquish?"

"Es mi auto para ocasiones especiales, y esta es una ocasión especial."

"Es demasiado bajo, nunca entraré."

"Pero lo asientos son muy cómodos, y hacerte entrar no será un problema."

Rodó los ojos muy deliberadamente mientras sonreía y me tomaba en sus brazos.

"¿No has aprendido nada todavía, Bella?"

La puerta ya estaba abierta y él se inclinó con facilidad y me deslizó en el asiento del pasajero. Ya lo había ajustado de modo que estaba sentada a cómoda distancia del tablero.

En un segundo de vampiro él estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto a mi lado y el motor estaba ronroneando mientras salíamos del garaje.

Era once de marzo.

El bebé llegaría el dieciséis.

Alice había tenido una visión a fines de febrero. No estaba yo en ella, ni siquiera Edward, pero si Carlisle. Lo vio recibir una llamada telefónica en el trabajo, pidiéndole que volviera a casa con urgencia. La fecha en el calendario del escritorio decía dieciséis de marzo.

Así que los Cullen habían salido por unos pocos días. Estaban cazando en preparación para el parto sino que también para darnos real tiempo a solas. Estarían de vuelta el catorce cuando Edward estaría tomando unas pocas horas en el parque para cazar. Ni vampiros salvajes podrían llevárselo lejos, ni más tiempo, que eso.

"¿Todavía no vas a decirme a donde vamos?"

Estaba conduciendo a las afueras de la cuidad, rumbo a Port Angeles con una bolsa de picnic en la parte posterior. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuéramos tan lejos. Mis niveles de comodidad estaba en cero y la idea de estar en un auto, o en la misma posición, por mucho tiempo no me era atractiva.

"Bueno, Port Angeles tiene Sinfonía en el Parque esta tarde. Pensé que te gustaría ir." Sonrió. "Una especie de última salida, mientras somos sólo nosotros."

Pude ver la emoción en su rostro. Emparejaba el mío.

"Sólo cinco días más hasta que podremos decirle hola por primera vez." Unió y llevó nuestras manos desde la consola a mi panza y reí.

"¿Por primera vez? Edward, has estado diciendo _hola_ todos los días desde septiembre." Comenzó a reír. "_Hola_, y, _este es papi_, y, _te amo_."

"Lo sé, pero también lo haces."

Ambos sonreímos y levantó la mano que sostenía y la besó suavemente. Suspiré y me acomodé en el asiento.

Port Angeles, no estaba tan lejos, no del modo en que Edward conducía, a pesar de que estaba haciéndolo más lento en estos días. Me preguntaba que asientos habrían. Esperaba que no hubiera hamacas en el parque. Mis ojos se posaron de nuevo en la bolsa del picnic. ¿Una manta en el piso? Por favor, no una manta en el piso.

Tenían un escenario montado cerca del agua. La gran superficie de césped de enfrente ya estaba llena y los asientos obviamente los debía llevar uno – había un mar de hamacas, mantas de picnic y sillas de camping. Me preguntaba cómo me sentaría mientras Edward se abría paso entre la multitud, tomando mi mano y guiándome con cuidado, con nada más que la bolsa de picnic sobre su hombro.

"Este parece ser un buen lugar." Era a un costado del parque, hacia el frente, dando una buena vista del escenario y en un ángulo que evitaba tener demasiada gente delante de nosotros.

Me detuve mientras Edward se quitaba la bolsa y la abría. Sacó una manta que tendió en el suelo y gemí internamente. Siempre fue tan atento, ¿cómo no pudo pensar...? oh, espera…hay más.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Una silla de aire." Sonrió, divertido por mi expresión de desconcierto. "Es como un puff, se supone que son muy cómodas."

Era de vinilo azul y Edward levantó las cejas y rodó los ojos en una especie de _aquí vamos_ al hecho de poner la pequeña válvula en sus labios y comenzar a soplar. Reí. Ambos sabíamos que podía inflar la cosa con un par de rápidas respiraciones, pero por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo a un ritmo humano. Hizo el show de inhalar y soplar mientras yo reía y me carcajeaba. Casi lo podía ver con la cara roja.

Cuando terminó bajó la silla al suelo, tomó otra manta de la bolsa y la arrojó encima como una tapa. Al sentarse en la silla de aire quedaba un poco más abajo que en el brazo de un sillón común, del tipo de las tumbonas que la gente usa en las piscinas, pero con más contención, y mientras él me ayudaba a sentarme, descubrí que era, de hecho, muy cómoda.

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?"

"En tu revista _Madre y Bebé_. Está diseñada con la comodidad que una futura madre piensa que debe tener," citó en fingida seriedad y reí.

Luego Edward se estiró en la manta a mis pies y apoyó su cabeza contra mis piernas mientras la orquesta subía al escenario.

La música era maravillosa, las notas subían y bajaban a nuestro alrededor, rodeándonos y elevándonos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, disfrutando de ir y venir, de los altos y bajos.

Los dedos de Edward acariciaron suavemente por detrás de mis piernas, a veces tocando con la orquesta, tocando las notas en mi pierna. Masajeó mis pies mientras mis dedos jugaban con sus cabellos y de vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba y me sonreía. A veces decía sin sonido _te amo_ y dejaba un suave beso en mi rodilla.

Y el bebé parecía disfrutar de la música, también. Pateó y se movió y a veces Edward recostaba su cabeza en mi regazo para poder sentir.

Y él me había traído comida. Quesos, fruta y sándwich de mantequilla de maní. Un festín.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y no podía creer que habían pasado dos horas cuando la orquesta terminó. La multitud comenzó a dispersarse y Edward me ayudo a salir de la silla de aire. Abrió la válvula y comenzó a sacar el aire, el vinilo azul comenzó a encogerse y se redujo mientras sus brazos la apretaban.

Un niño pequeño corrió entre nosotros, riendo, seguido por otro chico. La cabeza de Edward giró y se apresuró a nosotros apartándose del camino del primer niño, pero el segundo niño tropezó mientras lo pasaba, chocó conmigo y comencé a caer. Me tambaleé y estiré una mano, una reacción automática, para detenerme. Inmediatamente, la mano de Edward me sujetó, deteniendo mi caída, y suavemente me alejó mientras el niño salía corriendo, diciendo un rápido _lo siento_ mientras se iba. Sentí una punzada en el costado e hice una mueca mientras frotaba sobre la parte baja de mi espalda.

"¿Estás bien?" La mano de Edward cubrió la mía a la vez que una expresión preocupada cruzaba su rostro. Sus ojos estudiaron mi rosto. Me di cuenta de que su mandíbula estaba tensa.

"Sí. Creo que me desgarré un músculo."

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Debiste dejar que te sujetara. Sabes que no te dejaría caer."

"Lo sé. Fue una reacción automática."

Suspiró y asintió, apoyando su frente contra la mía mientras su mano frotaba sobre el punto que dolía en mi costado.

"Estoy bien, de verdad," dije en medio de un bostezo. "Pero estoy cansada."

Tiró la bolsa de picnic sobre su hombro, me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó de vuelta al auto.

Mis ojos pesaban mientras nos dirigíamos a casa. Era el crepúsculo y algunas gotas de lluvia salpicaban el parabrisas. Había sido una hermosa tarde y la música seguí sonando en mi cabeza como el pulgar de Edward acariciaba mi mano. Él estaba tatareando una de las piezas y todo estaba tranquilo y relajado. Tenía la intención de quedarme dormida en el auto y despertarme en la mañana, renovada, en mi cama, sin más agitaciones. Sip, ese era mi plan.

El fuerte pero pequeño pinchazo me tomó por sorpresa. Fue por debajo y enfrente de mi vientre. Un pinchazo, una pequeña presión. Sólo uno. Vino y se fue tan rápido que por un momento me pregunté si de verdad lo había sentido. Entonces la cabeza de Edward se giró hacia mí, su rostro confuso, y sus fosas nasales se dilataron ligeramente.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté. Y luego lo sentí…un calor húmedo entre mis muslos. Abrí la boca y el rubor se apoderó de mi cara.

"¿Me mojé?"

No, no era así. Entonces…¿qué?

¿Oh?

¡Oh!

No. No aquí. No ahora.

No en los asientos de cuero del Vanquish.

Miré mi regazo, donde una mancha oscura poco a poco se extendía en la tela de mis jeans. A la vez que la realización se dejaba caer me volví a mirar a Edward. También estaba mirando. Y la perfecta y angular mandíbula cayó suelta por el shock. Alzó sus ojos ámbar a los míos y parpadeó dos veces.

A continuación, la aguja del velocímetro subió a la vez que el pie de Edward bajaba.

El resto del viaje no tuvo definición mientras Edward aceleraba hacia casa. No vi el camino. En cambio vi la oscuridad expandirse sobre mi regazo y me preocupé por el cuero. No tenía dolor todavía y me preguntaba si realmente había comenzado a romper aguas. Realmente no podía registrar que estaba pasando, era como si estuviera viendo todo desde la distancia. Una extraña sensación de clama se apoderado de mí.

Ninguno de los dos habló, y mientras Edward trataba de aparentar serenidad sus manos, apretando liberando la mía, contaba otra historia. Pero podía ver la esquina de su boca elevarse en una pequeña sonrisa.

Dejó el coche a los pies de los escalones del porche, haciendo que la hierba y el barro volasen. De alguna manera yo estaba en sus brazos y escaleras arriba, en su antigua habitación antes de lo que hubiera tenido tiempo de parpadear dos veces.

Desaceleró, una vez que estuvo en la habitación y me dejó en la cama, con mucho cuidado. Subió y se sentó frente a mí, sus manos acunando mi rostro, mirándome fijamente.

"Nuestro bebé ya viene," dijo en voz baja.

Asentí.

"¿Estás bien?"

Asentí de nuevo. "Nada duele. No me siento diferente. Yo…yo creo que me gustaría salir de estar ropas."

Abrió los ojos a su ancho de repente. "Por supuesto. Lo siento. Aquí." Se acercó a la mesa plateada y tomó una de las batas de hospital. "¿Estás bien?"

"Podría tener una ducha."

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" Ahora estaba nervioso, distraído, y comenzó a pasar las manos por su pelo.

"No. No, estaré bien. En verdad, tal vez sólo necesito una mano para salir de la cama."

Estuvo a mi lado en un segundo, ayudándome a ponerme de pie y a contornearme al baño.

Hasta el momento no me sentía deferente. Y el líquido parecía haberse detenido. No estaba segura de que iba a pasar después, o porqué me sentía así de tranquila.

Me desnudé y me metí bajo el chorro de agua. Pasé la mano por encima de mi vientre, mi piel se sentía como seda sobre piedra.

"Nuestro bebé ya viene." Dije las palabras para mi misma, bajito, tratando de inundarme de ello. "Nuestro bebé ya viene."

Y parecía que la visión de Alice se había equivocado. Reí mientras me preguntaba como tomaría la noticia. Carlisle no iba a recibir una llamada en el trabajo, él estaba en medio de la nada, de caza.

Mi sonrisa de detuvo.

Carlisle no estaba aquí. Sólo éramos Edward y yo. Lentamente, la realidad tomó peso. Nuestro bebé estaba llegando y Carlisle no estaba aquí. De repente, un sollozo miedoso escapó de mis labios.

Edward apareció por la puerta antes de que pudiera tomar la próxima respiración.

"¿Bella?"

El pánico en sus ojos igualaba el mío.

"Edward…," abrió la puerta de la ducha y entró conmigo, bajo en agua, envolviéndome en sus brazos mientras cerraba los grifos.

"¿Qué es? ¿Tienes dolor?" Bajó una mano a mi vientre, que se veía un poco más duro, y comenzó a tocar por rodas partes. Los sollozos continuaban y usó ambas manos, sus dedos moviéndose frenéticamente sobre mi piel.

"Bella…," sus voz estaba angustiada. Comencé a temblar y ahora él tenía miedo. "Bella…yo, dime…,"

"Edward, ¿y si…estoy en labor…por cinco días? ¿Hasta el dieciséis?" Mi respiración me hizo hipar entre sollozos.

Se vio sorprendido. Me miró por un momento, obviamente procesando lo que acababa de decir. Luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"No. No, amor. Eso no va a pasar."

"Pero…la visión de Alice."

Cogió una toalla desde la barra y la envolvió a mi alrededor. Sus ropas mojadas estaban aferrándose a él, el cabello cayéndole sobre sus hombros.

"Las visiones de Alice pueden cambiar. Ese golpe que casi te bota en el parque, claramente aceleró las cosas. No estarás en labor por cinco días, amor." Me abrazó, frotando mis brazos fuertemente con la toalla.

Pero aún así estaba preocupada. Todas esas horrorosas historias volvían a mí. ¿Esa sería yo un día? Detener a una joven futura madre en la calle y decirle que estuve en labor por cinco días. Sin un doctor. Y sin la esperanza de una cesárea.

"¿Cómo…tú…sabes que…no pasará?" Los sollozos realmente estaban interfiriendo con mi discurso. Dobló un poco sus rodillas, poniendo su cara a mi nivel, sus manos descansando sobre mis hombros.

"Porque yo no lo permitiré," dijo suavemente, mirando tiernamente mis ojos.

Y repentinamente, creí en él. Mis sollozos comenzaron a clamarse y mi respiración se normalizó.

"Vamos, amor." Me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó de vuelta a la cama, donde me sentó contra las almohadas que ya había arreglado con cuidado.

Parecía más tranquilo ahora, también. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban emocionados en vez de asustados. Era como si mi preocupación lo hubiera enfocado. Sus manos frotaban cuidadosamente la toalla por mi cuerpo, secando con suavidad el agua en mi piel.

"Deberíamos llamar a Carlisle, de todas maneras," respiré.

"Ya lo hice. Inmediatamente después de que entraras al baño."

"¿Y está viniendo, verdad?"

Edward frunció el ceño levemente a la vez que movía la toalla sobre mis piernas, una a la vez.

"Tuve que dejarle un mensaje. Generalmente no llevamos nuestro teléfonos con nosotros cuando cazamos."

"Oh, ¿por qué?"

Sorbí mientras él retiraba la toalla y se acercaba al closet.

"Es muy fácil de perderlos durante la…bueno, es muy fácil de perder. Él revisará su teléfono tan pronto como esté de regreso."

"¿Volver donde? ¿Al auto?" Sorbí de nuevo. Sabía que en las largas cacerías, los Cullen estacionaban el coche en algún lugar y no volvían hasta él, una vez que la caza terminara varios días después.

"No, no al auto. Tenemos mochilas con nuestras cosas…chaquetas, teléfonos, carteras, y las dejamos en algún lugar cercano. Debajo de un árbol o en una roca. La revisará entre idas y vueltas."

Me guiñó un ojo y mis cellas se alzaron por la sorpresa de su frase.

"Oh, um, eso tiene sentido, supongo."

Abrió la puerta del armario y sacó una de sus viejas camisetas y un par de pantalones de chándal que no había llevado a la cabaña.

"La bata de hospital parece rígida, creo que estarías más cómoda en esto." Me tendió la camiseta y la siguió con su sonrisa torcida.

La tomé y la acerqué a mi cara, inhalando profundamente. Olía a él.

"Sí."

Dejé caer la toalla al suelo y Edward me ayudó a pasar la camiseta por mi cabeza. La tiró hacia abajo por encima de mi panza y me tendí sobre las almohadas.

Luego Edward cogió una toalla del carro y comenzó a desnudarse. Tiró su ropa mojada al baño y se secó, frotando con rudeza la toalla en su cabeza y dejando su cabello apuntando en todas direcciones. Se puso los pantalones y subió a la cama para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, frente a mí. Suspiró mientras me miraba a los ojos y el amor en ellos estaba desbordándose. Alzó una mano para acariciar mi mejilla, sus dedos trazaron el largo de mi pómulo y bajó hasta mi barbilla. Luego, sus manos tomaron las mías.

"Te amo," susurró y noté un leve temblor en sus labios.

"También, te amo."

"Vas a tener a nuestro bebé."

Respiré hondo y traté de dar una sonrisa temblorosa. Si, de verdad ya iba a tener un bebé. Íbamos a ser una familia.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Nada diferente, hasta el momento. Sólo…un poco asustada. Pero creo que también estoy comenzando a sentirme emocionada ahora."

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y no creía que fuera a disminuir en el corto plazo.

Sonrió y apretó mis manos.

"Yo también."

"¿Qué? ¿Asustado y emocionado?"

Asintió. "Asustado y emocionado."

Nos sonreímos.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?" pregunté.

"Bueno, supongo que esperar."

"¿Por quién? ¿A Carlisle o el bebé?" le di una sonrisa débil y sonrió.

"Al que llegue primero," respondió. "Pero espero que sea Carlisle." Sus labios se torcieron un poco y pude ver un atisbo de nervios en sus ojos.

Mi corazón se aceleró un poco, ante una nueva ola de nervios. "¿Qué pasa si no?"

Suspiró y frunció el ceño, mirando nuestras manos donde sus pulgares estaban acariciando suavemente mi piel.

"Podemos ir al hospital."

Negué. "Esa no es la primera opción."

Asintió ligeramente y tragó, fuertemente, aún mirando nuestras manos. Sus pulgares repasaban mis anillos ahora, rodándolos en mi dedo.

"Bueno, en eso caso…se como recibir un bebé. Conozco la mecánica del parto y la de un recién nacido…,"

"Bueno, ¿lo puedes recibir?"

Levantó la cabeza y miró mis ojos. Estos estaban decididos, pero podía ver los nervios mientras asentía lentamente.

"Sí."

Resonó un trueno y la lluvia cayó cada vez más pesada contra la pared de vidrio. Salté un poco, sorprendida por aquél violento sonido que llenó la habitación tranquila, y traté de girarme para mirar alrededor. La cama enfrentaba la habitación, frente a la puerta, pero Edward bajó y la corrió, en un suave movimiento, dejándola ahora frente a la ventana. Subió de nuevo a la cama y le indiqué que se sentara detrás de mí.

Vimos el cielo oscurecerse y un rayo a la distancia mientras me inclinaba contra sus piernas, inclinada ligeramente en mi costado, y apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro.

"Hm," me removí un poco.

"¿Qué es?"

"Sólo un poco adolorida."

"¿Aquí?" movió sus manos en mi espalda baja.

"Sí, ¿cómo sabes?"

"Las primeras etapas del parto," dijo bajito, besó el tope de mi cabeza y suspiró. "Está comenzando."

"Mm, ya pasó ahora."

"Probablemente hará eso por un rato."

Pero dejó su mano allí, mientras la otra descansaba en mi vientre mientras veíamos la lluvia caer. No quedamos callados y pensé que cada uno estaba tratando de absorber lo que estaba pasando. Estábamos cambiando. Pronto, no seríamos sólo nosotros. El dolor en mi espalda iba y venía, en un suave patrón de dolor. Traté de no pensar en lo que se me venía por delante.

"¿Sabes qué día es mañana?" dijo después de un tiempo.

Sonreí, la importancia de ese día no se me había olvidado.

"Va a ser dos años desde que me llevaste al prado por primera vez."

"Lo recuerdas."

"Por supuesto. Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida."

"Mío también." Movió los brazos así que ahora me rodeaban en un abrazo. A través de mi camiseta, la frescura de su piel desnuda se sentía bien. Mi piel estaba caliente y enrojecida cada segundo.

Y luego Edward comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

"Esa vez, hace dos años, me estaba preparando para una cita. Tenía miedo, también."

El dolor sordo parecía intensificarse un poco y me moví. Edward acarició mis brazos.

"Estabas preocupado por si podrías terminar matándome, verdad"

Suspiró profundamente. "Mm, si." Luego besó mi cabeza.

"Pero no lo hiciste. Me besaste en su lugar." Mi corazón se detuvo al recuerdo.

"Sí," dijo con ternura. "Realmente te _besé_." La alegría en su voz era clara y sonreí.

"Lo hiciste. Y yo casi te ataco."

"Sí." Sus manos tomaron las mías y besó nuestros dedos. "Tú de verdad, um…me sorprendiste."

"Lo siento."

"No lo sientas. Una vez que el shock desapareció, tu reacción me…fue placentera."

Sonreí un poco. "¿Placentera?"

"Muy placentera. A pesar de que aún era algo peligroso que lo hicieras."

Rodé los ojos. Él nunca fue un peligro para mí.

"¿_Planeaste_ besarme ese día?"

"No, yo…no sabía cual era mi verdadero plan. Quería pasar tiempo contigo, yo…"hizo una pausa de nuevo y le oí suspirar bajito. "Quería que me _conocieras_. Por supuesto, la idea me aterrorizaba, también."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sabes por qué."

"Sí, pero dime otra vez. Estoy buscando distracciones, aquí." El dolor en mi espalda que iba y venía, en oleadas, comenzó a volverse un poco más fuerte que el anterior. Levanté la mirada y le di una sonrisa rápida y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Tenía miedo de que si me _conocías_, hubieras huido gritando. Y yo estaba complicado entre el deseo de que te fueras y…sólo _desearte_." Sus labios encontraron mi cabello y sentí el suave besó que dejó allí. "Ese día resultó mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera previsto."

"Mm, estoy de acuerdo."

Rió bajito. "Los humanos hablan sobre la sensación de mariposas en el estómago cuando estas nervioso o emocionado…aún tengo esa sensación cada vez que pienso en ese beso."

"¿De verdad? ¿Piensas mucho en eso?"

"Todos los días."

"¿Y todavía sientes mariposas?" Creí que era solo yo.

"Sí, fue la experiencia más increíble de mi existencia…hasta ese momento. Han sido añadidos unos nuevos desde entonces, pero aún está allí. Todo el mundo recuerda su primer beso, ¿no?"

Asentí y sonrió mientras continuaba.

"Y los sentimientos que lo acompañan. La anticipación, la expectativa, y luego el beso en sí mismo. Cuando mis labios tocaron los tuyos, por primera vez,…me había preguntado cómo sería besarte, nunca pensé que sería capaz. Y cuando lo hice, fue muchísimo más." Hablaba en voz baja, casi para sí mismo. "Fue como…fue como una sacudida que atravesó mi corazón. Mi corazón estaba muerto, pero cuando nuestros labios se tocaron…sabía _exactamente_ donde estaba mi corazón. No estaba latiendo, pero podía _sentirlo_. Y cuando me besaste de vuelta, si se puede llamar así," estaba sonriendo de nuevo. "No puedo explicar…lo más cercano que puedo describir es que me sentía vivo. Me hiciste sentir humano. Me hiciste _sentir_."

Levanté nuestras manos unidas, besé el reverso de las suyas y su sonrisa fue cálida y tierna.

"Y luego estaba muy emocionado, y feliz…y curioso."

"¿Curioso de qué?"

Me sorprendió cuando bajó la cabeza un poco y parecía tímido.

"Mm…de que si lo había hecho correctamente."

Bufé.

"Pero me confirmaste con bastante rapidez que había logrado hacerlo bien." Me guiñó un ojo y reí, pero luego me removí y jadeé suavemente mientras el dolor disparaba un poco más agudo esta vez.

"¿Estás bien?" Cambió su postura, estaba instantáneamente tenso.

"Um huh, este era un poco más fuerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto, que crees?"

"Es difícil de decir. Podría ser más tiempo, me temo." Parecía culposo y movió sus manos para acariciar mis brazos. Se sentía bien.

Y hasta ahora, las cosas no habían sido tan malas. Podía manejar esto. El dolor se había desvanecido casi por completo y tomé un respiro, dejando a mi mente vagar a esa primera noche.

"Te quedaste conmigo esa noche," dije después de un momento.

"Y dijiste que me amabas mientras dormías."

"Y tú dijiste que era tu vida."

"Lo eres." Sentí sus labios contra mi cabello de nuevo. "Y te besé de nuevo a la mañana siguiente."

"Y me hiciste desmayar."

"No hagas eso, nunca más." Casi parecía decepcionado pero pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Esa noche, básicamente, te pregunté su alguna vez podríamos tener sexo."

Rió entre dientes. "Oh, cómo no recordar eso. Ciertamente removiste cosas en mi cuando preguntaste eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo el pensamiento de que realmente me quisieras de esa manera. No tengo palabras para como me _hizo_ sentir."

"Pero, dijiste que no."

"Bueno, sólo te había besado…sólo estaba tratado de mantener el ritmo."

Comencé a reír y él también lo hizo.

"Sí, seguro Edward."

Se encogió de hombros después. "En ese momento nunca lo creí posible," dijo simplemente.

"Y mira lo equivocado que estabas." Enredé mis dedos en los suyos y froté nuestras manos sobre mi vientre.

"Muy equivocado," dijo sonriendo.

"¿Pero querías?"

"Sabes que sí, Bella."

"Fuiste críptico. Me dijiste que no eras humano, pero que eras un hombre."

"Entendiste lo que quise decir, sin embargo."

"Supongo que sí."

Se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios cerca de mi oído, y susurró.

"Te deseaba Isabella, Mucho."

Me sorprendió el uso de mi nombre completo, pero de alguna manera de dio más peso a sus palabras. Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en mi cara.

"Pero ni siquiera podía dejarme pensar en eso, o imaginarlo…no entonces. Mis palabras podrían haber sido un poco…vagas, pero no habría sido prudente de mi parte dar más voz a lo que estaba sintiendo." Sentí que apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. "Y no habría sido muy caballeroso."

Solté un bufido, el rió y luego el dolor se hizo más fuerte, más tenso y esta vez me dejó sin aliento.

"¿Bella?"

"Mm, este duele."

Sus manos frotaron mi espalda. "¿Aquí?"

"Um, no. Es en el frente esta vez, hacia abajo. Pero se ha ido de nuevo."

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones y de repente me di cuenta del cambio de Edward. Sabía que estaba nervioso, ambos lo estábamos, pero tensó todo su cuerpo y tuve la sensación de que quería decir algo.

"El refrigerador del baño…,"

Me pregunté a donde iba. "Carlisle guardó sangre allí, por si a caso, ¿verdad?"

Le oí tragar.

"Hay algo más, Bella."

Levanté la cabeza desde mi lugar en su pecho y lo miré. Sus ojos estaban serios.

"Hay una jeringa con mi veneno allí."

Realmente no lo esperaba y él lo podía ver en mi cara. Sus labios se torcieron y tragó de nuevo.

"Bella, si algo sale mal, que no pasará, pero…si lo hace, y tú estás en peligro de morir…," cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de tragar de nuevo. ",…me gustaría convertirte." Abrió sus angustiados ojos para buscar mi cara. "Por favor, dime que eso sería tu deseo también. Necesito saber si tengo tu consentimiento para convertirte, si siento que es necesario…para salvarte." Se quedo callado luego, mirándome fijamente, sus ojos buscando en los míos.

Estaba un poco aturdida y me tomó un momento poder responder. A cada segundo la ansiedad de Edward se incrementaba hasta que la pude sentir rodar en ondas desde él. Me concentré y me sacudí.

"Sí, por supuesto. También desearía eso."

Respiró muy hondo y cerró los ojos.

"Gracias," susurró a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza para apoyarla en mi hombro.

"Pero deberías saber que eso es lo que quiero."

Levantó la cabeza. "Lo sé, pero necesitaba estar seguro. Especialmente porque…," enterró su rostro en mi hombro de nuevo.

"¿Especialmente por qué?" Hice otra mueca mientras otro dolor pinchaba y Edward se hizo hacia atrás, instintivamente para frotar mi espalda y vientre, al mismo tiempo.

"No puedo perderte, Bella." Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Qué pasa con el bebé?"

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. "Me gustaría sacar al bebé, en primer lugar." Su rostro estaba serio. "_Seremos_ una familia, Bella. _Seremos_ tres."

Asentí y apoyé mi espalda en él.

"¿Por qué no sólo me muerdes?"

"Me gustaría morderte también. Pero inyectar veneno directamente al corazón, esperanzadoramente haría que la transformación fuera más rápida. Estoy teorizando que el dolor duraría menos tiempo."

"¿Dijiste _en mi corazón_?"

"Sí."

"Pero…,"

"No creo que notes alguna molestia. Sería muy rápido y…rápidamente enmascarado por otras sensaciones."

"Oh." Pensé en lo que extraña que era esta conversación. "¿Cómo recolectaste el veneno?"

"Por supuesto que querías saber eso," río un poco y supe que su estado de ánimo había mejorado. "Llené un vaso con veneno y luego lo vacié en una jeringa."

"Sí, pero ¿Cómo obtuviste el veneno de ti?"

"Se acumula en la boca al recibir ciertos estímulos. Un poco como cuando se te hace agua la boca, cuando tienes hambre."

"Entonces, ¿cómo…,?" me cortó.

Soltó un suspiro. "Hace dos noches, mientras dormías, tomé un vaso y salí al bosque detrás de la cabaña. Me senté bajo un árbol y pensé en cosas de vampiros. No me tomó mucho para llenar el vaso. " Dijo rápidamente, como si quisiera terminar de una vez.

"¿Qué cosas de vampiros? ¿Por qué tuviste que salir?"

Hice una mueca mientras otra ola de dolor me golpeaba y luego desaparecía. Cada vez que pasaba sentía la tensión de Edward. Frotó sus manos en mí.

"Pensé en la caza, en leones de montaña, sobre asechar, perseguir y beber. Dejé que mis instintos se hicieran cargo lo suficiente para producir el veneno, pero no como para buscar comida."

"¿Y afuera?"

"Por pura medida de seguridad. Nunca quisiera estar cerca de ti mientras estoy pensando así."

Asentí comprendiendo. Y luego el siguiente dolor me dejó sin aliento y jadeé.

"¿Amor?"

"Mm, uno malo."

Y sentí ligeramente húmedo entre mis muslos nuevamente, pero no como en el auto.

El auto.

"Oh, Edward, lo siento tanto por el auto." Dije al tiempo que el dolor desaparecía un poco. Moví la cabeza para verlo, y él estaba ciertamente desconcertado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya sabes, cuando comencé a romper aguas."

Abrió muchos los ojos y quedó boquiabierto.

"Tú no…no es enserio, Bella. Por favor, dime que no es enserio."

"Bueno, sólo es que, sé que es especial y probablemente ahora lo arruiné…,"

"¡No!" Dijo casi con brusquedad. "¿Cómo crees que voy a estar preocupado por el coche?"

"Yo…yo sé, pero…,"

"No. No hay peros. Eres mi esposa, este es nuestro hijo…," pasó sus manos por mi barriga. "¿Qué crees que es más importante?" Su voz era incrédula ahora.

"¿Podrás limpiarlo? ¿O tendrás que deshacerte de él?"

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Luego abrió los ojos y me miró, de cerca.

"Bella, amor, si no dejas de preocuparte por el auto, te voy a llevar abajo y te dejaré dar a luz en él."

Arrugué la nariz y comencé a reír, él también lo hizo.

Sí, me reía ahora, pero en unos pocos minutos no me importaría si un elefante daba a luz en el Vanquish.

De alguna manera me sentí más pesada. Y comencé a sentirme inquieta. El dolor intermitente en mi espalda, ahora era contante, ya no se desvanecía. Y era más fuerte. "Creo que quiero otra ducha. Quiero sentir sobre mí el agua."

Edward no dijo nada, pero me ayudó a salir de la cama y me contorneé hacia el baño.

"¿Quieres que entre contigo?"

"No, sólo…no, voy a estar bien."

El agua caliente se sentía bien en mi espalda mientras apoyaba las palmas de mis manos en las frías baldosas, con la frente apoyada entre ellas. El dolor en mi espalda era muy fuerte y estaba teniendo dolores en el frente y por debajo. Uno particularmente fuerte me hizo gritar. Inmediatamente, Edward estaba en la puerta.

"¿Bella, amor? ¿Puedo entrar?" La preocupación en su voz era palpable.

Asentí, pero me di cuenta de que no lo vería. Tendría que hablar a pesar que sintiera que sería demasiado esfuerzo en este momento.

"Sí."

Abrió la puerta y Edward entró pero no volví la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba enfocada en el nuevo dolor que comenzaba bajo y hacía su camino a través de mi cuerpo. Se sentí como si estuviera siendo apretada, fuertemente, desde el interior, y por un momento me fue imposible tomar aire.

Fui consciente de que Edward había abierto de puerta de cristal de la ducha.

"Sólo dime qué hacer." Dijo en voz baja.

Levanté la cabeza de los azulejos y lo miré.

"¿Abrázame?"

En un segundo vampiro se había sacado los pantalones y se me unió bajo el agua. Y, al igual que como habíamos visto en el DVD, llevé mis manos a su cuello y comencé a mecerme. Y ayudaba. Un poco. Cada vez que venía un dolor, mordía mis labios y apretaba las manos en puños.

"Bella, yo… yo sé que duele, amor. Por favor, no trates de ocultarlo."

Asentí. "Está bien, pero prométeme que no te asustarás."

"Lo prometo."

Así que dejé escapar el gemido que había estado reprimiendo. Las manos de Edward me rodearon y comenzó a frotar mi espalda con dulzura. Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho, pero después de unos minutos mis piernas comenzaron a doblarse.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward abrió la puerta de la ducha y estiró el brazo para tomar una toalla de la barra. La dejó caer en el suelo a sus pies, luego me ayudó a ponerme de rodillas sobre ella, mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó y asentí, al apoyarme en su regazo y pecho, con sus manos aun frotando.

Bajé una mano para tocar mi vientre, se sentía tan apretado. Y luego, repentinamente, mientras mis dedos se movían sobre mi piel, la dureza dejó que se hundieran. La superficie, dura como roca, se arrugó y mi vientre se sintió como gelatina.

"¡Edward!" Entré en pánico y puso sus manos en mí inmediatamente. Palpó todo mi vientre, luego comenzó a sonreír.

"Se está disolviendo," dijo. "¡Por eso es que has estado tan acalorada, tu cuerpo necesita la temperatura para disolver el saco amniótico, así es como funciona!" Se echó a reír y pude escuchar su alivio.

"Entonces no morderás mi estomago, ¿huh?"

"No, no morderé."

"Y si necesito una cesárea, ¿puedes hacerla, verdad?"

"Er, si. Pero espero que no sea necesario."

Asentí, sintiéndome mejor, a pesar de los dolores.

Y un momento después, un espeso y nebuloso líquido salió de mi cuerpo…y luego la diversión realmente comenzó.

Caminé, me senté a horcajadas en una silla, traté de balancearme en cuatro patas. No quería que me tocaran. Edward se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama, vistiendo solo unos pantalones de chándal, pasándose las manos por el cabello constantemente y de vez en cuando se mordía un dedo, cuando creía que no lo veía. A veces se acostaba sobre su espalda, apretaba las manos sobre sus ojos. Gimió de acuerdo a como mis molestias aumentaban.

Mientras tanto, yo rondaba por la habitación en busca de alivio.

Nada se sentía bien y había intentado todo, a excepción de la bolsa de frijoles. Odiaba la bolsa de frijoles. Me negaba a tenerla en la habitación. Me hacía sentir incómoda, torpe y estúpida.

"Quiero la bolsa de frijoles"

"¿Tú, las quieres?"

"Sí, por favor."

Edward la sacó del armario y un momento después me incliné sobre ella y Edward se arrodilló a mi lado, frotándome la espalda.

"¿Está bien?"

"Sí."

La bolsa de frijoles servía. Era mucho más cómoda y solté un pequeño suspiro mientras recostaba la cara contra su fría superficie. Me quedé así por un rato, con las frías manos de Edward en mi espalda.

"Bella, tal vez debería ver cómo vas progresando," dijo gentilmente mientras gemía contra el vinilo café.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo…um, necesito examinarte, amor."

Entrecerré los ojos. Esto sería romántico.

"¿Me tengo que mover?"

"Necesito que estés en un ángulo diferente, pero no te preocupes, yo te levanto."

Me alzó con cuidado y me dejó en la cama.

"Está bien, sólo voy a ver cuánto…," dijo y vi desaparecer su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Dolió e hice una mueca.

"Lo siento mucho," sus ojos mostraban dolor cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

"Está bien," murmuré. "Entonces ¿cuánto va?" gemí a la vez que otro dolor se apoderaba de mi. No traté de soportarlo, este me derrotó y estuve sorprendida de que después de cada contracción mi corazón y pulmones siguieran funcionando.

Estiré una mano y Edward la tomó, dejándome apretarla hasta que ms propios dedos casi se quebraran.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien." Parecía orgulloso y eso me molestó. "No creo que tome mucho más."

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?"

"No pienses en eso ahora, Bella, es prob…,"

"¡Cuánto!"

"Cuatro horas."

"Gracias. ¿Puedo volver a la bolsa de frijoles?"

El dolor se intensificó, cada vez más fuerte, viniendo con más rapidez. Edward se paseaba mientras yo gemía. Probablemente iba a quedar sin cabello por las veces que lo había tirado y agarrado. Y de pronto lo quería a mi lado. Tomé sus manos en cada contracción y él empujaba mi cabello hacia atrás y susurraba que amaba, hasta que le dije, cortésmente, que dejara de hablar

Quería examinarme de nuevo, pero esta vez levantó la bolsa de frijol junto conmigo y nos puso sobre la cama.

"Estás cerca," dijo, dando un paso atrás, dando la vuelta para estar a mi lado y tomarme la mano. Yo jadeaba y él me apartaba el cabello de mi resbaladiza y húmeda frente.

Y luego, tenía este nuevo dolor, la triturante compresión dio paso a algo más. A veces intenso, quemante, retorciendo, partiéndome. Era consciente de la voz de Edward pero yo no escuchaba sus palabras.

Porque en ese momento, mientras un nuevo dolor me tomaba, deseé nunca haber puesto mis ojos en Edward Cullen.

Y pude haberlo dicho.

Las palabras se deslizaban de mis labios, pero no podía estar segura de cuales era, mi mente, mi cuerpo estaban en estado de sitio.

Y luego el dolor disminuyó, retrocediendo, todavía insinuante de volver, pero fui yo de nuevo, más o menos.

Y a través de la bruma del dolor desvanecido me enfoqué en Edward, porque de repente, su expresión me preocupó. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, boquiabierto, en un silencioso grito de asombro mientras miraba entre mis piernas. Levantó la mirada y le correspondí.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Fue como si no me hubiera escuchado.

"¡Edward!" De alguna manera pude decir su nombre a través de mis dientes apretados mientras mi aliento entraba en pequeños jadeos.

Todavía no había respuesta. Sólo la imagen boquiabierta. Yo no estaba de humor y pude sentir esa sensación de fuego comenzar a regresar.

"¡Edward! ¡No puedes quedarte mirándome de esa manera y no decirme que está pasando!"

Parpadeó dos veces y se estremeció. Luego levantó la mirada para observarme.

"Puedo ver…," comenzó, pero su voz falló y miró hacia abajo de nuevo. "La cabeza está coronando." Comenzó a sonreír. "Nuestro bebé tiene cabello."

¿Cabello?

"¿Qué color?" Inhalar se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Podía sentir otra contracción venir y combinarse con el fuego que estaba quemando de nuevo.

"No sé…oscuro."

Y luego me golpeó. Ardiendo. Estirando. Rompiendo. Dolor. Oí a Edward diciendo que pujara y lo hice. Él tenía una mano entre mis piernas, la otra unida a la mía.

Luego, los ojos de Edward se estrecharon, dejó ir mi mano ya que ambas estaban ocupadas. Estaba murmurando algo pero no podía oírle. Me dejé caer contra las almohadas y cerré los ojos. No quería seguir con esto, cambié de opinión. Cuando tuviera energía, le diría eso.

Pero su voz fue más fuerte esta vez. Tal vez debería escuchar. Abrí los ojos.

"Creo que con uno más, Bella." Estaba radiante. "La cabeza está afuera."

"No creo que pueda."

Extendió una mano y la tomó.

"Sólo uno más, amor, te lo prometo." Sus ojos me sorprendieron, la emoción era fuerte pero no podía entenderla. No en este momento.

Y luego, mientras la siguiente contracción comenzaba, empujé la cabeza hacia delante, tomé aliento y usé todos los músculos que tenía, desde mi cuero cabelludo hasta los pies.

Tuve alivio, mi cuerpo se sintió relajado, más ligero, y el dolor se había ido. Me dejé caer sobre las almohadas y respiré hondo. Vi a Edward, inclinado. No podía ver su rostro, sus manos trabajaban rápido.

"¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué tuvimos?" pregunté y mi voz sonaba débil. Supuse que el bebé estaba afuera, eso era lo que sentía. Pero no podía oír nada. Levanté la cabeza para ver. ¿Tuvimos un hijo o una niña?

"¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Entonces lo oí.

Un suave gritito.

Jadeé, cayeron lágrimas al oír ese sonido.

Edward se enderezó y contuve la respiración. El amor, la alegría brillaban desde él. No había otra manera de describirlo. Resplandecía. La sonrisa en su rostro hablaba de amor, alegría y milagros. Se quedó mirando el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Luego levantó su mirada a la mía y mi corazón se expandió y mis lágrimas comenzaron a extenderse debido a lo que vi. El asombro y la felicidad eran tan profundos, tan poderosos, que era realmente impresionante. Su voz se quebró al hablar.

"Oh, Bella…ella es hermosa."

_._

_._

_._

_Hola!_

_Y sip, habemus baby! Con toda la descripción de Bella, no dan ganar de embarazarse, por muy peculiar que sea el de ella. Y Edward se pasó de tierno esta vez. De verdad no dan ganas de tener un bebé en casa y sin una epidural…fue muy chistosa esa parte de 'no haber puesto mis ojos en Edward Cullen,' jajaja, pobre Bella :(_

_Varias personas me han dicho que pensaban que esta historia sería la continuación de Eclipse, y casi una copia de BD. En cierta manera lo puedo ver así, pero tiene tantas cosas distintas, desde la formulación del embarazo, los cambios que se producen en la mentalidad de los personajes. Este fic, y la autora, creo yo, hacen algo que Meyer no hizo: profundizar en lo sentimientos y razonamientos de Edward. Aquí se describen y comprenden, a pesar de ser un POV Bella. Bueno…además de que rebosa en ternura y nos da muchas imágenes mentales de Edward en poca ropa :D_

_Hoy exijo un REVIEW de mis lectoras, me esforcé muchísimo en este cap, traduje como enferma y terminé las más de 17.000 palabras de este archivo. Ya vieron lo largo que está este cap. Y además les traje una recomendación que está para morirse, especial para quienes les gustan los fic tiernuchos y con un Edward definitivamente inocente…_

_Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios en el capitulo pasado y a quienes se unen en la lectura. Los adoro!_

_Recomendación__: In Your World, de solostintwilight. __En ingles, con 22 capítulos ya. Bella escapa de Forks, de los abuso de Jake y de la poca confianza de Charlie. Toma un bus que, por un accidente, la deja en un pueblito de Iowa. Allí Carlisle, un miembro de la comunidad Amish local, le ofrece su hogar para hospedarse y escapar de su pasado. Pasa a ser una persona más de la familia, teniendo una fuerte conexión con Edward, sobrino huérfano de Esme. Bella por él, y por ayudarlo en su dolor, decide dejar a su familia, la tecnología, la luz eléctrica y todas las comodidades del mundo exterior, e integrarse a esta religión. El problema es que Jake la busca y la encontrará. Además el obispo del lugar, ni muchos de la comunidad, no tiene real afecto por la inserción de una afuerina en su modo de vida. Les podría contar mucho más, de la aventura de Edward en el internet, de sus escapadas en el heno del granero, sudor por el esfuerzo de trabajar la tierra…un montón de otras situaciones…Las invito a leer y a suspirar. Ah! Y por supuesto con altura de miras, se trata de una rama muy conservadora del cristianismo y su forma de vida es particular. (Está en mis fav, para que no lo busquen :D)…Y acabo de descubrir que ya tiene traducción en español, por __SherlyMina__. Puxa, me la ganó! (en buena jeje)_

_Bien, ojalá me alegren mucho el día, rebosando mi bandeja de entrada, y para que sepan el fic tiene 22 capítulos y dos capítulos de POV Edward, acerca de la historia. Para que se animen y me den amor._

_Otra cosa, no sé si me nota mucho mi vocablo poco extendido, típico de un chileno, además de ocupar las palabras que aquí se usan, y no sé si son correctamente neutrales para habla hispana (por ej: carro – auto). Hasta el momento he tenido buenas críticas, pero me gustaría saber si cometo muchos errores, además de los ortográficos o de tipeo XD._

_Ahora sip. Au Revoir!_


	19. Chapter 19: Familia

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

_Les tengo una sorpresa, Windchymes, autora de este fic, me ha permitido traducir y publicar un OS de su propiedad. Su nombre es 'El Voto'. No es muy largo, pero sí bien lindo. Es un post-NM, pero muy pooossst. Desde hace poquito está en FF y los espera en mi perfil ;)_

_._

_Con tristeza, y desconsuelo. Mis respetos a los veintiún compatriotas fallecidos, y a sus dolientes familias, en cercanías del Archipiélago Juan Fernández._

_._

Una niña.

Una hija.

_Nuestra_ hija.

Mi corazón se sentía como si aún estuviera detenido y contuve la respiración mientras la veía tendida en los brazos de su padre, la cabeza apoyada tiernamente en sus manos. Sus bracitos alzados, con las manos abiertas, dedos completamente extendidos y los movía en bruscos círculos mientras lloraba. El pecho de Edward se hundía en pesadas respiraciones al observarla. Luego cerró los ojos y lentamente casi con timidez, bajó su rostro y suavemente tocó su frente con los labios.

Sus gritos se tranquilizaron, convirtiéndose en pequeños quejidos a la vez que él tomaba una toalla de la cama y gentilmente la envolvía a su alrededor, acunándola en su pecho y moviendo de nuevo su cara para tocar su con su nariz la de ella, con suavidad. Luego vino hasta mi, su alegría, pura y desenfrenada, mezclada con incredulidad en su rostro.

Ella era perfecta.

Suavemente, casi con reverencia, Edward la puso en mis brazos…y ella era perfecta…

Pequeños labios rozados como capullos de rosas. Un pequeño asomo de nariz. Una suave pelusa de pelo, húmedo y pegote, con los deciduos de su nacimiento, pero ya que ya insinuaba tonos bronce. Estaba en silencio ahora, con los parpados abiertos, mostrando el gris claro debajo.

Solté un poco la toalla para verla. Ella estaba manchada con sangre, su piel se veía algo suelta y era la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Mi corazón se llenó de un amor feroz que no sabía que existía y sentir su peso en mis brazos me dijo que esto era real.

_Ella_ era real.

Éramos una familia, y aspiré repetidas respiraciones.

Estaba paralizada. Esta perfecta y diminuta personita había venido de mí…de _nosotros_.

"¿Ella está bien?" pregunté, respirando lentamente, manteniendo en control a la vez que la estudiaba.

"Sí, está bien." La voz de Edward era inestable mientras muy suavemente se acomodaba a mi lado en la cama. Puso una tierna mano sobre mi espalda.

"Se ve tan…perfecta."

"Lo es," susurró.

Tocó sus dedos en un puño, moviéndose a través de su pequeña palma cuando abrió la mano en respuesta. Cerró los dedos a su alrededor y ella lo cogió.

"Diez dedos en las manos, diez dedos en los pies," Edward susurró, con voz gruesa, y sonrió. "Ella es real, ¿no?" dijo.

Dejé salir una inestable y rápida risa a la vez que él hacía eco en mis pensamientos. "Sí, ella es real." Lagrimas frescas llenaron mis ojos.

"Oh, Bella," suspiró. Enterró su rostro en mi pelo y tomé una respiración temblorosa. Luego se apartó y sus labios se encontraron con los míos en una suave, tierno beso, y su mano fue desde mi espalda a descansar en mi mejilla. Observé su rostro y mi corazón dio un vuelco completo, esperando un latido antes de comenzar al doble de su ritmo normal. Sostuvo mi mirada como nunca antes lo había hecho, quemando dentro de mí, profundamente. A continuación, un temblor apareció en sus labios y los mordió deteniéndolo antes de hablar.

"Gracias."

Fue un susurró quebrado, apenas un suspiro, y sin embargo, fueron las palabras más ricas que había, enlazadas a un amor tan profundo que llegó a mi alma y se quedó allí, nunca lo dejaría ir. Y entendí exactamente que ese _gracias_ era por – por su hija, por su esposa, por amar, por creer, por los últimos dos años, por el fututo…por esta vida juntos que él nunca creyó que tendría.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la mía.

El sol poco a poco fue haciendo su camino en el cielo y nuestra habitación fue bañándose en la temprana y pálida suave luz de la mañana.

Había estado aún oscuro cuando nos llevó de vuelta a los tres a la cabaña. El bebé estaba aunado en mis brazos. Yo iba acomodada en los de Edward. Me sostuvo suavemente, con cuidado, escondida muy cerca en su pecho mientras se movía lentamente por el bosque, sus pies descalzos apenas siendo un susurro entre las hojas, al sacarnos de la casa de su familia.

Nos puso suavemente en la cama, luego subió para abrazarnos a él. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, tendidos juntos, nuestro bebé durmiendo pacíficamente entre nosotros, ahora arropada en su mantita con patito amarillos en ella.

Sabía que debería estar cansada, pero no lo estaba. Me sentís entusiasmada y sonreí mientras pasaba mis dedos por su mejilla nuevamente. Su piel era delicado y suave terciopelo, no del todo como la piel de vampiro. Los largos dedos de Edward suavemente tocaban los dedos de su pie que se había liberado de su manta. Su otra mano sostenía la mía, su pulgar moviéndose en suaves círculos. Me miró de nuevo.

"Te amo," dijo muy bajito, sonriendo, con ojos brillantes.

"Te amo, también," susurré de vuelta.

No era la primera vez en que decíamos estas palabras desde que ella había nacido.

Algo de luz cayó en su mano y me maravillé, como siempre, con el suave arcoíris que generaba su piel.

"Estarán pronto en casa, ¿cierto?" Pregunté bajito. Edward asintió y yo sonreí. Estaba disfrutando de la paz, de esta tiempo de tranquilidad juntos, pero también estaba muy emocionada por que nuestra familia conociera a la recién llegada.

Carlisle finalmente le había devuelto la llamada a Edward durante la primera comida del bebé, en la casa. Ambos habíamos estado fascinados, observando cómo sus labios se movían lenta y rítmicamente sobre mi piel. Había pasado mis dedos por su mejilla rosa y gordita mientras Edward apoyaba suavemente su cabeza en mi hombro sin dejarme sentir su peso. Me había perdido, deleitándome en el íntimo conocimiento de que éramos las únicas personas en el mundo que sabían que ella estaba aquí, real y viva, así que me sorprendí cuando el teléfono de Edward vibró, haciéndose sonar con fuerza en su lugar sobre el carro de metal.

"Hola, abuelo. Te perdiste toda la emoción," le dijo y luego mantuvo el teléfono contra mi oreja para escuchar lo entusiasmados chillidos de Esme. La conversación fue breve, mayormente médica, y Edward terminó diciendo que llamaría a Alice y a Jasper y luego a Rosalie y Emmett – los Cullen estaban cazando por separado.

Pero Alice llamó antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de marcar. Estaba muy emocionada, deseando que supiéramos que ella acababa de tener su primera visión de mí en siete meses. Oí su voz desde el teléfono.

"¡Puedo ver a Bella de nuevo! ¡Puedo verla…y está amamantando al bebé!"

Y Edward rió entre dientes. "Estas con un poco de retraso Alice," sonrió. "Estoy viendo la imagen real frente a mí ahora mismo." Y el suspiro en su voz, la alegría, hizo a mi corazón saltar mientras él se inclinaba a besarme, pasando su nariz a lo largo de la mía a la vez que escuchaba más gritos entusiasmados viniendo desde el teléfono.

Luego Edward había llamado a Rosalie y Emmett y, como Rosalie no dijo nada, oí el estruendoso grito de Emmett.

"Supongo que necesitamos tener todo organizado, todos están de camino a la casa, ahora," Edward dijo, colgando el teléfono y mirando alrededor.

Así que lavamos y vestimos al bebé, arropándola en su mantita y la pusimos en la cuna de plástico de hospital y luego Edward me ayudó a entrar a la ducha. Me encantó el agua caliente en mi piel y en mi cabello mientras él arreglaba y limpiaba la habitación. Y cuando salí me estaba esperando. Y en lugar del glamoroso 'conjunto de después' que Alice me había comprado, todo de seda color marfil con bordados y cuentas, me tendió mis viejos y suaves pantalones de chándal y una camiseta holgada. Esa simple acción me hizo llorar de nuevo y él me abrazó.

Así que ahora estábamos tendidos en nuestra cama en la casita. Los tres.

"Me gustaría llamar ahora a Charlie," le dije mientras la habitación se había un poco más brillante. "Debe de estar despierto, pero si no, no creo que le importe ser despertado por esto."

Edward sonrió y me pasó el teléfono. A la vez que marcaba, levantó uno de sus pequeños pies en su mano y se inclinó para besarlo. Ella lo apartó y el sonrió.

Charlie estaba aturdido cuando respondió y murmuró '¿qué bebé?' cuando le dije las buenas nuevas. Reí al recordar la última vez que le oí decir eso. Seis meses atrás en el piso resbaladizo de su cocina mientras Edward sentí sus movimientos por primera vez. Al parecer mucho tiempo hasta ahora. Tomé aliento y lo intenté de nuevo.

"_Nuestro_ bebé, papá. Ella está aquí, es una niña. Eres abuelo."

Edward me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

"Santo… ¿estás bromeando? ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Ella es una chica? ¡Santo cielo! Bella, eso es…santo cielo, ¡Soy abuelo!"

Edward reía entre dientes y mis mejillas estaban comenzando a doler por la sonrisa que tenía pegada en la cara. "¿Está todo bien?" preguntó, y le oí murmurar _santo cielo_ de nuevo, bajo el aliento.

"Todo está bien, papá. Nos gustaría que vineras más tarde y que la conozcas."

"Sí, me gustaría, Bella, seguro. Um, tal vez esta tarde, les daré algo de tiempo para…bueno, sólo darles algo de tiempo."

Sonreí. "Ven cuando quieras, papá. Ella está deseando conocerte."

Soltó una media tos, media risa, y yo estaba radiante a la vez que colgaba el teléfono.

Me incliné para besar la frente de mi hija, pasando mi nariz por su suave piel.

"¿Renee?" Edward preguntó y asentí.

"Preparados para más chillidos," dije, marcando su número.

Y Renee, en efecto, me gritó por el teléfono.

"¡Oh, Bella, cariño! ¡Una niña! Esta es la tercera generación de mujeres en la familia, ahora. Oh cariño tenemos que hacernos unos de eso retratos de fotografías familiares, las tres, ya sabes, donde todas usamos vestidos blancos, o tal vez camisetas blancas y blue jeans, y estamos sentadas bajo un árbol en la ribera de un arroyo con los pies descalzos. Yo estaré cargando al bebé en mi regazo y tu tendrás la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro…oh, Bella, puedo imaginarlo ahora."

Los hombros de Edward temblaban por su risa contenida mientras tratada de no mover al bebé.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños? ¿Doce de marzo?"

"Um, si hoy es su cumpleaños, nació esta madrugada. Y el nombre aún lo estamos decidiendo. Pero tenemos una lista corta."

"Oh, bueno, eso está bien. Tenías una semana antes de que Charlie y yo pudieras estar de acuerdo en algo."

¿Yo qué? No sabía eso, pero de alguna manera no me sorprende. "¿Así que el parto fue encasa como estaba planeado? ¿Cuándo estuviste en labor?"

"Sí, parto en casa y, oh, um…," Realmente no sabía cuando había durado. Me volví a Edward, recordando que me dijo algo de cuatro horas, pero no podía recordar cuando eso había sido.

"Siete horas," murmuró.

Alcé las cejas. "¿De verdad?" susurré de vuelta.

Asintió y susurró. "Dos horas desde el Vanquish hasta que el saco se disolvió, y después poco más de cinco horas hasta que nació. Siete horas y doce minutos."

Volví al teléfono. "Um, siete horas."

"Eso no es demasiado malo para una primeriza, lo hiciste bien. Entonces, ¿Edward estuvo contigo?"

"Sí, él estaba conmigo. En realidad, él la recibió. Carlisle no se encontraba."

Hubo un grito de asombro. "¿Qué? ¿Él solo? Oh, corazón, ¿estás bien? ¿Tuviste que ir a un hospital después? ¿Necesitaste pun…?"

"¡Mamá! Sin hospital. Estoy bien, todo está bien."

Edward estaba sonriendo, moviendo la cabeza.

"¿En serio? Wow, o tiene mucha suerte o Edward realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo."

"Sí, creo que un poco de ambas."

"Y, ¿a quién se parece? ¿A ti o a Edward?"

"Oh, bueno, ella tiene el color de cabello de Edward por lo creemos. Puede ser muy pronto para decir a quien se parece, creo." Ella se ve como _ella_, yo creo.

"¿Y cómo te fue con la música de ballenas, cariño? ¿Cantaste?"

"Oh, um, no mucho lo de los cantos. Las ballenas fueron…sí, gracias por las ballenas." Hice una mueca a mi torpe media mentira y me encogí de hombros mientras Edward levantaba una ceja, divertido.

"Escucha cariño, llamaré a las aerolíneas ahora y veré que tan pronto puedo ir a verte y a mi pequeña nie…ver al bebé."

Estaba riendo bajito al decir adiós.

"Ella necesita un nombre," dijo Edward en voz baja. "¿Todavía te gustas Renesmee?"

"Mm, no sé, ahora. No te gusta, ¿verdad?"

Renesmee era una mezcla entre Renee y Esme, y lo había inventado después de la juego de combinación de nombres de Alice en el baby shower.

"Si es lo que realmente quieres, amor, estoy feliz de llamarla Renesmee."

La miré. ¿Era una Renesmee? ¿Le sienta?

"Sin embargo si te das cuenta, probablemente le dirán Nessie como apodo."

Abrí la boca al mirar a Edward.

"No. ¿De verdad crees…? Nadie la llamará Nessie. Yuk." Tuve un pequeño escalofrío y él se encogió de hombros.

"Es muy común para los humano acortar los nombres de alguien," dijo.

"Nadie te dice Eddie."

"Nadie se atrevería." Levantó la mirada y me dio su mirada de vampiro y reí.

"Siempre la reacción equivocada," rió bajito. "Entonces, _Bells_," dijo enfáticamente y le rodé los ojos. "Si Renesemee es borrado de la lista, debemos comenzar de nuevo ahora."

Pasó por sobre mi y la bebé, besándome mientras lo hacía, y tomó el _1001 Nombres de Bebes_ de su lugar en la mesita de noche y me lo entregó.

Tomé de entre la cubierta nuestra corta lista.

Grace.

Elizabeth.

Susannah.

"No sé," Edward dijo, con las cejas juntas mientras miraba la hoja en mi mano y luego miraba a nuestra hija. "Ahora con ella aquí, no parece encajar en ninguno. No como primer nombre, de todas maneras."

Él estaba en lo cierto. Eran encantadores nombres, pero no parecían encajar.

"Bueno, ¿qué de los otros nombres que nos gustaban? ¿Se ve como Charlotte, Emma, Zoe…,?" Dije mientras pasaba más hojas en el libro, mis ojos escaneando la lista de nombres, sin gustarme ninguno. Edward estaba todavía mirándola, torciendo los labios al concentrarse y considerar.

"No sé," murmuró bajito.

Y entonces lo vi. En la primera página. Un nombre en que no había pensado antes. Un nombre bonito, femenino, no muy inusual…pero su significado era lo que realmente captó mi atención.

_alegría del padre, portador de alegría._

Dije en nombre en mi mente y sonreí. Sonaba bien. Observé a mi pequeña hija, y se sentía bien.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Las cejas de Edward se elevaron al preguntarme.

"Creo que sí. ¿Qué tal este?" Le tendí el libro y apunté. Vi sus ojos suavizarse y me miró, sonriendo, y luego al bebé. Tocó su mejilla.

"Perfecto," susurró.

Sí, lo era.

Después de un momento inclinó la cabeza a un lado y pude verlo considerar de nuevo mientras l observaba.

"Me pregunto, ¿qué piensas de Elizabeth como segundo nombre? ¿Eso hace juego?"

Sonreí. "Sí, Elizabeth hace juego." Estaba alegre de que hubiera incluido en nombre de su madre.

Edwards se inclinó para besarme, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada al bebé, quien continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente, haciendo ocasionales pequeños y suaves sonidos.

"Abbey Elizabeth Cullen," susurró y besó su frente. "Bienvenida."

Sólo fue un instante más tarde cuando Edward se sentó y sonrió. Pude ver la emoción en sus ojos.

"Están en la casa," dijo. "¿Quieres hacer esto aquí, o pasar a la sala de estar?"

"Sala de estar, creo." Edward asintió.

Se bajó de la cama y vino a ayudar a ponerme en pie.

"¿Quieres que te cargue?"

"No. Caminaré. Tú lleva al…lleva a Abbey." Le sonreí al usar su nombre por primera vez.

"Llevaré a Abbey," sonrió de vuelta y solté una risita. Estaba segura de que de un momento a otro iba a estallar de orgullo.

Se inclinó y la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos. La abrazó y su suspiro fue audible cuando ella se acurrucó contra él.

La acunó en el hueco de su brazo mientras que me sostenía por la cintura con el otro. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, respirando de él profundamente, él suspiró de nuevo y sentí sus labios en mi cabello.

"¿Te he dicho que te amo?" dijo en voz baja.

"No por unos minutos, no."

"Que descuido. Te amo."

Sonreí. "Igual."

Avanzamos lentamente por el pasillo y me ayudó a sentarme cómodamente en el sofá. Estiré mis brazos a Abbey justo en el momento en que estaban tocando la puerta.

Lo primero que vi fue un montón de enormes globos de helio rosados y plateados, todos con las palabras ¡Es una niña! Detrás de la nube de globos estaba Emmett, con la cara sonriente. Después de él estaba Rosalie, sonriendo, luego Alice, cargando bolsas rosadas, Jasper pareciendo tímido, y finalmente, Carlisle y Esme, ambos con radiantes sonrisas. Me pregunté si habían orquestado esto con tal de llegar todos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Podemos saludar?" Emmett preguntó en su versión de un susurro, ya que todos estaban de pie junto a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, mirando y sonriendo.

"Claro, vengan y saluden," dije mientras Edward tomaba los globos y ataba las cuerdas en el perchero.

Y luego me vi envuelta en un montón de vampiros.

"¡Qué hermosa!"

"¡Tan linda!"

"¡Uñas pequeñitas!"

"¡Edward, tiene tu color de cabello!"

"¿Dónde está tu _conjunto de después_?"

"¡Felicidades! ¡A los dos!"

"¡Ooh, mira, está abriendo los ojos!"

"Wow, Edward, ¿_tú_ hiciste esto? Ella es hermosa." Una morada de incredulidad cruzó el rostro de Emmett.

"Tuve un poco de ayuda." Edward me guiñó un ojo.

"Sí, sí esperaría algo tan bueno de Belle, ¿pero de ti?" Le pegó juguetonamente a Edward en un brazo.

"Ella es tan…pequeña." Emmett se puso de rodillas después, mirándola más de cerca. "¿Debe ser así de pequeña?"

"Sí, Emmett, ella debe ser así de pequeña."

"¿Tiene nombre?" Rosalie preguntó, callando a Emmett y empujando a Edward fuera de su camino para poder ver más de cerca.

"Sí, tiene," miré a Edward, quien estaba detrás del montón ahora, mirando con orgullo.

"Ella es Abbey Elizabeth Cullen," dijo en voz baja, sonriendo.

"Oh, me gusta," Rose dijo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Significa _alegría del padre_," dije y Esme me miró.

"Perfecto," ella dijo e intercambiamos una mirada. "Se ve como una Abbey," dijo finalmente, mirando al bebé en mis brazos al sentarse a mi lado.

"¿Te gustaría cargarla?" Pregunté y los ojos de Esme se ampliaron un poco.

"Oh, ¿estás segura?" Parecía vacilante.

"Sí." Levanté a Abbey un poco y Esme deslizó sus brazos por debajo de los míos y la tomó. Habían pasado muchos años desde que ella había cargado a su propio bebé, pero era algo natural para ella y parecía muy cómoda, ya que la sostenía, dándole suaves palmaditas en si traserito. "Es tan hermosa," susurró, tocando los dedos de Abbey con los suyos.

Luego Abbey pasó por toda la familia. Todos tomaron asiento y cada uno de los Cullen espero su turno para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida.

Me preocupaba al principio su Abbey se pondría incomoda al pasar por diferentes brazos, pero ella solo bostezaba de vez en cuando, lo que traía consigo una ronda de _Ahh_ y _Ooh._

Los enormes brazos de Emmett la envolvieron, toda ella casi perdida y pude ver que Edward estaba mordiéndose el labio mientras estaba arrodillado a mi lado, mirando con ansiedad, con una mano enredada fuertemente en su pelo. Se relajó ligeramente, bueno, dejó ir su labio de todos modos, cuando ella estaba pasando hasta Jasper quien estaba cauteloso y tentativo.

"Tienes que apoyar su cabeza," Edward dijo bajito mientras Jasper ajustaba su abrazo.

Le sonrió a ella. "Su olor," dijo, y levantó un poco la nariz como si estuviera degustando un delicado perfume. Aguanté una carcajada mientras los otros hacían lo mismo – siete perfectas narices olfatearon el aire. "Es ligero y neutro. Para nada atractivo."

Y siete perfectas cabezas asintieron de acuerdo.

Rosalie se veía tan cómoda como Esme cuando llegó su turno y recordé cómo en su vida humana ayudaba a con el hijo de su amiga. Obviamente esos recuerdos los tenía muy reforzados, al igual que Esme. Envolvió a Abbey en un abrazo amoroso y besó sus deditos.

"Tienes mucha suerte," me susurró y en sus palabras no habían celos o resentimientos, solo felicidad. "He estado esperando para jugar a ser _tía_."

"Nunca antes he cargado un bebé, al menos que yo recuerde," Alice rió al tiempo que Rosalie le pasaba cuidadosamente a Abbey. Alice se mordió el labio. "Es realmente hermosa," dijo, mirándola fijamente. "Tomé algunas cosas para ella en el camino a casa."

Miré hacia las bolsas que había arrojado a un costado de la habitación cuando llegó.

"¿Un _par de cosas_?" Edward sonaba divertido.

"Bueno, todo lo que he comprado hasta ahora es muy neutro. Ahora que sabemos que es una niña es diferente…sabemos que comprar. ¡Y nos vamos a divertir mucho! Hay tantas cosas que enseñarle…como caminar con tacones, como usar maquillaje, y con ese color de cabello ella va a ser impresionante."

"Alice, ella no tiene siquiera un día, ¿podemos mantenerla lejos de los tacones por un momento?" Había un pequeño atisbo de frustración en la voz de Edward, pero sus ojos fueron cálidos al sonreírle a su hermana.

Alice se echó a reír. "Por el momento," contesto alegremente.

"¿Puedo cargarla?" Carlisle había estado muy tranquilo, quedándose detrás del grupo esperando, sonriendo. Antes lo había visto decir unas palabras en voz baja en el oído de Edward mientras lo abrazaba firmemente.

"Por supuesto," Edward dijo y Alice deslizó con cuidado a la bebé dentro de sus brazos extendidos.

Le sonrió y sus labios se movieron rápidamente pero no pude oí que decía. Me preguntaba si Edward había escuchado. Sus ojos eran suaves al mirarla, luego puso una amorosa mano sobre su cabecita.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes," dijo bajito, mirándome y luego a Edward. "Debe haber sido muy duro traer a su hija a este mundo juntos."

"Lo fue," dije con timidez.

Edward sólo bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. Dio una leve inclinación de su cabeza, pero me di cuenta de cómo su garganta subía y bajaba, tragando rápidamente, con la mandíbula tensa y sospechaba que no se fiaba de su voz para contestar.

Carlisle sonrió de nuevo. "Así que todo comenzó ayer con una caída en el parque," dijo con una sonrisa para aligerar el ánimo.

Todo comenzó con una caída en el prado hace siete meses, pensé para mis adentros y reí bajito. Pero no puedes reírte en frente a vampiros, ellos escuchan todo. Siete rostros se volvieron hacia mí.

"Oh, nada…solo, no es nada," murmuré, sonrojándome de nuevo, y miraron a Carlisle, aunque lo ojos de Edward se quedaron en los míos un instante más, con una ceja levantada.

"Más tarde," le dije.

"Alice, ¿todavía tiene es visión en que recibo una llamada urgente al trabajo?" Carlisle preguntó. "Me he estado preguntando si tal vez está relacionado con otra cosa, después de todo."

"¡No!" dijo ella inmediatamente. "Esa parpadeó y desapareció mientras estábamos cazando. No sé porque, pero luego vi a Bella alimentando al bebé." Se volvió a mí, sonriendo. "Haz vuelto ahora, ya sabes, Bella. Puedo verte claramente, pero Abbey está un poco difusa. " Frunció el ceño y luego se acercó a Carlisle, alzando una elegante mano y acarició la cabeza de Abbey. "Puede ser porque es recién nacida, o porque es mitad y mitad, no estoy segura." Continuó frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de entenderlo.

Luego Carlisle se convirtió en el Dr. Cullen al comenzar a discutir las cosas que Edward me había explicado antes.

"Su temperatura corporal… ¿es de más o menos cincuenta y ocho grados?" (nt: 58°F equivalen a 14,4°C, claramente más fría que un humano normal, que tiene una temperatura corporal normal de 37°C)

Edward asintió. "Esa fue mis estimación, también." Luego sonrió enormemente. "No parece importarle demasiado la frialdad de mi piel." Mi corazón se detuvo cuando dijo eso. Él había estado tan feliz cuando ella se acurrucó cómodamente contra él y esa felicidad estaba brillando en su rostro ahora.

"Y su corazón," podía ver a Carlisle escuchando, calculando. "Sesenta y tres latidos por minutos."

Edward asintió de nuevo y Carlisle rió entre dientes. "Definitivamente habría preocupado a los del hospital."

"¿Cuánto debería ser?" Jasper preguntó.

"Cerca de ciento diez latidos por minutos para un humano recién nacido," Edward respondió.

Carlisle asintió. "Y por lo que sabemos por la carta de Siobahn, yo diría que su ritmo cardiaco será más lento a medida que crece. Al igual como un humano hace al pasar a través de la niñez y la vida adulta." Acarició su mejilla y ella arrugó la nariz. "Su piel es como la de un bebé humano."

"También noté eso," Edward dijo. "Me pregunto si será más como yo a medida que envejezca."

"Probablemente," Carlisle dijo. Sonrió. "¿Puedes leer algo en su mente, Edward?"

Eso era algo que no había pensando en preguntar y levanté la cabeza hacia él.

Estaba frunciendo el ceño. "No sé. A veces tengo ráfagas de actividad. Creo que reconoce la voz de Bella, y la mía. Pero no hay nada coherente o concreto. Es más que…ella está tomando conciencia, en lugar de _pensar_ realmente. Y a veces se desvanece hasta desaparecer del todo."

"Será interesante saber que pasa allí," Carlisle asintió.

"¿Te dolió?" Alice me preguntó en voz baja y había preocupación en su rostro. Había vuelto al sofá y estaba sonriendo a mi lado ahora, sosteniendo mi mano en las suyas. Le lancé una rápida mirada a Edward y lo vi levemente rígido.

"Um, un poco, sí."

Levantó una incrédula ceja y me encogí de hombros.

"¿Fue como en las películas, le gritaste y le diste nombres a Edward?" Emmett se echó a reír y Edward se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"_No_, no lo hice," dije, pero luego un vago recuerdo flotó en mi mente. "… ¿lo hice, Edward?"

Sus labios temblaron un poco, tratando de ocular una sonrisa.

"Pudiste haber dicho algunas cosas." Fue todo lo que respondió y mi corazón se hundió.

"¿Qué dije?"

"No importa."

Sí, sí importa. Esperaba no había llamado por nombres.

"¿Cómo te llamó?" Emmett estaba claramente disfrutando esto.

"Bella no me llamó por ningún nombre," dijo con claridad.

"¿Qué dije?" Estaba preocupada ahora.

"Te diré más tarde," Edward dijo sonriéndome.

"Whoa, debió haber sido malo," Emmett estaba sonriendo y Rosalie le golpeó en el brazo.

"Emmett, probablemente es personal," ella siseó.

Y luego Abbey abrió la boca y comenzó a llorar.

"Oh, es hora de devolverla," Carlisle rió y Edward se adelantó para tomarla. La abrazó contra su pecho y besó el tope de su cabeza.

"¿Hora de comer?" preguntó, volviéndose a mí y yo asentí.

"Los dejamos, entonces," Esme dijo con una última mirada a la bebé y abrazos para Edward y para mí, los Cullen se fueron.

"¿Qué te dije, Edward?"

"¿Quieres alimentarla aquí, o en la cama?"

"Aquí está bien," dije y me eché hacia atrás mientras Edward ponía más cojines detrás de mí. "¿Pero que dije?"

Respiró hondo y alisó las arrugas en mi frente con una suave caricia. "No fue nada malo," dijo, sonriendo, y asentí, luego se quedó mirando por un momento, mientras acomodaba a Abbey.

"Adelante, dime," susurré, haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras ella comenzaba a chupar. Todavía estaba acostumbradme a la sensación.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y pasó sus dedos con suavidad a lo largo de mi brazo.

"Bueno, fue sólo muy al final…" comenzó y asentí de nuevo. "Dijiste que deseabas nunca haber dejado Phoenix." Vagamente recordaba eso. "Y dijiste que deberías haberte quedado dejos de mí, como te había prevenido." Sus ojos eran suaves, gentiles.

"Oh, Edward, lo siento mucho. No lo decía en serio." Recordaba ahora. Más o menos.

"No te disculpes, Bella." Besó mi hombre y como los dedos de Abbey con los suyos.

"¿Era eso?" pregunté.

"Mm hm," pero no me miró y yo estaba sospechando.

"_Hubo_ algo más, ¿no? Dime." Arrugó la nariz ligeramente. "Edward, si tu no me dices sólo voy a pensar que era muy, muy malo." Ese era por lo general su argumento y me dio una mirada divertida, levantando una ceja. "¿Fue malo?" Le pregunté de nuevo.

"No, no fue malo."

"¿Entonces por qué no quieres decirme?"

"Porque no sé cómo vas a reaccionar."

Mantuve mi mirada y suspiró luego, dándose cuenta de que no lo dejaría ir.

"Está bien. Cuando la cabeza de Abbey estaba saliendo…,"

"Sí… ¿qué?" Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Las esquinas de sus labios temblaron. "Pediste agua bendita y un crucifijo."

"¡Oh!"

Mi mano cubrió mi boca, empujando ligeramente a Abbey y la mano de Edward gentilmente la sujetó.

"¡Oh, Edward! ¿cómo puedes decir que eso no es malo? Lo siento tanto." No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Después de todo el tiempo que he pasado convenciéndolo que su condición de vampiro no me importaba.

"Bella, no por favor, amor. No te disculpes." Parecía encontrarlo gracioso.

"Pero te dije algo terrible, ¿Cómo puedes decir que…,?" sacudí la cabeza. "No lo decía en serio, sabes que no lo decía enserio."

"Lo sé," dijo y me besó suavemente. "Lo sé." Sus ojos estaban brillando, él estaba sonriendo.

Bajé la mirada a Abbey, succionando felizmente, completamente inconsciente de mi angustia, afortunadamente.

"¿No te molestó?" pregunté.

"Mm, no de la forma en que crees."

"Entonces, ¿de qué manera?"

Torció los labios y un destello de dolor brilló en sus ojos, muy rápidamente.

"El dolor me molesta, no las palabras." Dijo rápidamente, bajito y luego sonrió. "Pero, amor, no importa lo que dijiste. Me hubiera atravesado con una estaca en el corazón si hubiera ayudado." Me guiñó un ojo.

Mi boca se abrió y él rió.

"Yo…Edward nunca…," lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, depositándose en el borde y derramándose sobre mis mejillas. "Lo siento mucho."

Pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazó. Puso sus labios es mi oído y su voz fue divertida, bromista, mientras su frío aliento se apoderaba de mi piel. "Bella, si te disculpas de nuevo, le diré a Emmett."

Charlie es un hombre tranquilo, pero nunca lo había visto así de escaso en palabras.

"¿Te gustaría cargarla?" Le pregunté y él negó, mirando a la bebé en mis brazos.

Yo estaba de vuelta en el sofá, después del almuerzo, una rápida siesta y otra amamantada. Abbey no había dormido en la cuna aun, sin embargo, sólo es los brazos de Edward o en los míos.

"No, quiero despertarla. Hay que dejar a los bebés dormir." Sonrió. "Ella es tan hermosa, Bells. Realmente hermosa. Oh, esto es para ti."

Ya pensaba que eran para mí. Un ramo de claveles rosas. Lo había tenido en la mano desde que había llegado, claramente olvidándose de ellos tan pronto como vio a Abbey.

"Gracias, papá, están hermosas."

Mis manos estaban llenas por lo que las puso sobre la mesa de café.

"Yo pensé, ya sabes…rosado…, oh, y esto."

Metió la mano en la bolsa de regalo que llevaba.

"Oh, papá," no sabía que decir.

"Iba a conseguir un oso, pero luego vi esto. No es lo habitual, lo sé, pero pensé que…bueno, ya sabes. Si no te gusta puedo…,"

"Es perfecto, Charlie," Edward dijo. "Le va a encantar a ella, gracias."

Charlie asintió y resopló.

Era un cisne de juguete. Uno suave, esponjoso y blanco, con un cuello elegante, un pico amarillo y brillantes ojos negros. Un lazo rosado estaba atado torpemente alrededor de su cuello – Charlie obviamente había agregado ese toque.

"De verdad está genial, papá. Gracias." Y tomé una pesada respiración, tratando de detener las lágrimas que sabía lo harían sentir incomodo.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa de café detrás de las flores. Se cayó de lado, su pico aterrizó en un clavel y reímos.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cargarla, Charlie?" Edward se sentó en el brazo del sillón de enfrente, sonriendo.

"Ella está durmiendo muy bien hasta ahora, papá, no creo que la vayas a despertar."

Charlie parecía un poco incierto. "Bueno, si están seguros." Se sentó ene l sofá a mi lado y se la pasé. Una vez que estuvo en sus brazos estiré un brazo para tomar el cisne, abrazándolo.

"Ha sido mucho tiempo," Charlie murmuró mientras acomodaba los brazos a su alrededor. Sus ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos y algo rojos, pero nadie lo dijo.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó después de un minuto.

"Abbey. Abbey Elizabeth."

"Eso es bonito," dijo.

Como era habitual en las visitas de Charlie, nadie dijo mucho. Él no hizo preguntas, no necesitaba detalles como Renee. Y no hizo reminiscencias de mí. Era suficiente para él ver a Abbey, cargarla y saber que todos estábamos felices y con salud.

Él la observaba con una sonrisa suave mientras ella se recostaba contra sus brazos. Después de un rato, comenzó a hacer soniditos y a retorcerse un poco y Charlie frunció el ceño.

"Creo que ella puede, ya sabes, necesita un pañal nuevo."

Edward se levantó y la tomó en brazos. Charlie se puso de pie también.

"Ya me voy, Bells, descansa un poco. Pero, er, tal vez ¿podría traer a Sue para verla mañana? La llamé esta mañana y ella estaba muy emocionada."

"Claro, papá. Eso está bien."

"Oh, y Billy dice felicidades. Dijo que él estaba muy feliz por ti."

Le di una rápida mirada a Edward quien no mostró ninguna reacción, excepto una sonrisa.

"¿Puedes decirle a Billy 'gracias', la próxima vez que hables con él?" dijo.

"Seguro," Charlie asintió. "Bueno, mejor ya me voy. No vemos pronto, Bells."

Estrechó la mano de Edward y se agachó para abrazarme de nuevo.

"Te veo, papá. Y gracias por el cisne."

"Sip, no hay problema," dijo bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Había sido un largo día. Muy largo. Ahora el cielo estaba oscuro y estaba sentada en la mecedora en la habitación del bebé, cargando a Abbey y cantando la única canción que s me ocurrió mientras dormía plácidamente n mis brazos. Mi mirada pasó de ella a las paredes de su cuarto, admirando el hermoso mural que Edward había pintado. En el suave resplandor de la luz de la noche tomaba la apariencia del prado bajo la luz d la luna. Era hermoso.

Edward había sacado otro pañal sucio y no lo había oído hasta que estuvo de vuelta. Alcé la mirada y lo vi de pie, en silencio en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado contra el marco.

"¿El tema de Los Wombles?" Preguntó. (n/t: criaturas peludas de nariz puntiaguda que viven en madrigueras, que entregan un mensaje acerca del reciclaje y el medio ambiente. Creados por Elizabeth Beresford.)

"Es en todo lo que podía pensar ahora mismo. Renee siempre la cantaba. Me sorprende que la conozcas."

"La he escuchado por ahí," dijo, sonriendo. Luego se dejó caer agraciadamente en el suelo y cruzó las piernas debajo de él.

"Creo que voy a tomar un ducha cuando la acueste. Huelo a leche."

Sonrió y asintió. "Si."

Reí bajito y él sonrió, sacándole el cabello de los ojos. Tomó una le las bolsas que Alice había traído y abrió una.

"¿Alas de ángel?" estaba desconcertado mientras sacaba las vaporosas alas rosadas con patrones en plateado y blanco.

"Alas de _hada_." Corregí. "A las niñitas les gusta vestirse de hadas."

"Oh." Sus cejas se juntaron un poco. "Hay mucho que no sé," dijo, sobre todo a sí mismo, pensé. Luego me miró. "¿_Tú_ las usaste?" Sus ojos eran curiosos.

"No, no realmente. Renee trató, sin embargo."

Relajó las cejas y sonrió. "Puedo imaginar." Sus largos dedos acariciaron la brillante y delicada tela. "Se va a ver hermosa en estas," dijo bajito. "Pero se verá como un ángel, no como un hada."

Sonreí, él busco en la bolsa de nuevo y comenzó a reírse. "Por lo menos estos no tienen taco."

Alzó un par de zapatillas de seda color rosa, al estilo ballet.

"Todavía no," sonreí de vuelta y asintió de acuerdo.

"Todavía no. Supongo que va con el juego de hada."

"Sí. Probablemente hay una varita mágica y un tutú también, allí."

Miró. "Sí. Y… ¿esto es un halo?" Era un anillo de tul rosa con cintas rosadas y blancas que colgaban de él.

"Creo que es más que un vestido de hada."

"Oh," dijo de nuevo y las dejó en la bolsa de nuevo. "¿Cuántos años…?" comenzó.

"Cuando esté cerca de los tres o cuatro."

Se sentí extraño explicarle esas cosas a Edward, y me di cuenta de que los niños eran un tema completamente desconocido para él. "¿Qué hay en las otras bolsas?"

Miró. "Ropa y…," se asomó en la siguiente, "…ropa y…," abrió la última bolsa.

"No me digas, Edward, déjame adivinar… ¿es, ropa?"

Rió y asintió. "Y toda es rosada. Ella va a parecer un batido de fresa."

No reímos y Abbey se quejó y arrugó la nariz. Aún con las piernas cruzadas, Edward se sentó con los codos en las rodillas y cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Le pregunté cuando su mirada no se había movido en varios minutos.

"A ti."

Solté un rápido resoplido.

"Eres tan hermosa," dijo bajito. "Y hoy estas…gloriosa."Luego comenzó a reír. "La gente usa la palabra _impresionante_ muy libremente en estos días, ha perdido la mayor parte de su imparto, pero Bella, estuviste impresionante hoy, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra."

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar y bajé la mirada a Abbey, ajustando su manta innecesariamente.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que hablara de nuevo. Sabía que sus ojos estaban aún en mí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mm, ¿cómo me siento? Cansada, un poco adolorida. Pero muy, muy, muy feliz. ¿Y tú?" Lo miré, no se había movido ni un poco de su posición.

"Delirantemente feliz," sonrió de una manera que casi ridícula, que nunca le había visto antes y reí suavemente. Él lo hizo también, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció, sólo un poco, y su labio estaba entre sus dientes. Los cambios de humor eran parte de su naturaleza.

"¿Edward?"

"Ha sido un largo día," dijo, en una voz aun más baja que antes. Casi sonaba cansado. "Son veinticinco horas desde que rompiste la fuente."

No me sorprendía. A pesar de mi siesta de la tarde, podía sentir al agotamiento tratando de reclamarme.

Luego suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, estirando las piernas por delante de él, con los tobillos cruzados. Sus elegantes manos descansaban sobre sus muslos.

"He entrado en esta habitación todos los días durante los últimos seis meses," dijo bajito y luego bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban, casi podía creer que él tenía lágrimas. "Y he imaginado esto exactamente," me indicó. "A ti sentada en ese silla, cargando a nuestro bebé. Lo he imaginado todos los días y creo que, parte de mi se pregunta si alguna vez realmente iba a suceder. Sí mi felicidad podía permitirse llegar tan lejos."

Hizo una pausa pero no dijo nada. El cuarto quedó en silencio a excepción de la suave y burbujeante respiración de Abbey.

"Pero lo tengo," sonrió. "_Tú estás_ de verdad aquí, _ella está_ realmente aquí."

Asentí. "Tú también, Edward. Todos estamos aquí."

"Sí," sonrió y tomó una profunda respiración. Luego recordé que quería preguntarle algo.

"¿Qué dijo Carlisle cuando estaba con Abbey en brazos esta mañana?"

"Era una bendición. De sus días cuando se entrenaba para la iglesia. Y dio las gracias por haber nacido sana y por tu salud."

No era una persona extremadamente religiosa, pero estaba muy conmovida por el acto de Carlisle y parpadeé algunas lágrimas. No creía que mis lagrimales hubieran trabajado tanto como hoy lo hicieron.

"Fue gracias a ti," dije y mi voz estaba áspera.

Miró sus manos.

"No creo haber sentido más miedo," soltó una fuerte risotada. "Aterrorizado y fuerte al mismo tiempo, pero aún así fue micho más que eso." Se detuvo un momento. "Sabía que iba a ser abrumador," dijo en voz baja. "Pero…no sabía que podría sentir _esto_." Y dejó escapar un largo suspiro y pasó sus manos a través de su cabello, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la ventana hacia la oscuridad.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Obviamente había estado manteniendo bajo control sus emociones todo el día, y estaban saliendo ahora. Comprendí que, mientras, si bien yo había estado consciente de su preocupación durante el parto, yo no había estado enfocada en él. Y más tarde, había estado tan feliz, que no había parado a pensar como de verdad _él se había_ sentido durante las siete horas y doce minutos.

Sonrió nuevamente son dejar de mirar por la ventana. "Desearía tener las palabras para decirte…," sacudió la cabeza. "Pero no hay."

Tragó saliva fuertemente y su expresión cambió ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño, volviendo a mirar sus manos mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras. Luego en uno de sus rápidos movimientos vampíricos dobló las rodillas, abrazó sus piernas y cuando habló fue rápido, casi demasiado rápido como para entender. Sus ojos eran intensos mientras miraba en los míos.

"Puedo _decir_ que fue agónico ver sin poder hacer nada mientras estabas pasando un dolor tan fuerte, y la forma en que estaba en conflicto con la belleza indescriptible de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de ninguna manera _decirlo_ cubre lo que estaba pasando aquí." Apretó un piño sobre su corazón.

"Y la _emoción_ de verla venir de ti, tan perfecta, tan hermosa, y saber que mis manos serían lo primero en tocarla, y luego el miedo, _porque_ eran mis manos y ¿qué pasaba si hacía algo mal?, ¿que si la tomaba muy fuerte?" Su voz se quebró un poco. La angustia paso por sus ojos mientras me miraba. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Luego, una hermosa sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios perfectos y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo más lento. No abrió los ojos.

"Y entonces la alegría, pura, inmensa…alegría _alucinante_, cuando ella lloró y la sostuve." Luego abrió los ojos y me miró, con intensidad, directamente. "Y tu estaba a salvo. No te había…hecho daño." Sacudió la cabeza, como si sacudiese algún pensamiento triste, pero luego la sonrisa estaba de vuelta. "Y después fui capaz de ponerla en tus brazos, y ver la misma alegría en _tu_ cara, y saber yo era parte de esa alegría." Su mirada se traslado para centrarse en el bebé en mis brazos y sus ojos se enternecieron, suaves y cálidos.

"Y el amor, tan fuerte, tan _poderoso_, igual que mi amor por ti…pero diferente. No sabía…," se detuvo y bajó la cabeza. "Puedo decir las palabras, pero quiero decirle como se _sienten_…y no puedo."

Estiré una mano hacia él.

"Edward," susurré, y él vino a mí, se sentó a mis pies y descansó su cabeza en mi regazo. Pasé una mano por su cabello y me miró…y sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que sus palabras no podían.

.

.

.

_Hoooolaaaaa! Uf! Otro capítulo más que sube a las alturas de FF. ¿Qué les pareció este? Algo más cortito, pero muy feliz ;) A mí me queda una duda nada más, que no se cita en ninguna parte… ¿Edward cosió los puntos 'allí' en Bella, después de parto? No sé porque mier… me pregunto esto, pero de verdad mientras traducía me venía a la mente una y otra vez. Quien sabe…_

_Por si, al igual que yo, no conocen a los Wombles, aquí les dejo un link con la canción que Bella canta (que supongo es el opening del programa), son bien simpáticos: _

_http : / / www . youtube . com/ watch?v = FZ2mJPSccvo (sin espacios XD) _

_Recomendación__: Encendiendo fuego bajo la lluvia de Enichepi. En español y lleva seis capítulos, así que mucho no les puedo contar. Bella es mesera y se desvive por cuidar a su padre, Charlie, quien está postrado después de un altercado policial. Y su sueldo y la pensión de invalidez no son suficientes para dar la atención necesaria. Por esto Bella decide donar óvulos, por los que le pagan una gran cantidad. En ese lugar conoce a Ángela Weber, prometida del empresario Edward Cullen, quien busca una madre subrogada para tener un hijo y hacer pasar gato por libre a su novio. Bella acepta, la necesidad tiene cara de hereje. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, ya que está recién en pañales, pero le tengo muchísima fe. Espero que no se convierta en un cliché si no en algo con más cuerpo. Está muy bien escrito, redactado y tiene muy buena pinta. Leanlo!_

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus rws, favs y alerts. Son cada vez más siguiendo esta lectura, son geniales! _

_Y no olviden pasarse por 'El Voto', las está esperando…_

_Muy bien, nos leemos muy pronto (eso espero) ;)_


	20. Chapter 20: Fotos y Pantallas Planas

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

"¿Podría tener frío?"

"Ella está envuelta en su pijamita y en una manta, no debe tener frío." Suspiré.

"¿No está muy caliente?"

"No, no lo creo." Sin embargo estiró una mano para tocar su mejilla.

Suspiré de nuevo y fue con un poco de molestia esta vez. Ajusté mi posición ligeramente, pero no me dio mucha comodidad en donde estaba, sentada en la mecedora, mientras Abbey gritaba y agitaba los brazos.

"Tal vez tiene hambre," Edward ofreció con esperanza.

"Traté de darle de comer hace media hora, y ella no estaba interesada, ¿recuerdas?" Sip, definitivamente más molesta. Habíamos tenido esta conversación tan a menudo últimamente, y sabía lo que venía después.

"¡Tal vez tiene gases!" Ah, su momento _Eureka_.

"Sí, bueno, hemos tratado que eructe y frotamos su vientre…y no sirvió de nada," dije con voz plana y presioné el talón de la mano en mi ojo. ¿Sus gritos eran más fuertes cada vez? No estaba segura mientras la abrazaba más cerca, mis oídos casi tapados por el sonido.

Los dedos de Edward estaban apretando, abriendo y cerrándose, sus muslos, y estaba en cuclillas frente a mí. Yo lo miré. Él miraba a Abbey y la angustia en su rostro era clara.

"¿Entonces…que más puede ser?" Su tono era desconcertado y se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

"No sé, Edward, no sé." Mis palabras estaban haciéndose cada vez más nítidas.

"A lo mejor es…,"

"¡Ella. Sólo. Llora!" Las palabras vinieron desde mi fatiga y frustración, las escupí. "Algunos bebés sólo lloran. Esa es su manera de instalarse en el nuevo entorno. ¡Carlisle ya nos dijo eso!"

Me miró, herido. "Lo sé, Sólo…," exhaló bruscamente. "¡No sé qué _hacer_!"

Su voz se quebró y luego su rostro se veía como el que puso cuando Jane lo torturó en Volterra. Mi ira se disipó y me sentí mal.

"Lo siento, Edward." Él esstaba tan frustrado y molesto como yo.

Pero al menos no estaba cansado.

"No lo sientas," movió sus manos para dejarlas sobre mis muslos, frotando suavemente. Le ofrecí una débil sonrisa y me la devolvió, luego su mirada junto al ceño fruncido volvieron a enfocarse en Abbey que seguía endureciéndose y arqueándose en mis brazos, el grito estridente y frenético llenando su habitación.

Mis ojos se quedaron en él. Estaba royendo fuertemente su labio inferior, y sus dientes pronto serían un muñón. Su familia tendía que drenarle la comida y traerle la sangre en un vaso alto con una sombrilla clavada. Tal vez con una rodaja de limón a un lado. ¿Qué sabor tendría?, me pregunté – león de montaña con una rodaja de limón. Mi muy cansado cerebro comenzó a divagar con extrañas imágenes, era casi como si estuviera cayendo en un estado de sueño.

Tendió sus brazos. "Aquí, déjame tratar un rato."

Mis divagaciones de detuvieron.

"¿Por qué?" Espeté. "¿Crees que estoy haciendo algo mal?"

Edward me miró como si lo hubiera golpeado. Retiró sus manos con rapidez.

"¡No! ¡Bella, no! Amor, estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. Sólo pensé…la has cargado por más de una hora y ahora…"

La ira y frustración explotaron, impulsados por la fatiga y la falta de experiencia.

"¡Porque estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, Edward! Y no sé qué más _puedo_ hacer, ¿está bien?"

"Lo sé, lo sé, no quise decir…yo sólo quiero ayudar,"

Habló muy rápido, con ojos grandes y asustados, haciéndome llorar.

De nuevo.

Al instante sus brazos estuvieron a mí alrededor. Me levantó de la mecedora, aún sosteniendo a Abbey, y nos llevó a ambos al cuarto. Abbey continuó llorando, yo estaba llorando, y él se sentó en la cama conmigo en su regazo e hizo suaves ssshh, acariciándome la espalda y besando mi cabello. Al confortarme su ansiedad parecía disminuir y el tono tenso y en pánico desapareció de su voz.

"Estas haciendo un maravilloso trabajo, Bella," susurró. "Lo haces, amor. Y tienes razón, nadie está diciendo algo malo. Esto es lo que hacen los bebés, y ella no lo hará para siempre."

Pero ya se sentía como siempre.

Había sido así desde hace una semana.

Tenía catorce días de vida y por los primeros siete habíamos tenido una sonrisa en nuestras caras.

Comía, dormía, se acurrucaba. Nos deleitábamos con su éxtasis y felicidad en el nuevo mundo que habíamos creado, maravillados por la nueva _vida_ que habíamos creado.

Pero, de improviso, después de una semana de felicidad, Abbey nos cambió las cosas.

Habría cada día un periodo donde ella lloraría. Y lloraría. Y lloraría.

Todos los días.

Podía darse por horas. A veces era por la mañana, pero por lo general era en la noche.

Su grito era un chillido desesperado y rasgaba por entre nosotros, mientras sus piernas se quedaban rígidas, la espalda arqueada y agitanba lo puños. Rompía el corazón.

Y cada vez, Edward estaba fuera de sí…porque, al parecerj no había nada que él pudiera hacer por ella. El fuerte vampiro estaba impotente, aplastado y roto por lo gritos de su pequeña hija, de la manera en que los Vulturi o un ejército de vampiros sádicos nunca podrían igualar.

Esto no era algo que podía resolver son una sonrisa deslumbrante o un abrazo cariñoso. O incluso una mirada de vampiro con un destello de sus dientes. O con dinero. No podía controlar esto, estaba más allá de su esfera de experiencia y conocimientos.

Estaba más allá de mí también, y me dolía tanto como a Edward verla de esa manera. Removía mi corazón cuando lo hacía, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a no ser capaz de arreglar las cosas inmediatamente, o de conseguirlas siempre a mi gusto. Sabía que habían cosas por las que tendría que esperar, por muy difícil que sea.

Cuando ella se ponía así, el ánimo de Edward cambiaba a uno ansioso y angustiado, como ahora, tirando y empujando sus cabellos, desesperado por ayudarla, por apaciguar, calmarla pacientemente, cuando se paseaba con ella, le cantaba bajito, o le tarareaba mientras se agitaba sus brazos.

Consultamos en nuestra vasta colección de libros de bebés técnicas para solucionarlo. Charlie dijo que Renee solía revotar mi coche cuando yo gritaba. Tratamos, con el Day Tripper y el Overlander, pero no funcionó.

Renne pensó que deberíamos tratar con la música de ballenas, y una noche, lo hicimos realidad.

Lloró más fuerte.

Sue sugirió que simplemente la dejáramos gritar, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Esa filosofía no me cayó nada de bien y Edward se cortaría los brazos si dejara llorar a su hija sin consuelo.

Y cuando dormía yo trataba de dormir también, o nos movíamos por la casa como si caminábamos sobre cascaras de huevos, hablando en voz baja.

Habíamos comprado un extractor de leche, por lo que podía dejar en botellas parte de mi leche y Edward podía dársela de comer si ella se despertaba mientras yo dormía. Pero últimamente se sentía como si nunca hubiera dormido.

Pero ahora, estando sentada en el regazo de Edward, sollozando e hipando, con una bebé llorando en mis brazos, él puso sus labios suavemente en mi oído y habló. Su voz era cariñosa y amable, aunque firme y sabía que no tenía ningún argumento.

"Bella, voy a sacer a Abbey de la casa para que puedas dormir."

Comencé a sacudir la cabeza, a pesar de que era inútil. Su tono me lo dicía.

"Sí, lo haré. Necesitas dormir, amor."

A veces recurríamos a esto…Edward sacaba a Abbey de la casa sabiendo que se sentaría con Esme, Rosalie y Alice, tomando turnos para tratar de relajarla. Tratarían de hacer el trabajo que obviamente yo no era capaz de hacer. Y Emmett trataría de hacer muecas y sonidos hasta que Rosalie lo aleje y las ondas de calma de Jasper ayudarían un poco a Edward, pero Abbey probablemente seguiría llorando. Por alguna razón su don no parecía funcionar en ella.

"Qué está…pasando…en…su mente," jadeé en medio de respiraciones inestables.

"Lo mismo de siempre cuando hace esto," frunció el ceño. "Sólo una explosión de actividad, como una tormenta de nieve, o electricidad estática, pero fundiéndose."

Su mente no estaba completamente abierta para Edward – no sabíamos si alguna vez lo haría.

Asentí, Edward tomó a Abbey en sus brazos y yo me tendí en la cama. La mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo suavemente en el hueco de un brazo y levantó la cubierta con la mano libre. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza ligeramente, indicando que me metiera debajo. Luego la acomodó a mí alrededor.

"Son las 3 am," dijo mientras sus labios se presionaban suavemente en mi mejilla. "Voy a llevar una mamadera conmigo, nos quedaremos allí hasta que duermas algo y para su próxima comida." Me besó de nuevo.

Esa fue la segunda noche seguida. La segunda noche en que había tendido que llevársela para poder descansar.

"Van a pensar que soy un fracaso," murmuré entre sollozos y empujé las cubiertas sobre mi cabeza.

No lo sentí hacerlo, pero de repente las cubiertas no estaban, las retiró de mi cara.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Su voz era incrédula.

_Sniff_. "Sabes lo que dije. Tienes súper oído." _Sniff_.

"Bella," trasladó a Abbey al otro brazo y se sentó a mi lado. Tiré de nuevo de las tapas y él las alejó un poco. Se inclinó y habló cerca de mi oído, bajito, pero me las arreglé para escuchar por sobre los gritos de Abbey.

"Amor, no quiero volver a escuchar eso de nuevo. Nunca."

"Pero…,"

"No."

"Pero…,"

"No."

"Pero me _siento_ un fracaso," escupí lo último y me cubrí con las tapas de nuevo.

"Bella," Edward gruño mi nombre, baja y profundamente, su frustración haciéndose escuchar.

Y Abbey dejó de llorar.

Alejé las mantas lentamente y me asomé. Ella estaba tendida, inerte en sus brazos, su cara lisa. Edward la estaba mirando, con los ojos redondos por la sorpresa. Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento, y luego sus piernas comenzaron a retorcerse, hizo una mueca y comenzó de nuevo.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron y sus hombros cayeron derrotados mientras la abrazaba, frotando su espalda y haciendo más _ssshh_.

Me senté, mirando, repasando el pasado momento unas dos veces en mi mente.

Habíamos intentado de todo para tratar de resolverlo – todo lo que funcionaba en bebés _humanos_. Pero no era humana, no completamente. Ella también era mitad vampiro y de repente mi confundido cerebro privado de sueño tuvo un momento de claridad.

"Edward, gruñe de nuevo."

Su rostro estaba perplejo al verme por sobre la cabeza de Abbey. "¿Gruñe de nuevo…por favor?"

Comenzó a fruncir el ceño, pero me hizo caso y dio un suave gruñido. Los gritos de Abbey se redujeron un poco.

"De nuevo, más fuerte. Acuéstate con ella."

Me miró con curiosidad pero siguió mis instrucciones, probablemente dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera mantener sus lágrimas a rayas.

"Ahora, gruñe. Uno bueno."

Así lo hizo.

Fue rico, profundo y fuerte. Sus labios incluso dejaron al descubierto sus dientes. Y el llanto de Abbey se desaceleró y calló, su cuerpo se relajó y se quedó dormida.

¡Sí!

"Le gusta tu gruñido," reí, luego me tapé la boca con la mano, rápidamente. Pero ella no se movió y dejé que el alivio y la paz me recorrieran.

Edward me miró con incredulidad, luego a Abbey y luego a mí de nuevo.

"Debe ser lo vampiro en ella." Extendí mi mano y muy, muy suavemente acaricié su pequeño puño que estaba apretado, fuertemente, bajo su mentón. "O la vibración."

Edward suspiró profundamente. "Mientras funcione." Despues, poco dispuesto a moverse y a molestarla inclinó su barbilla hasta mí. Sonrió y se acercó, presionando su boca en la mía.

"Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco," susurró contra mis labios.

Sonreí y volví a caer sobre las almohadas. Creo que él podría haber dicho algo más, pero no podía estar segura – ya estaba dormida.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Mi diario de recuerdos se estaba llenando rápidamente.

La llegada de Abbey trajo un montón de cambios y las dos primeras semanas fueron difíciles, pero también proporcionaron algunas de las imágenes y sonidos más hermosos que jamás haya visto u oído.

Verla bostezar y acurrucarse contra mí mientras la cargaba. La sensación de su pequeño cuerpo junto al mío, el pasar los labios sobre la cubierta sedosa de cabello corto y bronce de su cabecita.

Ver sus labios sobre mi piel al amamantarla. Su nariz ligeramente arrugada, y los sus pequeños sonidos _nom nom nom_.

Ver a Edward de pie en su habitación, usando a Snoopy y en pantalones de pijama azul, sosteniendo a Abbey en sus brazos mientras él le sonreía y murmuraba en voz baja, balanceándola suavemente a la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana. Ella se había retorcido un poco y gruñó.

"Ssshh, Papi está aquí." Él había susurrado, y ella se acomodó de nuevo, apretándose a él.

Sus palabras, su rostro…mi corazón se hinchó tanto que no sabía si mi cuerpo podría soportarlo.

O Edward con la bebé sobre su hombro mientras inspeccionaba el Vanquish cuando estuvo de vuelta de que lo limpiaran.

"Este es nuestro carro para ocasiones especiales," le había dicho mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero. "Va muy rápido." Sus ojos se habían cerrado pero abrió la boca. Ella hipó y algo de leche se derramó pos sus labios hasta los asientos de cuero.

"Oh," Edward dijo, algo sorprendido y mirando la piscina de leche. Luego se encogió de hombros y con una esquina de su manta, la limpió.

Y Rosalie, toda amor y sonrisas mientras arrullaba a Abbey en sus brazos. Y Emmett, todo amor y sonrisa al ver a Rosalie. Y luego insistiendo en que era su turno para cargar a su sobrina. Y los balbuceos que él hacía cuando le hablaba en el propio lenguaje de Abbey.

Y Alice, cargando a Abbey mientras veían Vouge juntas.

"¿No es un poco joven?" Jasper había acariciado su cabeza cuando estaba dormida, tendida en los brazos de Alice.

"Nadie es muy joven para Vouge," Alice había contestado y besado a Abbey en la nariz.

Sip, mi diario se estaba llenando…rápido.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

"¿A qué hora llega Renee?" Esme preguntó, sonriéndole a Abbey en sus brazos.

"Su vuelo llega a Port Angeles a las cuatro," respondí, ajustando y enderezando mi blusa después de haberle dado de comer. Nos levantamos y fuimos desde el comedor a la sala de los Cullen.

Edward estaba tendido en el suelo con Emmett y Jasper, mirando el modelo de Lego que estaba construyendo, y sonrió. Por supuesto, Lego podía ser comprado en línea y él y sus hermanos estaban construyendo un complejo y detallado modelo de la Feria Mundial de 1939, de memoria, ¡y nada se caía!

Se puso de pie sin problemas, y vino a mí, tomando a Abbey de Esme, dejando un suave beso en mis labios.

"Ella necesita que la hagan eructar," dije y él asintió, tomando la toallita que traía conmigo y se acomodó en el sofá.

La cabeza de Abbey subía y bajaba levemente por encima del hombro de Edward a la vez que él suavemente frotaba y acariciaba su espalda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía muy relajada. Luego abrió los ojos un poco y su boca se abrió sutilmente para eructar, y una fina corriente de leche se derramó de sus labios y en la toalla en el hombro.

"¡Yay!" Dijeron Emmett y Jasper, en su habitual aprobación para cuando eructaba, y Edward sonrió.

"Buena chica," murmuró y volvió su rostro para besarla en la mejilla. Ella arrugó la nariz y estornudó, Edward sonrió de nuevo. "Dios te bendiga," dijo en voz baja al ponerla de espalda entre sus brazos.

"Parece estar mucho más tranquila estos días," Esme me sonrió.

Asentí. Habíamos pasado cinco días en relativa paz. Ella todavía tenía sus momentos, pero nada como _la semana de los gritos_, como había sido llamada.

"Gracias a Bella," Edward me sonrió y volvió a envolver a Abbey en una manta. Bostezó y se acurrucó en él, la observó, y la expresión en su rostro era hermosa. De repente, se volvió y tenía los ojos curiosos.

"¿Querrá un pony?" preguntó.

"Er…no sé. ¿Por qué?" A veces no podía ver los saltos que su cerebro vampiro daba.

"A las niñas le gustan los ponies, ¿no?"

"A algunas. No sé. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Estaba pensando que podría ser difícil tener uno." Frunció el ceño, como si este fuera el mayor enigma o problema del mundo. "Los animales instintivamente nos evitan, es poco probable que lleguemos a mantener algún tipo de mascota."

Sentí mi cara extenderse en una sonrisa. Estaba tan desesperado por asegurarle una infancia normal y feliz.

"Ninguno de _nosotros_ tuvo mascotas, Edward, y sobrevivimos."

"Yo tuve un pony," Rose dijo cuando bajaba las escaleras. "Dan un montón de trabajo." Se sentó al lado de Edward y estiró las manos.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó y Edward le entregó a Abbey. El rostro de Rose se ablandó y comenzó a arrullarla.

Edward se volvió hacia mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, elevándola para besar mi muñeca.

"Vi una casa de muñecas en el catálogo de Christie ayer," dijo y ahora sus ojos brillaban entusiastas. "Era Victoriana, de 1887, tres pisos, totalmente amoblada. Viene en una subasta la próxima semana y estaba pensando…," pero luego vaciló al ver mi cara. "Yo estaba pensando que sería completamente inadecuado para un niño pequeño. Muy delicado, muy frágil. Tendría que tratarla como pieza de museo y no sería justo para ella." Levantó una ceja, preguntando, y asentí.

"Bien pensado, Edward." Estaba aprendiendo.

Entonces, de repente quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se pusieron negros. Tensó la mano a mi alrededor. Había estado enfocada en él así que no me di cuenta de inmediato que los otros se había quedado inmóviles también. Alice frotó sus sienes, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté, odiando estar fuera del grupo.

"Quédate aquí, por favor." La voz de Edward era baja.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza a la vez que él se ponía en posición de caza y caminaba hacia la puerta cerrada de la entrada. Emmett y Jasper estaban junto a él y ya sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Son los lobos?" Pregunté y Rosalie asintió.

Alice corrió hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas.

"Oh," dijo, y se dio vuelta para enfrentarnos. "Es Jacob Black."

Sentí mi corazón detenerse. ¿Jacob? Ahora, ¿después de todos estos meses? Hubo un ruido sordo y suave proveniente de Edward, y sus labios descubrieron sus dientes.

"Edward, ¿está solo?" La voz de Esme mostraba nerviosismo.

Asintió con fuerza.

"Quiere ver a Bella…y a Abbey." Tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado, obviamente, escuchando los pensamientos de Jake. A continuación, se estremeció y enderezó. Emmett y Jasper lo observaban con cuidado y al tiempo que él les asentía ellos se irguieron también, con rostros más relajados fueron guiados por el ánimo de Edward.

"Sólo quiere decir hola, y asegurarse de que estás bien," sus labios se adelgazaron un poco, y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, pero su expresión era clara. "¿Te gustaría invitarlo? No creo que a alguien le importe." Hizo la oferta, pero su voz era firme y formal.

Yo estaba tratando de seguir sus cambios de ánimo y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Emmett y Jasper regresaron a la Feria Mundial, aunque tenía la impresión de que Emmett estaba murmurando algo. Esme sonrió y fue a la computadora. Rosalie rodó los ojos mientras sostenía a Abbey y Alice se sentó a su lado, con la cabeza inclinada y masajeando sus sienes.

"Oh, bueno…tal vez no. Creo que en el porche estaría bien." Podía escuchar el temblor en mi voz.

Edward asintió. "El porche, entonces," y abrió la puerta. "Rosalie, ¿podrías seguir cargando a Abbey por un rato más?" preguntó, tomó mi mano y me sonrió.

"¿Lista para decir hola?" preguntó y asentí con vacilación. Le dio a mi mano un apretón y salimos a la terraza de madera mientras Jacob se quedaba a los pies de la escala.

"Edward," dijo fríamente, asintió en reconocimiento.

"Jacob," Edward replicó. "Ha sido un tiempo."

"See."

Luego, se centró en mí y su rostro se iluminó. "¡Bells!"

Se veía igual. El cabello un poco más largo, pero aparte de eso todavía era Jacob. Pero era _solo_ Jacob, mi amigo. La realización al verlo me sacudió. La atracción no estaba, no era más _mi_ Jacob. Era bueno verlo, pero algo se había ido. Pasé saliva con fuerza e hice funcionar mi cabeza.

"Hola, Jake," mi voz sonaba un poco inestable.

"Hey, felicidades…a los dos," sus ojos fueron de Edward a mí. "Padres, ¿huh?"

"Sí, padres." Comenzaba a ser yo mismo ahora.

"Wow, bueno, te ves…bien."

Solté una fuerte risotada por su vacilación. "Cansada, Jake. Me veo _cansada_."

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez un poco."

"Así que, ¿cuándo llegaste?"

Se encogió. "Hace un par de días. Después de escuchar que el bebé había nacido. Quería venir y ver como estabas."

Noté que le dio una rápida mirada a Edward.

"Bueno, estoy bien," sonreí.

"Sólo cansada, ¿huh?" sonrió y asentí.

"Um, ¿te gustaría verla?" Tan pronto como dije las palabras me pregunté cual sería la reacción de Edward. Pero me sorprendió cuando me empujó en un abrazo y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

"Um, está bien." Jake no se veía seguro para nada.

"La traeré," Edward dijo. "¿Te gustaría entrar y sentarte en el porche, Jacob?"

Jake vaciló, parecía sospechoso de la hospitalidad. Pero subió los escalones y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras Edward desaparecía al interior. Me senté en la silla del lado.

"Así qué, estas tomando un riesgo al venir solo a la guarida de vampiros, ¿no?" Bromeé y él sonrió. Mi corazón se iba desacelerando a medida que volvía a caer en la vieja familiaridad.

"Sí, bueno, he oído que prácticamente estamos todos relacionados de todos modos."

Me quedé perpleja por un momento al darme cuenta.

"Oh, Charlie y Sue, sí."

"Sí," Jake rió entre dientes negando con la cabeza y miró hacia sus grandes pies desnudos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en Canadá?"

"Bien," no dio más detalles.

"¿Te vas a quedar?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Sólo voy a ver cómo van las cosas. Estoy de vuelta por _ahora_, de todos modos."

"Billy estará contento."

"Sí," sonrió. "Sí, está feliz."

Edward salió al porche, con Abbey en sus brazos. Me la trajo.

"Así que es…Abbey, ¿verdad?" Jacob preguntó, mirándome a la vez que Edward la ponía en mis brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero la boca hacía pequeños movimientos. "Sue nos ha dicho todo de ella."

"Sí, es Abbey Elizabeth Cullen."

Él asintió y luego sonrió al observarla. Estiró una mano tentativa para tocar sus dedos que se asomaban por encima de la manta. Miró a Edward quien tenía los ojos cerrados levemente y los abrió de nuevo, asintiendo. Jacob tocó sus dedos y sonrió. Luego retiró la mano con lentitud.

"Ella es linda. Tiene tu color de cabello," miró a Edward.

"Lo tiene," respondió, sonriendo, más tranquilo ahora. Luego se puso rígido y tomó una fuerte respiración y Jake murmuró un _lo siento _bajito. Edward apretó los labios y dio un asentimiento brusco con la cabeza y yo me preguntaba qué había pasado. Levanté la vista hacia él, pero su rostro estaba en blanco.

"Así que, um, ¿qué se siente, tener un hijo?" Jake se apresuró en preguntar.

"Oh, es genial, mucho trabajo, sin embargo. Pero ella vale la pena." Pude sentir una enorme y contagiosa sonrisa extenderse en mi cara mientras la miraba. Y luego Jake arrugó la cara y se alejó un poco.

"¿Qué es eso?" escupió.

"Eso," dijo Edward sonriendo ahora, "…es el llamado de la naturaleza." Levantó a Abbey de mis brazos. "Necesita un cambio de pañal." Y la llevó a la casa, sonriendo y diciendo _La chica inteligente de Papi_ mientras Jacob se atragantaba.

"¿Siempre huele así?" preguntó, agitando su mano delante de la cara y no pude contener la risa. Para mí, el olor no era tan obvio, pero para los vampiros y lobos obviamente lo era.

"No, pero sucede mucho."

Y luego reí un poco más cuando oí la voz de Emmett desde el interior.

"¿Qué…de nuevo?"

Estaba sonriendo al volverme hacia Jake.

"¿Así que estás muy feliz, Bella? Te vez feliz…y cansada," dijo riendo.

"Lo estoy. Muy feliz. Y muy cansada."

Ambos sonreímos, luego el rostro de Jake se volvió más serio.

"Así que resulta que él podía darte todo, después de todo."

Asentí lentamente, temerosa de hacia donde la conversación estaba yendo. No sonaba amargado, o malicioso. Había sido sólo la declaración de un hecho.

"Él siempre pudo," dije suavemente. "Incluso sin Abbey…ella es un bono especial." Muy especial.

Asintió y sus ojos parpadearon hacia la casa un par de veces, consiente, supongo, de que los oídos de vampiro podían escuchar todo lo que dijéramos.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?" Sentí que había más que quería decir, pero no aquí.

"¿Te dejará?" Indico con la cabeza a la casa.

Reí, sorprendida por la pregunta. "Por supuesto que lo hará." Pero luego me di cuenta, de que Jacob había estado ausente por casi un año, y él tenía razón, la última vez que nos había visto, Edward probablemente no me hubiera dejado ir a dar un paseo con él.

"Vamos," dije, poniéndome de pie.

Bajó las escaleras y fui a la puerta que estaba entre abierta, hablé a volumen normal.

"Edward, Jake y yo vamos a dar un paseo, volveremos pronto."

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y apareció. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, noté, y su mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos fueron a Jacob y por un momento me pregunté si Jake había estado en lo correcto y yo me había equivocado.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó bajito, estudiando mi cara con cuidado.

"Estoy segura…creo que él necesita hablar."

Estrechó los ojos y asintió antes de tomar una respiración profunda. "Sólo…Bella, ¿estaría bien si te pido que se quedaran cerca de la casa? ¿Por favor?"

"Claro," sonreí y me levanté para besarlo en los labios. "No estoy por hacer excursiones en el bosque, todavía."

"Te amo," dijo en voz baja, mirándome a los ojos a la vez que me dejaba caer.

"También te amo," sonreí. "Y Edward…,"

"¿Sí?"

Sonreí. "Tienes vomito de bebé en tu hombro."

Me devolvió la sonrisa. "Lo sé."

Seguí a Jake por la escalera. Tenía los hombros encorvados y sus puños estaban profundamente enterrados en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos.

"_Él_ se ve más relajado," dijo.

"Lo está. Ahora las cosas son diferentes entre nosotros."

Lo eran. Todo había comenzado con esa carta, con Lucy y George, luego los cambios siguieron con la llegada de nuestro matrimonio y ahora con nuestra hija.

"¿Por qué?"

Dudé un momento, preguntándome si debería contarle sobre George, pero decidí no hacerlo. No había beneficio en decirle y de todos modos, era algo personal.

"La gente cambia," dije vagamente, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Pensé que un vampiro no lo hacía."

"Ellos pueden y lo hacen," sonreí. "Y también lo hacen los humanos."

Me dio una mirada que no supe leer. "Sí, tienes razón," dijo finalmente.

Y mientras caminábamos en silencio por el largo camino me di cuenta de la verdad de eso. La gente puede cambiar.

Había estado sorprendida y emocionada de ver a Jacob, dudando también al estar preocupada por la reacción de Edward. Y por cómo me había sentido.

Jacob Black era mi amigo, siempre lo sería, pero eso era todo lo que sentía por él ahora. Esa atracción por el se había ido.

Cuando Edward me dejó Jacob había llenado una parte del espacio que él dejó detrás. Era mi sol, llenando el frió y la oscuridad de mi vida con su luz, humor y calidez. Luego cuando Edward volvió, Jacob llenó un espacio diferente que Edward se negó a llenar – Jacob me daba libertar, me permitía tomar riesgos, mientras Edward era sobreprotector y controlador.

Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. No sentía la necesidad de demostrar nada, pero más que eso, ya no pensaba en términos de se me _permitiera_ hacer cosas. No necesitaba que Jacob me diera libertad. No solicitaba el consentimiento de Edward para hacer cosas. Y aunque Edward aún luchaba a veces, ya no trataba de controlarme.

Jacob se había llevado un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón cuando se fue, pero mi amor por Edward había cambiado y crecido desde entonces, y ese pequeño espacio había sido llenado desde un tiempo hasta ahora.

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras esta nueva realización se internaba y casi me pierdo lo que Jake dijo a continuación.

"Pensé mucho, mientras estaba afuera." Me enfoqué en él cuando hizo una pausa. "Me di cuenta…es importante tener buenos amigos," y me dio su sonrisa feliz. Luego se encogió de hombros, mirando el suelo. "Y si nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos, tú no seguirías estando con él, me habrías escogido. Y si yo me fuera a imprimar de ti eso ya habría pasado. Sé eso ahora."

Asentí lentamente, escuchando, mi corazón se encogió por él y tomó otra profunda respiración.

"Me merezco a alguien que esté bien por _mí_," dijo bajo, con cuidado y convicción.

"Sí, así es," dije.

"Y él…Edward…hubo un punto en julio pasado, cuando dijo que tendría que dejarte si me imprimaba de alguien más. En ese momento no lo podía imaginar, pero tenía razón. Y no sé como lo hubiera manejado si…bueno, si nosotros hubiéramos terminado como Leah y Sam." Tomó otra respiración profunda y me dio una sonrisa tonta. "Creo que ya pasé de ti, Bells. Lo siento, no eres tú, soy yo."

Reí y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. "¿Amigos?" dije.

Miró nuestras manos juntas y asintió. "Sí."

Seguimos caminando por la calzada. "Creo que afuera hay alguien para mí, lo sabré cuando ponga mis ojos en ella." Rió de nuevo.

"Podría ocurrir mañana," dije a la ligera.

"Sip. O puede ser dentro de veinte años." Rió entre dientes. "Lo bueno es que no me hago viejo."

Apreté su mano y sonrió. "Ya sabes, estuve a punto de volver y romperle la cabeza cuando oí que estabas embarazada."

"¡Jacob!"

"Bien," estaba a la defensiva. "Oí todas esas historias sobre raros bebés vampiros y de lo que le hacen a sus madres…sí, lo sé, cosas locas." Se rió un poco. "Abbey es realmente linda, Bella. Tiene tu nariz." Luego frunció el ceño. "Creo que pude haber molestado a Edward sin embargo."

Recordé ese momento entre ellos en el porche. "Sí, ¿Qué pasó ahí?"

"Bueno, cuando dije que tenía ese cabello, no lo sé, eso sólo confirmó que ella era de él y, tú sabes, nadie pensaba que los vampiros pudieran tener bebés y sólo pensé…," se detuvo y golpeó el suelo con un pie.

"¿Qué fue _exactamente_ lo que pensaste, Jacob?" Noté que estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Suspiró. "Hey, Chupasangre…de verdad eres el padre."

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y dejé caer su mano.

"Oh, Jacob." Podía imaginar lo que habría molestado a Edward.

"Sí, lo siento. Pero sólo apareció en mi mente. Me sorprendió que te dejara salir a caminar conmigo."

Yo también lo estaba. Mi vampiro realmente había recorrido un largo camino. Le negué.

"Me sorprende que no _te_ arranque la cabeza."

"Sí, lo sé. Lo siento."

Dejé salir un aliento pesado. "Vamos a limitarnos a hablar de otra cosa, ¿está bien?" Murmuré y seguí caminando.

Me dijo un poco sobre sus viajes, y yo le conté de la boda, un poco sobre Isla Esme y otro poco sobre estar embarazada.

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Así que no podías ponerte los calcetines, ¿huh?"

"No, Edward lo hacía por mí."

Rió de nuevo, luego su risa murió y se puso serio.

"¿Quiere decir que no quieres convertirte ahora?"

Suspiré. "No, todavía quiero ser transformada. Sólo que no sé cuándo. No quiero que la mayoría de la niñez de Abbey sea un recuerdo borroso, pero no quiero ser un recién nacido y tener que alejarme de ella."

"¿Pero su olor no te afecta?"

"Bueno, estamos asumiendo que no, pero los recién nacidos son tan impredecibles, no estamos completamente seguros de cómo será mi reacción con ella."

"¿Pero te irás de Forks cuando suceda?"

"Supongo que sí. Salvo que el tratado se levante y no creo que eso suceda."

"No," dijo firmemente. "Eso no sucederá."

Asentí lentamente. Yo pensaba que no.

Me sentí cansada, de repente, y no solo porqué hubiera caminado mucho. Siempre me sentía de esa manera cuando pensaba en mi transformación.

"Tengo que volver. Mi mamá viene y tenemos que ir a recogerla."

"Seguro."

Dimos la vuelta y regresamos. Mis pasos comenzaron a arrastrarse un poco, probablemente efecto de mi falta de sueño.

"¿Quieres que te cargue?" Jacob preguntó.

"No, está bien."

"Por lo menos toma mi mano," dijo y la tomé. Se hizo un poco más fácil, siendo remolcada.

A medida que nos acercábamos la puerta se abrió y Edward bajó los escalones, yendo firmemente hacia nosotros. Traté de leer su ánimo y estuve contenta de verlo sonreír. Tal vez había un poco de alivio en esa sonrisa, también. Luego comprendí, él habría leído los pensamientos de Jacob, probablemente algo de nuestra discusión. Sabría que ahora la atracción se había ido de ambos lados.

"¿Terminaron su paseo?" Preguntó cortésmente y asentí. Me atrajo a él y besó sobre mi cabeza. Me di cuenta de que su agarre en mi era un poco más estrecho que el habitual.

"Supongo que nos veremos, Bella, y felicitaciones de nuevo."

"Gracias, Jake," sonreí y cuando me devolvió la sonrisa esta fue cálida, genuina y amistosa.

"¿Así que llevas un informe favorable?" Edward preguntó, encarnando las cejas en cuestionamiento, con un ligero tono en su voz y yo lo miré con curiosidad.

"¿Informe?"

Me volví para mirar a Jake, curiosa. Se veía un poco avergonzado y le dio a Edward el más corto de los asentimientos y luego algo hizo clic.

"¿Por eso viniste? ¿Para ver si Abbey pasaba algún tipo de prueba?" Podía sentir mi indignación aumentar.

"No, bueno, no _sólo_ por eso. Iba a venir a verte y…," comenzó vacilante y me sorprendí cuando Edward lo defendió.

"No seas tan duro con él, Bella. Estaba esperando que los lobos quisieran confirmar que Abbey era todo lo que dijimos que sería. Jacob le sugirió a Sam que fuera él el que viniera…ya que venía a verte, de todas formas."

Jacob lo miró fijamente, odiando la invasión en su mente.

"Pero Sue les habría contado." Todavía me sentía enojada, protectora – mi hija no tenía que probarle nada a nadie.

"Sue no es miembro de la manada, amor." Edward pasó su mano reconfortante por mi espalda. "Y hay otros lobos que son más supersticiosos que Sam o Seth o incluso que tú, Jacob…¿me equivoco?"

Jake dejó escapar un suspiro. "Iba a venir de todas maneras, Bells, lo iba a hacer." Sus ojos estaban implorando al observarme. Pero luego miró a Edward y endureció la mirada. "Pero él tiene razón, algunos de los lobos más nuevos quieren un está bien más 'oficial' que sólo la palabra de Sue."

"¿Zeke?" Edward preguntó lacónicamente y Jake asintió.

"Mayormente. Todavía es un poco salvaje, aunque está cada vez mejor. Sam está poniéndolo en línea, pero está tomando un tiempo." Jake pareció dudar entonces y Edward se endureció ligeramente.

"Jacob cree que sería mejor si nosotros, bueno, tú y Abbey, se quedan lejos de La Push…hasta que Zeke esté un poco menos inestable."

"No hay problema," dije rápidamente, aún sintiéndome herida porque él llevara un informe de Abbey. Di un paso adelante y le apunté en el pecho y él tomó un asustado paso hacia atrás. Fue sólo la sorpresa de ir hasta él, la fuerza de mi pinchazo era completamente inútil – él era casi tan sólido como Edward.

"Y tú les dirás que ella es perfecta…,"

Pinchazo, paso,

"…y hermosa…,"

Pinchazo, paso,

"y sólo…perfecta."

Pinchazo.

Lágrimas de rabia se acumularon y las alejé.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Edward estaba plenamente sonriendo mientras Jacob asentía con vehemencia.

"Lo haré, Bella. Lo prometo, les diré lo hermosa y perfecta que ella es…," luego sonrió. "Y que tiene tu nariz y que deja olores realmente malos." Me guiñó un ojo y, de repente, a pesar de que quería estar enojada con él, me sentí sonreír.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó fuerte.

"Gracias, Jake," murmuré y él sonrió de nuevo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Claro. Bien, supongo que te veré, Bella." Luego vaciló un poco antes de inclinarse para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Te estás poniendo muy juguetón, Perro," Edward dijo rudo, pero había humor en sus ojos y Jacob rió.

"Nah, tú te estás poniendo suave, Sanguijuela."

Aceleró hacia los árboles, pero su paso vaciló un poco y giró la cabeza levemente cuando Edward siseó suavemente bajo su sonrisa.

"Nunca."

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

La Mochila Out and About Baby hizo su estreno oficial en Port Angeles.

Era dos horas después de la visita sorpresa de Jacob y estaba contenta de ver que no estaba sufriendo los sentimientos de confusión o culpa que solía tener cuando lo veía. Ahora, estaba disfrutando de la libertad de ser sólo amigos. Tomé un gran, fresco, aliento, mirando alrededor y me di cuenta de que esta era también la primera salida apropiada desde que Abbey había nacido.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento cercano al muelle, todavía había algo de tiempo antes de que el vuelo de Renee llegara. Yo estaba cargando a Abbey, cubriéndola del tiempo gris y ventoso. Ella estaba cómoda en su enterito y su gorrito a rallas estaba firmemente sujeto a su cabeza. Sabía que el viento no le molestaba tanto como a los demás niños, pero aún así…

"Entonces," dijo Edward mientras sacaba la mochila del asiento trasero. "¿Quieres usarla…o lo hago yo?"

Pude ver que estaba tratando de ser casual al respecto, pero sabía lo ansioso que estaba. Había estado esperando este momento desde el día en que se la había probado en la _Boutique Bambino_.

Aguanté una sonrisa mientras él miraba la mochila en sus manos.

"Um, ¿a _ti_ te gustaría?" Pregunté, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

"Sí," dijo inmediatamente y yo reí. Me miró, con un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos. "A menos, claro, ¿_tú_ quieres?" Y luego cuando reí de nuevo, él también lo hizo. "Que obvio, ¿huh?"

"Sólo un poco. Me toca a mí la próxima vez, ¿está bien?"

Asintió. "Lo prometo, a ti toca la próxima."

Ella se acomodó a gusto y debido a su baja temperatura corporal, las barreras de la mochila y la ropa fueron suficientes para aislarla de la fría piel de Edward y no tuvimos necesidad de capas extras como pensamos originalmente. Eso hizo a Edward muy feliz y mi corazón tartamudeó un poco cuando lo vi acariciarla suavemente mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Su profunda satisfacción se mostró en la sonrisa que escapó de sus perfectos labios y en el suspiro silenciosos que dejó salir luego. Juntamos nuestras manos y caminamos por el muelle. Vi a Abbey, tranquila, durmiendo felizmente, sus brazos sueltos y relajados al lado de la mochila.

"Tiene dedos largos como tú," dije bajito. Edward sonrió pero no dijo nada. "¿Le vas a enseñar piano?"

Asintió. "Sí. Si ella quiere."

Sonreí ante la imagen de Edward y una Abbey más mayor, tal vez de siete u ocho, sentados uno al lado del otro en el piano de cola.

"¿Comenzarás con Palitos Chinos?" (nt: Chopsticks, nombre original, vals para piano, compuesta por Arthur de Lulli)

Torció una esquina de su boca. "Probablemente."

Su pulgar hacía círculos sobre mi piel. El dedo índice de su otra mano estaba unido firmemente al diminuto puño de Abbey.

"Esto es lo de tener las manos libres," le sonreí, recodando la lista de beneficios impresa en la caja de la mochila.

"No puedo pensar en un mejor lugar para que estén, amor," y levantó mi mano a sus labios.

Entramos al muelle y caminamos por encima del agua. El cielo estaba nublado, pero el clima estaba seco y el viento formaba ondas y agitaba pequeñas olas en el agua, dándole vida a su aburrida y gris superficie.

"Estaba pensando," dejó caer mi mano y en su lugar envolvió su brazo en mi cintura. Enrollé los míos alrededor de la suya. Nuestro ritmo era lento, perezoso y relajado. Los piececitos de Abbey se alanceaban ligeramente con el movimiento del cuerpo de Edward. "Estaba pensando que cuando esté más grande le gustaría tener un columpio."

"¿Mm?"

Un columpio. No había duda de que había visto algún caro set en internet o en un catalogo. Algo con columpios y toboganes, argollas, carruseles y luces intermitentes, diseñado por la NASA. Esperé por los detalles.

"Estaba pensando…que yo lo podría hacer. Tú sabes, un neumático viejo en una cuerda, o tal vez con un asiento de madera, o algo así. ¿Qué piensas?"

Sonreí, sorprendida, y apreté mi brazo a su alrededor. "Creo que es una gran idea. Le va a encantar."

Devolvió la sonrisa, su sonrisa torcida, y acercó su rostro para besarme.

Las cabezas siempre se volvían para mirar a Edward. Admiración, miradas que lo comían con los ojos lo seguían a dondequiera que fuera. Pero ahora, mientras caminábamos a través del aeropuerto con un bebé atado a su pecho, las mujeres estaban prácticamente cayendo desmayadas. Una realmente caminó desde su lugar. Él ni siquiera lo notó. Su atención estaba siembre en Abbey o en mi. Me permití una sonrisa extremadamente satisfactoria. Mío, mío, ambos míos.

"Ahora recuerdo, no es Abuela, es sólo Renee, ¿está bien?"

Edward asintió.

"Y ni siquiera te _refieras_ a ella por ser abuela."

"Entiendo," su manos masajearon detrás de mi cuello, a la vez que observamos el avión aterrizar.

"¡Bella!" Renee se lanzó encima de mí y me abrazó fuerte, casi me tira de espaldas. La mano de Edward, firme en mi espalda, me detuvo al instante.

"¡Mamá!" La había extraño y de improviso se sentía bien tener a mi madre conmigo, incluso si ella iba a quedarse tres días.

"¡Edward, felicidades!" Sonrió, pero se detuvo de abrasarlo cuando su atención se centró en la mochila.

"¡Oh, mira!" Jadeó, el rostro cerca y a nivel de pecho de Edward mientras inspeccionaba a Abbey.

Era un poco difícil ver la cara de Abbey, acurrucada como estaba en la mochila. Levantó el borde de su gorro. "Ella _tiene_ tu color de cabello, Edward," dijo. "Y Bella, solías tener exactamente el mismo ceño fruncido cuando eras bebé."

"¿Ceño fruncido?" Miré por encima del hombro de mi madre hacia la mochila. Mi bebé no tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Creo que su cabeza está un poco aplastada por estar en la bolsa," Edward dijo suavemente, guiñándome.

"Oh, ¿eso crees?" Renee se enderezó y reposicionó la toalla sobre su hombro. "Definitivamente se parece al ceño de Bella para mí. Siempre estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando bebé. Siempre tan seria," suspiró.

Miré a mis pies – por alguna razón me sentía un poco picada. El brazo de Edward encontró mi cintura.

"Abbey," su voz era terciopelo, "di hola a la abuela."

Renee se alojó en una casa de huéspedes en el pueblo porque no quería molestarnos. Al principio me sentí un poco decepcionada, pero después de unas horas de visita con ella en la cabaña me alegré.

Le encantó la habitación de Abbey, pero se mantuvo sugiriendo que cambiáramos los muebles de acuerdo a los principios del Feng Shui. Y pensó que Edward debía añadir un arcoíris y un unicornio al mural.

"Y tal vez unas hadas, escondidas en la hierba." Su rostro estaba brillante, entusiasta al mirarnos. "¿Qué piensan?"

La cara de Edward era complaciente.

"Es algo a considerar," dijo suavemente.

A ella le encantaba cargar a Abbey, pero tendió a balancearla sueltamente en un brazo mientras usaba el otro para gesticular violentamente mientras hablaba.

Fue a la cocina en un momento y vi a Edward en el borde de su asiento, con los labios firmemente entre sus dientes, los ojos desorbitados y las manos extendidas como si fuera a atrapar un balón. Renee estaba obviamente, hablando sobre mi infancia y explicaba cómo una vez me había dejado caer.

A esas palabras Edward, en un movimiento fluido y continuo, se deslizó en su asiento, sobre sus rodillas, se acercó y tomó a Abbey suavemente del brazo de Renee. Él estaba de pie con ella apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho antes de que Renee lo hubiera notado.

"¡Oh!" se sorprendió.

"Cambio de pañal," dijo rápidamente, antes de desaparecer en la habitación de Abbey.

Estuvo cargando a Abbey de nuevo más tarde mientras yo doblaba ropa. Edward estaba trabajando en su computadora en el estudio, pero sabía que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por dejarme a solas con mi madre, él estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando en la sala de estar.

"Ooh, alguien no está contenta," Renee dijo a la vez que Abbey comenzaba a quejarse y llorar. La bajó de su hombro para mirarla.

"Bella, ¿esto es un sarpullidlo en su cara?"

La repentina aparición de Edward detrás de mí la sobresaltó mientras yo me inclinaba para mirar.

"Um, no mamá, es el patrón de tu collar. Las cuentas se estuvieron presionando contra su cara." Traté de mantener alejada la frustración de mi voz.

"Oh, lo siento," soltó una risita incómoda, lanzó una mirada confusa a Edward mientras me pasaba a Abbey. Froté suavemente sobre las débiles marcas color rosa, sobre su mejilla, se calmó y acurrucó en mi.

"Está bien," le susurré a Edward, quien estaba mirando sobre mi hombro. "Ella está bien."

Asintió, sus labios unidos en una delgada línea.

"Creo que estoy fuera de práctica con esas cosas," dijo Renee y al recordar mi niñez me había preguntado si ella alguna vez estuvo en práctica. Renee me amaba hasta la muerte, habría caminado por entre el fuego por mí, pero ella nunca fue muy…consiente.

"No creo que yo _sea_ la cosa más peligrosa en tu mundo, después de todo, Bella."

Acabábamos de subir a la cama y Edward se enroscó a mí alrededor. Reí suavemente, luego bostecé mientras sus dedos acariciaron con ligereza a lo largo de mis brazos y sus labios acariciaban mi nuca.

"Para mí está claro que soy muy afortunada de tenerlos a todos." Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor. "Me pregunto si alguna vez tú llegarías a tener diecisiete."

Reí de nuevo. "Renee no es tan mala. Es vaga, y su mente nunca está donde debería estar, pero está llena de amor y afecto."

"Y granos."

"Y granos," reí. "Tendrá que tener más cuidado, sin embargo. La sorprendiste un par de veces hoy."

"Lo sé," suspiró. "Y para alguien tan vago e inocente como ella, tuvo momentos de gran claridad. La atrapé un par de veces preguntándose que había diferente en mí."

"¿Un poco cómo Rebecca?"

"Mm, un poco. Voy a tener que tropezar con la alfombra del salón o comer plátano, o algo…que me haga parecer más humano."

Me reí y él se carcajeó detrás de mí, llevándome más cerca de él y besando mi cuello otra vez. Suspiré.

"Creo que tenemos un largo par de días por venir."

Renee había descubierto que su idea para un retrato profesional de ella con Abbey y yo, bajo un árbol al lado de un arroyo con rocas cubiertas de musgo era de verdad muy, muy caro. Por lo que había venido a Forks armada con su cámara y una de sus mejores ideas.

Quería tomarme fotos con Abbey en todos los lugares en donde Charlie le había tomado fotos conmigo, diecinueve años atrás.

Había traído con ella las fotos originales y estaban dispuestas sobre nuestra mesa de café en la sala de estar. Los tres estábamos de rodillas estudiándolas.

"Eras muy linda," sonrió Edward. Estaba fascinado con mis imágenes de bebé.

Había una en que estábamos en el banco del jardín del patio de Charlie, por delante de la chimenea, sentados en el porche, junto a la ventana de mi antigua habitación.

"Habían otras que tomamos en First Beach, abajo en La Push, pero Charlie las tiene." Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que Edward se tensaba a mi lado, en clara respuesta a sus pensamientos. Su mano se aferró al borde de la mesa, pero la apartó bruscamente cuando su pulgar comenzó a astillar la madera. Cambió de posición suavemente para cubrir los daños con su codo, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Apretó la mandíbula y sabía que algo terribles estaba a punto de salir de la boca de Renee.

"¡Oh, Bella! Ya sé, porqué no tomo las copias de Charlie y mañana podríamos llevar a Abbey a La Push por el día, bajamos a First Beach y…,"

Edward interrumpió su movimiento. Su voz fue suave y tranquila, y destrabó la mandíbula y los rígidos dedos que estaban tomando mi pierna bajo la mesa.

"Renee, hay un arrollo no muy lejos de aquí, justo entre los árboles detrás de la casa de mis padres. Podemos tomarte fotos con Bella y Abbey allí, sentadas bajo los árboles. Incluso hay algunas rocas con musgos." La sonrisa deslumbrante hizo aparición. "Seré el fotógrafo."

Edward había aprendido que, como con un niño, la distracción y redirección funcionaba bien con Renee.

Ella sonrió.

"Eso suena perfecto. Entonces, voy a conseguir las copias de esas viejas, y tomaremos las nuevas versiones y luego las fotos en el arroyo, también." Asentía con vehemencia y pude ver en sus ojos que estaba planeando todo, hasta la última pose, con La Push ahora olvidada. "Las pondré en un álbum y se verá genial. No creo que a Charlie le importe si pedimos prestada la casa durante media hora mañana."

Sentí la tensión dejar a Edward y apreté su mano sobre mi pierna.

"Siempre y cuando no reorganices sus muebles," bromeé.

Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. La idea claramente no se le había ocurrido hasta que lo dije. Sus ojos se iluminaron y casi podía ver las ruedas girando en su mente.

"No, mamá."

Ella se encogió de hombros y Edward sonrió y se alejó.

"¿Tienes alguna foto de bebé, Edward?" preguntó de improviso. "Podríamos ponerlas también en el álbum."

"No," simplemente sonrió. "No tengo ninguna."

Volvió a mirar abajo mi imagen sobre el regazo de Renee y sonrió de nuevo, tocándola con un dedo.

El comentario de Edward me dejó pensando. Tenía la foto de sus padres, pero seguramente habría tenido otras fotos. Fotos familiares de los tres juntos.

Él estaba en la cocina cuando volví de dejar a Renee donde Charlie. Ella estaba cenando con él y Sue. Fue idea de Renee – ella no podía ver cómo podría ser incómodo y Charlie no supo como decirle _no_. Sería una noche interesante.

Tomé un crouton de la ensaladera y Edward me empujó suavemente con el hombro, sonriendo. "No saques. No está lista todavía."

Sonreí y traté de trepar en el banco contiguo a donde él estaba trabajando. Puso un fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó.

"Gracias."

"De nada. ¿Esta noche quieres palta?"

"Mm, sí por favor. Ya sabes, puedo hacer mi propia comida, Edward, no tienes que hacerlo."

"Sé que no," se inclinó para un beso. Luego llenó un vaso con agua y me lo entregó. Rodé los ojos y él simplemente levantó una ceja. "Está bien, lo sé, las madres lactantes necesitan estar hidratadas." Tomé un trago. "Edward, ¿tus padres no tenían fotos familiares?"

El cuchillo tenía a falta de definición, un movimiento a la velocidad del rayo mientras lo deslizaba por un tomate, pero ahora se detuvo, inmóvil, repentinamente.

"Um," inclinó la cabeza hacia un hombro y apretó los labios, como si estuviera tratando de decidir algo. Luego puso el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar y ubicó sus manos, con las palmas hacia abajo, sobre el banco. Pensé que tal vez no debí haber dicho nada.

"_Habían_ otras fotos," dijo bajito, bajando la mirada a sus manos. "No muchas, las fotografías no eran tan comunes como lo son ahora, obviamente. Eran cuatro, yo estaba en ellas. Pero las destruí."

_Eso_ fue completamente inesperado.

Rápidamente, traté de componer mi cara con tal de no demostrar sorpresa. No sabía si lo había logrado o no y no estaba muy segura de que decir, así que decidí no decir nada.

Se apartó del banco y se apoyó en el de atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus piernas estaban estiradas, cruzadas por los tobillos – obviamente una postura de protección. Me sonrió y sus ojos tenían esa mirada cautelosa, como si estuviera preocupado por como yo iba a reaccionar. Pero él sabía que no debía ocultar nada – ya no hacíamos eso.

"Fue durante mi periodo de rebeldía," dijo, lentamente, mirándome con atención, dándome la oportunidad de decirle que no quería oír más. Pero con un gesto amable de mi cabeza continuó.

"Yo estaba muy enojado. Con Carlisle por convertirme y con mis padres por morir y dejarme." Miró hacia abajo y luego a sus pies, con los brazos aún apretados fuertemente sobre su pecho. "Y luego estaba enojado conmigo mismo, por haber cedido con el monstro y aprovecharme de los humanos, sin importar como lo justificara."

Me quedé en silencio. Era increíblemente raro que hablara de ese tiempo de su existencia. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras seguía hablando.

"Cuando volví con Carlisle estaba muy avergonzado. Me dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, por supuesto, así es Carlisle, pero me sentía tan lejos de la persona que había sido, de la persona que se suponía debía ser…no quedaba _nada_ más de Edward Masen." Alzó el rostro y me miró, con la expresión aún cautelosa. "Yo no merecía ser hijo de mis padres."

Asentí lentamente, encontrando su mirada, clara y directa, mostrándole que había entendido.

"Así que destruiste tus fotografías." Susurré.

Asintió. "Excepto por la de mis padres juntos. No iba a quemar esa."

"¿Las _quemaste_?" Eso era realmente…oscuro.

Asintió, ahora con ojos tristes y apretó los brazos sobre su pecho, como si se estuviera abrazando así mismo. "Muy dramático, teatral, muy…simbólico." Se encogió después. "Ahora sé lo suficiente de sicología para entender lo que estaba pasando allí. Por supuesto que lo lamenté más tarde. Y ahora aún más." Miró las fotos de Abbey que estaban sujetas en la nevera con imanes.

Salté del banquillo y crucé los pasos hacia donde él estaba. Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor tan fuerte como pude y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Me envolvió con sus brazos, descruzó los tobillos y abrió las piernas, dejando que me acercara a él. Sentí su mejilla contra mis cabellos mientras él se aferraba a mí, apretado. Y su abrazo, el suspiro lento que dejó escapar, me dijo cuanto su nueva familia era una tabla de salvación. Lo abracé durante unos minutos, dejando que sintiera todo lo amado que era, y que merecía, mientras la pasta burbujeaba allá en la estufa.

Y entonces, un pensamiento indeseado pasó por mi mente. ¿Así que eso significaba que la única foto de Edward humano que existía era la foto del compromiso con Lucy? Me estremecí mentalmente.

"Tomaremos nuevas fotos familiares," dije firmemente y me apretó más fuerte. "Muchas."

La visita de Renee pasó con rapidez y estábamos de vuelta en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Port Angeles. Edward había sido el fotógrafo, nos habíamos tomados fotos en rocas musgosas, y ella estaba feliz.

"Eres una madre maravillosa, Bella," Renee me empujó a un cálido abrazo. Ella se volvió a mirar a Edward, al otro lado del auto, dejando a Abbey en el cochecito. Estaba en cuclillas, metiendo una manta. Él estaba sonriendo, moviendo los labios, pero su voz también baja como para oír.

"Y él es un maravilloso padre, tan involucrado."

Sonreí. Sí, Edward estaba involucrado.

"Y tú y Edward tiene suerte de tenerse. Hay algo…ustedes dos _encajan_ de alguna manera…pero ya te lo he dicho antes. Charlie y yo, nos amábamos, pero éramos muy diferentes." Rió luego y tuvo unos de sus momentos de claridad. "Charlie y yo no podíamos funcionar juntos, y no creo que tú y Edward puedan hacerlo separados."

Sí, estaba en lo cierto, y lo habíamos descubierto de la manera más dura.

"Y Abbey tiene suerte de tenerlos a ustedes." Me abrazó y fue bueno sentir sus brazos amorosos a mí alrededor. Le di la bienvenida a su calidez, a sus palabras, y la abracé fuerte. Después me susurró en voz baja en el oído. "Asegúrate de conseguir tu control de natalidad antes de que tú y Edward vuelvan a tener…,"

"¡Mamá!"

"Sólo estoy…,"

"Mamá, vas a perder el avión." Me solté de su abrazo y salimos del terminal. Estaba segura de que podía escuchar a Edward riéndose de mí.

Mi cara todavía estaba roja cuando el avión de Renee despegó y regresábamos al coche.

"Pudiste haberme ayudado antes," murmuré mientras empujaba el coche. Era el Overlander, el cochecito de Edward, y todavía no estaba convencida de que era más cómodo para empujar que el Day Tripper.

"¿Sobre el intento de charla de chicas de Renee?"

"Sí," saqué un mechón de cabello de mis ojos y lo alejé de nuevo. "Sabías lo que ella estaba pensando. Pudiste crear una distracción o algo."

Rió entre dientes. "Iba a hacerlo pero creo que tu intento de distracción fue suficiente. Se detuvo."

Había estado caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, pero las sacó y las pasó por mi cintura. Me detuve y acercó su rostro, apoyando su la frente contra la mía.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Carlisle también tuvo esa conversación conmigo."

"¿Él qué?" ¿Por qué todos estaban tan interesados en nuestra vida sexual? "¿Cuando?"

"Hace unos días."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Se retiró un poco y metió el mismo mechón de cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado. "Porque es demasiado pronto y no quiero que te sientas presionada por nada. Yo estaba esperando que las cosas volvieran un poco…más a la normalidad." Sus manos encontraron la parte baja de mi espalda y las movió en suaves y relajantes círculos.

Bufé. "Edward, creo que todo _es_ normal ahora." Le eché un vistazo a Abbey y él rió.

"Probablemente."

Puso una mano en el cochecito, llevó el otro brazo alrededor de mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿qué dijo Carlisle?" Hice una mueca, avergonzada.

"No mucho. No discutimos muchos detalles. Me preguntó si habíamos pensado sobre algo de anticoncepción y le dije que era un poco pronto para hablar de ello, pero que me parecía mejor usar un método de barrera. Él estuvo de acuerdo. Eso fue todo."

"¿Dices condones?"

"Sí."

Hice una mueca de nuevo. "¿No son muy difíciles de usar? ¿Y poco románticos?" No tenía experiencia, estaba familiarizada a historias de patio de escuela y a películas malas.

"No si sabes que estás haciendo, en realidad son muy sencillos. Nunca tuve problemas."

¿Qué dijo? Sabía que no podía ser como sonaba, pero la expresión de mi cara aún así le hizo reír y desordenarme el cabello con su mano.

"Muchas escuelas secundarias tienen un montón de clases de educación sexual, amor."

Oh, por supuesto. Sabía eso. Pero luego comencé a carcajearme.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sonriéndome.

"Sólo estaba imaginando a Edward Cullen comprando condones."

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Conseguimos unos de esos álbumes para bebés. Registramos el peso de Abbey, longitud, color de ojos, color de cabello – todas cosas normales de un bebé. Los vampiros no necesitaban esas cosas, pero era para ella, para cuando fuera mayor…y para mí, después de ser convertida. Así podría recordar.

Carlisle chequeaba la altura, peso y reflejos de Abbey todos los días.

Se estaba desarrollando bien y normalmente, aunque en algunas áreas estaba adelantada a la secuencia humana, pero no tanto como para llamar la atención.

Ahora, con ocho semanas, era aproximadamente del tamaño de un bebé de diez semanas. Cómodamente agarraba el sonajero, lo agitaba a su alrededor y podía fijar la mirada en algo o alguien y seguirlo fácilmente. Estaba más alerta y consciente que un humano de ocho semanas.

De los vagos destellos de su mente, Edward sabía que estaba absorbiendo todo, ya haciendo simples asociaciones entre las cosas. Podía ver que ella reconocía a su familia y cuando oía la voz desde otra habitación, veía el rostro de esa persona en su mente antes de verla. Pero su mente no estaba completamente abierta a Edward y sus pensamientos se desvanecían, como en una televisión con mala recepción.

Su piel todavía es suave y aterciopelada como la de un recién nacido, pero nos dimos cuenta de que los chupetes no duraban mucho – su veneno, débil como suponía, comienza a disolver la goma después de un par de día.

Y sonríe mucho.

Su primera sonrisa fue en el prado. La describí con cuidado en mi diario de recuerdos y en su álbum de bebé.

Había sido un día soleado y estaba en sus cuatro meses. La habíamos tendido en la manta a la vez que nos estirábamos cada uno a su lado. Edward estaba observándola como si recién hubiera descubierto algún extraño y precioso tesoro, luego él inclinó la cabeza. Pensé que él iba a darle sus delicados besos sobre la frente, pero en vez levantó su camisetita y sopló, fuerte y ruidoso, sobre su estómago. Y su sonrisa volvió e hizo un sonido sofocado. Yo estaba convencida de que se estaba riendo.

El diario estaba casi lleno. Iba a necesitar uno nuevo pronto…si no me convertía.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Las fotos de Renee llegaron.

"Hizo un gran trabajo," dije.

"Pareces sorprendida," Edward estaba tumbado en el sofá con la cabeza en mi regazo, mientras sostenía el álbum para que los dos pudiéramos ver. Mis dedos estaban jugando con su cabello, levantándolo y dejándolo caer, haciéndolo ver más desordenado de lo que solía estar.

"Estoy sorprendida. No es sobre el buen aspecto, sino porque ella realmente se puso en una tarea y logró que terminarla. Pensé que íbamos a tener estas fotos cuando Abbey tuviera seis o algo así."

Rió y dio vuelta la página. Había copias de las viejas fotos mías con Renee en un ángulo artístico al lado de mis nuevas fotos con Abbey. Y luego estaban varias páginas de las tres en el arroyo – encaramadas en las rocas, sentadas en la hierba, yo cargando a Abbey, Renee cargando a Abbey. Tenía también algunas encantadoras tomas que Renee había tomado de Edward, Abbey y yo.

"Puedo ver algunas similitudes entre Abbey y tú de bebé," dijo después de un momento. "Y creo que sus ojos van a ser café, como los tuyos." Me miró, sonriendo al hablar.

"Creí que podrían ser verdes," dije. "Como eran los tuyos."

"No sé qué parte de mi ADN humano tiene ella. No sé cuanto tenga _yo_. Pero definitivamente tendrá tus ojos."

Se veía muy seguro de ello y sonreí.

Tendía mis ojos. Mis _ojos humanos_. Parte de mi humanidad viviría en ella.

"No quiero olvidar estos momentos con ella, Edward." Mi voz vaciló un poco. "Escribo en mi diario todos los días, pero…tengo miedo de no recordar todo."

Se incorporó rápidamente, sin problemas, bajando el álbum para tomar mi rostro en sus manos. Sus ojos ámbar miraron los míos y sus pulgares se movieron sobre mis mejillas.

"No lo olvidarás, amor. Mantendrás todos tus recuerdos."

"Pero se volverán borrosos."

"No. Los mantendré nítidos y claros. Se quedan así si los trabajas."

"Pero hay tantas cosas que recordar, no puede caber cada día, cada sonrisa en mi cerebro."

"No en un cerebro humano, pero podrás en un cerebro vampiro." Bajó las manos hasta mis hombros y miró profundamente mis ojos. Había convicción y certeza en su voz cuando habló.

"Leerás a velocidad vampírica, por lo que te tomará unos poco minutos leer tu diario cada día y después de unos meses los recuerdos se fijarán. Y vamos a mirar las fotos, y yo voy a contarte sobre todo. Las cosas que hacíamos. Sobre la noche en que ella nació, sobre la primera vez que la llevamos al prado y cómo sonreía."

Asentí. "Y te recordaré sobre las canciones que le cantabas, esa sobre la manta de osos de peluche, y la canción de Los Wombles. Y sobre como sentiste su piel la primera vez que la cargaste, o la sensación de la primera vez que la amamantaste."

"No quiero olvidar todo eso," susurré y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

"Oh, Bella, no lo harás, amor." Me llevó a su regazo y me acunó allí, escondida bajo su barbilla. "Recordarás, y te las recordaré cada día. Y así lo hará ella, cada vez que la mires."

Asentí vagamente y siguió hablando mientras una mano acariciaba mi mejilla y la otra me sujetaba.

"Sobre todo, cuando nos vayamos, nos alejaremos de nuestra familia y amigos, de todo lo que es familiar. Pero aún los tendrás y eso hará una gran diferencia."

"Me alejaré de Charlie," dije en voz baja y él me abrazó más fuerte.

"Lo sé," suspiró.

"¿Cómo sabré cual es el momento adecuado? Y, ¿cómo voy a decir adiós?" Mi corazón se torció al pensar en cuanto Charlie adoraba a Abbey. "Debimos habernos ido después de la boda y nunca decirle a alguien sobre el bebé. Va a ser muy duro alejarla de él." Mi respiración se estaba poniendo inestable mientras trataba de no llorar.

Froté las manos en mis ojos. "Me gustaría que alguien pudiera tomar esa decisión por mí," murmuré para mí misma, pero sabía que él me oía, sabía que él respondería y sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

"Sólo tú puedes tomar esa decisión, amor."

Síp, lo sabía.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Edward abrió la puerta del pasajero y me ayudó a salir del auto. En el tiempo que me tomó para enderezar mi blusa y ponerme la chaqueta, él abrió la puerta trasera, dejó la bolsa de pañales con gracia sobre su hombro y tomó a Abbey de su asiento de seguridad en sus brazos. Puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, besó el tope de mi cabeza y en entramos a la cafetería.

La Universidad llegaba a su fin por el verano y mis amigos habían comenzado a regresar a Forks. Jessica estaba planeando una fiesta de verano para toda nuestra clase graduada, pero Ángela había organizado un pequeño almuerzo para que nuestros amigos pudieran conocer a Abbey.

"¡Oh, mira! ¡Es tan pequeña!" Jess se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia nosotros mientras entrabamos.

"¡Hola, Abbey!" arrulló. "¿Puedo cargarla?"

"Déjalos pasar por la puerta, Jess," Ángela rodó los ojos y le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento. "Felicidades, Bella," me abrazó. "Y Edward," sonrió tímidamente y la sonrisa que devolvió Edward fue cálida. Miró de cerca a Abbey. "Ella es hermosa," dijo y tuve que estar de acuerdo.

Nos sentamos y me di cuenta de que Mike y Eric se veían incómodos, ya que solo dijeron hola, con los ojos enfocados en Abbey. Ben se veía curioso, una leve sonrisa en su rostro al mirarla.

"¿Ella, ya sabes, va a llorar?" Mike sonaba casi nervioso.

"Todo depende," Edward dijo vagamente, ni siquiera lo miró mientras jugaba con los pies de Abbey. Llevaba calcetines leones purpuras.

Estaba sentada en el hueco de su brazo, mirando hacia arriba a la lámpara colgante sobre su cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego dio un gran bostezo.

"Aww," Jess se abrazó, sonriendo. "Entonces, ¿qué se siente tener un bebé?" soltó.

"Es genial. Trabajo duro a veces, pero mayormente es genial." Dejé ir eso. No creo que pudiera explicar la profundidad y complejidad de sentimientos a Jessica. Ángela tal vez, pero no Jess.

"¿Es verdad que tú la recibiste, Edward?" Ángela preguntó, sonriendo. Todos sabían, por supuesto. Charlie orgullosamente le había dicho a todos que su yerno había recibido a su nieta en casa, sin ayuda.

"Sí," Edward sonrió y su mano libre apretó mi pierna debajo de la mesa.

Mike y Eric se veían asqueados – no había otra manera de describirlo.

"¿Cómo fue eso?" Eric hacía muecas y estaba bastante segura de que de verdad no quería saber la respuesta, mientras Mike se distraía con el salero.

"Terrorífico y hermoso." Edward secundó su respuesta con una sonrisa. Su mano libre le dio a mi pierna otro apretón y a la vez Abbey estornudó. La miró, fingiendo sorpresa, con los ojos y boca abierta. Ella le sonrió y agitó un poco sus manos. Le devolvió la sonrisa y besó su frente.

"¡Qué lindo!" Jess aplaudió. "¿Cómo sabías que hacer, Edward?" estaba ansiosa por los detalles, lo pude ver.

"Videos de preparación para el parto," dijo suavemente. Mejor no hablar de sus dos títulos médicos.

"Y, ¿qué pasó?" Se volvió hacia mi entonces. "¿Es como en televisión?"

"Er…,"

"Porqué no ordenamos." Edward tomó uno de los menús desde la pila en el centro de la mesa y por un momento toda conversación sobre el bebé murió mientras todos consideraban las opciones para el almuerzo y si deberíamos compartir unos nachos gigantes o pedirlos cada uno.

Edward soltó un frustrado y lento gemido que pensé no debería escuchar. Era un sonido particular que conocía como gemido de _Mike Newton_ y levanté el menú un poco y susurré.

"¿Mike?"

Edward asintió.

"¿Sexo?"

Dudó y luego dio una breve inclinación con la cabeza y al principio sonreí y le apreté el brazo para confortarlo, sintiendo los firmes músculos bajo la delgada tela de su camisa. Pero entonces mi sonrisa se desvaneció. No sabía lo que en concreto estaba pensando Mike, pero esta vez…puede que tuviera razón.

¿Estábamos teniendo sexo?

No.

Estábamos muy cariñosos. Había un montón de abrazos, besos y cariños, pero no sentía la necesidad de nada más ahora mismo…y la idea que algo más me hacía sentir un poco nerviosa. Sabía que estábamos bien para seguir adelante, sabía que había una caja de condones en la mesita de noche de Edward. También sabía que era común que las mujeres se sintieran de esa manera después de tener un bebé, yo sólo esperaba que no fuera a dudar mucho tiempo.

Edward nunca dijo nada. Nunca hizo nada que me hiciera sentir presionada. Era paciente, claramente dejándome dar el primer movimiento, a pesar de que hace dos noches había probado las aguas.

Se había acurrucado a mi lado en la cama, empujando mi espalda contra su pecho y sus dedos repasaban lentamente mis brazos, como siempre hacía. Luego, después de uno pocos circuitos desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, descansó sus dedos con mucho cuidado sobre mi cadera, haciendo unos pequeños círculos sobre mis pantalones cortos. Se sentía bien y suspiré. Sus dedos subieron un poco y le sentí vacilar antes de que deslizara la punta de dos dedos bajo mi top, tocando muy ligeramente la piel desnuda de mi estómago, cerca de la cadera.

Me tensé. Supo inmediatamente que me sentía incómoda y sus dedos se fueron a acariciar mi brazo de nuevo.

Me volví hacia él. "Edward, lo siento…,"

Puso un dedo sobre mis labios y sonrió. "No, amor, lo siento. No debí haber…,"

Me dio la vuelta, empujándome contra su pecho de nuevo y besó mi cabello.

"Cuando estés lista, amor."

"Pero…sé que ha pasado un tiempo…,"

Y se él apoyó en un codo para poder mirarme por encima de mi cara. Sus ojos estaban felices, sonriendo. "Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo me esperaste?" Estaba tan cerca que su cabello caía sobre _mis_ ojos.

Reí y luego bromeé al darle el punto.

"Bueno, espero que no me tome _tanto_ tiempo."

Se recostó detrás de mí.

"No importa si demoras, Bella. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el prado ese primer día?" Y me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi nuca. "Esto es suficiente."

Edward se dio cuenta de cuales eran mis pensamientos – estaba viendo como me mordía el labio, con la mirada en blanco en el menú. Lo miré. Su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. Luego rodó los ojos ligeramente y dejé escapar una risita. Él rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, descansando su cabeza contra la mía y viéndose para todo el mundo como si estuviéramos estudiando muy seriamente el menú. Y a pesar de la frialdad de su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor y el amor en su tacto y sabía lo que estaba diciendo – esto es suficiente.

Nuestras comidas llegaron y la conversación giró en torno a la universidad y el empleo y fue bueno tener noticias de todos.

Ángela estaba disfrutando de la antropología. Eric y Ben estaban haciendo ciencia del medio ambiente pero les resultaba difícil. Mike y Jessica estaban en la misma universidad, su relación comenzando de nuevo. Él estaba haciéndolo bien con gestión deportiva, y ella se sentía interesada por periodismo – podía ver su trabajo en un diario algún día.

"Ya sabes, te ves muy bien, Bella," murmuró con la boca llena de nachos. "Te vez igual que antes."

Me sonrojé un poco. Me veía bien, pero mi estómago estaba más suelto ahora, y más redondeado. Dudaba si alguna vez iba a volver a estar firme. Y todavía tenía líneas, a pesar de que las estrías estaban comenzando a desaparecer. Todos mis pantalones eran nuevos. Y una talla más grande.

"Gracias, Jess."

"Y Abbey se ve bien," agregó.

Lo estaba. Estaba en los brazos de Edward bebiendo se su mamadera, mirando hacia la lámpara colgante de nuevo. A Edward el encantaba alimentarla, la sonrisa en su rostro era la prueba, pero también era la excusa conveniente para que él no comiera. "Voy a comer del plato de Bella," había dicho y nadie se dio cuenta realmente de que ocasionalmente solo tomaba un tozo de mi ensalada o que la dejaba dentro de su servilleta.

"Realmente no parece muy difícil, tener un bebé." Jess continuó. Mis ojos se abrieron un poco ante su comentario y traté de hacerlo parecer interés en vez de sorpresa.

Se volvió a Mike, que estaba a su lado. "Quiero decir, si Edward pudo recibirla por sí mismo, y Bella se ve igual, y Abbey solo duerme y come. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa viciosa en dirección a Abbey. "¡Ooh, creo que me gustaría tener uno ahora!"

Mike escupió su refresco sobre la mesa.

"Lo siento," murmuró, con la cara roja, mientras secaba la humedad.

"Quiero decir, ustedes chicos los están manejando, bien y…"

"Jess, ¿ya tienes una lista de canciones para la fiesta?" Mike se le interpuso.

"¿Mm? Oh, no todavía, no. ¿No es linda, Mike?"

"Sí, linda. ¿Eric, has conseguido algo esa música genial, verdad?"

"Claro," asintió Eric, obviamente contento de estar fuera del tema del bebé. "Tengo el nuevo…"

Abbey escogió ese momento para alejarse de la mamadera y comenzar a llorar. Sus rasgos rosados y suaves se transformaron en un rojo y enojado ceño fruncido y los sonidos de succión se convirtieron en un grito furioso.

Jess saltó, mostrando sorpresa en su rostro por el repentino y dramático cambio del temperamento de Abbey.

En una rutina bien practicada tomé la toalla de la bolsa de pañales y la puse sobre mi hombro. Edward me entregó a Abbey y la sostuve, frotando su espalda mientras ella continuaba gritando. Me volví en mi asiento para que Edward pudiera ver su rostro. Palmeé y froté por tal vez un minuto mientras lloraba.

"¿Estamos cerca?" Pregunté. Ahora tenía un familiar patrón de dolor por gases y siempre abría los ojos, justo antes de eructar.

"Mm, no todavía," Edward susurró. "Oh, espera…ahí va, ojos abiertos."

Y luego…

"Brrrup."

Y paz.

"Buena chica," oí a Edward, en voz baja, detrás de mí.

"¿Hace mucho eso?" Jess preguntó, cautelosa ahora.

"Sí," sonreí y di vuelta a Abbey para sentarla en mis brazos. "Mucho. Pero tuvimos suerte esta vez, el llanto no duró mucho. A veces puede estar quince o veinte minutos así si tiene una burbuja de aire atrapada."

"Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Uh huh." Abbey se retorció y frunció el ceño. Cogí la toalla de mi hombro y la sostuve frente a ella. "No creo que hayamos terminado todavía, sin embargo." Se retorció de nuevo, gruñó un poco, y luego Abbey vomitó un poco de leche a la vez que llenaba su pañal. La vista del vómito y el sonido y olor de los pañales hizo a Jess palidecer.

En otra rutina bien practicada, Edward arrugó la toalla sucia en mis manos. Gentilmente limpió la cara de Abbey y su mano donde algo de leche había caído. Enrolló la toalla, saco una bolsa plástica zip-loc desde la bolsa de pañales y empujó la toalla dentro.

"No tienen mudadores aquí," dijo mirando alrededor. "Voy a cambiarla en el auto." Estiró los brazos para tomarla. (nt: mudadores así se les dice en Chile a espacios en los baños o habitaciones independientes que tiene una mesa, lavamanos y otros utensilios para cambiar pañales y limpiar al bebé.)

"¿En tu auto?" Eric estaba horrorizado. "¿En el Volvo?"

"¿Dónde más iba a hacerlo?"

"Pero tiene asientos de cuero," Eric casi gimió y Ben rodó los ojos.

"Quédate aquí, Bella. Edward, te voy a abrir la puerta." Ben se levantó y fue a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta.

Edward me sonrió y Abbey se escondió cómodamente en su brazo.

"Vamos Abbey," dijo, sonriendo mientras ella daba otro gran bostezo. "Ven con papi y te limpiaré un poco." Cogió el bolso de pañales en un hombro, dando las gracias a Ben mientras lo hacía.

Jessica retomó la conversación sobre la fiesta.

"Entonces, ¿quieres ir?" Edward preguntó.

"¿Dónde?"

"A la fiesta de Jessica."

Yo estaba sentada en el sofá, acariciando a Abbey en mi regazo, pasando mis labios sobre su cabello, soplando ruiditos ocasionalmente en su mejilla. Edward estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí, entreteniéndola con una nueva gama de muecas. Era un maestro en ello. Al parecer parecía gustarle la mejor cara de vampiro gruñón. Eso generó más sonrisas que entrecerraban sus ojos, hacían asomar su lengüita o, mi favorita personal, un pucherito con el ceño fruncido. A veces soplaba suavemente frente a su cara y ella parpadeaba y sonreía.

Cuando no le respondí levantó la mirada y me miró mal entrecerrando los ojos y rió.

"¿Eres tú el mismo chico que estaba sentado a mi lado mi primer día en Bilogía?"

"No," rió entre dientes. "Absolutamente no." Y se apartó el cabello de los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿quieres ir?"

Se inclinó para besar en pie derecho de Abbey y rió cuando ella lo apartó, los dedos de su pie se atraparon en su nariz. Ella rió también.

"Nunca me han interesado mucho las fiestas, sabes eso." Dije. "Y tendríamos que dejarla en casa." Sólo el pensamiento generaba un nudo en mi estómago.

"Lo sé," suspiró Edward, con el ceño fruncido. "Pero ella estará en muy buenas manos, y sería bueno para ti tener un cambio de rutina."

Lo miré. Sus ojos eran suaves, como su sonrisa.

"¿Y si soy muy aburrida?"

"¡No!" Abrió los ojos de par en par. "No, _eso_ nunca pasará. Pero tienes diecinueve, las fiestas son algo normal y ya que tu vida ha tomado un camino diferente, probablemente es buena idea tener diecinueve de nuevo, a veces, si surge la posibilidad." Estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Asentí. "Tal vez."

"Y es sólo en el pueblo, en la casa de sus padres, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"Nos podemos quedar sólo un par de horas, decir hola…mostrar algunas fotos de Abbey."

Y repentinamente una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. "No tienes remedio, Edward."

"Lo sé."

"Está bien, vamos a ir. Es una fiesta de los sesentas, ¿te enteraste de esa parte? Está muy comprometida con lo de la música del tema." Odiaba las fiestas temáticas.

Él asintió y suspiró, dolorosamente. "Sí."

"Entonces, creo que la gasa en tu armario va a salir ahora, ¿no?" Me gustaba molestar a Edward.

"Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo gasas." Su exasperación era clara y reí. "De todos modos, lo sesentas, ¿verdad? ¿No específicamente _hippy_?"

"Sí…¿entooonces?"

"Entooonces…todo el mundo imagina cosas hippy cuando piensa en los sesentas. Podía usar un traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata estrecha, y aun así estar en el tema."

"No te atrevas. Si me tengo que vestir como una hija de las flores, tú también."

Rodó los ojos y gimió a la vez que Abbey comenzaba a bostezar. Levantó sus pequeños puños y frotó sus ojos.

"Hora de dormir, papi va ha hacer caras más divertidas mañana," dije, besándola al levantarla. Edward se puso a mi lado, besando la frente de Abbey y me dirigía a su habitación.

"Bella, espera amor," estaba mirando hacia la puerta. Respiró hondo, se volvió hacia mí y extendió las manos a Abbey.

"Yo la arropo. Alice viene a verte."

Ella entró por la puerta armada con una bolsa de traje y un grande y pesado álbum de fotos.

"Acabo de ver que van a la fiesta de Jessica. Necesitarán mi ayuda." Dejó hacer el álbum sobre el sofá y levantó la bolsa de traje.

"Edward tiene razón, hay más en lo sesentas que sólo hippies." ¿Había oído eso? "Ustedes no tienen que verse como hijos de la flores." Ella estaba toda entusiasmada mientras abría la bolsa. "Esto es de mi archivo de la moda."

"¿Tu archivo de la moda?"

"Por supuesto. Una selección de artículos de todos los años. Tengo algunas piezas de gran valor – Chanel, Cradin, Mary Quant. Es como una colección de arte." Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero supuse que tenía razón. "Ahora creo que este te hará verte bien." Sacó el vestido y lo levantó con rostro emocionado. "Bueno, ¿qué te parece? Es de los sesentas, pero es look mod."

Asentí, sin entender lo que significaba y ella me rodó los ojos.

"Es la interpretación de Yves St Lauren de los rectángulos de Pier Mondrian," dijo triunfante.

Todavía no sabía lo que significaba eso, pero me pareció caro. El vestido me resultaba familiar. Había visto algunos similares en revistas y películas. Era corto, recto y simple, sin mangas. Rayas negras lo dividían en rectángulos mayormente blancos, con un gran rectángulo rojo al frente, un rectángulo azul más pequeño cerca del hombro y uno amarillo delgado en el borde inferior.

Lo alzó a mi lado y entrecerró sus dorados ojos. Sabía que estaba calculando los ajustes y dio un rápido movimiento de aprobación y puso de vuelta el vestido en la bolsa.

"¿Alice, vas a ir también? Toda la clase está invitada."

"Lo sé. Pero no iré, prefiero mucho más ser la niñera de Abbey," sonrió.

"Ahora, para Edward," estuvo de vuelta en su trabajo al sentarse en el sofá y abrir el álbum de fotos. Acarició el lugar a su lado y me senté. "Guardé dos trajes que él usaba en los sesentas. No le gustaban mucho así que usará el que tú le elijas."

Las fotos de Alice me dejaron fascinada. "No sabías que las tuvieras," dije.

Parecía como que si los Cullen fueran a fiestas de disfraces cada día del año. Trajes a rayas, faldas plato, sombreros, guantes, mini faldas, hombreras, vestidos acinturados, chaquetas de cuero, polainas, jeans desgastados.

"Los vampiros realmente no necesitan de imágenes para recordar cosas, a menos que quieras demostrar algo a alguien que no estuvo allí para ver." Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "¿Tiene sentido?"

"Er, sí, creo que sí."

Se encogió de hombros. "Pero me gustan las fotos."

Recordé las que ella nos había tomado a Edward y a mí en el baile y en la boda. Y en mi desastroso cumpleaños número dieciocho.

"Ahora, mira, ¿dime qué piensas?" señaló una imagen. "No puedo ver lo que usará hasta que te decidas."

Jadeé un poco. Era Edward, vistiendo una camisa blanca suelta de gasa con cuello en v bajo junto con un par de ajustados jeans que se ensanchaban a los pies. Me reí. ¡Así que _tuvo_ gasa después de todo!

Y su cabello estaba diferente. Cepillado hacia adelante, algo más recto, más largo cayendo cerca de su cara y de alguna manera hacía ver sus pómulos más definidos.

Estaba de pie junto a Jasper, quien estaba vestido de manera similar, en el porche de una casa que no reconocí. No estaba sonriendo.

"O este otro." Volteó la página y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"¿Qué está usando?" Jadeé.

"Es una chaqueta Nehru. Siempre se veía bien con esa."

¿Bien? Él estaba…las palabras me faltaban. Estaba…impresionante.

La chaqueta era larga, hasta mitad de muslo. Su corte recto y estiloso destacaba sus hombros y las perfectas líneas de su cuerpo. La tela se veía de un rico azul profundo y purpura diseño en cachemir. Tenía botones dorados, pero no tenía solapas y el cuello no era plano, si no que se levantaba alrededor de su cuello en una banda estrecha. La usaba con pantalones blancos. De nuevo, su cabello estaba peinado hacia delante, de nuevo, sus pómulos destacaban. Una vez más, no sonreía.

"¿Y?" Alice solicitó.

"Este," dije apuntando a la chaqueta Nehru y Alice asintió.

"Buena elección," dijo y mi mirada se posó en otra foto de la página siguiente.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Alice?"

"Oh, esa es de cuando el primer video juego casero salió. Emmett acababa de comprar Space Invaders. ¿Lo conoces?"

"He oído de él."

"Bueno, lo había llevado a casa y le preguntó a Edward si quería jugar con él, a ver quien obtenía el puntaje más alto."

La foto los mostraba en un sofá frente al televisor. Emmett estaba en el borde de su asiento, con la boca y los ojos abiertos en estado de shock, el control a medio caer mientras sus manos estaban agarrando su cabello. Edward estaba de pie en el sofá a su lado. Bien, de pie probablemente no era la palabra adecuada. Edward estaba en _medio de un salto_ en el sofá junto a él, con la mano empuñada, golpeando al aire, el rostro emocionado, claramente riendo a carcajadas. Su otra mano balanceaba el control alrededor de su cabeza, al estilo lazo.

"Edward ganó," Alice dijo, innecesariamente.

"Sí, lo supuse. Es una gran foto." Sonreí.

"¿Quieres una copia?"

Asentí, sonriendo.

Luego el germen de una idea comenzó a crearse en mi mente. Se formó, creció y también lo hizo la sonrisa en mi rostro. Y luego la cabeza de Alice giró hacia mí, con los ojos brillantes.

"¡Es una idea maravillosa, Bella!" movió la boca, apuntando hacia la habitación de Abbey y luego poniendo un dedo en su boca. "Jasper te ayudará." Los exagerados movimientos de sus labios en silencio hicieron las palabras claras. Todavía estaba sonriendo al volver a mirar de nuevo la foto de Edward saltando de un sofá en el año 1978. Sí, era una idea maravillosa – si era posible.

Yo estaba lista. Vestida, con el maquillaje hecho, el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Y estaba usando unas brillantes botas rojas hasta la rodilla. Alice se había ido cinco minutos antes y suspiré al mirar el espejo. En realidad no me veía tan mal. Sólo…diferente. No había visto a Edward aún y me preguntaba cómo se vería en su chaqueta Nehru.

Lo oía dar las instrucciones a Esme mientras salía de nuestra habitación.

"Bella la alimentó hace solo media hora, así que incluso podríamos estar en casa antes de que necesite su próxima comida. Pero aquí está la botella por si acaso."

Esme me sonrió por encima del hombro de Edward al tomar a Abbey, y la botella, de él. Abbey estaba sonriendo y haciendo burbujas. Su mano estaba tomando el cabello de Esme.

"Ella va a estar bien, Edward. Puede quedarse toda la noche, si quieren."

Sabía que él le diría algo en respuesta, pero no lo permití.

"Le gusta jugar antes de dormir," dije y me uní a ellos. Acaricié la mejilla de Abbey y luego la besé.

"Sabrás cuando está cansada, comienza a bostezar y a agitar los brazos," Edward asintió.

"Y comienza a hacer pequeños gruñidos," dije.

"Muy bien, vamos a vigilar por bostezos, agitación y gruñidos. Estoy segura de que lo vamos a conseguir." La sonrisa de Esme era cálida, divertida y no reímos.

"Sé que lo harás," Edward dijo, sonriendo.

"Ahora, voy a llevar a esta jovencita a la casa, Rosalie ya ordenó la antigua habitación para ella y Alice tiene los cuentos elegidos."

Ah, sí, la ultima adición en la casa de los Cullen – una segunda habitación para el bebé. Nuestra antigua habitación tenía su propia cuna y suplemento de juguetes, libros de cuentos, pañales y mudas de ropa, listas y a la espera de una ocasión como esta. "Y Emmett arrendó _Mary Poppins_."

La sonrisa y el ceño fruncido estaban luchando por su lugar en mi cara.

"¿Él no se da cuenta de que ella es demasiado pequeña para entender las películas, no?"

Edward sonrió. "Lo hace, amor, sólo que con Abbey tiene la escusa para poder cantar junto a Julie Andrews."

"Edward," Esme frunció el ceño pero pude ver la sonrisa curvando sus labios. "Sólo está entusiasmado con ser niñera." Luego su sonrisa apareció completamente y nos sonrió con alegría. "Ya estamos. Ahora vayan y pasen un buen rato."

Los dos nos inclinamos para besar a Abbey y casi nos golpeamos en la cabeza. Gorgoteó, obviamente divertida con nuestras payasadas. Lo intentamos de nuevo, esta vez con éxito, y ella desapareció por la puerta en los amorosos brazos de Esme.

Edward se volvió hacia mí y comprendí que de verdad no nos habíamos mirado. Di un paso atrás para tener una buena vista.

"Wow, Edward…te vez, wow."

Necesitaba un momento para apreciarlo. Síp, guapísimo no lo cubría.

"Yo podría decir lo mismo," dijo y sus ojos me apreciaron al recorrer mi cuero. "Estás usando botas rojas," dijo y se enfoco en mis pies.

"Er, sí," Apunté un dedo del píe.

"Me gustan," y su voz me hizo temblar un poco y erizó mi piel. Lo notó, por supuesto, y ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Estamos solos," dijo de pronto, bajito.

"Se siente raro, ¿no?"

Sonrió con suavidad. "Sí."

Recordé al instante ese día en Biología, cuando apagaron las luces y vimos una película. La electricidad que fluía entre nosotros, y cómo lo hacía ahora.

Se acercó lentamente y puso sus manos en mis caderas en un movimiento dudoso y vigilado. Se detuvo un momento, sus dedos descansando ligeramente sobre mí, midiendo mi reacción. Todavía estaba, dejando la esquina de mi boca curvarse en un sonrisa, preguntándome a donde iba con esto y enfocándome en el despertar de sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Dio un pequeño paso al mismo tiempo en que me llevaba más cerca por tal vez una pulgada. Ahora tenía una sensación de caliente hormigueo en mi piel y entreabrí la boca al comenzar a respirar más rápido.

Estaba el más pequeño de los espacios entre nosotros y cerré los ojos y sentí los labios de Edward sobre mi…frente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Mi frente? El cálido cosquilleo comenzó a desvanecerse, pero me di cuenta de que dejó sus labios sobre mi piel una fracción más de lo normal.

Se alejó lentamente.

"Vamos," sonaba reacio. "Vamos a llegar tarde."

La electricidad estuvo de vuelta cuando nos sentamos, en silencio, en el auto a oscuras. Estaba consciente de que me estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo mientras yo miraba fijamente hacia delante. A veces, su mirada caía en mis piernas…viendo como le gustaba las botas. Sus dedos se flexionaban sobre el volante y de vez en cuando levantaba la mano, dudaba, y la volvía a bajar, como si no pudiera decidir si tocarme o no. Después de dos o tres intentos fallidos tomó mi mano, llevándola a descansar en la consola entre nosotros. No había nada raro en eso, pero su pulgar estaba acariciando suavemente la parte interna de mi muñeca. No me había tocado ahí por un tiempo y la sensación envió una oleada caliente a través de mi brazo que desembocó en todo mi cuerpo.

Me estaba mordiendo el labio y respirando rápidamente cuando Edward se volvió hacia mí. Tragó al mirarme a los ojos y su voz hizo que mis entrañan se derritieran cuando habló.

"Estamos aquí."

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

"Estamos a aquí en la fiesta de Jessica."

"Oh. Oh, claro. Sí."

Mantuvo la mirada un poco más, pareciendo indeciso sobre algo, luego sonrió antes de salir y abrirme la puerta. Me preocupaba cuanto tiempo tendríamos que quedarnos antes de poder irnos sin ser groseros.

La música de Jimi Hendrix estaba fuerte, había lámparas de lava sobre la mesa y el gabinete e incluso tenían pufs.

"Inhala, inhala, exhala," susurró Edward y reí.

Su mano se posó firmemente en la parte baja de mi espalda a medida que avanzábamos a través de la multitud en la gran sala de estar y podía sentir el calor de su toque a pesar de que su mano estuviera fría. Una vez se deslizó poco a poco y muy ligeramente rozando la cueva de mi trasero. Él estaba mirando para otro lado, como si ni siquiera supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, y por alguna razón lo hizo más excitante.

Jessica se veía más como una gitana que como un hippy. Era toda faldas anchas, cuentas, pulseras y pañuelos.

"¿Te gusta mi símbolo de la paz?" rió, señalando el dibujo en su mejilla.

"Un, sí."

"La fiesta va bien, ¿no?" Burbujeó.

"Groovy," Edward sonrió, ella rió y se fue bailando.

"Es al revés," murmuró al alejarme de la demostración de kung fu a la manera de Eric.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Su símbolo de la paz."

"¿Qué tiene, entonces?"

"Tiene la insignia de Mercedez Benz en la mejilla."

Simplemente no era mi tipo de fiesta. La música estaba demasiado fuerte como para hablar. El incienso estaba muy potente. Alguien había puesto una película de artes marciales con el volumen bajo y Eric y Tyler estaban copiando los movimientos, haciendo que peleaban entre si y gritaban.

"¿Podemos irnos?" Dije. Habíamos estado allí como una hora.

Estaba frotándome las sienes y Edward asintió, con el rostro ansioso. Me guiaba hacia la puerta cuando Eric dio un salto y aterrizó sobre un puf. Estalló, él tropezó y cayó sobre la mesa de café en medio de una nube de pequeñas bolas de espuma, rompiendo una de las lámparas de lava y una estatua de porcelana de palomas en un árbol de cerezo.

"¡No! ¡Mi mamá ama estas palomas!" Jessica gritó, uniendo las piezas rotas mientras el aceite verde lima goteaba sobre la alfombra crema contigua.

Sollozó a la vez que Eric se disculpaba frenéticamente y Mike tomó un paño desde el sofá y trató de limpiar la lava, pero sólo se untó más. Luego Lauren irrumpió.

"¡Ese es mi poncho!" gritó, agarrando el montón de tela de las manos de Mike y accidentalmente tirar una segunda lámpara de lava. Se estrelló, también, y la alfombra se convirtió en un lienzo de arte sicodélico en lava y las quejas de Jess se hicieron más fuertes.

"Creo que la fiesta terminó, de todas maneras," Edward murmuró al encaminarnos hacia el aire fresco y tranquilo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, mi cabeza se estaba aclarando. "Creo que sólo fue el ruido y el olor. No soy muy buena para ser una adolescente."

Edward rió entre dientes y alzó las manos desde el volante para acariciar mi cabello.

"Mm, se siente bien."

Podía sentir un suave retorno de la electricidad que hubo antes entre nosotros. Creo que él también. Su mano bajó de mi cabeza para acariciar mi nuca. Suaves caricias, apenas existentes.

Llevé la mano a su muslo, apoyando la palma allí, apretando suavemente.

Su dedo índice comenzó a hacer círculos en mi cuello, yendo por un lado, bajando por el hombro y luego de vuelta otra vez. Hizo el circuito varias veces, y cada vez mi respiración se hacía más rápida, mi corazón latía más rápido, y mi mano le apretaba la pierna más fuerte.

Para el quinto circuito estaba casi jadeando y él me miraba, no al camino. Me sentí valiente y levanté mi mano, moviéndola por su muslo hasta apretar suavemente entre sus piernas.

Sonreí y me mordí el labio, levantando una ceja, esperaba, sugerentemente.

"¿Ahora?" su voz era incrédula y asentí.

El auto estuvo fuera de la carretera y aparcado entre los arboles antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de pestañear.

Paró el motor y se volvió por lo que estaba enfrentándome, un brazo apoyado en el volante y el otro en su asiento. Mirándome a los ojos.

"¿En serio? ¿Ahora mismo?"

"Sí."

"No quieres…," hizo un gesto vago en dirección a la casa.

Se me quedó mirando.

Y de repente yo me puse tímida. "Pero si tú no quieres…" alejé el rostro e instantáneamente sus dedos bajo mi barbilla lo volvieron para mirarlo.

"¡No! Quiero decir…sí. No, digo…," se detuvo por un segundo y la sorpresa brillante en sus ojos desapareció, mezclándose con deseo. "Te deseo," dijo en voz baja. La sonrisa volvió a mi cara. "Pero no puedo…"

La sonrisa decayó.

"Aquí no, en el auto a un lado de la carretera. Bella, no es lo suficientemente bueno, yo nunca podía tomarte…"

"Está bien, es lo suficientemente bueno, tómame," y me lancé sobre él y uní mis labios a los suyos.

"Pero Bella, es…," su voz fue ahogada por mi boca. "No era así como lo había planeado…iba a haber sábanas de seda y velas." Él no sabía dónde poner las manos, estaba en conflicto, sin saber qué hacer.

"No las necesito," apresuré las palabras. "Te necesito y esta es una experiencia humana y adolescente que _quiero_. ¿Por favor?"

Me alejé un poco para mirar sus ojos. Estaban muy oscuros, y pude ver la lucha del deseo contra el romanticismo y la caballerosidad. El caballero estaba luchando con el adolescente lleno de lujuria.

Con el solo paso de mi lengua sobre mi labio inferior…y el adolescente ganó. Y luego Edward Cullen gruñó tres palabras que nunca esperé de él.

"Asiento trasero. Ahora."

La necesidad repentina de su voz hizo que me recorriera una ola de calor, pero cuando iba a pasar por encima de los asientos me congelé. Y Edward también.

La silla de Abbey.

Nos miramos uno al otro por un instante y luego Edward desabrochó la silla y la dejó en el asiento del conductor en movimientos tan rápidos que eran un borrón. Me levantó y acostó suavemente sobre el cuero.

Todo era brazos y piernas en el espacio confiando. Mi boca caliente sobre la suya helada. Me golpeé la cabeza contra la puerta dos veces y él me empujaba y deslizaba hacia abajo, dejos de ella.

La chaqueta Nehru se veía bien, pero era una pesadilla para sacarla. Tella rígida, demasiados botones. Después de algunas torpezas de mi parte los largos dedos de Edward tomaron los frontales y los tiró. La tela rota y los botones cayeron.

"Tu chaqueta…," murmuré.

"Nunca me gustó." Y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

Después se sentó y gemí a la vista de él. Pecho y hombros perfectos, su cuerpo moviéndose por la respiración pesada, ojos oscuros, labios entreabiertos, sentado sobre mí.

Había sido un _larguísimo tiempo_.

"Te amo, Bella," su voz era áspera, casi ronca.

"Te amo."

Y volvió a bajar, sus labios chocaron contra los míos, y podía sentir lo mucho que me deseaba…y entonces se detuvo.

"¿Qué? No…," ¡No me vengas con todo el Sr. Darcy ahora!

Gimió, no un gemido feliz, y rodó hasta el suelo, sus manos en el cabello, labios entre sus dientes, ojos apretados, casi como si estuviera adolorido.

"¿Edward?"

Sus manos continuaron aferrándose a su cabello pero abrió los ojos y me miró, triste, frustrado.

"Condón," susurró.

"Oh."

Quitó las manos de su cabello y dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta. Lo golpeó suavemente un par de veces.

"Bien, ¿Qué tan rápido podemos llegar a casa?"

Muy rápido, como vi después.

Fue casi como la noche en que entré en parto. El auto paró en el césped, la hierba y el barro volaron. Yo estaba afuera y en los brazos de Edward a la vez que de una patada cerraba la puerta y se dirigía por entre los árboles a la cabaña.

Dentro me dejó en el dormitorio y no nos movimos, mirándonos uno al otro. De pronto, la frenética urgencia del auto se había ido, pero la electricidad todavía crepitaba entre nosotros, mesclada ahora con anticipación. Y nervios.

"Hola," susurró tímidamente, con la sonrisa torcida en su lugar y haciéndome derretir deliciosa y completamente.

"Hola," susurré de vuelta.

Miró a su alrededor – peluches de juguete sobre la cama y el piso, libros de cuentos en la mesita de noche.

"Todavía no hay velas y sábanas de sedas."

"La próxima vez," susurré.

Silencio.

Su pecho desnudo se expandió al respirar una honda y estabilizante respiración. Tomé un respiro por mi cuenta. Lentamente, cerró la distancia entre nosotros, pasando un dedo muy ligeramente por mi muñeca.

"Te he echado de menos," suspiró. El dedo hizo círculos sobre mi muñeca y subió lentamente por mi brazo. Sus ojos se quedaron en los míos y su toque dejó fuego en mi piel.

"He pensado en esto," dijo en voz baja mientras su dedo se movía a mi hombro.

De repente estaba detrás de mí.

"Sobre nosotros," su dedo tocó la cremallera en la espalda del vestido y me mordí el labio al asentir, sí.

"Sobre nosotros juntos de nuevo." Su dedo trazó la piel de mi espina y bajó la cremallera. Me estremecí y los rectángulos fueron un charco a mis pies.

"Quiero hacerte el amor lentamente, en nuestra cama, Bella." Deslizó el sujetador de mi cuerpo, sus labios besaron y succionaron suavemente en mi hombro y cuello. Cerré los ojos, mi mente se había ido.

"Y en el baño." Se ubicó frente a mí y sobre sus rodillas, besando el suave montículo de mi nuevo estómago, su lengua trazando la nueva geografía de mi ombligo, mientras sus dedos temblorosos resbalaban mis bragas, sobre las botas rojas, y las quitó. Gimió suavemente y el sonido puso fuego en mi pulso. Enredé mis dedos en la seda de su cabello.

"Y afuera de noche, sobre una manta, bajo las estrellas." Chupó en el interior de mi muslo y luego me levantó, doblando mis rodillas. Me llevó hasta la cama y me dejó allí, desnuda pero con las botas, bajo su mirada.

Sonrió y yo reí, un sonido un poco nervioso.

"¿Y en el Volvo?" bromeé.

Sus ojos estaban en los míos, sus manos en su cintura mientras desasía la hebilla del cinturón y lo pasaba por la pretina, tirándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo.

"En el Volvo," asintió, bajando la cremallera del pantalón lentamente y empujando la tela de sus caderas. Cayeron y los pateó.

Jadeé. Habían pasado tres meses. Era como si su belleza me golpeara por primera vez de nuevo y perdí la cabeza.

"De verdad, ¿el Volvo?" Dije ahogada.

Asintió. "Está en la lista, ahora," sonrió.

"Um, ¿qué más está en la lista?"

"Un montón de cosas." No creía que fuera posible, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más y mi aliento se atoró en la garganta.

"¿Dime?"

"Preferiría mostrártelas."

Y luego se subió a la cama, sobre mi cuerpo mientras trazaba las líneas onduladas de mis pechos, mis costillas, mi estómago y más allá. Las caricias de sus dedos, las promesas de su tacto, me hicieron gemir y arquear, mi placer equiparando la necesidad que mostraba en sus ojos.

Se tendió a mi lado y me tomó en sus brazos. Trazó mi boca con sus dedos al hablar y pude sentir el temblor de mis labios contra su piel.

"Esta noche, vamos a comenzar en la habitación, Bella," susurró. "Vamos a conocernos de nuevo." Y luego me besó, profunda y lentamente. Exploró, en la búsqueda de nuevos lugares de placer y sensación en este cuerpo que había cambiado y madurado, sus labios siguieron el patrón de sus dedos, haciéndome jadear, gemir y apretar las sábanas.

En seguida cambió de posición y lo miré.

Abrió los labios un poco y la punta de su lengua sólo tocó su labio inferior. Se estiró hasta la mesita de noche y sacó algo del cajón. Y de improviso, estaba tímido, sosteniendo el pequeño paquete de papel aluminio y reí.

Yo estaba respirando con dificultad al observarlo. Me miró, levantó las cejas y asentí. Comenzó a abrirlo, pero se detuvo. Me miró de nuevo, ahora a través del cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

"Sé que estas cosas no te parecen muy románticas…," no había atisbo de disculpa en su tono a la vez que levantaba una mano y apartaba los mechones para que así pudiera ver la luz en sus ojos. "Pero pueden haber otras maneras, Bella."

Mi corazón se detuvo y asentí, preguntándome que había planeado. Le moví un poco y me di cuenta de que aún llevaba las botas. Me retorcí, tratando desesperadamente de sacármelas para así poder continuar con el romance, pero su mano en mi muslo me detuvo. Su sonrisa era tímida al mirarme a través de sus pestañas.

"Bella, me pregunto…," pasó saliva. "¿Quieres dejarte puestas las botas por mí, por favor amor?"

Estaba tímida cuando fuimos a la casa a la mañana siguiente. Mi sonrojo estaba en su lugar antes de que incluso pasáramos puerta de enfrente, Edward con un reconfortante brazo rodeándome con fuerza.

"¡Así que cómo les fue en la fiesta niños!" Emmett resonó cuando entramos. Él estaba tendido en el suelo junto a Jasper, construyendo lo que parecía ser una versión Lego de la Aguja Espacial de Seattle.

"Bien," dijo Edward simplemente.

Alice estaba cargando a Abbey, nos dirigimos directamente a ella y la tomé de sus brazos. Edward se inclinó para besarle la frente. La acurruqué, sentí como si hubieran pasado años desde que la había cargado.

"Hola, ¿cómo está mi niña?" Y me dio una pegajosa sonrisa y unió sus manos en la forma torpe en que lo hacía.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Después de unos mimos se la pasé a Edward que la sentó en sus rodillas, su mano libre sostuvo la mía sobre su muslo.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" Pregunté.

"Estuvo perfecta," Rosalie sonrió.

"Bebió toda su leche, y se comió la mayoría de su puré de calabaza," Alice trató de no poner cara, pero no pudo evitarlo. Abbey había comenzado con los sólidos.

"Y tuvimos cuentos y canciones…," Rosalie agregó.

"Y Mary Poppins," Jasper rió.

"¿Vio algo?" Pregunté, riendo y Edward estaba sonriendo, ya escuchando la respuesta en los pensamientos de alguien.

"No, pero Emmett sí," Jasper continuó.

Emmett le lanzó una pieza de Lego a Jasper, que la atrapó limpiamente.

"Gracias. Estaba buscando esta pieza." Volvió al modelo, cantando bajo el aliento _Chim Chimeny_.

Emmett frunció el ceño y volvió su atención de nuevo a nosotros. "Así que, ¿qué hicieron ustedes dos?" Movió las cejas y el rubor azotó mi piel, pero yo no lo iba a dejar pasarme por encima.

"Toda la noche, Emmett," le respondí simplemente y eso seguro le quitó el viento a sus velas.

"Oh, está bien." Ahora parecía avergonzado y confundido, y se volvió hacia su Aguja Espacial.

Edward estaba claramente sorprendido, pero estaba sonriéndome.

"¿Quieren ayudarnos?" Jasper preguntó y movió una pieza de Lego en el aire.

"En un rato, quiero decir hola primero," Edward respondió. Tomó la mano de Abbey y señaló cada uno de sus dedos, contando, de uno a cinco. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, centrada en sus acciones, estudiándolas seriamente al parecer y no pude dejar de reír por su expresión.

"Supongo que Abbey querrá ir a fiestas un día," Alice dijo y todos la miraron.

"Oh, yo…um." Edward se vio confuso por un momento y luego miró a Abbey. Ella dejó ir sus dedos y lo estaba mirando, agarrándole el pelo.

"Creo que llegaremos a un trato para ese tipo de cosas cuando llegue el momento," dijo con cuidado después de un momento. Me miró, inseguro, solicitando mi confirmación y asentí.

Rosalie le dio una sonrisa sorprendentemente cariñosa.

"Supongo que tendrán _todo_ ese tipo de cosas con las que tratar, si quieren que tenga una vida tan normal como sea posible."

Y comencé a reírme ante de la idea de Edward tratando con novios.

"¿Qué?" Me sonrió, curioso.

"Sólo me preguntaba qué haríamos cuando sea adolescente si encontramos a algún chico subiendo por la ventana de su habitación para verla dormir."

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sus ojos se endurecieron con algo que solo pude reconocer como amenaza. Su mandíbula, los planos de su cara, todo tomó esa apariencia que no es de un vampiro, si no de un _padre_. Y por el repentino silencio en la habitación, miré y vi a Emmett y Jasper con una expresión similar en sus rostros. Rosalie estaba rodando los ojos y Alice estaba sonriendo a la vez que negaba.

Volví a mirar a Edward. Tragó saliva y luego sus ojos se calmaron cuando me miró. Habló, y su tono fue formal y muy correcto.

"Bueno, si él ama a Abbey tanto como yo te amo, entonces no me importaría si la visita. Pero le pediría mantener horas regulares y que entrara por la puerta principal."

Ah, bienvenido a 1918.

Rosalie soltó un bufido, un sonido inusual para ella.

"Seguro, Edward, esa es una respuesta muy buena. Ahora dinos cual _realmente_ fue tu primera reacción."

Bajó los ojos y se veía un poco avergonzado. Se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Sería muy rápido, no sentiría nada."

Levantó la mirada hacia mi rostro conmocionado por entre sus pestañas, pero luego sus ojos se emocionaron con una comprensión repentina. Habló rápidamente.

"Pero tú no lo notarías, oiría sus pensamientos antes de que incluso este cerca de la casa, y mucho menos en su habitación. E incluso si visita correctamente, oiría cada pensamiento, cada idea, cada plan." Tenía un brillo en sus ojos ahora.

"Y yo conocería su estado de ánimo y sus sentimientos," Jasper dijo feroz, sorprendiéndome.

Emmett no dijo nada, pero noté que sus nudillos aparecían en su puño mientras daba su apoyo.

Me incliné y besé a Edward suavemente. Y sentí lastima por el pobre chico que alguna vez se enamore de mi hija.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Era 20 de Junio…cumpleaños de Edward.

Abbey estaba haciendo sofocados ruiditos en su habitación y Edward se desenroscó de mí alrededor y se fue para traerla. Tan pronto como salió de la habitación, metí la mano en mi mesita de noche y tomé su regalo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó y la dejó con nosotros, acurrucándola y mirando al álbum de fotos en la cama. El álbum que Renee había hecho. Nuestro álbum de fotos familiar.

"Echa un vistazo." Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido y me miró, con una ceja levantada, curioso. Se arrodilló en la cama y tomé a Abbey en mis brazos.

"Hola," le sonreí y fui recompensada con su sonrisa pegajosa y agitó sus puños emocionados cuando levanté mi camiseta y ella comenzó con avidez su desayudo.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando con una sonrisa, con el álbum de fotos en sus manos. Después de un momento su mirada fue del rostro de Abbey al mío. Tenía su media sonrisa y que siempre sería una de las cosas más hermosas en mi mundo. Me besó suavemente, luego abrió el álbum.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando con esto?" preguntó, pero no dije nada. En su lugar, esperé.

Dio vuelta la cubierta y luego…se congeló.

Había reorganizado las fotos. Ahora en la primera página había una foto mía de bebé con Renee y Charlie, una de Edward y mía con Abbey, y una foto de Edward…de bebé con sus padres.

Estaba hecho una piedra, una estatua. Luego movió los labios – sólo sus labios. Su voz estaba ronca.

"¿Cómo?"

Pero no respondí su pregunta.

"Sigue adelante. Hay una más."

Volvió la página – sus dedos temblaban y luego sus ojos se abrieron enormes y jadeó suave, pero lo oí.

Edward y su padre en un juego de beisbol. Estaban en las gradas, la boca de Edward estaba abierta, obviamente gritando a algo. Su padre estaba con el mismo rostro feliz, gritando, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Edward. Los dos llevaban sombreros – el de Edward era una boina, su padre usaba un Fedora (n/t: Fedora es un sombrero típico de hombre o caballero, como el de Al Capone)

"¿Cómo?" sus labios se movieron, pero esta vez no salió ningún sonido.

"Jasper me ayudó. Pensamos que, aunque los fotógrafos que tomaron fotos a tu familia todavía estaban en el negocio, era poco probable que tuvieran copias. Así que en vez comenzamos con el Chicago Daily News. Solían tener fotógrafos que salían y tomaban fotos a gente haciendo cosas normales y los habrían puesto en el papel"

Asintió.

"Bueno, tienen un enorme archivo de fotos y puedes pedir replicas. Sólo tienes que hacer una búsqueda por nombre. Hicimos la búsqueda y tu nombre apareció. Bueno, el nombre de tu padre."

Estaba paralizado y me quedé en silencio por un momento, dejándolo asimilar. Tomé la pequeña manito de Abbey, la levanté para besarla y observarlo.

"Las fotos tenían títulos en los periódicos, pero los títulos no vienen con las copias." Señalé la imagen. "Esta era de un juego de beisbol en 1911, ¿cierto?"

Asintió ligeramente. "Primer juego de la temporada," dijo bajito. "Tengo el recuerdo del juego, no sabía que había una foto."

Sonreí. "Vimos el título en el archivo en línea, decía…_El prominente abogado de la cuidad, Edward Masen, asiste al primer juego de pelota de la temporada con su hijo, Edward Jr,_" Lo recordé para poder decírselo.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

"Y esta otra," volví la página. "Esta es de 1902. Dice…," traté de recordar. "_Edward y Elizabeth Masen disfrutan de un picnic de primavera en el parque junto a hijo Edward Jr._"

Sus dedos trazaron las imágenes con ternura mientras sonreía.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Edward."

Se movió luego. Su cabeza me buscó y se me quedó mirando.

"Sé que los vampiros no tienen cumpleaños…," me encogí de hombros, dejando la frase inconclusa.

Luego sus ojos adquirieron calidez y su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Bella," dijo en voz baja. Se inclinó y me besó, estiró la mano para tocar mi cara mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos…y luego su voz se quebró al hablar. "Muchísimas gracias."

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Subrayé la última palabra con un gesto. Había escrito hasta el final de la última línea de la última página. Mi diario estaba lleno y mi próxima entrada sería en hojas sueltas.

Retrocedí por las hojas, buscando entradas al azar.

La sensación de tocar la mejilla de Abbey a la vez que miraba mis ojos, sonriendo…había estado segura de que estaba diciendo _te amo_.

Edward leyéndole a Abbey. Winnie de Pooh y él había hecho todas las voces, Pooh, Piglet, Cristopher, Robil, Owl. Me gustaba mucho cuando hacía a Eyeore.

Esme y Carlisle jugando a esconderse con su nieta. No estaba segura de quien se había divertido más.

Salpicando agua cuando estaba en su baño. Viéndola pateando con sus piernas el pato de goma y reír cuando dejaba caer agua en su cabello.

Edward tocando guitarra. Haciendo canciones para ellas sobre un ratón en busca de una casa. O mi favorita, el gato que se convirtió en murciélago. A veces él dejaba la guitarra y hacía las acciones. Su _gato-murciélago aleteando_ siempre nos hacía reír.

Y bailar. A veces poníamos música y Edward cargaba a Abbey y bailaba lentamente por la habitación. Luego la bajaba y venía por mí.

"Es el turno de mamá," decía y me llevaba a sus brazos, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, y me hacía girar alrededor del lugar. Y Abbey nos miraba, sonriendo.

Abbey viendo un juego de los Mariners con Charlie. Él la tenía en brazos, comentando cada carrera, cada atrapada, cada falta. Ella bostezó y se quedó dormida y la sonrisa de mi padre había sido impecable.

Y el piano. Edward tocando Mozart con Abbey observándolo desde su sillita mecedora. Le había estado explicando las notas, los cambios de ritmo y tuve la sensación de que las clases no comenzarían con Palitos Chinos después de todo.

Mostrarle a Abbey todos los animales ocultos en las paredes de su cuarto. El búho, el ciervo, la rana.

"Pensé que íbamos a dejar que ella los encontrara," le dije a Edward y él me había arrugado la nariz, sonriendo.

"Sólo le doy ventaja," dijo. "Puedo agregar más."

Oí a Abbey revolviéndose después de su siesta así que deslicé el diario de vuelta al cajón del escritorio y fui a verla. Estaba sentada, esperándome y cuando aparecí me sonrió, mostrándome su nuevo diente.

Era nueve de agosto. Ella tenía casi cinco meses y yo estaba casi de veinte.

¡Veinte!

"Hola, Abbey," sonreí, la saqué de la cuna y la abracé. "¿Dormiste bien?" Se acurrucó contra mí y sentí la paz y la alegría que siempre me rodeaba cuando la abrazaba. Besé su cabello. Estaba más grueso ahora.

"Mah," dijo y sonreí.

"Sí, Mami está aquí."

"Pah,"

"Papi está cazando. Estará pronto en casa. Pero pensé que podríamos ir a visitar al abuelo Charlie y darle una sorpresa, ¿qué te parece? Hoy llega su nueva pantalla plana, podría dejarnos verla."

Ella sonrió y babeó, lo tomé como un sí.

Me volví para sacarla de la habitación cuando algo llamó mi atención. Edward _había_ añadido algo. Algo pequeño. Llegué hasta el lugar para ver de más cerca y sonreí cuando vi lo que era. En uno de los troncos de árboles, como su hubiera sido tallado en la corteza, habían cuatro palabras.

_Edward_

_ama a_

_Bella_

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

La camioneta de Sue estaba estacionada frente a la casa de Charlie. La puerta de enfrente estaba abierta y podía oír la voz de mi papá desde el interior.

"¡Cuidado con la pintura!"

Crucé la entrada y entre a la sala.

"Hola papá, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Ah, ¡mis niñas!" Sacó a Abbey de mis brazos. "Hola," dijo y besó su mejilla. Aplaudió y sonrió. "¡Hey tiene un diente!"

"Sí, lo tiene." No más amamantarla ahora. La combinación de veneno y dientes lo hizo muy arriesgado. Ya había sido mordida una vez.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está la pantalla plana nueva?"

Charlie señaló una caja apoyada contra la pared. "Billy está llevándose la vieja."

"Oh, buena idea."

Me adelanté un paso en la entrada a la sala de estar. La vieja pantalla estaba en la mitad de la pared. Por detrás, una gran mano estaba curvada sobre el borde superior, sosteniéndola todavía. Un par de familiares piernas aparecieron por debajo, apoyando el peso. ¡Jake!

"Sí," dijo Charlie, comenzando a seguirme. "Jake y Zeke la están sacando, sin _dañar mi puntura_," y aunque la ultima parte la dijo en voz alta, yo estaba concentrada en la primera parte.

"¿Zeke?"

"Sí. Acaba de salir para buscar unas herramientas en el cobertizo."

"Creo que mejor me voy, papá." Fui a tomar a Abbey, justo cuando Jake levantó la vista de detrás de la pantalla.

"¡Bells!" estaba sorprendido y no feliz de verme, eso estaba claro. Y luego Sue llegó de la cocina, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro nervioso cuando me vio.

"Lo sé, me voy," murmuré, asintiendo hacia ella, pero mis ojos se fijaron más allá de ella, a la puerta trasera abierta.

"Acabas de llegar," Charlie alejó a Abbey de mi alcance, con el ceño fruncido, decepcionado.

"Papá, tengo que irme." Mi tono fue fuerte a la vez que trataba de llegar a la puerta de enfrente, llevando a Charlie conmigo y tirando a Abbey de sus brazos.

Era consciente de que Jake se estaba moviendo con nosotros, Sue también, Charlie todavía tenía un férreo control en Abbey y yo estaba _tratando_ de no hacerlo sospechar.

"Papá, por favor, yo…,"

Y de pronto una enorme sombra apareció en la sala. Zeke estaba de pie en la puerta principal.

"No tenías el desatornillador del tamaño adecuado, así que tomé este de la camioneta."

Fácilmente igual de grande que Jake, estaba ya comenzando a temblar teniendo los ojos fijos en Abbey, quien estaba empezando a inquietarse y gimotear en los brazos de Charlie. Pude ver a Zeke tratando desesperadamente de controlarse, pero no estaba funcionando. Me puse frente a Charlie y Abbey, gritándole a mi papá que corriera con ella, a la vez que Jake salía disparado hacia delante, intentando ponerse entre Zeke y yo.

Él lo hizo sólo con un segundo de retraso.

.

.

.

_Hooola! ¿alguien por ahí? Muy bien, respiren profundamente, inhalen, exhalen, lo están haciendo muy bien…Ok, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Eterno, demasiado tierno, lleno de detalles, cómico…? Tiene un montón de cositas lindas, y para reírse (Edward comprando condones o como un hormonal sufriendo por no tenerlos a la mano jeje). Y ahora este final de cap que nos deja en el con la incertidumbre del desenlace…ya lo verán en el próximo. _

_Ahora viene la disculpa…Como leyeron el cap es muy extenso (21 mil palabras) y además con varias palabras complejas de bebés y moda que ni conocía. Además, volví a clases, trabajo, cosas extras por hacer me han quitado un poco el tiempo. Pero me entienden, ¿cierto? Cada vez que demore más de un mes en actualizar, pondré una nota en mi perfil dando las explicaciones, para que se pasen por ahí si creen que la he abandonado jejeje. Para el próximo creo que también me retrasaré un poco, me voy de viaje a otro país del continente por lo que ni miraré el pc en ese tiempo. Tal vez me dé una vueltecita por Isla Esme._

_Recomendación__: Decisiones Incorrectas, por betzacosta. Supongo que muchos la conocen y la han leído, pero sí de todas formas hay alguien que no, pues vaya, no se lo pierda. Bella es una estudiante de artes que está (o cree estar) enamorada del esposo de su prima, su única familia y apoyo. Conoce a Edward, medio hermano de su amor, él se compromete a ayudarla y le proponer que viva con él. Pasa el tiempo y la intimidad da sus frutos. Ya el resto lo leen ustedes. La cosa es que Bella es muuuy indecisa y trata de no hacerle daño a nadie, pero en esos intentos se daña a sí misma y las pocas personas que tiene cerca. A pesar de que muchos aman a este Edward, a mí, en lo personal, me deja un poco contrariada, tal vez es el OoC, pero no invalida la historia, al final es una percepción personal. La primera parte ha terminado, pero la autora promete la continuación, por el mismo link, dentro de unas semanas. _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus rws, alerts y favs, a quienes preguntaban por mi tardanza y leyeron The Vow (OS traducción). Besos y cariños para todos ustedes._

_Muy bien, este cap da inicio a la recta final, quedan dos cap más de fic, y dos cap POV Edward con su visión. Ténganme un poquito de paciencia y disfruten. Y por favor obvien todos los numerosos errores que puedan hayar._

_Cariños :)_


	21. Chapter 21: Recuerdos y Puré de Banana

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

Los certeros dedos de Edward sostenían con cuidado el pequeño frasco de vidrio al empujar el embolo, succionando el líquido claro hacia la jeringa. Se me había secado la boca y tragué, mi ritmo cardiaco aumentó un poco mientras una delgada de capa de sudor cubría mi nuca.

"¿Estás bien?" Sus ojos preocupados me miraron por encima del frasco. Obviamente había recogido las señales de mi cuerpo.

"Yo sólo…no me gustan las agujas," dije y una expresión de incredulidad cruzó por su rostro. Entrecerró los ojos.

"Después de todo lo que pasó hoy, teniendo en cuenta lo que pronto va a suceder, ¿esto es lo que te hace sudar?"

Levantó la jeringa y yo instintivamente me eché hacia atrás, arrugando la nariz.

"No dije que tuviera sentido."

Una comisura de su boca se levantó, sólo insinuando una sonrisa. Tapó la aguja y colocó la jeringa y el frasco en la toalla sobre mi viejo escritorio y vino a sentarse a la cama frente a mí. Cruzó las piernas por debajo de él, quitó el cabello de sus ojos y tomó mi mano. Su pulgar rozó mis anillos, rodándolos en mi dedo y estudió sus movimientos un poco antes de hablar.

"Bella, esta tarde recibiste un golpe en el pecho por un lobo sicótico, mientras otro hombre lobo intentaba de arrancarle la garganta. Fuiste lanzada contra una pared suficientemente fuerte como para romper el yeso y dañar los ladrillos debajo con tu cráneo y sin embargo…"

"Lo sé," le corté. "Pero no tuve tiempo para tener miedo esta tarde. Fue tan rápido y estaba tan ocupada tratando de poner a salvo a Abbey."

Edward asintió, su cabeza todavía gacha, mirando sus dedos rodando mis anillos.

"Y después que todo fuera tan…extraño…y luego algo bueno."

Levantó la cabeza.

"¿Bien? ¿Bien?, él estaba _matándote_….por eso estamos aquí, ¡haciendo esto ahora!" Se detuvo y mordió sus labios, bajando la mirada de nuevo. Tomó una honda y estabilizante respiración pero su voz todavía temblaba cuando habló de nuevo. "Se suponía que no debía ser así."

Puse mi mano libre en su mejilla. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo pero miró hacía la ventana y estuve muy segura de que estaba recordando la primera vez que subió por ella. Me acomodé en su regazo y pasé mis brazos a su alrededor, apretados.

"Irá bien, Edward. Lo prometo."

Habíamos estado en mi antigua habitación en la casa de Charlie por uno veinte minutos hasta ahora, el cielo estaba cambiando de color, en dirección al crepúsculo. El ambiente era extraño y cambiante. Siempre había amor, casi tangible, pero se mezclaba con rastros de tristeza, humor, ira, pena, incluso alivio. Y un montón de nervios. Suspiré mientras Edward y yo nos abrazábamos, recordando todo el día.

Mi decisión de ser convertida fue hecha al segundo en que un gigante lobo fijó su mirada en mi hija y trató de matarme para llegar a ella.

Yo era un imán para el peligro y ahora Abbey estaba siendo arrastrada por esa atracción magnética. No podía permitir eso. Ella necesitaba una madre que pudiera protegerla apropiadamente, no que la pusiera en riesgo.

Mi decisión estaba tomada. Tenía que convertirme – pronto. Simplemente no creía que fuera así de pronto.

No pensé que sería hoy.

Repentinamente, tuve la imperiosa necesidad de sacar todo.

"Edward, quiero escribirlo todo. ¿Tenemos tiempo para que haga eso?" Apareció un nudo en mi estómago por esas últimas palabras y comencé a hablar rápido. "Yo…siento como que tengo que sacar de mi este día. Hay cosas buenas que quiero recordar y otras que no quiero llevar conmigo…quiero sacarlo todo." Respiraba algo más rápido y él me miró detenidamente por un momento antes de sonreír suavemente.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar papel?" Desenrollándose con gracia de alrededor de mi cuerpo se bajó de la cama y se quedó mirando toda la habitación.

"Creo que todavía hay algunas cosas en los cajones del escritorio."

Miró en los cajones y en el del medio encontró un viejo block de notas y un lápiz. Me los trajo pero algo en el papel lo distrajo, entrecerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"¿Puedo quedarme con la primera hoja?"

Sospechaba y entrecerré los ojos al mirarlo. "No sé. ¿Por qué?"

Edward se sentó en la cama, con mucho cuidado, y me mostró.

Garabatos.

Yo, obviamente, había estado garabateando en algún momento, hace mucho tiempo, y entre un enredo de espirales, figuras y remolinos que llenaban la página, había un pequeño corazón con _Edward_ escrito en él. Me sonrojé y él besó mi cabello. Ahora recordaba escribiéndolo – no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos regresado de Italia. Probablemente era el único momento 'femenino' de mi vida y por supuesto él tenía que encontrarlo.

"¿Puedo quedármelo?"

Asentí. "Me sorprende que lo pudieras ver entre todos los garabatos," bromeé.

"Visión de vampiro, ¿recuerdas?" Sonrió y arrancó la hoja como broche de oro, la dobló y guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

Tomé el block y mordí el extremo del lápiz.

"Um, ahora no sé por dónde comenzar. Haya tantas cosas pasando."

Su estado de ánimo cambió de nuevo, la sonrisa tranquila desapareció y frunció el ceño. Se acostó sobre la almohada y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras yo me sentaba con las piernas cruzadas junto a él.

"Dime que pasó," dijo.

"Tú sabes que pasó."

"Lo sé, pero a veces, si dices las palabras en voz alta ayuda a aclarar los pensamientos en tu cabeza y estás en mejores condiciones para escribirlas. Empezar por alguna parte."

Tomé una profunda respiración.

"Está bien, Zeke me empujó contra la pared y luego Jake lo volteó. Charlie me sacó de en medio y de alguna manera me arrastró y Sue subió las escaleras mientras él aún cargaba a Abbey. Um, después los lobos estaban luchando, se estrellaron contra la nueva pantalla plana y Zeke terminó con un enorme pedazo de vidrió en un ojo y salió corriendo, gritando, con Jake detrás de él. Creo que el vidrió todavía estaba en él." Me estremecí un poco y me detuve para tomar aire. La mano de Edward se encontraba en mi pierna, acariciando, viéndome con cuidado.

"Y me sentía _muy enojada_. Tan enojada, como, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a Zeke." Pude sentirla avanzar en mi rostro de nuevo. Mi pecho estaba apretado y mis puños cerrados. El dolor en mi cabeza era cada vez peor. "Y si Jake no hubiera estado allí, creo que yo podría haber tratado."

Edward elevó mi puño y lo besó, pero no habló. Su acción, sin embargo, tuvo un efecto calmante, desvaneciendo la tensión y relajé las manos.

Tomé un pare más de alientos.

"Luego después eso, básicamente, supongo que Charlie descubrió la existencia de los hombres lobos. Y luego supo que tú y tu familia eran vampiros. Llegaste, perdiste la calma completamente y destrozaste la sala de estar de Charlie. Te pedí que me convirtieras para poder mantener segura a Abbey y estuviste de acuerdo. Jake volvió y nos dijo que Zeke se había ido para siempre y que probablemente había quedado ciego de un ojo. Perdiste la compostura de nuevo. Abbey comió puré de banana y Alice tuvo una visión de mi muerte a causa de una hemorragia cerebral si dejaba la casa de Charlie."

Estaba sin aliento.

"Y ahora, Charlie está afuera con tu familia mientras ellos le explican más cosas. Luego irá a quedarse con Sue mientras estamos aquí. Vas a inyectarme morfina pronto, luego me morderás y me convertiré en un vampiro." Hice una pausa para tomar aliento. "Ha sido un gran día."

Edward se movió y gentilmente me atrajo a su pecho. Su rostro era inescrutable, tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Ha sido un gran, gran día, amor." Besó mi cabello. "¿Ayudó? ¿Decirlo en voz alta?"

Me senté y alcancé mi libreta y lápiz.

"Sip, creo que sí." Y comencé a escribir.

No fue sorprendente, que la primera reacción de Charlie después de que los lobos salieran corriendo fuera preguntar _¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?_

Más sorprendentes fueron sus siguientes palabras. _Entonces supongo que esas viejas leyendas Quileutes de Billy no eran sólo locas historias._ Resultó que al final estaba familiarizado con las leyendas – él y Billy se había reído y burlado de ellas cuando eran niños. Pero eso no fue todo lo que recordó.

Le había dicho a Alice que visitaría a Charlie, así que cuando mi futuro desapareció de su vista, se asustó y volvió de improviso junto con Carlisle para ver como estaba. Con las leyendas Quileutes frescas en la mente noté que Charlie los estaba mirando con nuevos ojos y sentí cuando las cosas le hicieron clic. Sus ojos dorados, la gracia inhumana, el tacto de la mano de Alice en su antebrazo. Charlie miró sus fríos dedos sobre su piel para luego de mirar sus ojos. Jadeó y susurró…_Fríos._

Así, mientras Carlisle me revisaba en la sala de estar y explicaba que tenía una contusión cerebral leve, golpes en las costillas y sugería un escáner a la cabeza, Alice y Sue, con Abbey, llevaban a Charlie a la cocina para explicarle diferentes cosas y darle una taza caliente y dulce de té.

"Todavía no puedo creer que lo aceptara tan bien como lo hizo." Dejé el lápiz, sacudí la mano y flexioné los dedos.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "¿Recuerdas lo bien que _tú_ lo aceptaste?" Se acercó y comenzó a masajear mi mano.

"Sí, pero yo te había visto moverte a velocidad súper humana y detener una camioneta con las manos desnudas. Él no ha visto eso. Además yo estaba enamorada de ti."

Sonrió y realmente se mostraba algo engreído. "Lo sé, pero Charlie no es un tonto. Siempre se preguntaba sobre mi piel y ojos, la forma en que me movía…y el hecho de que sólo me viera comer dos veces." Mi cabello caía sobre mis ojos al mirarlo hacia abajo y él lo dejó detrás de mi oreja. "Puedes estar solo en una dieta especial por tanto tiempo."

Sonreí y toqué su mano en donde estaba, haciendo suaves círculos en la piel detrás de mi oreja.

"Creo que ayudó el que viera a dos hombres lobos explotar delante de él." Dije. "Los vampiros no están a un salto muy grande de eso."

"Eso es, pero creo que mucho de eso se redujo de lo bien que nos había conocido. Se dio cuenta de que no éramos peligrosos. Y también, él confía en tu juicio."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. "¿En serio?"

Edward asintió. "Lo hace. Mucho." Cogió la pluma mientras sonreía para mis adentros. "Aunque un breve pensamiento de matarme se le ocurrió cuando me vio esta tarde. No en serio, sólo por ocio, acción refleja de los pensamientos…cualquier padre los tendía en la misma situación." Una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en sus labios y reí. "¿Te gustaría que yo lo haga?" Se sentó contra los cojines y levantó el lápiz. "Sí tienes la mano cansada puedes dictarme."

"Tome nota, Sr. Cullen," sonreí y él rodó los ojos al tomar el block.

"Muy bien, estoy listo," dijo. "Sigue hablando."

Llamaron a Edward. También a Esme y Rosalie.

Sue y Rosalie habían comenzado a limpiar el desorden en la sala, mientras Esme, Alice y Carlisle se sentaban junto a Charlie, Abbey y yo. Sue se mostró sorprendida y aliviada de que hasta el momento, nadie le había demostrado rencor por lo pasado. Todos sabíamos que no era su culpa, pero ella temía por el regreso de Edward.

Y Edward llegó poco después. Oímos el jeep de Emmett llegar y antes de que el motor parara Edward había corrido adentro, me tomó a mí y a Abbey en sus brazos y se aferró a nosotras. Luego tomó a Abbey de mí y la cargó, mirándola con alivio, antes de que ella lo abrazara.

"¡Pah!" Ella estaba emocionada de verlo y frotaron sus narices.

Luego, sin preocuparse por si teníamos audiencia o que estuviera cargando a su hija, puso una mano en mi mejilla y me besó con fuerza. Incliné un poco la cabeza y oí a Emmett aclararse la garganta antes de que de que los labios de Edward dejaran los míos. Apoyó su frente contra la mía mientras Abbey tomaba el cuello de su camisa.

"Estás a salvo", susurró. "Ambas están a salvo."

"Sí," acaricié su nuca y sabía que Carlisle estaba haciendo un repaso rápido de las lesiones en mi cabeza para el beneficio de Edward.

Suspiró. "¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Se supone que está bajo estrecha vigilancia." Miró a Sue, pero fue Carlisle quien habló.

"Nadie sabía que Bella y Abbey estarían aquí, Edward."

Edward miró a Abbey de nuevo, su pulgar estaba acariciando su gordita mejilla, y supe lo que él estaba pensando. Un lobo trató de matarla, podíamos haberla perdido hoy.

Sacudió la cabeza con enojo. "Ese no es el punto. ¡No deberíamos chequear los horarios de los lobos! Si Bella va al Thriftway, o a Port Angeles, o a _visitar a su padre_ ¿ella tiene que verificar los planes de Zeke antes?" Pasó una mano rudamente por su cabello. "Eso significa estar en riesgo cada vez que salga de casa sin uno de nosotros."

Podía ver su furia crecer. Eché un vistazo a Esme y ella lo notaba, también.

"Dame a Abbey, Edward, mientras conversas de esto con Bella. Charlie, Sue, ¿les gustaría ayudarme a encontrar algo de comer para Abbey?" Les dio una intencionada mirada y todos dejaron la sala de estar.

Y Edward perdió la calma.

"¡Hicimos todo lo que pidieron! ¡_Todo_! ¡Nos mantuvimos alejados, obedecimos los términos del tratado?"

Gritaba mientras se paseaba, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

"Carlisle, tú _trataste sus heridas_. ¡Yo les confié _repetidamente_ la cosa más importante en mi _mundo_!" Extendió una mano temblorosa hacia mí mientras miraba a su padre. "¡Me quedé parado y vi a mi _esposa embarazada_ desfilar delante de ellos sólo para que supiesen que no la estaba matando!" La mano continuaba extendida sus largos dedos se curvaron en un puño y sin mirar, la estrelló contra la pantalla plana vieja que aun colgaba en el medio de la pared. Hubo una explosión de vidrio a la vez que la pantalla se extendía por el suelo en una lluvia de negros y plateados.

Jasper fruncía el ceno fuertemente, como si estuviera tratando de calmar su estado de ánimo y no estuviera funcionando. Creí ver a Rosalie rodar los ojos.

"Edward, hijo…," Carlisle trató de poner calma pero en ese momento Edward estaba más allá de detenerse. No había terminado aún.

"No crucé su jod…, su línea de tratado y _Dios sabe_ el número de veces que luché con _eso_…lo _cerca_ que estuve, pero no lo hice. _Mantuve_ nuestra parte del tratado. Pero ya no más." Negó al hacer un gesto despectivo con las manos. "Ya no más."

Hubo un segundo de paz cuando se detuvo en un extremo de la sala, con los ojos negros, su pecho subía y bajaba con pesadas respiraciones.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el tratado ahora?" Emmett miraba de Edward a Carlisle.

"¡El tratado se rompió cuando un lobo trató de matar a _mi mujer_ y a _mi hija_!"

La voz de Edward fue un rugido, y sus ojos eran peligrosos mientras goleaba a mano abierta el marco de la puerta. La madera se torció y astillo, el yeso alrededor se agrietó y rompió, estremeciendo el muro. Jadeé y su mirada encontró la mía. Las enojadas y duras líneas de su cara cayeron y cruzó la habitación en dos pasos abrazándome de nuevo.

"Lo siento, amor, lo siento."

Y sabía que la disculpa no era sólo por asustarme a mí. Era por lo que había sucedido y porque la protección a su esposa e hija se había reducido a Jacob en vez de a él.

Dejé de hablar y miré por encima del hombro de Edward, sintiendo algunas dudas.

"¿Estás escribiendo exactamente lo que digo?"

"Mayormente," dijo. "Estoy quitando los _um._"

"Oh, bien. Creí que podrías modificar esa parte."

Negó. "Sin edición."

Me había preocupado si esa parte de la historia podía traer una nueva ronda de ira, pero hasta hora él parecía estar bien, sorprendiéndome.

"¿Estás bien con mi interpretación?" Estaba preocupada por las últimas líneas en particular y respondió simplemente.

"Todo es cierto. Estaba disgustado y lo siento por la forma en que actué pero, desafortunadamente, no lo puedo cambiar."

Tenía la mirada gacha en la hoja, no en mí, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y acaricié su cuello.

"Te amo," dije y apoyó su cabeza en la mía. "Cómo es que Jasper no hizo lo suyo mientras tú estabas…ya sabes, así." Apunté la página.

"Él lo hizo."

"No funcionó, entonces."

"No, funcionó."

"Oh…no entiendo."

Levantó la vista del block y pude ver la pena en sus ojos. "El pobre Charlie tiene suerte, aún tiene una casa." Me dio una medio sonrisa en disculpa.

"Oh. Estabas de verdad _muy_ enojado, entonces."

"Mm hm. Subestimación, Bella." Bajó la mirada y comenzó a garabatear en la esquina de la hoja.

"Pero no lo estas ahora."

"Oh, sí que estoy enojado. Pero no como antes. Lo estoy manejando, ahora." Me lanzó una sonrisa y se la devolví. "Como ya dije, no puedo cambiar las cosas y mi prioridad eres tú y Abbey." Se inclinó y rozó su nariz, llevando sus labios a los míos. Me besó lentamente, luego susurró. "Tú y Abbey son mi vida."

Después se alejó, respiró hondo y sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué sigue, Bella?" Puso el lápiz sobre la hoja y sonrió.

"Puré de bananas."

Y Edward gimió.

Después de la exhibición de Edward, él se disculpó con Charlie y le aseguró a mi papá que él se ocuparía de todo el daño. Se disculpó con Sue también, haciéndole saber que no la hacía responsable de lo que había pasado con Zeke. Luego todos fueron a la cocina para que Edward y yo pudiéramos tener un rato a solas.

Nos acurrucamos en el sofá. Mi cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Mis brazos los rodeaban y mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, mi cara, jugaban lentamente con mi cabello. Nos abrazamos así, simplemente estando juntos, respirando lo del otro.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" Preguntó.

"Duele. Pero tuve suerte, me sorprende que no fuera peor."

"Carlisle cree que deberías realizarte un scanner."

"Lo sé. Iré cuando todo se tranquilice un poco aquí. Tal vez mañana."

"¿No vas a discutir?"

"No."

Me apretó suavemente y besó mi mejilla.

Los sonidos de la familia flotaban desde la cocina – un murmullo de voces. Sabía que Edward podía oír cada palabra y aunque yo no pudiera, sabía que estaban discutiendo lo que deberían hacer después. Estaban a la espera de noticias desde La Push.

Sabía lo que yo quería que pasara a continuación y por eso fue que le dije a Edward que quería convertirme. Comencé a enumerar las razones antes de que pudiera discutir conmigo, contándolas con mis dedos; la seguridad de Abbey, toda la cosa del imán para el peligro, los Volturi chequeándome…y luego Edward me detuvo. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los míos y los besó. Sus ojos eran suaves.

"Sí. Te convertiré."

"¿De verdad?" ¿No iba a discutir conmigo?

"Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Te convertiría cuando quisieras, sin preguntas, sin discusiones."

Y luego lo abracé con fuerza y el dolor me atravesó la cabeza. Froté el golpe y juntó las cejas al preocuparse.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" Sus dedos pasaron suavemente sobre mi chichón.

"Dolor de cabeza. ¿En cuánto me podrás transformar?"

Lo consideró por un momento. "Bueno, después de haber resulto las cosas en La Push, pondremos a correr el cuento de que _Edward y Bella se fueron a la universidad_…que servirá por un año. Querrás despedirte de gente, pero Charlie ya no será una preocupación. Todavía tenemos la casa en Alaska así que la ubicación no será un problema. Yo diría…dos semanas." Me sonrió pero me quedé atrapada en lo que dijo primero.

"¿Qué quieres decir con lo de La Push?"

Algo parpadeó en sus ojos, no estaba segura de que. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que hablara.

"Bella, no voy a dejar que esto continúe. _Solucionaré_ esto."

Ahora yo estaba alerta y me salí de sus brazos para sentarme. Edward se sentó también y se acomodó para que no pudiera verle la cara. "¿Qué vas a hacer, exactamente?"

No me respondió de inmediato pero sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco mientras miraba fijamente los míos y tuve una buena idea de lo que le esperaba a Zeke. "No será una amenaza de nuevo."

Y de pronto yo tenía miedo.

"No, Edward, por favor, ¿no podemos esperar y ver lo que Sam decide? Sabes que él no tolerará esto y Jake tampoco. Sue ya dijo que probablemente sea alejado. Dejará de entrar en fase luego, no será un problema." Trataba de mantener el miedo fuera de mi voz.

"Bella, él casi te mató y a Abbey." Oh no, la calmada voz mortal.

"Lo sé, Edward, y no quiero que se salga con la suya también, créeme. Pero más que eso no quiero correr el riesgo de _perderte_. Si vas allí a buscarlo sabes que no te permitirán entrar y…bueno, si las cosas van demasiado lejos, ellos te _matarían_."

Me quedé sin aliento, desesperada por evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

Los ojos de Edward se suavizaron y dejó entrever una sonrisa en sus labios. "_No pueden_ matarme, amor."

"Mataron a Laurent." Susurré.

Cerró los ojos y soltó los labios.

"Por favor, Edward."

Se quedó callado un rato y comenzó a morderse el labio mientras me miraba. Estaba luchando, lo sabía. Así que le dije directamente lo que estaba pensando.

"Edward, ¿es por venganza, o por tenernos a salvo? Porque pronto no estaremos aquí, vamos a estar en Alaska y en dos semanas seré como tú y Abbey nunca estará vulnerable de nuevo."

La lucha alcanzó su punto máximo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre sus hombros, cerró los ojos y exhaló fuertemente.

"Está bien. Esperaré lo que Sam decida."

"¿Lo prometes?"

Dudó un poco pero bajó la cabeza para mirarme.

"Prometo que voy a esperar por lo que Sam decida."

Asentí, reconociendo la aseveración en esa frase y el saber que lo entendía. Por el momento sabía que era lo mejor que iba a conseguir.

"Gracias, Edward."

Lo abracé, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, con sus brazos a mí alrededor de nuevo y nos acostó sobre los cojines. Estuvimos así por un tiempo, en calma, y luego oímos a Abbey gruñir desde la cocina.

Al instante, nuestro estado de ánimo cambió, todo lo demás quedó en segundo plano.

"Yo iré. Se supone que debes estar en reposo."

Edward sonrió, se levantó y salió de la sala, volviendo un momento después con nuestra hija en un brazo y un plato de puré de banana y una toalla en la otra.

"Alguien tiene hambre." Edward acercó un banquillo y se sentó frente a mí. Tomé a Abbey y la senté en mi regazo mientras Edward recogía algo de plátano con la cuchara. Tocó suavemente sus labios y ella abrió grande, tragándolo. Sonrió y la energía en la habitación cambió de nuevo.

Necesitábamos esto. La sencilla rutina domestica nos trajo de vuelta a nosotros mismo. Y si bien hacía hincapié en lo mucho que casi perdimos, también nos mostraba lo mucho que teníamos.

"Abre la cueva, aquí viene el murciélago," dijo, acercándole la cuchara en espirales, haciéndola reír.

"¿Qué pasó con el aquí viene el avión?"

"_Todo el mundo_ hace el avión, Bella," sonrió.

Pasé la mano sobre el cabello de Abbey a la vez que Edward raspaba algo de plátano que había escapado a su barbilla y volvió a darle de comer. De repente, sólo quería estar en casa, en nuestra casa, con todo el drama detrás de nosotros.

"Edward, cuando ya haya comido y dejemos limpio aquí…," miré los vidrios rotos y pedazos de yeso por todas partes. "¿Podemos ir a casa? Charlie podría venir con nosotros y quedarse hasta que arreglen la casa."

Sonrió y asintió. "Suena bien."

"¡Pah!" Abbey quería la cuchara, pero Edward fue más rápido que ella. Ella gruñó y agitó la mano frente a él.

"¿Quieres la cuchara?" Quitó el exceso de plátano en el borde del plato y le tendió la cuchara. Ella gorgoreo feliz, moviéndola en su puño, luego rápidamente la sumergió en el tazón, alzándola de nuevo y salpicando puré de banana sobre toda la cara de Edward. Arrugó la nariz, con una sonrisa, y Abbey rió. Después se inclinó sobre mi regazo, acercándole la cuchara, mientras él se limpiaba la cara con la toalla.

"¡Pah!"

Quería darle de comer. Este era su nuevo juego y yo sabía sido alimentada de mi parte de húmedo puré de manzana esta mañana mientras Edward estaba cazando. Me mordí el labio, tratando de detener la carcajada que estaba pidiendo salir. Edward bajó la mirada a la cosa amarilla-marrón, blanda y pegote en la cuchara. Torció los labios y me pregunté qué era lo que iba a hacer.

"¡Pah!" Ella se inclinó un poco más adelante. "¡Pah!" Y Edward suspiró, sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Se veía cómico mientras levantaba las cejas, abría la boca y Abbey dejaba la comida dentro. Tragó rápidamente y pegó una sonrisa en su rosto.

"¡Mm, rico! Gracias."

Abbey se carcajeó y mi risa, finalmente se liberó. Edward me miró y me entrecerró los ojos, pero él también rió.

"Te recordaré esto cuando estemos en Alaska, amor. No te reirás, entonces."

Él no dudaba de eso. Abbey trato de darme de comer de nuevo, pero la risa se sentía bien ahora, así que continué. Sonrió conmigo.

Luego sorprendentemente, Edward succionó algo de plátano de su pulgar y cuando comencé a hablar metió rápidamente la cuchara en mi boca.

Sonrió de nuevo y se puso de pie, saliendo del camino antes de que pudiera tirarle más puré de banana.

"Espera a que sea más fuerte que tú, Edward. ¡Dos semanas, sólo dos semanas!"

Los dos estábamos sonriendo al tiempo que Edward terminaba de escribir.

"Ese es un recuerdo que sin duda deseo conservar. ¿A qué sabe?"

"Repugnante y viscoso."

"Dices eso de todos los alimentos humanos."

"Porque es verdad. Todas las comidas humanas son repugnantes y viscosas."

"Y aún así, cocinas para mí."

"Porque te amo y no tengo que comerla."

Buen punto.

"Pero dejarías que Abbey te dé de comer de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

Mi sonrisa se amplió. "Eres un buen padre, Edward."

Se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos eran suaves.

"Gracias," susurró.

Luego dio la vuelta a una nueva página y se sentó, con el lápiz preparado.

"Supongo que lo siguiente es la visión de Alice," suspiró.

Habíamos estado limpiando el puré de plátano cuando la cabeza de Edward giró hacia la sala de estar. Alice estaba allí, con los ojos vidriosos, claramente en medio de una visión. Su rostro no estaba pálido, estaba lívido. Carlisle y Rosalie fueron hacia ella, con rostros preocupados.

Me volví a Edward y su rostro emparejaba al de Alice.

"¿Edward?" Di un paso hacia él, Rosalie se adelantó y tomó a Abbey de mis brazos.

"Déjame tenerla un poco," dijo gentilmente.

"¿Por qué, qué es?"

Me volví hacia Edward, pero no dijo nada, simplemente envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, enterrando su cara en mi cabello.

"¿Alice?" La miré, asustada, necesitando entender. Finalmente ella me respondió, y su voz fue plana. "Veo que caes en el piso de la cabaña. Estás…muerta."

Me sentía como si hubiera sido atropellada por un camión.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?" Articulé las palabras, incapaz de hacer sonido.

"Yo…no sé. Pronto, mañana tal vez."

"No." Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. "No."

Edward me guió al sofá. Nos sentamos y me tomó las manos. Quería ver sus ojos pero tenía la mirada baja, mordiéndose un labio.

"Será la herida en tu cabeza," Carlisle dijo de improviso, viniendo a sentarse junto a nosotros y miró mis ojos, viendo síntomas de…algo. "Eso puede suceder, la gente piensa que están bien y luego uno o dos días después sufren una hemorragia cerebral o un aneurisma. Alice, ¿ves algo, si la llevamos al hospital?" Carlisle tomó su bolso y enfocó su linterna en mis ojos.

Alice cruzó las piernas y se dejó caer con gracia al suelo con los ojos cerrados. Fue el segundo más largo de mi vida. No estaba respirado y no me atrevía a pensar. Todo estaba suspendido mientras esperaba por las siguientes palabras de Alice. Supe que no sería bueno, cuando Edward volvió a gemir y su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro.

"Ella muere durante la cirugía por una hemorragia cerebral."

Hubo silencio después. Nadie se movió. Edward había dejado de respirar.

Podía oír a Rosalie cantarle a Abbey, Emmett estaba hablando con Charlie y Sue sobre futbol, obviamente distrayéndolos. Jasper apareció detrás de Alice y sentí una ola de calma recorrerme, pero el miedo y el pánico estaban luchando.

"¿Qué pasa si la convierto, ahora?" La voz de Edward salió quebrada y sentí sus labios temblar contra la piel de mi cuello. Sus manos sobre mis brazos temblaban.

Alice sondeó de nuevo y la voz de Emmett parecía muy lejana y distante. Los dolores en mi cabeza aumentaron por el estrés y traté de mantener la calma.

Luego Alice sonrió y Edward dejó salir el aire en un soplido.

"Gracias Dios," murmuró en mi contra.

"Eso funciona," Alice sonrió y un suspiro colectivo recorrió la sala. "Pero tiene que ser hoy."

Yo estaba inmóvil, aliviada de que no iba a 'morir', pero tratando de registrar que mi transformación estaba a punto de suceder ahora mismo.

"¿Por qué? No tiene sentido." No le estaba preguntando a nadie en particular pero Carlisle respondió.

"Es probable que un viaje en auto fuera suficiente para desequilibrar algo," murmuró. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar instrucciones, mientras Edward se aferraba a mí como un salvavidas. Y luego todo fue actividad.

Traté de no llorar al abrazar a Abbey y despedirme. Estaba de pie, con el brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura, y besé su mejilla y ella formó algunas burbujas que reventaron en mi blusa. Apoyó su mano en mi mejilla y sonrió.

"¡Mah!"

"Te amo, también, Abbey. Mami te amo mucho. Te veré pronto."

Soplé un ruidito en su mejilla para hacerla reír y luego Rosalie y Emmett me abrazaron antes de llevársela a la casa.

No estaba seguro de lo que Carlisle le había explicado a Charlie, pero él fue el siguiente.

"No estoy seguro todavía de entender todo lo que está pasando, pero Carlisle dice que no te veré por un rato, Bells."

Asentí, tratando de sonreír de una manera relajada y casual. Estaba bastante segura de que no estaba funcionando.

"Pero es necesario, ¿cierto? ¿Estarás bien?"

Asentí y las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

"Estaré bien," me atraganté.

Él asintió. "Emmett dice que es como ir a la universidad. ¿Nos veremos en Navidad, o el próximo verano?" Me abrazó y pude sentir el amor que siempre tuvo problemas de demostrar. "O cada vez que pueda."

Asentí de nuevo mientras me abrazaba.

"Sé que hay más por saber, pero sí estas con los Cullen sé que estarás bien."

Sus palabras lo eran todo y tiré mis brazos a su alrededor, algo un poco difícil, porque Edward todavía tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Voy a hablar contigo muy pronto, papá. Te llamaré y veré tan pronto como pueda."

"Lo sé." Él y Sue se fueron con Esme. Ella los llevaría a la casa de los Cullen y Charlie sabría más sobre lo que estaba pasando. Pobre Charlie. Fue un gran día para él también y estaba agradecida de que todos fueran tan inclusivos con Sue, por su bien. Estaba contenta de que tuviera a alguien.

Jasper y Alice se quedaron con nosotros y Carlisle corrió a casa para traer la morfina. Él y Edward tuvieron una breve discusión sobre la dosificación y administración, con la esperanza de que la droga detuviera o redujera el dolor de la transformación. Yo esperaba que me mantuviera tranquila y que no alterara a los vecinos por cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

Entonces, todo estaba tan bien como podía estar…y Edward tomó mi mano.

"¿Dónde te gustaría hacer esto?" Su sonrisa era triste. "¿Tu antigua habitación?"

Asentí. "Parece correcto de alguna manera, ¿no crees?"

Acarició mi mejilla con nuestros dedos unidos. "Supongo que sí."

Estaba inclinándose para darme un beso, pero de repente soltó mi mano. Jake había entrado a la sala de estar y en un rápido movimiento, como un rayo, Edward se apartó de mí, tomo a Jake por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared. El yeso cayó del techo.

"_Lo trajiste a la casa de su padre,_" dijo entre dientes y Jake no protestó a las palabras o acciones de Edward.

"Edward, por favor." Tiré de su brazo. "Podría estar muerta si no fuera por Jake."

"Edward." La voz de Carlisle fue una advertencia. Jasper estaba cerca, listo para hacer…algo, pero no podía sentirlo usando su don. Tal vez pensaba que era justo dejar que Edward tuviera esto.

Pasaron unos tensos segundos y luego Edward soltó su agarre. Jake se frotó el cuello.

"Lo siento, Bella, Edward." La versión de Jake salió de forma precipitada. "No sabía que estarías aquí. Y él había estado controlándose mucho mejor. Pero todavía lo vigilábamos, él nunca se quedaba solo, nos asegurábamos. Hoy me tocó con él…yo, sólo nos iba a tomar veinte minutos. No sabía que estarías aquí."

Podía oír la desesperación en su voz. "Lo siento." Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos y lo abracé. "Pero están bien, ¿cierto?"

"Abbey está bien," dije, sin comentar mi propia situación. No todavía.

"¿Dónde está Zeke ahora?" Edward pregunté y me pregunté si Jake había notado la amenaza en su tono de voz.

"Está camino a Canadá con Jared y Paul." Jake salió de mi abrazo. "Él tiene familia allí, no volverá."

Yo estaba viendo a Edward con cuidado. Él estaba mirando fijamente a Jacob y Jake estaba claramente incómodo bajo su escrutinio. Yo lo habría estado, también – los ojos de Edward estaban ardiendo.

"Y creemos que no podrá entrar en fase de nuevo. La herida en su ojo debería haberse curado para ahora y eso no ha pasado…va a quedar ciego." Se encogió de hombros. "Sam está cuestionándose si los ojos son como el punto débil de los hombres lobos."

"El talón de Aquiles," Edward sonrió.

Jake asintió. "Algo así."

"¿Podría ser un efecto pasajero?" Carlisle estaba interesado.

"El gen no funciona si hay algún tipo de debilidad. Es por eso que estamos hechos para sanar tan rápido. Excepto de los ojos, supongo." Jake se encogió de nuevo.

Miré a Edward, pensando, esperando, esto sería suficiente para él. Lo era para mí.

Tomó aliento y se concentró en mi mano que sostenía en la suya ahora.

"Jacob, el ataque de Zeke ha significado que Bella tendrá que ser convertida, hoy," dijo en voz baja.

Jake se tambaleó sobre sus talones, como si se distanciara de lo que Edward estaba diciendo. Sus ojos se convirtieron en ranuras y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras Edward continuaba.

"Tiene una hemorragia en su cerebro. Si no es transformada, morirá." No había la menor vacilación en su voz y apretó mi mano.

Jake se veía como si hubiera sido golpeado. Su expresión cambió de la preocupación al horror.

"Yo, ¿Bella?"

Asentí. "Es cierto, Jake. Fue cuando me golpeé contra la pared."

Sacudió lentamente la cabeza al mirarme, luego se pasó las manos por la cara. Un segundo después se dio vuelta y estrelló su puño en la pared, dejando un agujero casi tan grande como en el de la sala.

"Exactamente mis sentimientos," Edward dijo bajito, luego tomó una respiración profunda y cuadró los hombros. "Jacob, tus acciones de hoy implican que tengo la oportunidad de salvar a Bella, y de poder tener todavía a mi esposa e hija…y te doy las gracias por eso." Su voz era firme y sincera, a lo que Jacob negaba. "Pero como m esposai ha sido efectivamente asesinada por uno de ustedes, el tratado ya no tiene validez y no habrá repercusiones por lo que haga aquí esta noche." No dio lugar a argumentos.

Jacob asintió y las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. "Sam ya acordó levantar el tratado. Iba a venir a decírselos esta noche." Susurró, con sus ojos angustiados aún en mi, a pesar de que hablaba con Edward.

"No es necesario," dijo Edward con brusquedad. "Aunque él y Billy deberían hablar con Charlie y explicarle algunas cosas."

Jake asintió. "Sí, lo harán."

Luego el rostro de Edward cambió y se acercó a jacob, insistiendo en tener su atención. Habló a voz baja y un escalofrío me recorrió por la amenaza en su voz.

"Pero puedes dejarle saber a Sam que si _alguna vez_ Zeke vuelve a La Push, si alguna vez se me cruza en _cualquier parte_, recordaré lo que pasó y no mostraré clemencia."

Jake miró a Edward por un momento y luego asintió.

"Se lo diré a Sam."

Jacob se fue después de eso. Hubo otro abrazo, una promesa de que mi visitaría si puede soportar el olor, y luego se había ido. Besé a Alice, a Jasper y a Carlisle y luego Edward me llevó arriba. Ya era hora.

"Supongo que eso es todo," dije y Edward dejó la libreta y el lápiz en la mesa de noche.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Estaba pasando sus dedos muy suavemente por entre mi cabello mientras yo estaba acostada a su lado ahora, apretados uno contra el otro.

"Creo que sí. Es como si hubiera dejado ir las cosas malas. Puedo llevar los recuerdos conmigo, pero no los sentimientos. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

Lo miré y pude ver que sabía. Por supuesto que sí, ya había pasado por eso, pero tardó casi un centenar de años en deshacerse de sus malos sentimientos.

"Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir," dijo, besando mi cabeza. "Pero quiero saber, ¿cómo te sientes sobre que yo te convierta de esta manera?"

Me reí un poco. "No sé. Antes estaba un poco sorprendida cuando Alice tuvo su visión, pero ahora se siente un poco como los nervios de la primera noche o algo así. Como algo que he estado esperando y esforzándome y ahora que de pronto está aquí y que incluso todavía quiero, estoy nerviosa." Hice una pausa y lo pensé un poco más. "Pero estoy emocionada también." Lo miré a los ojos. "¿Y tú?"

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. "¿Cómo me siento?" dijo y luego rió entre dientes. "Es complicado."

"Dime."

"Bueno, creo que al principio estaba tan enojado por lo sucedido que nublaba todo lo demás. Pero ahora, lo estoy empujando a un lado y me estoy enfocando en el aquí y ahora."

"¿No estás ansioso?"

"No estoy ansioso. No por el momento, de todos modos. No cabe duda de que lo estaré en algún momento. Probablemente me revolcaré en esto, también." Me guiñó un ojo y reí. "Pero trataré con eso."

Mi corazón se hincó por él. Había llegado tan lejos en el último año.

"Pero lo que estoy pensando ahora es…tenías razón cuando dijiste que de alguna manera todo estaría bien. Zeke está fuera de escena y como mucho una venganza sería satisfactoria, dulce y calmaría mis impulsos primarios, tenías razón, no hay necesidad de hacerlo." Se movió un poco y tuve la sensación de que todavía estaba trabajando en ello un poco. "Ya habías decidido que estabas lista para convertirte por lo que la elección no fue tomada completamente fuera de tus manos. Y Charlie sabe de nosotros, sobre todo, así que no tendrás de sacarlo de tu vida."

Tomó algunos mechones de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo y los besó.

"Así que, en respuesta a tu pregunta, cómo me siento…estoy nervioso, _muy_ ansioso por causarte dolor, pero también estoy…," hizo una pausa y tomó aliento. "Estoy muy optimista, feliz y emocionado porque muy pronto te voy a tener para mí para siempre. ¿Suena muy posesivo?"

"Sí, pero no me importa." Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para besarme. Luego me acarició suavemente con la nariz.

"¿Qué estás pensando ahora?" preguntó bajito.

"Fue muy duro, despedirme de Abbey."

Edward cambió de posición, apoyándose en un codo y acarició mi rostro.

"Ella te recordará, amor. Y tú la recordarás a ella."

Había sabido exactamente hacia donde había ido mi pensamiento.

"Pero seré diferente."

Se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente. Pero ella verá más allá de eso. Todavía será tú. Ella lo sabrá por tu toque, por el amor en tu voz, la manera en que dices su nombre, por como juegas con ella." Me empujó de un hombro. "La manera en que le cantas la canción de Los Wombles y dices mal la letra."

"¡No digo mal la letra!"

Se echó a reír e hice una nota mental para revisar la letra en internet en algún momento. ¿Exactamente cuánto sabe sobre Wombles, en todo caso?

Nos quedamos acostados por un rato mientras el cielo se oscurecía. Sus brazos a mi alrededor me sostenían muy cerca suyo. Toco uno de sus pies desnudos con el mío, empujándolo juguetonamente. Lo empujé de vuelta. Me pegó de nuevo y luego pasó el dedo gordo a lo largo de la planta de mi pie. Reí y bajé la mirada para ver.

En vez de ser un poco más corto, el segundo dedo del pie de Edward era del mismo largo del dedo gordo – nunca antes me había dado cuenta de eso.

"¿Tus dedos eran así cuando eras humano?"

"¿Así como?" levantó la cabeza desde donde estaba en mi pecho.

"Tu segundo dedo es igual de largo que el gordo."

"Er, no sé. Probablemente."

"¿No se arregló cuando te convertiste?"

"¿Arreglar? No sabía que tuvieran algún problema." Ahora estaba sentado, frunciéndole el ceño a los dedos de sus pies, mientras los retorcía.

"No, no cambiaron. Pensaba que cualquier…imperfección, se arreglaba."

"¿Me estás diciendo que tengo los dedos imperfectos?" Estaba fingiendo estar herido y reí mientras traba de detener los temblores de su boca, ocultando su sonrisa.

"No son tan perfectos como los míos, mira." También retorcí los dedos de mi pie.

Pero no lo miró. En vez me besó. "Nada en mi es tan perfecto como tí, amor." Luego rió de su cursilería.

Pero algo se me ocurrió.

"¿Tendré esto?" Señalé la cicatriz de James en mi muñeca y Edward frunció el ceño.

"Sí. Quedará aunque menos notoria."

"Pensaba que el veneno curaba las cicatrices y heridas."

"Las de causas naturales, sí. Pero las de veneno de vampiro dejan cicatrices permanentes. Todavía tengo las mías cuando Carlisle me convirtió."

¡Quería verlas!

"¿Donde? No las había notado nunca."

"No las notarías, los ojos humanos no pueden detectarlas y son sólo visibles a los demás vampiros. Jasper tiene un montón de cicatrices, es probable que quedes un poco sorprendida cuando lo veas."

"¿De sus días con María?"

Edward asintió, sus dedos moviéndose sobre mi muñeca, siguiendo la forma de medialuna con el borde dentado.

"¿Así que voy a tener marcas en donde me muerdas?"

"Sí. Pero seré muy cuidadoso, lo prometo." Me dio una sonrisa incómoda y luego suspiró, mirando hacia la ventana. La luna estaba brillando y repentinamente me tensé un poco. No mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para notarlo.

"Creo que deberíamos comenzar con la morfina, amor." Su voz era baja.

"¿Ya?"

Tragó saliva. "Puedo oír el cambio en el flujo de sangre. Creo que la hemorragia se ha incrementado."

Instintivamente, me toqué la cabeza. "No siento nada."

Sus dedos cubrieron los míos suavemente. "No, todavía no. Y si lo hacemos bien, no tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo." Se inclinó para besarme en la frente.

Asintió y mi estómago se apretó. Esto es lo que quería, pero todavía estaba nerviosa.

"Er, me pregunto…," miró hacia la cómoda. "¿Tienes algo aquí por lo que te podrías cambiar? ¿Algo más cómodo?" Los dos sabíamos que esto era un gesto inútil, pero él iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para tratar de hacérmelo mejor.

"En el primer cajón. Es la ropa que Alice no dejó que me llevara."

Sonrió cuando abrió el cajón y sacó mi vieja camiseta y pantalones de ejercicio con agujeros. Me los tendió.

"Los usabas la primara noche que vine aquí." Él estaba sonriendo pero su voz era triste. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado de nuevo.

"Irá bien, Edward." Tomé su mano y la apreté.

"Lo sé," suspiró. "Yo sólo…no quiero hacerte daño, pero sé que lo haré."

Tiré de él hacia la cama conmigo y sostuve su rosto entre mis manos mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"No me hago ilusiones, Edward. La morfina puede o no funcionar. Si no lo hace, a los dos nos dolerá. Pero es lo que quiero…incluso si duele, aun sin la cosa en el cerebro." Puse tanta convicción en mi voz como pude. "Esto es lo que quiero. Y confío en ti." Me observó por un momento y esperaba que pudiera ver la confianza en mis ojos. Yo podía ver el amor en los suyos. Pasó saliva.

"También es lo que yo quiero."

Me ayudó a cambiarme de ropa, pasando cuidadosamente la camiseta por mi cabeza, deslizando los pantalones por mis piernas. Luego me acosté en la cama.

"¿Quieres estar bajo las sábanas?" Preguntó.

"No todavía."

Asintió y luego tomó la jeringa desde la cómoda. Noté su mano temblar un poco. Tomó una respiración profunda y sus labios se movieron un poco y me pregunté si estaba hablando consigo mismo. Estabilizó su mano y la dejó a mi lado.

Puse el nudillo de mi índice en mi boca y volví la cabeza hacia la ventana, desviando los ojos.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?"

"Mm hm."

No podía verlo pero lo oí respirar hondo. "Um, probablemente tu yugular sería el mejor lugar para inyectar esto pero…,"

Lo detuve allí.

"No en mi cuello. No ahí…no creo que pueda soportar un aguja en mi cuello."

"Como pensaba," asintió y capté que la ironía en eso no se le escapó. "¿Por el interior del codo, entonces?"

"Mejor." Volví la cabeza hacia la ventana de nuevo y puse otra vez el nudillo entre mis dientes.

Sentí sus dedos recorrer el interior de mi brazo.

"Sólo voy a …,"

Saqué el dedo de mi boca. "No me digas, sólo hazlo."

Me mordí el nudillo de nuevo. Hubo una pequeña presión y luego un pinchazo que solo duró un segundo, pero la continua presión duró un poco más. Entonces lo sentí presionando hacia abajo al empujar la aguja en mi brazo.

"Ya está," dijo en voz baja y me volví a mirar. Estaba poniendo una bandita sobre el pinchazo y eso me hizo sonreír.

Se deshizo de la jeringa y luego se sentó en la cama.

"¿Cuánto demora en hacer efecto?"

Pasó su mano por entre los cabellos. "Muy poco." Puso las rodillas bajo su barbilla, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Me estaba mirando con atención.

"¿Qué va a pasar?"

"Te sentirás relajada, tal vez somnolienta. El dolor en tu cabeza se irá."

"¿Y luego me vas a morder?"

Se acercó a mi lado y me sentó en su regazo. Me acurruqué contra él, respirando de él y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. "Cuando estés lista, si. Y no te dejaré. Estaré aquí en todo momento, voy a hablarte de todas las cosas que hemos hecho, de quien eres, de las cosas que me has contado de antes de conocernos. No dejaré que olvides nada."

Me acomodó más en él.

"¿Qué pasa con Abbey? Ella no debería estar tres días sin ninguno de nosotros." Mi corazón se retorcía con sólo pensar en ella.

"Lo sé, amor. Le diré a Rosalie o a Emmett que la traiga dos o tres veces al día y ellos se quedaran contigo mientras paso algo de tiempo con ella. Pero aun así, sólo estaré en el piso de abajo."

Asentí. Eso parecía estar bien.

"¿Y cuando despierte, tendré sed?"

"Sí."

"¿Y me llevarás a cazar?"

"Sí."

"¿Pero no me dejarás ver a Abbey?"

"No."

Asentí, entendiendo, pero él me conocía muy bien.

"Bella, amor, sólo hasta que estemos seguros. Podemos asumir que su sangre no te afectará, pero como un recién nacido no queremos asumir demasiado. No creo que ninguno de nosotros sea un riesgo para ella, de todos modos."

"No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que…¿cuánto pasará hasta que me dejes verla?"

"Trataremos después de tu primera cacería."

Nos quedamos en silencio y podía sentir a la morfina hacer efecto. El dolor de mi cabeza se estaba desvaneciendo. Edward sostuvo una de mis manos y la otra estaba jugando en mi cabello. Me sentía bien y cerré los ojos a la vez que mi cuerpo comenzaba a estar más relajado, hundiéndome en su regazo. Sus dedos pasaban suavemente por entre los mechones, girándolo entre sus dedos.

"¿Carlisle estará abajo todo el tiempo?"

"El va a ir y venir, pero estará aquí parte de cada día y noche." Sus dedos recorrieron mi mandíbula, acariciándola suavemente. "Todos se turnarán, por lo que siempre habrá alguien allá abajo."

"¿Para qué?"

"En caso de que necesitemos algo."

"¿Apoyo moral para ti?"

Sonrió. "Eso también."

Sus dedos trazaron mi cuello y pasó suavemente el cabello por encima de mi hombro, poniéndolo detrás de la oreja, cuidadosamente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, apartando lentamente la mano y pareciendo cauteloso.

"Nada, sólo…apartaste el cabello de tu camino. Lo ibas a hacer, ¿cierto?" Guardó silencio por un momento antes de responder.

"Sí."

Luego se veía algo avergonzado. "En realidad, es más preparándome a mí mismo."

Levanté una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, mi cuerpo y mi mente están tan en sintonía para _no_ morderte, que me estoy permitiendo que el veneno fluya libremente." Se me acercó muy vacilante, con las cejas elevadas preguntando, y con mi permiso, pasó sus dedos sobre mi cuello, con algo de firmeza esta vez, dejándolos descansar sobre el pulso acelerado en mi yugular. Cerró los ojos y vi el movimiento de su garganta al tragar. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

"¿No estás preocupado tu desempeño, entonces?" Me burlé.

Tragó por cuarta vez y dejó hacer su mano. Sonrió y abrió los ojos. "Creo que nunca tendrás que preocuparte por eso, Bella," dijo suavemente.

Abrí la boca. ¡Me estaba devolviendo la broma! ¡En un momento como este Edward estaba contestando una broma! Sonreí. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi vampiro.

Me miró a los ojos y pude ver amor ahí, pero ahora había algo más.

"Edward, ¿está comenzando a compadecerte?"

Su hermoso rostro de arrugó en una mueca. "Sólo un poco."

"¿Me vas a contar de eso?"

Suspiró. "Sí," pero no dijo más. Esperé. Luego todo salió de forma precipitada.

"Lo que pasó hoy significa que conservas a Charlie, y estoy contento por eso, eso aún así deseaba que el convertirte fuera en tus términos completamente. Sé que ya habías tomado la decisión, pero habría sido alguna vez, un día de _tu_ elección, no porque…," hizo una pausa y estudió su mano en mi pierna.

"¿Edward?"

"Habría tratado de hacerlo especial para ti."

Oh, Edward. Sacudí la cabeza.

"No hagas eso," se preocupó al instante y rápidamente me detuvo con sus manos.

"Lo siento, lo olvidé. Pero Edward, estoy realmente contenta de que esté pasando de esta manera."

Sus cejas se unieron al fruncir el ceño. "¿Estas contenta de estar muriendo de una hemorragia cerebral?"

"Más o menos, sí."

Sus cejas subieron. "Esto estará bueno. Adelante."

Tomé aire.

"Creo que, sí sólo me convirtieras porque yo te lo pedí, a pesar de que los dos queremos eso, alguna parte de ti, en algún pequeño y oscuro rincón escondido en alguna parte, siempre sentirías que habías _tomado_ mi vida. Y en ese pequeño rincón tú siempre te sentirías con algo de culpa y egoísmo. Pero de esta manera, si no me conviertes, muero…así que de hecho estas _salvando_ mi vida, Edward. No serán necesarios los rincones." Él había tenido suficiente culpa – no habría más.

Me miró por un momento como si no hubiera entendido lo que había hecho. Luego inclinó la cabeza.

"Sin rincones," susurró. Me sujetó con fuerza y acarició mi brazo.

"Pero ahora, estoy curiosa, ¿cómo lo habrías hecho especial?"

Rió entre dientes suavecito e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

"Bueno, te habría cocinado…tu comida favorita."

"Mm, ¿qué cocinarías?"

"Um, ¿ravioli de setas?" Sonaba dudoso.

"Buena elección, Edward." Ahora sonrió.

"Y te habría hecho el amor."

"Siempre es bueno."

Pasé mis dedos a través de su cabello mientras bajaba la cabeza ligeramente.

"Y habría tocado para ti, si querías. Guitarra o piano. O ambas." Luego sus ojos se agrandaron y estaba emocionado. Me movió y comenzó a bajarse de la cama. "En realidad, aún puedo hacer eso. Jasper o Alice pueden ir a casa y traer…,"

Le tomé la mano y tiré de él.

"Edward, además de ravioli de setas, todavía puedes hacer eso por mí, después de que cambie."

Por un momento parecía herido y me pregunté si no debí haberlo detenido. Pero entonces la sonrisa estaba de vuelta en su rostro y volvió a subir a la cama, llevándome a su regazo una vez más. "Lo sé." Y me besó.

"Quiero decir, todavía querré hacer esas cosas, ¿no?" Estaba pensando sobre todo en hacer el amor y creo que entendió.

"Querrás, pero tal vez no al comienzo. Tu principal objetivo será la sed, como ya sabes. Pero los otros deseos surgirán. En cuanto, no lo sé. Todos son diferentes."

Dejé caer mi mirada. Había una pregunta que quería hacer pero de improviso me sentía tímida. Mi sonrojo, sin embargó, me delató.

Levantó mi mentón con suaves dedos y mis ojos encontraron los suyos.

"¿Cómo será el sexo?"

La comisura de su boca se torció en una sonrisa. "No sé. Nunca he tenido sexo con una vampiro."

Rodé los ojos. "Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Levantó mi mano y la besó.

"Bueno, no tendré que frenarme más. Físicamente, voy a ser capaz de entregarme completamente a ti, todo de mí."

Mi corazón se aceleró un poco. "¿Quieres decir que hay más?" No lo podía imaginar, pero la idea era excitante.

"Mucho más," susurró, sin dejar de ver mi mano. "Y será capaz de tenerte de todas las maneras que he imaginado, en todos los lugares que he pensado…sí estás dispuesta, por supuesto." Estaba muy segura de que lo estaría. Y luego bajó la cabeza y él pudo haber estado ruborizado. "Y será primario, puro…e increíble."

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y él fue tímido al besarme la frente y eso lo hacía aún más adorable y creí que mi corazón podría estallar.

Pasó sus labios desde mi frente besando a mi sien, mi mejilla. Nos acomodó fácilmente para quedar acostados, con nuestras piernas enredadas, con los cuerpos tan juntos como pudiéramos lograr. Sus labios se movieron junto a los míos. Un largo y lento beso, suave y dulce. Sus manos eran suaves en mi espalda y cabello. Mis manos descansaban en su pecho.

"Te amo," susurró y sus labios fueron a mi barbilla, a mi mejilla. "Siempre te amaré." Me empujó suavemente sobre mi espalda. Mantuvo sus brazos a mí alrededor y sus labios rozaron mi cuello. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Emoción, anticipación, nerviosismo. Esto fue todo.

"¿Esto es?"

"Sí, lo es."

Mi corazón saltó. Había estado esperando por dos años y medio.

"Está bien." Traté de calmar mi respiración y cerré los ojos.

"¿Estás lista, amor?" Podía sentir si aliento en mi piel.

"Sí, ¿y tú?"

"Lo estoy, sí."

Tragué saliva, con los ojos aún cerrados. Todo estaba en silencio mientras esperaba que comenzara pero me sorprendió cuando oí su suave voz de nuevo.

"Bella, mírame, por favor, amor. Abre los ojos."

Lo hice. Su mirada estaba directamente sobre la mía. Estaban oscuros ahora, casi negros.

"Soy un hombre egoísta, Bella." Su voz se quebró ligeramente. "_Yo_ quiero ser tu última memoria humana."

Sostuvimos nuestras miradas y el amor era tan poderoso, tan fuerte, que podía sentirlo flotando entre nosotros. Pero la morfina estaba realmente arraigándose y mis parpados estaban pesados. Poco a poco se fueron cerrando, pero Edward mantuvo nuestra mirada hasta el último y justo antes de que finalmente se cerraran vi sus labios moverse en dos palabras…

_Para siempre_.

En la oscuridad sentí sus labios en los míos, luego se deslizaron a lo largo de mi mandíbula y bajaron a mi garganta. Arremolinó su lengua húmeda allí, sobre mi pulso. Dejó un beso, suave y tierno, luego otro remolino con su lengua y entonces, por primera vez, sentí sus dientes.

Rozaron suavemente mi piel, suave y fuerte a la vez que tomaba mi mano y la sujetaba.

"Sostenla," susurró contra el palpitar en mi garganta. La tomé, mis dedos enredándose con los suyos.

"Te amo, Edward. Y gracias."

Sus dedos apretaron suavemente alrededor de los míos. Sus labios presionaron contra el punto de mi pulso en un beso más, y luego los dientes de Edward rebanaron mi piel.

Punzante e hirviente dolor.

Dolor que sacudió mi cuerpo, haciéndome arquear contra la cama. Dolor que me hizo llorar y gruñir hasta que mi garganta estaba a carne viva.

Dolor que desafió a la morfina – la doga sólo sirvió para hacer mis músculos demasiado pesados para moverlos, y mis pulmones demasiado fatigados como para gritar.

Podía seguir el trayecto del veneno mientras quemaba a través de mi cuerpo y yo quería morir.

Pero a través del dolor ahí estaba la voz.

La voz siempre estaba ahí, a veces cambiaba, haciéndose más ligera, más suave, pero por sobre todo era la misma. Terciopelo, suave, no siempre podía entender las palabras pero en su hablar podía ver cosas…gente, lugares, momentos. A veces la voz cantaba. A veces había música. Pasé a depender de la voz, me aferré a ella como un cable a tierra. Sin la voz yo no sobreviviría a esto.

Y luego, quizás miles de años después, o podría haber sido sólo un momento, el dolor aumentó. La quemadura se intensificó y le clamé a la voz que me matara. La vos dijo no. Le rogué, pero la voz seguía diciendo no. Y entonces la voz me dijo que estaba muy cerca, que casi había acabado. Y hubo una aceleración en mi pecho, algo golpeaba rápido y duro. Y la quemadura fue recorriéndolo, precipitándose hacia cada golpe y sabía que cuando los dos chocaran sería el final – porque nada podía sobrevivir a eso.

Un todopoderoso golpazo sacudió mi cuerpo…y todo se detuvo. El dolor se desvaneció. Hubo un aleteo en mi pecho. A intervalos, el espacio entre ellos cada vez más largo, la sensación cada vez más débil, hasta que finalmente hubo un solo palpitar, luego uno más, entonces nada. Abrí los ojos y tomé aire.

"¡Ayúdame!"

El fuego estaba de regreso, contenido en mi garganta, y era insoportable. Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que lo controlara, que lo dominara, otra parte mataría por aliviarlo.

Me senté, jadeando, mis manos agarrando mi cuello, la quemadura era tan fuerte que borró todo lo demás – vista, oído, olfato. Y después algo estaba en mis labios, algo duro y liso. Parecía familiar, pero raro. ¿Una taza?

"¡Bebe!" Era la voz y bebí.

Y oh, alivio. El líquido fluyó a través de mi boca y garganta. Salado, dulce, espeso y caliente. Engullí y tragué, pero podía sentir que el suministro llegaba a su fin, ahora goteaba y succioné con desesperación, con rabia. La taza me fue arrebatada pero inmediatamente fue sustituida con una nueva. No necesité que me dijeran de nuevo esta vez y cuando no quedaba hubo otra, luego otra y otra. Finalmente, había bebido lo suficiente como para calmar la quemadura, para debilitarla siendo sólo una vaga sensación que podía ser ignorada.

"Gracias," jadeé y por primera vez miré a mi entorno.

Y me sentí abrumada.

Pude ver todas las grietas en el techo, cada trazo de la brocha en la pintura. Cada astilla en el alfeizar de la ventana de madera. Oí un inodoro en alguna parte. Más allá, alguien estaba hablándole a su ave de mascota. Oí como derramaba las semillas en la jaula.

La habitación era familiar. Las cosas empezaron a asentarse en su lugar. Esta era mi habitación, y los recuerdos comenzaron a agitarse. Traté de agarrarlos mientras lentamente comenzaban a acentuarse y tomar forma.

Y los aromas y olores. Decenas de ellos, embistiéndome, pidiendo atención.

Traté de fritarlos, conectándolos con recuerdos que inundaban mi cerebro. Algunos olores eran débiles, desvanecidos y supe que su significado era insignificante – detergente, champú, pulidor de madera. Hice las conexiones.

Había lago familiar, y hermoso, que agitaba más recuerdos. Y había algo peligroso que no podía localizar. Y había otro olor, algo que cosquilleaba ligeramente en el ardor de mi garganta, pero era manejable. Estaba tratando de identificarlo, pero estaba distraída.

La voz.

Tan hermosa, tomó mi atención por sobre todo lo demás. La voz _era_ todo. Era belleza, era música, era vida, era amor. Dijo sólo una palabra.

Mi nombre.

"Bella."

Edward.

Él estaba sentado al final de la cama.

Tan hermoso.

Ralamente nunca lo había visto antes. No así. Y entendí - mis ojos humanos no eran capaces de ver su real belleza, mis oídos humanos no eran capaces de oír la música que era su verdadera voz, y mi corazón humano no era capaz de contener tanto amor, porque el amor que cursaba a través de mi nuevo cuerpo, ahora, al mirarlo, habría sido demasiado para que un corazón humano cargara.

Imágenes y recuerdos me abrumaron y algunos comenzaron a encontrar su lugar, como piezas en un puzzle.

Edward era un vampiro y ahora, yo también lo era.

Así que eso quería decir que lo que acababa de beber había sido…

"¿Bella?"

No estaba sonriendo. Su rostro estaba cansado y demacrado, sus ojos eran cautelosos y temerosos.

Edward había sufrido. Y yo sabía por qué. Mientras yo estaba ardiendo, el también lo estuvo.

Extendió una mano vacilante, con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Bella?" dijo mi nombre de nuevo. "Bella, es Edward, amor."

Sonreí. "Lo sé," dije con una voz que no era mía y él sonrió a mi sorpresa.

Me estiré para encontrar sus manos y su rostro se relajó un poco. El aspecto torturado desapareció.

"Tú eres Edward, yo soy Bella. Y Abbey es nuestra hija, ¿ella está bien?" Mi mente estaba saltando por todos lados, teniendo en cuenta todo lo relacionado con mi entorno, mientras filtraba los recuerdos y evaluaba el estado de ánimo de Edward. Él era propenso cambiar de ánimo, recordé eso.

"Ella está bien," sonrió. "Está en la casa con Rosalie y Esme. ¿Puedes decirme que recuerdas de ella?" Su voz ahora era cautelosa, casi nerviosa, pero no necesitaba preocuparse, la imagen era muy fuerte.

"Ella tiene el cabello como el tuyo y es hermosa. Y la amo." No había necesidad de aclarar eso. El sentimiento estaba grabado en mi alma.

Me dio una sonrisa rota, una mescla de alivio, incredulidad y alegría. Las líneas de su rostro se suavizaron. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"¿Qué más recuerdas?" preguntó.

Me tomé un segundo para procesar. "Recuerdo a nuestra familia, los Cullen, y mi papá es Charlie, mi mamá es Renee. Vivimos en Forks y un lobo sicótico trató de matar a Abbey y me puse en su camino." Había más pero estaba resumiendo.

"Y estas usando tu camiseta de Snoopy." La seña visual me sirvió para unir muchas piezas. "Te la compré, es sólo para nosotros."

"Sí," él estaba increíblemente feliz y eso me hacía feliz.

Nuestros dedos se tocaban, enlazados suavemente ahora.

"Eres cálido," dije.

"Tú también," sonrió.

"Me diste de beber sangre." Una pila de termos vacíos estaba esparcida por el suelo, junto a la cama. Sus costados doblados y torcidos.

Edward asintió. "Nos dimos cuenta mientras cambiabas que esta casa estaba llena con el olor de Charlie. Tu sed sería mucho peor, despertar rodeado de eso y hay humanos en las casa por aquí…hubiera sido muy difícil ir afuera sin…no quería hacerte las cosas más difícil."

Apreté su mano y la reacción se pareció familiar. Apreté de nuevo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, ahora?" preguntó.

"Aún está ahí, pero sordo, puedo ignorarlo."

Parecía aliviado de escuchar eso.

"¿Qué bebí, entonces?"

Me dio una media sonrisa y me atravesó como una flecha. Otros cientos de recuerdos volaron por mi mente y si hubiera tenido un corazón latiendo, habría estado golpeando en mi pecho. Casi no registro lo que dijo.

"Era un ciervo. Emmett lo drenó para ti. ¿Cómo sabe?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No estaba mal. Todavía quiero tratar con un león de montaña, creo. Es tu favorito, ¿verdad?"

Su boca se abrió un poco. "Recuerdas eso," susurró.

Asentí. "Es extraño. Todavía me siento como _yo_, y tergo un montón de recuerdos, algunos son muy claros, pero otros son confusos. Y todo ha estado saltando dentro de mi cerebro. Y es como si hubiera despertado de un largo y pesado sueño…sé quién soy y conozco todo lo que está aquí, sólo tengo que unirlos."

"Esto es así por un tiempo." Me sonrió, pero se veía sorprendido.

"¿Qué? ¿Es malo? ¿Debería estar haciéndolo mejor?"

"¡No! No, estoy sorprendido de que lo estés haciendo tan bien como lo haces." Suspiró. "Me preocupaba que al principio tuviéramos tener que conocernos de nuevo."

Alcé las cejas, dándole lo que esperaba era un cara de _en serio_. Tenía la sensación de que había hecho eso.

"Yo no creía de verdad que ese sería el caso," dijo y avanzó un poco más.

"Las cosas están cayendo en su lugar," dije. "Me hablabas mientras estaba cambiando. Y cantaste. Y leíste." Noté una guitarra contra la pared y copias de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ y _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ sobre la mesa de al lado. "Compramos la guitarra en Seattle y los libros son mis favoritos. _Cumbres Borrascosas_ está nuevo porque el anterior lo leí hasta la muerte."

"Sí," su pulgar estaba acariciando tentativamente mis dedos y su aroma era embriagador. Y de improviso, lo deseaba.

"Te amo," dije y la mirada en sus ojos era abrumadora.

"Te amo, Bella," suspiró y creí que su voz podría quebrarse. Sus dedos apretaron los míos, con fuerza. "Te amo."

Más imágenes y recuerdos flotaron en mi mente y encontraron su lugar y de pronto, más que nada, yo quería abrazarlo. Quería acurrucarme en su regazo como sabía que acostumbraba a hacerlo. Me acerqué y pasé mis brazos a su alrededor, haciéndome estar más cerca pero sin darme cuanta de mi nueva fuerza. Cayó de la cama de espaldas, conmigo extendida sobre él.

Y él estaba riendo, ahora.

"Con cuidado, amor," dijo y jadeé sin aliento un _lo siento_, pero su sonrisa era puro resplandor. "Creo que casi caemos al piso de Charlie." Pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse. En su lugar, levantó una mano y sonriendo, empujó mi cabello hacia atrás mientras me miraba a los ojos. El amor era profundo y sin fin, y aunque mi corazón no latía, podía sentir otra sensación familiar. Los músculos de mi abdomen se apretaron, sentí la garganta estrecha y mi pecho también.

Todo estaba volviendo.

Llevé mis labios a los suyos, besándolo. Estaba tratando de ser gentil con él pero a medida que sus manos iban a mi cabello y sostenía mi rostro contra el suyo, no lo pude contener. Nuestros labios se movieron juntos con urgencia y había lenguas, pellizcos y mordiscos y nadie tenía que tener cuidado con nada. Cuando, por fin me alejé, sólo para poder mirarlo de nuevo, él sonreía y había incredulidad en sus facciones.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Sólo no creo que pueda desearte de esta manera, no todavía."

Ah, recordaba esa conversación.

"Siempre te querré." Luego bajé la cabeza. "Pero me he estado perdiendo mucho, ¿no?"

"Ambos," dije. "Pero ya no más."

¿Podía su sonrisa ser más presumida?

Levantó la cabeza a la vez que empujaba la mía hacia abajo y me besaba de nuevo. Más recuerdos y pensamientos se arremolinaron, algunos más claros que otros, algunos sólo parte de algo más, pero lentamente se agudizaron y se unieron.

"¿Puedes leer mi mente?" pregunté de improviso.

"No," su sonrisa era melancólica al acariciar mi cabeza. "Nada. Pero creo que casi lo prefiero así."

"¿Debemos bajar?"

Se vio algo sorprendido pero luego estuvo de acuerdo y me di cuenta de que estaba yendo de un pensamiento a otro de nuevo. Me había dicho que era así en el comienzo.

Me puse de pie y trendí la mano, pero hubo algo en mi muñeca me llamó la atención.

Una tenue media luna plateada, apenas perceptible, pero ahí, en mi piel. La toqué con un dedo de la otra mano, sintiendo la suavidad de mi piel.

Siempre había tenido una cicatriz…el recuerdo era borroso, James. No quería que diera forma, lo dejé pasar otra vez.

"Mi cicatriz es diferente. Esta es más larga, pero más limpia."

"Como la mía," Edward dijo suavemente. Se levantó y con su mano en mi cintura, me llevó suavemente hacia la cama. Nos sentamos.

"Yo mordí sobre la antigua, por eso es que es algo más grande, pero no hay nada de James ahora." Me miró, claramente pensando lo mucho que recordaba.

Sonreí. "Gracias."

Miré mi otra muñeca donde había otra media luna, más pequeña. Mis dedos se fueron a mi cuello.

"Sí, allí también," dijo. "Y en los tobillos, el interior de los codos y muslos. No será notorio para el ojo humano y son débiles para los de vampiro."

Su mano acariciaba suavemente sobre la mía.

Lo miré y de alguna manera, aunque mi mente estaba centrada en él, él sabía que estaba pensando. En un movimiento desgarradoramente elegante volvió la cabeza lentamente sobre su hombro izquierdo y se acercó. Sus ojos, al igual que su rostro estaban bajos, y en esa postura él estaba tan hermoso, sus largas pestañas haciendo sombras sobre sus mejillas. Saqué mis ojos de su cara, en un esfuerzo, y miré su cuello. Sus hermosas líneas, la fuerte mandíbula. Estaba tan quieto, esperando pacientemente a que lo estudiase. Poco a poco quité su cabello de mi camino y en su piel había una media luna plateada, como la de mi muñeca. La toqué, suavemente, tiernamente, pasando un dedo por ella. Y luego, me incliné y la besé.

Se volvió a mí lentamente, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Me sonrió, y luego me pregunté si había cometido alguna violación a la etiqueta vampírica. Me senté sobre mis talones.

"Lo siento, ¿estaba mal?"

"No. No, eso no estaba mal," sonrió y extendió una mano para tocar mi cara.

Y luego estaba fuera de la cama en cuclillas junto a la pared. Había movimiento escaleras abajo y un profundo instinto despertó en mí – el intento de la conservación.

"Está bien, amor." Edward estaba de pie otra vez, con las manos arriba, los ojos y voz cautelosos. "Es Alice y Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett."

Me incorporé antes de que siquiera lo pensara.

"¿Estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo?"

"En diferentes combinaciones…todos han estado. Querían estar aquí cuando despertaras, pero insistí en que esperaran abajo. Quería que sólo fuéramos nosotros."

Sonreí. Sonaba bien.

"Cuando Abbey nació, solo estábamos nosotros." Dije.

Sonrió y asintió. "Sí, así fue."

Un auto, duchas, un puf. Y luego me quedé sin aliento al recordar el rostro de Edward mientras recibía a nuestra hija y la cargaba por primera vez. Y no creíamos que podríamos tenerla, se supone que los vampiros no tiene hijos. Y luego más recuerdos, más lejanos.

Lo había deseado, pero él retrocedía. Y al final…mis ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que tomaba un recuerdo que revoloteaba en mi mente. Lo atrapé y aferré, dejando que se agudizara y solidificara.

El prado.

"Me hiciste el amor por primera vez en el prado."

Una suave sonrisa comenzó en los labios de Edward que creció hasta verse radiante. Pero luego una voz subió desde la planta baja. Era familiar – Emmett.

"¡Wow, fue afuera, al aire libre¡ Siempre pensé que la hazaña fue hecha aquí. ¡Bien hecho, Edward!"

Hubo un golpe, piedra con piedra chocando.

"Ella puede oírnos ahora." Alice.

Bajé la cabeza.

"Supongo que el secreto vio la luz," dije bajito, avergonzada. Sentía como si debiera sonrojarme, incluso esperaba el calor, pero no llegó. Pero los sentimientos seguían ahí.

Edward se encogió de hombros, con su sonrisa en su lugar. Casi se veía satisfecho de sí mismo. Estiró la mano y la tomé. Poco a poco, me atrajo a él, calibrando mi respuesta. Descubrió que no me importaba.

Entonces mi menté saltó de nuevo a nuestra hija.

"¿Cuándo puedo ver a Abbey?"

"Después de haber cazado correctamente."

"¿Me tomarás ahora?" Pregunté y luego mientras sonreía me di cuenta del doble sentido de mis palabras. "A cazar, me refiero a la caza." (n/t aquí debería ser 'Me llevarás ahora' pero el doble sentido no funciona con eso, sino con tomar, poseer)

"Lo sé," sonrió y acarició mis pómulos con los pulgares a la vez que sostenía mi rostro. "Te llevaré a cazar ahora"

Luego se puso algo más serio. "Amor, cuando abra la puerta, tus sentidos serán inundados con el aroma de Charlie, e incluso olor a hombre lobo."

Oh, por supuesto. El olor _peligroso_ que había estado molestándome. Era de hombre lobo.

Dejó caer las manos de mi cara y las dejó en mis caderas.

"Probablemente tendrás una reacción fuerte, puede que…," estaba buscando, podía ver que quería hacerlo fácil para él. Una frase me vino desde antes.

"¿Podría ir tras algo?"

Dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió. " Puedes ir tras algo. Con algo de suerte la sangre que bebiste será suficiente como para desistir, pero creo que podría ser una lucha logar llevarte a una distancia segura en el bosque." Miró hacia sus pies. "No queremos ser rudos, Bella, pero…,"

Se veía preocupado. Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho. Ah, sí, habías estado aquí antes. Me gustaba estar aquí.

"Lo entiendo, Edward. Harán lo que sea necesario."

Asintió y parecía estar un poco más tenso. Nos ubicó frente a la puerta, su brazo estaba firmemente envuelto alrededor de mi cintura.

"Oh," dijo de pronto y dejó caer el brazo. Se acercó a una mochila que estaba en la esquina y miré, completamente desconcertada. Levantó una mano, indicándome que esperara y observé como metió una mano en la mochila y sacaba una camisa azul oscuro. Se sacó la camiseta de Snoopy y rápidamente deslizó sus brazos por las mangas de la camisa. Dobló la camiseta y la metió en la mochila.

"Snoopy no caza," me guiñó un ojo y esa pequeña acción me puso una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

"La vamos guardar para más tarde," le guiñé de vuelta y luego reí al ver la expresión de asombro en su rostro. Luego la sorpresa se suavizó y se inclinó para besarme suavemente.

"¿Ya estás lista?" Preguntó y me abrazó de nuevo.

Asentí. "Sí."

"Estamos listos," dijo, sólo un poco más alto que el volumen normal. Tomé una respiración profunda a la vez que oí pasos subir por las escaleras. No necesitaba el aire, pero la acción me pareció relajante, de alguna manera.

Edward cogió la manilla y abrió la puerta.

_._

_._

_._

_Muuuuy bien! Y estamos en sintonía con BD! Bella es inmortal :) Y Abbey está a salvo. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que queda muy poquito :( _

_Sé que demoré mucho más de lo que hago siempre, pero ya les había avisado de mi viaje. Ya luego volví a clases y me tuve que meter de cabeza en eso, he perdido el training luego de varios meses en toma. Y cuando lo tenía casi listo, fui a ver BD (gratis como siempre, jejeje) y al otro día era mi cumple y vino mi novio y ya saben…Así que sólo hoy lo pude terminar! Pero aquí está, es lo importante no?_

_Ahora entiendo porque Edward lleva a Bella a Brasil de luna de miel, entre el calor y tanta sensualidad en el aire, con eso le bastaba para inspirarse en su tarea. Y Lapa, el mejor lugar para carretear, de verdad, no es tan así como en la peli, pero si puedes bailar samba y beber en la calle. Todo en Brasil te anima a pasarlo bien. Buena elección Sr. Cullen! _

_Y que les pareció la peli? Hubo una parte en la que me aburrí, lo reconozco. La calidad estaba mejor, pero en serio, con todo el dineral que le sacan a los fans no pueden hacer efectos especiales como la gente? Soy fan TW pero tengo autocritica, las pelis de Harry Potter son súper buenas en calidad y dirección, entonces no sé porqué con esta no. Lo otro, me encantó la parte de los discursos, en especial Charlie y cuando Bella se quiebra entera, quien no saltó? Tan flaquita que la dejaron, daba basta de spoilers…_

_Recomendación__: If we ever meet again de patttyrose, en inglés, pero lo bueno y de donde la leo es en la traducción que está haciendo andri88, con el nombre 'Y si alguna vez nos encontramos de nuevo'. Edward en la secundaría es un empollón, lleno de acné y cuatro ojos. Su única amiga es Bella, una chica simple y normal, que no le hace la vida imposible. Él está enamorado de ella, aunque tiene la intuición de que ella también de él, pero su extrema falta de autoestima le impide confesárselo. Al final de la secundaria el huye para no verla más. Seis y medio años después se vuelven a ver…ella está comprometida. Lo que a mi me gusta, y mucho, es que es muy excitante, pero sin lemons, me explico? Hay tanta tensión en el aire que te tiene siempre nerviosa y atenta a cualquier paso que den. Y lo mejor, algo de lo que debería aprender, es que Andri88 actualiza varias veces a la semana. _

_Bien, nos vemos en el cap final :)_


	22. Chapter 22: Círculo Completo

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

"Sólo contén la respiración, amor."

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa de Charlie en procesión, Emmett y Jasper al frente, Carlisle y Alice detrás. Los brazos de Edward estaban firmemente sujetos a mi cintura y sabía que si me hubiera sostenido de esa manera hace tres días, me hubiera aplastado. Él estaba ansioso por sacarme de la casa y llevarme a la profundidad del bosque, lejos. Todos querían.

La pequeña cantidad de sangre que Edward me había dado cuando terminé mi transformación había disminuido el ardor en mi garganta, pero no sería suficiente como para mantenerme satisfecha por mucho tiempo.

El ardor era casi más que un cosquilleo ahora, pero el olor de Charlie sería más fuerte en el resto de la casa y Edward estaba preocupado porque podría ser suficiente para gatillar en mi un frenesí por el placer de la sangre. Había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que salí de mi habitación.

Mi mente había captado muchas cosas desde el momento en que Edward abrió la puerta del cuarto. Tan pronto como vi a los vampiros agrupados abajo cerca del baño, reaccioné, tensándome, el instinto me decía que ellos probablemente eran depredadores poderosos, potenciales competidores por la comida y el territorio. El paso de un segundo me tomó para decidir, que a pesar de que Emmett era el más grande y fuerte, Jasper era la amenaza más grande – sus muchas cicatrices de batalla, visibles a mis nuevos ojos, daban testimonio de su capacidad de lucha. Carlisle era claramente el líder, y muy fuerte, y Alice era rápida, fuerte y cautelosa.

Sin embrago, aunque mis instintos vampíricos me decían que tuviera cuidado, mis instintos humanos hicieron caso omiso de eso, y en tan solo un segundo más me calmé y le sonreí a mi familia, sabiendo que me amaban tanto como yo a ellos.

Nos movíamos rápidamente y aunque podía ver la curiosidad entre los ojos de todos había una conversación.

Carlisle sonriendo, diciéndome hola y que le gustaría hablar más tarde, cuando estuviera lista. Emmett sonreía y decía "¡Vaya, mírate!" y Alice molestó a su hermanos por no hacerme cambiar de ropa antes de salir de la habitación.

"Sinceramente, Edward. ¡Ella prácticamente está usando trapos!"

"A los leones de montaña no les importa, Alice."

Y allí estaba Jasper, quien me miraba con cuidado, evaluando mi estado de ánimo y sentimientos. Su experiencia con neófitos le hacía saber mejor que esperar de mí, pero él estaba claramente confundido.

"Ella parece estar muy…entera." Frunció el ceño y sonaba casi sospechoso mientras bajaba las escaleras para poder vigilar. "Debería estar mucho más errática y nerviosa que esto, incluso con la sangre que ya ha bebido."

Su comentario me molestó y él respondió inmediatamente a esa emoción. Rápidamente se inclinó en cuclillas, sus ojos oscureciéndose a medida que sacaba a Alice de detrás mí, obviamente midiendo el riesgo para ella. Emmett lo miró, viendo confusamente de Jasper a Edward y a mí.

Edward rodó los ojos, claramente leyendo los pensamientos de Jasper.

"Sí ella está molesta es probablemente es porque estás hablando de ella como si no estuviera aquí," dijo. Mi molestia desapareció y una sonrisa de labios cerrados apareció en mi cara a la vez que Jasper se enderezaba.

"Lo siento," murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

A medida que avanzábamos por la casa comencé a empaparme los de recuerdos de las visitas de mi infancia y de los últimos dos años. Estas eran las escaleras en las que Edward me besó esa primera mañana. Ya abajo fuimos hasta la sala donde Zeke me había atacado. La ira brotó en mí, Jasper adoptó una nueva postura de defensa y Edward le hizo una seña, entendiendo exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Probablemente estás sintiendo los mismos de mi parte, también, justo ahora," murmuró sombríamente y Jasper sonrió como disculpa. Y luego noté que todo el daño se había ido, en la entrada y la sala, viéndose como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Esme reparó todo," explicó Edward, leyendo mi rostro. "Y ordenamos una pantalla plana nueva. Charlie puede volver en cuanto esté listo."

En la cocina mi ánimo se aligeró. Ahí fue cuando Edward y yo caímos sobre la espuma de jabón y sentimos a nuestro bebé moverse por primera vez – y Charlie supo que estaba embarazada. Solté una rápida risa con la boca cerrada por el recuerdo, pero sonó casi como un gruñido y todo mundo se congeló. Incluso Edward.

Abrí los ojos a lo ancho en una obvia expresión de _¿Qué?_ a la vez que ellos me miraban primero y luego a Jasper.

"Er, ella está bien. Está…¿feliz?" dijo con vacilación.

Asentí y el brazo de Edward se apretó a mí alrededor mientras dejaba salir un suspiro lento.

Y mientras todo esto estaba pasando también sabía que al lado estaban pasando un partido de futbol por televisión, un teléfono estaba sonando al cruzar la calle y que alguien estaba tocando _Smoke on the Water –_ muy mal - en saxofón.

Nos quedamos amontonados en la puerta trasera. Todavía no había tomado aliento y no me molestaba sentirme vulnerable sin el sentido del olfato.

Edward se volvió hacia a mí, sus manso ligeramente apoyadas en mis caderas.

"Alice, ¿puedes salir a la calle y chequear, por favor?" Jasper pidió bajito y ella asintió, sonriéndome y deslizándose frente a nosotros.

"¡No puedo ver ningún problema, así que diviértete, Bella!" Me dio un guiño mientras se movía rápidamente por la sala. Un segundo después oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Podía sentir la ansiedad de Edward mientras veía mis ojos. Estaba nervioso, preocupado. Sus dedos aún estaban sobre mis caderas, apretándolos y soltándolos una y otra vez y no pensaba que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Luego alzó una mano e hizo un lío total en su cabello, tirándolo, apretándolo en un puño. La acción era a la vez familiar y adorable, y una sorprendente sonrisa revoloteó en mis labios mientras él fijaba sus ojos en los míos.

"Bella, amor, vamos a abrir la puerta. La sangre que tomaste ya no será suficiente para mantenerte controlada si nos encontramos con una humano afuera, así que es importante que escuches lo que te digo ahora."

Arqueó las cejas, preguntando si entendía, y asentí. Su ansiedad comenzaba a alcanzarme – sólo un poco. Comencé a sentirme un poco nerviosa y por primera vez me di cuenta de que no tenía rítmicos golpes en mi pecho.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien hasta ahora, mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Pero necesito que sigas conteniendo la respiración. No respires hasta que te lo diga." Sus dedos tocaron los míos. "Tomaré tu mano y vamos a correr en línea recta por el patio hacia los árboles y vamos a seguir corriendo hasta que estemos a una distancia segura. Profundizaremos en el Parque y podrás alimentarte correctamente." Hizo una pausa, exhaló, y pasó una mano sobre su cabello de nuevo. "Y después de eso, podemos ver a Abbey." Tomó mi mano con más fuerza y sentí mi cara estirarse en una sonrisa. Me devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Estás lista?"

Asentí.

Alice apareció en la ventana de la puerta, asintiendo y dándonos una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba. Emmett abrió la puerta y Jasper y él salieron al patio primero, continuando con su rol de guardias, presumiblemente para proteger a los inocentes vecinos de Charlie que eligieran vagar en el momento equivocado. Era divertido, como estar en una película de espías, con una misión secreta y una identidad secreta. Edward se veía gracioso, desconcertado ante la expresión de mi rostro pero sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. _Después_, traté de decirle con mis ojos. Él asintió, entendiendo, y luego salimos al patio.

El clima estaba nublado y húmedo. Me había acostumbrado en la casa pero ahora, afuera, un nuevo conjunto de sensaciones me abrumaron. El aire húmedo sobre la piel, los diferentes grados de color en la hierba, las hojas, las nubes – tonos que no sabía que existían. Y también, en muchos sentidos. Mi cabeza estaba yendo de un lado y otro, no sabía donde enfocar mi atención.

"Vamos, amor." Edward tiró de mí con urgencia. "¡Corre!"

Mis piernas supieron que hacer conmigo sin siquiera pensar en ello. Nunca había conocido tal velocidad, excepto en la espalda de Edward, y en esas veces comúnmente había cerrado los ojos y el peso del viento había sido roto por su cuerpo. Pero ahora, era yo.

Y yo era tan elegante. Estaba saltando sobre troncos y rocas, encantada con la manera en los podía desviar y saltar. Se sentía más como deslizarse que correr y la sensación era excitante, emocionante mientras esquivaba y zigzagueaba entre los árboles. Y aunque sabía que para los ojos humanos todo habría sido un borrón de marrón y verde, mis ojos vieron cada hoja, cada nudo en la madera.

En no mucho tiempo llegamos al Parque, cubriendo la distancia en cosas de minutos. Edward me observaba, no hacia donde él iba, pero eso estaba bien, podía entender como eso era posible. Íbamos hacia el oeste, podría decir, pero de pronto cambiamos de dirección, hacia el norte, en su lugar. Todavía tenía cogida mi mano y sus ojos eran cautelosos, como si quisiera relajarse y disfrutar de esto también, pero aún no estaba seguro de estarlo.

Pero yo lo estaba. Lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Estaba corriendo con Edward, _realmente_ corriendo. Era increíble y me di cuenta de que me sentía cómoda con mi cuerpo, como si trabajara _conmigo_, no contra mí.

Una burbuja de alegría creció dentro de mí y yo estaba sonriendo, dejando que la sonrisa se convirtiera en una carcajada, y entonces reí.

"¡No, Bella!"

El agarre de Edward pasó a mi muñeca, tirándome y apretándome fuerte, mientras su otra mano tapaba firmemente mi nariz y boca. Peor fue demasiado tarde. Y los había olido.

Con la carcajada había tomado aire. Con el aire había recogido aromas. Con los aromas había sentido musgo, madera, hierba…y humanos.

Gruñí mientras me sacudía de Edward y mi cabeza giraba alrededor, tratando de encontrar la fuente. Y luego me liberé, volviendo por el camino en que habíamos venido, y luego cambiando de dirección bruscamente, hacia el este, mientras seguía el olor.

Me impulsaba entre los árboles, desesperada por llegar a la fuente de ese aroma. El veneno estaba fluyendo, mis dientes chasqueaban, quería…no, _necesitaba_ esa sangre. Podía escuchar sus débiles latidos ahora y sabía que estaban a media milla de distancia. Eran tres, probablemente excursionistas. Incluso sabía que eran dos hombres y una mujer. Me gustaría estar allí en cosa de segundos y que mis labios pudieran probar ese dulce néctar.

Yo era rápida…pero Edward era más rápido. Gruñí por encima de mi hombro al avistarlo, mientras se me acercaba. Zigzagueé tratando de poner más distancia entre nosotros, pero era demasiado rápido, demasiado experimentado para eso. Sus poderosos brazos me tomaron por las caderas a la vez que me tiraba al suelo.

Peleamos en la tierra dura, dejando un profundo surco en el suelo, enviando terrones de tierra en todas direcciones hasta que nuestros cuerpos se detuvieron.

Pero tan rápido como era Edward, yo era más fuerte. Muy fuerte. Me tomó sólo un mínimo movimiento de mis piernas y lo había alejado, tumbándolo en el suelo para comenzar a correr de nuevo. Apenas un segundo después me atrapó de nuevo, todo el largo de su cuerpo cubrió le mío esta vez, dejándome en el suelo, con sus duras manos en mis muñecas.

"¡Bella, no! ¡NO!"

Su voz.

_La voz._

La voz que me ayudó a pasar a través del infierno de mi transformación.

Me había salvado entonces.

Me estaba salvado ahora.

Me detuve. No estaba segura de cómo lo hice y estaba temblando violentamente por el esfuerzo, gruñendo y sacudiendo la cabeza como un animal adolorido mientras las dos caras de mi naturaleza luchaban. Sabía que con otro simple movimiento estaría fuera de su alcance y de camino a la sangre que me estaba llamando.

Pero no lo hice.

En vez, dejé de respirar.

Con la escancia humana cortada era paz de pensar y sentir, con mayor claridad – y lo que sentía era miedo y vergüenza.

Dejé que Edward me levantara. Mis ojos iban rápidamente a los suyos y luego cayeron de nuevo al ver la mirada de pura sorpresa en su rostro. Me tomó de la muñeca y salió corriendo, arrastrándome lejos, dentro del bosque y mantuve los ojos bajos. Una vez que su sorpresa hubiera desaparecido no quería ver la decepción que, estaba segura, sustituiría.

Casi había matado a un humano, a tres de ellos, y cuando finalmente nos detuvimos, tal vez a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, todavía no podía enfrentar la cara de Edward. Tomé una respiración tentativa, luego otra, más profunda cuando me di cuenta de que el aire era puro.

"Bella, tú…,"

Le di la espalda y me alejé de él, no quería que me mirara. No quería ver o escuchar su decepción.

"Amor, por favor…,"

Me doblé, abrazándome, la sorpresa de lo que estuve cerca de hacer me golpeó duro. Mis palabras salieron apuradas, salpicadas de jadeos y sollozos secos al hablar contra el suelo.

"Yo _quería_ matarlos. Era…todo en lo que podía pensar," jadeé desesperada y levanté la cabeza. Mi estomago estaba apretado, quería vomitar y estaba temblando de nuevo. "Y yo…te gruñí, y te…pateé…no puedo creer que haya hecho eso…yo…¿qué…me pasó?"

Le di una rápida mirada. Su expresión cambió, luchando entre diferentes emociones y no lo pude leer. Miré de nuevo, jadeando todavía. Dio un paso tentativo más cerca y habló con suavidad.

"Lo que pasa es que…eres un vampiro."

"Soy un MONSTRUO."

Edward se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro distorsionado en muchos niveles de dolor al gritarle. Me alejé, todavía jadeando, llorando y ahogándome. Podía verlo en la periferia de mi visión. Rápidamente calmó su expresión y su garganta se movió al tragar duro. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban a sus costados.

"Bella, no eres un monstruo." Habló con firmeza. "Tú…_nosotros_ no somos monstruos." Y a pesar de mi angustia, noté la importancia de lo que acababa de decir. Mis jadeos se calmaron a pequeñas respiraciones.

"Lo que sentiste, lo que hiciste es natural. Pero eso no te hace un monstruo."

"¡Pero tú no lo haces! ¡Tu familia no lo hace!" Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y tomó otro paso cauteloso hacia mí.

"Hemos tenido mucho años de práctica, amor. Pero lo _hemos_ hecho, sabes eso"

Otro paso más cerca. "Pero lo que _no podemos_ hacer, es lo que _tú_ hiciste hace poco, Bella."

Lo miré, y su expresión me sorprendió.

Sonreía ahora, los ojos llenos de admiración y asombro.

Y yo estaba confundida.

"Bella, ¡te _detuviste_!"

¿Qué? Fruncí el ceño a la vez que sus palabras salían rápidas y emocionadas de sus labios, empujando su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos.

"¡Bella, eres increíble! No tengo idea de cómo te detuviste de esa manera. No lo sé en absoluto."

"¡Pero _no_ me detuve!" Solté. "Tan pronto como lo olí _no pude_ detenerme. Incluso ahora cuando _pienso_ en eso me arde la garganta otra vez." Hice una pausa y me mordí el labio, mis manos trazaban la suave piel de mi garganta. "Todavía los quiero, _ahora_."

Él estaba tan cerca ahora como para tocarme. Alargó una mano vacilante, poniéndola en mi brazo cuando pudo ver que no me opondría. Sus dedos se movieron suavemente hasta rodear mi muñeca.

"Eso es natural. Es parte de lo que somos, pero…te _detuviste_."

Seguía diciendo eso.

"Solo porque me atrapaste." Me alejé, torciendo mi mano fuera de su agarre, y bajé la cabeza otra vez.

Se movió hasta que estuvo frente a mí y dobló las rodillas para dejar nuestros rostros al mismo nivel. Alejé la mía aún más. No podía mirarlo.

Muy lentamente sus manos tocaron mi barbilla y con una suave presión volvió mi rostro de nuevo al suyo. Aún estaba sonriendo, con dulces ojos. Dejó caer los dedos de mi barbilla y puso las manos en mis brazos. Lo dejé.

"Amor, tienes _dos horas_ de vida. ¡_Dos horas_! Hay una buena probabilidad de que justo ahora seas la persona más fuerte del planeta y yo sabía tan pronto como te atrapé que _cualquier_ intento de retención sería inútil a menos que _tú quisieras _detenerte." Se veía emocionado otra vez, sus ojos brillaban, sonriendo. "Y lo hiciste. Dejaste respirar y _dejaste que te arrastrara lejos_."

No sabía que decir. Parecía tan contento de tener que hacerle frente a su esposa y de arrastrarla por entre los árboles para evitar que matara a humanos inocentes. Negué con la cabeza.

"Pero fue sólo por tu voz, Edward. Oír tu voz me hizo parar y…por un segundo me hizo pensar en _quien_ era, no en lo _que_ era. Pero si no hubiera escuchado tu voz…" Me estremecí y alejé la mirada otra vez mientras otro horrible pensamiento se me ocurría. "¿Qué pasaba si era gente a la que conocía? ¿Y sí era…no sé…?" Busqué en mis erráticas memorias. "¿Jess? ¡O Mike!" Pensé en que ellos iban de excursión a veces.

Edward rió entre dientes, incorporándose. Se acercó tímidamente y me atrajo suavemente hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor y frotando suavemente mi espalda mientras apoyaba mi cara en su pecho.

"Bella, Alice se vestiría en Wal-Mart antes de que Jessica salga de excursión, y si fuera Mike, bueno…" Se encogió de hombros. "Podría haberte dejado tener _un_ humano."

Jadeé, alejándome de él. "¡Edward!"

"¡Ves, la idea te es repulsiva ahora!" Sonrió, pero fruncí el ceño cuando él se puso más serio. "Bella, si _realmente_ los hubieses querido, mi voz no habría sido suficiente para detenerte."

Estaba a punto de discutir con él, pero de verdad, no tenía argumento. Así que en vez me quedé en silencio, absorbiéndolo todo. No podía negar el hecho de que había pasado – me _había_ detenido.

"Entonces, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien, no?"

Rió y pareció aliviado y feliz. "Lo estás haciendo increíblemente bien, amor. No me esperaba que fuese así por…meses." Sonrió. "Pero tú nunca has hecho lo que yo espero."

Una sonrisa pequeña tiró de mi boca y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar un nuevo aroma flotó en el aire.

Nuestras cabezas giraron hacia el norte.

"¿Hueles eso?" preguntó, con ojos brillantes y asentí. Era un rico olor almizclado, y el veneno comenzó a llenar mi boca. No era humano, pero era bueno.

"León de montaña," dijo.

Me sorprendió, ¿de verdad habíamos corrido tan lejos? Sabía que él normalmente necesitaba viajar más lejos por su comida favorita.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Miré a mí alrededor por una pista. Sabía exactamente en qué dirección habíamos venido, pero no estaba segura de donde estábamos.

"Canadá no está muy lejos," y sonrió por mi sorpresa. Luego sus ojos se volvieron muy suaves y cálidos. Me tendió una mano, y ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

"Bella, ¿puedo llevarte a cenar?"

El león de montaña estaba junto a un arroyo. Nos percibió antes de que nos viera y dio media vuelta, huyendo, raspando el suelo del bosque al buscar escapar de un depredador más fuerte y peligroso.

"Lo atraparás," Edward dijo con calma. "Sólo cierra los ojos, deja que tu instinto se haga cargo, amor."

Hice lo que me dijo y de pronto estaba corriendo de nuevo, persiguiéndolo. El veneno fluía y Edward corría conmigo, quedándose un poco atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo del todo hasta que tenía el animal a mi alcance y lo empujé a la tierra, lo agarré por el cuello, poniéndolo bajo mi cuerpo. Lo tomé por debajo y su mandíbula se rompió y tuve algo de pánico mientras pateaba y sacaba las garras.

Yo estaba gruñendo y podía oír el latido de la sangre por sus venas, su violento palpitar al bombear casi tan fuerte de lo que era capaz. La podía ver pulsando bajo la piel. Me retorcí hasta que estuve en una mejor posición, casi acostada a su lado, y comencé a bajar la boca. Sus patas delanteras las tenía bajo control, inmovilizadas bajo mí abrazo, pero sus garras traseras arañaban inútilmente mi piel, deslizándose sin encontrar resistencia, mientras golpeaba, empujaba y pautaba mi cuerpo a la vez que gruñía. Apenas lo notaba.

Edward se acercó y levanté la cabeza. Algo de instinto me dijo que me cuidara de él, pero me contuve – era Edward, lo que me significaba ningún daño. Sus ojos eran cautelosos al mirar los míos y se inclinó para agarrar las patas traseras del león, evitando que me envistieran. Volví a mirar a mi presa, bajé el rostro de nuevo hasta el punto palpitante bajo su piel…y mordí.

La sangré entró en mi boca a borbotones, sorprendiéndome, y escupí un poco antes de que el impulso inicial se suavizara y luego succioné, empujando el líquido dentro de mi boca.

Era mejor que la sangre que había tomado en la casa. Esta era más rica, más dulce y caliente y el ardor en mi garganta ya era suave. El animal se calmó rápidamente, Edward soltó sus patas y se alejó.

Bebí con dificultad, disfrutando del calor de la sangre llenando mi vientre. Después de unos pocos minutos el flujo disminuyó y tuve que succionar más fuerte para llevar la sangre hasta mi boca. Pero los músculos de mi cuello y mandíbula eran fuertes, y aunque sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayor, no lo sentía de esa manera. El fluido se redujo al mínimo y el animal luego estuvo vacío. Lo empujé, sintiéndome algo satisfecha, pero no completamente aún.

"¿Cómo lo hice?" Pasé el dorso de mi mano por la boca. Edward estaba apoyado contra un árbol, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome de cerca.

"Lo hiciste muy bien," dijo, empujándose del tronco y viniendo más cerca. Noté que tenía los ojos oscuros. "¿Cómo sabe?"

"Bien. Mejor que el ciervo que tomé donde Charlie."

Asintió. "Es un carnívoro, siempre saben mejor." Se agachó junto a mí y sacó algo de cabello de mi rostro, sonriendo. Luego tomó mi mano, mirando los rastros de sangre en mi piel de cuando me limpié la boca.

Levantó la mano, pensé qué tal vez para besarla, pero en vez observó mi cara intensamente a la vez que abría los labios y pasaba la lengua lentamente sobre mi piel, lamiendo la sangre. Mis ojos se volvieron casi tan negros como los suyos, y si mi corazón estuviera vivo habría estado latiendo con fuerza. En su lugar, una energía zumbaba a través de mi cuerpo, haciéndolo cosquillear.

"Um, um, ¿Qué te pareció a ti?" Tragué fuerte. "¿Debí haber compartido?" No conocía la etiqueta, tal vez eso era lo que su acción estaba tratando de decirme. ¿Era dejarme todo el león de montaña para mí como aparar toda la comida de un buffet?

"No, normalmente no compartimos." Bajó la cabeza hasta mi mano de nuevo y esta vez la besó, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

Y luego, un aroma fresco flotaba a nuestro alrededor.

"Más adentro hay más, ¿puedes olerlos?"

Asentí. Sonrió y se levantó, llevándome con él.

"Vamos, has esperado mucho tiempo para ver esto."

La anticipación de ver a Edward cazar era exitante. En realidad verlo a él hacerlo lo hacía increíble. Mis dedos excavaban profundamente en la tierra mientras me sentaba en una roca, mirando con asombro.

Él era tan elegante, como un bailarín. Levantó sin esfuerzo al león, abrazándolo por el cuello y lo llevó a tierra en movimientos ágiles y fluidos. El león se removió en la tierra, con las piernas dobladas bajo él, y Edward lo rodó a un costado, dándose a si mismo mayor acceso al cuello. Y si bien parte de mi cerebro estaba registrando toda la emoción y la belleza de sus movimientos, otra parte hacía un cuidadoso estudio de lo que hacía.

Gruñía mientras se arrodillaba, con una pierna estirada, sosteniendo las piernas traseras de su presa. Un brazo estaba alrededor de los hombros mientras el otro alejaba la cabeza de él, estirando el cuello, exhibiendo la palpitante arteria bajo la piel. El veneno llenaba mi boca y me di cuenta de que me lamía los labios. Una ola de calor me recorrió mientras Edward dejaba sus ojos en mí por sobre el cuerpo del animal y sus labios se curvaron, revelando una boca llena de dientes blancos y brillantes de veneno. Luego cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, rápidamente. El animal chilló, se resistió y estremeció, hasta quedar quieto mientras la boca de Edward presionaba firmemente sobre su garganta.

Los tendones del cuello de Edward fueron visibles, por el esfuerzo, sus hombros se movían rítmicamente y podía ver los poderosos músculos de su garganta tensar y soltar a la vez que chupaba, extrayendo sangre a través de sus labios, los que se movían a un ritmo regular contra el cuello del animal.

Él fue más silencioso que yo, y más rápido.

Un momento después se alejó y empujó el cadáver lejos. Su cara estaba limpia, sus manos también, se pudo de pie y vino a mía, sacudiéndose la suciedad de los pantalones.

"Eso fue increíble," dije y él sonrió.

"Gracias."

"Debo recordar eso con las piernas, para mantenerlo quieto."

"Ayuda."

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un olor nuevo, diferente, suave y delicado se enroscó en el aire.

"¿Qué es?"

"Venado, ¿estás llena?"

Negué y Edward me tendió la mano.

"Entonces, vamos por el postre."

Estuve finalmente satisfecha al empujar al tercer venado. Me levanté y me miré, cubierta de sangre, con la ropa desgarrada, realmente se veían como trapos ahora, y me pasé el dorso de la mano por la cara de nuevo.

"Soy un comedor sucio," dije, ofreciendo una débil sonrisa mientras Edward se acercaba, apenas con una arruga en su camisa.

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol. Me paré, frente a él, pero mis ojos estaban en todas partes, lanzando miradas rápidas a las copas por encima de nosotros, a través de los árboles más lejanos, escuchando cada sonido, tomando cada olor, viendo cada destello de movimiento. Sabía que mi cabeza estaba yendo de un lado a otro mientras registraba cada nuevo estímulo, evaluando cada potencial amenaza.

"Soy la cosa más peligrosa aquí, ¿cierto?" No estaba segura de como eso me hacía sentir.

"Lo eres, sí."

"Incuso más que tú."

Estiró una mano para tomar la mía, tiradora suavemente.

"¿Siéntate conmigo?"

Con su toque mi nerviosismo se esfumó y me senté junto a él en un fuerte y busco movimiento. Sonrió e indicó su regazo con la cabeza. Sonreí de vuelta y me tendí acomodando mi cabeza en él. Me sentí más tranquila allí y sonreí de nuevo mientras trataba de quitar la basura restante de mi ropa. No quería dejarlo a él más sucio.

"Todos somos desprolijos al principio," dijo. "Serás más ordenada, pero para una primera comida, lo hiciste bien."

Bufé. "Sí, mírame." Ropa hecha jirones, el cabello una mezcla de ramas y hojas. "¿Todavía tengo sangre en la cara?"

"Sólo un poco." Lamió su dedo pulgar y limpió cerca de la comisura de mi boca al tiempo que yo rodaba los ojos y gemía.. "Amor, la primera vez que fui a cazar llegué a casa, bueno, llegué a casa casi desnudo, cubierto de sangre y mugre."

"¿De verdad?" Una interesante imagen se formó en mi cerebro vampiro. Una muy agradable e interesante imagen.

Se encogió de un hombro. "No completamente desnudo, pero los poco pedazos que quedaron no daban mucha cobertura."

"¿Por qué?" Lo que acababa de ver era tan elegante y gracioso.

"Fui demasiado ansioso. Comencé con un oso pardo, me dio batalla. Yo era fuerte, por supuesto, pero mis ropas fueron destrozadas."

"¿Carlisle estaba contigo?"

Hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

"Sí. Y eso fue lo peor de todo…estaba con Carlisle. Fue muy incómodo." Incluso ahora, casi noventa años después, podía sentir su vergüenza al recordar.

Pero, sonrió y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y cabello, sacando algunas de las ramas, hojas y tozos de hierba.

Su toque era reconfortante, me hizo sentir segura y a salvo y, en combinación con la barriga llena, ayudaba a descansar y calmar mi mente. Él ya no se sentía como piedra, mi cabeza descansaba cómodamente en su regazo y sus dedos cálidos acariciaban mi frente, mientras la otra mano se posaba en mi estómago.

"Edward, hace un rato, cundo olí a esos humanos, ¿era así como se sentía cuando estabas cerca de mí?'"

"Sí."

"¿Pero peor porque mi sangre te llama?"

"Lo más probable."

Una ola de culpa y remordimiento se apoderó de mí. Sacudí la cabeza y empuñé mis manos frente a los ojos.

"Y yo te seguí provocando más, tratando de hacerte ir más allá…" Solté, aún sacudiendo la cabeza pero Edward le restó importancia. "No lo entendía."

"Yo sé que no, amor."

Abrí los ojos y miré los suyos. "Trataste de decirme, pero yo no quería escuchar. Lo siento mucho."

"No lo sientas. Yo participé en partes iguales."

Sonrió y continuó acariciando mi cara – con suaves dedos. Cerré los ojos.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó.

Arrugué el rostro al considerar. "Bien, ahora me siento un poco más estable. Al principio, todo era sólo…¡todo! Había tantas cosas y quería hacerlas encajar en el lugar correcto. Quien iba en donde, que recuerdo iba con que. Y tenia recuerdos viniendo, saliendo de la nada, aparecían, y recordaba cosas. Y todos los sonidos, todos los olores a mi alrededor. Es como si mi mente fuera de una cosa a otra sin conexión alguna. Todavía es así, pero se ha calmado un poco." Abrí los ojos para ver los suyos. "Pero no creía que me sentiría tan como mi misma, pero así es."

Sonrió. "Te lo dije." Tiró suavemente de una especialmente obstinada ramita en mi cabello.

"¿Puedo ver a Abbey ahora?"

"Pronto. Sólo date la oportunidad de calmarte un poco más"

Asentí. Buena idea. "¿La veías todos los días?"

"Todos los días, dos veces. Alguien la traía y yo le daba el almuerzo, la cena y le leía un cuento."

"Bien."

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla. La calidez de su mano en mi estómago ahora irradiaba a través de mi – era reconfortante y cómodo.

"¿Cómo está Charlie?" Pregunté de pronto.

"Él está bien, considerándolo todo."

"¿Él sabe, sobre…mí? Quiero decir, _exactamente_, ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Eso de que ahora soy un vampiro?"

"Sabe. Lo sabe todo."

Pasé saliva. "¿Y?"

"Y él está contento y agradecido que tenerte todavía…incluso si no puede verte por un tiempo."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Aunque, si hoy fue una indicación, no creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo veas de nuevo, en comparación a como habíamos pensando originalmente."

Yo no estaba segura de eso, así que no comenté. El incidente anterior todavía estaba demasiado fresco en mi mente.

"¿Está en La Push?"

Edward asintió. "Se queda con Billy y está tratando de averiguar cómo puede hacer arrastrar a Zeke y encerrarlo de por vida."

Me reí y Edward hizo lo mismo. "¿Puede hacer eso?"

"Bueno, a él le gustaría. Pero él aceptó el castigo de Zeke así como lo hicimos nosotros. No puede entrar en fase y no volverá a La Push, probablemente es lo mejor que podemos esperar." Pero lo sabía, del recuerdo de una conversación y solo a partir de mi conocimiento de Edward, todavía se entretenía con imágenes donde le arranca la cabeza a Zeke. "Sam se reunió con Carlisle hace unos días. Ya no hay tratado, los lobos se han disculpado sin condiciones…supongo que ahora solo somos una gran familia feliz." Sonrió, pero sus últimas palabras estuvieron enlazadas a un toque de amargura.

Me quedé pensando por un momento al recordar esa tarde, hace tres días.

"¿Charlie está bien con Billy, con los lobos y…vampiros, y todo, entonces?"

"Él parece estarlo. Estaba molesto de que Billy no le haya contado el secreto antes, sin embargo." Su bello rostro se arrugó. "Naturalmente, estaba muy angustiado cuando Esme y Carlisle le explicaron la situación completa sobre tu transformación y sobre el aneurisma. Estaba muy enojado al principio porque no te llevamos al hospital, pensaba que tal vez podrías ser aparentemente…salvad, por sobre todo luchó contra la idea de las visiones de Alice."

Solté un bufido. "¿Vampiros y hombres lobos? Sí, seguro, ¿por qué no? ¿Pero ver el futuro? ¡De ninguna manera!"

Edward se encogió. "Creo que él podía _ver_ a los lobos, y a nosotros. Las visiones no son tan tangibles."

"Creo que más que eso es que le habría recordado a Renee." Edward levantó una ceja curiosa. "Hubo una época en que solía visitar a síquicos….Charlie lo desaprobaba."

"¿Y recuerdas eso?" Una esquina de su boca se alzó en una agradable sonrisa.

"Er, sí, recuerdo." Ni siquiera tuve que concentrarme. "Y tú no habías conversado de eso conmigo, tampoco."

Edward acarició mi frente con sus dedos. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella," sonrió.

Iba a sonreírle de vuelta, pero mi mente dio un salto y en lugar solté una pregunta.

"¿Qué le diremos a Renee?"

Edward suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. La columna de su garganta estaba a la vista, expuesta, y un instinto profundo y primitivo me dijo que se estaba poniendo en una posición muy vulnerable. Una cosa tan simple, no lo habría pensado dos veces siendo humano, pero ahora noté la confianza que debía tener él en mí al exponerse de esa manera a un recién nacido. Y también me di cuenta de que el mismo instinto había despertado antes, en mi habitación, cuando había ladeado y acercado su cabeza para que pudiera ver la cicatriz de su transformación. Había visto su acción como algo elegante, físicamente hermoso, pero no había reconocido completamente porqué había sido. La profundidad de su confianza en mí era increíble. Era hermoso.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?"

Me sorprendí. Había estado tan absorta en mi realización, en observar el movimiento de su garganta al hablar, que no había registrado lo que había dicho. Dejó caer la cabeza para verme, confuso.

"Lo siento, estaba un millón de millas de distancia. ¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?"

"¿Estabas algo distraída?"

"Sí, lo estaba."

Arqueó una ceja preguntando.

"Edward, cuando me muestras la garganta así," arqué un poco mi cuello como demostración. "¿No te sientes…,?" No estaba segura de cómo expresarlo.

"¿Qué si me siento en peligro?"

Asentí y comencé a morderme el labio. Edward sonrió y tocó mi boca con los dedos.

"Igual antes," susurró antes de alejar su mano y responder mi pregunta. "Mi naturaleza vampírica me dice que no debería exponerme así a un recién nacido. Pero tú eres mi esposa, mi compañera…eres Bella, y eso anula todos mis otros instintos."

Sonreí. "Soy tu compañera." Me gustaba el sonido de eso.

"Sí," alejó algo de cabello de su frente, sonriendo. "Lo eres."

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Te amo."

Sonrió. "Lo sé. Es bueno, ¿no?"

Y recostó la cabeza contra el árbol de nuevo mientras yo reía.

"Sobre Renee," dijo. "Estaba diciendo que probablemente nos quedaremos solo con llamadas telefónicas e emails con Renee por un rato. Podemos echar a andar la historia de la universidad y enviarle fotos de Abbey. No creo que tangamos que preocuparnos por otra cosa mientras lo hagamos."

Asentí. "¿Me veo muy diferente?" No me había visto todavía y mi mano fue esta mi cara.

"No lo creo," sus ojos fueron muy cálidos y sonreí mientras sus dedos trazaban mis pómulos.

"Entonces Charlie sabe del asunto del cerebro, ¿pero no entiende que me habría convertido de todas maneras, incluso sin eso?" Mi mente había ido de nuevo a mi padre.

"No. Él cree que tu transformación fue sólo por algo necesario…y no puede ver alguna otra razón que le diga lo contrario."

Su miraba era honesta, sin remordimientos, y sentí de acuerdo.

"Pensé que tal vez, cuando volviéramos podrías llamarlo, decirle que estás bien. Dejarle saber que su casa está lista."

Sonreí. "Me gustaría eso."

Su mano todavía estaba en mi mejilla y volví mi rostro para besar su palma, mientras su pulgar acariciaba a lo largo del hueso de mi mejilla. Y un nuevo calor comenzó elevarse dentro de mí, una caliente energía comenzó a cosquillear y zumbar a través de mi cuerpo. Lo había sentido en mi antigua habitación, y de nuevo cuando él había lamido la sangre de mi mano, y cuando lo había visto cazar, pero cada vez fue dejado a un lado por otra necesidades más inmediatas, pero ahora estaba de vuelta y…creciendo.

Extendí una mano y la posé detrás de su cabeza, atrayéndolo a mí. Nuestros labios se encontraron y el calor se convirtió en fuego al correr por mi cuerpo y me gustó.

Lo deseaba, y estaba bastante segura de él me quería, aunque me estuviera dejando llevar el asunto, al contenerse un poco. Y me rompí.

Lo deseaba, pero quería ver a Abbey, y estaba muy segura de que si comenzábamos algo aquí no volveríamos a casa en el corto plazo.

Me alejé de sus labios – teníamos una eternidad, después de todo.

"¿Podemos ir a casa? ¿Puedo ver a Abbey ahora?"

Pasó los dedos por mis labios y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

"Sí."

Corrimos de nuevo y fue estimulante, emocionante y apasionante. Edward se mantuvo a mi lado, aunque sabía que podía superarme, y a pesar de la distancia que recorrimos, no pasó mucho antes de que nos acercáramos a la casa.

Pero a la vez que la cabaña entró a la vista me congelé y me miré.

"Abbey no me puede ver así."

Edward rió entre dientes. "Vamos a limpiarnos antes. Vamos."

Tan pronto como entré por la puerta me sentí como si nunca me hubiera ido. Tantos recuerdos, tanto amor, todo ahí, nítido y claro.

"Era humana la última vez que estuve aquí," murmuré mientras mi mano acariciaba el respaldo del sofá. Una de las mantas de Abbey estaba sobre en un sillón, algunos de sus libros de cuentos sobre la mesa de café.

"Eras _Bella_ la última vez que estuviste aquí, y eres Bella ahora."

Asentí y sonreí. "Lo sé." Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Puedo olerla."

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron, pero se mantuvieron cautelosos. "¿Y…?"

Tomé otro aliento, más profundo esta vez.

"Huele como Abbey," sonreí y él también, el alivio claramente escrito en su rostro. "El olor es fuerte, estuvo aquí hace un rato, pero…," olí de nuevo. "Nada."

"Bella," suspiró y se acercó para tenerme en sus brazos. "Es como esperábamos." Sus labios se presionaron suavemente los míos antes de alejarse y caminar, sonriendo, hacia al baño. "¿Ducha o tina?" preguntó.

"Ducha, estoy apurada."

Edward me dejó a solas mientras me desvestía y limpiaba. Mis músculos recordaban como de bien se sentía el agua caliente y suspiré al entrar bajo el chorro. Me lavé rápidamente y me lavé el cabello con champú. A través de la corriente de agua podía oír la voz de Alice.

"Confía en mí, Edward, ella es una talla más pequeña ahora, como era antes de quedar embarazada, necesitará esos."

Ropas. Reconocía a Alice al pensar en eso. Más recuerdos vinieron – probablemente había un viaje relámpago a Port Angeles después de que dejáramos la casa de Charlie.

Sonreí al cerrar la llave. Mis dedos se cerraron a su alrededor pero mi nueva fuerza todavía me era ajena, y la arranqué con la mano.

"¡Oh!" Obviamente tendré que tener más cuidado.

"¿Bella?" La voz ansiosa de Edward. Rodé los ojos. Incluso ahora, cuando era indestructible, todavía se preocupaba por mí.

"Estoy bien," dije, corté el agua y salí, envolviéndome con la toalla. Puse la llave en el lavabo por mientras y comencé a secarme.

Oí la conversación continuar – Alice preguntado sobre mi primera cacería, Edward explicando mi casi accidente y como me había recompuesto. Sonreí al sonido de orgullo y asombro en su voz, mientras me inclinaba para secarme las piernas. Alice estaba sorprendida también. Y molesta.

"¿Cómo no veo que eso viene?" La oí murmurar antes de que llamara a la puerta del baño. "Bella, tengo algo de ropa nueva para ti, ¿quieres que te las traiga?"

"No, no, saldré."

Apreté la toalla a mí alrededor y abrí la puerta.

"Estás increíble," me sonrió. "Incluso con el cabello mojado."

"¿Lo soy? No me he mirado todavía."

Abrió la boca en shock. "No puedo creer que mi hermano no te mostrara tu reflejo cuando despertaste," y le dio una mirada a Edward a la vez que él se encogía de hombros. "¿Pero no te miraste en el espejo del baño?"

También me encogí de hombros y negué.

"Simplemente no pensé en ello. Estoy entusiasmada por ver a Abbey y nunca he sido mucho de espejos, de todas maneras. ¿Verdad?" Lo chequeé con Edward quien me sonrió.

"No, para nada," dijo. Noté que sus ojos me recorrieron rápidamente en una mirada muy apreciativa que reconocí bien. Se dio cuenta y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por ser descubierto. Sonreí y Alice rodó los ojos.

"Cuando ustedes dos hayan terminado…,"

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la habitación. La guitarra estaba en su lugar, mis libros también. Estaba en casa. De alguna manera se sentía como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Ahí," señaló unas blusas y pantalones, una falda, sobre la cama. "Podemos conseguir más, estas son solo un comienzo."

Síp, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Está bien, gracias."

Edward estaba de pie en la puerta, observando, con una sonrisa en el rostro y preocupación en los ojos al tiempo que Alice me ponía frente al espejo.

"¡Ahora…mira!"

La mujer que veía era impresionante y hermosa, podía ver eso, pero los ojos me sorprendieron y jadeé por eso más que por la imagen completa. Edward dio un paso adelante, apoyando una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, comprendiendo.

"Van a desaparecer, amor," dijo suavemente. "El color comenzará a perder algo de su fuerza en un mes más o menos."

"¿En cuánto tiempo serán como los tuyos?"

"Todos son diferentes, pero en un año."

Asentí. "¿Asustará a Abbey? ¿Debería usar gafas de sol?"

Compartió una mirada rápida con Alice.

"Ella se dará cuenta, tal vez…la sobresate, pero sabrá que eres tú, amor." Sabía que él creía eso, yo esperaba que tuviera razón.

Aparte de los ojos, mi cabello era del mismo color, pero parecía ser más grueso, más brillante, con más ondas. Mi piel era más clara, luminosa y suave como seda, pero mis rasgos parecieron mejorar, en lugar de cambiar. Todavía podía ver la forma de mis ojos y boca. Mi nariz estaba un poco diferente, tal vez mis pómulos más definidos, pero todavía tenía la forma de corazón de mi cara.

Alice estaba saltando en las puntas de sus pies.

"Ves, estas hermosa, _deslumbrante_," alabó y sonreí mientras el recuerdo de un dibujo venía a mi mente. Mis ojos fueron a la cómoda donde estaba, doblado con cuidado, en lo que sabía era la caja de cosas especiales de Edward. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward.

"Lo sé, Alice. Siempre lo he sido."

Podía oír el corazón de Abbey y olía su aroma mientras nos acercábamos a la casa. Apuré el paso y Edward aceleró conmigo, su pulgar acariciando la piel de mi mano.

Emmett y Jasper estaban a los pies de la escala. Carlisle, Alice y Esme en los peldaños de en medio y Rosalie estaba arriba, delante de la puerta, con Abbey en sus brazos.

Hice un sonido, parte ahogado, parte jadeo cuando la vi. Estaba en su enterito de conejitos, masticando un juego de llaves de plástico. Era consciente de la postura de Jasper, de su expresión, de cómo me vigilaba constantemente, pero no le di importancia.

"Está bien, Jasper." La voz de Edward era sonriente. "El olor de Abbey en la cabaña no la afectó." Y todos parecieron relajarse visiblemente a la vez que me acercaba, subiendo los peldaños hasta estar delante de Rosalie.

"Te extrañó," Rosalie dijo bajito y asentí. La había extrañado, también.

"¿Abbey?" Hablé en voz baja y sonreí. "Abbey, es mami."

Podía ver cada pestaña, cada mechón de su ralo cabello bronce. Hace poco había tomado una botella de leche, lo podía oler en ella y oír en el gorgoteo de su barriga.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y tragué, aterrorizada de que pudiera llorar y enterrar la cabeza en el cuello de Rosalie para estar cómoda. No sabría qué hacer si eso pasaba. Por la esquina del ojo vi a Jasper avanzar unos pasos hacia mí. Tomé una respiración profunda, dejé ir la ansiedad y él retrocedió de nuevo.

"¿Abbey?"

Ella me estaba estudiando, me acerqué con cuidado y toqué su mejilla, como siempre lo había hecho, asegurándome de ajustar el movimiento para así no lastimarla. No era tan delicada como un bebé humano, pero no tan irrompible como un vampiro. Vi que algo se registró en sus ojos, luego dilató las fosas nasales, como había visto hacer a Edward algunas veces, y luego sonrió.

"¡Mah!" Se estiró hacia mí y solté un sollozo.

"Con cuidado, amor," Edward estaba detrás de mí. Cuidadosamente, la tomé en mis brazos y la abracé.

Dejé besos sobre su cabeza y le acaricié la mejilla. Esme aplaudió y también lo hico Alice. Rosalie sonrió y no estaba muy segura de lo que hacían los demás, porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a mi hermosa hija.

Pero sentí los brazos de Edward rodearnos a ambas.

"¿Viste sus fosas nasales? Como nosotros." Sonaba emocionado. "Reconoció tu olor y cuando la tocaste, lo vi en su mente, ella hizo la conexión con el tú humano."

"Tenías razón," susurré, mirando la hermosa criatura en mis brazos mientras ella dejaba caer sus laves y tiraba mi cabello, y suspiré por el perfecto momento en que estaba envuelta y por estar con las dos personas que más amaba.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala de los Cullen. Sostuve a Abbey en mi regazo, apretándola contra mí, mientras los demás me daban detalles de sus últimos tres días – la siesta que había tomado, los juguetes con los que había jugado, los libros que le habían leído. Como ella fue llevada donde Charlie dos veces al día para visitarme con Edward. Las canciones de cuna con Rosalie, los arrumacos matutinos de Esme y Carlisle. Los paseos al aire libre con Alice y Jasper. Y ver Mary Poppins con Emmett – otra vez.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado. Tenía un brazo firmemente puesto sobre mis hombros, teniéndome cerca, mientras jugaba con los pies de Abbey. Una vez que estuve actualizada sobre Abbey, él estuvo ansioso por contarles a todos en detalle mi primera cacería. Explicó sobre los humanos que estuve cerca de descuartizar en mi sed de sangre mientras se enderezaba, luego se ponía de pie, demostrando como lo había dejado alejarme. Su sorpresa y asombro que me avergonzaban.

"Nunca he encontrado a un recién nacido tan controlado," Jasper sacudía la cabeza. "No sé como…sigo esperando por el arrebato."

Alcé la vista de inmediato. ¿Podía salirme de control? ¿Era hoy solo un golpe de suerte y mañana sería un recién nacido hambriento que debía ser custodiado cada segundo?

"No creo que tenga algún arrebato," Carlisle dijo. "Todos nosotros hemos sido convertidos de improviso, sin previo aviso. No sabíamos lo que nos estaba pasando y sobre todo nos despertamos con extraños en un lugar desconocido." Todos asintieron, con rostros serios. "Bella se ha preparado mucho y ha despertado en el corazón de su familia, en su entorno habitual…parece que no ha tenido que hacer el mismo ajuste que el resto hicimos."

"No me gustaría encontrarme con otro humano en un tiempo cercano," hablé antes de que lo llevaran demasiado lejos.

"Por supuesto," Carlisle sonrió. "Pero aún así, el hecho de que seas capaz de tenerte del _todo_ después de solo un par de horas…eso es increíble, Bella. Eso no tiene antecedentes en mi experiencia y en la Jasper. Edward no habría sido capaz de hacerlo."

Edward me lanzó una mirada de _te lo dije_ y rodé los ojos. Volvió a sentarse conmigo, esta vez con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro e inhaló profundamente, obviamente disfrutando de mi olor sin el ardor.

"En sus primeras semanas me mantuvo muy ocupado," Carlisle continuó a la vez que sacudía la cabeza por los recuerdos y yo estaba curiosa.

"Tendrás que decirme todo eso en algún momento." Y Carlisle asintió, sonriendo.

"Cuando tengas un par de días libres," dijo riendo.

Edward gruñó y bajó la cabeza. "No lo hice tan mal," murmuró.

Pasé mi mano a través de su cabello y él acercó su cabeza para mirarme, con los ojos brillantes por entre las pestañas mientras sonreía.

"Tal vez debería contarte yo mismo. Carlisle tiende a exagerar."

Todos rieron, Abbey dio unas palmaditas por el alegre sonido y más de mi vergüenza y tensión desaparecieron. Esta era mi familia…y ellos lo entendían.

Y luego Edward se puso de pie otra vez y re-recreó mi primera caería. Usó palabras como elegante, suave, potente, y me sentí avergonzada de nuevo. Nadie antes había usado alguna vez esas palabras para describirme.

"Pero me sostuviste las patas del león," interrumpí.

Hizo una pausa y torció un poco los labios. "Er, no _tenía_ que hacerlo," dijo, tímidamente. "En realidad lo estabas haciendo bien sin eso."

"¿Entonces…?"

Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y empujando sus mansos más dentro de los bolsillos. Sus palabras salieron rápidamente.

"No podía soportar verlo darte zarpazos." Se encogió de nuevo y me miró. "Viejos hábitos y todo eso…,"

Rosalie rodó los ojos, mientras Alice reía.

"Hey, Rosie, ¿por qué no me ayudaste así en mi primera cacería?" Emmett parecía herido.

"¿En serio? El lío que estabas dejando con ese oso…yo no iba a ir cerca de _eso_." Alisó su cabello con la mano y luego suspiró profundamente mientras él fruncía el ceño.

"La próxima vez, Emmett. Voy a sujetarte el oso la próxima vez."

Y hubo otra ronda de carcajadas.

"¿Entonces nos mudaremos a Alaska?" Emmett miró de Edward a Carlisle y se hizo silencio en la sala mientras todos miraban de Edward a Alice.

"No veo que suceda," Alice dijo. "Nos veo aquí, a todos."

Edward asintió. "No creo que haya alguna necesidad de ir a Alaska, ahora," miró hacia Carlisle. "El tratado ya no es un problema. Charlie sabe todo, podemos hacer correr la historia de _Edward y Bella van a la Universidad_ y deberemos quedarnos fuera de vista, igual que Rose y Emmett hicieron después de la graduación."

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con eso y yo estaba entusiasmada con la idea de quedarme, pero también estaba preocupada.

"Pero, ¿soy…segura? Quiero decir, los humanos viene a casa a veces." Recordé las camionetas de reparto trayendo los muebles de la habitación de Abbey y otros varios artículos que los Cullen ordenaban.

"Bella, ¿cómo está tu sed ahora?" Carlisle estaba sonriendo. Mi mano fue automáticamente a mi garganta.

"Oh, bien, um, está allí cuando lo pienso. Es como un cosquilleo suave, áspero, como cuando comienza a doler la garganta."

"Al igual que el resto," Carlisle asintió. "¿Y cuando no estás pensando en eso?"

"Um, supongo que realmente no lo noto. Desde que cacé de todos modos."

Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, con ojos cálidos en los míos.

"Bella, creo que eres segura. Creo que si alguien está siempre contigo, si cazas con frecuencia, y Edward te lleva al Parquee cuando cualquier visitante sea esperado, entonces no debería ser un problema," dijo simplemente.

"Y por lo que he visto, y lo que Edward nos ha dicho, creo que estarás lista para mezclarte con humanos en dos o tres meses." Jasper me miraba especulativamente.

No estaba segura de eso, pero sonreí de todos modos.

"Parece que nos quedamos," Edward sonrió y vino a sentarse a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos. Luego su guiño cambió a una suave sonrisa y sus ojos se nublaron de profunda emoción. Fruncí el ceño un poco, al no ser capaz de leerlo. Incliné la cabeza preguntando y el sacudió la suya, entonces miró hacia otro lado, tragando saliva. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarme, ahora con la expresión clara, bajó la cabeza y le mostró la lengua a Abbey. Ella frunció el ceño y trató de alcanzarla pero la metió rápidamente, haciendo que saltara y luego riera. Pasé la mano sobre su cabeza y me incliné para dejar un suave beso en su cabello. Nuestro milagroso bebé. Estaba contenta de que de que no tuviera que dejar su habitación prado tan pronto.

Era consciente de que todo el mundo nos miraba y me acomodé en mi asiento, sintiéndome incómoda, mientras Carlisle y Jasper continuaban discutiendo mi progreso. Luego Edward miró a Emmett y asintió levemente.

Emmett se puso de pie, con los puños al aire.

"¡Reto histórico Lego!" bramó y hubo un gemido colectivo alrededor de la sala mientras él sacaba dos enormes cajas de plástico de debajo de la escalera. Nos dio una rápida mirada, un quiño rápido y una sonrisa y lo entendí – estaba alejando la atención de nosotros. Le devolví una sonrisa agradecida.

"En honor a Bella, al convertirse en vampiro, digo que construyamos el Instituto de Forks…¡donde todo comenzó!"

Jasper miró interesado y sacó la tapa de una caja a la vez que Emmett retiraba la tapa de la otra.

"Vamos," le sonreí a Edward, empujando su pie con el mío. "Me gustaría ver esto."

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Y sonrió cuando asentí.

"Sólo llega a terminarla, no como la última vez."

"Ah, _lo_ recuerdas," hizo una mueca y levanté una ceja en reconocimiento. Abbey aplaudió de nuevo y Edward se arrastró por la alfombra, gruñéndole por encima del hombro para entretenerla mientras él iba y ella se reía de él. Un papi divertido.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper tomaron una pila de bloques cada uno y Alice se levantó para darles la partida.

"¡Listos…ya!"

Este era un nuevo juego que habían inventado y lo recordaba muy bien.

Cada uno de ellos tenía que construir el mismo lugar conocido, ya sea por experiencia o imágenes, y el ganador era el primero en completar la estructura con todo detalle de precisión. Algunas estructuras incluían todas piezas de cada set que tenía – y tenían varios sets. Desde castillos medievales a submarinos, Star Wars y la policía espacial.

Habían construido la Torre Eiffel, las pirámides, las Casa Blanca y el Taj Mahal. Lo más difícil sin embargo, había sido el último, la Casa de la Ópera de Sydney – todas esos partes puntiagudas en el techo y las no suficientes partes punteadas alrededor. Casi hubo una pelea ese día. Había sacado a Abbey de la habitación para que no viera a su padre luchando con su tío Jasper por un pequeño bloque blanco. Y la lucha terminó cuando Emmett trató de robarle las piezas puntudas de la casa de la opera de Edward para usarla en la suya.

A Carlisle le tomó veinte minutos remover el pequeño astronauta de Lego desde la oreja de Emmett. Edward nunca se disculpó.

Estaba riendo por esos recuerdos mientras los veía ahora, todos fuertemente concentrados en su tarea. Cuando los veía antes, sus manos habían sido un borrón invisible. Pero ahora veía cada movimiento claramente. También sabía que Emmett tenía tres piezas del montón de Jasper, y que Edward había utilizado doscientos veinte bloques.

Miré alrededor, viendo con nuevos ojos. Había una ligera decoloración en la alfombra junto a la mesa del comedor. Obviamente alguien había derramado algo y limpiado, pero como humano no había sido capaz de verlo. Las cortinas de la izquierda en la ventana estaban con un poco más de polvo que las de la derecha. El taburete del piano de Edward estaba sin brillo en la superficie, pero ahora podía ver que la superficie estaba un poco más opaca a un lado – claramente Edward se sentaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda cuando tocaba. Había la huella de una mano en la ventana de la puerta principal. La misma huella de mano en el vidrio de la pantalla plana. Podía ver, por el tamaño y la forma, que probablemente era de Emmett.

Y en todo ese tiempo supe que cada pocos segundos Edward levantaba la mirada, chequeándome.

La siguiente vez que lo hizo dejé mis ojos en los suyos. Sonrió y volvió al juego.

Él estaba recostado sobre su estómago, estirado, apoyado sobre los codo mientras construía, moviendo los dedos con experticia, y tanto como estaba disfrutando al ver sus manos, estaba disfrutando aún más del resto de él. Su extensión, la manera en como su cabello le caía un poco sobre la cara, como fruncía el rostro por la concentración, la curva de su cuello y el fluir de su espalda, desde los hombros hasta su trasero, y luego sus largas piernas. Él era un hombre hermoso, y no solo por fuera. Me preguntaba como yo había tenido tanta suerte.

Sus ojos me miraron de nuevo y al ver mi expresión arqueó una ceja y en la comisura de su boca apareció una sonrisa un tanto sorprendida y un poco petulante. Bajé la cabeza, contenta de que ya no pudiera sonrojarme. Jasper debió sentir mi estado de ánimo, porque sus manos vacilaron y nos dio una rápida mirada. Rodó los ojos y volvió a su tarea.

"¡Listo!" Emmett alzó las manos al aire en señal de victoria. "¡Esta es mi primera victoria!"

"¿Dónde está el asta de la bandera?" Jasper cuestionó.

Emmett estuvo en pánico por un segundo, luego una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó por su cara.

"Esta es la escuela después de que el asta cayera por una tormenta en ese tiempo."

"No puedes hacer eso." Jasper negó con la cabeza firmemente. "Tiene que ser actual. ¡Podría haberlo dejado la mía a medio terminar y decir que era la escuela con tres meses de construcción!"

Emmett se encogió de hombros, aún satisfecho. "Pudiste hacerlo, Jasper, pero no lo hiciste."

Mi risa resonó mientras Jasper gruñía. "Vamos de nuevo. Esta vez es la Gran Muralla China."

Él y Emmett desmantelaron rápidamente sus escuelas y comenzaron a repartir.

"Vamos, Edward," Emmett estaba impaciente y desintegró el modelo de Edward con una única flexión de su mano.

"Creo que pasaré esta vez de la Gran Muralla China," Edward dijo, poniéndose de pie, mirándome. "Voy a participar la próxima vez."

Los demás dijeron adiós, yendo a abrazarme de nuevo una vez de pie, cargando a Abbey cerca. Estaba sorprendida por la fluida forma en que mi cuerpo se movía sin que ni siquiera lo intentara. Emmett no estaba prestando atención. Ya estaba repartiendo las piezas de Edward, listo para empezar. Jasper levantó la mirada, sus ojos me encontraron antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

"Si me necesitan…," dejó la oferta abierta y Edward sonrió al responder.

"No lo haremos," y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura al guiarme a la puerta.

"Adiós Edward," dijo Alice alegre.

"Te veo más tarde," dijo vagamente sobre su hombro, pero sus ojos estaban en mí.

Se sentía bien estar en casa, en la cabaña, solo nosotros tres. Abbey estaba sentada en la alfombra, rodeada de sus bloques de madera y masticando su libro ABC, mientras nos sentábamos a su lado. Habíamos estado construyendo, como ella había visto hacer a su papá.

"Estoy sorprendida de lo _normal_ que se siente aquí. ¿Eso es, um, normal?" Estaba recostada sobre mis manos, con las piernas estiradas delante de mí. Edward estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra frente a mí. Rió y pude oír el alivio en el sonido. "Tengo miedo de despertar mañana y haber olvidado todos mi recuerdos y ser más como un recién nacido regular. Oh, excepto a que no despertaré mañana, ¿cierto? Porque no dormiré esta noche."

El pensamiento me sacudió un poco. "No puedo dejar de pensar en eso."

Edward estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí.

"Lo sé. Pero después de un tiempo lo harás." Me estaba viendo muy de cerca.

"Todo se ve tan…familiar. Y no sólo es porque lo reconozco, sino que lo _siento_. Como si nada hubiera cambiado. ¿Tiene sentido eso?"

Asintió lentamente.

"¿Es por lo que Carlisle dijo? ¿Por qué estoy en mi entorno habitual?"

"Probablemente."

Y luego Abbey le lanzó el libro. Lo esquivó con rapidez, sin mirar, y la tomó por debajo de los brazos. Se dejó caer sobre la espalda y la sentó sobre su abdomen, sosteniendo sus manos mientras la hacía saltar, provocando que riera.

"¿Te hubiera gustado haber tenido tiempo para tener otro bebé?"

La pregunta salió de la nada, ni siquiera había sido un pensamiento consciente y estaba segura de que me veía tan sorprendida como Edward estaba. Abbey había sido una maravillosa sorpresa, pero dado mi plan de convertirme, realmente nunca había considerado la idea de tener más niños. Supuse que en algún lugar de mi subconsciente, sin embargo, me había preocupado de eso por Edward.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, con sus ojos en los míos.

"Nunca me atreví a desear el bebé que _tenemos_," dijo y bajó la mirada a Abbey. Él había dejado de moverse y ella estaba revotando en él, tratando de comenzar de nuevo. Él soltó una de sus manos y alcanzó la pila de bloques. Escogió el verde y lo puso en sus dedos, distrayéndola para así poder hablar. Cuando lo hizo su voz era tierna y sus ojos fueron suaves, mientras se sentaba un poco apoyándose en los codos y mirándome por encima de la cabeza de nuestra hija.

"Nunca esperé encontrar el amor. Y cuando lo hice, cuando pasó, cuando te encontré, nunca creí que me pudieras amar. Pero lo hiciste. Y luego, te casaste conmigo, y tuvimos una hija." Se mordió el labio, moviendo la cabeza como si todavía no pudiera creer eso. "Tú y Abbey son más de lo que nunca pensé que tendría. No deseo nada más." Acarició la mejilla de Abbey y susurró… "He tenido mi parte justa de milagros."

Pero luego volvió su cabeza hacia mí bruscamente.

"¿Y tú? ¿te habría gustado tener otro?" Parecía molesto ante la idea de haberme dejado con las ganas. Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Estoy muy _feliz_ con lo que tengo."

Podía verlo buscando algo en mi cara, esperando estar seguro, y no solo sobre el bebé. Luego se relajó.

"No puedo creer que ya estés de vuelta," susurró de pronto, tan bajo que oídos humanos no lo habrían escuchado. Y parecía que no debería haber escuchado, incluso ahora, porque una mirada de realización apareció en su rostro y se vio avergonzado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Hizo una mueca suave. "Sólo eso, no nos espera a nosotros aquí, así, tan pronto después de tu transformación."

"Comprendo eso, todo me lo han dicho. ¿Qué _esperabas_, sin embargo?" Nadie había dio específico.

Se encogió de hombros. "Es diferente para todos," dijo vagamente.

"Dime, Edward."

Comenzó a sonreír. "No eres tan voluble como estimaba que fueras. O errática, o defensiva."

"¿Así fuiste tú?"

"Sí, lo fui. Pero tú no. Estas enfocada, tú, ¿recuerdas una vez, hace mucho, que te dije que tenía instintos humanos, enterrados, pero tú los estabas revelando de nuevo?"

Asentí. Lo recordaba y eso me alegraba.

"Buen, es como si ti nunca los hubieras enterrado. Todavía están ahí, tú estás aquí. Pensé que tomaría más tiempo, eso es todo."

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Acabas de usar la palabras _estimar_?" (nt: usa la palabra skittish, que en español no tiene la traducción de una palabra estrictamente antigua, así que supongo que estimar puede servir)

Se quedó perplejo por un momento y luego resopló. "La usé, sí."

"Esa es una palabras muy antigua."

"Soy un vampiro muy viejo."

Reí y luego Abbey lanzó su bloque a la nariz de Edward. Rebotó y cayó al suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Le sonrió a ella. Tomó el bloque y los escondió detrás de él.

"¿Dónde está?" Él estaba usando su voz de papá, una poco más suave, más ligera, que su tono habitual de voz. Esa me hacía derretir.

La mano libre de Edward sujetaba a Abbey mientras ella giraba alrededor, tratando de encontrar el bloque. Lo trajo de vuelta a su vista, suspiró exageradamente y ella aplaudió. Edward comenzó a dejarla revotar de nuevo, haciéndola reír.

"Estaba pensando," dijo mientras revotaba, "Podríamos conseguir una de esas mochilas para cargarla. Ahora es demasiado grande para la bolsa." Sabía que estaba un poco triste por eso.

"Podemos," dije. "Tal vez podríamos buscar algo en línea más tarde." Pensé que lo haría feliz y yo estaba más ansiosa que lo normal. Me sonrió.

"He visto unos muy buenos en el sitio Bug-a-Lug. La Escape tiene reposa cabeza y para descansar los pies, pero la Metro tiene acolchado extra y un asiento ajustable para cuando esté más grande."

Se detuvo y me miró. "Edward, ¿estuviste viendo en línea durante mi transformación?"

Estaba bromeando pero rápidamente noté que mis palabras lo hirieron. Dejó de hacer rebotar y me miró, sorprendido.

"¡No! No, solo te dejaba cuando alguien traía a Abbey y esa persona se sentaba contigo mientras yo le daba de comer. Y aún así, cada segundo estaba pendiente de ti. Nunca hubiera…,"

Me arrastré por la alfombra y me acosté a su lado, inclinándome para besar su mejilla y dejó suavemente a Abbey sobre la alfombra entre nosotros, dejando una mano sobre su espalda mientras él se acomodaba sobre su costado para verme. Pasé mi mano sobre su cabello mientras ella tomaba uno de sus bloques, llevándose el azul a la boca para masticarlo.

"Está bien, Edward, estaba bromeando," rodé los ojos para enfatizarle el punto. "Sé que no habrías hecho eso."

"Oh…bueno." Todavía se veía un poco molesto, sin embargo.

"Solo me preguntaba, ¿Cuándo investigaste todo eso?" Abbey me ofreció el bloque verde par que masticara y lo puse en mi boca, haciendo sonidos _nom nom_ y ella rió.

Edward suspiró. "Cuatro noches atrás, mientras dormías. Iba a contarte al día siguiente y te mostraría la página web. Pero no tuve la oportunidad antes de ir a cazar y cuando volví…," su voz se apagó.

Acaricié su hombro con mi cabeza.

"Así que dime ahora. Estoy aquí."

Se movió, acercándose un poco más y puso suavemente una mano sobre mi cadera.

"Sí, estás aquí," y su sonrisa fue tan hermosa que mi cuerpo estaba temblando una vez más.

Así que me tendí ahí, de lado, mientras él se recostaba en el suyo y comparaba las características de la Escape versus la Metro mientras nuestra hija jugaba con los bloques entre nosotros. Los dos sabíamos que podíamos haber ido a la computadora y mirar, pero esto era mejor.

Escuchaba mientras Edward me explicaba las ventajas del gortex sobre el nylon. Que la Escape tenía un bolsillo aislado para mantener las bebidas frías. De vez en cuando él levantaba la mano y alejaba algún cabello de mi rostro, o sólo acariciaba mi mejilla. A veces dejaba descansar su mano sobre mi cadera otra vez, dando un suave apretón. Y yo quitaba el cabello de sus ojos, dejándome ver su brillo dorado, o pasaba mis dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula, o los dejaba sobre su brazo.

Fue un suave acercamiento, un reconexión que ambos necesitábamos. Solo una conversación en voz baja, caricias suaves, siendo una familia.

"Al final creo que la Escape es la mejor mochila para cargarla, pero la Metro tiene un mejor rango de color."

"¿Mm? ¿Cómo cual?"

"Bueno, ambas vienen en rojo, azul y gris. Pero la Metro también viene en rosado y morado en dos tonos, o en limón con celeste."

"¿Rosado y morado?"

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con su sonrisa torcida y reí. "¿Realmente usarías una mochila rosa y morado?" Pregunté.

Lo consideró por un momento.

"Mm, tal vez no." Y ambos nos echamos a reír. "No me malinterpretes, me siento suficientemente cómo para hacerlo. Sólo que no sé si podría manejar la reacción de Emmett, sería molesto con bastante rapidez."

"¡Oh! ¿Puedes imaginarlo?"

"Sí, eso sería un problema." Y comenzamos a reír de nuevo. "¿Pero con qué color crees que Abbey se vería más linda? Quiero decir, la reacción de Emmett realmente no importa, si es algo que a ella le gustaría."

La miró, con ojos en llenos de amor, mientras ella trataba de poner un bloque sobre otro. Cayó y ella frunció el ceño. Edward tomó el ofensivo bloque, se lo devolvió y sonrió a la vez que ella lo tomaba y trataba de nuevo, con la cara llena de determinación. Él deslizó un segundo bloque, alineándolo al lado del primero para hacer una plataforma más grande para que construyera su torre. Ella puso el bloque en el tope y se quedó en su lugar esta vez y sonrió, mirando a Edward. Él puso su cara de sorpresa y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"No creo que a Abbey le importe," dijo en voz baja y pasé mi mano a través de su cabello y su frente. Amaba a este hombre. Usaría rosado y morado por su hija si pensaba que a ella le gustaba. Me sonreí – él probablemente se pondría alas de hadas si la hacía feliz y estaba segura, que en algún momento, me gustaría ver que eso suceda.

Mientras escuchaba y hablaba con Edward también estaba completamente consiente de cada movimiento de Abbey, por lo que casi sin pensarlo noté un trozo de comida seca en el bloque amarillo que se había llevado a la boca. Suavemente se lo cambié por el rojo, levanté el codo y tiré el amarillo hacia la cocina. Voló pasando por la puerta, una curva y chocó en el lava platos sin mucho ruido.

Miré a Edward, emocionada, y él estaba contento por mí.

"¿Viste eso? No sé cómo, pero _sabía_ cuanta fuerza usar y qué ángulo de giro dar. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sólo _sabía_."

"Muy impresionante," dijo, alzó las cejas y sonrió.

Tomé otro bloque y lo hice de nuevo. También resonó en el fregadero y me puse a reír. Abbey también.

"Trata tú," dije. Trató. Su bloque pasó por la esquina, pero lo oímos pegar en el lava platos y revotar en el piso.

"¡Ah, ha! ¡De hecho le pegaste a algo!" Levanté un puño, luego bajé el brazo rápidamente. "No fallaste a propósito, ¿no?" Escaneé su rostro, pero solo encontré indignación.

"No _fallé_, Bella. Estoy tendido en un ángulo distinto al tuyo, mi trayectoria no es la misma, sería físicamente imposible para mí apuntarle con el bloque al fregadero desde aquí."

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo intéstate?"

"Porque me lo pediste."

Sí, claro.

"Bueno, deja sentarme ahí y hacerlo."

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Mejor que no, a Abbey no le quedarán bloques."

Rodé los ojos y luego ambos comenzamos a reír a la vez que Edward dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el hombro. "Puedo ver que tenemos un nuevo competidor en la familia." Oía la sonrisa en su voz.

"¡Mah!" Abbey estiró sus manos hacía mi y suavemente la puse encima mío.

"¿Es hora de abrazar?" Sonreí a la vez que ella se frotaba contra mi cuello y la mano de Edward acariciaba su espalda. Nos tendimos ahí, los tres sobre la alfombra de la sala, disfrutando el momento. Un momento que ahora era parte de la eternidad.

Unos minutos más tarde oí la pancita de Abbey rugir y supe que pronto se pondría gruñona.

"Hora de la cena," dije.

"La haré," Edward se puso de pie, listo salir de la habitación, pero lo detuve.

"No, déjame."

Edward se sentó en un banco de la cocina, cargándola mientras yo sacaba una calabaza de la despensa.

Abbey estaba tratando de meter sus dedos en la boca de Edward, pero cada vez que ella se acercaba él cerraba sus labios y alejaba su cabeza, burlándose de ella. Ella apartaba la mano y él abría la boca de nuevo hasta que sus dedos estuvieran cerca, para luego cerrarla de golpe. Ella estaba riendo, con la mente distraída de su hambriento estómago.

Me pasé la lengua por los dientes y me estremecí ligeramente al pensar en que sus pequeños dedos estuvieran en contacto con los bordes afilados. Sentí un golpe de preocupación recorrerme. De pronto tuve una idea de cómo Edward debió haberse sentido conmigo…antes.

"Ten cuidado." Murmuré rápidamente, con la necesidad decirlo pero también medio esperando que no escuchara. Corté un trozo de calabaza y el cuchillo se deslizó con rapidez, como si fuera mantequilla.

"Bella, ¿acabas de decir…?"

Ahí viene.

"Sí." Puse los trozos en un recipiente y agregué un poco de agua.

No dijo nada más, pero aún así se me quedó mirando, sosteniendo una mano de Abbey en la suya. Sabía que no lo iba a dejar pasar. Rodé los ojos y puse el bowl en el microondas y presioné _comenzar_. Yo siempre había sido imprudente con su boca, dientes y lengua, pero ahora…

"Ella está tratando de meter los dedos en tu boca. Sé que el veneno no le hará daño, pero…," me encogí de hombros.

"¿Pero?"

Suspiré. "Está bien, tus dientes son afilados. Me ha llevado más de dos años entenderlo, lo sé."

Sonreía ahora.

"Sí. Son afilados." Y para hacer hincapié en el hecho juntó los dientes fuertemente, en un sonido que hizo saltar a Abbey, al sorprenderla, y luego sonrió cuando él le besó la mejilla. "Y estoy teniendo cuidado."

"Sé que lo haces, lo siento." Sonreí y él devolvió la sonrisa.

"Estas comenzando a entender, ¿no?" Ahora hablaba en voz baja, sin bromear.

"Entendía antes…sólo que no me gustaba."

"No, quiero decir. Realmente lo entendías. Porqué siempre fui muy…prudente. Ahora comprendes el riesgo, ¿no?"

Asentí mientras sacaba el recipiente desde el microondas y comencé a machacar los trozos con un tenedor. Él tenía razón. Había sentido sus dientes deslizarse a través de mi piel, había sentido a los míos atravesar los músculos y tendones del cuello de un león de montaña. Había arrancado la llave del baño, y para reforzar el punto, el tenedor de metal que tenía en la mano comenzaba a doblarse, aparentemente sin que haya ejercido alguna presión.

Miré a Edward.

"Aprecio el riesgo. También aprecio tu esfuerzo. Nunca…," mi garganta se comenzó a apretar y empecé a parpadear, tratando instintivamente retener lágrimas invisibles.

Se deslizó suavemente a lo largo del banco y puso su brazo libre sobre mi hombro, acercándome, mientras Abbey jugaba con su cabello.

"¿Cómo lo hacías?" Me sorbí la nariz, aunque estuviera seca.

Me beso sobre la cabeza. "Con mucho cuidado."

Abbey comenzó a gruñir e inmediatamente dirigí de nuevo mi atención a su cena. Terminé de hacer el puré de calabaza, y lo revolví con la cuchara en su cuenco rosa con hadas. Estaba contenta de que no tener que pensar dos veces en todo el proceso. Con los tenedores doblados y la súper fuerza de lado, preparar la comida de Abbey había sido algo natural y me quedé feliz con eso.

Olía repugnante, sin embargo, y sabía que Edward estaba tratando de no reírse de la mueca que tenía en mi cara a la vez que él dejaba a Abbey en su silla alta y le ponía el babero en el cuello.

Acerqué una silla y llevé con la cuchara el primer bocado a su boca. Edward estaba sentado frente a mí en la mesa.

Abbey comió con avidez, disfrutando de cada bocado, mientras jugábamos el jueguito del avión. Cuando cerca de la mitad del puré de calabaza se había ido ella comenzó a pedir la cuchara.

Por supuesto, esta era una cosa nueva, ¿no? Ella quería darme de comer. Había comido puré de manzana la mañana en que todo cambió. Y Edward había comido…sí, recordaba, ¡Edward había comido puré de banana! Sonreí, y luego mi rostro decayó. Él me había advertido que esto sucedería. Mi turno había llegado. Tragué saliva y suspiré. Si Edward podía hacerlo…

Me incliné sabiendo que sus ojos estaban puestos en mí, podía sentir la sonrisa que estaba tratando, no con muchas ganas, de ocultar. Estaba apoyado en su codo sobre la mesa, su cabeza descansaba en su mano, la cual estaba convenientemente cubriendo su boca. Sus ojos brillaban.

Abrí la boca y Abbey estaba encantada mientras trataba de meter la pegajosa cuchara llena de puré.

Se sentía y sabía peor que el barro y traté de sonreír a pesar de la mueca en mis labios. Mientras tanto Edward estaba tratando de sofocar su risa, pero sus hombros temblaban y rodé los ojos.

Me preguntaba cómo iba a tratar de tragar esto – y luego decidí que no tenía que hacerlo.

"Mmm," alcé las cejas, asintiendo, sonriéndole a Abbey, ella estaba encantada. Aún teniendo la calabaza en mi boca limpié su barbilla con el babero. Luego alargué una mano a la mesa detrás de mí y tomé una servilleta de papel y pretendí limpiarme la boca también. Abbey aplaudió y la risa de Edward se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"¡No!" Jadeó.

Mientras pasaba la servilleta sobre mi barbilla volví la cabeza y escupí la calabaza en ella y la tiré a la basura.

"Rico," sonreí, volviéndome a Abbey, quien ahora estaba feliz tratando de alimentase por sí misma.

"Tú…," Edward estaba apuntando a la papelera, y me miraba con grandes ojos. "¡Eso no es justo! He estado comiendo puré…de _todo_ por días."

Me encogí de hombros e hice eco de las anteriores palabras de Emmett.

"Pudiste haber lo hecho también, Edward…pero no lo hiciste."

Comencé a reír por el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Se veía como si no supiera que hacer, o cómo reaccionar. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" murmuró para sí mismo.

Pero luego su ceño se relajó – primero una esquina de su boca se torció, y se levantó. Luego la otra esquina se alzó. Y entonces, resopló al tratar de no reírse. Y ese resoplido, tan raro de él, me hizo reír aún más fuerte.

Abbey estaba emocionada por todo esto y comenzó a reír. Hundió el puño en su plato y esparció calabaza por los aires. La mayoría aterrizó en un lado de mi cara, algunas en mi cabello, otros en mis pestañas, el resto salpicó la pared y la mesa y ahora el que más fuerte reía era Edward. Se había inclinado sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados, golpeando con la mano abierta la mesa, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. La risa viniendo de él hubiera sido maravillosa de escuchar…en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Decidí no hacerle caso a la vez que alcanzaba un paño, con los labios fruncidos, tratando de mantener mi dignidad intacta. Podía ser una criatura mítica súper fuerte y de exquisita belleza, pero ahora mismo eso no significaba nada especial. En este momento era la madre de Abbey, limpiando el puré de calabaza de la pared antes de que se endureciera y tuviera que rasparla con un cuchillo – o con las uñas de un dedo de vampiro.

Una cálida sensación de satisfacción y pertenencia se apoderó de mí. Todo se había asentado en su lugar.

Llamé a Charlie mientras Edward le daba a Abbey su baño. Podía oír las salpicaduras y risitas procedentes del final del pasillo. A veces, el chillido del patito de goma.

Charlie estaba sorprendido, aliviado y feliz de saber de mí, incluso si mi voz sonaba diferente.

"¿Así que estás bien, Bella?"

"Estoy bien, papá. De verdad."

"¿Sí? Bien, Bien. Um, Esme y Carlisle me han dicho todo. Yo…sí, todo."

"¿Y estás bien con eso?"

Hubo una ligera pausa.

"Siempre y cuando seas feliz y estés a salvo y, er, viva. Eso es lo que importa, Bells."

Estaba asintiendo, aunque sabía que no podía verme.

"Sabes sobre Edward y, um, su lectura de mentes, ¿entonces?"

"Excepto tú, me dijeron."

"Er, sí." Así que él lo _sabía_ todo. Hice una mueca, imaginando como él se sentiría sobre alguien invadiendo la privacidad de sus pensamiento. Me sorprendí cuando soltó una risa oscura.

"Él de verdad debe amarte. La mayoría de los novios no habrían durado si hubieran sabido lo que estaba pensando a veces."

"Oh. ¿En serio?" ¿Eso era malo? "¿Pero ahora…?" Ahora ellos habían tenido una buena relación, y me preocupaba que eso fuera a cambiar, ahora que Edward me había hecho unos de los muertos vivientes.

Charlie suspiró profundamente.

"Él te trajo de vuelta a mí."

No dijo nada más, pero entendí. Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero sabía que no se movería de ahí – no tenía lágrimas. Lo tragué.

"¿Así que, ya has, er, comido?" Se aclaró la garganta torpemente y sonreí.

"Papá, está bien, no tienes que…,"

"Está bien, bueno." Me interrumpió, obviamente agradecido de no tener que oír de eso.

Estaba contándole la historia de _Edward y Bella van a la Universidad,_ cuando Edward entró a la sala de estar. Abbey estaba en sus brazos, con el cabello húmedo y alzado en todas direcciones. El color bronce, en desordenados mechones, ella era hija de su padre y sonreí.

Edward se sentó en un sofá, con Abbey en su regazo. Tenía la toalla de animales ahí y estaba apuntándolos, diciendo sus nombres y haciendo sus sonidos.

Con mis nuevas habilidades vampíricas podía escucharlo con facilidad y seguir hablando con Charlie.

"Elefante," Edward dijo e hizo un sonido como de trompeta mientras le decía a Charlie que su casa estaba arreglada y lista para ser habitada de nuevo.

"León." Por supuesto Edward hizo un perfecto gruñido que terminó en un rugido que hizo reír a Abbey mientras Charlie me decía que Billy dijo que Jacob decía hola y que quería visitarme pronto. Mientras tanto, Edward apuntaba al siguiente animal en la toalla.

"Jirafa. Um…," y me miró confundido. Me encogí de hombros, tampoco sabía.

"Er, papá, ¿qué sonido hace una jirafa?"

"¿Las jirafas? No sé. ¿Hacen algún sonido?"

Levanté las cejas mirando a Edward, sabiendo que había oído la conversación de Charlie.

"Deben hacer," dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y volvió a mirar la toalla. "Tal vez gruñen." Hizo un sonido ronco y yo medio bufé y medio reí al teléfono.

"¿Bells?"

"Perdón, papá."

"¿Es eso una…cosa de vampiros, ese sonido?" Fue la primera vez que había utilizado la palabra y apenas tuvo problemas con ella, noté. Era una buena señal.

"No. Me estoy riendo de Edward. Está tratando de gruñir como una jirafa para Abbey."

"Ah, cierto," pude oír la risa en la voz de Charlie. "Bueno, mejor me voy, Bells, parece que están ocupados ahí. ¿Te llamaré pronto, sí?"

"Claro, papá. Hablaremos pronto. Y Edward te llevará a Abbey de visita."

"¿Sí? Eso estaría bien. Y, er, estoy contento de que estés bien, incluso si…sí, estoy feliz de que estés bien."

"Yo también. Gracias, papá."

Colgué, aliviada por la reacción de Charlie sobre mí. De versad, mi padre era un hombre increíble. Luego me volteé para mirar a mi esposo e hija. Edward estaba tratando con diferentes sonidos y gruñidos.

"Tal vez solo sigue con el mono," dije y él asintió.

"Mono," apuntó al pequeño animalito morado en la tela de la toalla. Luego retrajo los labios a la vez que doblaba un brazo y se rascaba. "¡Ooooh ooooh oooooh oooooh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh!"

Yo casi me doblaba de la risa mientras Abbey le daba una mirada incrédula – casi le alzó una ceja, y Edward suspiró.

"Tal vez debería seguir con el león," dijo frotando la toalla sobre el cabello mojado de ella. "Sé que estoy haciendo rugidos y gruñidos."

Traté de recordar a las jirafas cuando había ido de paseo al zoológico de niña. Los recuerdos estaban ahí, pero un poco borrosos.

"Recuerdo haber visto una jirafa cuando era niña, pero no recuerdo haber oído algo."

"Entonces me llevas una. Nunca he visto una jirafa."

Estaba sorprendida. "¿Nunca has estado en un zoológico?"

"Cuando era niño, pero no creo que hubieran jirafas. Había un elefante, sin embargo."

"¿Pero no has estado en un zoológico desde entonces?"

"No."

Él podía ver que no entendía.

"Supongo que pensé que en algún momento durante los últimos noventa años más o menos habías visitado uno."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Los animales nos tienen pánico. Eso llamaría mucho la atención."

"Oh."

Nunca podríamos llevar a Abbey al zoológico. Sentía sus ojos en mí. Levanté la mirada y vi por su expresión que él entendía. Sus ojos estaban un poco tristes.

"Tal vez las salidas al zoológico pueden ser algo que el Abuelo Charlie puede hacer," dijo bajito.

Asentí y me tendió la mano, la nueva calidez de su tacto me seguía sorprendiendo, pero era bienvenida.

"Amor, hay algunas cosas que no vamos a ser capaces de hacer con ella. Ni zoológicos, ni veranos en la playa, ni paseos en pony, ni mascotas…,"

Asentí. "Lo sé."

No me había molestado antes, meses atrás le había dicho que ella no necesitaba mascotas o ponies, y eso no me molestaba ahora. Era sólo…sólo comprenderlo, los pequeños detalles que significaban ser vampiro.

"Pero puede hacer esas cosas con Charlie. Y hay muchas otras cosas que _podemos_ hacer. Que nosotros _haremos_. Ella no se perderá de nada." Ahora sus ojos eran intensos, y su voz firme. Sonreí. Le creía.

Abracé a Abbey en la mecedora de su habitación mientras leía Winnie de Pooh. Ella se reía conmigo en el poema de _Tiddly Pom _pero ya se había quedado dormida para cuando Eyeore encuentra una nueva casa. La acomodé en su cuna, acaricié su mejilla y sentí la especial paz que el estar con ella me traía. Y me tomé un momento para disfrutar de cada detalle del mural que Edward había pintado en la pared. No encontré nada nuevo, pero ahora podía ver cada pincelada, todas las manchas que suavizó de un tono a otro, cada pequeño y casi invisible punto que creaba la apariencia de la textura de las plumas y la piel. El trabajo que había hecho era asombroso.

Y mis ojos volvieron a la más nueva adición que había descubierto hace tres días atrás. Su 'tallado' en el árbol…_Edward ama a Bella_. De pronto, extrañé el hecho de que mi corazón no pudiera dar un golpe más, pero el sentimiento fluía igualmente a través de mí.

El ardor había regresado. No en el sentido de la sed, sino del que significa deseo. Mis sentimientos por Edward seguían siendo fuertes, sabía eso. Quizás más fuerte que antes. Las llamas se habían avivado y apagado durante todo el día, pero las hice a un lado – el momento no había sido el correcto o hubieron otras prioridades, como cazar, y ver a Abbey de nuevo, acostumbrarme a ella. Si todavía siguiera siendo humano, ahora sería perfecto, con ella durmiendo y la noche para nosotros. Pero no era humana, y las historias de casas demolidas de Rose y Emmett flotaban en mi mente. No, no ahora. No con Abbey durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

Respiré hondo y retraje el ardor, de nuevo. Ya llegaría el momento. Tenía que ser paciente. Tomé otra respiración y me encaminé al estudio – había decidido que era un buen momento para mirar en mi diario de recuerdos.

Edward estaba cerrando su sesión en su laptop cuando entré a la habitación.

"¿La acostaste?" preguntó.

"Sip, acomodada."

Pasé mi mano por la aplicación en cuero del escritorio antes de abrir un cajón.

"El escritorio de tu madre," susurré, haciendo saber que recordaba.

Me sonrió y extendió una mano para que rozar sus dedos sobre los míos.

"Tuyo," dijo,

Encontré el diario con facilidad y fui con él hasta el sofá, junto con un poco de papel en blanco y un lápiz.

Edward se levantó de su escritorio y me siguió. Me senté y él parecía un poco vacilante, mirando al libro forrado en cuero verde en mi mano. Me había dicho una vez, que los recuerdos eran algo personal.

Le sonreí. "¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?"

No tuve que preguntar dos veces. En un movimiento de vampiro estuvo a mi lado y entonces de alguna manera, un momento más tarde, estaba tendido, con la cabeza sobre mi regazo, encarándome sonriente. Reí y eso lo hizo feliz.

"¿Cómo voy a escribir?" Pregunté. "Tu cabeza está donde el papel debería estar."

"Pensé que solo ibas a leer." Comenzó a sentarse, pero le empujé hacia debajo de nuevo y sonrió de nuevo. "¿Qué estás escribiendo?"

"Mi diario está lleno pero pensé que podría terminarlo con mi último recuerdo humano." Apoyé el papel sobre el brazo del sofá y comencé a escribir. "Hmph, mi forma de escribir siguen siendo garabatos," murmuré. "Pensé que sería bueno hacerlo ahora, como tú."

Edward rió y movió la cabeza para poder ver. "Es mejor de lo que era," dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Pensé en indignarme ante su comentario, pero en realidad estaba bien, y solo era irritante.

"Entonces, ¿cuál _es_ tu último recuerdo humano?"

Rodé los ojos. ¿Necesitaba preguntar? Miré hacia abajo y vi su rostro tímido y cauteloso. Sí, aparentemente, recordaba.

Aparté el cabello de su frente, y acaricié su piel con los dedos.

"A ti…diciéndome _para siempre_."

Sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida, y luego se acomodó más en mi regazo.

"¿Cuál fue la tuya?" Pregunté, ahora curiosa.

"¿Mi último recuerdo humano?"

"Uh huh."

"Una jarra de porcelana azul y una taza de metal."

"Oh."

"¿Qué?"

"No sé, simplemente no es lo que me esperaba."

Me miró a la cara. "Estaban al lado de mi cama en el hospital."

"Oh, por supuesto." Parecía obvio ahora.

"No recuerdo mucho de mi tiempo ahí, todos son sólo recuerdos vagos de fiebre, ruidos y olores. Recuerdo a Carlisle diciéndome cuando mis padres murieron." Apreté su hombro y él volvió la cabeza para besar mis dedos. "Pero las enfermeras eran amables, y me servían agua de la jarra azul en la taza de metal. Esas cosas estaban en un baúl al lado de la cama." Es lo último que recuerdo haber visto.

"¿Nada sobre Carlisle llevándote a su casa?"

"No, estaba demasiado ido para recordar eso. Realmente, es una maravilla que mi transformación arregló todo, me sentía tan mal por ese entonces."

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

"¿Bella?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Solo era una idea… si Carlisle lo hubiera hecho demasiado tarde. No te tendría."

Sonrió gentilmente. "Entonces supongo que no habrías conocido nada diferente."

"Sí, habría sido. Recuerdo lo que era mi vida antes de conocerte. No estaba mal, en absoluto, pero no lo era todo, ahora sé eso. Te estaba esperando."

Sus ojos se suavizaron por mis palabras.

"Y yo por ti," susurró y estiró una mano para tocarme la cara. La caricia vino con un pulso de electricidad y me mordí el labio. Lo deseaba en estos momentos, en el sofá, o en el suelo, no me importaba. Por el repentino destello de sus ojos estaba segura de que él lo quería también. Pero Abbey…

Me aclaré la garganta y abrí el diario.

"¿Debería leer en voz alta? ¿o para mí misma? ¿Qué funciona mejor?"

"Haz lo que te sea cómodo. Dudo que haya mucho que necesites recordar, sin embargo, parece que has recordado mucho ya."

Mis ojos recorrieron las páginas rápidamente.

"Huh, tres invitaciones para el Baile de Primavera, había olvidado eso." Resoplé y Edward gruñó. "¿Te molesta?"

"Más de lo que nunca sabrás."

Le acaricié el cabello, pasando los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, cerró los ojos e hizo un ruido extraño.

"Edward, ¿estás…estás ronroneando?"

Abrió los ojos lentamente. "Um, ¿sí?"

Reí. "Nunca habías hecho eso antes."

"Sí lo hacía. Cada vez que tocas mi nuca o juegas con mi pelo o rascas mi cuero cabelludo. Todas esas cosas me hacen ronronear."

"Pero… ¿Cómo no las oí antes?"

"Probablemente era demasiado bajo para oídos humanos."

Lo pensé por un momento.

"Recuerdo _sentir_ un ruido a veces"

"Mm, eso sería, entonces." Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho y ronroneó otra vez. Sí, ese era el ruido.

"Bueno, me alegro poder escucharlo ahora, también." Y entonces me pregunté…"¿Hay otros sonidos he haces y que no he oído?"

Soltó una risa rápida. "No, no creo eso. Soy un libro abierto." Me sonrió y le sonreí a él. Luego su sonrisa vaciló. "Pero eso no siempre fue así," susurró y sus ojos suaves sostuvieron los míos por un largo momento, mirándome desde su lugar en mi regazo. Le acaricié la cabeza. No ronroneó esta vez pero seguí acariciando, moviendo mis dedos para recorrer sus cejas, sabiendo que había algo que quería decir, esperé a que me dijera.

Sus ojos se quedaron en mí, a pesar de que se movían un poco debido a mi tacto. Y luego respiró hondo y se sentó, cruzó las piernas debajo de él y me enfrentó.

"Amor, he estado haciendo todo bajo una suposición desde que terminaste tu transformación, pero no debo asumir, debo estar seguro…por nosotros." Hizo una pausa y me pregunté hacia a donde iba. Sus ojos eran graves y el movimiento en su garganta me decía que estaba nervioso. Luego respiró fuerte.

"Bella, aparte de Snoopy, ¿Qué más recuerdas de Chicago?"

Oh, Edward.

Puse el diario y el lápiz en el suelo y llevé mis brazos a un abrazo. Besé el lado de su cuello.

"Visitamos a tu hijo," le susurré contra su piel. "George. Me acuerdo de todo." Lo bueno y lo doloroso.

Se alejó lentamente para poder verme. Sus ojos eran cautelosos al observar mi cara. Sonreí y le aparté el cabello de los ojos.

"Está bien, Edward, en serio."

Pero él todavía estaba inseguro, me di cuenta de eso.

"Te diré lo que recuerdo, ¿está bien?" Sonreí, pero no me respondió. Levanté sus manos y las sostuve en la mía, pasando mis dedos sobre su piel. Ahora la pregunta era saber que necesitaba él para estar seguro.

"Recuerdo que todo lo que supiste de George, lo aprendiste conmigo. Recuerdo el diario y como me consolaste cuando lloré. La primera vez que te juntaste con él , estabas conmigo, y cuando te despediste de él estabas conmigo. Recuerdo lo bueno, amable y nervioso estabas la noche en que subimos a su habitación. Recuerdo tu epifanía, el chocolate caliente, la lluvia, y como me enseñaste como te sentías." Sonreí. "Y Snoopy con los pantalones azul de pijama. Sé que toda la experiencia completa nos hizo más fuertes y más abiertos el uno con el otro y que tan diferentes somos a causa de eso. Recuerdo como tú y George se rieron de tu cabello y de lo emocionado que quedaste de saber que él había heredado tu amor por la música. Y sé lo orgulloso que estabas por su escuela de música, y que _nosotros_ ayudamos en eso ahora. Y creo que lo que más recuerdo es la forma en cómo le dijiste adiós, como metiste su manta, le besaste en la frente y dijiste 'buenas noches'. Supe entonces, que si alguna vez hubieras tenido la oportunidad, habrías sido un padre maravilloso, porque eres un hombre muy bueno, Edward."

Hice una pausa. Aun me estaba mirando, inmóvil ahora.

"¿Lo recuerdo bien?" En realidad no era una pregunta, porque sabía que lo hacía. Me preguntaba si él estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Le tomó un momento, pero finalmente respondió.

"Sí."

Luego se derrumbó sobre mí, exhalando fuerte, enterró la cabeza en mi estómago y fue maravilloso porque nunca había podido hacerlo antes – no así. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de él, tratando de no apretar mucho, a la vez que el alivio lo recorría y gimió.

"Eso se siente tan bien," suspiró. Apreté un poco más fuerte.

"¿Creíste que no recordaba?"

Se encogió de hombros en mi regazo. "No estaba seguro. Asumí, cuando mencionaste a Snoopy, que habías recordado, pero no sabía cuando, exactamente. Deberías tener algunas cosas bloqueadas."

"Si no recordaba, ¿me habrías dicho?"

Alzó la cabeza.

"Por supuesto. Nunca te lo hubiera escondido…pero la idea de hacerte atravesar por ese dolor de nuevo, fue agónico." Hundió su cabeza de nuevo y comenzó a dejar besos por todo mi estómago, mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello, riendo. Era más difícil mantener el ardor bajo control, mi cuerpo estaba temblando de nuevo.

"¿Crees que habría reaccionado de otra manera?"

"Yo, yo no creo," levantó la cabeza para mirarme otra vez. "No hay garantías con estas cosas. Podrías no haber sentido lo mismo."

Me incliné hacia delante y besé su frente.

"Es una parte importante de nosotros, y mucho bien vino de eso, como para sentirme diferente."

Él asintió lentamente pero de nuevo sus ojos eran cautelosos de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Bella, ya que estamos tratando las, er, las partes más ásperas de nuestra relación…" tragó, ansioso de nuevo. "¿Qué recuerdas acerca de tú cumpleaños dieciocho?" dijo en voz baja.

Sentí un tirón familiar en mi pecho, pero no era fuerte, ya no. Ahora comprendía.

Pasé mis dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula y sobre sus labios a la vez que sonreía a sus ojos.

"Lo hiciste porque me amas."

Estaba a punto de darle un beso, pero el repentino sonido de pasos me detuvo. Levanté la cabeza, mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta, el instinto me puso en estado de alerta.

"Está bien, es Alice," Edward se quejó y reconocí el sonido entonces. Un ritmo ligero y danzarín, sí, era Alice.

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos y luego nos echamos a reír.

"Entra, Alice," dijo, ambos nos sentamos y un momento después la puerta se abrió.

"Hola," dijo alegremente y entró con una pila de revistas. "Pensé que les gustaría tener un tiempo a solas."

De alguna manera el comentario no emparejaba sus acciones. "¿Así que quisiste unírtenos? Ya estábamos solos."

Ella rió al sentarse entre nosotros y esparció las revistas sobre la mesa de café.

"Me quedaré con Abbey," sonrió y tomó la última edición de la revista Vouge, agitando las hojas. "Tómense su tiempo. No despertará hasta las 7:23 de la mañana"

¡Oh! Ahora lo tengo.

Miré a Edward, que se veía un poco tímido, pero sus ojos brillaron al tenderme una ansiosa mano. La tomé, pasando por encima de las piernas de Alice al avanzar hacia la puerta.

"Um, adiós," le dije torpemente pero no levantó la vista, solo agitó su mano en nuestra dirección mientras se concentraba en un abrigo de leopardo.

El aire nocturno era fresco, estremeció mi piel pero no hacía frío.

"Um, ¿qué quieres hacer?" Edward preguntó, con ojos bajos, y podría jurar, parecía de diecisiete y prácticamente estaba arrastrando los pies sobre la tierra.

Sabía que él quería esto tanto como yo, que lo había retrasado también, pero no porque el tiempo no fuera el correcto – me estaba dejando llevar el control.

"Corramos," dije y me fui sin esperarlo.

Podía oír a Edward detrás de mí. El sonido de su risa era hermoso. Era alegre, feliz, emocionada, y creo que nunca lo habría escuchado reír así antes. Ni cuando estaba cubierta de puré de calabaza.

Corrió a mi lado, luego me avanzó por un poco, y dio la vuelta para mirarme, con una amplia sonrisa mientras corría de espalda.

Mi pelo ondeaba detrás de mí, mi ropa se pegaba contra mí por la velocidad. Estaba oscuro, pero eso no era problema para mis nuevos ojos. Rocas, troncos, no eran nada. Salté por encima de ellos con facilidad.

Edward comenzó a correr de frente y zigzagueó al avanzar, entrando y saliendo de entre los árboles, riendo, sobrepasando piedras y rocas, para saltar de nuevo. A veces daba volteretas hacia atrás, otras veces rodaba hacia delante. Nunca antes lo había visto hacer esas cosas y lo observé, fascinada.

Corrió hacia delante y desapareció por un momento. Seguí corriendo, buscándolo con los ojos.

"¿Edward?"

Oí suaves sonidos sobre mí y luego jadeé al verlo caer de un árbol frente a mí. Rió y me sujetó antes de que chocara contra él.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Levanté la vista hacia el árbol.

"¡Fácil, mira!"

Él obviamente estaba haciendo alarde al correr unos pocos pasos, impulsarse desde la tierra y tomar la rama más baja. Se alzó a si mismo desde la rama y luego subió hasta la superior y la de más arriba hasta que estuvo en la copa.

"Inténtalo," dijo hacia abajo.

Así que lo hice.

Copié sus movimientos con exactitud, sin esforzarme, y un segundo después, estaba a su lado, sentada en las ramas más latas.

"Increíble, simplemente…increíble." Mis ojos podían ver a kilómetros de distancia, cada copa de árbol, cada hoja, todas brillando a la luz de la luna. Salté un poco donde estaba sentada sintiendo como la rama se curvaba y oscilaba, y luego me detuve.

"¿Se romperá?"

"No," pero su brazo alrededor de mi cintura me sostuvo firmemente contra él.

"Está bien, no me voy a caer," le dije, pero se encogió de hombros.

"Lo sé," sonrió, dándome un suave apretón. Luego me empujó suavemente con sus hombros, pretendiendo que me empujaba. Una costumbre humana se hizo presente, jadeé y me afirmé de él y rió. La rama comenzó a doblarse y a agitarse por el movimiento y entonces Edward comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo, haciéndolo peor.

"¡Detente, nos vamos a caer¡" Sabía que no importaba, que no saldríamos heridos, pero algunos hábitos son difíciles de romper, al parecer.

"¡Tú me dijiste que no nos caeríamos!"

"¡Argh!" Lo empujé, pero estaba riendo.

Estaba muy juguetón, lo amaba cuando era así. "Nunca te he visto subir arboles antes. O hacer saltos mortales desde rocas." Ambos habíamos dejado rebotar y empujarnos.

"Bueno, no sería tan divertido si no pudieras unirte. Y no creo que te gustaría que lo hiciera contigo en la espalda."

Probablemente no.

"¿Qué más hiciste cuando no estaba?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No mucho. Cazar, escuchar música. Extrañarte, en su mayoría."

Reí entre dientes. "Eres tan suave, Edward."

Me dio una sonrisa aun más cursi. "Lo sé." Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello. "Pero es verdad. Siempre te extraño cuando no estamos juntos."

Yo también siempre lo extrañaba.

Yo estaba tomando profundas respiraciones. Podía saborear el aire. Su sabor me hablaba de lluvia, y electricidad. Una tormenta se avecinaba.

El brazo de Edward estaba apretado a mí alrededor, sus dedos presionaban ligeramente, acariciando con suavidad. Era una caricia suave, pero podía sentir la sugerencia y la promesa que contenía. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. Sonreí para mí - ¿así que todavía esto pasaba, huh? A pesar de ser un muerto viviente, Edward me dejaba sin aliento.

No estaba tan oscuro aquí, por encima de la gruesa cubierta de la arboleda. La luz de la luna brillaba a nuestro alrededor y en la distancia podía ver pequeños puntos de luz desde la cabaña.

"Hey, Edward…,"

"¿Sí, Bella?"

Reí un poco. "Puedo ver la casa desde aquí."

Edward resopló y luego comenzó a reír, haciéndome reír también.

Y luego dejó ir cuidadosamente mi cintura y se dejó caer al suelo. Aterrizó sin problemas, en silencio y me miró expectante.

"Solo déjate caer hacia delante. Te voy a atrapar si quieres."

"Pero te voy a aplastar."

"Solo un poco."

Saqué la lengua y él me la sacó de vuelta y reí de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo." Dije, acomodándome en la rama.

Mm, subir fue tan divertido y fácil como Edward lo hizo ver. Pero saltar – mis instintos humanos me decían que no era una buena idea. Pero ya no era humana y Edward estaba esperando y no quería que él tuviera que atraparme. Me impulse hacia delante con precaución y entonces me dejé caer.

Llegué sin problemas, pero hecha un ovillo, con las piernas dobladas debajo de mi torpemente.

"¡Ow!" grité y de inmediato Edward estaba a mi lado.

"¡Bella!" Se agachó, y me tomó en sus manos con urgencia, sorprendido y confuso, obviamente. Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí.

"¡Te tengo!" Guiñé un ojo y me levanté de un salto, corriendo entre los arboles una vez más, riendo. Reí aun más fuerte cuando escuché el gruñido detrás de mí. "¡Bellaaah!"

Edward era sigiloso, y lo sentí pasarme antes de verlo y me pregunté cual sería su venganza.

"Estás frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué estás pensando?" pregunté.

Era fácil hablar mientras corríamos, tan fácil como charlar en la mesa de la cena.

"Me pregunto cómo me vas a hacer pagar por mi pequeño truco."

Alzó las cejas. "Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Pero voy a esperar hasta que creas que me olvidado de todo…y luego voy a saltar."

Y entonces saltó sobre mí y los dos reímos cuando me desvié perfectamente para evitarlo.

"Eres un vampiro, Edward. Sé que no lo olvidarás."

"Entonces sabrás que estoy esperando mi momento. Eso es aún peor. Esperar, sin saber cuándo te voy a golpear." Desapareció detrás de un árbol a mi izquierda y volvió a aparecer de un árbol a mi derecha, con cara de vampiro en su lugar.

"Eso pudo haber funcionado cuando era humana, Edward, pero te vi pasar de tras de mí hacia otro árbol."

"Entonces voy a tener que disimular."

Mm, sospechaba que podría hacerlo, también.

Estaba corriendo de espaldas de nuevo, todavía mirándome, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me reí con él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy disfrutando de la vista."

Rodé los ojos y ahora él empezó a reír.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó después de un momento, cambiando de posición y corriendo a mi lado.

"¿No adivinas?"

"No soy un lector de mentes," sonrío. "Pero está bien, voy a adivinar. ¿Al prado?"

Sonreí. "Sí."

Sonrió, también.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos allí?" Levantó una malvada ceja y esa energía comenzó a crepitar a mí alrededor de nuevo.

"No sé, yo pensaba que habían algunas cosas que querías probar, ahora que no soy tan frágil." Me sorprendí de mi misma por mi atrevimiento y creo que él también se sorprendió. Sus pies parecieron tambalearse un poco pero se estabilizó rápidamente. Fue tan sutil el hecho que solo otro vampiro lo hubiera notado y me cuestionaba si hubo otras veces en el pasado donde mis ojos humanos no lo vieron.

Como humano me habría sido difícil encontrar el prado sin una brújula o un mapa e incluso así el éxito era dudoso. Pero ahora, como vampiro, sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo. Y estábamos casi allí. Ambos disminuimos la velocidad hasta caminar. Edward tomó mi mano, apretándola más fuerte que de cuando era humana, sus dedos presionaban y soltaban los míos – era un clásico Edward _nervioso_.

"¿Entonces vas a decirme?" pregunté.

Me detuve y él me abrazó a la vez que me estiraba para besar su mandíbula. Volvió la cabeza y tomó mis labios, suavemente al principio, luego, cuando respondí, más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

Su mano dejó la mía y se enredó en mi cabello, tirándolo, provocando que mi cabeza fuera hacia atrás para así poder dar una fiesta de besos, pellicos y mordiscos en mi cuello. Esto era tan nuevo, la acción, la posición, _sus dientes_. Las sensaciones me hicieron gemir. Su otra mano estaba en mi espalda, empujándome más cerca de él, aplastando mis senos contra su pecho. Mis manos empuñaban su pelo, tirándolo y retorciéndolo mientras mi cuello se convertía en su patio de recreo.

"¿Decirte qué?" murmuró en mi contra.

"Las cosas que quieres hacer."

Se apartó para mirarme, la esquina de su boza se alzó en una sonrisa malvada. Luego llevó de nuevo sus labios a los míos, con hambre, devorando.

"Hay muchas cosas," respiraba fuertemente mientras trataba de hablar y besar al mismo tiempo. Yo estaba besándolo con urgentemente, esperando a que me dijera que tantas cosas eran. O mejor aún, que me las mostrara.

Esperé, pero nunca habló y me comencé a preguntar, mientras él arqueaba su cuello y pasaba mi lengua a lo largo de su mandíbula, si estaba siendo tímido.

"¿Quieres…," traté de imaginar algo extraño y vampírico. "¿Quieres balancearte entre los arboles?" Reí, era una broma, pero dada la escalada que habíamos hecho hace poco, no me parecía imposible. Jadeé cuando su lengua encontró el hueco de mi garganta. Sin embargo, cuando todavía no hablaba, y de hecho disminuyó sus atenciones, me pregunté si algo andaba mal.

"¿Edward?"

Alzó sus ojos hasta los míos lentamente y su rostro tenía una suave expresión de anhelo.

"Quiero que me abraces."

Fue casi un suspiro y por medio segundo no estuve segura de a qué se refería. Siempre lo abrazaba, rara vez no estábamos en los brazos del otro. Pero de pronto, el significado calló en su lugar.

Por supuesto. A pesar de lo fuerte que lo abrazaba cuando hacíamos el amor, siempre habría parecido casi como algo más que un ligero toque para él, una suave caricia. Su comentario en el sofá un poco antes, _eso se siente tan bien_, ahora, tomaba un nuevo significado. Sabía lo maravilloso que se sentía cuando él me abrazaba tan fuerte como podía – él había estado perdiéndose eso.

"Te abrazaré," susurré.

Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. "Y quiero ser capaz de abrazarte, también. Realmente abrazarte y seguir sosteniéndote…," pasó saliva, sus ojos se volvieron más intensos y su voz tembló un poco. "Y no tener que dejarte…cuando yo llegue."

Sus palabras me hicieron arder.

"Lo haré, Edward."

"Lo sé."

Cosas tan simples. Él quería cosas tan simples.

Luego rió y su energía cambió un poco.

"Pero _hay_ otras cosas, también."

Empezó a alejarse de mí, lentamente. Habíamos estado en el borde del claro y ahora lo seguía mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia el claro. La luz de la luna llenaba el espacio, bañándolo con su suave resplandor.

"Amarte de la forma en que quiero, de la forma en que _debes_ ser amada…completamente, sin miedo ni vacilación."

Asentí, y un escalofrío de anticipación me recorrió. Sí, yo quería eso también – para los dos.

Continuó moviéndose, sonriendo, ahora casi rodeándome, y recordé que había dicho que el amor vampiro era primitivo y rudo. Se sentía de esa manera ahora, casi como si yo fuera su presa. Asentí de nuevo, siguiéndolo a mediad que avanzaba. Sus ojos eran fieros, estaban negros, aunque sólo habíamos cazado en la mañana.

"Realmente nunca me he dejado llevar antes, Bella…nunca…no sé qué esperar." Era casi un desafío.

Mi respiración comenzó a ir muy rápido, quedando casi sin aliento.

"Vamos descubrirlo juntos," dije.

"Sé que va a ser diferente," dijo. "Esto será una pareja reclamando a su compañero, ¿estás lista para eso, Bella?" Arqueó una ceja.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar alzó las manos y se quitó la camiseta, dejándola en el suelo. La luz de la luna danzaba sobre las líneas y planos de su cuerpo, su pecho moviéndose hondo y duro por las pesadas respiraciones, y mi voz fue un susurró.

"Estoy lista."

Cerró la distancia entre nosotros, sin tocarme, pero mi cuerpo podía _sentirlo_. Yo estaba temblando, esperando por él, pero recordando mi nueva fuerza, traté de frenarme un poco.

"Seré amable," dije.

Inclinó la cabeza, pasó la lengua por mi oreja y susurró.

"No lo seas."

Y luego su boca se estrelló contra la mía.

Sus manos estaban de vuelta en mi cabello, sosteniendo mi cara contra la suya, y era como si no pudiera besarme con suficiente profundidad. Mis manos estaban en su nuca, atrayéndolo más cerca, aplastándolo contra mí. Y luego se alejó y llevó su rostro a mi cuello, haciendo a un lado el cuello de mi blusa. En un rápido y vampírico movimiento, la blusa se había ido. Mi sostén siguiéndola.

Gimió, cayó de rodillas y enterró la cabeza en mi estómago, luego la alzó para apoyarla contra mis pechos. Mientras mis manos tomaban su cabello y arañaban su espalda sus dientes rozaron y mordieron a la vez que su boca jugaba primero con un pecho, y luego con el otro. Un profundo gemido salió como gruñido desde mi garganta, mis rodillas se doblaron y él me atrapó, tendiéndome sobre la hierba, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío y la sensación de su pecho sobre mí era la gloria.

Fui vagamente consciente de que mis pantalones eran removidos de mis piernas. Cayeron en un montón junto a mi blusa, mientras Edward se sentaba, a horcajadas sobre mí.

"Déjame," lo alcancé, tomé la cintura de sus pantalones y se los arranqué…y Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás, siseando. Me senté y lo empujé ligeramente, presionándolo contra la tierra, y vi una sonrisa de deliciosa sorpresa y anticipación aparecer en sus labios cuando mis intenciones se hicieron claras.

Lo exploré, con mis nuevos sentidos, viendo los detalles que no había visto antes, redescubriéndolo con el tacto y el gusto. Y a la vez que mi boca lo buscaba, y lo reclamaba, su cuerpo se retorció con un placer que nunca antes se había permitido. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras gemía y gruñía, profundo y gutural, y el sonido era hermoso. Sus dedos retorcían mi cabello, jalando y tirando.

"Sí, oh, Bella sí…por favor," él estaba casi sollozando, levantó la cabeza y me miró con sus ojos oscuros y salvajes. Pero de improviso se alejó, temblando y sacudiéndose, me tomó y me hizo rodar debajo de él. Se arrastró por mi cuerpo, lentamente, con los ojos ardiendo, un lento gruñido retumbó desde lo profundo de él.

"Todavía no," dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta en mis ojos. "Primero quiero estar contigo…_así_." Y yo gruñí, intenso y profundo, mientras él me tomaba.

Nunca había conocido nada igual. Nunca había visto a _Edward_ así. Él era poderoso, impecable y posesivo. Y si cada movimiento me estaba reclamando, si cada golpe me estaba diciendo _tu eres mía_, también estaba diciéndome…_yo soy tuyo_. Esto era amor sin miedo, sin vacilación, sin restricciones ni limitaciones – era puro y perfecto. Era pleno. Gruñí su nombre mientras me agarraba de él, rodeándolo con mis brazos y piernas, trayéndolo más cerca, abrazándolo apretado, acercándolo aún más, más profundo de lo que él había estado antes. Comenzó a temblar de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro con un gemido…

"Bella…síííí."

Amor, éxtasis, alivio, todo en una simple palabra.

Mi nuevo cuerpo, mis nuevas sensaciones, todo fue amplificado e intensificado. Podía sentirlo, realmente sentirlo…la flexión y la relajación de cada músculo. Me agarró con fuerza, como si nunca me fuera de dejar ir, sus manos extendidas anchas y duras en mi espalda y alrededor de mi cadera, mientras tomaba de mí más de lo que jamás había conocido antes, llevándome a lo alto hasta que exploté, arqueé y aferré, gritando su nombre y que lo amaba. Sus ojos eran fuego salvaje y oscuro, al observar cómo me deshacía. Él estaba cautivado por el regalo que me había dado…pero sus besos, tiernos sobre mis hombros, garganta y pechos, me decían que era un regalo para él, también.

Sus brazos me levantaron, sus piernas me rodearon y me senté en su regazo. Me acercó a él, aplastando nuestro pechos, y el mayor contacto nos hiso gemir y gruñir a ambos al tiempo que su amor me alimentaba y sus labios temblaban contra mi cuello a la vez que gemía y susurraba mi nombre entre mordiscos y besos.

Pero de pronto, entre la bruma urgente del deseo y la necesidad, todo parecía ir más despacio. Y él se alejó, sus ojos me decían algo nuevo.

Los últimos vestigios de cien años de restricciones estaban a punto de caer. Esta última barrera entre nosotros, el miedo de Edward, su control, estaba a punto de desmoronarse, dejándolo abierto y vulnerable. Él nunca había estado tan expuesto antes.

Sus ojos me lo estaban diciendo y entendí.

Lo abracé incluso más fuerte.

"Te tengo, Edward. Te amo."

Y se dejó ir.

Se vino dentro de mí con _todo_ lo que nunca había sido capaz de darme antes. Se aferró a mí y a mis brazos acercándome a él. Luego se arqueó, alejándose de mí, con el cuello y los hombros tensos, con la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando mi nombre, y su amor, su arrojo, abandono y libertad, era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Sus ojos me encontraron de nuevo, y en ellos pude ver la impresionante profundidad de su amor, de su sorpresa y asombro. Y con un tembloroso gemido, se estremeció una vez más y colapsó, temblando en mis brazos.

Y sus manos nunca me dejaron.

Nos recostamos a la luz de la luna, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. De vez en cuando besaba mi cabello, mi mejilla, mi oreja. Murmuró lo mucho que me amaba y le dije lo mismo. E hicimos el amor. Una vez más. Y otra vez. Y de nuevo. Incluso cuando vino la tormenta.

Supe cuando se acercaba el amanecer. La temperatura cambió imperceptiblemente antes de que el cielo comenzara a aclarar.

Estábamos enroscados uno alrededor del otro. En paz, contenidos. Cerré los ojos, dando rienda suelta a mis otros sentidos. Oír el movimiento de los escarabajos en la hierba, sentir el aire en mi piel. No la brisa, solo el aire, moviéndose sobre mi piel en una manera que lo humanos no sentirían.

Respiré profundamente, con lentitud, dejando que el aire llenase mis pulmones de aromas dulces y almizclados. Flores silvestres, hierbas, animales.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó, su nariz trazó suavemente mi oreja antes de que sus labios tocaran mi piel en un beso dulce.

"No estoy pensando. En realidad no. Sólo estoy sintiendo todo. Estoy…_disfrutando_."

Pasó la nariz por mi mandíbula. "Es bueno disfrutar," dijo.

La temperatura se hizo más cálida en una fracción de grado, mi piel desnuda podía sentirlo.

Edward comenzó a cantar en voz baja y recordé que él había hecho eso nuestra primera vez en el prado. Pero no lo había escuchado entonces, su voz era demasiada baja para el oído humano. Había tendido que decirme.

"Tienes una hermosa voz," murmuré, casi dormida, aunque estaba lejos de eso.

"Gracias."

"Cantas cuando estas contento, sabía eso. Sólo que no podía escucharlo." Rió bajito. "Pero ahora lo haré."

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, dejé que mis dedos dibujaran espirales sobre su espalda baja. Gimió y lo sentí responder.

"¿Más?" rió, con su voz baja, haciendo que sonara como terciopelo con solo una palabra. Reí. Amaba el sonido de su voz.

"Habla conmigo."

"¿Hablar? ¿Quieres hablar?" El terciopelo apenas dio lugar a un rastro de decepción.

Asentí, sonriendo. Solamente quería escucharlo con los ojos cerrados.

"Entonces te sugiero que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo, amor…" su susurro era ronco, tentador. "O obtendrás solamente incoherencias de mí parte."

Abrí los ojos por una rendija y lo encontré mirándome, y mezclado con el deseo, vi una imagen de pura paz y alegría en su rostro como nunca había visto antes. Había sido una buena noche.

Sonreí y aplané mi mano contra él, deteniendo mis movimientos. Tomó una relajante respiración y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Sobre qué te gustaría hablar? ¿Puedo compararte con un día de verano? ¿O tendré que recitar pasajes de _Cumbres Borrascosas_? ¿Quieres que cite a Heathcliff?"

Reí y luego él también. "No. Quiero oír a Edward. Dime cualquier cosa…no sé, um, dime que había en tus emails cuando los revisaste ayer por la noche. He estado ausente del mundo durante tres días."

Su mano estaba acariciando mi cadera y muslo, en perezosos círculos, y por mis palabras se acercó suavemente y besó la cicatriz en mi cuello. Me hizo sonreír.

"Mis email," suspiró. "Muy bien…vamos a ver, el contrato de arriendo de la casa en Chicago vence en octubre y los inquilinos no lo renovarán."

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Vas a tener que buscar nuevos, entonces?"

Lo sentí encogerse de hombros. "En algún momento, supongo. Y Audi está estrenando un nuevo modelo deportivo, el R8 Syder, muy veloz."

Sonreí. "Ya tienes dos autos, Edward. ¿Cuántos quieres?"

"Tres."

Me reí fuerte y sentí su cuerpo temblar por su risa silenciosa. "De verdad, estoy en su lista de alerta, eso es todo. No voy a comprar uno."

"No todavía, de todos modos, ¿no?"

Sentí mover su cabeza contra mí en una suave sacudida, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contra mi cuello. "Me conoces muy bien, amor." Besó mi hombro. "Y eso me va muy bien."

Sus dedos pasaron por sobre mi estómago, bajó por mis caderas, descendiendo lentamente. "¿Ahora puedo dejar de hablar?" Comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello y supe que nunca me cansaría de ello. Con Edward nunca me cansaría de nada.

"Mm, solo un poco más," dije y sus labios hicieron un mohín sobre mi piel. "Estoy disfrutando oírte, realmente escucharte. A ti. A todo. ¿Había algo más?"

"Mm, había. Rebecca dice que los estudiantes han sido seleccionados para tocar en el concierto de Navidad de la cuidad, de nuevo este año."

Abrí los ojos y lo vi sonriendo, con el cabello cayendo sobre su frente y ojos.

"Eso es fantástico, Edward." Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor y solté aire suavemente sobre su cara, moviendo algunos mechones en el camino. Parpadeó y sonrió ampliamente. "Los organizadores deben estar interesados, solo es agosto."

"Su actuación fue muy popular el año pasado," dijo. "Y me imagino que es importante comenzar a organizar prontamente esas cosas."

"Supongo que sí." Me acurruqué contra él. Estaba tan orgullosa de que apoyara el trabajo de George, ayudar a continuar todo lo bueno que su hijo había comenzado. "Edward, ¿te gustaría ir al concierto?"

Su cuerpo se tensó levemente por apenas un segundo. Luego se relajó y cuando respondió estuve satisfecha por su honestidad.

"Me gustaría, sí, pero no si te hace sentir incómoda."

"Bueno, es en cuatro meses, por lo que todos dicen podría ser _segura_ para entonces."

Sonrió. "No dudo en absoluto de que estarás lista para eso. Pero no era lo que quería decir." Encogió un hombro torpemente y de pronto entendí a lo que quería llegar.

"Me gustaría ir, Edward." Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara. "Estoy orgullosa de la escuela, también, y estoy orgullosa de lo que estás haciendo. Me gustaría verlos tocar."

Y Edward sonrió, y me rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente.

"¡Oh! ¡Pero mis ojos todavía serán rojos! ¡Rebecca sabrá que soy diferente!"

"Rebecca no tiene que saber que vamos a estar ahí. En cuanto a tus ojos, puedes usar lentes de contacto."

Arrugué la cara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. "¿No te gusta la idea de los lentes de contacto?"

Negué. "No, no me gusta. Sólo la idea de ponerlos sobre mis ojos…," me estremecí y él rió.

"No has cambiado en nada," besó mi cabeza y susurró. "Gracias, Dios."

Me acomodé contra él y su barbilla descansó sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Nos quedaremos en el mismo hotel de la ultima vez? Me gustó y esa habitación tenía mucho espacio para Abbey."

"Mm, podemos."

"Siento un _pero_ por venir."

Rió suavemente.

"Podemos quedarnos ahí, _o_…no tengo que encontrar nuevos arrendatarios. Podemos quedarnos en mis casa, si quieres."

¿Estaba bromeando?

"¿Podríamos hacer eso?" Me acomodé para poder ver su rostro.

"Sí." Sus ojos estaban brillando.

"Oh, me gustaría, Edward. ¡Me gustaría muchísimo!"

"En realidad, amor…tal vez podríamos quedarnos un poco más después del concierto." Ahora estaba algo indeciso. "Quizás, si te es agradable, podríamos quedarnos para Navidad."

Me miró a la cara y aún mi corazón parecía hincharse por el deseo, y la esperanza en sus ojos.

"Es sólo una idea, pero es una casa grande, con mucho espacio, podemos invitar a Charlie, y a Sue por supuesto, y al resto de la familia. Abbey puede quedarse en mi antigua habitación."

"Podríamos hacer de la primera gran Navidad de Abbey una tradición familiar de Navidad."

En su casa familiar, donde había tenido tantas Navidades felices de niño. Acuné su rostro en mis manos y lo besé con ternura, comprendiendo exactamente lo mucho que significaría para él, y también para mí. Mi felicidad estaba rebozando y reí.

"Eso suena perfecto, Edward."

Sonrió. "Sí, así es."

Y luego rodó sobre su espalda, dejándome sobre él, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y se echó a reír en un sonido lleno de alegría.

"Sí alguien me hubiera dicho hace dos años atrás que ahora estaría en _este_ punto, habría pensado que estaba locos."

Alzó una mano para jugar con mi pelo, la otra estaba dando largas caricias sobre mi espalda.

"Bella, cuando estábamos recién casados, me encantaba la idea de no tuvieras que irte a casa de nuevo. Tu casa está _conmigo_ y cada vez que la realización me golpeaba sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad. Y ahora saber lo lejos que hemos llegado juntos, tener Abbey, el ser una familia, y saber que _ahora_ te tendré para siempre, que nunca nos separaremos, que nunca te perderé o que nunca te dejaré. Para siempre. Es demasiada felicidad."

Repartí besos sobre su pecho y él suspiró.

"Te amo, Bella," dijo simplemente. "Te amo y te adoro."

Sonreí y alcé la cabeza hasta sus labios. Lentamente, fui bajando con mis labios hasta que siguieron por la suave huella de cabello que tenía en la parte baja de su pecho. Él gimió, con los ojos cerrados, su expresión mostraba la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

Sus manos acariciaron lentamente mis costados, tratando de sentir las curvas de los costados de mis pechos. Me reí y llevé mi cara hasta la suya.

"Te amo, también," susurré. "¿Y Edward?"

"¿Mm?" Sus ojos se abrieron y uso una mano para empujar suavemente el cabello fuera de mi cara mientras lo miraba.

"Puedes dejar de hablar."

"Abbey se despertará dentro de poco," murmuré. "Quiero estar allí cuando despierte."

Edward asintió y me besó, desenrolladlos de mí con lentitud y comenzó a buscar con la mirada nuestras ropas que habían quedado esparcidas por el césped. Pero un segundo después su rostro se alzó hacia el cielo pálido y gris.

"¿Qué es?"

Levantó un dedo, pidiendo que esperara. Otro segundo después se puso de pie, tirando de mí con suavidad, aún con los ojos fijos en el cielo.

"¿Edward?" Estaba empezando a reírme de su extraño comportamiento. "Qué pasa."

"Sígueme," dijo, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

Caminamos una corta distancia hacia el lado norte del prado.

"Aquí," dijo, de pie todavía, frente a mí y sosteniendo mis manos.

"Me siento como un humano de nuevo, sin entender que está pasando contigo."

"Esto vendrá con la experiencia," dijo y todavía no estaba segura de lo que quería decir. Luego sus manos se tensaron sobre las mías. "Aquí viene."

Alzó completamente la cara al cielo, justo cuando las nubes se abrieron lo suficiente para que un rayo de suave luz de mañana se filtrara entre ellas. Bajó sus ojos a los míos.

"Mira, Bella," dijo bajito.

Y bajé la mirada hacía el arcoíris que revotaba sobre mi piel.

Jadeé y retiré suavemente mis manos de las suyas, dándolas vuelta, mirando los diamante luminosos que bailaban en mis brazos, pecho, pies y piernas. Volví la cabeza, mirando mis hombro y sí, incluso mi trasero desnudo. Edward rió al ver que revisaba mi culo brillante.

"Increíble," suspiré, me volví hacia él y dejé mis manos en las suyas. Lo miré, brillante y resplandeciente por la luz. "Hermoso," levanté las manos y las pasé por sobre su pecho, por su cara.

Sus ojos eran suaves y cálidos, llenos de amor al mirarme fijamente.

"Hermosa," susurró y me tomó en sus brazos, y sus labios encontraron los míos. "Hermosa."

Recordé la primera vez que lo había visto brillar. Había sido aquí. Nos habíamos declarado. El hermoso, fuerte vampiro y, la normal, débil humana.

"Huh, supongo que ya no soy una oveja."

Lo miré a los ojos – ellos cuestionaban ahora, queriendo más detalles.

"¿Recuerdas? El primer día que vinimos aquí. Dijiste que el león se había enamorado de la oveja. Supongo que ya no soy una oveja, ¿lo soy?"

"Nunca lo fuiste, Bella." Sus manos acariciaban mi piel, satín sobre seda. "Siempre fuiste el león. _Yo_ era la oveja."

Lo miré fijamente, tratando de entenderlo lo que acababa de decir. Sonrió y me atrajo aún más, envolviéndome entre sus fuertes brazos.

"Pero…,"

"Siempre he estado a tu merced, Bella." Besó el tope de mi cabeza. "Desde la primera vez que te vi."

Luego me acunó en sus brazos, besó mis labios y suspiró.

Me acurruqué contra su pecho, pensando en sus palabras, y con una sonrisa de sorpresa en mis labios. Siempre pensó que _él_ era el débil, y yo siempre creí…

Pasé mis dedos por su mejilla, presionando con suavidad para que me mirara. "No más leones, no más ovejas, sólo Edward y Bella a partir de ahora ¿está bien?" Sonreí.

Besó mi frente. "Solo Bella y Edward. Para siempre."

"Para siempre."

Sonrió, brillante e impresionante, sus ojos inundados con el amor y la alegría que yo también sentía.

"Vamos, amor, vámonos a casa." Comenzó a guiarme por entre las flores silvestres. "Tenemos a alguien esperando por nosotros."

FIN

.

.

.

_Y este es el capítulo de final de Blood Lines. A veces pienso que así debería haber terminado BD, con ellos disfrutando de su vida familiar y sin los temores para un futuro. En vez tenemos un BigO por parte de Edward y a Bella admirando su culo brillante. Esos sí que son vampiros ;)_

_Costó pero se pudo! _

_Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido el fic, ya sea manifestándose con sus rws o que leen desde las sombras y agregan el fic a sus favs. El saber que alguien lee mi trabajo (la traducción claro está) es muy gratificante. De verdad :)_

_Próximamente (no sé que tan pronto) subiré los epílogos EPOV que están bien lindos también. Ya saben a todos nos gustan los EPOV's, ¿o no?_

_Recomendación__: Let It Be de Luchy Rct, en español, de 11 caps y termiando. Tras la muerte de su madre, Bella se va a vivir con su padre, quien se ha vuelto a casar. Su madrastra es odiosa, su padre ha cambiado (quizás no) y su hermanastro la mira de manera extraña y para finalmente acosarla. Todo es como el inicio de la saga, ella es la nueva, la clase de biología y todo eso. Este es un fic más o menos viejito, por eso lo destaco, te lleva a cuando estabas completamente obsesionada con TW y te sentías parte de su historia. Muy lindo y triste a la vez._

_Y les dejo la que subí con la primera parte._

_Recomendación__: Entre los Dos y la Luna, de It Is Your Butterlfly, en español y con 7 caps. Esta historia es contada en tiempo presente, donde Bella y Edward, ya casados, son secuestrados y torturados por unos rusos, mientras que con flashbacks se cuenta la historia de cómo, ella un programadora de softwares y él un agente, se conocen, se enamoran y llegan los problemas. La tortura es bien tratada, no muy grafica, pero si te deja saber, y sentir, lo mal que lo están pasando. Con los recuerdos, pueden conocer más de sus personalidades. Tiene algunas, muy pocas, falencias en la escritura, pero sin duda es una historia que promete, principalmente porque innova en el fandom en español._

_Okis, me voy (mi jefa, que está mi lado, está hablando con unos gringos y ni sabe que estoy terminando de traducir esto jeje!)_


	23. Chapter 23: Epílogo de Edward, Parte I

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Forks, Julio de 2006

Fruncí el ceño frente a la pantalla del computador. Ya había leído el email varias veces, tratando de darle sentido, ligeramente irritado de que mis abogados ni siquiera se molestaran en adelantarse a mí. Obviamente había un error, ellos querían al Edward Masen equivocado, y aunque las palabras agitaban algo…no era un recuerdo, sólo un sentimiento de reconocimiento que estaba creciendo y comentaba a inquietarme.

Leí las palabras de nuevo.

Mis pies apenas rozaban la tierra mientras corría entre los árboles con el jodido correo apretado en mi mano. Se sentía pesado, como plomo.

Sólo me tomó unos minutos llegara al hospital y me aventé por entre las puertas, molestándome apenas en modificar el ritmo, mientras escaneaba los pensamiento a mi alrededor, buscando los de Carlisle. Estaba en su oficina, solo, y me encaminé por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta abierta sin siquiera molestarme en girar el pomo. Se balanceó hacia atrás y se cerró fuertemente, sacudiendo la pared.

Carlisle ya estaba de pie y de su expresión, de la detención de sus pensamientos, supe que mi rostro era algo para ver. "Edward, ¿qué es…no es Bella?"

Negué con la cabeza, el miedo y el pánico me habían robado el habla. No, el problema no era Bella, no todavía. Tendí la pieza de papel, mis dedos estaban temblando que casi era un borrón.

"¿Es verdad?" Mi susurro se quebró cuando Carlisle tomó el papel. Sus ojos recorrieron las palabras, sus pensamientos no me dijeron nada.

"¿Lo es?"

Ahora mis uñas se clavaban en mis manos, al apretar mis puños y las palabras de el email se repetían en mi cabeza.

…_breve compromiso…Lucy Catterall…un hijo, George…información…Edward Masen…_

No estaba respirando, Carlisle estaba demorando demasiado tiempo para responder, Bella estaría pronto en casa, yo debería estar yendo de camino a la casa de Charlie, no estar aquí…

"¿Es verdad?" Había un tono en mi voz ahora.

Finalmente, Carlisle frunció el ceño y dejó salir un suspiro pesado.

"Yo…yo no sé," dijo en voz baja, me miró con confusión y dolor en sus ojos. "Edward, puede ser."

Sus palabras me sacudieron como un pesado golpe en el pecho. Mis piernas se doblaron, apoyé la espalda contra la pared y me dejé caer al suelo. Sacudí la cabeza lentamente, no.

"Edward…,"

"¿Cómo?" susurré. "¿_Cómo_?"

Carlisle salió de detrás del escritorio y se agachó delante de mí mientras yo miraba, congelado, un punto en la muralla. Mis pensamientos pasaban rápidamente en fragmentos, buscando uno entre cientos – Bella…si esto era verdad, entonces…oh, querido Dios…

"¿Qué recuerdas, Edward?"

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de buscar.

"Nada. Nada." Murmuré. Luego cambié el foco de mi visión, y lo miré a él. Su mente estaba en blanco, sus ojos aún dolidos al mirarme. "Sólo…nada al principio, pensé que habían cometido un error, pero luego…el nombre me pareció familiar, como si lo hubiera escuchado antes, pero no sé quién es. Y eso me hace sentir ansioso…no sé por qué."

Las cejas de Carlisle se unieron por la concentración, mientras miraba de nuevo el papel.

"Dime, por favor," susurró.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y se sentó sobre sus talones.

"Edward, todo lo que sé es que antes de que tus padres murieran, un hombre llamado Albert Catterall fue al hospital. Pidió ver al médico encargado de tu caso y me reuní con él brevemente. Dijo que era un socio de negocios de tu padre, un amigo cercano de tu familia y que estaba preocupado por tu progreso, si era probable que te recuperaras."

Escuché atentamente mientras él recordaba. Quería encontrar algo en sus palabras que me hicieran recordar, que me hiciera notar que esto era un error – _porque era lo que tenía que ser._

"Yo le dije que estabas muy enfermo, que la recuperación no era probable. Parecía resignado. No hizo más preguntas, no me dejó ningún mensaje para ti, sólo se fue."

"Albert Catterall," murmuré. El nombre me resultaba familiar también.

"Después de tu transformación, cuando decidiste proteger tu herencia, se hizo entender a la gente que todavía estabas vivo, pero que dejarías Chicago. Me contacté con la firma de abogados de tu padre y, porque él había ido a preguntar por ti, me puse en contacto con Albert Catterall. Él estaba planeando irse a Nueva York con su esposa e hija."

"¿El nombre de su hija?"

"Lucy."

Mi mundo se fue en espiral hacia lo desconocido.

"Entonces, ellos no buscan a la persona equivocada." Mi garganta estaba estrecha y mi voz ahogada. Inmediatamente, Carlisle extendió una mano para consolarme y la apoyó firmemente en mi hombro.

"No sé, Edward. Ellos te conocían, pero eso no quiere decir que seas el padr…"

"¡DETENTE!"

Me aparté de la pared rápidamente, lejos de la comodidad de Carlisle, lejos de la posibilidad de que eso fuera verdad. Me quedé ahora, de espaldas a él, con las manos tirando mi cabello.

"Por favor…detente."

Se hizo un silencio cuando Carlisle se pudo de pie y detuvo sus pensamientos.

"Ese no soy _yo_," siseé. "Ese no soy _yo_, yo nunca…," sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos. "¿Por qué no puedo RECORDAR?" Mis manos se estrellaron con fuerza sobre la superficie del escritorio y la madera crujió, lo bolígrafos rodaron por el piso y la foto de Esme cayó. Estaba respirando rápidamente y el veneno estaba fluyendo en mi boca, como si mi cuerpo se estuviera preparando para atacar.

"Edward, por favor…"

"Esto no puede estar pasando," murmuré. "Es un error. Me han confundido con otra persona." Me volví rápidamente para enfrentar a Carlisle. "_Sé_ que solo he amado a Bella…recordaría si hubiera estado con alguien antes." Me pasé ambas manos por el pelo de nuevo y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, hablando rápidamente, tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

"Quiero decir, cuando yo tenía catorce años tuvimos una gallina, Jessie y yo pensamos que era bonita. Es un recuerdo muy vago, pero si puedo recordar algo tan pequeño como eso, entonces _seguramente_ recordaría algo tan importante como estar enamorado de alguien y pedirle que se casara conmigo y…_estar con ella_. Y… ¿_un hijo_?"

La posibilidad de que pudiera tener un hijo no hacía nada de bien. Era lo que más quería darle a Bella y no podía – no podía soportar el pensamiento de que pude habérselo dado a alguien más. Eso era sólo…no. No.

Tragué algo de veneno y me paseé, sacudiendo la cabeza, hablando tanto conmigo mismo como con Carlisle.

"No es verdad. No creo que sea algo que hubiera hecho fuera del matrimonio. Esa no fue la forma en que me criaron." Tragué dos veces más. "Yo no _haría eso_."

Hubo silencio, ambos éramos dos piedras inmóviles.

"¿Quién _era_ yo, Carlisle?"

Todo lo que decía sobre mi virtud, sobre esperar, y ahora.

_Sé lo suficiente de quien eras, Edward, como para saber que esto no es todo lo que parece._

Quería correr, quería desconectar mi cerebro para así nunca tener que pensar en esto otra vez. Quería abrazar a Bella y decirle que la amaba.

Quería escuchar que ella me amaba.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" La tranquila voz de Carlisle sonó después de un rato.

"No puedo hacerle daño." Mis palabras salieron duras y determinadas, y no respondieron la pregunta de Carlisle, pero era todo lo que podía decir, todo lo que podía pensar.

Me deslicé hacia el suelo, dejando mi espalda apoyada contra el escritorio.

"No puedo hacerle daño."

"Edward, yo…"

"¡Nada! ¡No voy a hacer nada!" Espeté.

_¿Nada?_

Levanté la cabeza y dejé escapar un largo suspiro. "Iré a casa y voy a enviar una respuesta diciéndoles que cometieron un error, que tiene a la persona equivocada. Eso será el final de todo esto. Como si nunca hubiera pasado."

"¿Sin saber a ciencia cierta si…?"

"Como. Si. Nunca. Hubiera. Pasado," repetí, esta vez con los dientes apretados.

Carlisle suspiró. "¿Y Bella?"

Me estremecí y cerré los ojos.

"Bella no tiene que saber."

Carlisle se quedó en silencio otra vez, en palabras y mente. Sabía que él estaría en desacuerdo con mi decisión, sin duda estaría decepcionado, pero no lo diría. Tal como se presentaba la situación entre los dos, su silencio lo decía todo.

"Le prometí a Bella que nunca la lastimaría de nuevo." Justifiqué mi decisión. Estaba tratando de protegerla. Luego suspiré. "No puedo perderla." Mi voz se quebró y oí el miedo en mi admisión. Estaba haciendo esto para proteger a Bella, pero, siendo la criatura egoísta que era, también estaba haciendo esto para _protegerme_.

Miré a Carlisle a los ojos. Estaban preocupados, pero podía ver compasión en ellos.

Negué con la cabeza vagamente. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que esto significaría para nosotros. Ella me había aceptado con tanta buena voluntad después de volver de Italia, me devolvió su confianza, creyó en mí. Gemí, y froté la base de mis manos fuertemente en mis ojos.

Hubo más silencio. Y luego el miedo y el pánico dieron paso a la ira y a un aplastante sentimiento de derrota y gruñí, golpeando el hombro contra la mesa dos veces, agrietando la madera.

"Lo sé, lo sé," espeté, con los dientes apretados. "La eternidad es mucho tiempo para vivir con un secreto como ese, lo sé."

"Estaría siempre entre ustedes, Edward, incluso si no se lo dices, lo recordarías, te preguntarías." Carlisle suspiró. "Te conozco, Edward, cambiaría como eres cuando estás con Bella."

Él tenía razón, pero no podía soportar la idea de enfrentarlo. Golpeé la mesa con el hombro de nuevo y luego doblé las rodillas, abrazándolas. Cerré los ojos.

"Estábamos tan cerca_. Tan cerca_." Solo seis semanas para hacer de Bella mi esposa. "¿Por qué nunca pensé que esto podría pasar, Carlisle? ¿Cómo fui lo suficientemente arrogante para pensar que podía tenerla, que yo podía tener una felicidad como esa?"

_Bella te ama, Edward. Cualquiera sea la verdad, ella lo entenderá, creo en eso. No subestimes su amor por ti, hijo._

Asentí, más en reconocimiento de sus pensamiento que de acuerdo, y dejé salir un largo y pesado suspiro. Bella necesitaba saber. Pero no se lo diría ahora, no ahora.

"Necesito saber más, primero. Necesito saber cuál _es_ la verdad…luego decidiré que hacer." Apoyé la cabeza contra el escritorio. "Si todo esto es un error no es necesario que ella sepa."

Carlisle asintió y dejé caer la cabeza hacia delante de nuevo, pasándome la mano por la cara, hablando a través de los dedos.

"El mensaje de los abogados decía que tenían documentos y papeles para apoyar…eso." Asentí hacia el papel arrugado que ahora yacía sobre el suelo. "Pueden enviármelos, pero hay un diario y el dueño no dejó especificado el cuidado que debían tener los abogados." No me atreví a usar el nombre de la mujer, eso haría parecerlo real, de alguna manera. "Pueden hacerme una copia y enviarla, pero…creo que necesito ir a Chicago, necesito ver…lugares. Necesito…,"

Necesitaba que esto no fuera cierto, pero de alguna manera sentía que todas las respuestas residían en la cuidad de mi vida humana, y no en las escaneadas y enviadas vía email o por correo.

"Necesito ir a Chicago."

Carlisle apretó mi hombro y sonrío débilmente. "Podría ayudar con los recuerdos."

"¿Visitar la escena del crimen?" La amargura en mi voz era evidente y él frunció el ceño.

"No, eso no es lo que quise decir."

"Lo sé, lo siento." Tomé una respiración rápida. "Pero creo que va a ser la única manera de que lo sepa con certeza."

"¿Quieres compañía? Puedo pedirle al Dr. Lewis que me cubra."

Mi primera reacción fue decir no, ya lo había perturbado suficiente.

"Sí, gracias, Carlisle."

Los recuerdos volvieron esa misma noche mientras nos dirigíamos a Chicago en la oscuridad. Había estado pinchando y explorando en mi subconsciente como si fuera una herida abierta y al final la sutura se abrió. Rápido y repentino, las imágenes, sonidos y sentimientos brotaron, inundando mi memoria y el volante se estremeció entre mis dedos a la vez que la sorpresa me destrozaba. Me salí de la carretera, abrí la puerta y salí del auto, sobre mis rodillas en el suelo mientras comenzaba a vomitar.

Yo _no_ la había amado. Había tratado de detenerla, pero fui débil. Había cedido. Luego la había herido. La había herido tanto que hice que ella llorara.

Y la había dejado embarazada y soltera, dejando que otros tomaran mi responsabilidad.

Yo no era el hombre que había pensado que era.

Y nunca podría ser el hombre que yo quería ser…para Bella.

Bella.

En la oscuridad, en la tierra, al lado de la carretera, comencé a sollozar.

Yo siempre había sido un monstruo.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Chicago, Diciembre de 2007

Pasé el pulgar sobre la pintura, manchando de rosado las mejillas del Sombrerero Loco, coloreándolas, para darle la impresión de luz y vida. Di un paso atrás para mirar la muralla, frotando las manos en un tapo mientras mi ojos abarcaban todos los detalles – los bigotes de la Libre de Marzo y de Lirón, las flores en la tetera, la cinta en el cabello de Alicia, el borde del encaje del mantel.

"No está mal," murmuré mientras estudiaba mi trabajo cuidadosamente. Las pinceladas eran vagamente visibles en el azul de la corbata de lazo de la Libre de Marzo y me acerqué rápidamente, suavizándolas con los dedos. Luego me alejé de nuevo para mirar, pasándome la mano por el pelo, quitándolo de mis ojos.

"Mejor," asentí.

Satisfecho con que la habitación estuviera terminada me agaché para recoger los pinceles y las latas de pintura, justo cuando el teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Sonreí al ver el identificador de llamadas.

"Bella, amor" suspiré.

"Te extraño," su suave voz vino desde la línea y se fue directamente a mi corazón.

"Yo también te extraño." Nunca había dicho palabras tan verdaderas y tuve que recordarme por qué estaba haciendo esto.

Era una temprana mañana a inicio de diciembre. El concierto de navidad era en tres días y me había adelantado a Chicago, solo, para tener la casa lista para Bella y Abbey. Iba en contra de todo lo que me había dicho sobre alejarme de mi familia, pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Había recorrido un largo camino desde que había conocido a Bella, sabía eso. Ahora, apenas me reconocía a mi mismo como el chico en la sala de Biología hace casi tres años atrás. Pero a pesar de lo lejos que había llegado, yo todavía era, de alguna manera, un producto de mi tiempo humano y en mi época humana, cuando un hombre estaba casado, generalmente le proporcionaba un hogar a su esposa.

Y yo no había tenido esa oportunidad.

Nuestra primera casa había sido mi habitación. Ahora la cabaña era nuestro hogar, y éramos increíblemente felices allí. En ese lugar habíamos compartido muchas primicias y muchos momentos felices como para contarlos, pero había sido un generoso regalo de bodas y mi aporte había sido muy pequeño.

Pero esta casa, aquí, era algo mío para darle, mío para compartir con ella. Quería cruzar el umbral con ella en brazos y pasearla por todas las habitaciones. Quería darle un hogar…esta casa. Mi casa.

Y Bella había entendido. Así que ella me dio un beso de despedida, me acompañó a la salida y la extrañé a ella y a Abbey antes de que el Volvo saliera a la calzada. Ahora, un día y una noche después, la ansiaba como la droga que ella era para mí.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va la Triste Fiesta de Té?" preguntó.

"Acabo de terminar." Me preguntaba si ella podía escuchar el anhelo en mi voz. Hubo una pausa y sospeché que podía.

"No puedo esperar para verlo. ¿Cómo se ve?"

Eché otra miraba crítica a la pared y sonreí. "No está mal."

Ella soltó un bufido y una suave risita, y amé el sonido, dejando que me recorriera.

"Dices _no está mal_ pero puedo oír la sonrisa en tu voz, Edward. Está increíble, ¿no?" Y _yo_ podía oí la sonrisa en _su_ voz.

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo. "Estoy feliz con lo hecho." Me acerqué para quitar una mota de polvo que acababa de aterrizar en la nariz del Lirón.

"A ella le va a encantar, Edward."

Expandí mi sonrisa. "Espero que así sea."

Alice le había comprado a Abbey una copia de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, y a pesar de que ella es demasiado pequeña para comprender o apreciar la historia, quedó cautivada por la imagen de la Triste Fiesta de Té, extendida en las páginas centrales. Ella la miraba, apuntaba y movía y Bella me sugirió recrear la imagen en la habitación de Abbey en Chicago – mi habitación de niño.

Escuché sonidos al otro lado del teléfono, seguido de una rápida y superficial respiración y la voz de Bella fue un susurro en el fondo.

"Di hola a papá."

Mi sonrisa competía con la del Gato de Cheshire.

"¿Abbey?"

"Papap."

Mi carcajada resonó por toda la casa, haciendo eco en las habitaciones vacías.

"¿Cómo está mi niña?" Mi ángel.

"¡Boon!"

"¿Boon?"

"¡Boon! ¡Boon!"

Mi mente comenzó a procesar lo que podía significar. ¿Cuchara? ¿Babuino, quizás? (nt: cuchara=spoon)

"¿Ha estado viendo en su libro de animales?"

"Es globo." La voz de Bella regresó. (nt: globo = ballon, en español no pegan mucho, pero esa es la intención en inglés)

"Ah." Por supuesto.

"Había un Santa fuera de Thrift Way regalando globos. Esme le trajo uno a casa y Emmett le dibujó tu cara en él."

Me eché a reír. "¿Era un buen retrato?" Solo podía imaginar. Emmett no era conocido por su habilidad artística.

"No, para nada, pero Abbey pensó que era maravilloso…hasta que estalló."

"Oh."

"Lo mordió."

"¡Oh! ¿Está bien?" Mi mano se tensó sobre el teléfono cuando me vi inundado con visiones de trozos de goma golpeando su cara o atrapado en su garganta.

"Tranquilo, está bien. Lloró un poco, de miedo al principio y después porque se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a tener de nuevo."

Estaba preocupado por el pensamiento de Abbey siendo infeliz o con miedo, incluso si era por un globo reventado.

"Dile que papi le tendrá diez globos esperando por ella cuando llegue aquí."

Hubo una pausa y Bella soltó un suspiro exasperado muy suave y casi no lo noté. Luego habló.

"Abbey, papi te dará _un_ globo nuevo."

Rodé los ojos y casi podía oírla haciendo lo mismo al otro extremo.

"Bella…,"

"_Un_ globo, Edward."

Reí bajito. Quizás diez eran muchos.

"Estás muy emocionado, ¿no?" dijo calurosamente y reí mientras me sentaba en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas entre las latas de pintura.

"Sólo un poco," sonreí y ella comenzó a reír y cerré los ojos a la vez que el sonido me llenaba.

"Yo también," dijo. "No puedo esperar para estar allí."

Tampoco podía esperar para que ella estuviera aquí.

"¿Te sientes cómoda con lo del vuelo?" pregunté.

"Creo que sí. Voy a cazar de nuevo esta noche, solo para estar segura. Alice todavía no ve ningún problema."

Sólo había un pequeño rastro de temor en su voz y quería, más que nada, estar con ella, para ayudarla a pasar por eso.

"Sabes que estaría feliz de conducir de vuelta si así lo prefieres. No me tomó mucho tiempo, todavía estaríamos a tiempo para el concierto."

"Pero eso sería una tontería, hacerte ir y venir."

"Me gusta conducir."

"Lo sé," la oía sonriendo ahora. "Pero es algo que quiero hacer. Y no es un vuelo largo y tú estarás al final de él, esperándonos."

"Mañana, puerta dos a las 12:15, allí estaré."

Rió levemente. "¿Y cómo lo reconoceré, Sr. Cullen?"

Reí y estuve a punto de hacer una broma sobre llevar un clavel en el ojal, pero cuando abrí la boca vi mi reflejo en la ventana e hice una mueca. Luego me miré los dedos.

"Er, seré el hombre con pintura azul en el pelo."

No quedamos en silencio y luego volvimos a reír, justo cuando Abbey comenzó a gruñir.

"Ooh, hora del desayuno. Alguien quiere tostadas y huevos revueltos."

Suspiré en el teléfono. "Es mejor que vayas."

"Sí. ¿te llamo más tarde?"

"Si no te llamo primero."

Rió suavemente. "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti."

Y con un clic ella se había ido a preparar el desayuno de nuestra hija. Me quedé mirando el teléfono en mi mano, sin estar listo para terminar la conexión. Sonreí al imaginar a Bella sentando a Abbey en su silla, luego moviéndose por la cocina, hablado y cantándole mientras trataba de no hacer muecas por el olor a huevo sin cocer, y a Abbey golpeando la cuchara en la bandeja y cantando sola a su manera, con sus mejillas extendiéndose con sus risitas.

Bella probablemente estaba usando una de mis camisetas – la hacía sentirse más cerca de mí, me lo hacía contado la pasada noche cuando habíamos hablado. Se movería suavemente alrededor de sus muslos mientras ella trabajaba. Suspiré de nuevo y lentamente cerré el teléfono. Habría tiempo para eso más tarde…esta noche…cuando volviéramos a hablar después de dormir a Abbey.

Recogí lo que usé para pintar y comencé a bajar las escaleras, para guardarlos en el viejo cobertizo de madera que estaba en la esquina trasera del patio. Mis ojos hicieron un rápido análisis de las habitaciones recién pintadas, viendo los suaves, cálidos y neutrales colores que a Bella le gustaban, mientras iba hacia el cobertizo.

Apilé las latas de pintura medias llenas en los envejecidos estantes de madera y miré alrededor. No me habían permitido estar aquí cuando era pequeño y había parecido fascinante y misterioso como resultado. Pero el cobertizo perdió su mística pocos años después cuando comencé a hacer las tareas – no había nada de misterioso en pintar la reja, cortar el césped o apilar la leña.

Mis dedos rozaron con cariño la manija de metal oxidado, cuando cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y me acercaba al roble que estaba junto a la cerca de atrás.

Allí había tenido una casa en el árbol, podía ver las marcas en el tronco y un par de extraños fragmentos de madera podrida, donde mi padre había fijado la plataforma. Me gustaba subir allí y pasar tardes enteras leyendo – _La Isla del Tesoro, Huckleberry Finn, Robin Hood._ O a veces jugaba con mis amigos, tirábamos piedras encendidas con la honda, sólo para ver hacia donde iban. Habíamos quebrado más de una ventana y más de una vez mi trasero había sentido las consecuencias.

Sonreí y me fui al interior, asegurándome de que todas las ventanas estuvieran abiertas para que el aire frío de diciembre fluyera por la casa, con tal de diluir el olor de la pintura de secado rápido – no quería que Abbey respirara los vapores.

Había estado muy ocupado desde que había llegado la tarde anterior. Había estado pensando firmemente en el futuro, enfocado en nuestros planes para la casa, para Navidad, en el regalo que estaba planeando para Bella. Pero ahora que ya había pintado, había instalado las barreras de seguridad en las escaleras y había terminado las pocas reparaciones que se necesitaban hacer, había quedado sin nada que hacer, más que esperar a las camionetas que traerían los muebles antiguos que había dejado en un almacén por casi noventa años, y el nuevo mobiliario que Bella y yo habíamos elegido para llenar los espacios vacíos.

Tomé la mochila y saqué el iPod, lo enchufé y seleccioné la lista de reproducción _Bella_. Luego me tendí de espalda en medio de la sala vacía y respiré hondo. Cerré los ojos y dejé mi mente divagar.

Había dejado esta casa en una estrecha camilla de hospital, en 1918 y sólo había regresado dos veces. La primera vez fue con Carlisle, no mucho después de mi transformación. Había reunido unas pocas posiciones preciadas y arreglé que se almacenaran algunos muebles y que se dispusieran de los otros.

La segunda vez fue en 1927. La casa había estado vacía, entre inquilinos, y mi inspección había sido rápida y superficial, sin querer quedarme, sentir mucho la presencia de mis padres, sentir su decepción, su disgusto, por lo que me había convertido. Después de que me fuera mis propiedades fueron manejadas por mis abogados completamente. No fue hasta semanas después que dejé a Carlisle y me fui por mi cuenta.

Pero ahora todo era diferente y estaba disfrutando de la increíble vuelta que mi vida había tomado. Y _realmente era una vida_ ahora. Mis padres amarían a Bella, adorarían a su nieta…y estarían _orgullosos de mí._

Sabía eso.

Y ellos estarían encantados de que trajera a mi familia a casa para Navidad.

Los recuerdos de infantiles Navidades parpadearon en mi mente – algunas nítidas y claras, otras vagas y débiles. Decorar el árbol con mi mamá, mi padre ponía la estrella en la punta, el que se me permitiera desayunar en pijama la mañana de Navidad en lugar de vestirme primero. ¡El tren andando!

Y en un cercano día habría un nuevo árbol de Navidad en esta sala. Y lo decoraríamos juntos…mi familia y yo, con la estrella de cristal de Abbey en la cima. Y este año añadiríamos el cisne de cristal que le había comprado a Bella.

Bella.

Cuando Bella había entrado en mi vida, había agitado la humanidad que estaba encerrada dentro de mí. Ella me hizo sentir humano y por mucho tiempo eso había sido la cima para mí…sentirme humano. Pero ahora yo era _más_ que eso.

Yo _no era_ humano, y no importaba que fuera un vampiro…yo sólo era Edward. Y me había convertido en el hombre que una vez había esperado ser…yo era el hombre que _quería_ ser.

Haber llegado a este punto no había resultado nada fácil, pero los tiempos oscuros me habían moldeado muy bien, y mi mente serpenteó a una dirección diferente.

"_Le diste a ella una parte de ti que debería haber sido mía. Mía."_

Incluso ahora el frío del recuerdo me calaba los huesos. Me había sentado al lado de ella en ese largo momento, y me había escuchado a mismo romperle el corazón lentamente, con una confesión a la vez.

Había considerado mentir.

Previo a ese día, cuando había regresado de Chicago, me había parado en su puerta, escuchando los latidos de su corazón en la habitación de arriba, mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro. Ella me estaba esperando. Tres veces había levantado la mano para golpear, y las tres veces me había detenido. Porque mientras yo estaba de pie allí, en la alfombra frente a su puerta, ella aun me amaba. Mientras estaba allí su corazón todavía estaba entero. La cuarta vez que levanté la mano casi había atravesado la puerta con el puño.

"_Yo soy tuyo, Bella."_

Ella tenía que saber eso. _Necesitaba_ que ella lo supiera. Había tocado su mano, suavemente, tratando de demostrarle, tratando de poner todo mi amor en esa caricia de mis dedos en su piel. Yo era de ella.

"_No."_

Y ella se había apartado de mí.

Y de pronto esta consumido por la ira, y una roca al borde del claro, se llevó la peor parte de ella. Golpeé con mis puños el granito y la derrumbé e hice polvo mientras la ira salía de mí y se iba con ella.

Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, con Lucy, con Carlisle por no dejarme morir, porque en ese momento hubiera preferido eso. Enojado con mis abogados que me enviaron el email. Enojado con mis padres, con George, con su nieta. Enojado porque Renee se casó con Phil y Bella tuvo que encontrarse conmigo esa primera vez.

Y estaba enojado por lo que le estaba haciendo a Bella, enojado porque no podía consolarla. Enojado porque su corazón y mente habían sido contaminados con el imagen mía con otra persona. Yo estaba enfermo al pensar en las imágenes que probablemente vio en su cabeza.

Pero también estaba enojado_ por mí_…porque esto me había pasado a _mí_, también.

La roca se convirtió en escombros y noté que ella había dejado de llorar. Me había volteado lentamente - ¿ahora me tendría miedo por sobre lo demás? Tenías los ojos hinchados y tristes y me había mirado como si me viera por primera vez. Sin duda veía el monstruo que realmente era, y ahora comprendía que siempre lo había sido.

Había debatido si debía hablar. Tal vez era mejor guardar silencio y dejar que se fuera, como estaba segura que haría…pero no podía dejar que pensara que todo había sido una mentira…que _nosotros_ habíamos sido una mentira. No podía dejar que cargara la duda que sabía se estaría asentando en ella. No podía hacerle creer que alguien más había tenido mi corazón. Porque, humano o vampiro, no había tenido un corazón hasta que conocí a Bella.

"_Soy tuyo, Bella. Con todo lo que soy, soy tuyo."_

Tuve que hacerle entender.

"_Hasta que el tiempo se detenga. Hasta que deje de existir. Yo. Soy. Tuyo."_

Esos recuerdos todavía eran dolorosos, pero me arrestaban dentro de la oscuridad como una vez lo hicieron. Ahora, cuando la oscuridad daba señales me enfocaba en lo que tenía, no en lo mucho que había perdido. Me enfocaba en cómo me había dado la mano ese día y había dicho que me creía. O en el alivio que quemó mi cuerpo como el fuego cuando nuestras manos se tocaron.

Pensaba en el amor que hacía que se quedara, que al siguiente día se acurrucara en mi regazo mientras leíamos ese vil diario. Y ella me había consolado mientras se desarrollaba la terrible verdad. Me había tocado la mejilla cuando había tenido demasiada vergüenza como para mirarla. Cuando la rabia que habían dejado las acciones de Lucy implicaba que no pudiera confiar en mí para abrazar a Bella, _ella me_ había abrazado, acariciado mi brazo, hasta la palma de mi mano. Amándome.

El teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo, sacándome de mis pensamiento y lo tomé con impaciencia, mejorando mi estado de ánimo, esperando que el nombre de Bella estuviera en el identificador.

"¿Alice?"

"No suenes tan decepcionado, Edward."

Sonreí un poco mientras ella pretendía sonar herida. "Estoy sorprendido, no decepcionado." Me senté.

"Mmm, seguro. De todos modos," su tono fue alegre. "Te llamaba para decirte que todo irá bien, no te preocupes, ella lo amará."

Mi mente trató comprender sobre que estaba hablando. Por lo general hablamos de uno a la vez.

"¿Quién va a amar que, Alice?"

Hubo un suspiro de exasperación. "Bella y su regalo de Navidad. A ella le encantará."

"Oh."

A veces su presunción era irritante por lo que consideré ser vago y distante con su comentario…pero _había_ estado preocupado por lo que en vez le saqué la información.

"¿Puedes ver eso? ¿Es feliz?"

"Con el tiempo."

"¿Con el tiempo? Eso no suena…"

"Una vez que haya sobrepasado la impresión. No necesitas que te diga que ella se sorprenderá."

"No, yo…yo lo sé. Todo eso está asumido." Ya había hecho una mueca de dolor al pensar en su reacción inicial.

"Tomaste la decisión final ayer, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

"Y vas a ver a los abogados hoy." Realmente lo había visto todo.

"Sí."

Rió. "Estoy muy contenta. Estabas yendo y viniendo con eso por semanas, tu indecisión prácticamente me estaba dándo dolor de cabeza."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Podría habernos ayudado a los dos."

"¡Porque no te habías decidido todavía, no podía ver qué pasaba! Pero ahora todo está bien. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"¿Por qué no me lo dices, Alice?"

Sonrió. "Yo podría, pero te estaba dando la _oportunidad_ de hacerlo."

Rodé los ojos. "Bueno, los muebles van a llegar, así que voy a ordenar eso. Está la reunión con los abogados, como sabes. Tengo que hacer la compra para Abbey y pensaba que podía ir a visitar la escuela de música."

"No _podrías_, lo harás."

Sacudí la cabeza, era molesta cuando se comportaba así.

"¿Por qué tan centrada en mí, hoy, Alice?"

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y al contestar su voz fue más suave.

"Porque creo que algo va a cambiar, Edward. Ahora sólo parpadea, no hay nada concreto, pero…algunas cosas están cambiando."

Inmediatamente, mi cuerpo se tensó, apreté tanto la mandíbula que cuando hablé lo hice entre dientes.

"¿Ahora eliges decirme esto? ¿Por teléfono, cuando estoy lejos de mi familia?"

"Edward…,"

"¿Qué clase de cambio?"

"No te asustes, no es nada malo, creo que las cosas van a ir en una nueva dirección."

"¿Qué cosas?" Debía abandonar toda esta idea de Chicago, ir al coche y conducir a Forks en estos momentos. "¿Qué nueva dirección?" Ya estaba de pie, con las llaves en la mano, listo.

Al otro lado del teléfono Alice suspiró. "No estoy segura exactamente, pero como sea, todo está bien, lo prometo. Sólo son destellos, pero todas las posibilidades estás feliz y sonriendo. Bella también."

"¿Abbey?"

"Ella está ahí, también. Difusa, por supuesto, como siempre, pero sé que está ahí. "

Relajé mis dedos sobre las llaves.

"¿Y es bueno? ¿Estás segura?"

"Absolutamente. Y si vienes a casa ahora, como estas considerando, vas a arruinar sea lo que sea que es, es lo que puedo decir." Hubo un momento de silencio. "Confía en mí, Edward. Esta vez, Chicago será bueno para ti y Bella."

Devolví las llaves al bolsillo y me pasé la mano por el pelo, tratando de calmar mi agitación.

"¿El vuelo de Bella?"

"Estará bien, Edward. Irá muy bien."

Asentí. "¿Está allí ahora?"

"Llevó a Abbey a visitar a Charlie."

Lo recordaba, lo había mencionado ayer cuando hablamos.

"Ooh, mejor me voy, tus muebles están a punto llegar y Jacob estará aquí pronto. Tengo que prepararme."

"¿Jacob?"

Alice rió por el teléfono,

"Sí, llamó a Bella hace un rato y le pidió ayuda y ella me lo pasó. Tiene una gran cita esta noche con una chica y quiere vestirse para impresionarla. A ella, obviamente, no le importa el olor."

Quedé completamente sorprendido. Él lo había mantenido en secreto. "¿Ha imprimado?"

"No, no lo ha hecho, pero realmente le gusta ella y parece que se llevan muy buen. Ella tiene un auto viejo y lo llevó al garaje donde él trabaja, queriendo reconstruirlo. Él ha estado trabajando en él, convirtiéndolo en un increíble pieza de mecánica."

Solté una carcajada. "Está enchulando su auto, ¿no?"

"¡Así parece!" Rió. "Entonces, ¿no hay danza de la victoria, Edward?"

Gemí y sacudí la cabeza.

"Fue _una vez_, Alice."

"Lo sé, pero fue tan poco propio de ti, fue genial."

Nunca iba a sobrevivir eso.

Había estado preocupado cuando Jacob había ido a ver a Bella poco después de que Abbey naciera. Sabía lo mucho que Bella me amaba, no veía a Jacob como la amenaza que una vez fue, pero no estaba completamente seguro de sus motivos y no quería que la dejara molesta. Fueron a dar un paseo, y yo estaba hablando con Rosalie, mientras ella cargaba a Abbey, tratando de no escuchar la conversación pero al mismo tiempo teniendo un oído en Bella en caso en que me necesitara. Habían estado fuera por unos minutos cuando lo oí decirlo.

_Creo que ya pasé de ti, Bells. No eres tú, soy yo._

Mi sonrisa se extendió poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una enorme. Sentí que un peso había sido levantado desde mis hombros, porque sabía que era un peso que había dejado a Bella. Ella ya no tendría que llevar la culpa de ese amor. El perro finalmente ya nos dejaba tranquilos.

Y entonces estaba riendo, silbando _'sí'_, una y otra vez mientras hacia una elaborada danza de la victoria en medio de la sala, para gran disfrute de mi familia. Fue un momento totalmente adolescente, especialmente cuando Emmett bajó las escaleras.

"¡Woohoo, Edward!" Se echó a reír mientras saltaba a la mesa de café, dándome los cinco al aterrizar a mi lado y unirse a mis propios movimientos, cayendo sobre su espalda y mover las piernas en el aire antes de saltar de nuevo y girar sus caderas. Me reí con él y cuando dejé de bailar un momento después Emmett me dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Eso fue genial, hombre. Así que… ¿por qué estamos bailando?"

Sonreí al pensar en eso.

"No hay baile de la victoria hoy, Alice. Necesito a Emmett para eso, ¿recuerdas?"

Tuve que admitirlo, a mi pesar, estaba contento por Jacob Black. Y por Bella…ella quería verlo feliz.

Me volví a la ventana entonces, las camionetas con los muebles se acercaban como Alice había dicho.

"Las camionetas casi están aquí Alice."

"Está bien, es mejor que vayas. Te veré pronto."

"Nos vemos pronto. Y gracias por la llamada, te lo agradezco."

"Es un placer. Oh, ¿y Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Sé que quieres, pero no pongas el sofá bajo la ventana, se ve tan mal."

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Los muebles estaban en su lugar, el sofá frente a la chimenea, no bajo la ventana. Los alimentos comprados y la cocina equipada para Abbey. La reunión con mis abogados habían ido bien, el regalo de Navidad para Bella estaba listo y esperaba que Alice estuviera en lo cierto sobre su reacción.

Ahora estaba de pie frente a la puerta roja de la Chicago South Side Music School con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos. Había debatido sobre esta visita, la naturaleza perceptiva de Rebecca me hacía desconfiar y a veces era incómodo, pero Bella me había convencido de ir.

"Ve a ver por ti mismo lo que el dinero del patrocinio ha hecho. A George le gustaría que lo hicieras."

Ella tenía razón, George lo _querría_.

Me quedé en la puerta un poco más. El nombre de la escuela estaba escrito en rojo y negro, con letras estilo grafiti.

Podía oír a Rebecca arriba en el segundo piso y me preocupaba como tomaría mi repentina e inesperada aparición.

"Simplemente comienza con un hola," murmuré las palabras que Bella había dicho ese primer día cuando me reuní con Rebecca y George. Abrí la puerta y entré.

El vestíbulo de entrada era pequeño y brillante. Un intrincado mural de cubiertas de álbumes famosos decoraba las murallas y las escaleras frente a mí, estaban pintadas de negro y blanco, como un teclado. No tenía la capacidad de Jasper, pero aquí había una energía brillante y positiva, la podía sentir. Arriba, los pensamientos de Rebecca se centraban en organizar partituras y en el último ensayo para el concierto.

Había un baño a la izquierda de la sala y parecía haber una pequeña oficina a la derecha. Eché un vistazo por la puerta. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, había cajas apiladas en el suelo, las estanterías eran una colección desordenada de libros y CDs. Había un gabinete con una pecera vacía en él. En el suelo, apoyado contra un estante, estaba una enorme foto enmarcada de George y me quedé congelado en mi lugar mientras lo veía.

Estaba mucho más joven, tal vez en los cuarenta. Estaba sentado en un piano, con los dedos en las teclas, y el rostro hacia la cámara, sonriendo. Sus ojos eran amables, de un color verde grisáceo, pero su cabello…había traspasado más que mi amor por la música. El cabello de George había sido del mismo color que el de Abbey. El mismo color que el del mío. Y yo estaba ahí, de nuevo, en sus mejillas y mandíbula.

Exhalé lentamente, sintiendo mi pecho vacío mientras me concentraba en el aire que dejaba mis pulmones y tomé unos tentativos pasos dentro de la oficina, en cuclillas, para estudiar la foto de cerca.

Toqué el vidrio con la fascinación de un niño viendo su reflejo por primera vez. ¿Así me habría visto si hubiera vivido hasta los cuarenta?

Mis ojos absorbieron cada detalle. Había una sombra de barba en su mandíbula y mis dedos tocaron la suavidad en mi cara mientras pensaba.

Pero de pronto mi atención fue tomada por los pasos de Rebecca cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Me levanté y rápidamente fui al vestíbulo. Ella me vio cuando llegaba al final y se detuvo, a medio peldaño y su cara registraba la sorpresa que oía en sus pensamientos.

"¡Edward!"

"Hola, Rebecca." Sonreí, sin dientes, y estuve contento de que mi voz se mostrara confiada y relajada. Por lo menos, así sonaba en mis oídos.

Me miró por un momento. Su sorpresa inicial se transformó en curiosidad…y ella estaba feliz de verme. Luego meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Me gustaría decir algo más original que _que grata sorpresa, _pero es todo lo que se me ocurre."

Luego vino directamente a mí, con la sonrisa amplia, y la mano extendida. Saqué la mía del bolsillo para tomar la de ella.

"Lindos guantes." Bajó los ojos y su mente fue directamente a la primera vez que nos vimos y cómo la temperatura de mi piel la había sorprendido. Hoy me había puesto los guantes a propósito. Iban con el clima apropiado, al menos.

"No sabía que estabas en Chicago. ¿Vas a estar aquí para el concierto?"

"Ese es el plan." Sonreí, relajándome un poco a medida que sus pensamientos se filtraban – parecía que yo le intrigaba como siempre, mis ojos todavía le eran extraños, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a mí, ahora.

"Estoy muy contenta. ¿Y Bella? ¿Está aquí también?"

"No todavía. He venido con anticipación para organizar unas cosas. Bella estará aquí en unos pocos días. Con Abbey."

"¡Excelente! Me encantaría volver a verla de nuevo, y conocer a tu pequeña. ¿Tienes fotos?"

Mi mano ya había llegado con impaciencia a mi cartera.

"Sólo un par." Ocho o diez. "¿Te gustaría verlas?"

Saqué la pequeña carpeta de plástico y se la entregué.

"Oh, Edward…ellas es hermosa."

"Sí, lo es." Rebecca sonrió un poco y yo también. Incluso yo podía escuchar el orgullo en mi voz.

"¿Y qué edad tiene ahora?"

Dudé por un momento. Físicamente, y por desarrollo, ella se parecía a un niño de alrededor doce meses.

"Casi diez meses."

Rebecca asintió. "Ella se ve muy confiada sobre sus pies." Era la foto donde Abbey estaba de pie sola en la cama de flores de Esme. "¿Cuándo comenzó a caminar?"

"Hace una semana." Era precoz, pero no inusual en niños humanos. Para un bebé vampiro-humano probablemente estaba a tiempo. Rebecca me echó una rápida mirada y luego de vuelta a la foto.

"¿Caminaste antes?"

"Yo…realmente no lo sé."

"Tal vez Bella sí."

La idea me hizo sonreír un poco.

"Tal vez."

"¿Ya dice palabras?" Sus ojos miraron los míos de nuevo y sonreí para tomar las fotos de nuevo.

"Unas pocas. Mami, papá, jugo." Solté una suave risa. "Globo."

"¡Globo!" Rió.

"Bueno, no le sale exactamente así, pero está cerca."

_Míralo. Él simplemente la adora._

"Estás feliz, Edward."

"Mucho."

"Me alegro." Sonaba satisfecha.

_Siempre parecía viejo para su edad, pero ahora se ve mucho más cómodo con sí mismo._

Su perspicaz pensamiento me tomó por sorpresa – estaba mucho más cómodo conmigo mismo.

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría ver la escuela, por eso viniste?"

"Er, sí. Si no es un inconveniente."

"Para nada. Me encantaría mostrártela, y saber qué piensas. Tu interés siempre es bien recibido."

Agitó un brazo alrededor, indicando el lugar donde estábamos.

"Bueno, esta es la gran entrada, como puedes ver. Mi oficina está allá, el baño por aquí. Toda la acción sucede arriba. Vamos."

Se encaminó por donde había llegado y la seguí. En el descanso, volvió la cabeza para verme.

_Oh, él _viene_. Es curioso, no lo oí, es casi como si estuviera deslizándose por las escaleras. _

"¿Alguna vez estudiaste baile, Edward?"

"Um, no."

Pretendí caer, tropezando con mi pie contra el siguiente escalón y luego me aseguré de hacer ruido con mis pies en cada escalón.

Mis pasos silenciosos cayeron en el olvido, sin embargo, y su mente fue un revoltijo de pensamientos, mientras me enseñaba los dos pequeños salones de estudio, ahora hablando rápido a la vez que su mente saltaba de un lado a otro. Todo lo que veía llevaba a una nueva idea, pensamiento o preocupación – Sombreros de santa para en concierto, una cuenta de la electricidad, un estudiante con la muñeca fracturada, el retrasado orden de las partituras y la posibilidad de que su marido haya atrapado el gato en la casa esta mañana.

"La última vez que estuviste aquí, estábamos indecisos entre este edificio y el otro a dos cuadras abajo, ¿recuerdas?"

Asentí. Ese viaje había sido pocas semanas después del funeral de George. Me había sorprendido y complacido el que Rebecca me hubiera pedido la opinión sobre los dos edificios. Esta había sido la mejor opción, pero la más cara.

"Bueno, el patrocinio que estamos recibiendo ha hecho una gran diferencia, como imaginarás, especialmente cuando la sumamos al financiamiento que recibimos de la ciudad. Nuestro número ha aumentado y ahora tengo dos profesores que trabajan aquí todas las tardes." Me encaminó hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. "Y hemos podido comprar algunos instrumentos. Esta es nuestra última adquisición," dijo con orgullo cuando entramos a al salón de práctica.

"Muy bonito." Pasé la mano por la superficie lisa y pulida del piano de media cola.

"Todavía tenemos el antiguo en buenas condiciones," lo señaló contra la pared. "Pero un nuevo piano marca Yamaha es algo muy bueno para nosotros."

"Creo que no sería un gran problema para nadie," dije y presioné una tecla con el dedo índice. La nota resonó alrededor de nosotros, sosteniéndose rica y fuerte, antes de adelgazarse y desaparecer suavemente.

Sonreí. "¿Puedo?"

Su rostro se iluminó.

"Oh, sí por favor. Me gustaría escucharte tocar algo."

Sonriendo, me senté y me quité los guantes, metiéndolos en mis bolsillos. Con un encogimiento de hombros me quité la chaqueta y dejé a mi lado en el taburete.

"¿Alguna solicitud?" Sonreí mientras descansaba mis dedos sobre las teclas y ella rió. Me sentía más a gusto ahora.

"Toca lo que tú quieras."

Asentí y comencé el concierto número tres de Rachmaninov. Era una pieza que siempre había disfrutado tocar y sabía que debía haber sido uno de los favoritos de George, el CD estaba en su mesita de noche en la casa de retiro.

Rebecca sonrió. _Ah, Rach 3. Y él es bueno. De verdad, bueno en serio. ¡Y sin la música!_

"Sé que has tocado desde niño, ¿pero estudiaste _música_ también? Tú sabes, ¿la teoría, la técnica, no solo las clases?" _Debe haber estudiado._

"Sí, por un tiempo." Hace mucho tiempo. No hay mucho que hacer cuando tu tiempo es ilimitado y no tienes a nadie con quien compartirlo.

Se apartó y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban alineadas a lo largo de la pared y cerró los ojos.

_Casi puede ser el Abuelo tocando…_Y su pensamiento me hizo tropezar con las notas.

"George estaría complacido de saber que estás aquí," dijo de repente.

Sus palabras habían llegado sin aviso de pensamiento y su sentimiento me sorprendió. También había pensado que George estaría contento, pero oírlo decir a Rebecca era…bueno.

Me mordí el interior del labio y asentí ligeramente, haciéndole saber que la había oído, pero sin querer hablar. No estaba segura de que debería decir.

"Creo que ustedes dos se habrían llevado bien."

Asentí otra vez, mordiéndome más fuerte, recordando la noche en que le dije quien era, y que, era. Su aceptación, su confianza…su felicidad.

"No sé que me hace pensar eso, sólo lo hago. Simplemente hay…algo."

Se relajó en la silla, sonriendo suavemente. "Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero sus últimos días fueron muy felices, y tú fuiste parte de eso. Estaba muy contento de conocerte."

En su recuerdo vi la primera reunión entre nosotros. Luego otro recuerdo desconocido siguió y me concentré fuertemente en él. George estaba en una habitación diferente, en la nueva habitación con vista al jardín, y Rebecca le estaba contando sobre el patrocinio. A través de su memoria, puede ver la brillante alegría en sus ojos, el gesto con la cabeza y la casi sonrisa que fue la mejor que pudo lograr. Y luego él cerró sus ojos, todavía asintiendo con la cabeza, y vi las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas.

Solté el interior de mi labio. "También estuve contento de reunirme con él."

Llegué la final del primer movimiento y me detuve, dejando las manos en mi regazo, con la mente y el corazón llenos por el recuerdo que acababa de ver, y de pronto me sentí abrumado por estar aquí. No se me escapaba que había tocado una de las piezas favoritas de mi bisnieta.

"¡Bravo! ¡Encore, enconre!" Rebeca sonrió, aplaudiendo. "¡Eso fue maravilloso, Edward!" (nt: Encore expresión que se usa en conciertos para pedir una nueva pieza; ¡otra, otra!)

Tomé una lenta y estabilizante respiración, y luego ubiqué mi cuerpo hacia ella a la vez que bajaba la cabeza en fingida seriedad. Luego me volví a las teclas, contento de enfocarme en el piano por un poco más, decidiéndome por algo más ligero esta vez.

Comencé a tocar una versión fuerte de Jingle Bell Rock.

Rebecca rió. "¡Eso es genial! ¡ Me vas a hacer cantar en un momento, y eso es algo que no quieres oír, así que ten cuidado!"

Sonreí y presioné las notas finales, justo cuando sonaba el teléfono en la oficina de abajo.

"Oh… ¡demonios! ¿Me disculpas, Edward?"

"Por supuesto."

"No te detengas, sin embargo. ¡Por favor sigue tocando!" gritó mientras desaparecía.

Toqué al azar mientras mis pensamientos vagaban y Rebecca luchaba con el proveedor de partituras en el teléfono de abajo.

Luego hubo un aluvión de nuevos pensamientos a la vez que la puerta principal se abría del golpe.

"¡Soy yo!" La voz de una chica gritó y se escuchó el sonido de pies corriendo por las escaleras y sus pensamientos ahora se enfocaban en el Vals del Minuto de Chopin, tocando con la mano izquierda en su mente una y otra vez.

Miré a la puerta cuando entró rápidamente, deteniéndose en el marco cuando me vio y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Yo obviamente era una enorme sorpresa. Y una desagradable.

Tenía quizás dieciséis años, y sus profundos ojos marrones eran grandes, y tuvo cuidado cuando me miró. Todos los pensamientos de Chopin desaparecieron.

"Hola," dije bajito y sonreí con mi sonrisa más amable, con los labios abiertos pero con el mínimo de dientes.

"Hola," dijo finalmente.

A ella no le gustaba que estuviera sentada en el piano. Comencé a levantarme cuando habló.

"¿Eres un nuevo profesor?"

"No, soy amigo de Rebecca."

"De acuerdo." Sus instintos fueron pateados pero no en el sentido de la mayoría de los humanos. Ella no tenía miedo, estaba a la defensiva.

"Soy Edward," sonreí de nuevo, con los labios cerrados esta vez. Me puse el abrigo, dejando en claro que no me iba a quedar, esperando que se sintiera más cómoda.

"Keisha," dijo tímidamente y estuve sorprendido de que me dijera su nombre.

"Encantado de conocerte, Keisha."

"Uh huh." Sus ojos iban de mí al piano y sólo deseaba que me terminara de ir.

"Bueno, ya me voy."

"Sí, está bien."

Comencé a caminar a la puerta y ella tomó la mochila, pasando por delante de mí con rapidez y se sentó en el banco. Ahora que estaba en el piano yo fui olvidado y ella tomó unas pocas profundas respiraciones y flexionó los dedos a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo al mirar el piano.

Tocaba unas piezas básicas para calentar mientras bajaba las escaleras y luego, al llegar abajo, el Vals del Minuto de Chopin comenzó. Y me detuve.

Era evidente que ella tenía talento. Había determinación en su forma de tocar, pero se las arreglaba para suavizarlo lo suficiente para darle a la música el calor y la luz que necesitaba, su mente estaba completamente absorta en lo que estaba creando.

Rebecca estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, sonriendo, y ella me indicó que entrara y tomara asiento.

"Lo siento," dijo y me senté en el escritorio. Al parecer había ganado la batalla, la nueva entrega de partituras estaría aquí mañana.

"No hay problema. Conocí a una de tus alumnas."

"Keisha…"

"Es muy buena,"

Rebeca suspiró. _Ojalá pudiéramos hacer más por ella._ "Sí, ella _es_ muy buena. Su música es todo para ella. Está pensando en tomar una beca para el Conservatorio el próximo año."

"Me imagino que tiene una buena oportunidad," dije.

"Mm, no estoy segura de que lo vaya a hacer, a pesar de que debería."

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron de pronto y no pude leerlos.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Se inclinó hacia delante, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa mientras tomaba un lápiz y comenzaba a golpearlo contra el calendario del escritorio.

"Durante los últimos veinte años hemos tenido tres estudiantes que han ganado la beca, y eso es increíble. Pero ahora la competencia por las becas en donde sea parece ser mucho más grande. No es suficiente ser bueno, ahora la teoría de la música lo acompaña y nosotros no profundizamos mucho en eso. Hay entrevistas y ensayos, además de que probablemente todos los otros solicitantes a la beca tiene un instrumento en casa para practicar, y la mayoría tuvo clases presenciales con regularidad con un profesor particular…puedo asegurarte que Keisha no tiene esos lujos. Eso es por lo que le doy la vista gorda a que ella se salte el último periodo los últimos días, para que así pueda venir aquí y tenga algo de práctica extra antes de que el resto de los chicos llegue."

Suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo, tirándolo, justo cuando alzaba mi mano para hacer lo mismo. Me detuve, un poco nervioso por nuestras reacciones en reflejo, y bajé la mano a mi regazo mientras Rebecca continuaba.

"Nuestro objetivo principal es exponer a estos niños a algo hermoso, a algo más que jingles comerciales o canciones de series de tv. El aprendizaje de un instrumento, incluso a un nivel básico, les da un sentido de logro y les enseña disciplina…si práctico entonces puedo hacer _esto_, puedo tocar esta canción. Hemos tenido estudiantes que han formados sus propias bandas y algunos han encontrado trabajo en la industria de la música, pero nosotros medimos el éxito por la forma en que un estudiante puede darle una vuelta a su vida, alejándose del crimen o de la delincuencia, o simplemente por pasar por encima de las circunstancias desarrollando la autodisciplina, el amor y el aprecio por la música, hacerla parte de sus vidas. Como trabajador social aquí, puedo decirte que hace una enorme diferencia, pero no estamos preparados para las grandes ligas."

Escuché con atención, y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba del talento de Keisha mientras su música flotaba alrededor del edificio. Era malo que un talento como ese se fuera a perder a causa de las circunstancias.

"¿Más dinero podría hacer la diferencia?"

Los ojos de Rebecca se estrecharon ligeramente y me miró detenidamente, haciendo que me moviera nervioso en el asiento. Volví el rostro, estudiando un volante de un club nocturno en el escritorio, sus pensamientos me pusieron en alerta.

_Él dice eso como si él…no sé…_

"El dinero siempre es útil, Edward, pero no siempre es la respuesta."

Tenía un buen punto y era uno con el que había tenido que hacer frente desde que había conocido a Bella. El dinero no siempre era la respuesta. Podía pagar la matrícula completa de Keisha, encubiertamente, por supuesto, pero no necesariamente le daría la preparación que necesitaba. Fingí estar interesado en el volante, mientras mi mente pasaba a través de las distintas opciones.

Financiar la beca solo para ellos, quizás, o financiar una nueva ala del Conservatorio a cambio de los lugares para los estudiantes. Dinero de nuevo – y aún así no significaría que ellos estuvieran preparados para lo que les esperaba.

"¿Hay otros estudiantes a lo que les gustaría tratar con una beca?" pregunté casualmente, quitando mis ojos del volante y viendo a Rebecca ahora.

"Tres o cuatro, sí. Son un poco más jóvenes, pero son talentosos y con ganas y de muchas maneras las ambiciones de Keisha han alentado las suyas."

Me apoyé en la silla, sin soltar el volante, moviéndolo hacia delante y atrás entre mis dedos.

"¿Sería posible generar un programa de estudio especial para los estudiantes? Tal vez podrían tener una rama independiente centrada en que ellos necesitan para que estén en una mejor posición para competir por la beca."

Rebecca asintió. "De hecho, he estado pensando en eso. Sería una buena cantidad de trabajo involucrado, panificarlo todo, especialmente porque no todos tocan el mismo instrumento." Suspiró y luego sonrió. "Pero estoy trabajando en ello. Me gustan los retos y no soy nada si no se ha decidido. Habrá un camino."

Le creí. Si hubiera una manera, Rebecca la encontraría. Era concentrada y apasionada y…yo estaba orgulloso de ella. De pronto me hubiera gustado poder decírselo.

"Sí hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudar…," dejé la oferta colgando, sincero en lo que había dicho pero no muy seguro de lo que podía hacer, aparte de poner dinero en ellos.

_Él realmente lo dice en serio, puedo ver…es tan amable de él._

"Gracias, Edward, pero no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer."

Asentí, lo sabía, pero me gustaría aumentar la cantidad del patrocinio, de todos modos.

Su atención se fue al volante en mis dedos.

"Ellos eran estudiantes nuestros, _The Unsound_," dijo con orgullo. "Hace cinco años. Son un poco…_alternativo_ es la palabras, ¿no? Como sea, lo están haciendo bien, tocan en clubes de la cuidad. Deberías verlos mientras estés en la ciudad, creo que tocan esta noche, ¿cierto?" Se acercó para ver la fecha. "Oh…," me miró rápidamente y traté de ocultar mi sonrisa mientras sus pensamientos llegaban. "Probablemente eres demasiado joven para entrar." Luego meneó la cabeza y agitó la mano en un ademán. "A menos que tengas una identificación falsa, y si la tienes, no quiero saber." _Que loco que pueda ser esposo y padre pero no puede entrar a un club._

Me quedé en silencio, eligiendo en su lugar solo sonreír mientras miraba de nuevo la pieza de papel brillante. _The Unsound_ de hecho tocaba esta noche y tenía varias versiones de identificación. Tenía diecisiete, diecinueve, veintiuno, Cullen, Masen…elige tu opción.

"De todos modos, Edward, dime que has estado haciendo últimamente."

Ella escuchó, con genuino interés, mientras le decía verdades a medias y vagas. Bella y yo estábamos todavía viviendo con mi familia, ambos aplazamos la universidad hasta que Abbey sea algo mayor. Ninguno había decidido que estudiar o donde postular.

"No hay mucho que contar, realmente," terminé después de unos minutos. "Muy tranquilo, muy aburrido…pero no para mi, por supuesto."

Rebecca me sonrió, con los ojos y una cálida expresión. _No hay nada aburrido en ti, Edward. Estaré muy interesada en ver a lo que la vida de lleva, jovencito._

"Probablemente me debería ir," dije y me levanté.

"Bueno, fue maravilloso verte, Edward, de verdad. Por favor trae a Bella y a Abbey cuando estén en la ciudad."

Sonreí forzadamente, sin querer mentir abiertamente, pero ella pareció reconocer mi reticencia.

"O tal vez te veré en el concierto. Voy a estar al frente de la Plaza, cerca del escenario, hacia la izquierda cerca de la entrada de los artistas.

Asentí. "Me imagino que probablemente me quedaré a tras, en caso de que Abbey se ponga inquieta y tengamos que irnos."

Ella asintió. "Oh, bueno, te voy a mantener al día con emails de todos modos."

Asentí y al a ir hacia la puerta, mis ojos cayeron en George al pasar al lado de su foto. Rebeca lo notó, por supuesto.

"He tenido la intención de ponerlo en el vestíbulo desde que nos mudamos…simplemente no lo he hecho todavía. Y he olvidado el martillo en casa. Pobre George, me siento culpable cada vez que lo que lo veo apoyado en el suelo."

Dudé por un segundo antes de hablar.

"Yo puedo ponerlo…si quieres."

"¿Sin martillo?"

Mis dedos podían poner clavos en la pared como si esta fuera mantequilla derretida. "El pisa papeles tiene una base plata, lo haría igual de bien." Hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia la pesada esfera de vidrio que estaba es su escritorio. "¿Tienes clavos?"

"Er, en realidad creo que sí." Comenzó a buscar en un cajón del escritorio y sacó una bolsa de plástico con clavos, tornillos y gomas para llaves. Me la entregó, sonriendo.

"Toma, debe haber algo entre todo eso."

Así que nos fuimos al pequeño vestíbulo y sostuve la foto de George contra la pared mientras Rebecca me decía…izquierda, derecha, arriba, ahora baja un poco.

"¡Perfecto!"

Tomó solo una flexión de mis dedos con el pisapapeles y los clavos estuvieron en su lugar y la foto fue colgada.

"Gracias, Edward. Él se ve mucho más feliz allá arriba."

Di un paso para atrás, sonriendole a George que sonreía de vuelta.

"Un gusto."

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

La última vez que había estado en un bar había sido en 1983. Por lo general no eran un lugar que me gustara, pero había valido la pena estar encorvado en un rincón tratando de ignorar los pensamientos sobre _mi buen pedazo de culo_ mientras mujeres humanas, con los instintos embotados por el alcohol, trataban de acercarse a mí. Usualmente solo me tomaba un sobrenatural giro suave de mi cabeza con una penetrante mirada y ellas retrocedían.

_The Unsonund, _eran buenos, muy buenos. Eran rudos, temerarios y claramente habían sido influenciados por los inicios del punk, podía oír los acordes de The Clash y The Stranglers. Pero su música se basaba en el entrenamiento de la disciplina clásica y la habían recibido de George, dándole madurez, y sentí una sensación de vicioso orgullo por su presentación y la forma en que la audiencia les respondía. Ellos eran muy diferentes a Keisha y eso demostraba cuan amplio se había extendido el trabajo de George. Salí corriendo, todavía meneando la cabeza a los tiempos de la música mientras avanzaba por la calle.

Eran pasadas de las dos cuando regresé a casa. Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé caer en el sofá, cerré los ojos y suspiré profundamente. Había estado lejos de Bella por mucho tiempo.

Ella debería estar cazando ahora. La había llamado antes de que me fuera al club, para contarle de la escuela, de Rebecca y Keisha. Estuvo de acuerdo en que podríamos aumentar el monto del patrocinio, incluso si no ayudaba directamente con la situación de la beca. Y se echó a reír cuando le hablé de mis planes para la noche.

"¿Te van a dejar entrar?"

"Por supuesto. Nunca me han negado la entrada a ninguna parte. Todo está en la actitud."

Soltó una risita. "Y un carnet de identidad falso."

Rodé los ojos pero me reí bajito. "Sí, está bien, y una identificación falsa. Me gustaría que pudieras venir conmigo."

"Yo también. Me necesitas para mantener alejadas a las mujeres." Hubo un pequeño tonito en su voz y sentí un zumbido de electricidad recorrerme. Nunca había querido ponerla celosa pero tenía que admitirlo, a veces la _Bella posesiva_ era atractivo.

"Sólo tú, amor. Siempre, sólo tú."

"Lo sé."

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo, con ganas de escuchar su voz una vez más – tal vez podría alcanzarla entre búsquedas. Pero me detuve. Todavía era nueva en esta vida, seguía perfeccionado su estilo y técnica de caza, ella necesitaba ningún tipo de distracciones. Suspiré y guardé el teléfono y en vez de llamar me levanté y tomé mi mochila. En el fondo estaba mi camiseta de Snoopy doblada con cuidado alrededor de mi copia de la _Isla del Tesoro_ y las tomé, sonriendo.

Bella me había comprado la camiseta con algo de diversión, pero había tomado un mayor significado. No sólo que me la había dado ella, siempre sería especial por esa razón, pero también por la primera vez que me la puse. Con un encogimiento de hombros me quité la camisa que llevaba y me puse la de Snoopy. La alisé por sobre mi pecho mientras recordaba.

Me había excitado. Verla bailando, ver sus movimientos tan fluidos, con confianza. No la había visto así antes y me preguntaba si ella hacia eso a menudo. Había salido para comprarle un chocolate caliente y ella no me había oído entrar, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana habría ahogado cualquier sonido que yo hiciera. Sabía que tenía que haberle hecho saber que estaba ahí, pero no podía hablar, estaba tan paralizado. Luego, ella dio la vuelta y me pilló mirándola y su rubor fue tan profundo y rico que mi excitación creció. Me moví un poco, ajustando lo suficiente mi posición como para que no se diera cuenta. Había llegado a ser muy bueno en eso. Pero fui incapaz de apartar la mirada, y el veneno llenó mi boca y tragué saliva cuando se acercó a mí, con los ojos brillantes, determinada y llena de confianza.

Ella era tan hermosa.

Se detuvo para recoger una toalla al final de la cama, luego tomó el vaso de mi mano, lo dejó en la mesa y ahí me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mi primera reacción fue decirle que se detuviera, que no tenía que hacer esto, que no tenía frío…pero otra parte de mi lo quería. Lo quería muchísimo. Esto era lo que las personas hacían por alguien que amaban.

Dejarla _amarte_.

Habíamos hablado de compartir más de nosotros mismos. Y de verdad, _esto_, dejar que ella cuidara de mí, era tanto compartir como físico.

Y aunque no tenía frío, me estremecí cuando deslizó la toalla sobre mí. Fue la experiencia más sensual de mi larga vida y me dejé disfrutar. Ella fue dulce, suave, lenta, tierna, frotándome con suavidad, deteniéndose para dejar que sus dedos paseasen ligeramente sobre mi piel, dejándola jugar con los hoyuelos en mi espalda baja. Nunca creí haberme sentido tan…_amado_.

Pensé que probablemente me sentiría avergonzado por los suaves sonidos que estaba haciendo, por los gemidos y jadeos, pero no lo hice. Me estremecí de placer, queriendo que nunca se detuviera. Y luego cuando terminó en la cintura de mis pantalones, sabía lo tenía que hacer.

Ella dudó y le tendí una mano, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya haciéndole saber. Me preocupaba que ella tratara de ir más lejos, pero no lo hizo. Recordé sus palabras en el auto camino aquí, _nunca parezco excitarte_. Si ella sólo supiera…y ese era el punto, ella no sabía, nunca la había dejado saber.

La besé luego, arrastrando mis labios sobre su mandíbula, y creció mi excitación. Mis labios estaban hambrientos, y no fui tierno ni suave, como ella lo había sido conmigo. Luego la acerqué a mi cuerpo y por primera vez le dejé sentir como ella me afectaba. Y no se alejó con disgusto, y no insistió más, solo se dejó sentir, me dejó dame a ella y eso fue…intenso y poderoso. Yo estaba temblando por la realización de lo que estaba haciendo, con la sensación de estar apretado contra su calor, con el placer – yo nunca había…nunca había sentido _esto_. Podía oír su sangre golpeando debajo de la fina capa de su piel, podía sentir su calor y sabía que se iría a sus mejillas, cuello y probablemente a su pecho…

El gruñido se elevó en mí y me alejé, tratando de enfocarme en el sonido de la lluvia, y no en el sonido de su pulso. Me tomó un momento para volver a centrarme mientras sus dedos me acariciaban la nuca. Me preguntaba si ella sabía que eso me tranquilizaba.

"Ahora ya lo sabes," dije y por un momento me preocupó su reacción. ¿Había sido mucho? Pero ella sonrió, me dijo que me amaba y mi corazón se disparó. Se acercó de nuevo.

"Yo…no ahora, amor."

"Lo siento."

"No lo sientas," acerqué mis labios a su oído, esperando que el tono de mi voz no le dejara ninguna duda. "…porque yo no lo hago."

La besé de nuevo, lentamente, y le recordé que no dejara que su chocolate caliente se enfriara mientras yo recogía algo de ropa y me iba al baño.

Me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo del agua fría. Me puse bajo el choro, con la cara levantada y las manos apoyadas contra los azulejos, a la espera que el flujo helado calmara el deseo, la necesidad y la angustia. Empuñé las manos. La calma era lo único que podía esperar – nada podría alejar el dolor por completo, un sinnúmero de duchas frías me habían enseñado eso. Al igual que el ardor en mi garganta, era parte de amar a Bella.

Pero esta vez sabía que iba tomar más tiempo que la calma llegara, y apoyé la cabeza contra las baldosas entre mis manos. A pesar del agua fría, todavía podía sentir su calor cuando me había presionado contra ella, sintiéndola contra mí por primera vez. Había estado tan consciente de que había solo unas finas capas de tejido entre nosotros.

Gemí fuerte, luego lo detuve rápidamente, mordiéndome el labio, fuerte. Miré instintivamente hacia la puerta, esperando que Bella no me hubiera oído por sobre el chorro de agua. Oírme gemir cuando estábamos juntos era una cosa, pero oírme gemir cuando estaba solo en la ducha era algo diferente. Odiaría pensar lo que le haría a ella.

Gradualmente mi cuerpo se relajó y yo…me sentí satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Le había mostrado más de mi mismo a Bella, le había hecho saber lo que me hacía, y no me había visto superado por la ser de su sangre, no la había herido, ella no había salido corriendo y gritando, ella se había acercada por más.

Y había sido increíble.

Ahora, la felicidad se precipitaba a través de mí. Tal vez nosotros _podíamos_ hacer esto sin que Bella se convirtiera en víctima. Si tomábamos las cosas con cuidado, despacio, como ahora, podíamos hacer esto.

De repente, todo parecía posible.

Había pensado muchas veces en Bella y yo juntos. Mi fantasía era completa y activa a pesar de que muchas veces me hacía sentir culpable. Pero discutía conmigo mismo que era preparación para progresar en nuestra relación, para nuestra luna de miel. Y mientras eso era verdad, la realidad era que también me gustaba, aunque no me había dado el gusto desde que había llegado ese email.

Mis escenarios no siempre implicaban sexo, a menudo solo se trataba de tocar y explorar. Como sería sentir la suave plenitud de sus pechos en mis manos. Como se sentirían sus manos en mí…tocándome.

Me preguntaba si tal vez podría compartir de eso con Bella, decirle las cosas que sueño que hagamos. Tal vez…podría preguntarle si existían cosas que a ella le gustaría tratar. Sabía que probablemente sería buena idea discutirlo, pero no sabía si yo era lo suficientemente valiente. Me preocupaba que ella me rechazara, que si sabía lo que yo pensaba, saldría corriendo…

Y luego comencé a reír. ¿Por qué siempre pensaba que Bella saldría corriendo y llorando?

_Porque Lucy lo había hecho, por eso._

El errante e indeseado pensamiento salió de la nada, sorprendiéndome, haciendo alusión a algo mucho más profundo. Quería ignorarlo, tratar de alejarlo, pero un instinto me decía que no era una buena idea. Así que me senté en el suelo y dejé que el que el chorro de agua me cubriera mientras comenzaba a quitar las capas de mi pasado.

Esa noche en la habitación de Lucy yo había sido joven, inexperto y me había abrumado la situación y la sensación. Y hasta que leí ese diario había pensado que la había herido, tomando ventaja de sus sentimientos, que le causé dolor y la hice llorar. Ella me había querido y cuando accedí, al parecer, mi acciones la hirieron, rechazaron y repelido. Y me había sentido avergonzado.

Me daba cuenta ahora, mientras el agua se estrellaba contra mí y me sacudía por debajo de su pulso, abrazando mis rodillas a mi pecho, que esos recuerdos no habían sido olvidados, habían sido bloqueadas por mi subconsciente, junto con la vergüenza y mi propio disgusto por lo que había hecho, y los había traído conmigo a mi vida de vampiro.

Y esa experiencia, esos recuerdos, se habían colado en mis sentimientos por muchas cosas.

Suspiré y lamí el agua que caía sobre mis labios.

Bella me que deseaba mucho, parecía tener altas expectativas respecto a cómo sería nuestra unión física. Pero ¿y si mi valoración subconsciente era correcta y yo era un desastre en la cama? ¿Y si no podía cumplir con esas expectativas, sí decepcionaba a Bella? ¿y si me faltaba finura, era demasiado rudo, y no podía reconocer lo que su cuerpo quería o necesitaba? Había estado esperando tanto tiempo que todas esas posibilidades terminarían antes de que comenzaran. Sólo la idea me llenaba de mortificación y negué con la cabeza. ¿Y si no podía llevarla a su clímax?

Me pasé las manos por el pelo, tirándolo con fuerza.

Bella se merecía el éxtasis, la felicidad, la pasión, no la torpe intromisión de un chico sin experiencia.

Miré mi cuerpo desnudo.

Deseaba tanto darle placer.

Bella.

Amaba a Bella. Bella me amaba.

Ella me amaba.

¿Y si iba con dudas, y si yo era torpe o demasiado tosco, si terminaba demasiado rápido para la primera vez, ella me daría la espalda, me dejaría? ¿Cambiaría la manera en que ella se sentía conmigo?

"No."

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo un poco ahora.

Conociendo a Bella, ella me mostraría exactamente lo que quería, y me molestaría hasta que lo hiciera bien. Y aprenderíamos juntos.

"Juntos."

Enterré la cabeza entre mis manos y respiré con dificultad, mientras me daba cuenta de que esa experiencia humana había contaminado la forma en cómo me sentía con mi cuerpo, el sexo, y _conmigo_. Pero ahora, conociendo la verdad detrás de la motivación de Lucy y de sus lágrimas, sabiendo lo mucho que Bella aun me amaba, a sabiendas la clase de hombre que era George… no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme. Podía dejar que todo se fuera.

Y sabía que lo que pasara entre nosotros sería hermoso…_porque_ nosotros lo éramos.

Me senté allí dejando que el flujo de agua cayera sobre mí, dejando que este nuevo conocimiento se hundiera y asentara. Y cuando me puse de pie, unos momentos después, y saqué la cabeza debajo de la corriente, fue como un ahogado saliendo a la superficie. Era un hombre nuevo, un hombre diferente. Me sentí más ligero de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Corté el agua y salí, alcanzando una toalla. Me sequé rápidamente, Bella estaría preguntándose qué me estaba tomando tanto tiempo. Me puse los pantalones de pijama y luego tomé la camiseta de Snoopy. Sonreí al preguntarme si ella sabía cuando significaba para mí.

La camiseta que ella me había visto usar en esa vieja foto tenía un Snoopy durmiendo en el techo de la casa de perro. Pero este Snoopy estaba feliz y sonriendo, bailando con los brazos abiertos y con la cabeza hacia atrás. Las dos camisetas eran analogías perfectas de mi vida.

En 1973 vagaba por los días y las noches, como dormido, a pesar de que dormir era imposible. Pero ahora, desde que encontré a Bella, estaba como Snoopy haciendo su baile feliz. Yo estaba vivo, despierto, feliz. Su regalo significaba más de lo que ella comprendería.

La pasé por mi cabeza y la alisé sobre mi pecho. Me miré en el espejo…Snoopy y yo…ambos sonriendo. Abrí la puerta del baño y fui a reunirme con Bella.

Sonreí al recordar esa noche. Luego hice algo que no había hecho desde 1915 – tomé _La Isla del Tesoro_ y me dirigí afuera a lo que quedaba de mi casa en el árbol.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado por la congestión humada provocada en temporada de vacaciones mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta dos. De pie con toda mi altura, mirando a través de la multitud, las vi, mi esposa e hija.

Bella estaba radiante, me saludó y mi corazón casi late a causa de esa sonrisa tan hermosa, y que era mía, para mí. Lo ojos de Abbey estaba muy abiertos, su expresión levemente sorprendida mientras iba sentada sobre la cadera de su madre, fijándose en la actividad que la rodeaba. Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia la de Abbey, señaló y pude ver las palabras en sus labios.

"¡Allí está papi! ¡Miro que trajo!"

Me apreté contra la multitud, incapaz de esperar los treinta segundos que les tomaría llegar hasta mí.

Detrás de ellos un portero estaba empujando un carro con bolsos y fruncí el ceño cuando vi que sus ojos se centraban en el trasero de Bella. Sentí un sordo gruñido en mi garganta cuando escuché sus pensamientos.

_Si me muevo un poco me rozaré contra ella, solo pensará que es 'porque la gente me empujó.' Sí, voy a avanzar y dejar que mi brazo…_

Me moví a través de la aglomeración humana más rápido de lo que debería, más allá de la barrera, impulsado por una posesividad que se había hecho más fuerte en casi tres días de separación. Si él pensaba que iba a tocar a mi esposa…

_Si hago que me tropiezo puedo caer un poco sobre ella, tal vez sentir su…whoa, ¿de dónde salió él? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Comenzó a retroceder con rapidez.

"¡Edward!"

Bella tiró su brazo libre a mí alrededor, la fuerza de eso casi me hace tropezar cuando la atrapé a ella y a Abbey en un apretado abrazo contra mi pecho. Por encima del hombro de Bella mi cara de vampiro fulminó al portero que dio la vuelta y tropezó mientras trataba de desaparecer entre la multitud.

"Bella," suspiré, con el rostro enterrado en su cabello, llevando su esencia a lo profundo de mis pulmones.

"Abbey," me volví hacia mi hija y bese sus mejillas dos veces y la levanté de los brazos de Bella. La abracé, pero Abbey no estaba interesada en mí, ella estaba mirando el globo que flotaba justo detrás de mi cabeza.

"¡Boon!" Sonrió y trató de alcanzarlo.

"Es para ti," dije y froté mi mejilla contra su cabeza. "Pero no muerdas este, ¿está bien?" Tomé la cuerda y la envolví alrededor de su gordita muñeca, atándole el poni color rosa y plata. Agitó su brazo arriba y abajo con una sonrisa mientras lo veía revotar por encima de ella.

"Lo siento, no te traje uno," me burlé de Bella, poniéndola a mi lado con tal de tener a mis dos chicas en mis brazos.

"¿Y por qué no?" bromeó de vuelta y reí.

"Porque me tienes a mí," murmuré bajo y suave en su pelo, usando la voz que sabia le causaba escalofríos y me deleité cuando los sentí.

Bajé mis labios, acariciando los suyos y suspiró. Luego me miró, sonrió y dijo tres palabras que me dejaron sin aliento.

"Llévanos a casa."

A casa.

Las estaba llevando a mi casa familiar.

Posé mi mano en el muslo de Bella y ella la cubrió con su mano mientras nos alejábamos del aeropuerto. En el asiento trasero Abbey estaba tratando de morder el globo.

"No." Bella alejó el globo de la boca de Abbey. "Si lo muerdes, se va a… ¡boom!" Movió sus manos, imitando una explosión. Abbey la observó y vi un difuso destello de sus pensamientos. Un globo rojo con un el dibujo de una cara básica con cejas de demente. Me reí bajito.

Bella se dio vuelta en su asiento y puso su mano sobre la mía de nuevo.

"¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?" Pregunté. Se veía compuesta y esperaba que no hubiera sido demasiado incomodo para ella.

"Estuvo bien. Los olores se concentran muy bien. Un par de veces contuve la respiración por un rato, solo para conseguir un descanso." Alzó la mano para frotarse los ojos. "Y sentí mis lentes contactos disolverse así que tuve que levantarme y cambiármelos a mitad de camino." Entonces se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, riendo también aunque todavía no sabía qué era lo gracioso.

"Tratar de cambiar los lentes de contacto en un baño de avión, mientras una niña está tirando todas las hojas de papel fuera del dispensador y presiona el botón de la descarga una y otra vez."

Estaba riendo de nuevo. "Ojala hubiera estado allí para ayudar," dije.

"¿A quién? ¿A mí o a Abbey?" bromeó.

"Estoy seguro que si hubiera estado allí hubiera ayudado a Abbey a sacar más toallas de papel."

Rió y me apretó los dedos. "En realidad, no creo eso, ella lo hizo muy bien por su cuenta."

Llevé su mano a mis labios. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti."

Soltó un bufido. "Me siento un poco como un niño que va a viajar en bus solo por primera vez." Le sonreí por la analogía. "Excepto que el niño no querría drenas a los pasajeros hasta dejarlos secos," dijo en voz baja.

Su comentario me preocupó.

"¿Así te sentiste?" Me estaba regañando a mí mismo, ahora. Si ella había sufrido, quizás había sido demasiado pronto, debería haber ido de vuelta a Forks para traerlas. No debería haberla dejado pasar por algo tan grande sola, incluso si ella había insistido en ello y Alice no había visto ninguna dificultad. Aún no me había respondido y ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Mm?"

Rodé los ojos. De alguna manera todavía podía perderse en sus pensamientos, incluso ahora.

"¿Así te sentiste? ¿Estabas sedienta en el avión?"

"Oh, no. Solo fue extraño."

"Extraño, ¿cómo?" Yo había estado infinidad de veces peligrosamente sediento y nunca lo he descrito la experiencia como extraña.

"Bueno…," traté de ser paciente. Después de momento ella frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, caso como si estuviera tratando de explicárselo a sí misma. "Es sólo que soy una criatura sobrenatural con una gran resistencia y los sentidos agudizados que es un predador poderoso, y yo estaba luchando con una niña por el papel higiénico en el baño." Se encogió de hombros. "Fue extraño. Y divertido." Comenzó a reír y deje hacer mis hombros de alivio.

"¿Entonces no te sentías incomoda?"

"No."

"Que bueno." Llevé su mano a mis labios de nuevo. "Nunca he querido que te sientas incomoda."

"Lo sé." Llevó nuestras manos de vuelta a su rostro y con sus labios rozaron mis nudillos.

¡BANG!

Pequeños y delicados fragmentos color rosa y plata flotaron a nuestro alrededor.

"¡Oh, Abbey!" Bella suspiró y me orillé inmediatamente. Abbey estaba sentada atónita, con ojos enormes, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y el lazo del globo colgaba de su muñeca.

"Boon," dijo bajito y yo la tenía fuera de su asiento y en mi regazo antes de que su primera lágrima cayera.

"Ssh, Abbey, cariño, está bien."

Ella sorbió y luego comenzó a llorar en serio. La abracé con más fuerza, frotándole la espalda con mi mano, mientras Bella le acariciaba el cabello.

"¡Boon! ¡Boon!" lloró.

"No te preocupes, cariño. Te vamos a dar otro," murmuré en voz baja tratando de no encontrarme con la mirada de Bella.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Mm?"

Hubo un pesado silencio entre nosotros a pesar de los sollozos de Abbey que llenaban el coche.

"Edward, ¿hay más globos en la casa?" La frustración coloreó sus palabras y me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que sería inútil negarlo. Iba a ver la verdad muy pronto de todas formas.

"Sí."

Apretó los labios. "¿Cuantos?"

"Uno o dos."

"Es uno, o son dos."

"Once."

"On…, Edward, sé que son solo globos, pero…las estas consintiendo."

Luego miré directamente a Bella, con el corazón completamente abierto. Sí, me dijiste que le comprara _un_ globo. Sí, le he comprado once. Sí. Soy una causa perdida, lo sé. Pero es así como soy, y siempre seré una causa perdida a lo que mi esposa e hija se refieren.

Hubo una conversación silenciosa entre nosotros mientras cargaba a Abbey, y Bella continuaba acariciando su cabello. Por fin sonrió.

"Te das cuenta de que los ha mordido todos a la hora de la siesta."

En realidad, no lo había considerado, pero asentí.

"Y no puedes seguir comprándole más."

"Lo sé."

Y luego Bella sonrió. "Pero hoy es un día especial, ¿cierto?"

Ella lo comprendió.

Asentí. "Sí."

Y luego movió su mano desde la cabeza de Abbey a mi mejilla, donde su pulgar acarició mi piel. Dejé que mi rostro se apoyara en su mano, girándolo lentamente para besar su palma.

"Tenemos suerte de tenerte," susurró y creí que mi corazón iba a explotar.

Abbey estaba sujeta a su silla, ahora bostezando, con los ojos pesados. El reproductor de CD estaba encendido, las canciones de Winnie de Pooh reemplazaron a The Violent Femmes, y Bella estaba buscando en su bolso el vaso para el jugo. Se volvió y se lo tendió a Abbey quien lo rechazó y en vez se metió el pulgar en la boca, un signo seguro de que quería dormir. Mientras Bella devolvía el vaso a su bolso algo me llamó la atención. Comencé a reír.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Bella rodó los ojos. "Adivina."

"¿Club de lectura de Renee?"

"Síp."

El ultimo pasatiempo de hobby. Estaba disfrutando de su Club de Lectura y estaba tan entusiasmada que el enviaba los libros a Bella tan pronto como ella los terminaba, con la idea de que podrían discutirlos y criticarlos vía email. Hasta ahora habían sido un predecible asesino misterioso y un thriller futurista.

Me alegraba que Bella no cortara por completo la comunicación con su madre, pero no estaba seguro de como se resolvería finalmente la situación con Renee. Había aprendido, sin embargo, que no podía controlarlo todo y que había algunas cosas que tenía que tomarlas día a día…y ésta era una.

Renee pensaba que estábamos en Alaska y como alguien que amaba el calor y el sol era poco probable que se invite a si misma al norte. Así que habían frecuentes emails, enviábamos regularmente fotos de Abbey y la situación funcionaba, por ahora.

"¿Qué te envió esta vez?"

Bella sacó el libro del bolso.

"_Pétalos sobre la nieve_. Esta particularmente emocionada con este, porque el nombre del héroe es Lord Edward."

Me eché a reír. "¿Y cómo es Lord Edward?"

"Es un completo sinvergüenza que desea a la hermosa Amelia, y quiere desflorarla en su enorme cama son dosel en su castillo."

"¿Es bueno?"

"No, para nada. Escucha esto…,"

Pasó algunas páginas y continuó en voz baja.

"_Amelia estaba nerviosa, su pecho subía y bajaba por sus alientos de anticipación y deseo. Lord Edward pasó con determinación un dedo sobre la piel expuesta por sobre el borde del encaje de su corsé. 'Hermosa', susurró, su voz ronca goteaba una promesa y miró a los ojos de zafiro de Amelia._"

Y aquí bella comenzó a reír.

"No te detengas ahora, amor. Me tienes al borde del asiento," sonreí.

Se mordió el labio, tratando de detener su risa antes de continuar.

"'_Amelia, quiero rendir culto al altar de tus montículos de perfil.'_"

Mi cuerpo temblaba junto al de Bella, nuestras carcajadas llenaban el auto.

"Eso es realmente terrible," le dije, y Bella asintió.

"Lo sé. Es así todo lo que sigue. No sé qué decirle a Renee."

"Le gustó a ella."

"Cree que es romántico."

"¿Y tú qué crees?"

Se rió y golpeó con fuerza mi hombro. "No, en absoluto. Pero lo leí. Gracias a dios por la lectura a velocidad vampírica, solo me tomó diez minutos en el avión." Sacudió la cabeza. "Honestamente, creo que podría hacerlo mejor yo mismo."

"Estoy seguro de eso."

Bella guardó el libro y callaron nuestras risas. Ahora la estaba leyendo mucho mejor, pero su mente continuaba cerrada para mí y sus sueños ya no eran una puerta de entrada a sus pensamiento, siempre estaba dispuesto para las otras formas de ver el funcionamiento de su mente.

"¿Qué escribes?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Se supone que es mejor si escribir sobre algo que conoces, ¿no?" Hizo una pausa y mi curiosidad iba en aumento, observando atentamente como sus cejas se juntaban un poco y fruncía los labios en concentración. Que labios tan bellos. Luego sonrió y pude ver la inspiración en sus ojos.

"Me gustaría escribir sobre una chica normal en un pequeño pueblo que se enamora de un vampiro hermoso que lo conoce en la clase de biología. Excepto que él no tiene colmillos y que brilla a la luz del sol. Y él se enamora de ella, también." Me miró, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Me incliné y la besé suavemente.

"Nunca se vendería," susurré y me alejé de nuevo. "Y nunca serias tan sencilla."

"Lo sé," respiró, aun con los ojos cerrados por nuestro beso y me preguntaba si ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo en no ser sencilla, o en que su libro no se vendería. Luego abrió los parpados. "¿Por qué no se vendería?" Ah, estaba de acuerdo en no sería tan poco elaborada y sonreí, complacido.

"Porque la mayoría de la gente tendría dificultades para aceptar vampiros sin colmillos, que no duermen en ataúdes o que no se queman al sol."

Se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, creo que lo comprarían." Se volvió hacia mí, con un brillo sugerente en los ojos. "Funcionó para mí."

Reí y apreté su mano. "Lo sé, pero nunca serás como la _mayoría de la gente_. Y eso podría molestar a los Volturi."

"Es cierto," dijo, mirando al frente y temblando ligeramente. "¿Deben tener las fotos por ahora, cierto?" preguntó bajito.

"Estoy seguro, amor."

"¿Bella?"

La estaba viendo con cuidado, su rostro se volvió hacia la ventana, y su dedo retorció algunos mechones. De pronto se vino a mí.

"¿Es normal que no respondan? No me refiero a una nota de agradecimiento, solo, tu sabes…_vimos las fotos, podemos ver que Bella es vampiro, han mantenido tu parte del trato, no los molestaremos._"

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros. La verdad era que no lo sabía. Nunca había tenido que demostrar la transformación de una persona antes, no conocía el protocolo.

Habíamos viajado a Alaska, en pocas palabras – dos semanas después de la transformación de Bella. Alice y Jasper se nos unieron para cuidar de Abbey mientras le tomaba fotos a Bella en la nieve con su piel blanca y los ojos rojos – una prueba para los Volturi de que en efecto se había convertido, y para apoyar nuestra historias de que estábamos viviendo en el norte. Me encargue de las fotos por horas, asegurándome de que no había nada que pudiera implicar la existencia de Abbey – incluso un cabello suelto podría ser exposición. Habíamos comprado ropa nueva para la ocasión, así que no había riesgo de que ojos de vampiros encontraran manchas de saliva de bebé o huellas de manos.

Levanté la mano de Bella y con mis labios la besé. Me sonrió suavemente.

"No sé si vayan a responder, puede que no lo hagan. Pero, como sabes, el tiempo significa algo muy distinto para ellos. Podría pasar dentro de cinco años o más antes de que ellos envían una confirmación de que lo recibieron y eso se vería como una respuesta para ellos."

"Supongo." Sonrió y apreté su mano.

"Y Alice los está vigilando." Le recordé- "Así que, ¿que nota le darás a Lord Edward y a Amelia?" Estaba ansioso por recuperar su estado de ánimo más ligero. Y el mío.

Se puso a reír de nuevo. "Creo que se merecen dos estrellas," dijo y bajó la cabeza como si estuviera sonrojada, dejando caer su cabello como una cortina alrededor de su cara. Era una acción que siempre obtenía una respuesta de mí. Tragué saliva y me moví un poco en mi asiento.

"¿Dos estrellas?"

"Una por cada montículo," carcajeó.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Estaba lloviendo ligeramente cuando nos detuvimos ante el número cuarenta y siete.

"Aquí estamos," dije y Bella sonrió.

"Está como lo recordaba," dijo, obviamente contenta de que su recuerdo humano todavía fuera claro. Me hacia feliz también.

"¿Estas lista para ver el interior? Y no solo será una rápida inspección del dueño, lo prometo." La observé para ver su reacción.

Se vio perpleja por un momento y luego su rostro rompió en una carcajada.

"Querías que hiciera eso, ¿no? El día que vinimos a verla."

Asentí, sonriendo.

"Y no lo harías."

"No."

Rió de nuevo. "Bueno, he esperado lo suficiente, estoy _muy lista_ a ver el interior, ahora."

Un momento después estaba e pie en la puerta, tomando a Bella en mis brazos mientras ella sujetaba a Abbey.

"¡Edward! ¿qué estás…?"

"Ssh." La besé. "Déjame tener mi momento."

Empujé la puerta suavemente con el pie a la vez que tomaba aire y llevaba a Bella debajo del umbral.

"Oh, Edward." Bella soltó una mano del agarre de Abbey y la pasó por mi cuello, abrazándome fuerte. Luego se deslizó elegantemente fuera de mi alcance y extrañé el contacto inmediatamente. De pie, miró alrededor todavía con Abbey en su cadera.

Se alejó, viendo el salón, y mis brazos se sintieron vacios sin ella y me pasé fuertemente una mano por el cabello mientas la otra golpeaba nerviosamente mi pierna. Quería tomarla de la mano, ver su rostro, ver su expresión – quería saber si le gustaba lo que veía. Si ella podía ser feliz aquí.

Sabía que tenía que darle un momento para asimilarlo todo, pero no sabía si podía esperar.

Me acerqué a ella y ella se volvió hacia mí, quizás sintiendo mi agitación. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa emocionada.

"Muéstrame," dijo y tomó mi mano.

Comenzamos abajo y la llevé por todas las habitaciones, así como había imaginado que sería. Aunque en mi imaginación habíamos caminado lentamente, observándolo todo mientras yo señalaba los pequeños detalles históricos…la puerta de atrás estilo establo, las elaboradas cornisas, la despensa, el cristal ornamentado con machas de la ventana en el rellano. Pero mi entusiasmo se hizo cargo y por el contrario, nos movimos rápidamente mientras le daba un consecuente comentario sobre la obviedad.

"Esta es la sala de estar…el comedor…aquí está la cocina…el estudio, o la habitación extra ahora…y el vestíbulo que ya has visto." Bella estaba riendo y yo también. Abbey que estaba sentada sobre la cadera de Bella, fruncía el ceño, mirándonos como si nos hubiéramos vuelto locos.

Desaceleré y acerqué a Bella suavemente.

"¿Te gusta?" Busqué en sus ojos, su rostro, esperando.

"Me encanta,"

Sabía que la sonrisa en mi rostro probablemente se veía estúpida, no me importaba. Sentía mi pecho expandirse de orgullo y felicidad.

"¿Vamos arriba? Hay tres habitaciones y el baño y luego hay dos habitaciones en el ático encima."

"Lo sé. Me hiciste un plano cuando estábamos ordenando los muebles."

"Oh…"

Y luego Bella me guiñó un ojo y pasó un brazo por mi cintura.

"Me encanta verte tan emocionado." Me besó suavemente y luego se alejó. "Y yo también estoy emocionada. Vamos, muéstrame lo de arriba."

Sonreí de nuevo y cuando comencé a caminar Abbey se acercó a mí.

"Papá."

La tomé desde Bella e instantáneamente apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y bostezó.

"¿Día pesado, pequeña?" Murmuré bajito y comenzamos a subir. La sensación de su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra mí, tan confiada, me daba una terrible sensación de alegría y paz y eso me calmó un poco. "Vamos y veamos tu habitación," dije, frotándole la espalda suavemente. Se quedó acurrucada, con los parpados caídos, pero eso cambió tan pronto como nos detuvimos en su puerta.

"¡Boon!" Alzó la cabeza y se retorció para que la dejaran en el suelo.

Reí cuando la puse en el suelo. Me había asegurado de que las cuerdas tuvieran el largo suficiente para que ellas las pudiera alcanzar y casi si cae por el entusiasmo de tomarlos. Estaba seguro de que la alegría en su rostro se reflejaba en el mío. Entonces vio el mural en la pared cerca de la cuna.

Se detuvo y abrió su pequeña boca.

"¡Conejito!" gritó y gateó para ver de más cerca.

El brazo de Bella se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura y la acerqué a mí con fuerza, pasando mi mano por su espalda para acariciarle el cuello.

"Oh, Edward. ¡Es realmente increíble! ¡Sólo…wow! ¡El _detalle_!"

"Gracias." Tenía la sonrisa de estúpido de nuevo pero no le di importancia mientras veía a Abbey tocar la imagen, riendo. Pero luego abrió la boca para lamer el pastel en el centro de la mesa.

"Abbey, no," dije, pero ella me ignoró. Solté la mano de Bella y crucé la habitación rápidamente, para acuclillarme al lado de Abbey y alejarla suavemente de la pared.

"No pases la lengua por pintura, cariño, es guácala." Nunca había pensado en que una palabra como _guácala_ tendría lugar en mi vocabulario. (nt: la palabra es yukky, sin traducción y guácala es una palabra que usamos en Chile (y en otros países) para referirse a cosas asquerosas)

Me miró, claramente debatiendo la posibilidad de intentarlo de nuevo o no. Traté de leer su mente, pero como la mayoría de las veces, sólo era una suave estática. Comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo, con la lengua afuera.

"No," dije de nuevo, bajando mi voz en una octava y usando un tono firme. Era la tercera vez que había tenido que hablar con ella de esa manera, todas en las últimas dos semanas, y me ponía tenso cada vez. Me miró una vez más y le sostuve la mirada preguntándome por un instante cual de los dos la bajaría primero. Y unos pocos segundos después Abbey decidió que o estaba siendo serio, y sonrió cuando volvió a estudiar la pintura.

"¡Conejito!"

"Sí, conejito. Y Alicia, y el Sombrerero Loco. ¿Ves al Lirón?" Los apunté y ella aplaudió.

Pasé mi mano sobre su cabeza y dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras me levantaba.

"Bien hecho, papá," Bella me abrazó y solté una breve carcajada.

"Esta vez, de todos modos. No sabían cuál de los dos iba a ceder primero. ¿No te da la impresión de ella será una jovencita muy determinada?"

"Quizás. Pero creo que este es solo el comportamiento normal de un niño, te está poniendo a prueba."

"Hmm." Tal vez, pero si ella tenía algo de los genes obstinados y decididos de su madre, me podía imaginar cómo podría ser el futuro.

"¿La pintura no es toxica, cierto?" Pella preguntó de repente.

"Sí, pero no creo que debamos dejar que pase la lengua por las paredes."

"No, por supuesto que no."

Y luego Bella se puso a reír.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo pensaba en como nuestras conversaciones han cambiado."

Reí también y deslicé mi mano por su cintura, dejando que se moviera en círculos en la parte baja de su espalda. Tarareó suavemente y se inclinó hacia mí mientras miraba a Abbey jugar con los globos y conversaba con los otros invitados a la fiesta triste de té.

"Esta fue una maravillosa idea, Edward." Miró alrededor con una sonrisa casi serena.

No estaba muy seguro sobre que se refería y debió haber sido obvio en mi expresión cuando la miré.

"¿Qué idea? ¿El mural, los globos?"

"Venir aquí."

"Oh. Bueno, esa fue idea tuya, no mía."

Casi me reí cuando vi la mirada confusa en su rostro.

"No, así fue. Lo sugeriste en el prado esa primera mañana…,"

"Lo sé, pero probablemente no lo habría sugerido si tu no me hubieras metido la idea en mi cabeza."

Pude ver que estaba concentrada.

"¿Cuándo yo…,?"

Tomé su mano. "¿Siéntate conmigo?"

Asintió y salimos a un lado de la habitación. Me senté contra la pared y Bella se sentó entre mis piernas, con la espalada pegada a mi pecho. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y besé sus hombros.

"Ese día, cuando vinimos a conocer a George, te mostré mi casa. Nos quedamos afuera y te conté como solía balancearme en la puerta y te señalé la ventana de mi habitación."

"Recuerdo eso, pero todavía no veo…,"

"Y dijiste que era una casa hermosa. Querías volver a verla antes de que nos fuéramos y lo hicimos y fue ahí cuando me preguntaste su alguna vez viviríamos aquí."

Ella estaba en silencio y de pronto se volvió hacia mí, sonriendo.

"Lo recuerdo."

Volví la cabeza y la besé sobre su cabeza. "¿Ves? Fue tu idea."

"Bueno, fue una buena idea, no importa de quien. Pero también recuerdo que te sorprendiste cuando lo dije."

"Así fue."

Se acurrucó y apreté mis brazos a su alrededor, amando la sensación de tenerla tan cerca de mí.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, hasta ese momento nunca había pensado en vivir aquí de nuevo. La había financiado para mantenerla, y aunque tenía algún vínculo sentimental y era como eslabón de lo que había sido, era un enorme recordatorio de lo que había perdido. No había puesto los pies aquí desde 1927."

"Eso fue cuando…,"

"Sí."

Ella llevó mis manos a sus labios y besó mis palmas – una pequeña acción que significaba mucho. Fue un momento antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Pero cuando me preguntaste eso, si podíamos vivir aquí, de pronto parecía posible. Podía ver que la casa no sería un recordatorio de lo que había perdido, sino de lo que había ganado. Y es porque traerte aquí significa mucho para mí. A _esta_ casa." Alcé una mano, moviendo su cabello a un lado, por su hombro y besé detrás de su cuello. Se quejó bajito y alejé mis labios un poco. "Y también significaba que seguías viendo un futuro juntos." Me moví de nuevo y la besé de nuevo.

"¡Ya lo sabías!" Podía decir que me estaba rodando los ojos y reí.

"Lo sé, pero cada pequeña confirmación era como oro."

Me alejé sonriendo y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos quedamos en silencio. Abbey todavía estaba fascinada con el mural y los globos. Yo estaba encantado con mi familia.

La tarde pasó con Abbey investigando en cada habitación con un puñado de globos mientras Bella y yo la seguíamos.

Bella me hacía muchas preguntas sobre mi niñez, algunas las podía contestar pero muchas, no.

"No, no recuerdo haberme deslizado por el pasamanos y no creo que lo hubiera hecho. La aplicación al final habría sido un problema."

Hizo una mueca, al entender. "Verdad. Peor apuesto a que querías."

Rodé los ojos pero ella estaba en lo cierto – probablemente hubiera querido hacerlo.

"¿Dónde te sentabas en la mesa del comedor?"

"Un, aquí." Me moví para estar de pie detrás de una silla que estaba entre otras dos a un lado de la mesa. El comedor era el original que había mantenido guardado y el recuerdo era claro. "Mi mamá se sentaba a mi lado…," hice una seña a mi derecha. "Y mi padre se sentaba frente a ella."

"¿No se sentaba en la cabecera?"

"No, creo que eso habría sido una imagen típica de la época, que el hombre de la casa se sentara en la cabecera de la mesa. A menos que fuera en una cena con invitados, mi padre se sentaba a la cabeza entonces."

"Entonces, tú…"

¡BANG!

"¡Oh Abbey!" Bella rodó los ojos. "Esos ya son dos…"

"Y quedan diez más."

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

"¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos aquí otra veces?"

Estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina un poco más tarde mientras yo trataba de ayudar a Abbey a darse de comer en su nueva silla elevada. La mayoría parecía haber ido a ninguna parte menos a su boca cuando le di la última cucharada en una tortuosa pista de aterrizaje.

"Aaah, ¡rico!" Exclamé mientras su boca se cerraba alrededor de la cuchara. Encontré sus ojos, haciéndola reír, y me salpicó con el esponjoso puré de papas. Suspiré y tomé la toalla que Bella me ofreció. Realmente ya debería haber aprendido.

"Bueno, podemos quedarnos aquí lo que queramos. No quiero alquilar la casa de nuevo. ¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Asintió con algo de timidez e inmediatamente estuve intrigado por saber lo que estaba pensando. Me acerqué y paso un dedo ligeramente a lo largo de su mandíbula.

"¿Cuéntame?"

Asintió de nuevo mientras limpiaba la cara y manos de Abbey y luego limpió la bandeja. Sacó algunas piezas del rompecabezas y bloques de la bolsa de bebé y las puso en la bandeja de Abbey para que jugara. Entonces se sentó y sus cejas al fruncirse case se unían.

A pesar de lo hermoso que era ver a Bella mientras se movía, incluso en las tareas más rutinarias que parecían una poesía, mi curiosidad estaba en su apogeo, y yo solo quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Pero me senté con paciencia, esperando, sabiendo que me hablaría cuando estuviera lista. No creía que pudiera oír mis pies golpeado contra la pata de la silla. Después un momento habló.

"He pensando un montón en los últimos dos días…sobre el futuro."

Yo estaba más que curioso. Estaba intrigado, fascinado por saber. Y un poco nervioso si era honesto conmigo mismo. Hemos tenido vagas conversaciones sobre el futuro hasta el momento y la conversación con Alice apareció en mi mente. Un cambió se acerca…pero era bueno, me recordé. Alice había dicho que era bueno.

"¿Me dirás?" dije en voz baja.

Asintió y respiró hondo.

"¿Sabes que no quiero hacer la secundaria de nuevo?"

Asentí. Me lo había dejado muy claro. No mas secundaria, nunca más. No tenia ningún problema con eso, tampoco me gustaba repetir la escuela. Pero ella solo había sido vampiro por cuatro meses, y todavía no podía ver que en algún momento, eso podría ser necesario de nuevo.

"Y, quiero ir a la Universidad, pero no quiero solo aprender cosas y no usarlas."

Asentí de nuevo, entendiendo la sensación, también, y tratando de dar un salto para ver a donde iba con eso.

Se inclinó y alejó el cabello de mis ojos antes de continuar. Atrapé su mano y besé sus dedos, haciéndola sonreír.

"Bueno, he hecho algunas investigaciones en los últimos días, y creo que me gustaría estudiar Literatura en Inglés."

Ella me había sorprendido. Levanté una ceja y sonreí.

"¿Literatura en Inglés?"

"Pareces sorprendido."

"No, si, no…quiero decir, había pensado que sería algo que te convendría, en lo que serias buena y disfrutaras. Pero nunca haces lo que yo espero, así que asumí que dirías algo completamente…inesperado."

"Así que he sido predecible por una vez."

"No. Fuiste impredecible una vez más, solo por ser predecible."

Frunció el ceño y sus labios repitieron en silencio mis palabras.

"Ya sabes, incluso mi cerebro de vampiro está teniendo problemas con eso, Edward," rió y la abracé. "Pero creo que sé lo que significa. Entonces, ¿crees que sea una buena idea?"

"Es una gran idea, amor. ¿Sabes dónde te gustaría estudiar?" Me gustaba que ella quisiera ir a la universidad y mi mente ya estaba clasificando las opciones y probabilidades cuando hice la pregunta.

"Mm, creo que sí."

"Adelante."

"Bueno, no me quiero ir de Forks aun, y no quiero estar en clases todos los días, lejos de Abbey y de _ti_," dijo con mucho énfasis, sonreí y besé la punta de su nariz. Sonrió de vuelta. "Así que busqué estudios a larga distancia. Hay unas pocas universidades que tiene esa opción…una de ellas es la de Chicago."

Me estaba observando de cerca y podía sentir el entusiasmo crecer en mí, pero no quería derramarla justo ahora, a la espera de oír como iba exactamente su plan.

"Pero tendría que venir y asistir a tres residencias cada año y estaba esperando que tal vez…,"

"Podríamos quedarnos aquí." Terminé la frase por ella, apenas dejando que las palabras salgan a través de mi sonrisa. "Bella, eso es…sí, por supuesto que nos quedaremos aquí."

Estiré la mano y la traje hasta mi regazo, apretando mis brazos a su alrededor y ella me devolvió el brazo.

"Y tal vez haya algo que puedas hacer también," dijo, "Podemos estudiar juntos."

Me eché a reír, contento por su entusiasmo y por su idea.

"Tal vez, sin duda lo voy a ver."

La besé a lo largo de la mandíbula y sus manos se apretaron a mí alrededor, enterrándome sus dedos.

"¿Qué te gustaría hace cuando consigas tu título?"

"¿Hm? Oh, um…," rió. "Me estas distrayendo."

Sonreí y acaricié detrás de su oreja con la nariz. "¿Crees que es una distracción? Puedo hacerlo mejor que eso." Susurré.

"¿Mm? Me mostrarás más tarde cuando…"

"¡Mamá!"

Abbey decidió que estaba aburrida con los bloques y las piezas de rompecabezas y las dejó caer bruscamente al suelo.

"Tubby, Tubby."

Bella suspiró y se levantó de la silla mientras yo recogía los juguetes. "Hora de los Tubby," dijo.

"¿Has traído eso?" Pregunté mientras las seguía a la sala.

"Sip, aquí."

Tomé el DVD que Bella sacó de su bolso y lo puse en ene nuevo sistema de reproducción que había instalado justo esta mañana. Bella sentó a Abbey en el suelo y nosotros nos acomodamos en el viejo sofá de cuero. Presioné play en el control remoto y Abbey aplaudió _cuando Los Teletubbies_ comenzaron.

"¡Tubby!"

"¿Cuántas veces hemos visto esto?" pregunté, pasando mi brazo por sobre los hombros de Bella. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se apoyó en mí.

"Cerca de catorce."

"¿Solo eso? ¿Aprender acaso algo de eso?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No sé, creo que debe ser todo el color y los movimientos. Sea lo que sea, le gusta."

"Así parece. ¿Y supuestamente son extraterrestres?"

"Ya m es preguntado por eso antes…no sé."

"¿Sabemos por qué el de morado lleva una cartera?"

"No, solo la usa."

Asentí. "¿Crees que solo tienen un canal en sus pequeños televisores en sus barrigas, o están conectados al cable?"

"Edward, siempre haces esto. ¿Estás _tratando_ de ser irritante?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eso me distrae de la banalidad del programa."

"Entonces ve a hacer algo más." Su férreo control en mi mano desmentía sus palabras.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No sé. Eres un vampiro, piensa en algo."

"Puedo pensar en algunas cosas…ninguna es apropiada para este momento."

"Hmph."

"Como sea, me gusta estar contigo y con Abbey." Besé su mejilla y me acomodé en el sofá, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y estirando las piernas, acomodándolas con cuidado sobre la nueva mesa de café.

"¿Incluso si estamos viendo algo banal?"

"Aún así," acurruqué mi cabeza en su cuello. "Antes dijiste que no querías ir a la universidad y no usar lo que aprendiste."

"Mm, sí."

Incliné la cabeza, mirándola a través de mis pestañas, preguntándome si me había perdonado por ser molesto. Le di la sonrisa torcida que amaba y, al parecer, si, ya había sido perdonado. Me besó la cabeza.

"Estas ronroneando, Edward."

"Lo sé." La acaricié de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿sabes que te gustaría hacer con tu carrera?"

Tomó un respiro y dejé que sus dedos acariciaran mi mano que estaba sobre su muslo.

"Tenía algunas ideas vagas antes y después leer los libros del club de lectura de Renee se ha ocurrido algo."

"¿Mm?" ¿Quería escribir novelas baratas?

"Eso, solo pensaba como esas historias podrían ser mejoradas, particularmente Pétalos sobre la nieve. Quiero decir, aparte del horrible y florido lenguaje…,"

"Montículos de marfil. Debo recordar hacer culto al altar de los tuyos, más tarde, amor."

Me miró un poco sorprendida. Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, provocando que soltara un pequeño jadeo. Sentí un familiar flujo de energía recorrerme cuando me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Como estaba diciendo," se acomodó un poco contra mí y apretó sus dedos alrededor de los mío. "Aparte del lenguaje florido, el ritmo era muy inconsistente. En algunas partes divagaba y en otras se apresuraba. Había un personaje que no servía para nasa, y te seguías preguntando que debía estar por alguna razón, pero no."

Creía que veía a donde iba.

"¿Estas pensando en editar?" La miré de nuevo y ella asintió, con incertidumbre en los ojos.

"¿Qué piensas? Digo, me he interiorizado y es algo que puedo hacer mayormente desde casa, por lo que no habría mucho involucrado en mantener una fachada humana en mi oficina todos los días ni nada. Y podría estar contigo y con Abbey. Incluso podría ser independiente, trabajar para diferentes editoriales de manuscrito en manuscrito."

Apenas se había detenido para respirar, y sus ojos buscaban en mi rostro pistas de mi opinión.

"¿Así que…?" preguntó con nerviosismo.

Le sonreí. Ella de verdad había hecho un trabajo largo con esto.

"Bella, es genial. Funciona en todos los niveles, amor."

"¿De verdad? Yo no sé, cuando te lo digo todo suena tan fácil, lógico y práctico, pero, ¿lo es?

"Puede ser, amor." Acuné su mejilla en mi mano, pasando el pulgar por sobre la seda que era su piel. "Solo se necesita un poco de pensamiento, organización y planeamiento. Una vez que sepas que quieres hacer. Mira a Carlisle. Y sabes que Esme ha trabajado de vez en cuando en sus diseños." Sonrió ampliamente. "Y creo que esto tendrá algún efecto. Tal vez vamos a comenzar a dejar de tomar en cuenta la escuela secundaria, tratando de hacer otras cosas." Volví a pensar en mi conversación con Alice. Un cambió se avecinaba.

"Estoy sorprendido de que no lo hayan hecho antes."

Me encogí de hombros. "Verse como un adolescente es limitante. Esa es parte de la razón por la que no seguí para nada en mi carrera de medicina."

"Asumí que era la sangre."

Sacudí la cabeza, preguntándome cómo era posible que no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación antes.

"No del todo. La sangre sería sin duda un factor si estaba tratando a pacientes, pero no hubiera importado si estaba en la investigación."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Podría, pero me veo muy joven. Plantea muchas preguntas, llama demasiado la atención."

_Los Teletubbies_ terminaron y Abbey se dio la vuelta, arrestándose para llegar a mi regazo.

"Papá," bostezó, acomodándose en mí.

"te extrañó," Bella dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Abbey.

"La extrañé también." Dejé un beso sobre su aveza y bostezó de nuevo a la vez que Bella se ponía de pie.

"Voy a bañarla, y luego a la cama."

Así que le canté del tema de _Los Teletubbies_ a Abbey mientras escuchaba a Bella llenar la bañera de arriba.

Estaba contento con las decisiones de Bella. Había aceptado tan bien su nuevo estilo de vida, pero en el fondo de mi mente, había estado preocupado por cómo iba a lidiar con la falta de rumbo con un tiempo sin fin y las limitadas oportunidades presentes para nuestra especie. No debería haberme preocupado, sin embargo. Debería haber sabido que ella encontraría algo. Y ahora que había tomado una dirección a lo que podía adaptarse por un considerable tiempo, podía pensar en mi dirección y en como lo haríamos funcionar para el otro. Me preguntaba si realmente yo podía graduarme por última vez de la escuela secundaria. Esperaba que así fuera.

Abbey estaba bañada y lista para la cama. Los globos estaban atados y a resguardo en el dormitorio de repuesto – había uno a la izquierda, ahora. La dejé en la cuna y Bella la tapó con la manta mientras Abbey nos miraba con ojos somnolientos. Me incliné sobre ella, presionando mis labios en su frente y ella dio un profundo bostezo. Luego di un paso atrás para ver a Bella cantar suavemente mientras los parpados de Abbey revoloteaban y luego se cerraban, su pequeña boca se abrió cuando se quedó dormida.

Mi hija, durmiendo en mi antigua habitación. Mi esposa, cantándole. ¿Había un hombre con más suerte o más feliz que yo? No, no lo creía.

Salimos de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. En el pasillo mi mano alcanzó a atrapar la de Bella, pero ella se apartó.

"Porque no bajas," susurró. "Iré en un minuto."

Me quedé perplejo y un poco decepcionado. Había estado esperando nuestro tiempo a solas por toda la tarde. Bueno, si era honesto conmigo mismo, había estado esperándolo durante tres días. _Realmente_ esperándolo. Y teniéndola de vuelta conmigo, los toques suaves, los mimos, habían incrementado el calor de mi deseo. Lo que había sido un fuego lento por tres días estaba punto de estallar, ahora.

"No me mires así," rió. Mi decepción era obviamente demostrada a lo que Bella se acercó de puntillas y me besó. "Ahora sé de donde Abbey sacó su cara de mal humor," susurró y se alejó un paso. Rápidamente, puse mis manos en sus caderas, sostenidilla contra mí.

"Solo quiero cambiarme esta ropa, eso es todo," dijo, sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros. "Puedo ayudarte." Me incliné para mordisquear su oreja.

"Oh, mmmm…no necesito ayuda."

"Puedo sólo mirar." Dejé que una mano se deslizara bajo la curva de su trasero y ella suspiró, presionados contra mí. Ella podía sentir mi respuesta y sonreí cuando la oí gemir suavemente.

Luego tomó aliento y retrocedió un poco, quitándose el cabello de los ojos, obviamente tratando de reenfocar sus pensamientos.

"Um, sí, estaba pensando que tal vez podrías hacer fuego en la chimenea. Mientras estas haciendo eso, yo me cambio, ¿está bien?"

"¿Quieres un buen fuego?" Al instante pude ver las posibilidades y estaba agradecido de que hubiéramos elegido una alfombra gruesa.

"Eso quiero. Así podemos acurrucarnos frente a él."

Arqueé una ceja. "¿Solo acurrucarse?"

Se echó a reír. "Solo hazlo, Edward." Y me apartó con firmeza y desapareció en nuestra habitación.

Estaba solo, en la sala, tratando de recuperar el aliento y pasándome la mano por el cabello mientras trataba de ajustarme más cómodamente con lo otro.

Un fuego.

Eso implicaba leña.

No tenía nada de leña.

Bajé las escaleras de tres en tres, con la mente corriendo. Podía quebrar una rama del árbol de roble. No, la madera no estaría lo suficientemente seca.

"Piensa Cullen, ella quiere fuego."

La nueva mesa de café era de madera. Sí, se quemaría buen y podría comprar otra fácilmente. Pero eso no le simpatizaría a Bella y le pondría freno a las cosas. No quería ponerle freno a las cosas.

Y luego la inspiración vino a mí.

El cobertizo.

Salí corriendo, a través de patio hasta el cobertizo y en mi apuro rompí la manija de la puerta. La miré en la palma de mi mano y me encogí de hombros – la arreglaría luego.

El cobertizo estaba lleno de estantes de madera y no los necesitábamos todos. Comencé a sacarle los costados. Con cuatro estaría bien. Espera, teníamos toda la noche por delante. Saqué cuatro más, dejando solo la que tenia los artículos de pintura y los cargué de vuelta a la casa.

Fósforos.

Me precipité a la cocina, deteniéndome justo antes de estrellarme con el nuevo refrigerador, mi entusiasmo me hacia menos suave de lo habitual. Tomé los fósforos de la despensa, escuchando ahora los sonidos del piso de arriba. La suave respiración de Abbey, y el sonido del crujir de la seda.

_Por favor que sea la camisola azul._

Gemí y su risa se filtró por las escaleras. Me habías escuchado. No importaba – ella sabía lo que me hacía.

Me apresuré a volver a la sala de estar y construí mi fuego, aplastan do uno de los maderos para hacer astillas y quebré los otros para ponerlos alrededor. La madera se inflamó fácilmente y me apoyé en mis talones a ver como tomaba fuerza.

La Bella humana había amado la chimenea en la cabaña. La Bella vampiro no sentía el frío, pero como yo, le daba la bienvenida a la sensación de calor sobre su piel. Y a ambos nos gustaba el ambiente que le daba a una sala…o a una tarde.

Feliz de que el fuego no necesitara más atención me alejé y me senté en el sillón de cuero cerca de las llamas, viéndolas parpadear y saltar.

"El fuego está listo," dije suavemente.

No respondió, pero la oí comenzar a bajar por las escaleras…Bella se acercaba a mí y tomo mi cuerpo estaba en alerta, cada partícula enfocada en el sonido de sus pasos, su respiración, su aroma mientras se movía a través del aire.

"Bella…," suspiré. Apareció en la entrada de la sala de estar, y querido Seños, _era_ la camisola azul.

Era seda líquida fluyendo y ondeando sobre su cuerpo mientras ella se movía lentamente, tan deliberadamente lento, dándome más tiempo para apreciarla…para saborearla.

"¡Maldita sea!" Bajé rápidamente la mirada al reposabrazos, donde mis dedos habían traspasado el cuero, hasta la armazón de madera.

"¿Edward?"

"Er, nada." Apoyé el codo estratégicamente sobre el daño y esperaba que ella no lo hubiera notado. Sin embargo, alzó las cejas y la sonrisa en sus labios me dijo que lo sabía. Mi necesidad por ella ahora era realmente dolorosa.

Tomé aliento para tratar de calmarme. Habíamos hecho el amor todos los días desde que ella se había convertido. Estos últimos tres días habían sido…difíciles.

A veces éramos rudos y primarios, otras veces suaves y tiernos. Esta noche quería tomar las cosas con calma. Quería besar cada pulgada de su piel, quería mostrarle lenta y deliberadamente mi adoración y amor por su cuerpo.

Se arrodilló frente a mí, con las manos en mis rodillas, separándolas ligeramente mientras comenzaba a frotar y masajear mis muslos por sobre la mezclilla. Su toque se sentía caliente y era como si ondas de electricidad rasgaran mi cuerpo. Si seguí a sí mis panes por ir lento y suave se irían por la ventana.

Me moví y alejé sus manos.

"¿No?" se veía confusa y me deslicé de mi asiento para estar los dos de rodillas.

"Me gustaría hacer esto lentamente, amor." Llevé sus manos a mi boca y las besé, manteniendo mis ojos en ella. "¿Si estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Oh." Comprendió y sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa, esa que sólo yo veía cuando estábamos juntos y así. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y llevé mis labios a su cuello, besando y chupando, tirando de su piel suavemente con mi boca y la oí gemir por la sensación.

Mientras mis labios se movían en su cuello y garganta, mis manos subieron a deslizar las cintas azules en sus hombros, mis dedos acariciaron su piel.

"Edward…,"

"¿Mm?"

Sus manos fueron a mis hombros y alejó la camisa de mi cuerpo.

"Ahh," suspiró y pasó las uñas suavemente sobre mi pecho. Me estremecí y contuve el aliento. Ir lento iba a ser difícil.

Me incliné hacia delante y la retuve entre mis brazos, haciendo que ambos nos tendiéramos en la alfombra. Su piel brillaba a la luz de las llamas, sus ojos estaban oscuros, con nostalgia y sin duda reflejando los mías. Deslicé la seda por su piel, bajando por su cuerpo y piernas, mis ojos bebieron de la exquisita belleza que era mi esposa, reposando desnuda, para mí.

"Bella…,"

"¿Mm?" Me sonreía, tocando mi cara, mientras me ayudaba a quitarme los pantalones con sus pies.

Le besé la palma de la mano y luego bajé la cabeza para hacer camino con mis labios entre sus pechos, sonriendo a los pequeños sonidos que ella hacía. Ella no estaba lo suficientemente cerca y me acerqué, apoyando mi cuerpo a lo largo del suyo.

"Mmmm, hmm… ¿lentamente?"

Sus ojos estaba cerrados pero sentía mi dilema, mi cuerpo estaba claramente en conflicto con mis palabras. Sería difícil alejarme, pero quería saborear la experiencia con ella…hacerle el amor aquí, en esta casa por primera vez.

"Sí, lentamente." Pasé mi lengua sobre sus pechos, gimiendo al sentirla, y mi cuerpo estaba listo para seguir adelante y sólo tomarla.

Siseó, con la espalda ligeramente arqueada por sobre la alfombra.

"Te extrañé tanto," susurró. "Y hoy, estar juntos pero tener que esperar…,"

Gemí. Cerré los ojos y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de necesidad por ella. Ansiaba no solo la necesidad de esta con ella, o dentro de ella, sino también el sentimiento de realización y pertenencia que venía con esto.

Mientras sentía sus dedos iniciar un camino a lo largo de mi espina, la sensación me hizo preguntarme si _lento_ iba a ser una opción después de todo. Tragué saliva y respiré hondo, justo cuando su mano pasó entre nosotros y me tomó. Contuve el aliento fuertemente, mi cuerpo tembló de placer.

Los ojos de Bella encontraron los míos y una mirada de comprensión pasó entre nosotros.

"Te amo," susurré, mientras ella me rodeaba y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro y gemí a la vez que ella me abrazaba con fuerza.

"Te amo, Edward. Bienvenido a casa."

_._

_._

_._

_Hola! Ha pasado un tiempito. _

_Aquí el primer epilogo en pensamientos y diálogos de Edward. Lo disfrutaron, ¿no? Queda solo la segunda parte y Blood Lines habrá terminado._

_Vuelvo a dar las gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios, y ponen en alert, favs al fic (y a mi tb XD)_

_Les invito a pasarse por mi nueva traducción: Distractions, también de Windchymes, que ya lleva 2 capítulos. Aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen:_

_Bella está sumida en su depresión a causa de la partida de Edward, y empecinada en mejorar, cuando encuentra los regalos de su cumpleaños 18. Iluminada, comprende que Edward la ama y el por qué su partida. Haciéndose consciente del sufrimiento de ambos, comienza la difícil tarea de buscar y encontrar a su vampiro. En el proceso aprende muchísimo más de Edward, por medio de sus recuerdos, al entender claramente lo que él le había querido decir y de los pequeños descubrimientos que realiza. Tendrá ayuda y conocerá a las Denali en el camino. Les aconsejo tener pañuelitos a la mano y un montón de suspiros de repuesto. Les dejo invitados!_

_Te ha gustado el cap? Ya sabes cómo hacérmelo saber ;)_

_PD: No se fijen en los errores de ortografía, quería subir y no revisé completo el cap_


	24. Chapter 24: Epílogo de Edward Parte II

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Blood Lines a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

.

Afuera la calle estaba en silencio pero estaba escuchando con cuidado los sonidos del trafico nocturno a la distancia – tratando de escuchar el sonido del Volvo yendo hacia a casa.

Miré el reloj, pero yo ya sabía – Bella había estado fuera por doscientos cuarenta y ocho minutos, solo por cuatro horas. Y yo había estado preocupado por cinco.

Abbey resopló y emitió un suave gemido de sueño mientras yacía acurrucada contra mi pecho en la oscuridad.

"Ssh, está bien, estará pronto en casa." Pasé las manos sobre su espalda, sintiendo como subía y bajaba su pequeño cuerpo al respirar. "No será mucho tiempo." _No debería _ser mucho.

Sabía que las palabras eran para mi beneficio, no para el de Abbey – ella había estado dormida desde que Bella se había ido, pero un pequeño grito en su sueño me había hecho tomar mi libro e irme a su habitación. Ella se había calmado tan pronto como acaricié su mejilla, pero la tomé de todos modos y la traje de vuelta a nuestra habitación para que durmiera conmigo. Me dije a mi mismo que era solo en caso que se removiera de nuevo.

Pero si era honesto conmigo mismo, y que ocurría más a menudo ahora, la presencia de Abbey en mis brazos me hacía sentir más cerca de Bella y aliviaba mi preocupación.

Bella estaba cazando sola por primera vez.

Esa sería una dificultad mientras estuviéramos en Chicago sin familia…no había nadie más para que se quedara con Abbey por lo que tendríamos que cazar en solitario.

Bella había cazado solo unos pocos días antes, la noche anterior a que viajara aquí, pero el concierto de Navidad era mañana y ella estaría de pie en una plaza llena de miles de humanos. Probablemente no necesitaba cazar de nuevo tan pronto, pero ella lo veía como una precaución.

"No debería faltar mucho," susurré de nuevo…solo en caso de que Abbey preguntara.

Cuatro horas realmente no era mucho. Ella tendría que conducir por lo menos una hora, posiblemente más, para encontrar un lugar suficientemente remoto para cazar. Luego tendría que localizar su presa. Probablemente serían ciervos, por lo general le tomaba cerca de cuarenta segundos derribar uno, aproximadamente tres minutos para drenarlo, dependiendo del tamaño. Por lo tanto, eso da cuatro minutos por ciervo, y ella quizás solo querría tres o cuatro, dejando diez minutos entre cada uno, luego otra hora de vuelta más o menos.

"No debería faltar mucho."

Eran las diez con dos minutos, ella había estado ausente por doscientos cincuenta minutos.

Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo. Sabía que nada le pasaría. Ella era una poderosa predadora, no había humano o animal que pudiera hacerle daño. Sus sentidos y reflejos eran agudos por lo que los accidentes de tráfico eran virtualmente imposibles. E incluso si ella tenía un accidente no saldría herida. A menos que el vehículo estallara en llamas, y luego…

No, esos escenarios eran todos de novelas de espías para Hollywood. Bella no corría ningún riesgo.

Pero aún así…estaba preocupado. Ella nunca había ido a cazar sola.

Y si se cruzaba con un humano…

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento. No debería ser un problema, ella trata con humanos casi todos los días ahora.

Pero no cuando estaba cazando.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Ella era fuerte, y no solo físicamente. Si se topaba con un olor humano se detendría como lo había hecho antes. Como lo había hecho en su primer día.

El progreso de Bella en su nueva vida era notable, pero no perfecto. Al principio, necesitaba cazar cada tres o cuatro días o se volvía nerviosa, errática e irritable, pero incluso entonces aun tenía mucho más control que cualquier otro recién nacido que hubiera visto. Y poco a poco el tiempo entre cazas se había alargado, el comportamiento errático comenzaba a disiparse, y había sido capaz de visitar a su padre brevemente en lo que habría sido su cumpleaños. Él la había abrazado y dicho que la amaba y que no importaba _como_ estaba aun con vida, con tal de que ella lo siguiera estando. Fue el discurso más emotivo que le había oído decir, pero solo reflejaba el amor que siempre había estado en sus pensamientos.

Doscientos cincuenta y dos minutos.

Me preguntaba si había otros vampiros en el área de Chicago y lo que pasaría si Bella se encontraba con ellos. Sin duda ellos estarían curiosos, preocupados de que ella estuviera cazando animales, pero no había ninguna razón para que fueran agresivos. A menos que fuera alguien como James.

Gemí y me pasé la mano por la cara. Bella todavía tenía mucha de su fuerza de recién nacido, y ella era rápida, pero no más rápida que el promedio de los vampiros – no podía correr más rápido que yo. ¿Qué haría ella si se _encontrara_ con una situación así? Tendría que luchar y ese ocurrente pensamiento envió una oleada de veneno en mi boca y lo trague mientras se disparaba mi instinto de protección.

Pensé en llamarla. Mi mano se acercó a la mesita de noche, pero me detuve. Si había un problema Alice lo vería, tendría que oír algo.

Estaba siendo ridículo. Solo habían pasado doscientos cincuenta y cinco minutos.

Acaricié la mejilla de Abbey. Su piel estaba comenzando a perder parte de su suavidad aterciopelada, volviéndose más suave, un poco más firme, cada vez más como la de su madre…como la mía. Pero ella no brilla al sol y estaba agradecido de eso – esperábamos que tuviera una vida lo más normal posible, teniendo en cuenta su herencia. Aunque me era difícil pensar en su crecimiento. Habíamos estado pintando con los dedos antes en la tarde y había una pequeña pinta azul en un nudillo de su dedo. Me lamí el pulgar y suavemente lo quité, dándome cuenta de que había más bajo mis uñas. Sabía que tenía algo en mi pelo también.

Respiré hondo y vi la hora. Una vez más. Necesitaba una distracción, enfocarme en algo más, algo feliz. Froté suavemente la espalda de Abbey y susurré.

"¿Quieres que te cuente de la noche en que naciste?"

Hablé sobre el picnic en el parque, de una silla que inflé como un globo gigante, la hermosa música, ver las tormentas, la lluvia repiqueteando sobre el vidrio, recuerdos, la emoción, la felicidad, abrazos, besos, pequeños dedos de manos y pies. Pero mientras le daba a Abbey la versión brillante y abreviada, mi mente revivió cada momento magnifico y aterrador.

El regreso a casa de Port Ángeles fue tranquilo, en silencio, pacífico. Bella estaba casi dormida y yo completamente satisfecho, pensando en cargarla hasta la cama, acurrucarnos bajo las sábanas y, simplemente, pasar la noche enroscada en ella, respirando de ella, sintiendo a nuestro bebé.

Ese era mi plan…hasta que lo olí.

La sangre de Bella mezclada con algo más, algo que nunca había olido antes. Y luego mi mundo entero giró sobre su eje cuando lo comprendí.

Volteé la cabeza para verla y ella me estaba mirando, confundida, avergonzada.

Su fuente se había roto.

Estábamos a punto de convertirnos en padres y me tragué la burbuja de risa cuando me di cuenta de que esto era serio. Una visión de Bella dando a luz a un lado de la carretera pasó por mi mente. Traté de mantener la calma mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Estuvimos en casa en minutos y la cargue al piso de arriba y la senté en el medio de la cama. De pronto, ella se veía más frágil que nunca y por un momento solo la observé, recordando todo lo que nos había llevado hasta este punto. Como había entrado en pánico cuando que dijo que estaba embarazada, con el cuerpo atormentado por el miedo y la culpa, y entonces la alegría explosiva de la visión de Alice, la constatación de que era cierto, y el increíble orgullo que sentía.

Todos los día del embarazo…cada día. Ver su cuerpo crecer y cambiar de la forma más hermosa posible. Sentir a nuestro bebé moverse y patear debajo de mis manos que descansaban sobre su glorioso vientre.

"Nuestro bebé ya viene." Me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Se veía firme y serena, y no podía entender como…a menos que fuera un desastre en su interior también. Como yo.

"¿Estás bien?" Por favor que esté bien.

"Nada duele. No siento nada diferente. Yo…solo creo que me gustaría quitarme esta ropa."

¡Idiota, Cullen! "Por supuesto. Lo siento. Aquí." Tomé una de las batas de hospital del carro plateado que se encontraba, a la espera, en la esquina de la habitación. "¿Esto está bien?" Se sentía tiesa y rugosa en mis manos.

Bella asintió y comencé a ir hacia ella con la bata pero ella estaba tratando de bajar de la cama.

"Debería tomar una ducha."

Oh. "¿Te ayudo?" Por supuesto que ella quería una ducha primero. Estaba haciendo todo mal. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y ella me miró, preocupada.

"No. No, estoy bien. La verdad, solo una mano para salir de la cama."

Una vez estuvo a salvo en la ducha, cerré la puerta del baño y dejé libre el pánico.

Mi teléfono estaba temblando en mi mano mientras llamaba a Carlisle. Sabía que probablemente me llevaría al correo de voz, me lo esperaba, pero aún así juré cuando oí el cortés mensaje grabado. Mientras esperaba el pitido traté de ordenar mis pensamientos. Me paseé tirándome el cabello con la mano y mi mandíbula estaba tan tensa que cuando hablé casi lo hice entre mis dientes apretados.

"Carlisle, es Edward." Tragué y traté de mantener la voz firme. "Bella comenzó a romper aguas y…tú no estás aquí. Comprendo que sé que hacer, en teoría, quiero decir, _sé_ que hacer es solo que…¡_no sé qué hacer_!" Cualquier pretensión de calma se evaporó. "Por favor llámame tan pronto como oigas esto, ¿por favor? Ella ahora está solo en las primeras etapas, no sé que tanto le tomará, si llegaras a tiempo. Pero incluso si tú…nada, nada va ayudar. Instrucciones por teléfono, nada de nada. Yo…yo no quiero…esto no puede salir mal, yo…yo…por favor llámame. Por favor."

Cerré el teléfono, mirándolo en mi mano mientras la otra se aferraba de la barra delgada de acero sobre el carro. Me obligué a respirar profundamente, lentamente. Adentro, afuera. Tenía que calmarme, los dos me necesitaban calmado, Bella y el bebé.

Yo tenía dos títulos médicos. Había visto películas de instrucción, había leído libros, había visto partos en los pensamientos de otros.

Pero ninguno involucraba a _mi esposa_.

Y ninguno de esos implicaba una membrana embrionaria hecha de piedra.

Abrí los cajones de la del carro, estremeciéndome ligeramente mientras miraba las herramientas que guardaba en su interior.

Había tratado de decirle a Bella al respecto, pero ella me lo había impedido con un gesto.

"Creo que no me gustaría saber, Edward," ella dijo. "Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer. Confío en Carlisle y confío en ti."

Ella confiaba en mí.

Comencé a morderme el labio, esperado desesperadamente que su confianza no fuera infundada.

La herramienta era una cierra circular, una versión mucho más pequeña que la que usan trabajadores para cortar piedra o acero. Pero esta estaba hecha a medida, diseñada para cortar en Bella.

La diminuta punta de diamante del borde dentado la hacía más fuerte, era la más aguda hoja disponible y sus cortes eran limpios y suaves. Lo sabía porque la había probado en mi mismo para estar seguro. Tuve que usar una buena cantidad de presión, pero la incisión a lo largo de mi antebrazo había sido limpia, con bordes ordenados, sin desgarros o huecos. Había estudiado cuidadosamente el corte, luego lo sellé con veneno, convencido de que la sierra haría el trabajo…si se llegaba a eso.

Pasé el dedo por la hoja. El otro bebé mitad humano – mitad vampiro que conocíamos había nacido de forma natural y las posibilidades eran buenas de que nuestra bebé naciera de igual manera. Me dije de nuevo que la sierra estaba solo en caso, pero incluso entonces…había pensado que Carlisle lo haría, y la idea de que yo tuviera que hacerlo hacia mi cuerpo temblar y cerré el cajón rápidamente.

Tomé la baranda superior que rodeaba el carro y dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia delante para tomar unas cuantas respiraciones lentas y profundas. Ayudó, me sentía un poco mejor, pero cuando levanté la cabeza noté que la barra se había doblado bajo mi mano, el metal tenia curvas y planos, que coincidían con las forma de mis dedos. Alejé la mano, no creía que hubiera estado apretando tan fuerte, y mis ojos se abrieron por horror. Estaba teniendo dificultades para manejar mi manos… ¿Cómo iba a actuar con Bella y el bebé?

En ese momento mi otra mano rompió la barandilla y gemí cuando otro escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. De repente, así de imposible, sentí frío.

Me alejé del carro, como si fuera algo peligroso. Tomé el teléfono y traté con Carlisle de nuevo sin éxito.

Maldije de nuevo.

Me paseé por la habitación, jurando y maldiciendo, hasta que me detuve y me obligué a respirar profundamente de nuevo, obligándome a calmarme. Entonces cuando vi de nuevo la barandilla rota y doblada en el carro, juré algo más. Y luego, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer, hice algo que no había hecho en más de noventa años – me arrodillé junto a la cama, puse mi cabeza en mis manos y oré.

"Querido Señor, por favor…,"

El latido de Bella se incrementó, ella gritó y me catapulté por sobre la cama y la puerta del baño.

"¿Bella?"

Se veía tan asustada como yo.

"¡Edward…,!"

Abrí la puerta de la ducha y me acerqué a ella, sin importarme que estuviera completamente vestido. Ella estaba temblando a pesar del agua caliente, su corazón latía con fuerza y por sobre el olor de su sangre que golpeaba a través de ella podía oír algo más…miedo.

Mi propio miedo creció cuando la acerqué a mí y corté el agua. Todo el tiempo una parte de mi cerebro estaba enfocada en la presión de mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, y la otra en mi mano en el grifo. Lo último que ella necesitaba era verme que lo sacara de la pared.

"¿Qué es? ¿Tienes dolor?" ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿AHORA? Moví mi mano sobre su vientre y me sorprendí por lo duro que se sentía. Ella no podía dejar de llorar y usando mis dos manos en ella, traté desesperadamente sentir algo, encontrar la causa de su angustia.

No encontré nada.

"Bella…," por favor, no sabía qué hacer. "Bella…yo, dime…,"

"Edward, ¿qué pasa si…estoy en labor…por cinco días? ¿Hasta el…dieciséis?"

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿El dieciséis? Eso en cinco días más, ¿por qué ella estaría…? oh, la visión de Alice.

Sonreí, un tanto aliviado. No era el dolor lo que hacía que gritara, ella no tenía dolor.

Pero estaba asustada, su aparente calma anterior había desaparecido y de pronto mi propio miedo estaba en la cara de ella.

Ella me necesitaba y necesitaba que estuviera tranquilo.

"No. No, amor. Eso no pasará."

"Pero…la visión de Alice."

Tomé una toalla del riel y la envolví con ella, frotándola suavemente sobre su piel.

"Las visiones de Alice puede cambiar. Esa casi caída en el parque, evidentemente, ha puesto las cosas antes de tiempo. No vas a estar en trabajo de parto por cinco días, amor." La acerqué a mí, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a bajar, pero no tanto como me gustaría que fuera. Su era respiración rápida y pesada, llena de sollozos.

"¿Cómo…tú…sabes…que no?"

Me agaché para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"Porque yo no lo permitiré."

Su ritmo cardiaco y respiración comenzaron a calmarse y sus sollozos se desvanecieron.

"Vamos, amor." La levanté, acariciando con su cabello mi cara, y la llevé a la cama, dejándola contra las almohadas, esperaba, cómodamente.

Moví la toalla sobre ella un poco más, secando lo poco que había dejado y pensé en la bata de hospital. Se veía tan clínica, tan dura y no quería que rozara su piel. Me pregunté si ella preferiría una de mis viejas camisetas y cuando se lo ofrecí, sonrió y la ayudé después de secarme y ponerme unos viejos pantalones de deporte.

Moví la cama para que pudiéramos mirar por la ventana, ver la lluvia torrencial que caía contra el cristal mientras el cielo se oscurecía hasta el negro. Esperaba que tuviera un efecto calmante.

Me subí a la cama con ella y mientras llevaba un registro silencioso de los minutos entre cada mueca o gesto de dolor, hablamos de nuestra primera cita, ese primer beso, nuestros primeros días juntos. Dejé mis manos en su vientre, con la esperanza de obtener pistas sobre la posición del bebé, pistas que no dijeron nada en absoluto.

Le conté de la sangre en la nevera, sobre la jeringa con veneno, y ella dio su consentimiento para que la convirtiera si creía que era necesario. La abracé, orando para que no pasara eso, y me di cuenta de improviso que era la segunda vez en la noche en que había pedido la ayuda de Dios.

Ella habló un poco, sus delicados dedos tomados de los míos. Me miró a los ojos, y en el suave fondo marrón de los de ella vi el amor que tenía por mí, la confianza y la increíble fuerza que me hizo creer que nosotros podríamos hacer esto, que terminaría bien.

Y la emoción comenzó a aumentar en mí. Un afán de conocer a nuestro hijo o hija, mi deseo de ser padre.

Los dolores de Bella comenzaron a empeorar y quería ducharse de nuevo. Declinó la ayuda, así que una vez estuvo estable en el baño me recosté en la cama y pensé en las etapas del parto y del proceso de recibir un bebé. Traté de no concentrarme en el hecho de que era _mi_ bebé.

Bella estaba en la primera etapa del parto, las contracciones eran irregulares en este momento, a pesar de que iban aumentando en intensidad y frecuencia. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que examinarla y me preguntaba cómo se sentiría al respecto. Traté con Carlisle de nuevo y dejé otro mensaje, uno más tranquilo. Hasta ahora, su parto parecía estar progresando con normalidad, pero el saco seguía siendo algo desconocido.

La oía en la ducha. Su corazón latía más fuerte. Era algo sutil en este momento, ella probablemente no lo había notado todavía, pero la sangre estaba bombeando con más fuerza dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba haciendo pequeños sonidos como zumbidos, no eran gemidos, y mis manos se apretaban en la colcha cada vez que los oía. Sabía que ella estaba cada vez mas incomoda, pero hasta el momento las contracciones no parecían particularmente dolorosas. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría llegar hasta la fase activa, y si Carlisle podría llegar antes de eso.

Mi pregunta fue respondida solo un momento más tarde cuando sus sonidos se convirtieron en un profundo gemido.

Yo estaba fuera de la cama y al otro lado de la habitación en un salto, y solo logré detenerme a causa de ella. Otra aparición repentina y en pánico de mi parte no la ayudaría. Sería mejor si ella creía que yo estaba en calma.

"Calma, calma," me susurré frente a la puerta.

"¿Bella, amor? ¿Puedo entrar?" Mi voz no sonaba lo suficiente tranquila. Ella se quedó en silencio y mi mano giró la perilla cuando ella dijo _sí_ en un quejido que claramente le tomó un gran esfuerzo.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pared, con la frente apoyada en las baldosas. Su hermoso cuerpo se veía pesado, su vientre apretado. Se mordía el labio y la contracción que pasaba a través de ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ver los músculos bajo su piel apretarse. Hice una mueca, mis uñas se enterraban en mi palmas.

"Sólo dime qué hacer." Dije en voz baja.

Volvió la cabeza lentamente para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Abrázame?"

Antes que su corazón latiera un vez más, me había sacado la ropa y entraba bajo el agua con ella. Pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzamos a balancearnos mientras el agua fluía sobre la espalda de Bella. Tenía la esperanza que el calor le traería algo de alivio.

Le froté la espalda, nos pusimos de rodillas, apoyándose en mi regazo y pecho. No sabía qué hacer por ella. Los libros de bebés y videos no me habían preparado para la impotencia que sentía, ya que cada contracción venía y se quedaba por más tiempo que la anterior. Sus quejidos y gemidos se hicieron más profundos, por lo que comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre su vientre…y se detuvo.

"¡Edward!" El pánico en su voz, en sus ojos, cortó en mí como cuchillos. El miedo que había mantenido a raya aumentó de nuevo con toda su fuerza y pasé mis palmas sobre la piel señalada, preguntándome que había sucedido para hacer que mirara y emitiera sonidos de esa manera.

Y lo que había sucedido me hizo sonreír.

Su vientre se sentía suave y elástico.

"Es la disolución," dije. "¡Es por eso que has tenido tanto calor, tu cuerpo necesita temperatura para disolver el saco amniótico, así es como funciona!" Un alivio más allá de las palabras fluía a través de mí y me eché a reír, abrazando a Bella.

"Entonces no vas a morder mi estómago, ¿huh?" Me dio una débil sonrisa por su broma.

"No voy a morder." Y no iba a usar la cierra circular.

"Y si necesito una cesaría, puedes hacer una, ¿cierto?"

"Er, sí. Pero es de esperar que no sea necesaria." Ahora podía sentir que el bebé estaba en la posición correcta para un parto normal y sentí una ola de alivio. Sostuve a Bella mientras ella se aferraba a mí, frotando su espalda, cuando otra contracción llegó. El saco amniótico dejó su cuerpo y ahí las cosas se pusieron realmente serias.

Ella se paseaba, iba y venía, rodaba en la cama, gateaba por la alfombra, mientras trataba de encontrar alivio. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más profundos, más guturales, cuando se apoyaba en la cama, se sostenía del carro o del poste de la cama al tratar de respirar en medio de las contracciones, y sus nudillos se ponían blancos cuando se aferraba a lo que tuviera a mano. A veces se mordía el labio tan fuerte que creí que iba a atravesarlo con sus dientes.

No quería que la tocara. No me quería a su lado y creí que eso me volvería loco. Me senté en la cama, ahora completamente abrumado, desgarrado y aterrorizado, mientras Bella iba de un lado a otro, dando vueltas.

Estaba gloriosa, era hermosa, ella estaba…más allá de las palabras.

Pero cada gesto, cada gemido retorcía mi corazón y me odiaba a mi mismo por ponerla en esta situación, por hacerle esto a ella.

Tiré de mi cabello, me mordí los nudillos y casi me atravieso los dedos mientras la observaba. Me prometí que nunca la tocaría de nuevo, que nunca le pondría un dedo encima. Nunca debí haberla tocado en primer lugar.

Pero a pesar de su evidente dolor, había una belleza indescriptible en la forma en que ella se movía, en los sonidos que hacía, en el aliento que tomaba. Verla, en movimiento, trabajando para traer a nuestro hijo al mundo, me tenía sorprendido. De alguna manera el que se me diera la oportunidad de experimentar esto me dejaba sin habla. El que ella fuera a pasar por esto por mí, por nosotros, me doblegaba.

Ella quería la bolsa de frijoles, y la saqué de la alacena rápidamente, ansioso de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por pequeño que fuera, por ayudar. Se apoyó en ella, y suspiró, y yo vacilé antes de arrodillarme a su lado y apoyar mi mano en su espalda. Froté con vacilación, dispuesto a alejarme si ella me lo decía.

"¿Está bien?"

"Sí."

Estaba bien. Yo estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Así que seguí frotando. Mis manos no se cansaban. Yo frotaría siempre que ayudara. Podía sentir sus músculos moverse y apretarse cuando ella gemía. Sus contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, ella estaba verdaderamente en la etapa activa, y necesitaba saber cuánto había avanzado. Carlisle no había regresado todavía mi llamada y comprendí que definitivamente recibiría el bebé sin él.

Ese pensamiento me hizo contener el aliento, dejándolo en el fondo de mis pulmones, esperando acabar con el miedo latente que amenazaba con desbordarse de nuevo. Tomé un segundo aliento antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Bella, probablemente debería ver cuánto has progresado."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo…um, necesito examinarte, amor."

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero asintió. La acomodé, lo más suavemente que pude, sobre la cama.

"Bien, solo voy a ver cuando ha avanzado…,"

Dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo y quité mi mano. Ahora estaba sumándole dolor.

"Lo siento mucho."

"Está bien," murmuró. "¿Qué tanto…?" Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una contracción que la dejó sin aire, con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa y dolor. Su mano izquierda se aferró a la sábana, dejando sus nudillos en blanco. Su mano derecha se fue hacia la mía y apretó y aferró, apretando mis dedos tanto como pudo. Estaba preocupado de que ella pudiera hacerse daño en la mano pero asumí que el dolor sería insignificante en comparación a todo lo demás que estaba sintiendo.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien." Yo estaba increíblemente orgulloso de ella. "No creo que tomé mucho tiempo más."

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"No debes pensar en eso ahora, Bella, es probab…,"

"¡Cuánto tiempo!" siseó, dándome una mirada de muerte.

"Cuatro horas."

"Gracias. ¿Ahora puedo volver a la bolsa de frijoles?"

La tendí sobre la bolsa de plástico marrón. Ahora no quería que la tocara, así que me paseé, sin poder estar quieto, pero mis ojos nunca la abandonaron.

Sus dolores se hicieron más fuertes mientras el tiempo entre ellos más corto, y ella me quería cerca.

"Edward," gimió y estuve a su lado de rodillas, acariciándole el cabello y frotándole la espalda.

"Te amo, Bella. Te amos, los estás haciendo muy bien. Recuerda tu respiración, amor, inspira entre contracciones. No puedo decirle lo hermosa que eres, Bella."

Comencé a jadear, tratando de animarla, pero me detuve cuando vi la expresión en su rostro. Luego habló entre dientes.

"Para. Ahora."

Así que dejé de hablar, y solo le tomé la mano. Era todo lo que me dejaría hacer.

Su cuerpo estaba curvado hacia delante, empujando. Le tomé la mano y apretó los dientes. Maldijo, me dijo que deseaba nunca haberme conocido. Le dije que lo sentía. Sus palabras, sus manos en garras entre mis dedos, me decían del dolor que estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas de nuevo, pero no pude hablar porque cuando bajé la mirada me quedé sin aliento…la cabeza de nuestro bebé comenzaba a aparecer.

Me quedé helado, no del todo seguro sobre qué hacer. Era nuestro hijo, esto era real, pronto seríamos una familia. Yo estaba completamente perdido en el milagro que se estaba desarrollando ante mis ojos.

"¡Edward! ¡No puedes quedarte mirando así y no decirme que está pasando!"

La voz de Bella me trajo de vuelta y la miré.

"Puedo ver…," Traté responderle, pero mi voz se quebró, eludiéndome. Pasé saliva y traté de nuevo. "La cabeza está coronando." Y comencé a sonreír. "Nuestro bebé tiene cabello."

Por un momento Bella no pareció entender lo que había dicho.

Me frunció el ceño. "¿De qué color?"

Era difícil decirlo cuando miré la pequeña porción de lo que aparecía.

"No sé…oscuro."

Y luego otra ola de dolor golpeó a Bella. Apreté su mano antes de alejar la mía, parecía como si necesitara de ambas en este momento.

"Puja, amor. No creo que vaya a tomar mucho más desde ahora."

Ella pujó y me preguntaba de donde su pequeño cuerpo podía sacar tanta fuerza o energía.

Sabía que ella no quería que hablara, me quemaba la idea de saber por el dolor que estaba pensando, pero mi entusiasmo era tal que no podía guardar silencio. Las palabras se derramaban.

"Amor, lo estás haciendo tan bien, esto es increíble…hermoso…es…me gustaría que pudieras ver, Bella, es…no tengo palabras…yo, oh, oh…"

Jadeé cuando la cabeza de nuestro bebé emergió, acomodándose en mis manos listas. _Mis manos_.

Yo estaba sonriendo, la emoción y la maravilla quemaban a través de mi cuerpo mientras Bella se dejaba caer entre las almohadas.

"Amor, es…," pero mi entusiasmo se detuvo bruscamente al ver el pulsante cordón morado alrededor del cuello del bebé.

Vino otra contracción y Bella comenzó a levantar la cabeza de nuevo, preparándose para pujar.

"¡Detente! Bella no pujes, amor. Tienes que dejar de pujar, el cordón…," No quería preocuparla, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera escucharme. "Necesito mover el cordón, solo inspira por mi Bella. Respira por mí, _por favor_."

Ella hizo lo que pedí y dejé todas las emociones a raya para evaluar lo que estaba viendo, recitando los procedimientos en mi cabeza, mientras trabajaba.

Un cordón alrededor del cuello no era raro. Por lo general, se puede deslizar por sobre la cabeza con facilidad, solo había que tener cuidado. Si estaba demasiado apretado debería cortarlo ahora y luego recibir al bebé rápidamente.

Apoyé la cabeza del bebé en mi mano izquierda. Con mi derecha, muy cuidadosamente pasé dos dedos entre el cordón y el cuello. No estaba muy apretado, pero sabía que si venía otra contracción, el cuerpo de Bella querría pujar y no podría dejarla.

"Mantente jadeando, Bella, por favor, no pujes. No todavía." _Por favor_.

Forcé a mis manos a ser constantes mientras con mucho cuidado pasaba el cordón sobre la cara del bebé, cantándome a mí mismo _suavemente_, _suavemente_, al hacerlo a un lado.

"Um, ahora puedes pujar, amor." Mi voz sonaba débil incluso para mí.

"No creo que pueda." Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados, sabía que estaba cansada, pero estaba tan cerca, casi había terminado.

Todavía estaba sosteniendo la cabeza del bebé, pero alcé la otra mano y tomé la de Bella. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo a mi esposa _e_ hijo en mis manos. Una emoción, fuerte y feroz, amenazó con abrumarme, pero lo empujé hacia atrás. _Todavía no_, me dije, _todavía no_.

"Solo una vez más, amor. Lo prometo."

La mayor expresión de motivación atravesó por la cara de Bella y se inclinó hacia delante lo que más pudo y nunca sabría donde ella encantaba la fuerza.

Quité mis dedos de Bella y volví al bebé ligeramente, facilitando el paso de sus hombros a medida que salía de Bella a mis manos.

_Mis manos._

Era una niña.

Teníamos una hija.

Yo era padre.

Pero todavía no podía dejarme pensar en ello – aún había más por hacer antes de dar rienda suelta a mi sentimientos.

Limpié su boca. Corté el cordón umbilical. Froté su pecho para animarla a respirar. Bella me estaba preguntando qué pasaba, si habíamos tenido un niño o una niña, pero yo estaba esperando el llanto. Sabía que a veces podía demorar un poco. Esperé. Y esperé.

Y entonces vino, un suave llanto y comenzó a sacudir sus brazos y piernas.

Mis manos temblaron mientras la abrazaba y cuando miré su cara no estuve preparado para el aplastante amor que me llenó y flameó a través de mí. Me dejó sin palabras o pensamientos…solo había sentimiento, solo amor, feroz y puro, desconcertante y abrumador.

Era tan pequeña, tan perfecta. Estaba totalmente más allá de mí el creer que yo había tenido un papel en esto.

Llevé mis labios a su frente y la besé.

Mi hija.

_Nuestra hija._

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella. Tenía lágrimas, el rostro ansioso y expectante.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué tuvimos?"

Abrí la boca para hablar, quería decirle que era una niña, pero en vez dije lo que estaba en mi corazón.

"Oh, Bella…ella es hermosa."

Y cuando la dejé en los brazos de Bella fue el momento más dulce de mi _vida_.

Miré el reloj de nuevo.

Doscientos sesenta y dos minutos.

Abbey bostezó y se metió el pulgar en la boca, reí bajito y la vibración de mi pecho la movió levemente.

Decidí que era hora de regresarla a la cuna, por lo que la tomé con cuidado de la cama y la llevé a su habitación, acostándola, y acomodando su manta. La besé en la frente, acaricié su mejilla y luego regresé al dormitorio donde me tiré en la cama a esperar.

Doscientos sesenta y ocho minutos.

Tomé de nuevo el teléfono, sujetándolo sobre mí, mientras me deslizaba por el menú hasta el número uno en mi lista. Mi pulgar se cernía sobre el botón de llamada.

Ella estaba bien, no necesitaba llamar. Se veía como si la estuviera controlado, como si no creyera que puede hacer las cosas por sí misma. Ella estaba bien. No había nada allí que pudiera hacerle daño.

Puse el teléfono en la mesilla de noche junto con el Sr. Billington. Sonreí y tomé el oso, apretándolo suavemente. Gruñó, como de costumbre, y reí, respondiéndole con un suave gruñido mío. Lo apreté de nuevo y luego lo dejé de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche junto a los anillos de Bella.

Ella siempre se quitaba los anillos antes de cazar, usando solo la banda normal y delgada de matrimonio que nunca había dejado su dedos desde el día en la puse ahí. Estaba preocupada de que el anillo de compromiso de diamantes se perdiera o rompiera en medio de una casería. Era lo mismo con su anillo de la eternidad.

Sonreí a tomar la banda que alternaba diamantes y topacios, deslizándola en el dedo meñique – sólo llegando hasta mi primer nudillo.

Nuestro primer aniversario había sido tan solo unas semanas después de su transformación. Unos meses atrás había decidido darle un anillo de eternidad para nuestro aniversario. Era un regalo tradicional y tenía un significado para mí. Ella me dijo una vez que su piedra favorita era el topacio, el color de mis ojos, así que había pasado varias horas con un joyero de Seattle, escogiendo de una colección de joyas de selección la de mejor calidad, y el tono adecuado.

Había estado nervioso antes de dárselo, mis dedos temblaban alrededor de la caja de terciopelo en mi bolsillo, muy preocupado de su reacción, sabiendo muy bien de su renuencia a recibir regalos caros. Me había controlado para nuestra primera Navidad y su último cumpleaños. Estábamos regresando de una carrera por el bosque, ella se disponía a saltar sobre el arroyo que corría cerca de la casa, pero la detuve. Había tomado su mano en la mía, y ella se veía perpleja cuando tomé una profunda y constante respiración, sacando el anillo de su caja y deslizándolo por su dedo lentamente.

"Es tradicional," había dicho firmemente, sin ceremonias, esperado que sonara que no aceptaría ningún argumento. "Feliz aniversario."

Nuestras cabezas se habían inclinado sobre su mano, ambos mirando la banda de piedras brillantes. Bella estaba en silencio y poco a poco levanté la cara para mirarla. Estaba mirando su dedo mientras yo me mordía el labio.

Luego ella había sonreído. Y su sonrisa era todo regalo que yo pudiese desear jamás.

"Edward, es muy hermoso," ella había susurrado, alzando la cabeza para mirarme. "Es igual a tus ojos. Gracias." Y pasó su brazos a mi alrededor mientras yo estaba, conmocionado, por su fácil aceptación y obvio placer.

"¿En serio? De…de nada."

Mire, sonriendo, ahora al anillo, antes de sacarlo de mi dedo.

Doscientos setenta y un minutos.

Pensé en intentarlo de nuevo con mi libro. Lo había dejado en el mostrador de la cocina así que bajé de la cama y bajé las escaleras. Al pasar por la sala decidí hacer fuego en la chimenea – sería bienvenido y acogedor para Bella cuando llegara a casa. Y ahora tenía la leña adecuada.

La saqué del cobertizo del jardín, eso me mantendría ocupado y Bella probablemente estaría de vuelta para cuando terminara.

Pero no lo estuvo.

Doscientos setenta y cuatro minutos.

Tal vez debería haberlo hecho a velocidad humana.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo y sentí la rigidez de la pintura que aun estaba allí. Había más en la nuca y tomé otra decisión – irá a darme una ducha, me lavaría el cabello, y si Bella todavía no estaba de vuelta para cuando saliera, la llamaría. Si no respondía…llamaría a Alice.

Me sentía un poco más feliz. Tenía un plan.

En el baño me desvestí, y di un paso hacia el chorro de agua. Sólo me tomó unos segundos, lavar la pintura y ya estaba de nuevo afuera, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de mis caderas y mientras sacudía el agua de mi cabello, me dirigí a la habitación y al teléfono.

Me senté en la cama, listo para llamarla, pero mi cuerpo casi se funde con el colchón por el alivio cuando escuché el inconfundible ronroneo del Volvo…y a ella conduciendo más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

Corrí por el pasillo, me agarré de la barandilla con una mano y salté por encima de ella hacia el piso de abajo, cayendo justo cuando Bella entraba por la puerta.

"Bella," la atraje, aplastándola contra mi pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban.

"¿Me extrañaste?" murmuró contra mi piel y asentí, mi barbilla se movió por sobre su cabeza.

"Sí." La apreté más fuerte. "Me alegro de que estés en casa." Ahora tenía ganas de reír.

"Estoy feliz de estar en casa, te extrañé también," dijo y la alejé para que sus ojos pudiera viajar sobre mí. Se inclinó y besó algunas gotas dispersas en mi pecho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo vestido solo con eso?" Sus labios acariciaron mi piel y siseé al sentimiento.

"Um, ducha, me estaba quitando la pintura del pelo" Me pasé los dedos por entre el cabello, quitándolo de sobre mis ojos, donde caían húmedos y pesados.

"Mm," murmuró y se apartó de nuevo, y ahora mis ojos la recorrieron.

"¿Estás en una sola pieza?"

Ella sonrió y asintió mientras se acercaba para pasar sus dedos sobre mi pecho lentamente.

"Por supuesto."

Esta noche ella se veía salvaje, como se veía siempre después de una cacería. Con las mejillas casi rojas, la blusa rota de un lado, todavía tenía problemas con sostener las patas traseras, pero eso lleva tiempo. La llevé a mis brazos otra vez, pasé mi rostro por su cabello y respiré hondo. Olí a caza, tierra y animales, y mi alivio se convirtió en algo más, algo más crudo y primitivo.

Deseo.

Cuando cazábamos juntos, a menudo después hacíamos el amor en el bosque. Me preguntaba si ella se sentía así ahora. De pronto, yo lo esperaba.

Había una chispa de luz en sus ojos granate y pasó la nariz por mi mandíbula, sus manos jugaron sobre mi pecho. Mis manos sintieron la curva de su trasero, apretándolo un poco y ella suspiró, temblando un poco cuando incliné la cabeza y pasé los dientes a lo largo de su cuello. La verdad debería preguntarle sobre su cacería en solitario, pero el aspecto que tenía en este momento, su olor…

"Entonces…¿cómo te fue?" Me atraganté, tratando de concentrarme, pero ella no respondió. En vez gimió mi nombre.

Arqueé el cuello hacia atrás y gruñí, abrazándola con más fuerza a la vez que ella pasaba sus uñas por debajo de mi ombligo y luego jugó con el borde de la toalla. La empujé contra mí, dejándole saber sin vergüenza exactamente como de contento estaba de tenerla en casa.

Jadeó suave y suspiró. Mi cabeza cayó hacia delante de nuevo, apoyándola en la de ella mientras pasaba mis manos por su espalda.

"¿Edward?"

Mi respiración ahora era rápida y superficial. "¿Sí?"

Ella dio un tirón en mi cadera y la toalla se vino abajo, cayendo en un charco a mis pies. Sus dedos pasaron por encima de mi trasero desnudo, avanzando hacia el frente para acariciarme suavemente. Me estremecí y gemí cuando susurró en mi oído.

"También necesito una ducha." Y clavó sus dientes en mi hombro.

Gruñí, con la cabeza hacia atrás y mi cuerpo se consumió en la sensación de sus dientes y manos en mí. Yo la deseaba. Ella me deseaba. El baño estaba arriba y me preguntaba si llegaríamos tan lejos.

Me moví rápidamente después, girando para tomarla de las piernas y echarla por encima de mis hombros. Me la vuelta y subí las escaleras de dos en dos.

"Mm, Edward," soltó una risa suave mientras pasaba las uñas por mi espalda y podía oír la burla en su voz. "¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

Volví la cabeza hacia su cadera en mi hombro y atravesé el denim de sus jeans con mis dientes, exponiendo su piel.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

La mordí ligeramente y ella jadeó. Cuando contesté a su pregunta lo hice en un gruñido bajo y profundo.

"Adivina."

Nuestro cabello todavía estaba húmedo por la ducha mientras yacíamos en la cama. Bella estaba acurrucada contra mí. Mi cuerpo estaba curvado a su alrededor, con mis brazos envolviéndola. Nuestras piernas estaban enlazadas, y su cabeza estaba metida bajo mi barbilla. No creía que pudieras estar más cerca. Sonría con los ojos cerrados, y flexionaba los brazos suavemente, dándole un apretón, haciéndole saber que estaba pensando en ella. Sus manos, descansaban entre nosotros, moviéndolas ligeramente y sus yemas acariciaban mi pecho, respondiéndome, su cabeza se acomodaba en contra mío.

Estiré el brazo por un momento, llegando la mesilla de noche y tomé sus anillos. Tomé su mano y me miró con una sonrisa, mientras los ponía de nuevo en su dedo, donde pertenecían. Besé su mano, la puse contra mi pecho y me recosté contra las almohadas, abrazándola de nuevo.

"Nunca terminaste de contarme de tu caza," susurré.

"Mm, porque tú me distrajiste," dijo y logró sonar casi somnolienta.

"¿Te distraje? Creía que podría haber sido al revés, amor."

Rió entre dientes, su aliento acarició mi piel.

"Estuvo bien, un poco solitario, sin embargo." Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor de nuevo y me incliné para besar sobre su cabeza.

"¿Encontraste ciervos?"

Asintió. "Colas blanca, pero tuve que manejar muy lejos. Si hubiera sido humana creo que me habría perdido."

"Si fueras humana no estarías en el bosque cazando animales en la oscuridad."

"Verdad."

Luego alzó la cabeza, su ceño fruncido arrugó su rostro al mirarme.

"Tenían un sabor diferente."

Ah, por supuesto. No había pensado en eso. Principalmente los Cola negra eran los que habitaban los bosques alrededor de Forks.

"Cada especie tiene su propio sabor, así que los Cola blanca saben un poco diferente. Y se alimentan de vegetación diferente aquí, y eso puede afectar su sabor, también. ¿Era solo una diferencia sutil?"

Asintió. "Lo suficiente para darse cuenta."

"¿Saben bien?"

"Sí, solo diferente, Edward, ¿alguna vez has probado renos?"

Renos. Su pregunta me sorprendió y no estaba seguro de como tomaría mi respuesta, dado la época del año.

"Um, ¿sí?"

Parpadeó, pero no se veía perturbada. "¿Cómo estuvo eso?"

Mis labios de torcieron al considerarlo. "Es solo una tenue variación de verdad. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Es que sólo…mientras manejaba fuera de la ciudad, había un cartel de publicidad muy lindo sobre el concierto de Navidad en la plaza…,"

Asentí. "Sigue."

"Bueno, había un Santa, unos duendes y un trineo con renos…,"

Entendí de pronto.

"¿Y te preguntaste a que sabe Rudolph?"

Soltó una risa incómoda e hizo una mueca. "Um, sí. Yo sólo…¿está mal? Era solo curiosidad, pero sentía como si no debiera pensar de esa manera, es decir, era un _cartel de publicidad de Navidad _y ahí estaba yo preguntándome sobre…,"

Le sonreí y levanté la mano para quitarle el pelo de la cara mientras ella me veía.

"No, no está mal. Era solo tu mente la que te llevaba a eso esta noche, amor. Sabías que ibas a cazar, sabías que probablemente habría ciervos, por lo que estaba en tu mente. Eso es todo."

Ella asintió, sonrió y besándome la punta de la nariz nos empujó en la cama. "En cierto modo, es algo bueno," dije.

Ladeó la cabeza, viéndome con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Dijiste que era una imagen de Santa, duendes y renos, y estabas pensado en animales"

"¿Seee?" estaba esperando por más.

"Bueno, al menos no te preguntaste a que sabe Santa." Le guiñé un ojo y jadeó, alejándose de pronto, con el rostro conmocionado.

"¡Edward!"

Ella era muy sensible respecto a los humanos y la sed de sangre, y todavía se estaba acostumbrando al _humor vampiro_ y me pregunte un momento si había ido muy lejos, demasiado pronto.

Pero comenzó a reírse mientras sacaba la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza y me golpeaba con ella. Se estaba riendo también así que seguí hablando.

"¿Puedes imaginar el horror? Niños lo sentimos, no hay regalos este año, mi esposa se comió a Santa."

"¡Edward!" rió de nuevo, pero esta vez cuando me golpeó con la almohada esta estalló, enviando a las plumas a volar por el aire, cubriendo todo mientras Abbey se movía en la habitación del lado.

"Ssh." Puse mi dedo en sus labios mientras trataba estar en callado, mis hombros temblaban por la risa contenida. Bella se abrazó a los restos de la almohada, con la cara hundida en ella tratando de sofocar sus carcajadas, y sus ojos me miraban brillantes por encima de ella.

Estuvimos completamente inmóviles por un momento, mirándonos el uno al otro. Luego Abbey se tranquilizó y acerqué a Bella.

"Ves, está bien reírse de ello," sonreí, quitando plumas de su cabello. "No solo los humanos disfrutan de bromas de _mal gusto_, ya sabes."

Soltó un bufido.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Dijiste _mal gusto_."

Su broma me sorprendió, y solté un bufido también y, a continuación, nos echamos a reír de nuevo, enterrando nuestras caras en las almohadas restantes, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Finalmente, una vez que las plumas se habían asentado y nuestras carajadas calmado, volví a preguntarle por su caza.

"Así que, ¿cuántos Cola Blanca tuviste?"

"Cuatro."

"¿Y no te tomó muchos problemas?"

"Ningún problema, estoy mejorando con la cosa de _sostener-las-patas-traseras._"

Asentí. Las patas traseras siempre eran la parte más difícil.

"¿De qué tamaño eran? ¿Eran machos o hembras?"

"Oh, bueno, un par de machos adultos eran bien grandes. Hubo una hembra pequeña y…" de pronto se cayó, sonriéndome. "Edward, ¿por qué no la próxima vez solo tomo una cámara grabadora y filmo todo para ti?"

Reí. "No creo que haya una próxima vez," y la atraje hacia mí de nuevo, acurrucándola más en mí.

"Estabas preocupado, ¿cierto?" Habló contra mi pecho y vacilé, no quería que pensara que dudara de su capacidad de valerse de sí misma, porque no lo hacía.

"No, no de verdad."

Levantó la cara, arqueó una ceja y rodé los ojos.

"Oh, está bien…sí," Susurré, sin saber como ella iba a reaccionar. Pero ella no se molestó o indignó. Sonrió y pasó su mano por mis mejillas y frente.

"¿Qué te tenía preocupado? Soy indestructible ahora, ¿recuerdas?"

Suspiré y miré el techo, riendo para mis adentros.

"¿Qué me preocupaba? Um, humanos perdidos, vampiros renegados, explosiones de auto."

Se sentó y me miró como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más extraña. "¿Explo…?" Luego sacudió la cabeza y me encogí de un hombro. "Oh, Edward."

Se puso a reír y luego me distraje con el hecho de que estaba gloriosamente desnuda y envuelta en una sábana de satén color marfil.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo pero le tendí una mano y pasé un dedo por su brazo, desde el hombro a la muñeca.

"Puedo dar algunas sugerencias." Y levanté las cejas, al estilo Emmett y ella rió de nuevo.

"¿Entonces qué hiciste esta noche?" preguntó, cayendo de nuevo a mi lado, apoyándose en una mano. Me puse de lado para encararla.

"Escuché música, leí…"

"Te preocupaste."

"Me preocupé," sonreí de nuevo.

"Y le conté a Abbey sobre la noche en que nació."

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué, estaba inquieta?"

"Sólo un poco. Se tranquilizó rápidamente."

Asintió. "¿Y qué le contaste?"

"Solo los aspectos más destacados, la verdad. Y por supuesto en mi versión yo estaba muy calmado y no me alteraba en absoluto."

Bella resopló mientras yo pasaba mis dedos a lo largo de su brazo.

"Ella está cambiando todos los días," dije en voz baja, casi para mí mismo, y sentí mi estado de ánimo cambiar un poco. Bella volvió la cabeza y besó mis dedos que habían llegado a su hombro, masajeándolo.

"Lo sé, pero eso es bueno, Edward, es lo que debería pasar."

Suspiré. "Así es, sí."

Bella me dio una suave sonrisa y sus ojos eran gentiles. "Sé que querríamos quedarnos que fuera bebé tanto como tanto como fuera posible, pero al final es lo que queremos para ella…que cerca y tenga una vida normal. Bueno, tan normal como sea posible."

Me besó en la frente y levanté la cabeza para atrapar sus labios con los míos.

"¿Crees que hay mucho como ella?" preguntó mientras nos alejábamos y ella suavemente tocó un nariz con la mía.

"Es difícil saber, es ciertamente posible. Ella es uno de los tres humano-vampiro que conocemos, no hay razón para que no puedan ser más."

Sabíamos que al menos uno de los otros tenía una vida completa, y con éxito, en el mundo e los humanos, pero aun así, a veces me preguntaba, y me preocupaba, lo que podría deparar el futuro para Abbey.

Bella podía ver claramente hacia donde estaban yendo mis pensamientos y alzó la mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Mis ojos fueron hasta los de ella y mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron.

"Solo disfruta cada día, Edward," sonrió calentándome y le sonreí de vuelta, inclinándome para besarla.

"Lo hago."

Tomé el control remoto de la mesilla de noche y lo apunté hacia el pequeño sistema de sonido en el armario.

"¿Música?" Pregunté y Bella asintió. Apreté el botón y una suave pieza instrumental flotó en la habitación.

Bella rió entre dientes. "¿La radio?"

"A veces me gusta la radio, pero podemos poner otra cosa si lo prefieres." Levanté el control remoto, pero ella me detuvo.

"No, esto es bueno. Es la estación de música para viejitos, ¿cierto?"

Estaba tratando de burlarse de mí, pero esquivé su comentario.

"Es la emisora de _clásicos_, sí. Pero no lo olvides, Bella, yo soy muy viejo."

"Tienes diecisiete," murmuró contra mí y dejó unos besos en mi pecho y sí, de acuerdo con mi cuerpo y sus reacciones yo tenía, de hecho, diecisiete.

Se sentó, de pronto, y sus ojos brillaban.

"De verdad me gusta esta," dijo mientras la siguiente canción era anunciada. Sonreí porque era una de mis favoritas también, y me pregunté si era por la misma razón.

Me levanté de la cama y le tendí la mano.

"¿Baila conmigo?"

Sonrió y sale de la cama, suavemente, con gracia, obviamente satisfecha de que no quedara atrapada entre las sabanas y salir tambaleante tal como una vez había hecho. Su nueva gracia todavía era novedad para ella.

Ella tomó mi mano y la atraje.

"Ojala hubiera sido así en la graduación," dijo con tristeza y abrí mucho los ojos al reírme.

"¿Qué, bailar desnuda conmigo?"

"¡No!" comenzó a reír. "Bailar con gracia."

"Estabas hermosa en la graduación," dije y comenzamos a movernos por la habitación. Mantuve mis ojos en ella mientras cantaba con la música.

"Unforgettable, that's what you are, Unforgettable, though near or far, Like a song of love that clings to me, How the thought of you does things to me, Never before has someone been more, Unforgettable in every way, And forevermore that's how you'll stay, That's why darling it's incredible, That someone so unforgettable, Thinks that I am unforgettable too."

La canción termino y los ojos de Bella estaban brillando.

"Eso fue hermoso, gracias," susurró mientras llevaba mis labios a los suyos. La besé suavemente, dejando que mis labios flotaran sobre suyos antes de alejarme y dejar su cabeza bajo mi barbilla, enredando mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Por lo general no te gusta la música de ancianos," dije con una sonrisa y ella se encogió de hombros, viéndose casi tímida.

La alcé en mis brazos y la llevé de nuevo a la cama, acostándola suavemente antes de subir a su lado. Nos quedamos frente a frente, de lado, y dejé mi mano en su cadera, dibujando una espiral en su piel. Mi otra mano jugaba en su corinilla, mis dedos entraban y salían de su cabello. Ella pasó sus manos sobre mi pecho, luego se inclinó para besar mi hombro suavemente, sobre el lugar donde antes había mordido.

"Me pregunto si nos gusta esta canción por la misma razón," dije bajito, acercando su mano para besarla.

Su voz era tímida al hablar.

"Sé que hay poemas y sonetos que podrían describir lo que siento por ti, pero para mí…esa canción lo dice todo. Las palabras son simples, pero en realidad solo…lo dicen." Se encogió de hombros y parecía casi disculparse. Y un lujo de sentimiento presionó a través de mí al comprender que era la misma razón.

"Yo también," dije.

Me acerqué para besarla. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces bajo los míos mientras pasaba mis dedos sobre sus pechos, vientre y muslos. Sus manos estaban en mi cabello, acariciando mi nuca, mi pecho. Suspiró y dejó salir una suave risa.

"Mm, ¿qué estas pensando?" Pregunté, mi boca se movía sobre su hombro.

"Estaba pensando…esto también habría sido bueno en la graduación."

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Nos movíamos con cuidado a través de la multitud. Mi manos enguantada sostenía firmemente la de Bella al abrirme camino entre la multitud humana. Abbey estaba en su mochila porta bebé en mi espalda. No me gustaba la barrera de cuero entre mi piel y la de Bella, pero parte de nuestras vidas era vestirnos adecuadamente para el clima, cuando estábamos en público. Bella se estaba acostumbrada a eso. Tuve que recordarle que llevara su bufanda y su gorro cuando salimos de la casa.

"¿Cómo estás?" Pregunté sobre mi hombro.

"Estoy bien. Bien, de verdad. El aire de la noche ayuda, parece diluir los olores."

Asentí, dándole un apretó a su mano. "¿Qué te parece? ¿Está bien aquí?" Me detuve en un lugar al final de la plaza, cerca del costado, donde la multitud era más escasa. Nuestra visión vampírica nos permitiría ver el escenario con tanta claridad como si estuviéramos cerca, y sabíamos que la visión de Abbey era casi tan fuerte – ella no se lo perdería, aunque le preguntaría si encontraba las actuaciones muy emocionantes mientras ella me tomaba el cabello, tirándolo a la vez que ríe y dice _Papi_.

"Aquí está bien," Bella asintió. "No hay mucha gente."

Miré hacia abajo mientras ella se acurrucaba a mi lado y pasaba un brazo alrededor de ella. Ella sonreía brillantemente y me preguntaba que estaba pensando. Ella sintió la pregunta antes de hacerla porque ella llevó sus ojos a los míos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Estaba pensando en lo hermoso que está todo. Las luces y todo."

Le sonreí de vuelta y luego miré alrededor. Estaba hermoso. Yo no había estado en ningún lugar como este desde había sido convertido y aunque no era un aficionado a las multitudes estaba disfrutando del espectáculo y de la atmosfera.

Un enrome árbol de Navidad estaba al lado del escenario en el frente de la plaza, y sus ramas resplandecía con luces de Navidad. Arriba filas de pequeñas luces se entrecruzaban en el espacio abierto y enfrente a los edificios circundantes.

"¿A esto se refieren sobre París, y las luces?" Bella preguntó de pronto. "No me refiero a que se parezca a esto, quiero decir…tú sabes, _la sensación _de ellas, ¿qué tan bonito es?"

París.

Su pregunta me confundió un poco, pero me gusto mucho.

París.

"Supongo que es una idea similar, pero imaginar el efecto, _la sensación_, como dices, es a una escala mucho mas grande."

Bella asintió. "Iremos un día." Estaba sonriéndome, y la acerqué aún más.

"Iremos. Te lo prometo."

Le había contado algo del tiempo que pasé en París, y de subir a la Torre Eiffel. Fue el día en que le hablé sobre todos los recuerdos en mi habitación, y había estado emocionado, entusiasmado, de que ella quisiera saber más de mí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el daño que hace tan poco le había causado. Y a medida que hablaba de París había decidido que quería llevarla allí, mostrarle la ciudad y las luces. "Te llevaré allí un día, si quieres," dije, vacilante, no muy seguro de su reacción. Casi esperaba que dijera que no, que rechazara la propuesta como había hecho con mayoría de las otras, pero no lo hizo, y eso me había sorprendido. Había sonreído, con una hermosa sonrisa, y en su silenciosa aceptación me hice en silencio la promesa de hacerlo, ya que era algo que compartiríamos. La promesa nunca había salido de mi mente, y lo había pensado a menudo, imaginando y planificando, pero siempre había algo más urgente en nuestras vidas. Pero ya no más. Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo.

"¡Papi!" Abbey me tiró del pelo y extendí la mano para suavemente aflojar sus dedos. Ella no podía hacerme daño, en realidad se sentía como poco más que una brisa que me alborotaba el cabello, pero no quería que ella pensara que estaba bien hacerlo. Si se lo hacía a un humano le haría daño.

"¿Quieres tu jugo?" Pregunté, volviendo la cabeza para poder verla. La distracción solía ser la clave.

"¡Yugo!"

Bella rebuscó en el bolso y le entregó la taza de entrenamiento. Comenzó a chupar con avidez, al igual que la música comenzaba y Santa subía al escenario. Escuché un pequeño jadeo y la taza cayó, Bella la atrapó rápidamente a media caída. De pronto la mochila no parecía ser una buena idea – no podría ver la cara de Abbey. Mis manos fueron a la hebilla en la cintura y Bella sostuvo la mochila mientras la soltaba. Sacó a Abbey y dejamos el cargador en el suelo a nuestros pies.

"Eres más alto, tendrá mejor visión contigo," La tomé de Bella y la sujeté con un brazo mientras acercaba a Bella con el otro – y entonces me dejé absorber por el momento.

Abbey estaba paralizada, con ojos grandes, mirando hacia el escenario donde Santa y un grupo de elfos bailaban alrededor de un gigante trineo y cantaban _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. Los labios de Bella se movían al ritmo de la canción, con los ojos sonriendo mientras ella veía desde Abbey hasta el escenario y viceversa.

Santa y su grupo presentaron un par de canciones de Navidad antes de salir del escenario y luego los miembros del Ballet de Chicago comenzaron a realizar una pieza de _El Cascanueces_. Noté que luego de un rato Bella estaba mirando hacia un lado de la plaza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Seguí la dirección de su mirada, pero no podía ver nada de importancia. Había gente, por supuesto, un puesto de ventas de cuernos de reno y gorros de Santa, y una línea para los baños químicos.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Pregunte, volviéndome hacia ella, pero se limitó a señalar hacia los compartimientos y los baños. Sacudí la cabeza. "No entiendo."

Puso sus ojos en mí, entonces.

"Solo estaba pensando, no tendré que hacer la cola para por baños químicos." Estaba hablando en voz baja, pero todavía no entendía lo que quería decir. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y mi frente se arrugaba en una mueca.

"¿Qué?"

Rió. "Baños químicos. Son horribles. Primero tienes que hacer la cola por mucho tiempo y luego cuando finalmente llegas a entrar…ugh," se estremeció. "Tú nunca has usado uno, no tienes ni idea."

"No los he usado, pero el olor me dice suficiente."

Asintió con vehemencia. "De todos modo, ¡no tendré que hacerlo de nuevo!" Rió de nuevo.

La miré con una sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿de las cosas que te podrían gustar de tu nueva visa, no es la velocidad, o la fuerza, o incluso pasarla para siempre conmigo, es el hecho de que no necesitas usar un baño químico nunca más?"

Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, y su cabello castaño se esparció sobre sus hombros, al fingir que lo pensaba. "Mm, sí, creo que sí."

Ahora los dos reíamos y apreté mi brazo a su alrededor.

"Creo que la transformación te ha dejado algo loca," le dije, rozando mis labios sobre sus sien. "Pero te amo de todas formas."

El Cascanueces terminó y la Chicago South Side Music School fue anunciada.

Bella apretó mi mano con fuerza, mirándome sonriente mientras los cincuenta y tres estudiantes subían al escenario. Esta noche tocarían mientras un solista cantaba.

"Esa es Keisha en el piano," le dije a Bella y asintió.

Todos estaban claramente emocionados y nerviosos. Escuché atentamente mientras tocaban _Noche de Paz_. Podía escoger cada instrumento individual. El efecto general era excelente, aunque había una gama de habilidades y destrezas. Pero no importaba si algunos eran mejores que otros, porque su alegría al tocar, al darle algo a la audiencia, y obtener algo a cambio, era tan evidente es sus rostro. Y de nuevo sentí el mismo vicioso orgullo que había sentido esa noche en que había visto _The Unsound_ tocar en el club.

Continuaron _Noche de Paz_ con _Blanca Navidad_ y terminaron con Alegría al Mundo, y la multitud aplaudió con fuerza cuando hicieron la reverencia.

Bella me miraba mientras aplaudíamos. Su rostro se estiró en una sonrisa. No dijo ni una palabra, no necesitaba hacerlo. Sonreí de vuelta.

"Lo sé," dije. "Lo sé."

Ella me abrazó con fuerza, justo cuando Abbey decidí que quería volver a la mochila cargadora. Una vez que estuvo atada puse a Bella delante de mí, con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho y pasé mis brazos a su alrededor, balanceándonos, cantando suavemente junto al coro que ahora estaba en el escenario. Ella tarareaba felizmente, frotando sus manos sobre las mías mientras Abbey tiraba mi pelo.

"¡Papi!"

Unas pocas actuaciones fueron y vinieron y Abbey comenzó a bostezar.

"Creo que podría ser el momento," dijo Bella. "¿Estás listo para irnos?"

Asentí y tomé la mano de Bella mientras comenzábamos a movernos entre la multitud a la vez que un grupo de teatro infantil empezaban a representar La Noche Antes de Navidad en el escenario. No era consciente de los pensamientos a mí alrededor, no eran más que un zumbido de fondo, hasta que oí mi nombre.

Rebecca.

_¿Dónde estás, Edward? Él dijo que iba a estar atrás…si no lo encuentro en un minuto dejaré de buscarlo y en vez le voy a enviar un email._

Inmediatamente me quedé rígido y Bella también, sin entender, pero considerando mi tensión.

"Rebecca," susurré y sus ojos abrieron en pánico. Había demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor para escapar más rápido de lo que podíamos, así que Bella me soltó la mano y se alejó unos cuando pasos entre la multitud justo cuando Rebecca me divisaba.

"¡Edward! ¡No puedo creer que te haya podido encontrar entre todo esto!" dijo riendo.

Sonreí. "También me sorprende encontrarte."

"¿Los viste? ¿No estuvieron fantásticos?" Su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo y orgullo y le contesté con sinceridad.

"Sí, los vi, estuvieron fantásticos," sonreí. "Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de ellos." Sabía que lo estaba.

"Estoy muy orgullosa. ¡Oh! ¿Ella es Abbey?" Miró por encima de mí al cargador. "Hola, cariño, ¿te estás divirtiendo? Oh, Edward, ¡ella es hermosa!" Rebecca se acercó y tocó suavemente la mano de Abbey. A través de sus pensamientos podía ver la expresión de curiosidad de Abbey, detrás de mí. "Pero ella, obviamente, se pregunta quien esta señora extraña," Rebecca rió, acariciando la mano de Abbey de nuevo y se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" preguntó mirando alrededor.

"Está haciendo la cola para el baño," dije rápidamente.

Desde la periferia de mi visión podía ver a Bella, solo un poco por delante, con los hombros temblando de la risa.

"Oh, le va tomar mucho, espero que pueda decirle hola." Rebecca parecía decepcionada y miró en dirección de los baños químicos. Entonces sus pensamientos pasaron de su deleite por encontrarme y conocer a Abbey, a algo nuevo, algo que no podía captar. De pronto se veía nerviosa, y eso me puso nervioso a mí. Pasé saliva y metí las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de buscar en sus pensamientos una pisca.

"Estoy muy contenta de encontrarte, Edward. Yo, bueno, hay algo que quería hablar contigo, y quería hacerlo cara a cara, no por correo electrónico."

Asentí, no por saber, sus pensamientos todavía eran dispersos. Cuando se borraron un segundo después, a la vez que una mirada resulta aparecía en su rostro, pude escuchar que se preguntaba cual sería mi reacción a su pregunta, pero no estaba pensando en la pregunta en sí. Todavía estaba completamente a oscuras cuando tomó una respiración profunda y yo apreté mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos.

"¿Te acuerdas que hablamos sobre algunos chicos que quieren optar a becas, y todos los problemas asociados con eso?"

"Er, sí."

Asintió. "Bueno, he estado tratando de juntar un grupo separado, como discutimos, pero está resultando ser mucho más complicado lo que había pensado, porque si ajusto las cosas para unos estudiantes, tengo que volver a ajustarlo para todos los demás, para que todo encaje."

Hizo una pausa y me estudió por un momento, midiendo mi reacción hasta ahora, aunque realmente no había nada para reaccionar, sin embargo. Mantuve mi expresión neutra, aún preguntándome a donde iba. Frente a nosotros la multitud se había movido un poco y ahora podía ver la punta del gorro de Bella. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente hacia nosotros – sabía que iba a tratar de escuchar cada palabra.

Rebecca describe las dificultades de que estaba experimentando en la clasificación del grupo para la beca. Las restricciones de tiempo y los recursos limitados, su mente saltaba de un problema a otro mientras hablaba.

Escuché y asentí, todavía preguntándome a donde iba.

"Así que comencé a pensar que tal vez debería encontrar un Coordinador de estudios. Alguien que pueda contratar para establecer el programa de becas y reorganizar al resto de los estudiantes y a los maestros para que todo se ajuste al tiempo limitado que tenemos cada semana. Pero tendría que ser alguien que tenga un buen conocimiento de la música, las habilidades y el tiempo para dedicarse a ello. ¿Qué piensas?"

Todo cayó en su lugar entonces. A pesar de que sus pensamientos todavía no eran claros, podía ver que era mi opinión lo que ella quería. Relajé los puños en mis bolsillo y sonreí, satisfecho de que valorara mi opinión lo suficiente como para preguntarme, aunque sorprendido por lo nerviosa que estaba por hacerlo.

"Creo que parece ser una buena idea, Rebecca. Definitivamente sería una solución. ¿Es el dinero lo que va a ser un problema, entonces?" Cuando regresáramos a casa haría una transferencia de una buena suma para la escuela como una donación anónima.

"Lo he trabajado y podemos hacerlo, siempre y cuando seamos cuidadosas. Tal vez tengamos que renunciar a los sombreros de Santa para el próximo año," río.

"¿Así que vas a poner un aviso para el puesto?"

"Pensé en eso, pero luego tuve otra idea mejor, Bueno, al menos, espero que sea una mejor idea."

Ahora su mente estaba en blanco. Estaba enfocada en su totalidad en mí y me moví en donde estaba, pasando mi peso a la otra pierna para parecer más humano, y cubrir mi nerviosismo. Mis ojos se posaron el gorro que todavía estaba inclinado en nuestra dirección.

"Yo pensé…en ti."

Mis ojos volvieron a Rebecca y me tomó un segundo para que sus palabras se registraran, luego me di cuenta que no estaba viendo…yo la miraba fijamente.

"¿Yo?"

Ella asintió y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

"Sé que regresarán a Washington después de Navidad, y eso está bien, no tendrías que quedarte en Chicago. Es algo que se puede hacer a distancia. Pero tendrías que realizar un par de visitas a la escuela primero, antes de irte, escuchar a los estudiantes y reunirte con los profesores. Y tendrías que buscar diferentes colegios e instituciones, y ver lo que ellos requiere, pero eso se puede hacer por internet y por teléfono."

Mis ojos fueron rápidamente a Bella, que había vuelto la cabeza, parada sobre las puntas de sus pies, mirándome…y ella estaba radiante. No tendría que preguntarle lo que pensaba de esto. Torcí la esquina de mi boca en una sonrisa, de acuerdo con ella. Pensé que había sido discreto pero Rebecca notó mi cambio en la atención y se volvió para ver qué era lo que estaba viendo. Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y tosí con fuerza, trayendo la atención de Rebecca volví a mí. Siguió hablando mientras mi mente corría en la logística de su oferta, sopesando cualquier riesgo de sospecha o exposición.

"No sería algo de largo plazo, sé que tiene la Universidad por considerar, pero dijiste que no tenias ningún plan inmediato, y pensé, si podías ayudarme a organizar todo, ponerlo en su lugar y funcionando, entonces probablemente yo lo podría tomar desde allí. Y te pagaría, por supuesto."

¿Pagarme? No, si hacia esto, sería _gratis_. Abrí la boca para decirlo, tratando de poner las palabras en mi boca antes de que ella hablara de nuevo.

"Rebecca, no puedo aceptar…,"

Hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano. "No me digas eso, porque si lo haces, entonces voy a retirar mi oferta y encontraré a alguien más."

Sus pensamientos eran determinados – _encontraría_ alguien más y le pagaría. El pago no era negociable. Supongo que podía canalizar ese dinero de regreso a la escuela…si yo aceptaba. Y me gustaría asegurarme que la donación anónima fuera suficiente para cubrir el costo, de todas formas.

"Lo entiendo, Edward, si quieres algo de tiempo para pensarlo, pero, ¿crees que es algo en lo que podrías estar interesado en hacer?"

En el frente, el gorro asentía con vehemencia.

"Yo, lo quiero hacer, pero…¿te lo puedo hacer saber?"

"Sí, por supuesto," ella sonrió pero sus pensamientos registraban decepción. Un poco más adelante los hombros caídos de Bella mostraban los suyos.

No quería decepcionar a nadie, pero me sentía muy inseguro en este momento, porque para mí esto era mucho más que ayudar a Rebecca y a la escuela.

Había reconocido lo que había hecho en el pasado, lo había aceptado, Bella me había perdonado y yo me había perdonado a mí mismo, finalmente, pero ¿estaba listo para ser recordado por eso en una base regular? Porque eso era lo que esto significado.

Los oscuros recuerdos me afectaban cada vez menos en estos días, su atracción sobre mí ahora era débil, pero, ¿podría cambiar si estaba de acuerdo con esto?

Tragué saliva y me pasé la mano por el cabello mientras Rebecca se cerraba la chaqueta más apretada en su alrededor. Podía ver el rostro de Bella en perfil, con una ceja levantada en pregunta. Ella quería que lo hiciera, lo sabía. Y me di cuenta, que si era honesto conmigo mismo, _yo_ también quería hacerlo, pero…

Abbey bostezó y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza contra mi cuello. Su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración me decía que estaba a punto de dormirse. Llevé una mano a mi espalda y acaricié su cabeza suavemente a la vez que bostezaba de nuevo…y entonces supe, en el momento en que mi hija se acurrucaba contra mí, que yo era más fuerte que los recuerdos. Si me entregaba a ellos sería negar lo lejos que había llegado.

Una vez había dicho que la vida de George debía ser celebrada. Me hubiera gustado poder hacer más por la escuela que darles dinero…y aquí había una oportunidad para hacer eso. Y el riesgo para mi familia no era realmente mayor a lo que cualquier otra vez no hubiéramos aventurado.

Nunca estaría orgulloso de mis acciones de esa noche de 1918, pero me sentía orgulloso de George. Y estaba orgulloso de Rebecca, y sus vidas, y lo que ellos habían conseguido, _eso_ era el foco aquí. No yo.

"Bonita imagen, Cullen," murmuré para mí mismo. "No siempre se trata de ti, ya sabes."

Mi voz fue demasiada baja para que Rebecca escuchara, pero no para Bella. Su sonrisa me calentó.

"Bueno, mejor me voy." Rebecca sonrió de nuevo al empezar a alejarse. "Solo házmelo saber, Edward. No estaba pensando en publicar el puesto hasta después de Año Nuevo, así que puedes comunicarte conmigo hasta eso…"

"¡Espero!" Puse mi mano en su brazo y la detuve. "En realidad, no necesito tiempo…" Mis ojos fueron rápidamente a Bella, su rostro estaba levemente volteado, escuchando con atención. "Estaría encantado de aceptar tu oferta, Rebecca. Gracias."

Una vez dicho me sentí diferente, más seguro de mi mismo. Noté que estaba sonriendo y mis hombros estaban relajados.

Los ojos de Rebecca se iluminaron y sonrió. "¿Y me dejarás pagarte?"

"Voy a insistir en ello."

Nos reímos y Bella aprovechó pata dar la vuelta y mostrarme otra sonrisa.

"¡Oh, Edward, muchas gracias!" Rebecca estaba abrazándose mientras sonreía.

"Bueno, gracias por pensar en mí."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Tú eras la opción obvia, una vez lo pensé. Ya sabes, creo que esto resultará muy bien, tú y yo estamos en la misma onda, lo siento, Edward."

Tendió la mano y la sacudí. "¿Te gustaría venir en la mañana y podemos comenzar a conversar?"

La gente de en frente se había movido un poco así que de nuevo podía ver el gorro. Estaba asintiendo.

"O tal vez deberías consultarlo con Bella primero, en vaso de que estén ocupados." El gorro negaba de lado a lado.

"Er, no, no creo que estemos ocupados. Mañana estaría bien."

El gorro estaba asintiendo de nuevo-

"¡Excelente! Estoy muy emocionada." Ella lo estaba, pero comenzó a frotarse los brazos con las manos, tratando de darse calor. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados principalmente en la escuela y en mí, no podía esperar para comenzar a trabajar, pero las imágenes de una chimenea y una manta de cuadros escoceses comenzaron a opacarlos. Miró hacia los baños químicos.

"¿Crees que Bella regresará pronto?"

"Es difícil saber," dije. "Sabes cómo son esas cosas."

Oí a Bella resoplar y Rebecca rodó los ojos. "Demasiado bien," dijo. Pude ver en sus pensamientos que igualaba el disgusto de Bella. "Bueno, yo debería irme. ¿Así que te veo mañana? ¿A las once está bien?"

"A las once está bien."

"Maravilloso. Oh, ¿le puedes decir a Bella que digo hola?"

"Lo haré. Ella hubiera querido saludarte."

"¿Tal vez ella puede ir contigo mañana?"

Sonreí pero no dije nada.

"Bueno, te veré en la mañana." Hizo un gesto de despedida y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Tan pronto como ella había desaparecido di un paso hacia delante y estiré la mano, alcanzando a Bella para acercarla a mí, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí.

"Wow," dijo ella, echando los brazos a mi alrededor lo mejor que podía, considerando que tenía un cargador en mi espalda. "¡Edward, esto es fantástico! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

¿Cómo me sentía?

"Um, un poco aturdido, la verdad. Realmente no lo vi venir. Pero también estoy…feliz."

Rió. "Estoy muy contenta de que dijeras que sí. Pensé que no lo harías." Se acercó, acarició mi mejilla y alcé mi mano para mantenerla allí.

"Bella…," dije y una realización me goleó de pronto y reí. "Nunca antes he tenido un trabajo."

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Las cajas vacías estaban apiladas en el piso de la sala de estar y Abbey estuvo feliz de romperlas.

"Ahora no tendremos nada en donde empacar las decoraciones cuando el árbol se venga abajo," Bella miraba la sonrisa de nuestra hija, y la destrucción de papel y cartón que la rodeaba.

Reí entre dientes y levanté a Abbey. "Creo que de todos los problemas de la vida, este es probablemente uno de los mejores, amor."

"Muy cierto," dijo riendo. "¿Ahora estamos listos para la estrella de Abbey?"

Dimos un paso atrás y estudiamos el árbol. Delicados adornos de cristal hilado italiano adornaban la punta del árbol, fuera del alcance de pequeño dedos. Muñecos de plástico y Santas llenaban las ramas más bajas, a la espera de ser retirados y mutilados. Una delgada tira de oropel, dorado y plateado, caminaba entre las decoraciones. Era un árbol impresionante.

Había demorado dos días. Había pasado tiempo en la escuela de música con Rebecca, los profesores y estudiantes. Había llamado a Carlisle para hacerle saber sobre mi participación, él había estado de acuerdo en que no podía en riesgo a la familia y estaba orgulloso y emocionado por mí. Le contaría a Esme, pero no a los otros, dijo. Pensaba que yo debería compartir las noticias, aunque estábamos en que Alice probablemente ya sabía.

También habíamos salido de compras para Navidad y le mostramos a Abbey todos los escaparates de las tiendas. Ella había mirado a los Santas en las esquinas y rebotado en su coche con la música de Navidad a donde quiera que íbamos.

Ahora, que la compra estaba hecha, que nuestra familia estaba a un día de distancia, yo estaba listo para deleitarme con la paz y la felicidad de adornar el árbol con Bella y Abbey para la primera Navidad de Abbey.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo. "Antes de poner la estrella…," dejé la frase inconclusa y le tendí Bella la bolsa negra de terciopelo con _Crystallier_ grabado en plateado.

"Oh," se vio sorprendida y me pregunté, un poco triste, si quizás este recuerdo no se había quedado con ella después de la transformación. Estiré la mano y toqué sus dedos que acariciaban el terciopelo.

"¿Recuerdas la pasada Navidad? ¿Cuando compré la estrella de Abbey, dijimos que compraríamos un nuevo cristal cada año?"

Levantó la mirada y me sonrió. Recordaba. "Y dije que necesitaríamos un árbol grande si íbamos a tener más de un millón."

"Y yo dije que conseguiríamos dos árboles," sonreí.

"Sí," Estaba sonriendo, tomando solo la punta de su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Siempre había generado una reacción en mí, lo había hecho desde la primera vez que la había visto hacerlo, en el estacionamiento del instituto en Forks. Tomé una respiración rápida y asentí a la bolsa en sus manos mientras alejaba mis dedos.

"Bueno, este es el número dos."

Inclinó la bolsa en su mano y luego jadeó cuando el cisne de cristal se deslizó en su palma.

"Oh…Oh." Tocó la punta del pico dorado con suavidad, ahora mordiéndose el labio más fuerte, y veía debajo donde _Bella 2007 _estaba grabado.

"Edward…," susurró y me miró. "Gracias."

Luego dio un paso adelante y deslizó el hilo dorado en una rama de la parte superior. La luz rebotaba en las facetas del cristal y enviaba pequeños patrones de color a todas partes, como si un arcoíris se hubiera roto y derramado sus pequeñas piezas por toda la sala.

"¡Ah!" Abbey jadeó y se acercó hacia los pequeños patrones de luz que bailaban en las paredes, techo y muebles. La levanté en mis brazos.

"Espera, hay más," dije y saqué su estrella de mi otro bolsillo. La levanté para que la pudiera ver y tocar, sintiendo la suave superficie. "¿La ponernos en el árbol?" Observó atentamente mientras extendía la mano y la colgaba de la rama más alta del árbol.

La luz golpeó también, y el número de arcoíris se duplicó.

"Mira su carita," Bella dijo en voz baja.

Lo hice.

Los ojos de Abbey estaban muy abiertos, tratando de ver en todas partes a la vez, girando la cabeza y volviéndola hacia todos lados.

"Toquemos las lindas lucecitas," dije y besé su mejilla mientras caminábamos lentamente por la habitación mientras Bella nos miraba con una sonrisa.

La llevé a la pared para que pudiera tocar y sus deditos se curvaron para tratar de agarrar las luces. Después de muchos intentos se dio cuenta de que no iba a pasar y se concentró solo en mirar y tocar, viendo como los colores se movían sobre sus dedos al acariciar los arcoíris.

Pasamos un rato así, solo de pie, mientras ella miraba la danza de arcoíris en la pared y sobre sus dedos. Una vez ella levantó mi mano y la llevó a la pared, esperando ver si yo tenía mejor suerte. Curvé los dedos como ella había hecho, pero hizo un mohín cuando le enseñé mi mano vacía. Hice una mueca también y ella comenzó a reír. Besé su cabeza con suavidad.

"¿Deberemos detenerla?" Bella preguntó. "Las ramas de abajo van a quedar desnudas pronto si ella sigue así."

"Bueno, todos son a pruebas de niños, y esperábamos esto." Tomé la mano de Bella y la llevé al sofá. "Aunque, tal vez deberíamos solo entregárselos a ella sin que tenga que colgarse del árbol primero."

Bella rió y metió los pies debajo de ella, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Mm, no, creo que para ella la parte más divertida es tirarlos," dijo.

Abbey trabajó sistemáticamente y en profundidad, quitando todos los adornos a su alcance, masticando algunos, jugando con los demás, mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá a mirar. No pasó mucho tiempo y las ramas de abajo estaban casi desnudas, como Bella había previsto. Por lo tanto, tendríamos un árbol a medio decorar para Navidad.

"Supongo que tendrá que parar ahora, todo lo más está fuera de su alcance."

La mano de Bella apretó la mía y me volví para besarla. Justo cuando cerraba los ojos y nuestro labios se tocaba oí a Abbey cambiar de posición y capté un instante de sus pensamientos. Tenía su mirada puesta en algo nuevo. Abrí los ojos y la vi extenderse hasta tomar una rama, tratando de sacar un adorno de cristal fuera de su alcance. Y de pronto la rama se dobló y Abbey estaba cayendo y crucé la habitación, atrapándola con un brazo mientras agarraba el árbol y lo mantenía erguido.

"¡Abbey!" Bella estaba a mi lado, levantando a una muy sorprendida Abbey en sus brazos.

"Ella está bien. Probablemente más asustada que otra cosa," Noté que mi voz no estaba completamente firme a la vez que Abbey se acurrucaba contra Bella y comenzaba a llorar.

Una punzada de miedo me recorrió cuando me di cuenta de lo estaba pasando, pero tomé aliento, determinado a no sobre reaccionar. Abbey no estaba herida, los niños hacen esas cosas, era parte de tener hijos, estábamos aprendiendo.

Los llantos de Abbey de tranquilizaron y ella levantó la cabeza del hombro de Bella. Sorbió, me miró y estiré mis brazos.

"Papi."

"Está bien, pequeña, está bien," murmuré mientras la tomaba desde Bella. Hipó un poco más y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Después de un momento puse mis dedos en su barriguita y los moví suavemente. Rió y tomó mi mano.

"Ella está bien," dije, ahora comenzando a relajarme.

"Lo está," podía escuchar el alivio en la voz de Bella. Creo que habíamos pasado un susto. "Bueno, probablemente no lo intentará de nuevo, de todas formas. Eso la mantendrá alejada."

Comencé a asentir en acuerdo, pero otra mirada a los pensamientos Abbey cambió mi parecer. Estaba penando en los otros adornos del árbol, su mente estaba claramente enfocada en las esferas rojas con copos de nieve dorada grabados en ella – la que estaba cerca de la punta del árbol. Se inclinó en mis brazos para alcanzarla. Suavemente sostuve sus manos en una mía y la alejé.

"En realidad, amor, yo no creo que esté espantada del todo."

Media hora más tarde Abbey estaba dormida en su cama y el árbol de Navidad era solo una rama en una esquina, con una estrella de cartón en la punta y una pieza de oropel. Saqué los restos del árbol al patio, justo cuando comenzaba a navegar.

La luz de la luna irradiaba luz plateada, capturando a los copos mientras flotaban en el aire, haciendo que brillaran y se vieran como diamantes.

Oí a Bella moviéndose en la casa, para encontrarme. Me di vuelta y la observé mientras pasaba la puerta del patio, con los pies descalzos a través del suelo al acercarse a mí.

"Lo siento si no resultó tan bien como lo habíamos planeado." Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor desde atrás y apoyó la mejilla en mi espalda. "Creo que la vida familiar no siempre es perfecta."

"La mía lo es," sonreí y me volví para poder darle un beso. "Y mientras Abbey esté a salvo no me importa si el árbol de Navidad es un palo en un cubo."

Bella soltó un bufido. "Prácticamente lo es, Edward."

"Tienes razón," reí. "¿Así que esta es una de esas vergonzosas historias de niñez que los padres cuentan por años y años?"

"Sí. Y en el caso de Abbey será así por mucho tiempo."

Miramos el árbol tumbado en el suelo, gradualmente cubriéndose de nieve.

"Así que, ¿qué hacemos con esto ahora?" Estaba pensando en voz alta pero era claro que Bella tenía una idea cuando sus manos apretaron las mías.

"¿Dime?" Le sonreí, quitando algo de cabello de su cara.

"Bueno, es solo un pensamiento, y los vecinos pueden pensar que estamos locos, pero, ¿Por qué no ponemos el árbol de navidad afuera? Podemos decorarlo y va a extra fuera de las tentaciones de Abbey. ¿Qué piensas?"

Lo pensé por un momento. Abbey no podía abrir las puertas, no podía salir fuera sin alguno de nosotros. Nuestra familia iba a llegar mañana y estaría completamente distraída igualmente.

"Me gusta," dije sonriendo.

Por lo que enterré el árbol en la tierra. Bella puso de nuevo la decoración, y adornamos el árbol a la luz de la luna mientras la nieve seguía cayendo suavemente.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer esto todos los años," Bella susurró al acurrucarse contra mí. "Tener un árbol dentro y uno afuera." Hizo una pausa. "Aunque el árbol de adentro podría ser un palo en un cubo también para la próxima Navidad."

"Puede ser," reí. "Pero Abbey estaría más grande. No morderá los adornos del árbol para siempre."

Y realmente, eso era lo hermoso…Abbey crecería, cambiaría y alcanzaría una edad adulta y tendría una vida…y árboles de Navidad. Bajé mi rostro hacia el de Bella y la besé.

Nos quedamos afuera por un rato esa noche.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Mi familia había llegado.

Habían llegado estrellándose contra la puerta con abrazos para Bella y para mí justo cuando Abbey terminaba su desayuno. Emmett la levantó de su silla lata, aún con la papilla pegada en la cara y dedos, y ella pasó alrededor por abrazos y besos, ya que todos necesitaban su dosis de Abbey. Dudaba que Bella o yo lograríamos cargar a nuestra hija antes de acostarse.

Me quedé con Bella y observamos mientras Abbey reí y pasaba su mano pegajosa por toda su familia. A nadie parecía importarle, incluso a Rosalie.

"¿Podemos ver el resto de la casa?" Esme preguntó una vez que el entusiasmo inicial se había calmado y me había sorprendido el golpe de sentimientos que experimenté mientras les daba un tour, mostrándole las habitaciones, haciendo de anfitrión. Ellos se mostraron entusiastas y curiosos, y reí con sus insistentes preguntas, algunas dichas y otras pensadas.

"¿Quién está en tu habitación, Edward?"

_¿Quién usaba las habitaciones del piso de arriba?_

"¿Ese panel de vidrio es original?"

_¿Así que tú y Bella están en la habitaciones tus padres, hum? ¿Eso es, ya sabes, raro?_

"Er, Abbey tiene mi antigua habitación. El vitral es el original. La casa fue diseñada considerando personal, por lo que los cuartos de arriba habrían sido suyos. Y no, Emmett, no es _raro_, no lo fue hasta que lo dijiste _así_."

Una vez que la gira había terminado y había respondido a sus preguntas, nos fuimos de nuevo a la sala y todos se sentaron, mirando a Abbey mientras removía y reponía el oropel de la rama una y otra vez.

"¿Así que tenias sirvientes?" Jasper preguntó y sacudí la cabeza.

"Tuvimos una cocinera por un tiempo y ella vivía arriba. Había alguien para la limpieza, pero no vivía aquí. Creo que llegaba en la mañana y se iba después de almuerzo.."

Esme estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, examinando la madera y el mármol, los azulejos con miniaturas que hacían el hogar.

"Es una casa hermosa, Edward. Y tú y Bella la han renovado perfectamente. Me encantan los colores y la mezcla de lo antiguo con lo moderno."

"Fue Edward quien lo hizo." Bella estaba en mi regazo, sentados en una de las sillas de cuero.

"Elegimos juntos los colores y los muebles," corregí, sonriendo y acariciando su cabello con la nariz.

_Edward_.

Me volví en respuesta a mi nombre en los pensamientos de Carlisle. Estaba de pie cruzando la habitación, a lado de Esme junto a la chimenea. Estaba sonriendo y el orgullo en sus ojos era evidente.

"Haz hecho un hermoso hogar para tu familia, hijo."

Sus palabras tenían más significado de lo que los demás se darían cuenta y me afectaba profundamente.

Fue la llegada de Carlisle lo que había previsto mayormente, porque él recordaría esta casa, y yo, de esa vez en 1921 y sólo el apreciaría el viaje que yo había realizado. Quería responder y hacerle saber lo mucho que sus palabras significaban, puro como sucede a veces conmigo, no encontré las palabras. En lugar de esos cerré los ojos y asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento a sus pensamientos me dijeron que lo entendía.

Bella comprendió también. Su pequeña maño apretó la mía y ella dejó un suave beso en mi sien.

"¿Pongamos los regalos debajo del árbol?" Preguntó Alice, aplaudiendo y lanzó una mirada desconcertada a la rama en el bote.

Hubo un murmullo general en acuerdo hasta que Bella y yo sacudimos la cabeza.

"No creo que sea una buena idea," dijo Bella. "Abbey va a terminar rompiendo el papel."

Nuestra hija alzó la vista y sonrió al oír su nombre.

"Es por eso que el árbol está así." Asentí, ahora más elocuente.

"¿Ella hizo eso?" Emmett apuntó a lo que quedó de follaje.

"No exactamente," La historia del debacle del árbol de Pascua tuvo su primer relato y la casa se llenó de risas.

"Creí que estaban siendo minimalista," Alice sonrió. "Pero me gusta la idea del árbol afuera."

"Se ve muy hermoso en la noche," Bella dijo suavemente. Pasé el pulgar sobre su muñeca y sentí el escalofrío rodar a través de ella, ya que ambos recordábamos lo que había sucedido bajo el árbol de Navidad la noche anterior.

"¿Cuándo llegan Charlie y Sue?" Carlisle le preguntó a Bella.

"La víspera de Navidad. Voy a conseguir comida y estoy planeando cocinar la cena de Navidad para ellos, y Abbey, el día de Navidad. Espero que a nadie le importe." Miró a todos y comenzó a morderse el labio, sabiendo de primera mano, como el olor de los alimentos humanos podían ser de desagradables. Y cocinar carne asada con verduras y salsa era muy diferente a los platos sencillos que hacíamos para Abbey.

"Por supuesto que no nos importa," Edward sonaba sorprendido. "Creo que todos deberíamos sentarnos a la mesa."

Carlisle miró de Bella a mí, sonriendo. "Se trata de estar juntos. Nosotros no comemos, pero una conversación animada nunca ha sido un problema para esta familia."

El rostro de Bella se suavizó y sonrió – esto era algo que le importaba. "Gracias a todos."

"¿Terminaron sus compras para Navidad?" Esme preguntó. "Porque podemos cuidar a Abbey si eso le hace las cosas más fáciles."

"Hemos terminado," Bella me sonrió.

"Oh, ¿entonces que le tiene a Abbey para Navidad?" Alice era todo entusiasmo y se inclinó más ceca.

"¿No lo sabes?" Bella preguntó, sorprendida.

"No, no lo veo _todo_, lo sabes. Entonces, ¿qué tienen para ella?"

"Bueno, debería ser Edward quien te cuente," respondió, rodando los ojos.

"Haces que suene como algo grande, Bella." Me sentí un poco indignado por su respuesta.

"Bueno, parecías pensar que lo era en ese momento. Estabas muy emocionado en la juguetería."

Me encogí de hombros. "Estaba contento por encontrar algo tan adecuado, eso es todo."

"¡Entonces dinos!" Alice dijo. "Ooh, no, no te preocupes, lo puedo ver ahora." Y luego se echó a reír.

"No todos podemos leer mentes o predecir el futuro," Rosalie replicó hacia mí y reí.

"Lo siento, Rose." Y aunque sabía que Abbey no entendía, bajé la voz de todos modos.

"Le compramos algo de Duplo."

Me encontré con seis caras en blanco.

"¿Qué es eso?" Jasper preguntó.

"Es lego para niños. Los bloques son mucho más grandes." Use mis dedos para darles una estimación del tamaño.

"¡Genial!" Emmett sonrió. "Se lo pasará muy bien con eso, y nosotros nos divertiremos al ayudarla en la suya."

Asentí. Lo haríamos. "Hay una gran variedad de sets disponibles…un zoológico, una granja, el tren del circo es genial, hay un castillo y un set de transporte con autos, buses y camiones."

"¿Cuál de esos le compraste, Edward?" Esme preguntó y supe que mi rostro mostraba timidez al responder.

"¿_Uno_?"

Hubo risas y la atención de todo se fue de pronto a Emmett, quien se había levantado y se paseaba como un humano con un secreto por el que desasía en ganas de contar.

"Um, la verdad, tenemos noticias," anunció, sonriendo. "Y salté de mi cabeza, Edward. ¡Déjame sorprenderte por una vez!" Inmediatamente su mente se enfocó en la última vez que había jugado paint ball, a las afueras de Seattle. "Ya es bastante malo que Alice probablemente ya lo sepa."

Dio una sonrisa tímida. "Sólo la idea general, no los detalles," dijo ella.

El hecho de que tuvieran noticias no me sorprendía. Él había estado nervioso desde que había llegado y sus pensamientos, usualmente completamente abiertos y sin resguardo, habían estado un poco más cuidados. Rosalie estaba rodando los ojos. _Suave, Emmett, una forma muy sutil de introducir el tema. _

"¿Se van a casar de nuevo?" Jasper arrastró las palabras.

"No." Rosalie respondió. "Aunque, no lo hemos hecho en un tiempo," miró a Emmett mientras vestidos de novia de diseñador bailaban en cabeza.

"Ooh, ¡Abbey podría ser la niña de las flores!" Los pensamientos de Alice se filtraron y hablé rápidamente.

"Vamos, Emmett, ¿vas a decirnos o nos vas a hacer esperar?" Rápido, antes de que Abbey se vista como una muñeca, esparza pétalos de flores y libere palomas.

Emmett se sentó en el brazo del sofá y le sonrió a Rosalie mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y enderezaba los hombros. Alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor.

"He comprado un negocio. No voy a volver a la secundaria."

Se hizo silencio y sabía que la sorpresa estaba escrita en mi cara. Bella estaba con la boca abierta, mirando.

"Wow," Los ojos de Jasper estaban muy abiertos, mientras Alice entregaba una sonrisa tranquila.

"¿Qué tipo de negocio?" Pregunté, su mente estaba centrada en el juego de paintball, lo que no me daba ninguna pista. Emmett me miró y sonrió.

"Skirmish World, a las afueras de Seattle."

¿Skirmish World? ¡Había comprado un negocio de paintball! ¡Él había estado bloqueándome con pensamientos de las cosas que escondía! Comencé a reír mientras Jasper siseaba. "¡Sí!"

"¡Te pillé, Edward! Deberías haber visto tu cara."

"Lo hiciste. Pero, ¿Skirmish World? ¡Eso es fantástico!" Y Bella reía por la emoción que podía oír en mi voz.

Carlisle estaba riendo y Esme sonreía – estaba claro por sus pensamientos que Emmett ya les había contado.

"Entonces, la familia juega gratis, ¿cierto?" Jasper preguntó-

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Estoy comenzando un negocio!" Emmett rió y se volvió a mirar a Rosalie. Le dio una rápida sonrisa, con expresión bastante natural, pero su orgullo por él era claro en sus pensamientos.

"Entonces, paintball, skirmish, eso es donde corres con pistolas cargadas con pinturas tratando de marcar uno al otro, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Bella y Rosalie estaba asintiendo.

"Eso eso," dijo ella.

"No, no, es más que eso," dije, pensando en las posibilidades, entusiasmado con la idea de jugar de nuevo.

"Mucho más," Jasper asintió. "Es sobre estrategia, planeación…,"

"Velocidad y sigilo," agregué.

"Astucia," Jasper susurró, mirando a Bella, asintiendo lentamente.

Y con un ruedo de ojos casi simultaneo, Rosalie, Alice y Bella, comenzaron a reír.

"Bueno, felicitaciones, Emmett," Bella fue a abrazarlo. "Es una gran noticia. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros e indicó con la cabeza a Abbey, que había envuelto al cinta a su alrededor y trataba de quitársela. Estaba llena de upemos trozos de papel dorado y plata. Ella era su propio árbol de Navidad.

"He estado pensando desde que Abbey llegó…soy su tío, ya sabes, no quería ir a la escuela con ella en algún momento." Se encogió de nuevo. "Simplemente pensé que era hora de crecer."

"Y yo estuve de acuerdo," Rosalie agregó, alcanzando la mano de Emmett y la apretó.

Bella asintió. "Puedo entenderlo," dijo en voz baja, cuando volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Se acurrucó a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Incliné la cabeza, esperando ver sus ojos, quitó el cabello de los míos y sonrió. Sabía que las noticias de Emmett ayudarían en reafirmar las decisiones que ya había tomado sobre la universidad y trabajar y yo estaba emocionado por ella, por todos nosotros. La besé rápidamente mientras Emmett continuaba.

"Pero la decisión realmente se produjo cuando viajábamos a Seattle hace una semana. Íbamos pasando por Skirmish World y había un enorme cartel de Se Vende en la entrada…me gusta el paintball, así que lo compré."

Para Emmett fue muy simple, pero esa era por lo general la vida para él. No se complicaba las cosas.

Mis ojos se posaron en Alice y ella sonrió. _El cambio está llegando, pero es bueno_.

"Eso va a ser genial," Jasper estaba sonriendo y podía verlo formulando varias estrategias en su mente.

"Sí, bueno no todo será diversión y juegos," Emmett estaba tratando de ser serio, pero su sonrisa seguía apareciendo y lo despistaba. "Hay verdadero trabajo por hacer, pero pueden ayuda si quieren. Yo puedo ponerlos en la nomina, si recargan las pistolas con pintura."

Jasper rió.

"Sí, creo que voy a pensar en ello. ¿Pero solo trabajaras ahí? Tal vez puedo ser tu asistente de, y Edward puede llenar las pistolas."

Me eché a reír y Emmett explicó.

"Ya hay un gerente de tiempo completo y dos supervisores de juego, y van a mantener sus trabajos porque son los que mayormente tratan con los clientes. Voy al tener algún contacto humano, obviamente, pero voy a manejar el negocio por otros lados, probablemente no estaré todos los días allí, mucho se puede hacer a distancia con un computador o el teléfono. Pero tengo planes…no ofrecen juegos de noche, y creo que sería una buena idea, skirnish nocturnos con lásers,…¡láser tag!"

"¡Lásers!" Jasper y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego nos pusimos a reír. Bella rodó los ojos.

"Suenan como un par de adolescentes," dijo.

"Er, diecisiete, amor, ¿recuerdas?" Me señalé.

"Y yo solo tengo veinte." Una esquina de la boca de Jasper se curvó en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Mm, eso lo demuestra," Bella murmuró, pero estaba sonriendo.

"Quiero oír más," Jasper se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas, todo oídos. "Mencionaste lásers." Junto a él, Alice rió.

"Sí, láser. Y podríamos tener como objetivo a grupos corporativos, grupos de construcción, todas esas cosas. Por el momento solo manejan fiestas de niños y los chicos quieren divertirse los fines de semana, pero creo que puedo convertirlo en algo más que eso. Estoy pensando que podríamos hacer promociones para todo el fin de semana, poniendo dos equipos en contra, con un completo diseño de campañas militares. Eso es lo que toda la industria está haciendo."

A pesar de su actitud relajada, Emmett tenía un cerebro agudo y estaba claro que había pensando en todo.

Jasper estaba asintiendo, su mente corría con ideas.

"Y hay terreno disponible en el lugar. Estoy pensando en comprarlo, expandir el campo de juego y construir algunas cabañas con habitaciones donde la gente se pueda esconder…eso incrementará la tensión en el juego, no saber si hay alguien en el interior, escondido en la siguiente esquina. Ya sabes, _no bajes al sótano_," dijo con voz espeluznante. "Ese tipo de cosas."

"Excepto que no tendrán sótanos," Rosalie arrastró las palabras y Emmett rodó los ojos.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. _No entres en esa habitación_…¿eso está mejor?"

Ella asintió.

"¿Y tú, Rosalie? ¿Vas a participar?" Por la pregunta de Bella Rosalie se volvió hacia su esposo y sonrió con suavidad, de forma genuina. "Él está feliz, y si él quiere que lo ayude, lo haré," dijo. "El negocio viene con un par de vehículos todo terreno para circular por la propiedad y Emmett piensa comprar algunos más si se expande, por lo que yo me ocuparé de eso." Luego su expresión se endureció. "Pero si la pintura cae en mi cabello una vez…,"

Reí a la vez que Emmett se inclinaba y la besaba. "Yo te ayudaré a quitarla, Rosie."

Luego puse mi atención de nuevo en Abbey y su oropel mientas la mente de Emmett se convertía en una zona de exclusión.

"¿Alguien dijo algo por lo joven que te veías?" Bella estaba curiosa. "Quiero decir, que hayas firmado los contratos y esas cosas, ¿no?"

"Llevaba un traje," Rosalie dijo. "Siempre se ve mapas viejo en un traje." _Y más sexi,_ añadió mentalmente y solté un bufido, tratando de disfrazarlo en una tos. Me miró.

"Los vampiros no tosen, Edward. Mantente fuera de mi cabeza."

"Er, lo siento," murmuré. "Entonces, Carlisle, ¿alguna vez vas a jugar?" Yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

"Creo que lo haré," dijo con una sonrisa. "He tenido que diseñar estrategias en muchos puntos de mi vida, no creo que sea muy difícil jugar con ustedes."

Hubo risas y los ojos de Jasper estaban brillantes y su mente era un torbellino de planes.

"Estoy interesado en ver cómo juegan," dijo.

"¿Está todo terminado?" pregunté.

"Sí, todo es mío. Oh, y lo he comprado con mi nombre humano, McCarty, por lo que no estará vinculado a la familia, Así que, sí…esas son nuestra noticias."

Hubo más felicitaciones y luego se hizo silencio mientras todos dejaban que las noticias se asentaran.

"Edward también tiene algunas noticas," Alice dijo de pronto, no había habido ninguna advertencia en sus pensamientos y todos me miraban.

"Gracias por eso, Alice. ¿Asumo que estamos hablando de las mismas noticias?"

Me mostró una visión de Rebecca y mía en la escuela de música.

"¿Y?" Rosalie estaba algo impaciente, sus uñas se movían sobre el cuero del brazo del sillón.

Tomé una rápida respiración mientras Bella me besaba la mejilla.

"Yo, er, tengo un trabajo."

Hubo más silencio mientas los pensamientos de los demás tomaban diferentes escenarios, desde piano concertista, a doctor a…¿bibliotecario?

Miré a Emmett, sorprendido y se encogió de hombros. "Te gustan los libros y estar en silencio," dijo simplemente.

Así que le conté todo sobre la oferta de Rebecca y lo que haría con la escuela.

"¿Coordinador de estudios? Suena impresionante," Jasper sonrió.

"¿Se convertirá en algo a largo plazo?" Rosalie preguntó.

Apreté la mano de Bella al responder.

"Supongo que podría. La situación de la beca cambiará año a año, dependiendo de la cuantos la quiere, que instrumentos tocan. Hay un margen para el futuro, establecer programas para toda la escuela, no sólo con los estudiantes becados. He descrito algunos planes brutos a Rebecca y ella está interesada y hablaré con la Universidad y el Conservatorio sobre los prerrequisitos después de las vacaciones."

"¿Así que se quedarán para que puedas arreglar todo?"

"No lo sé todavía. Podría ser yo o Rebecca podría contratar a alguien más para hacerlo. Voy a pensar en ello cuando llegue el momento. Hay otras cosas en las que estoy interesado en seguir, también."

"Sabes que puedes hacer otras cosas y aún así trabajar en la escuela de música, ¿cierto?" Emmett me sonrió. "Quiero decir, sé que eres capaz." Era verdad. Podía seguir siendo el coordinador de estudios mientras trabajaba en otros proyectos. Era a sin duda algo a considerar.

"Y Bella está planeadnos ir a la universidad," dije con orgullo, viéndola mientras bajaba la cabeza. Su sonrojo no estaba allí, pero casi podía estar mientras muy tímidamente esbozaba sus ideas para la universidad y el trabajo.

Alice aplaudió. "Lo vi venir, sólo no podía ver cuándo. ¿Intentarás para el próximo año?" preguntó.

"Tal vez, o al año después. Todavía hay algunas cosas que arreglar primero, pero pronto, yo creo."

"Supongo que eso no deja a nosotros." Jasper son rió viendo los ojos de Alice y ella lo hizo de vuelta. "¿Que quieres hacer cuando seas grande, Alice?" preguntó. Rió un poco.

"Muchas cosas diferentes," dijo.

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones, acomodándose cuando Carlisle se acercó a Bella y a mí en la cocina. Abbey estaba comiendo un bocadillo y Carlisle pasó a la mano sobre su cabello mientras tomaba un sobre grueso de su bolsillo.

"Esto llegó juntos antes de irnos," dijo. La estampilla decía _Italia_ y mi cuerpo ya frio s convirtió en hielo.

Le entregó el sobre a Bella.

"Así que esta es la nota de agradecimiento, supongo." Dijo tímidamente, sus dedos estaban temblando, y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

"Asumo que todo está bien," Carlisle dijo y apoyó su mano en mi hombro, dándose cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. "Alice no ha visto nada."

"Eso no ha estado en tus pensamientos o en los es Alice," dije, mis ojos estaban en los dedos de Bella mientras los deslizaba bajo la solapa del sobre.

"Le pedí a Alice que no pensara en ello. Estaba esperando por el momento justo, cuando estuviéramos solos. Creí que Bella no querría una audiencia."

Asentí agradeciendo su consideración.

En el taburete a mi lado Bella estaba tomándose su tiempo para abrir el sobre y tuve que detenerme de quitárselo para que ella no tuviera que lidiar con ella.

Nunca habíamos estado seguros de si los Volturi responderían a las fotografía que les habíamos enviado. Era posible que esto fuera solo un reconocimiento y su interés en Bella estaría satisfecho.

O podría ser una situación. Era posible que quieran verla, saber si su inmunidad a los dones de los vampiros se había transferido a su nueva vida. No iríamos. Tomarías a Abbey y pasaríamos a la clandestinidad hasta que ella fuera capaz de vivir de forma independiente. Pondría fin a nuestros planes de trabajo y universidad por un momento, pero podíamos…

"Oh." Bella dijo de pronto y entonces comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"'Querida Bella, estamos en deuda por las fotografías que nos has enviado. Verdaderamente te has hecho en un vampiro exquisito y nos preguntamos si eres tan interesante como lo eras de humano. Estamos encantados de que por fin te hayas unido a nosotros, algunos de nosotros nos peguntábamos es eso pasaría alguna vez. Por favor, debes saber que siempre tendrás nuestro afecto y esperamos que nos complazcas con tu visita algún día'. Y luego sólo firman Aro, Marcus y Caius."

Miró a Carlisle y a mí. "Esto no es malo, ¿verdad? No suena malo."

Suspiré y me aferré a ella. "Ellos quieren verte. Quieren saber si sus poderes te afectan. _Nos preguntamos si eres tan interesante…Esperamos que nos complazcas con tu visita algún día…_esa es su manera de decir que tu presencia es requerida."

Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar el papel. "No lo dice específicamente. Pero si eso es lo que significa, tú dices que el tiempo significa algo muy distinto para los Volturi, así que los podríamos visitar en cien años, eso estaría bien, ¿no? Abbey estaría grande y ellos no tendrían que saber de ella."

Negué con la cabeza y la acerqué más a mí. Mis ojos fueron a Abbey. Carlisle la había sacado de la silla alta y la estaba cargando. Ella tiraba de su nariz y él se reía con ella, pero sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en nosotros.

"¿Recuerdas el don de Aro, amor? Él querrá tocar mi mano, lo vería todo, él vería a Abbey. Todo lo que sé de ella, él lo sabría. Ella tendría que pasar a la clandestinidad, y sin que sepamos donde. Tendríamos que separarnos de ella para mantenerla a salvo. O por lo menos, _yo tendría_ que separarnos de ustedes." Me mataría, pero yo lo haría.

Bella contuvo un fuerte jadeo.

"Pero Alice no ha visto nada malo." Su voz sonaba tan pequeña, tan tímida.

"Eso es porque los Volturi no saben de Abbey. Ellos solo esperan que recibas esta carta, sé que quieren verte y que vayas. Y tienes razón sobre el tiempo, no tienen en mente un _cuando_ en específico, por lo que probablemente todavía no están pensando en ti _ahora mismo_. Pero están expectantes. Si pasa demasiado tiempo ellos pueden sospechar."

"Y hasta que me vean, esto estará sobre nosotros. Ellos podrían verlo en serio en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?"

Asentí y el enojo comenzó a surgir en mí. Dejé ir a Bella y empujé el piso, pasándome las manos por el cabello al levantarme. Me tomé de la mesada de mármol y traté de respirar de manera uniforme. Me preguntaba si debería pedirle a Carlisle que saque a Abbey de la habitación para que no me viera así. Pero el tenerla aquí me daba una apariencia de calma y control.

"¿Ellos vendrían a vernos?" La voz de Bella era apenas un susurró.

El veneno inundó mi boca y me esforcé por mantener la voz firme mientras miraba fijamente las migas de las tostadas y la cuchara de osito en el mostrador. Toqué la cuchara con la punta del dedo y sentí como si mi corazón se fuera romper.

"Es posible."

Por el rabillo del ojo la vi asintiendo.

"¿Podría verlos Alice?"

"Lo más probable, y eso nos daría la ventaja para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse."

Habíamos llegado tan lejos, habíamos llegado a un lugar que nunca creí posible, y ahora todo estaba en duda. Esto nos seguiría, corrompiendo cada decisión que tomáramos. Quería romper algo. Mis dedos estaban dejando surcos en el mármol de la mesada.

Mi familia había entrado lentamente en la habitación, obviamente por haber escuchado la discusión.

"Entonces iré a ver a Aro sola," la voz de Bella estaba muy tranquila pero fuerte y sin necesidad de leer en mi mente, ella conocía exactamente mis pensamientos. "Y no me digas que no me dejarás hacerlo, Edward. Esta es nuestra hija, y hacemos lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo, ¿cierto? Ahora también soy fuerte, ¿recuerdas? Ambos podemos proteger a Abbey, podemos protegernos uno al otro."

"Bella yo…,"

"Recuerdo lo que te hicieron en Volterra, Edward." Su voz se quebró al hablar. "Y eso no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo." Tragó fuertemente y pude como su propia ira crecía, sustituyendo su precedente ansiedad. "Nos aseguraremos de que nunca sabrán sobre Abbey. E incluso si ellas la encuentras, nadie le tocará un cabello de la cabeza. Nadie, nunca. Ambos haremos que sea así."

Y de pronto, por un segundo fugaz, su amor era tan feroz que era tangible. Casi lo podía sentir, protegiéndome, defendiéndome. Su poder me dejó perplejo, y me dejó sin ninguna duda de su fuerza y resolución.

Suspiré y asentí a la vez que Bella se acercaba a Carlisle y tomaba a Abbey. Vino hacia mí y pasó su brazo a mí alrededor por lo que la abracé.

"Me has salvado tantas veces, Edward," susurró y entendí.

"No vamos a vivir nuestras vidas como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo," dije. "Creo que tememos que hacer frente a esto." Me volví hacia mi hermana.

"Alice, he tomado una decisión." La habitación quedó en silencio, y todos se concentraron en mis próximas palabras. "Bella y yo le escribiremos a Aro, agradeceremos por su mensaje, le diremos que tenemos planes de viajar y que Bella los visitará en algún punto de los próximos treinta años."

Estábamos de acuerdo con la petición de Aro. Para ellos nuestra sugerencia de tiempo les parecerían apenas unas semanas. Eso los mantendría alejados de nuestras espaldas y podríamos esperar hasta que Abbey hubiera crecido, viviendo su propia vida. Nos gustaría hacerlo en _nuestros_ términos.

Los ojos de Alice estaban cerrados al concentrarse. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y luego sobre el mío cuando la visión vino desde sus pensamientos.

"Sí, eso funciona," dijo. "Aro está satisfecho con eso. No le dará a Bella un segundo pensamiento hasta que ella llegue ese día." Y mi cabeza cayó sobre la cabeza de Bella por el alivio.

"¿Qué ves, Alice?" Jasper preguntó.

"Bella estrecha la mano de Aro, él está acariciando su mano, toca su mejilla." Luego frunció el ceño. "Ellos quieren saber por qué está sola."

Asentí y miré a Bella, mirando sus ojos al hablar. "Le dirá a Aro que tengo la tendencia a ser dominante, sobre protector. Ella quiere demostrarme que puede cuidarse sola, que puede actuar sin mí."

Bella sonrió, apretando mi mano y la llevó a sus labios. Murmuró _te amo_ antes de besarla.

"Eso es bueno," Alice asintió, todavía con los ojos cerrados. "Ahora ella está saliendo por las puertas de la ciudad de Volterra, en una sola pieza, sonriendo."

Y luego Alice se echó a reír y yo comencé a carcajearme.

"¿Qué?" Emmett estaba sonriendo de uno a otro. "¿Qué más ves?"

"Es Edward. La está esperando en un auto muy rápido con el motor en marcha."

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

La mañana de Navidad fue obviamente un desorden. Bella y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, y era poco antes de las seis a.m. cuando Alice llamó a la puerta por cuarta vez y nos preguntó si podíamos despertar ahora a Abbey.

"No," susurró Bella. "Déjenla dormir. Si la despertamos se va a poner de mal humor y no lo disfrutará."

Prácticamente podía oír el mal humor de Alice cuando se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación. "¡Y no despiertes a Charlie!" Bella añadió.

Ahora estábamos todos juntos. Charlie y Sue habían llegado la noche anterior. Habían tenido una Navidad anticipada con Seth y Leah y que ahora estaban aquí estaba feliz de ver que tan cómodamente ellos se habían instalado en una casa llena de vampiros. Charlie había abrazado a su hija, sacudido mi mano, y luego se acercó a Abbey. Sue cayó en una conversación sencilla con Bella y Esme y trajo mensajes de Navidad y noticias desde La Push.

Jacob había tenido dos citas más con su nueva novia, Christine, y eso fue la comidilla de la reserva.

"¿Va a decirle que es un lobo?" Jasper preguntó.

"No puede," Sue frunció el ceño. "Va a ser difícil para él, pero creo que solo tendrá que tomar un día a la vez. Ahora mismo está muy feliz."

Bella sonrió cálidamente, y me alegré por ella y por Jacob.

"¿La conoceremos para la boda?" Bella preguntó. Sue sonrió y tocó el anillo de zafiro y plata en su dedo que significaba que ella y Charlie lo harían oficial en primavera.

"Creo que a él le gustaría. Podría ser un poco abrumador para ella sin embargo."

"¿Qué, estar rodeada de hombres lobos y vampiros? ¡No!" Emmett rió y Sue se le unió.

Y ahora todos estaban ansiosos por la primera Navidad de Abbey. Ahora yo estaba escuchando con atención sus latidos, su respiración, esperando los cambios sutiles que indicaban que estaba comenzando a despertar.

Finalmente, a las seis y cuarto, su ritmo cardiaco se incrementó y le sonreí a Bella.

"Está despierta," Bella sonrió de nuevo y casi quedamos estancados en la puerta, ya que ambos nos apresuramos en llegar a ella.

Bostezó, parpadeó un poco, mientras nos colábamos en la habitación. Mirábamos desde los lados de su cuna y ella se nos miró por un instante, luego estiró sus mejillas gorditas al sonreí y dejó escapar una carcajada.

"Feliz Navidad, Abbey," la saqué de la cuna y acomodé contra mí, besando mi frente.

"Feliz Navidad," Bella la tomó y puse mis brazos alrededor de ambas.

"Yo solía saltar de la cama en la mañana de Navidad y corría hacia la ventana para ver si afuera habían huellas de renos en la nieve."

Bella sonrió y acunó con su mano mi mejilla. "Es un lindo recuerdo."

"Lo es."

"Excepto a que lo renos vuelan, por lo que las huellas deberían estar en el tejado."

"Lo sabía, pero lo comprobaba de todos modos."

Acarició con el pulgar mi mejilla y me incliné hacia su toque, disfrutando mi parte en este nuevo recuerdo con mi esposa e hija.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Emmett gritó. "Trae a Abbey abajo. ¿A ninguno de los dos le enseñaron a compartir?"

Los ojos de Abbey estaban enormes y casi giraba al tratar de observar todo de una vez. Los regalos rodeaban la rama de Navidad, casi escondiéndola de la vista, en diferentes tamaños y formas de colores brillantes, atados con cintas lustrosas y lazos. Y habían seis vampiros alineado sonriéndoles, y dos humanos que tenían una sonrisa muy amplia. Parecía casi vacilante al principio, al estar sentada en el regazo de Bella y comenzar a abrir su primer regalo, su indecisión se atenuaba a medida que descubría de la alegría de citas cintas y rasgar el papel.

Al parecer el Duplo fue popular, pero más como sonajero grande y rectangular que como bloques de construcción. Abbey sacudía felizmente las cajas, riendo ante el sonido del tintineo de las piezas en el interior, pero parecía desconcertada cuando abrió la caja y sacó lo bloques.

"Feliz Navidad, cariño." Charlie levantó a su nieta para un abrazo y se echó a reír mientras ella le tiraba el cabello.

"¡Pa!" ella sonrió y los pensamientos de él mostraron el recuerdo de otra mañana de Navidad, diecinueve años atrás, cuando una pequeña Bella había reído en sus brazos y le tiraba el cabello.

"Esto es para completar tu set de Junior Fisherman," él miraba mientras ella rompía el papel. Era un lujoso set de baldes y palas, con pala excavadora, rastrillo, pala honda y moldes para la escultura en arena.

"Puedes usar el balde para guardar todos los peces que atrapemos," dijo, entre risas, mientras ella trataba de pasar el rastrillo sobre su cabeza como un peine. Luego Charlie miró a Bella y a mí. "También creí, Bella solía pasarla muy bien en la playa cuando era pequeña y sé que probablemente no podrán hacer mucho eso con Abbey, no en los días de sol…," hice una pausa y me miró. _Mierda, ¿estoy ofendiendo a alguien?_ Me preguntó en pensamientos.

Sonreí y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza. Me dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza y continuó, llevando su mirada a Bella.

"Pensé que tal vez Sue y yo podríamos llevarla a la playa a veces, si están bien con eso."

"Es una idea encantadora, Charlie," Esme habló y Charlie se volvió hacia ella, visiblemente relajado.

"Es una bonita idea, papá. Eso sería genial, gracias. A ti también, Sue, gracias."

Sue sonrió y Charlie dio otro ligero asentimiento, revolvió el pelo de Abbey y regresó a su asiento.

"¡Ahora el nuestro!" Alice bailó por toda la habitación con un paquete rojo y verde.

Un momento después, ella y Jasper reían mientras Abbey sacaba de la envoltura el portátil B-Tech Baby, lo tiraba al suelo y metía la cabeza dentro de la caja.

"Creo que solo deberíamos haber comprado cajas vacías, Alice."

"Lo recordaremos para la el próximo año," Alice asintió. "A ella le gustan las cajas."

El suelo era un mar de papel de embalaje desechado, cintas y cartón, la sala era una fuente de risas, conversación, y gente intercambiando regalos. En medio de eso estaba sentada Abbey. Estaba estudiando con cuidado las piezas de su Duplo, frunciendo el ceño mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre las uniones que conectaban una pieza con otra. Me tendí sobre el estomago a su lado, mostrándole como se encajan entre sí. Me di cuenta cuando ella hizo la conexión en su mente. Sonrió y me miró.

"¡Ma!" Más.

Quería que construyera más.

Así lo hice. Tomó solo un momento y la granja estuvo asamblea y Abbey aplaudió y comenzó a mover la vaca dentro y fuera del establo. Luego se fue al tractor.

"Vroom, vroom," dije mientras lo movía delante y atrás. . Rió y me imitó.

"¡Oom, Oom!"

Llevé el caballo hacia el establo y lo puse junto a la vaca.

"¡No!" Abbey dijo y lo sacó.

"¿No?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sus cejas de unieron en un aspecto determinado muy parecido al de Bella por lo que tuve que morderme los labios para dejar de reír. Ninguno estaría impresionado conmigo por eso.

"Está bien, la vaca en los establos y el caballo en el pasto."

Sonrió mientras ponía el caballo de vuelta a donde había estado, junto a las ovejas con sonrisa feliz.

Volvió al tractor y se enfrascó en una en hacer ruidos _oom oom_ por lo que le besé la mejilla y volví a sentarme al lado de Bella en el sofá. Ella estaba hablando con Sue me deslicé a su lado, apoyando la cabeza contra mi hombro y llevando su mano a mi regazo.

Sonreí al oír los pensamientos de Sue – hace dos años ella nunca habría pensado que esto era posible. Alcé la mirada, encontré sus ojos y se veía algo avergonzada al darse cuenta que había oído.

Le di una sonrisa. "Tampoco lo hubiera creído," dije y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Se puso de pie y se fue donde Charlie, quien le mostraba a Emmett la caña de pescar electrónica que le habíamos regalado para Navidad. Parecía que no había peces en nuestra sala de estar, sin embargo.

"Aquí, tengo algo para ti." Bella deslizó un sobre del bolsillo de sus jeans y me lo entregó. "Feliz Navidad, Edward." Besó mi mejilla con nitidez y luego comenzó a morderse el labio. "Espero que te guste."

Me encantaba lo que sea que me diera Bella.

"Gracias, amor." Le devolví el beso y luego arranqué el extremo del sobre.

Una estrecha carpeta de cartón cayó en mi regazo y leí las palabras en el frente dos veces, para estar seguro.

"¡Bella, esto es…va a ser muy divertido, amor!" Lancé mis brazos a su alrededor y ella rió.

"¿Qué es?" Jasper miró, sus cuernos de reno se deslizaban y los puso de nuevo en su lugar.

"¡Bella me compró un abono para la temporada del Wrigley Field!"

"¿Los Chicago Cubs? ¡Excelente!" Jasper sonrió.

Abrí la carpeta y leí más. No era solo el abono a la temporada.

"¡Oh!" dije, mirándola. "¿De verdad?"

Asintió.

"¿Te arrendó una cabina para la temporada, también?" Emmett se acercó y miró por encima del hombro. Bella estaba moviéndose por la vergüenza a mi lado y tomé su mano con fuerza.

"No es solo una cabina, Emmett. Ella me rentó una _suite_." Estaba riendo ahora.

Emmett lanzó un silbido. "¡Un mirador suite en el Wrigley Fiels, es un regalo genial, Bells! De verdad genial. Hey, ¿podemos ir, cierto?"

"Ya veremos Emmett," Saqué mi mano de la Bella y pasé mi brazo sobre su hombro, acercándola. Sabía que ella no era gran fan del béisbol, pero esperaba que quisiera ir conmigo algunas veces. Y si teníamos una suite privado…

"Me alegro que te guste," dijo ella. "Sé que no estarnos aquí _todo_ el tiempo, pero por la forma en que conduces casi podrías llegar a todos los partidos, de todos modos." Ella estaba rodando los ojos y reí para luego besarle el tope de la cabeza. "Y como se que te encanta el béisbol, pero no tienes mucho tiempo para eso desde que me conociste sólo se me ocurrió…que podríamos ir juntos a algunos juegos."

"¿Irías conmigo?" Esto se _estaba_ poniendo mejor.

Asintió y la abracé con más fuerza. "¿Eran a los Cubs a los que seguías cuando eras humano, cierto?"

"Así es. Y esto es maravilloso, Bella. Gracias."

La besé de nuevo y comencé a juntar coraje para darle mi regalo. Abrí la boca para hablar, justo cuando Sue le pedía a Bella que le enseñara el horno. Mi oportunidad se había ido por un momento y me pasé le siguiente rato hablando con mi familia y comparando mi nuevo rifle de combate laser con el rifle francotirador de Jasper. Emmett quería que tuviéramos nuestro equipamiento propio.

"Pero aún así no tendrán descuento para jugar," había dicho.

El fuego fue desapareciendo lentamente, la sala comenzaría a enfriarse pronto, así que salí a buscar más leña. Cuando volví Bella todavía estaba en la cocina, riendo con Sue sobre un pavo de Acción de Gracias sobre cocido.

Volví a apilar el fuego y luego me quedé mirando a Abbey y a Alice que jugaban en la computadora portátil de bebés.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella volver a la habitación y sentarse en el sofá con Esme.

_Buena suerte, Edward._

Los pensamientos de Alice se filtraron y le sonreí. Me guiñó un ojo y asentí. Era hora.

Crucé la habitación y toqué suavemente la mejilla de Bella con mis dedos. Alzó la mirada, sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y levanté una ceja, señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana, indicando el jardín. Me miró algo desconcertada, pero se puso de pie para unirse a mí. Tomé su mano, entrelazando los dedos y la apreté suavemente mientras la llevaba por entre el bosque de papel descartado, pasando a Emmett con un gorro de Santa, la cocina, para salir al patio trasero. En la banca nos detuvimos, sacudí la nieve y nos sentamos. Y de pronto estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. MI regalo era extravagante, aunque no tanto como podría haber sido. El regalo que me había dado tenia significado y consideración, el mío me parecía ofensivo y caro ahora, y yo esperaba desesperadamente que viera lo que había detrás de él. Tragué fuerte y saqué el sobre de mi bolsillo. "Quería darte esto en privado," dije mientras lo dejaba en sus manos. "Feliz Navidad, Edward."

Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente a medida que sus dedos recorrían el papel color crema del sobre.

"¿Qué es?"

"Ábrelo y ve."

Me pasé la mano por la barbilla mientras ella deslizaba un elegante dedo por debajo de la solapa. Mi corazón se sentí como si estuviera latiendo fuertemente y tragué pesado al ver como saca del sobre las piezas de papel doblado, fotografías y entradas. Hubo silencio y contuve la respiración mientras las estudiaba, y luego sus ojos se ensancharon en el momento en que la comprensión la golpeaba.

"¡Edward! Tú…tú, ¿qué has hecho?" Sus ojos fueron a los míos, la incredulidad estaba completamente escrita en su rostro. "¿Es esto lo que parece?"

Asentí y noté que me estaba mordiendo el labio mientras me ponía de rodillas frente a ella.

"Bella, te estoy dando las luces de París para Navidad."

Me miró, luego bajó la vista a los papeles en su regazo – los tres boletos de primera clase de avión, las escrituras, el mapa y las fotos.

Ella estaba estupefacta, su expresión seguía siendo de confusión. "Yo…yo no…¿Edward?" Alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al tocar los boletos de avión.

"Estos están abiertos. Los podemos usar en cualquier momento del próximo año, por lo que podemos ir cuando quieras, quedarnos todo el tiempo que quieras…esta vez. Por supuesto, espero que quieras ir muchas veces más. Si tú quieres." Tenía mis ojos en ella. Sacudía la cabeza lentamente, todavía tratando de entenderlo, supongo. Todavía estaba nervioso al tomar el largo documento legal. "Estos papeles dicen que el apartamento siete, en la 11 rue de Monttessuy en Paris pertenece a Isabella Masen Cullen…es tuyo." Dije las últimas palabras con firmeza, ella asintió ligeramente y eso me complació. "Este mapa muestra donde se encuentra." Señalé la red de líneas rojas, verdes y amarillas, entrecruzadas. "Es justo aquí. Es una calle tranquila y el departamento está en el piso superior. Tiene vistas a la cuidad, a la Torre Eiffel. Incluso puedes ver un poco del río Sena." Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Fue un poco inestable, pero era una sonrisa. "Y estos," pasé mis dedos sobre las dos fotografías. "Estos te muestran la vista desde la propiedad de día y de noche."

Alejé las manos y las dejé en mi regazo mientras me sentaba sobre mis talones, mirándola. Estudió cuidadosamente cada foto. Su prolongado silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo, así que seguí hablando.

"No es un departamento grande, sólo un estudio básico realmente…una sala principal con cocina en un extremo y un pequeño cuarto de baño en al otro lado. Habían mucho más grandes, lugares más elegantes de donde elegir, pero este tiene por lejos la mejor vista de la ciudad, como probablemente adivinas a partir de esto."

Apunté la foto nocturna. El estudio tenía casi en su totalidad vidrio de lado a lado, dejando ver todos los espectáculos que París y sus luces pueden ofrecer.

"Sé que podríamos haber comprado los boletos de avión, reservado un hotel y podríamos haber vagado por la ciudad y disfrutar de las luces de esa manera, pero yo quería más que eso para ti. Yo quería darte un parte de ello, Bella."

Ella estaba asintiendo, sin dejar de mirar la foto, pero no hablaba. Tragué fuerte y decidí no decir nada más. Quizás había dicho demasiado. Tal vez el regalo completo era demasiado. Había ido demasiado lejos, sabía que a ella no le gustaba lo extravagante, tenía que haberlo pensado. Suspiré y me pasé las manos por el cabello y vi como la humedad de la nieve se arrastraba lentamente por el denim de mis jeans. El estudio estaba en la parte principal de París, no tendría problemas para venderlo. Me contactaría con los abogados después…

"Es hermoso."

Alcé los ojos lentamente y Bella me estaba sonriendo. No, no solo sonriendo, ella estaba radiante.

"¿Te…te gusta entonces?"

No respondió. Se lanzó desde el banquillo a mis brazos y caímos de espalda en la nieve mientas las fotos, mapas, boletos y escrituras se dispersaban a nuestro alrededor. Los labios de Bella se movían sobre los míos y me sentí seguro en el supuesto de que, sí, a ella le gustaba.

"Me encanta," susurró al alejarse. "Edward, es…tan considerado. ¡Es tan tú!"

Sentí como mis ojos se abrían cuando dijo eso.

Yo estaba tumbado en la nieve, con Bella sentada sobre mí, sonriendo mientras tomaba mis manos con fuerzas. "Eres bueno, generoso, atento y cariñoso, y siempre lo has sido, y este regalo es _enorme_, pero también los es tu corazón, Edward."

Ella se inclinó y me besó de nuevo, esta vez más suave. "Lo entiendo. Este regalo es lo que tú eres. Y no puedo esperar por ver las luces." Sus labios rozaron los míos y me alcé las manos enredándolas en su cabello, acercándola a mí.

No podía creer lo feliz que era en este momento.

Nos quedamos tendidos en la nieve, besándonos, riendo, hasta que notamos los mojados que estábamos. Tomé la mano de Bella, nos empujé a nuestros pies y para volver a la casa. A través de la ventana pude ver a nuestras familias reír, hablar y disfrutar de la mañana de Navidad. Nuestra hija jugaba en el suelo, riendo mientras Carlisle y Esme le hacía una función del teatro de títeres que le había regalado.

Bella estaba apretada a mi lado, con sus brazos a mí alrededor, con los papeles y fotos húmedas en sus manos. A medida que nos levantábamos y mirar por un momento me di cuenta que durante todo el largo de mi vida había estado en el exterior buscando…viendo a otros experimentar amor, la compañía. Sonreí y besé la cabeza de Bella. Por ella no estaba más en el exterior.

"Vamos, amor, entremos."

Un poco más tarde nos habíamos cambiado de ropa y nos habíamos vuelto a unir a la sala de estar. El regalo de Bella recibió mucha atención y Emmett ya había hecho una lista de posibles fechas para que él y Rosalie se quedaran en el departamento.

"Tú y Bella no van a estar allí todo el tiempo," había razonado.

Abbey estaba sentada en mi regazo. La palma de mi mano estaba abierta y ella jugaba con mi anillo de bodas, girándolo alrededor de mi dedo, moviéndolo adelante y atrás. De vez en cuando cerraba la mano de improviso y ella reía, tratando de volver a poner mis dedos estirados. Yo relajaba el puño, un dedo a la vez, y cuando mi mano estaba abierta aplaudía y comenzaba a jugar con el anillo de nuevo.

"¿Quieren ir pronto a París?" Esme preguntó.

Miré a Bella y ella sonrió. "Creo que vamos a esperar hasta después de la boda," le sonrió a Charlie y Sue. Apreté a su mano, acariciando sus anillos con mis pulgares.

"París es hermoso en primavera," dije, levantando sus dedos para besarlos.

"¿Cómo encontrarte ese lugar, Edward?" Charlie preguntó al mirar las fotos.

Dudé por un momento y decidí decir la verdad. En el esquema de las cosas, esta pequeña pieza de extraña información palidecería en contra de todo lo que ya había aprendido.

"De hecho, ya lo conocía. Una tarde en 1963 subí el edificio y pasé varias horas sentado en el techo, viendo las luces. Había pasado por varios tejados, pero esta ofrecía la mejor vista de la ciudad, creo."

El ritmo cardiaco de Charlie aumentó solo ligeramente. _1963. Yo todavía no había nacido_.

"¿Habías estado es muchos tejados, dices?" _Apuesto a que ni tampoco utilizó una escalera para llegar a allí._

Asentí, respondiendo positivamente a sus preguntas.

"Es una buena manera de ver el lugar," Jasper habló. "Desde los tejados e obtiene una sensación real de la ciudad."

"Sí, por supuesto," Charlie murmuró. "¿Lo haces todavía?" _Aunque hay algunas cosas a las que acostumbrarse, supongo._

"No, no lo hago hace un tiempo." Dije. Él asintió y Carlisle lo distrajo con una pregunta sobre pesca.

Bella tiró de mi manga y me volví a ella. Hubo un destello de algo en sus ojos y levantó una ceja ligeramente. Hablé en voz baja, en un susurró de vampiro. "Excepto por esa noche en el techo del hogar de ancianos de George, ¿cierto?"

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

"¿Quieres que le diga a tu padre tu parte de romper y entrar?" Le giñé un ojo.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y ella sacudió la cabeza un poco. Me reí entre dientes y se abrazó a mí.

Sue me tenía una pregunta y me volví hacia ella. Sonrió. "Estaba pensando…este es un momento increíble, pues que estuviera a la venta cuando tú buscabas el lugar."

"Er, no estaba en venta. Sabía que lo quería, solo hice la oferta, y los propietarios aceptaron."

"Oh, bueno eso es…bueno." Sonrió de nuevo y luego comenzó a reírse. _Debe haber sido tamaña oferta_.

Lo había sido. Pero valió la pena cada euro.

Cerré la mano de nuevo y Abbey rió. Comenzó a tirar de mis dedos, haciendo pequeños sonidos de satisfacción cuando cada uno de ellos estaba estirado.

"Así que si vamos a París, también podemos utilizar el departamento como una base y ver otros lugares también, ¿cierto?" Bella me sonrió.

"Sí, podemos." Obviamente deleitado, con la forma en que hacia planea para nosotros, la forma en que lo _acepta_, me llenaba de emociones que no podía escribir.

"¿Es probable que encontremos otros vampiros?"

"Es posible." Lo pensé por un momento."Es posible, si hacemos las consultas con las personas adecuadas, incluso podríamos encontrar otros niños como Abbey." Estaba seguro de que tenían que haber más y que sería bueno poder conocer a otras personas como ella, cercanas a su edad, un amigo con el cual no tenga que ocultar sus secretos. No estaba seguro de lo que el futuro Abbey depararía para ella, quisiéramos enviarla a la escuela, que fuera asista a la universidad, esperaba que tuviera una carrera, me preguntaba si se casaría, si encontraría la felicidad que yo había encontrado con Bella. No lo sabía, excepto por una cosa…ella sería amada por toda su muy larga vida.

"¡Ha!"Ella abrió todos mis dedos y encontró mi anillo de bodas, pero ahora estaba aburrida con este juego y se retorció hacia el suelo y se dejó caer entre el papel. Tomó el osito de peluche que habla que Rosalie y Emmett le habían dado y lo apretó, riendo mientras recitaba L_a noche antes de Navidad_, en las voces de Emmett y Rosalie. Emmett había hecho su especial gruñido de oso.

Charlee, Sue y Esme estaban sentados en las sillas alrededor de la chimenea, los otros estaban sentados ene l suelo, y solo Bella y yo estábamos en el sofá, así que me acosté, estirándome y puse mi cabeza en su regazo. Doblé las piernas sobre el brazo del sofá y moví los pies descalzos junto a Abbey y el oso.

Los dedos de Bella acariciaban suavemente mi piel, dejando un rastro de calor donde quiera que tocaran. Miré hacia arriba y ella estaba sonriéndome, quitándome el cabello de la frente. Tomé su mano libre y la apoyé en mi pecho, sosteniéndola allí.

De pronto, Alice jadeó, con los ojos desenfocados, mirando a lo lejos y pude ver los destellos borrosos en su mente. Luego comenzó a sonreír y me miró. Abrí la boca por la sorpresa.

"Es difusa, como siempre es con ella, pero estoy vendo bien, ¿cierto?" sonrió-

Era otra Navidad, una Navidad futura. Estábamos en esta casa, estaba nuestra familia junto a un mucho más anciano Charlie, una Sue de pelo gris, pero el árbol de Navidad era otra rama en un cubo. Y allí estaba…

Tomé aire y me senté.

"¿Qué es?" Bella estaba tirando de mi brazo. Todos me miraban.

_Estoy en lo correcto, ¿cierto?_

Alice preguntó de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

"Yo creo que sí." No estaba seguro de cómo había encontrado la capacidad de hablar, pero lo hice.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Charlie preguntó, confuso.

"Alice y Edward están hablando en la cabeza del otro," Emmett explicó. "Es muy molesto, ¿no?"

Bella tiró de nuevo de mi brazo. "¿Edward? ¡Edward, dime!"

Me quedé mirando a Abbey suscitando el pom pom de un gorro de Santa.

"¿Edward, qué ves? ¿Alice?"

Comencé a reír y abracé a Bella mientras mi alegría se extendía. Alegría por lo que esto significaba, feliz por lo que habíamos creado, lo que habíamos empezado juntos.

"Te amo," dije, luego puse mis manos en las mejillas de Bella y la besé. Cuando me detuve me hice hacia atrás y miré sus ojos. Ellos buscaban los míos y no me pude contener – sabía que ella quería respuestas pero la besé en su lugar. Suspiré al alejarme, ella ahora estaba desesperada por saber y así estaba el resto de la habitación. Tomé aliento, cuadré los hombros y me pecho se hinchó al mirarla a los ojos y decirle…

"¡Nietos!"

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

_*Traducción de la canción que Edward le canta a Bella: Inolvidable, eso es lo que eres, Inolvidable, estés cerca o lejos, Como una canción de amor que se aferra a mí, ¿Como pensar en ti me hace cosas que, Nunca nadie había logrado antes?, Inolvidable en mucho sentidos, Y para siempre, así que te quedarás, Es por eso, querida, que es increíble, Que alguien tan inolvidable, Piense que también soy inolvidable._

_*Algunos términos:_

_Skirmish: Tipo de juego al estilo militar que usa bolas de pintura o similar. O sea paint ball._

_Laser tag: O laser games, juegos que imita el enfrentamiento entre dos equipos. Los puntos se consiguen alcanzando con sus lanzadores infrarrojos los dispositivos receptores en los rivales._

_Wrigley Field: Nombre de uno de los estadios de las ligas mayores de béisbol, localizado en la ciudad de Chicago, Estados Unidos. Casa de los Chicago Cubs desde 1916._

_._

_¿Se lo esperaban? Yo no!, no había leído este ultimo capitulo completo y tamaña sorpresa que me llevo al ir traduciendo. Un lindo final, muy lindo. Y largo también. Demoré mucho pero acá está, por lo que Blood Lines llega a su fin (el de verdad)_

_Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen en el anonimato o que agregaron el fic a favs, alets, etc. A quienes dejaron reviews y siguieron el fic desde el primer capítulo. Gracias a quienes se han pasado a las otras historias en mi perfil. Muchas gracias a quienes han promocionado Blood Lines y han entusiasmado a más en seguir el fic. Y muchísimas gracias a Windchymes, por permitirme realizar esta traducción. _

_A los nuevos que se pasen por aquí los invito a conocer mi nueva traducción, Distractions, también de Windchymes, en la incesante búsqueda de Bella. Les dejo un resumen:_

_Bella está sumida en su depresión a causa de la partida de Edward, y empecinada en mejorar, cuando encuentra los regalos de su cumpleaños 18. Iluminada, comprende que Edward la ama y el por qué de su partida. Haciéndose consciente del sufrimiento de ambos, comienza la difícil tarea de buscar y encontrar a su vampiro. En el proceso aprende muchísimo más de Edward, por medio de sus recuerdos, al entender claramente lo que él le había querido decir y de los pequeños descubrimientos que realiza. Tendrá ayuda y conocerá a las Denali en el camino. Les aconsejo tener pañuelitos a la mano y un montón de suspiros de repuesto. Les dejo invitados!_

_Nos vemos :)_


End file.
